


За кого ты борешься?

by franticcin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Some AU elements, bisexual Miranda Lawson, focused on relationships, past/present relationships, the romance is complicated
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 209,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticcin/pseuds/franticcin
Summary: Миранда Лоусон провела два года, возвращая к жизни прославленную коммандер Шепард, досконально исследовав её от пальцев ног (сейчас идеально соразмерных) вплоть до недавно восстановленного мозга. По меньшей мере, для неё не должно было стать сюрпризом то, что Шепард, проснувшись, полностью её возненавидит.Гаррус знал, что его лучшая подруга мертва. Когда же Шепард показывает его неправоту, то оказывается не совсем такой, кого он ожидал.





	1. Играя в Бога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Do You Fight For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182193) by [MuffledWalnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffledWalnut/pseuds/MuffledWalnut). 



**_Миранда_**  
  
      Было странно видеть человека, имея возможность вспомнить, как тот выглядит изнутри. Я могу с точностью сказать, какого цвета сердце у Шепард и как оно соединяется с другими органами её тела. Знаю каждую её кость, включая даже те, что до сих пор скреплены между собой штифтами. Узнаю каждый пересаженный лоскут кожи, восстанавливая по памяти все линии швов и то, как они сливаются воедино. Помню тот день, когда мы впервые увидели мозговую активность на мониторах. Господи, как же сильно тогда стучало моё сердце. Женщина, что спала на столе передо мною, была настоящим произведением искусства, совершенным чудом науки.  
  
      Эти два года были изнурительными, но последние несколько месяцев оказались самыми тяжёлыми. Все системы организма Шепард могли функционировать самостоятельно, без помощи поддерживающих аппаратов. Она, наконец, достигла уровня, как я бы это назвала, «живой», но всё так же была неимоверно уязвимой. Если её тело начнёт отторгать синтетические имплантаты, нам придётся действовать немедленно; в противном случае, мы можем полностью потерять её, равно как и год заслуженного прогресса. Множество ночей я провела рядом с её кроватью. И всякий раз, когда я засыпала, я засыпала со страхом, что за время моего сна что-либо могло пойти не так. Теперь она стабильна, и уже совсем скоро наступит время, когда её надо будет пробудить ото сна. Вздохнув, я провела кончиком пальца по линии её скул и аккуратно убрала волосы с её лица. К моему удивлению, я питала так много нежности к женщине, с которой даже ни разу не встречалась, но о которой так много знаю.   
  
      Хочу запечатлеть этот миг, чтобы удержать его подольше. Это может быть один из последних умиротворённых моментов, проведённых вместе с Шепард. Я опустила ладонь ей на лоб, позволяя соприкасаться пальцам с её всё ещё не зажившими шрамами. В голове проносились мысли о неизбежности её пробуждения. Она может возненавидеть меня за связь с «Цербером», и я знала, что ни за что не покажу ей, как сильно меня это ранит. Я провела бесчисленное множество часов у её кровати, представляя, как она будет выглядеть, когда улыбается или же когда смеётся. Но потом осознала, что эти эмоции могут никогда не быть обращены в мой адрес. Даже если мы и сможем убедить её работать на нас, я всё так же буду для неё врагом. Великая коммандер Шепард всегда была холодна, даже с друзьями; а как она отнесётся ко мне? То, что я, Миранда Лоусон, фактически воскресила коммандер из мёртвых, было, конечно, невероятным, но... Из моих уст вырвался тяжёлый вздох, потому как даже этот подвиг окажется для неё пустышкой, когда она будет завёрнута в обёртку «Цербера».   
  
      Я замерла, вспомнив, когда Призрак передал Шепард под мою опеку. Как он мог, чёрт возьми, узнать? Никто не мог и предположить, что всё так обернётся. Она выглядела такой... непобедимой. Я старалась не переживать о том, что произойдёт в тот день, когда нам придётся её разбудить, но было так много вещей, что могли пойти не по плану. Будет ли она той же женщиной, как и прежде, такой же решительной и упрямой? Произошли заметные физические изменения, которые мы не смогли предупредить. Её фишка, медовые светлые волосы, потемнели до рыжевато-каштанового цвета. Видимо, ген, отвечающий за цвет волос, мутировал в процессе реконструкции, что позволило проявиться рецессивному красному. Но это всего лишь моя теория, и я, честно говоря, понятия не имею, как так получилось. Как бы там ни было, я считаю, что самым тревожащим оказались её глаза. Однажды, придя в лабораторию, я подняла ей веки для рутинного осмотра и увидела перемену — её фиалковые глаза теперь стали зелёными, с каймой расплавленного золота вокруг радужки. Этот цвет удивил меня. Я позвала Уилсона, чтобы и тот проверил, но он так же был в недоумении. Я поймала себя на том, что, уйдя в многочисленные раздумья, начала хрустеть костяшками пальцев. Была ли это ещё одна генная мутация? Вполне возможно: существует множество острых углов науки, которые мы до сих пор не можем сгладить до конца. Любая погрешность могла вызвать изменение пигмента.   
  
      Начинаю мерить шагами комнату в попытках представить реакцию Призрака. Не думаю, что его заботят такие мелочные физические изменения до тех пор, пока её разум и личность оставались прежними. В конце концов, это была незначительная перемена. Я проделала отменную работу во всех важных аспектах. Не было ни одной причины, по которой Шепард не смогла бы подняться со стола такой, какой эта женщина была года два назад. Я должна быть уверенная в этом, но в то же время не могу не отрицать малую толику сомнения, что продолжает тихо нашёптывать мне на ухо. Что произойдёт, если она больше не будет прежней? Сумеет ли изменённая Шепард спасти галактику? Я не уверена, волнует ли меня вообще галактика в таком ключе; Проект «Лазарь», мой проект, не может быть провалом.   
  
      Моё внимание привлёк шум из-за двери. Странно. Оторвав свой взгляд от спящей Шепард, я быстро прошла к коридору. И была застигнута врасплох, когда мехи принялись обстреливать меня, однако я быстро избавилась от них при помощи биотического поля. _Кто перепрограммировал охранных роботов?_ Я решила отправиться в соседнее крыло, в комнату охраны, в которой, как я знала, есть доступ к камерам. Я взглянула напоследок через плечо, беспокоясь за тело, заключённое в столь уязвимом сне.  
  


ХХХ

  
  
      — Просыпайтесь, коммандер.  
  
      — Шепард, вы меня слышите? Вылезайте из кровати, живо. На нас напали.   
  
Наконец-то я заметила реакцию Шепард на свой голос, как только стол под ней сильно тряхнуло. С такого ракурса камеры было сложно разглядеть её, но я увидела, как веки задрожали, и она прикоснулась к лицу, чтобы проверить подвижность челюсти. Она что-то произнесла, однако я не смогла разобрать что. Когда её перекосило от боли, я почувствовала укол горечи; восстановительный процесс должен был длиться ещё как минимум неделю. Каждая клетка её тела изнывала от боли. Шепард посмотрела в сторону выхода, пытаясь сориентироваться, однако я услышала звуки стрельбы, а затем увидела приближающуюся к медицинскому отсеку группу роботов.   
  
      — Шепард. Ваши раны не залечены, но мне нужно, чтобы вы пошевеливались, — сказала я безотлагательно. — Здание атаковано.   
  
      — В шкафчике на той стороне комнаты есть пистолет. Поторопитесь!   
  
      Шепард скатилась со стола, шипя от боли в боку. Сгорбившись, она доковыляла до шкафчика и открыла его. Внутри оказалась броня, которую женщина удосужилась надеть в кратчайшие сроки, но обыденные движения всё так же оставались напряжёнными. Там же был и пистолет без магазина.   
  
      — В пистолете нет термозаряда, — проворчала Шепард, явно раздражённая.  
  
      — Это медицинский отсек. Мы достанем термозаряд из... Чёрт! Не высовывайтесь, Шепард! Прикройтесь щитом от взрыва!  
  
      Шепард быстро нырнула в укрытие за каким-то медицинским оборудованием перед тем, как взорвалась канистра.   
  
      — Кто-то взламывает охранную систему, пытаясь добраться до вас. — Я попыталась объяснить. Она кивнула. Здесь, перед ней, лежал мёртвый человек с выброшенным термозарядом. Подобрав обойму, Шепард умело вставила её в своё оружие. Коммандер удовлетворённо ухмыльнулась, как только щёлкнула защёлка. Должна признать, было довольно странно видеть черты лица, на которых я потратила два года реконструкции, полностью анимированными. Её щёки вспыхнули от физической нагрузки, чего не происходило на протяжении более двух лет. Я закусила губу, беспокоясь, было ли у неё достаточно времени на восстановление, но у нас не было иного выбора. Нам надо бежать со станции. Генные модификации или нет, однако это не выглядит так, будто я смогу унести её.  
  
      Кисти рук предательски заныли, как только пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой, открывая одни двери и закрывая другие. Увидев здоровенного ИМИРа, подбирающегося к позиции Шепард, я закрыла перед ним двери, ведущие в коридор. Многие из сотрудников оказались запертыми в ловушке с роботом, и я бесстрашно лицезрела, как он зверски расстреливает этих людей. Это была необходимая потеря, благодаря которой мех, не имея возможности открыть двери, свернул в другой пролёт. Когда мне не удалось отрезать ещё одну группу техники, я крикнула, предупреждая Шепард об опасности. Она хорошо справлялась: пули всегда достигали намеченной цели, быстро избавляясь от роботов. Я вздохнула с облегчением от того, что она не упорствует с биотикой; пока мы держали её на внутривенном питании во время седатации, мы делали расчёт калорий, необходимых для её тела в состоянии покоя. С такой активностью Шепард понадобится больше пищи, чтобы не свалиться с ног окончательно.  
  
      Ещё один маленький отряд мехов вынырнул из-за угла, и я подавилась своими комментариями, когда Шепард загорелась нулевым элементом, готовая к атаке. Она влетела в мехов посредством биотического скачка, разрывая при этом их состав на части, но от такого непомерного усилия была вынуждена согнуться пополам от усталости. Я видела, как она утирает кровь из носа: первый признак злоупотребления биотическими силами.  
  
      — Шепард, чёрт возьми! Ваше тело ещё не готово для этого. Оставайтесь в укрытии и ни в коем случае больше не используйте биотику! — прокричала я через интерком.   
  
      Шепард выглядела раздражённой и даже сгримасничала, сумев подняться на ноги, но я заметила, как она кратко кивнула перед тем, как продолжить путь дальше. С последующей группой роботов, находящихся на расстоянии нескольких дверей от Шепард, я ухватилась за возможность оторваться от передвижений коммандер, переключившись на записи с видеокамер. Кто-то из своих стал причиной этой атаки, так что я достала журнал посещений комнаты охраны. Из всего персонала, что побывали здесь за последние несколько часов, стояла только одна фамилия: главный врач Уилсон. У доктора не было весомой аргументации быть в этой комнате, ввиду чего я включила видеозапись, датируемую его посещением. Видео показало моего сотрудника, доктора Уилсона, взламывающего мехов станции, хотя я понятия не имею, откуда у него доступ к даным системам. Пару секунд спустя взломанные роботы открыли и по нему огонь. Этот идиот не продумал, как будет действовать в случае, если техника расценит его как потенциального недоброжелателя, и мне пришлось наблюдать, как тот, спотыкаясь, заковылял в противоположную челнокам сторону; похоже, он всё ещё находился на станции.  
  
      Я снова перевела взгляд на монитор, показывающий Шепард, почти прошедшую коридор. Она двигалась медленнее после применения биотики, но всё ещё имела лучший прогресс, чем я ожидала. Уровень боли, которую она чувствовала, должен был придать ей больше сомнений, но, несмотря на периодические гримасы, Шепард уверенно шла вперёд.   
  
      — Вы хорошо справляетесь, Шепард. Идите в следующую комнату, я встречу вас там... — начала было я, но прервалась, услышав суматоху позади. Чёрт подери! Целый отряд роботов намеревался смести комнату охраны вместе со мной, а здесь было мало места для укрытия. — Шепард? Вы меня слышите? Ко мне приближаются роботы! Я должна прекратить связь, но вы можете пройти по знакам аварийного выхода к челноку...   
  
      Надеюсь, Шепард услышала моё сообщение, так как отключилось электричество. Дьявол, Миранда. Прекрати волноваться и сваливай отсюда к чертям собачьим, пожурила себя я. Потом достала пистолет и скользнула к шкафу с оружием на другой стороне комнаты. Всё вооружение было слишком большим; я из ряда вон плохо стреляла из винтовки. Наконец, я отыскала на дне пистолет-пулемёт и зафиксировала его на бедре. Здесь был один громоздкий металлический стол, так что, не теряя ни минуты, я нырнула под него.   
  
      Мехи медленно зашли в комнату, позволяя детекторам движения попытаться обнаружить меня. Выскочив из своего укрытия, двоих я атаковала перезагрузкой, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тех закоротило. По выстрелу им в головы, и они рухнут наземь. Аналогичным образом разбираюсь ещё с двумя и жду следующую группу захвата. Я прислушалась к шагам. Было один... два... четыре... по крайне мере, пять роботов, идущих ко мне. Максимум двоих могу вырубить перезагрузкой и, если повезёт, ударить несколько целей биотической волной. Я была сильна, но мне не хватало навыков, которыми владеют азари. Видимо, лучшим выходом было зарядить по всем и пулей убежать отсюда. Если они замнутся хоть на секунду, мне удастся проскочить мимо них; щиты выдержат пару шальных выстрелов, но не всю атаку.   
  
      Я поднялась из-за стола. Двоих сбила перезагрузкой и одного — деформацией. Двое мехов всё ещё способны были атаковать меня, так что я, вытащив пистолет-пулемёт, спустила целую обойму на робота справа от себя. Один враг стоял в дверях, но я попросту разорвала его на части биотикой и закрыла двери как раз в тот момент, когда трое мехов восстановились и собирались обстреливать меня. Я на короткий миг прислонилась спиной к двери, позволяя вернуться своему дыханию в прежний ритм. Давненько меня не загоняли в угол без поддержки.   
  
      Оттолкнувшись от двери, я выбежала в коридор. Мне надо было добраться до Шепард. Она должна была направляться к отсеку с челноками, но у меня не было возможности контролировать её передвижение на протяжении всего пути. И потому я решила, что сразу отправлюсь к этому отсеку, чтобы проверить, добралась ли она туда самостоятельно. Если нет, то крыло, в котором она была в последний раз, находилось этажом выше от моего расположения. Я смогла бы найти её. Через несколько минут я уже стояла возле двери с челноками и открыла её, дабы обнаружить грот тишины, нарушаемой лишь звуками стрельбы наверху.   
  
      — Шепард? — Я рискнула. Безрезультатно. Я вбежала в лифт, надеясь, чтобы именно коммандер не была причиной перестрелки. У меня было бы больше веры в её боевые способности, если бы она не была разбужена так преждевременно. Я знала, что перед смертью её потенциал в сражении был огромным, но, чтобы достичь его снова, ей нужно было больше времени для полного восстановления. Да у меня даже не было времени провести тесты, дабы убедиться, что всё функционирует слаженно во время постоянной нагрузки. Я не позволю каким-то металлическим подонкам испортить всё, что было моей жизнью на протяжении двух лет. Дверь лифта открылась со свистом, и я увидела стоящего передо мной Уилсона. Думаю, было бы слишком — просить мехов позаботиться о нём. Мои губы изогнулись в насмешке, когда я навела на него пистолет, и единственная пуля пробила его голову насквозь. Шепард подняла оружие на звук и теперь смотрела на меня в ужасе.  
  
      — Какого чёрта ты творишь? — заорал на меня Джейкоб. Видимо, бравый вояка сумел-таки выжить. Я не была удивлена: он имел определённую сноровку выбираться из самых щекотливых ситуаций, даже если не всегда был крутым перцем.   
  
      — Свою работу. Уилсон нас предал, — ответила я ледяным тоном. Я заметила, как Шепард медленно опускает пистолет.   
  
      — У меня было предчувствие, что Уилсон выискивал момента выстрелить мне в спину, — обратилась ко мне Шепард. Хоть её рука с оружием и была расслабленной, я заметила, что она не убрала пальца со спускового крючка.   
  
      Я обнаружила, что улыбаюсь ей, когда ответила:  
  
      — Отменные инстинкты. Некоторые люди слишком беспечны, чтобы предвидеть подобное.   
  
      — Ну, я не была до сих пор бы живой, если бы доверялась каждому, кто протянет мне руку помощи, — сказала Шепард, в некотором роде намекая. Мои брови дёрнулись, как только я поняла смысл сказанного. Живая. Но только временно.  
  
      — Идём, — произнесла я. — Берём челнок и улетаем отсюда. Мой босс хочет поговорить с вами.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду Призрака? Я знаю, что ты работаешь на «Цербер», — поглумилась Шепард. От одного только упоминания этого имени её глаза зажглись недобрым огоньком, и она, усилив хватку на пистолете, слегка подняла руку с оружием в мою сторону.  
  
      Мои губы сжались в тонкую полоску от раздражения:  
  
      — Ах, Джейкоб, я должна была догадаться, что твоя совесть не сможет промолчать. — _Тупица_ , — добавила я вполголоса.   
  
      — Врать коммандер — не самый лучший способ склонить её на нашу сторону, — оправдался Джейкоб. Он всегда пытался быть таким порядочным.   
  
      — Ну, раз уж мы тут разоткровенничались, коммандер, не желаете узнать что-нибудь ещё перед тем, как мы отправимся? — поинтересовалась я, решив поумерить пыл, нарастающий за беспристрастным лицом Шепард.   
  
      На что женщина резко рассмеялась. С хрипотцой. Вряд ли это значило, что та обрадовалась. Как только она пододвинулась ближе ко мне, её лицо окрасилось в тёмную маску гнева. Мои инстинкты подсказывали отпрянуть, но гордость велела оставаться на месте. Господи, видеть, как она _двигается_ , было захватывающе. Одно дело, когда мониторы показывают тебе, что человек жив, но это... это было уже совершенно иной лигой. Эта женщина, умиротворённая во сне, сейчас источала силу и тьму. И это было восхитительно.   
  
      — Миранда Лоусон, ты кто такая, чтобы играть в Бога? Я не боюсь смерти, и, если ты думаешь, что, вернув меня к жизни, сможешь иметь рычаги воздействия на меня — подумай ещё раз. «Цербер» упустил все шансы на мою помощь в ту же секунду, когда спустил сраного молотильщика наводить кошмары на пятьдесят одного морпеха. Или вы забыли? Так что веди меня к Призраку, но не ожидай, что буду паинькой, — прорычала Шепард и прошествовала к челноку.   
  
       _Поняла... Коммандер_.


	2. Она живая

**Миранда**  
  
      Челночную поездку на станцию «Цербера» едва ли можно назвать информативной. Я задавала Шепард базовые вопросы, чтобы проверить её память, и так зная наперёд, что воспоминания женщины не повреждены. Коммандер напрямую заявила, что всё произошедшее на Акузе является делом рук «Цербера», а также вспомнила события, произошедшие до разрушения «Нормандии». Меня передёрнуло, когда она начала рассказывать о своём пребывании в открытом космосе. Я и представить не могла, каково это — провалиться в ничто, страдая от нехватки кислорода, а затем заживо сгореть в атмосфере планеты. Я видела останки Шепард, когда та только поступила к нам; тот кусок плоти едва мог именоваться телом… Но услышать от неё о подобном опыте всё же шокирующе. Однако, офицер, по-видимому, была весьма смущена, рассказывая свою леденящую душу историю. Она выглядела даже менее заинтересованной, когда мы посвящали её в некотором роде перемены, произошедшие в её теле с тех пор, как она умерла. Единственная реакция, проскользнувшая у неё на лице, возникла при упоминании, что её реконструкция растянулась порядком на два года. Её брови сомкнулись на переносице, и я отчётливо могла лицезреть, с каким трудом работают шестерёнки в её голове, пытаясь осмыслить и понять услышанное.  
  
      Всё это время я была одержима её лицом, её телом; я выискивала любые признаки усталости или ран, о которых она не говорила нам. Но ничего не смогла заметить. Шепард расслабленно сидела на своём месте. У меня возникал вопрос: была ли любая эмоция, выраженная ею, настоящей? Была ли сама коммандер Шепард настоящей? Я не беспокоилась о том, что могла вернуть к жизни клона или ещё чего. Я лично наблюдала каждый этап ее реконструкции из исконных образцов. Её мозг был повреждён на клеточном уровне, но не так сильно, как мы предположили на первых порах. Меня тревожило то, что после реабилитации её мозг... Что, если мы задели отделы ЦНС, которые должны были оставаться нетронутыми? Сканирование показало полную функциональность; Шепард сообразительна, как и должна быть. Как бы там ни было, мы до сих пор не понимаем, как личность может существовать физически отдельно от мозга, и малейшая ошибка может изменить её под корень. Я не позволю себе ошибиться.   
  
      По прибытии на станцию, Шепард первым делом отправилась на разговор к Призраку. Я уже была кратко проинформирована касательно миссии на Пути Свободы; Призрак был уверен – она не сможет отказаться от просьбы расследовать нападение на человеческую колонию. Хоть я не могла расслышать всех слов, но отчётливо слышала, как женщина повысила голос. Она однозначно злилась. Прямо-таки представляю, как вспыхивает огонь в этих зелёных глазах, а оскал ложится тенью на лице. Шепард считалась красавицей и раньше, во сне, но стала куда более пленительной сейчас, благодаря эмоциям, отображающимся на её лице. Тем не менее, я нахожу её идеализм слишком раздражающим. Все мои исследования показывали её самоотверженность службе и почёту; она за Альянс до мозга костей. Что будет делать коммандер без своего мундира? «Цербер» потратил целое состояние на неё, и я, без сомнения, уверена, что ей глубоко наплевать на это. Она всё так же будет считать нас террористической организацией, сломавшей ей жизнь. Я пыталась предупредить Призрака, но тот не послушал. Я быстро подняла взгляд на Шепард, тяжёлой поступью вошедшей в комнату.   
  
      — Миранда, — заявила она. Мы встретились глазами, и я вскинула бровь. Это не вопрос, так что сочту правильным не отвечать ввиду бесполезности. Коммандер была женщиной военной, и потому по привычке объявила о своём присутствии. Я видела, как её губы изогнулись во что-то, явно напоминающее презрение, но её приход мало чем отвлёк меня. Я всё так же пребывала в плену созерцания своей ожившей куклы.   
  
      — Предполагаю, я должна поблагодарить тебя за своё возвращение к жизни, — произнесла Шепард. Слова женщины не звучали так, будто она счастлива или благодарна, но я нашла её признание чрезвычайно забавным. Продолжая держать бровь вздернутой, я заняла свою излюбленную позу, положив руку на бедро.  
  
      — Любыми способами, которые вы знаете, коммандер. Вам нужно что-то конкретное от меня? — сказала я. И затем наблюдала, как, в ответ на мой будничный вопрос, на её лице возникло банальное раздражение от такой резкой перемены в сторону деловой выгоды между нами. По сути, я не чувствовала каких-то обязательств между нами. Ситуация с долгом должна решаться сугубо между ней и Призраком. «Цербер» делал крупные инвестиции в поддержку проекта «Лазарь» на плаву, и я с лихвой окупила каждую секунду пребывания на этой станции. Должно быть, коммандер и сама поняла это, хотя желала чувствовать себя вынужденной.   
  
      — Ты всегда такая стервозная, Миранда, или только по отношению ко мне? — поинтересовалась Шепард. Она подошла ближе, и я быстро сомкнула руки за спиной, дабы скрыть внезапную дрожь. Реакцию, — которую, к сожалению, я могу почувствовать — исходящую от её тела. Я приподняла подбородок и встретилась с ней взглядом: не позволю себе проявить слабину перед этой женщиной.   
  
      — «Цербер» потратил бесчисленное количество средств, вернув вас к жизни, Шепард. Пройдёт много времени, прежде чем мы выясним — полезны вы для нас или являетесь обузой. Я не сомневаюсь в ваших физических возможностях: я просмотрела каждое доступное видео, показывающее вас в действии, и восстановила вам тело. В одном видеоролике вы выглядели шокированными, пошевелив руками впервые за два года. Полагаю, вы всё так же будете смертоносны в бою, как и раньше, если не лучше, — произнесла я, позволяя себе маленькую усмешку, преисполненную гордости за проделанный труд. — Однако я нахожу ваши идеалы, равно как и мотивы, весьма опасными. Я верю в то, за что борется «Цербер», а вы ставите всё под угрозу, неважно, знаете или нет. Вы солдат Альянса, Шепард, и вы дышите их словами. Но они не захотят вернуть вас обратно, не после того, как ваша кровь оплачена «Цербером». Не могу не гадать, какое влияние это будет иметь на ваши действия. Интересно, отбросите ли вы свою гордость, дабы спасти невинных колонистов, которых ваш драгоценный Альянс продинамил?  
  
      Я могла прочесть её, словно открытую книгу, и Шепард ненавидела это. Она нахмурилась, когда стала объяснять свою позицию:  
  
      — Я могу сделать всё, что понадобится, Миранда. Если то, что говорит Призрак, окажется правдой, и Альянс и вправду не станет действовать, я пойду войною на Коллекционеров ради колонистов. Но я никогда не доверюсь «Церберу» или его служащим, — многозначительно произнесла она. Я оказалась удивлена таким ответом. Честно, ожидала, что она воспрянет против миссии и потребует немедленной депортации в Альянс. Но взамен женщина показала логичность и вдумчивость в ситуацию. Это... нетипично для солдата.   
  
      Я одарила её самой яркой улыбкой, которая сразу насторожила её:  
  
      — Поняла, коммандер. — Думаю, мне понравится это наше «туда и обратно».  
  
 **Лиара**  
  
      Инструментрон, лежащий на прикроватном столике, неожиданно запищал и от вибрации упал на пол. Я проворчала, удивляясь, кто мог прислать сообщение по защищённой частоте в столь ранний час. Не было света, идущего через окно и наполнявшего комнату теплом, так что я предположила, что сейчас время, близкое к утру. Откинув одеяло, я мгновенно пожалела о своем поступке — от холодного воздуха кожа покрылась мурашками, как только я прикоснулась к кафельной плитке. Присела на полу, пытаясь найти этот бесноватый омни-инструмент. Я поставила в уме галочку: убавить вибрацию устройства, чтобы оно хотя бы оставалось лежать на столике. Как только пальцы нащупали знакомую форму девайса, я быстро вернулась на кровать, устало пытаясь нажать нужные кнопки и рьяно борясь с постоянно закрывающимися глазами. Наконец, мне удалось открыть меню сообщений и найти новое. Разумеется, оно от Миранды Лоусон. От женщины, которой превосходно удаётся выводить меня из себя. Когда я выбрала это сообщение и открыла его, то едва не запустила инструментрон в стену.   
  
      Послание оказалось с вкладышем — фотографией. На ней оказалась красивая женщина, сидящая на лавке для пассажиров в челноке. У неё были чудесные рыжие волосы и блестящие зелёные глаза, смотрящие прямо на фотографа. Локти упирались в колени, а подбородок удобно расположился на переплетённых пальцах: поза, которую я узнала безоговорочно. Логотип «N7» ясно виднелся за одной из рук. Это невозможно. Волосы, глаза... Но лицо было тем же. Моя прекрасная Шепард. Текст под фото складывался в два простых слова: _Она живая_.


	3. Научные светила этого мира

**Миранда**  
  
      Поездка на челноке до колонии Путь Свободы была весьма неприятной. Я наблюдала, как Шепард становилась всё более взволнованной; ей становилось ещё больше не по себе, когда она переводила взгляд с меня на Джейкоба. Возможно это из-за церберовских эмблем на наших формах, но я не уверена. Шепард проявила готовность помочь колонистам, но я не могла не уловить, как бурлят нотки гнева внутри неё. Надеюсь, что не окажусь рядом, когда ей окончательно сорвёт крышу. Была ли это злость вызвана сотрудничеством с «Цербером»? Возможно. Я поднялась, когда потоки биотической энергии окутали руки офицера. Очевидно, что женщину просто нельзя оставлять наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
      — Вы выглядите так, будто готовы разорвать челнок на части, Шепард. Для этого есть причина? — как бы невзначай поинтересовалась я.   
  
      Когда она подняла на меня взгляд, её глаза были тёмными, полными ярости и воспоминаний. Хоть я и вздрогнула от столь чистой злобы, зрительный контакт не прервала. Это похоже на вызов.   
  
      — Вчера... вчера я была на «Нормандии», выполняя рутинное задание. А теперь я на церберовском челноке с грёбанными церберовскими оперативниками и пытаюсь их не прикончить. И в дополнение, меня проинформировали о «недоступности» прежней команды. Так что, смотря на тебя, я вижу людей, которые должны были быть со мной на этой миссии. Эти люди, были бы мне всё так же верны, если...   
  
       Не успела Шепард договорить , как я её перебила:  
  
      — ... если бы «Нормандия» никогда не была атакована? Если бы инцидент, который связан с «Цербером» — что маловероятно, — никогда бы не произошёл? Или вы предпочитаете очаровательных соседушек, которых вы бы получили, если бы мы оставили вас гнить на глубине шести футов* под землёй? С какой стороны ни посмотри, «Цербер» даровал вам чудо. Если вы злы из-за смерти, то злиться на меня нет смысла. Я — та, кто восстановил ваше прелестное тело.   
  
      Она однозначно подумывала убить меня. Я могла увидеть это в том, как дёрнулись её губы, как левая бровь возвысилась над правой, застыв в маске гнева. От страха по телу пробежались мурашки. Коммандер не сдвинулась с места, даже когда её челюсти крепко стиснулись меж собой, а костяшки пальцев рук побелели. Хорошо, что мы скоро приземлимся; возможно, сможем найти что-то, что сможет её отвлечь. Я снова села и взглянула на Джейкоба. Тот посмотрел на меня взглядом, говорящим: «О чем ты, чёрт подери, думала?», но я всего лишь пожала плечами и отвернулась.   
  
      Шепард, не теряя ни минуты, выпрыгнула из челнока, стоило ему приземлиться и открыть двери.   
  
      Это место было жутким. Несмотря на включенный повсюду свет, движение отсутствовало и никто не пришел встретить нас. В первом доме, подверженному обыску, всё ещё стоял накрытый стол для ужина: на тарелках до сих пор разложена еда. Подобное случалось и с другими колониями, но эта первая, на которую мы попали раньше других спецслужб. Меня удивило, как сильно подобная пустота действовала на нервы.   
  
      Мы прошли через окрестности и пересекли огромные ворота, и вдруг оказались атакованы группой роботов.   
  
      — Шо за херня, Лоусон? — Я услышала крик Шепард.   
  
      — Эти роботы должны распознавать нас как людей. Кто-то перепрограммировал их! — выкрикнула я.   
  
      Они были лёгкой мишенью, как и следующая группа техники за углом. Я пыталась понять, кто мог перепрограммировать роботов, чтобы те атаковали без предупреждения. Это должно было занять много времени. Запуск аварийного маяка, который никто из колонистов не удосужился включить, занимал и то меньше времени, чем взлом мехов. Видимо, перепрограммирование произошло после нападения.   
  
      — Шепард, мы здесь не одни, — предупредила я.   
  
      Она повернула ко мне голову, но я не смогла разглядеть её лица через забрало. Шепард лишь кивнула и повела нас дальше. Открыв двери, мы увидели кучку кварианцев.   
  
      — Убери оружие, Празза, нам не нужна ещё одна драка, — произнесла Тали Зора вас Нима.  
  
      — С оперативниками «Цербера» я дел вести не желаю, — заявил Празза, продолжая держать пушку наведённой.  
  
      — Тали? — спросила Шепард натянутым голосом. Она сняла шлем, чтобы кварианка смогла увидеть лицо. Вот только оно не было таким, каким его помнила Тали.   
  
      — Кто ты? И откуда знаешь моё имя? Погоди... Шепард? Это невозможно! — завопила она.   
  
      — «Цербер», — Шепард бросила взгляд в мою сторону, — восстановили меня, Тали. Я здесь для расследования расхищений колоний.   
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду, что работаешь на «Цербер», — воскликнула Тали. — Как ты могла? Ты же ненавидишь их!  
  
      Я увидела сомнение, на секунду возникшее на лице коммандер. У неё были подобные мысли на этот счет, и она изо всех сил пыталась объяснить это Тали, хоть и сама не была уверена касательно ответа. Я решила вмешаться. Она пребывала в смятении, потому не смогла бы убедительно соврать.   
  
      — Шепард осталась такой, какой была и раньше, если ты на это намекаешь. Я собственноручно восстановила её. Благодаря броне, большая площадь её тела оказалась не тронута, вернее — повреждена в меньшей степени. Всё, что нужно было сделать, это зажечь свет обратно. Она не клон, равно как и не ИИ. Если она не эти два варианта, то кем ещё ей быть, если не собой? — закончила я. Последний вопрос шел прямиком из сердца, подразумевая ответ, которого я так отчаянно хотела.   
  
      — Ты помнишь те заставы гетов, Тали? — наконец заговорила Шепард. — Вы, ребята, позволили мне сесть за руль того ужасного «Мако». Собрав данные со всех постов, я отдала их тебе, чтобы ты забрала с собой во флотилию. Это помогло тебе с Паломничеством?  
  
      Тали заметно расслабилась и настойчиво предложила Праззе опустить оружие. Колеблясь, она сделала шаг навстречу и только потом заключила коммандер в крепкие объятья, однако я видела, как её инструментрон провёл быстрое сканирование. Похоже, или же мне так показалось, что она осталась довольной результатами. Я не могла быть уверена, так как её лицо скрыто маской скафандра. Даже немного завидую тому, что Шепард имеет такую верную подругу даже после двух лет отсутствия. Большинство людей имело бы немалую долю... сомнения. Но Шепард всегда была другой: все любили её и готовы были последовать за ней хоть на край света. _Я не завидую_ , сделала себе выговор я.   
  
      — Да, Шепард. Эти данные были бесценным подарком. Но, понимаешь, нам нужно двигаться дальше. Кварианец-паломник, Витор, был на этой колонии до атаки. Он скрылся на складе, где приземлился его корабль, и мы предполагаем, что именно он перепрограммировал роботов. Сейчас мы пытаемся добраться до него, чтобы отвести в безопасное место, — пояснила Тали.   
  
      Я наблюдала, как Шепард пытается вникнуть в ситуацию, ловя на себе опасливые взгляды других кварианцев, хоть те и мигом отворачивались. Я смогла увидеть в её глазах момент принятия решения; они стали ясней, зажглись в предвкушении. Коммандер предложила нам кооперативный розыск Витора. Он, судя по всему, единственный, кто знал, что произошло с колонией. Это была первая колония, на которой остался выживший.   
  
      Я заметила недовольство, белой нитью вшитое в позы многих пришельцев, когда Шепард озвучила свой план. Им не нравилась сама идея сотрудничества с «Цербером», особенно учитывая тот весомый аргумент, что мы почти взорвали их корабль во флотилии. Так что я решила пока оставаться не у дел. Однако это не значит, что я не могу одаривать саркастическими ухмылками самых вспыльчивых кварианцев, ворчащих в дальнем конце группы. Они хотели было идти на меня с кулаками, но Тали остановила их взглядом. Я посчитала, что это взгляд; невозможно с уверенностью сказать, что творится за этими масками.   
  
      Мой отряд во главе с Шепард оказался слегка приторможен кучкой разъярённых дронов. Никто из нас не был бойцом ближнего боя, а я —единственная, кто мог пользоваться техникой перегрузки. Так что мы сразу же скрылись в укрытии, пытаясь вести ответный огонь по жестянкам.   
  
      В конечном итоге нам удалось вывести их из строя, пусть это и заняло некоторое время. Тали по громкой связи объявила, отряд Праззы двинулся дальше, в надежде первыми отыскать Витора. На что сам Витор выслал им подарочек в виде здоровенного ИМИРа, который втоптал в пыль маленькую группку кварианцев. Я осталась безучастной к тупости Праззы. Если ты вынужден работать с людьми, которым не доверяешь, то по крайней мере отправь их вперёд в качестве пушечного мяса. Хотя это сыграло нам на руку — мы не будем удивлены появлением робота. Я посмотрела в лицо Шепард, что было хорошо видно через забрало шлема (поликарбонат которого женщина не удосужилась затемнить), ожидая увидеть ярость от предательства. Но на её лице не проскользнуло ни малейшей эмоции. С изумлением я поняла: она знала, что Празза её не послушается, но всё-таки действовала согласно плану.   
  
      В борьбе с неизвестным очевидно, что люди и кварианцы станут атаковать вместе: это и было причиной, почему Шепард выдвинула такой план. Но если она знала, что Празза ослушается её, это могло значить только две вещи: либо она ненавидит «Цербер» до такой степени, что желает кварианцам добраться до выжившего быстрее нас, либо она преднамеренно использовала отряд пришельцев, дабы узнать, что может предпринять Витор. И я не уверена, какой вариант хуже. Если она ненавидит «Цербер» так сильно, что готова саботировать собственное задание, то она не достойна быть спасительницей этих колонистов. Но если Шепард попросту использовала кварианцев в качестве приманки... это значит, что что-то не так. Коммандер не была такой холодной раньше, и она ни за что не пожелала бы, чтобы Тали оказалась в опасности. А возможно, мне лишь так казалось. Встреча между ними стала первым разом, когда я увидела тепло во взгляде Шепард, хоть та и равнодушно отнеслась к другим кварианцам. Если она предположила, что с Тали всё будет хорошо, и только отряд Праззы потерпит потери, то, возможно, она позволила погибнуть этим ребятам ради нашей выгоды. Или я просто преувеличиваю. Может быть, Шепард даже и не предполагала предательства Праззы, или надеялась, что Тали его образумит.   
  
      В отчаянии, я взъерошила волосы. _Могла ли прежняя Шепард поступить так же? Чёрт, не знаю._  
  
      Быстро расправившись с громадным мехом, мы отыскали Витора. Тот даже показал нам видеозапись атаки, на которой расхитителями колоний выступили Коллекционеры.   
  
      И всё-таки, не могу оторвать взгляда от её лица. Этого красивого, напуганного лица, выдающего _панику_. Это было то же лицо, смотрящее на меня с настолько необузданной ненавистью, что у меня даже задрожали руки, но в то же время может равнодушно смотреть на мертвых кварианцев. Однако меня мало заботила моральная часть её поступков, лишь бы они доказывали _реальность_ коммандер Шепард. Подобную неуверенность я ощущала впервые в жизни, и уже ненавижу это чувство. Неужели это так сложно — узнать мотивации одной единственной женщины? Вздохнув, я наконец сконцентрировалась на разговоре:  
  
      — Ладно, Шепард, хватаем кварианца и забираем с собой. Он может быть ещё полезен.  
  
      — Что?! — возмущенно восклицает Тали. — Ты никуда его не заберешь, особенно с «Цербером»! Он _болен_ и нуждается в медицинском обследовании. Шепард, пожалуйста, если наша дружба ещё что-то значит для тебя, ты не позволишь «Церберу» забрать Витора. Если нужно, я пришлю тебе данные с его инструментрона, — взмолилась она.  
  
      — Тали, — кажется, Шепард была ошеломлена, — разумеется, Витор может пойти с тобой. Как будто бы я позволю Лоусон заполучить то, чего она хочет, — а вот здесь я нахмурилась. — Тали, наша дружба всё ещё очень важна для меня. Ты... ты боишься меня?   
  
      Кварианка выразительно посмотрела на коммандер и только потом ответила:  
  
      — Думаю, немного. Это всё слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой, и «Цербер» мог проделать множество модификаций с тобой, даже если у тебя сохранились воспоминания Шепард.   
  
      — Позволь доказать тебе это, Тали. Возвращайся со мной на «Нормандию» и помоги остановить эти похищения. Всё будет как в старые добрые времена, и ты сама убедишься, что я это я.  
  
      — Если бы я могла, Шепард, но у меня задание. Слишком важное, чтобы бросить его прямо сейчас. Но может... может, когда я его закончу, — проговорила Тали.  
  
      — Не могу сказать, что понимаю тебя. Я думала, мы подруги, и что ты пойдёшь со мной. Я думала, что ты поможешь мне разобраться с происходящим. Я… я скучаю по тебе и ребятам, — закончила коммандер.   
  
      Мне хотелось смеяться. Женщина была в сознании ни много ни мало, а целых два дня, и всё это время она вынужденно испытывет нехватку прежней команды. А теперь сравните это с двухгодовой отлучкой Шепард для Тали. Пусть это и не самое лучшее время для шуток, но я нахожу ситуацию весьма и весьма забавной.   
  
      Перед тем как увести Витора, Тали бросила через плечо:  
  
      — Мы всё ещё подруги, Шепард, и твоя команда так же скучает по тебе. Скучает сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Тебе нужно... тебе нужно по возможности повидаться с Лиарой. Хоть она всех нас оттолкнула, я присматриваю за ней. Она восприняла известие о твоей смерти намного хуже, чем остальные. — И девушка скрылась за дверью.   
  
      Я обратила внимание на лицо Шепард и заметила искру боли, отразившуюся на нём. Эти глаза полны тьмы и гнева: все её надежды снова оказались втоптаны в грязь этого нового мира, в который я её возвратила. Ещё один друг отвернулся от Шепард, оставляя её наедине с «Цербером» и всё такой же неопределенной миссией по спасению колонистов. И, в довершение всего, услышать, как же сильно горевала Лиара...Это должно было заставить женщину захотеть разорвать кого-нибудь на части. Только двум членам экипажа было известно об отношениях коммандер с Лиарой; неудивительно, почему Тали не поняла скорбь Т'Сони.  
  
      Я лично работала с азари, когда та заполучила для нас тело Шепард. Даже проявила сдержанное уважение по отношению к её целеустремленности, но также стала первой свидетельницей мрака, пожирающего её изнутри. Это и было эмоциональным подтверждением, позволившего мне узнать, что они влюблены друг в друга. И моё откровение позволило нам использовать её личные мотивы для нашей цели. Однако когда она, наконец, достала тело Шепард, то её убеждения живо улетучились. Лиара, увидев, какой урон был нанесен коммандер, не поверила, что мы сможем вернуть её к жизни. Естественно, я вынудила её вернуть нам тело, но последние слова инопланетянки всё ещё эхом отдавались в голове, вызывая уйму сомнений:  
  
      — _Вам никогда не удастся сделать это, Мисс Лоусон. Все научные светила этого мира не смогут вернуть мою Шепард обратно ко мне. Ты можешь заставить её тело двигаться, ходить, говорить, но где гарантия, что ты сможешь вернуть её такой, какой она была прежде? Я не могу смотреть на это тело и видеть, как из него испарилась её душа. Как ты собираешься вернуть её к жизни? Может ли наука воспроизвести сострадание? Может ли она воспроизвести любовь? Не смей обещать мне, что возвратишь мою любимую ко мне, когда я знаю, что этого не будет!_ — Лиара замолчала и отошла от меня, но затем обернулась и продолжила, правда теперь тише и обречённей: — _И если тебе удастся совершить невозможное — если это тело поднимется, снова начнёт ходить и это действительно окажется Шепард — тогда это будет не твоим подвигом, Миранда_.   
  
      И я всё ещё раздумываю над истинным смыслом этих слов. Чей же это подвиг, если не мой? Была ли женщина, стоящая передо мной _настоящей_ Шепард, которую знала Лиара? Совершила ли я невозможное? Возвратилась ли её душа? Я махнула рукой на эту сентиментальную чушь. Нет такого понятия, как душа —наука давно доказала это. Я восстановила Шепард мозг и тело, вследствие чего та ожила. Это меньшее, над чем следовало бы беспокоиться. Так почему же я сомневаюсь? Вернула ли я настоящую Шепард, если по-другому быть не может?   
  
      Пока я витала в облаках, тело на автомате двигалось за Шепард. Мы заняли места в челноке и отправились доложить Призраку о нашем «успехе». Шепард продолжала сидеть со стоическим выражением, но я могла разглядеть пламя, горящее под её кожей. Она хотела кого-нибудь обвинить, кого-нибудь обескровить.   
  
      Я уж было открыла рот, дабы сказать нечто подбадривающее, или хоть что-то полезное, но челнок со встряской приземлился. Шепард, глянув на меня исподлобья, выпрыгнула из приземлившегося транспорта, и, ни разу не остановившись, отправилась прямиком в здание, дабы побеседовать с Призраком.  
  


XXX

  
  
      Вернувшись к себе в каюту, я принялась тереть виски в попытке унять жуткую головную боль. Колония подтвердила опасения Призрака насчёт Коллекционеров, опасения, которыми он не удосужился поделиться со мной. И это бесит. Со вздохом я заняла привычное место за своим столом и открыла запись с камеры наблюдения в кабине Шепард. Хоть это и было грубым вторжением в частную жизнь — поставить камеру, фиксирующую каждое её движение, но это часть моих обязанностей — убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке. «Цербера» не заботили личные чувства — мои, раз уж на то пошло — но я пообещала себе, что прекращу слежку, как только женщина остынет и согласится работать.   
  
      Я с удивлением обнаружила, что коммандер на месте не оказалось. Могу точно поклясться, что видела, как она уехала к себе на лифте. Я узнала причину её отсутствия, когда женщина буквально вломилась ко мне. Её глаза пылали огнем, а сама она приблизилась ко мне настолько, что мы почти соприкасались кончиками носов.  
  
      — Что. Это. Блять. Такое, — убийственно тихо задала вопрос Шепард, указывая на лицо. Я побледнела. Ну конечно же, у неё только сейчас выдалась возможность рассмотреть себя в зеркале.   
  
      — Мы не уверены. Похоже, один из ваших генов мутировал в процессе реконструкции, и мы не знали, как устранить возникший изъян. Это безобидно, правда.  
  
      — Безобидно?! — взревела она, не веря своим ушам. — Это не моё лицо! Это не мои глаза и это не мои волосы! Это не безобидно! Я даже не похожа на себя. Если вы пытались восстановить человека, то могли бы соблюсти все сраные детали! Неудивительно, что Тали почти не поверила мне! — Коммандер остановилась и принялась потирать виски, чтобы успокоиться.   
  
      — Я не знаю, кто это, — тихо произнесла она, прикасаясь к своему лицу. Я было потянулась к ней, чтобы попытаться успокоить, но та, увидев движение моей руки, отпрянула. Её глаза снова наполнились злобой, и женщина отступила на шаг назад, подальше от меня.   
  
      — Мне жаль, коммандер, — извинилась я. Вряд ли я чем-то могла ей помочь в сложившейся ситуации.  
  
      — Пофиг, — пробурчала она. Я смотрела ей вслед, когда она вышла и понеслась к лифту, обратно в свою каюту.  
  
      На этот раз, когда я открыла запись с камеры, её кабина уже не была пустой, но женщина на экране была настолько погружена в гнев и печаль, что я с трудом могла на неё смотреть. У меня возникло внезапное чувство, что это не предназначено для моих глаз. Я быстро свернула видео, но затем снова развернула и нажала на кнопку записи. Позже, когда я снова проверила запись, то увидела спящую Шепард. Я переслала видео Лиаре Т’Сони. Разыгрывала ли я её? Не уверена. Действительно ли я начинаю переживать? Надеюсь, что нет.   
  
**Лиара**  
  
      Уже смеркалось, когда мой инструментрон зажужжал в очередной раз. Сердце замерло, зная, что это от Миранды. Я не уверена, что хочу знать это. Я провела два года, оплакивая любовь всей своей жизни, и вот теперь она сидела передо мной на этом фото. За прошедшие несколько дней я снова и снова глядела на изображение, не веря собственным глазам. Я скучаю по её знакомым сиреневым глазам и светлым непослушным волосам, но чем больше я смотрела, тем больше убеждалась, что новые цвета идут ей. Если бы она оказалась лысой, то это мало что изменило бы, ведь её лицо всё ещё было прежним. Лицо, которое я уже не надеялась увидеть снова.   
  
      Наконец, я поняла, что не ожидала успеха «Цербера» в оживлении Шепард. Никогда бы не подумала, что и вправду снова увижу любимую. Теперь у меня появился шанс увидеть её, совсем скоро. Но действительно ли это она? Вместо неё самой может оказаться только тело, пустая оболочка — участь худшая, чем смерть.   
  
      Было бы лучше, если бы она и вправду вернулась той же? Что бы она подумала обо мне сейчас? Я вздрогнула, представив, как эти глаза будут блуждать по моему телу. Воспоминания всё ещё хранили в себе запах миндаля, смешанный с чем-то земным — запахом, шлейфом окутывавшим Шепард по вечерам после душа. Её температура тела была намного выше моей, а кожа всегда теплая, будто бы милая загорала под солнцем. Сердце в груди заныло от одной только мысли о ней в моих объятиях. Но я уже не была прежней. Я стала холоднее, грубее. У меня есть цель, в которую я не хочу посвящать Шепард. Не хочу, чтобы она узнала, как я её предала, как отдала её тело людям, которые первоначально травмировали её. Но, даже забывшись в памятных моментах, не могу сдержать любопытства к сообщению, что прислала Миранда. На этот раз было не фото, а видео. Шепард стояла возле своего стола, упершись руками о его поверхность. Я нажала «проигрывать».  
  
      Она прошлась взад и вперёд, биотика расползлась по её коже, подобно огню. Это напомнило мне, как Эвелин отреагировала на события, произошедшие на Вермайре, и я знала, что сейчас она устроит погром. Сначала Шепард, схватив стул, запустила мебель в стену. Следом за ним отправились постельное белье и всякая всячина на столе. Она швырнула свою наградную медаль, которую «Цербер» предусмотрительно поместил в каюту. После — потянулась к фотографии в рамке и уже, было, подумывала совершить с ней то же, что и с медалью, но остановилась. Замерла, дрожащими руками удерживая фотографию. Когда девушка поменяла позу, я смогла рассмотреть, что в рамке пестрело изображение моего лица. Я оказалась потрясённой. Однако это объясняло, почему «Цербер» оставил фото. Призрак узнал о наших отношениях и использовал их беспощадно. Шепард, сделав пару шагов, присела на полу, всё ещё держа в руках изображение. Я могла слышать всхлипывания, сокрушающие её тело.  
  
      — Где я, Лиар? Тот ли я человек? Это по-настоящему? Не понимаю, как я попала сюда, и почему все предают меня. Почему тебя здесь нет, Лиара? Почему, открыв глаза, первым я увидела не твое лицо? — Моё сердце разрывалось на части от её слов.   
  
      — Они, блять, поймали меня в эту ловушку, и я не вижу способа выбраться из неё, не предав колонистов. Знаю, что должна остаться, но не доверяю им. Они являются причиной, по которой моя жизнь разрушилась, и теперь я вынуждена сотрудничать с ними. Я так зла. Я совсем запуталась… Как же хочу вернуться на старую «Нормандию». Хочу держать тебя в объятиях, как тем утром перед атакой. Я думала, что у нас будет много времени вместе. Я чертовски сильно люблю тебя. Где же ты, Лиара?  
  
       _Ох, любовь моя, я скучаю по тебе. Будешь ли ты всё ещё любить меня, увидев, во что я превратилась, через что мне пришлось пройти, потеряв тебя? Где ты тогда будешь, Эвелин? Почему тебя забрали у меня?_  
  
      Горькие слезы начинают скатываться по лицу. Закончившись, видео само удалилось с омни-инструмента. Наверняка работа Миранды, но я всё ещё могла видеть лицо Шепард, отпечатанное в моей памяти. Я могла слышать боль в голосе, когда она обращалась к фото со мной и спрашивала, что с ней произошло.   
  
      Эвелин. От одного только имени до сих пор по телу мурашки, а на щеках - румянец. Я восстановила её армейские жетоны, где впервые увидела это имя. Имя, которое она никому не сказала, даже мне. Возможно, у неё не выдалось подходящего времени, а может, она не придала этому особого значения. В отличие от меня. Достав почерневшие жетоны из ящика стола, я провела пальцем по их поверхности, ощущая гравировку. Эвелин М. Шепард. _Хочу быть там, с тобой. Хочу быть той Лиарой, которую ты помнишь, чтобы мы могли наверстать упущенное время и жить долго и счастливо._ Я выключила инструментрон, желая проделать то же с воспоминаниями, что подвергали меня пытке своим счастьем.


	4. Королева Омеги

**Миранда**  
  
      Омега — та ещё дырища. Всё на этой глыбе покрыто грязью, от стен до самих жителей. Начинаю сомневаться, что квартиры здесь предоставляются с заранее установленной душевой системой. Но самым худшим оказался витающий в воздухе запах — это некая смесь из пыли, пота, крови и вони немытого тела, которая практически врезается тебе в лицо, как только сходишь с палубы «Нормандии». Я инстинктивно потёрла лицо и одежду, ожидая увидеть на пальцах горы мазута. Разумеется, никакой грязи не было.  
  
      Атмосфера Омеги заявляет о себе, как только позволяешь ногам соприкоснуться с землёй. Я не удивилась, что миссия завела нас в эту питательную среду для сомнительных личностей, но надеялась, что это того стоило. Ария, неизменная королева пиратов Омеги, не питала ко мне симпатии, но нам нужна была её помощь чтобы найти Архангела и Мордина Солуса.   
  
      Что ж, помяни черта, и он тут как тут. И минуты ни пришло после посадки, как к нам заявился один из лакеев Арии, запрашивая, чтобы мы «представили» себя. На Омеге, это было вежливым эвфемизмом «вали в «Загробную жизнь» или Ария не преминет засунуть тебе сапог в задницу». К счастью, я ожидала подобного приёма. Ария всегда имела талант к эпатированию публики, начиная от высокого красного воротника и заканчивая сапогами на четырёхдюймовых* каблуках. Ей нравилось напоминать новоприбывшим, кто владеет браздами правления Омегой. Однако оглядываясь назад, пожалуй, мне стоило предупредить об этом Шепард; её челюсть напряжённо сжалась от подобного приказа. И перед тем как коммандер смогла открыть рот, чтобы послать батарианца исчезнуть в тумане, я опередила её, сообщив, что скоро подойдем, на что ненависть ко мне вмиг омрачила её глаза. Знаю, что должна чувствовать беспокойство, ведь мне придётся пройти многочисленные передряги вопроса жизни и смерти с женщиной, что фактически готова испепелить меня, но я не беспокоилась. Я, возможно иррационально, всё ещё верила в добрую натуру Шепард, и знала, что как солдат она расценит меня ценным объектом для задания, если не больше.   
  
      Из-за моего вмешательства на лице Шепард появилась присущая ей мрачность, но она без единого слова прошла мимо меня в конец проулка. Там томился в ожидании Заид Массани, пресловутый наёмник и охотник за головами. Он не был нежной натурой, что бы это ни значило, но, с началом разговора, стал нравиться мне всё больше и больше. Шепард как всегда была вся в делах, но Заид не испугался её, и это придавало ему некую очаровательность. Я уверена: если бы её гнев был направлен на него, то он тут же бы напрудил в штаны, как и остальные, но сейчас мужчина держался молодцом. Нам явно нужны кадры, что смогли бы выдержать давящий авторитет Шепард. Коммандер жестом приказала Массани следовать за нами, взамен отправив Тейлора обратно на корабль, приказав ему заняться приготовлениями каюты для головореза. Я ухмыльнулась: по мне, Шепард просто не нравился Джейкоб. Наверняка она хотела его заморозить в ту же минуту, как только узнала о добровольном переходе мужчины из Альянса в «Цербер».   
  
      Коммандер повела нас через ещё одну дверь, и мы ступили в зону причала. Неоновые огни «Загробной жизни» на мгновение ослепили мои глаза. Клуб невозможно пропустить; вибрация тяжелых бассов чувствуется даже через подошвы сапог. И это учитывая, что мы находились достаточно далеко от входа. Вереница жалких «никто» столпилась возле входа, и откровенно пьяный мужчина пытался убедить наёмника Арии, что та лично его пригласила. Я наблюдала как Шепард, которая терпеть не может очереди, прошла прямо к привратнику и стала топать ногой, пока тот искал её имя в списке приглашённых. Я удивилась, что в списке батарианца вообще есть её имя. Сомневаюсь, что Ария внесёт её как «коммандер Шепард», и её лакей по-прежнему в состоянии сохранять спокойствие. Было ещё странней, что пришелец вообще искал имя, несмотря на то, что Шепард даже не удосужилась назвать его, лишь таращась на него и ожидая, когда же двери будут открыты. Должно быть, Ария попросту предупредила наёмника, чтобы, когда заявится злая женщина, с ног до головы закованная в броню, он безоговорочно её пропустил. Я буквально наступала Шепард на пятки, когда та прошла в клуб и проследовала прямиком к лестнице на другой стороне зала. Она вовсю глазела по сторонам и остановилась лишь раз, чтобы посмотреть на одну из этих танцовщиц-азари, извивающихся в воздухе. Их кожа была приятного голубого оттенка. Коммандер вздохнула, перед тем как быстро пройти дальше.   
  
      Любое сожаление, которое могла ощущать Шепард, было быстро стёрто с её лица, когда мы подошли к ступенькам. Я кивнула в одобрении за её спиной, где она не смогла меня увидеть; нам придётся сыграть в своеобразную партию, чтобы разобраться с Арией Т’Лоак. Безжалостная, прекрасная и невероятно смертоносная, Ария держала Омегу в железном кулаке. Ей не было нужды вмешиваться в дела местных группировок, но беда грозит любому главарю банды, если тот не уплатит долю вовремя. Некоторые предпочитают рассматривать Арию как главу мафии, но, я думаю, звание королевы пиратов ей подобает лучше всего. Деньги ей отсчитываются,и только потому что она босс. Взамен жители Омеги могут спать спокойно, потому как опасные противники попросту не пойдут против Арии. Это было взаимовыгодным соглашением, и азари правила своим царством из личной мансарды в «Загробной жизни». Я видела, как она наблюдала за нами, когда мы вошли в её владения.  
  
      Нас незамедлительно взяли на мушку, но этот жест скорее чисто для формальности. Эдакий реверанс в присутствии своеобразного идола, именуемого «королевой». Я заметила как на лице Арии появилось притворное безразличие, когда один из её приспешников подтвердил личность Шепард. Гладкая сиреневая кожа Арии покрыта облегающим костюмом, оставляющим мало места для воображения. Малые участки кожи оставлены оголёнными, возбуждая тебя узреть больше. Её плечи покрыты отличительным белым жакетом, охватывающим тело лишь до талии. Ария имела весьма аппетитные формы, тёмные глаза и пухлые губы, растянувшиеся в хищный оскал; вся её сущность источала ауру силы, секса и смерти. Нечто, что делало её абсурдно симпатичной в извращённом понимании. Учитывая мою сексуальную незаинтересованность в азари, было сложно избежать физической реакции от вида Арии. Я уже начала ощущать как участилось сердцебиение, а внизу живота разлилась сладкая оскомина тепла. Ария знала, какой эффект она производит на других, и потому лишь самодовольно улыбнулась, перед тем как снова обратить внимание на Шепард.   
  
      Коммандер делала свои предположения относительно сложившейся обстановки, хотя и без физического отклика на Арию, как у меня. Я знала, что сейчас её мозг пытался обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, где Ария явно имела преимущество. Каждый сценарий был битвой, а Шепард всегда была тактиком; она ненавидела проигрывать. Я видела, как она подмечает каждого охранника, наибольшее внимание уделяя приближенным к Арии. Она послала одного из них, ставшего на её пути, и у меня в буквальном смысле отвисла челюсть, когда я услышала, как одна из её застёжек щёлкнула, открывшись. Пальцы проворно засуетились на замках, и Шепард быстро сняла доспехи, защищающие торс с руками, но оставила латы на ногах, вкупе с патронашем. Она была одета в один лишь форменный подлатник, подчёркивающий каждый мускул на животе при ходьбе. Моё обоняние вмиг учуяло смесь миндаля с тёмными земными нотками, и нечто сродни ванили, от запаха которой перехватывает дух. Но Шепард проигнорировала мой нечаянно вырвавшийся вздох. _Чёрт дери, Миранда, прекрати краснеть, как школьница, и соберись, тряпка. Ты восстановила эту женщину и, ради всего святого, уже видела её нагишом._ Сейчас уж точно было не до мыслей об оголённой Шепард, так что я перевела взгляд, выискивая что угодно, что смогло бы вернуть разум на верную стезю. Я обратила внимание на Арию, которая, как ни странно, имела такую же реакцию на Шепард, что и я.  
  
      Коммандер, сложив части брони рядом с диваном, уселась на него. Намного ближе, чем указала королева пиратов. Я завистливо наблюдала, как хорошо сработала показушность Шепард. Ария, мигом занявшая место слева от Шепард, выглядела слегка потрясённой, ведь женщина, вместо того, чтобы действовать по указке, сразу заявила о своих правах на мебель. Ария улыбнулась, перед тем как откинуться на спинку дивана в своей излюбленной вальяжной позе. Она позволила Шепард задать себе все интересующие её вопросы, однако я сочла азари _необычайно_ дружелюбной. Коммандер была привлекательной и обставила её в предыдущей игре эго, но я знала, что Ария ничего не даёт просто так и не важно, кто перед ней. Так что я продолжила ожидать, когда же она захочет получить своё вознаграждение. Это затянулось бы надолго, если бы Шепард не зашевелилась на диване, собираясь встать. Внезапно, Ария пододвинулась ближе к ней и запустила пальцы в рыжеватые волосы. Жест был настолько интимным, что я увидела как застыло лицо Шепард от неожиданности. Брови сошлись на переносице от усилия подавить желание вывернуть эти пальцы на месте.   
Голос Арии был низким, когда она фактически прошептала Шепард на ухо:  
  
      — Знаешь, виделась недавно с твоей маленькой подружкой, Лиарой Т’Сони. Трахнула бы её лично, если бы малышка не была такой взмыленной от поиска твоего бездыханного тела. Мне вот любопытно, а почему же ты не с ней, учитывая, что эта вертлявая девчонка для тебя сделала? Я даже видела как она прихлопнула биотикой батарианца прямо в этом уголке. Девка бегала вокруг, дымясь от злости. Что ж, должно быть, у неё там случилась довольно-таки адская история или, правильней сказать, адски разбитое сердце. Какой вариант ты предпочитаешь?  
  
      Всё, приехали. А вот и она — странного рода оплата.  
  
      На что Шепард пододвинулась ближе к Арии, её щеки пылали яростью, а мускулы на лице стали напряжены до безумия.  
  
      — Не смей при мне упоминать Лиару, — прорычала она сквозь стиснутые зубы. Коммандер хотела было подняться с дивана, но Ария с силой сжала ей волосы, заставляя ту вернуться на прежнее место. Рука азари смело разгуливала по животу женщины, что послужило самому что ни на есть рыку, вырвавшемуся из горла коммандер. Ария не ответила, но было видно, что она довела Шепард до ручки. Рука в рыжих волосах с силой потянула вперёд, вынуждая снова встретиться лицом к лицу с инопланетянкой.   
  
      — Не еби мне мозг, Шепард. Твоя маленькая чистокровка многим перешла дорогу, чем обеспечила себе врагов, слишком грозных даже для неё. Зови это дружеским предупреждением, — Ария убрала руку из волос, отталкивая Шепард. Коммандер незамедлительно поднялась и руками стала приглаживать причёску, пытаясь сгладить это вторжение в личное пространство.  
  
      — Ну и какого пекла тебя должно это заботить, Ария? — поинтересовалась Шепард. Ария лишь закатила глаза, с усмешкой наблюдая за тем, как коммандер пытается управится с защёлками и упряжками. Тихонько подойдя к женщине, я помогла ей разобраться с самыми сложными застёжками. Знаю, при других обстоятельствах Шепард бы ни за что не позволила себе этот жест, но сейчас она хотела свалить отсюда как можно скорее.  
  
      — Может, Т’Сони мне нравится, — ответила Ария.   
  
      — Врёшь, — сердито бросила Шепард.   
  
      Когда мы покончили с последним карабином её брони, коммандер резко одернула мои руки. Я вернулась обратно и встала рядом с Заидом, нахально подмигнувшим мне. На это я фыркнула, и он рассмеялся.   
  
      — Не вижу причины, почему тебя должны интересовать мои мотивы. Закончим на этом. Можешь идти, — отмахнулась от неё Ария.  
  
      Хоть Шепард и нахмурилась, ей не нужно было повторять дважды. Неторопливой походкой она спустилась вниз по ступенькам, и мы с Заидом двинулись за ней. Я напоследок оглянулась на ехидную Арию, развалившуюся на диване, и до меня дошло, что Шепард направилась к вербовщику наемников, стоящему позади клуба.  
      — Разве мы не должны сперва отравиться в зону карантина? Заполучить профессора для создания защиты против роя ищеек наша первоочередная цель. Архангел может подождать, — предложила я.  
  
      Если бы глазами можно было прожечь кожу, то у меня уже не было бы руки; столь пристальным был взгляд Шепард в ответ на прикосновение.   
  
      — Последнее, что я слышала, Лоусон — саларианец сейчас в клинике в безопасности. Чего не скажешь об Архангеле, за которым охотятся три банды наёмников. Если верить Арии, он забаррикадировался в том здании достаточно долгое время тому назад, и у него должны быть на исходе запасы питья и пропитания. Моё _профессиональное_ мнение относительно всего этого заключается в том, что первым делом мы спасём вероятного «счастливчика» умереть в ближайшие несколько часов, — с презрением заявила она, дожидаясь, пока я уберу руку, чтобы продолжить путь.  
  
      — У меня есть имя, знаете ли, — проворчала я.  
  
      — Знаю, Лоусон, — обронила Шепард через плечо.


	5. Рыжая

**Гаррус**  
  
      Воздух становился спёртым, насыщенным смрадом крови и гниющего тела, но наёмники всё так же продолжали посылать юнцов, будто бы скот на скотобойню. Типичное освещение Омеги, зловеще красное, теперь озарялось угрозой для желающих пересечь мост. Эти головорезы тупо планировали достать меня на моей же базе, впечатляющему маленькому комплексу, имеющему только две точки входа — мост да пара туннелей. Все, кто удумает пересечь мост, попадёт прямиком под прицел винтовки. Хоть у меня и не было времени перекрыть нижние уровни, эти ублюдки всё ещё не нашли доступа к ним. К тому же, здесь есть большие запасы продовольствия, достаточное количество термозарядов и лучшая снайперская позиция, которую может запросить турианец. Мои раны были незначительными, и я быстро залатал их посредством панацелина, но я не знал, как справиться с навалившейся усталостью. Я уже использовал несколько стимулянтов, чтобы держать себя на плаву, но они быстро закончились. И теперь я сдерживал постоянно закрывающиеся глаза одной только силой воли да всплесками адреналина от наступления новых разведгрупп из лагеря наёмников. Знаю, что они ждали момента, когда я допущу ошибку, и потому каждый час пытались прорваться сквозь выстроенную мною защиту.  
  
      Странно, что прошло так много времени с последней волны бандитов. Наверное, это значило, что болваны всё же разработали некое подобие плана, и теперь ожидают момента привести его в действие, то есть прикончить меня. Интересно, отыскали ли они доступ к туннелям? От этой мысли внутри всё рухнуло. Черта с два я выживу, если они станут наседать с обеих сторон. Я пристроил винтовку на краю балкона, используя преимущество местности, чтобы увидеть происходящее в лагере. Сейчас в нём не было ничего необычного; все выглядели расслабленными. Предполагаю, что в ближайшее время ко мне никто не заявится. Боец «Синих Светил», патрулировавший окрестности баррикад, вмиг соскользнул, свалившись с охранного поста, и упал прямиком на мост. Быстрый и точный выстрел. Потому я позволил себе малую улыбку в ответ на красное пятно, расползающееся по земле. Это привлекло их внимание, и наёмники засуетились вокруг в панике.  
  
      Однако здесь была и маленькая группка, стоящая в сторонке, в не меченой броне — внештатные. Я не мог не гордиться, что вырезал так много народу из рядов преследователей. У них больше не осталось лишних, так что вольные наёмники должны быть хорошей подоплёкой в следующей схватке. Эта группка заинтересовала меня. Казалось, будто бы они не были впечатлены демонстрацией моих умений, да и, несмотря на сложившуюся обстановку, выглядели жутко скучающими. Другие бандиты поглядывали на них с чем-то похожим на враждебность или страх; я никогда не мог с уверенностью сказать, какие именно эмоции проявлялись на человеческих лицах. Одна особа, закованная в тёмную броню, стояла в знакомой мне позе со скрещёнными руками, весь вес перенеся на одну ногу. Я почувствовал невольный трепет в груди, поняв, что эта поза напомнила мне о Шепард.   
  
       _«Блин, как же хочу, чтобы она была рядом. Она не позволила бы мне попасть впросак. Черт, да она никогда не позволила бы так облажаться»,_ — размышляя, я рассматривал фигуру, явно напоминающую человеческую женщину.   
  
« _Ах, Гаррус, ты мне льстишь. Я, однозначно, сама втянула бы тебя в это... Покуда была б рядом с тобой в этом болоте_ », — заговорила Шепард. Чудесно, я настолько устал, что теперь слышу голоса в голове.   
  
« _Не отвечай, Гаррус Вакариан. Будешь безумцем, если ответишь_ », — успокаивал я себя.  
  
      Мужчина постарше, со шрамом, одетый во впечатляющие доспехи, ни на шаг не отходил от темноволосой женщины в облегающем белом костюме. Та обратилась к особе в чёрной броне, а затем жестом указала в моем направлении. Другая женщина, видимо главная, повернулась ко мне и сняла шлем. Под ним оказалась копна рыжих волос, и изумрудного цвета глаза зафиксировали свой взгляд на мне. В прицеле её губы исказились в чём-то, — насколько я могу судить, — напоминающим вызов, но внутри всё перевернулось от горькой шутки, разыгранной вселенной. Я хотел, чтобы Шепард была здесь, но взамен получил лишь пугающего двойника, собиравшегося пристрелить меня.   
  
      « _Ты просил меня, Гаррус. Да и не выглядит она так уж, чтобы дурно. Шепард/Вакариан однозначно сможет прихлопнуть её_ », — зашевелился призрак.   
  
      Внимательней к ней присмотревшись, я понял, что она может быть по-настоящему серьёзным испытанием, что возникнет в моей и без того тяжелой битве. Головорезы слишком беспечны, своим невежеством они загоняют себя под мои пули. Но эта женщина, Рыжая, как прозвал её я, смотрела в оба, захватив с собою достаточно орудий и взрывчатки, чтобы умертвить не только меня, но и целый взвод, таких как я. Если ей удастся пересечь мост, то, не сомневаюсь, мне предстоит жёсткая схватка за свою жизнь.   
  
      « _Может Шепард/Вакариан и прихлопнул бы её, если бы здесь был бы просто Вакариан и, похоже, мне сейчас надерут задницу_ ». — Я быстро вернулся к реальности и в очередной раз сказал себе не отвечать.   
  
      Мне удалось рассмотреть массивный, сделанный на совесть дробовик, закреплённый на пояснице этой женщины, на что я сделал заметку: боец ближнего боя. Человек была коротышкой, худой и однозначно с ненормальным телосложением, из-за особенностей подготовки атакующих на ближнем расстоянии. Но она шла с уверенностью, и это подсказывало мне, что её внешность может быть обманчивой. Я щёлкнул в беспокойстве мандибулами; Шепард была такой же. Она всегда выглядела так, будто бы не могла потащить взваленную на себя ношу, да ещё эта простая тёмная броня. Было легко её недооценивать, но всё менялось, когда начиналось настоящее месиво на поле боя.   
  
      « _Так тебя это заботит..._ » — сладко пропел голос Шепард.   
  
      « _Ой, да заткнись ты_ , — вскрикнул я. — _Ты даже не настоящая_ ».  
  
      Наконец Рыжая отвернулась от меня, прямо к батарианцу, жестом приказывающему наёмникам выдвигаться. Пришелец вернулся к починке летуна, и я наблюдал, как она медленно приблизилась к нему. Я перевёл взгляд на мост, чтобы проверить обстановку, и быстро снял трёх вооружённых фигур, не удосужившихся спрятаться. Остальные быстро нырнули за бетонные блоки, разбросанные повсюду, и я притаился в ожидании их движения. Но потом снова направил прицел в то место, где была Рыжая. Однако та исчезла, оставив после себя содрогавшегося в конвульсиях от электричества батарианца. Мои мандибулы распахнулись в удивлении. Почему она атаковала своего союзника?   
  
      « _Ну же, Гаррус, я понимаю, что ты устал, но это вполне очевидно для меня. Она выглядит, как я..._ » — забубнила Шепард в моей голове.   
  
      « _Смешно, Шепард, но ты мертва. Джокер видел, как тебя выбросило в космос_ , — ответил я. — _К тому же, у неё нет этой красной полосы «N7», что ты повсюду таскала_ ».  
  
      Я нервно осмотрел местность. Моё замешательство стало ещё более явным, когда Рыжая, перемахнув через баррикаду, не двинулась прямиком к моему зданию. Вместо этого она и двое её компаньонов принялись атаковать других вольных наемников, выкуривая тех из укрытий и делая их лёгкой целью для моей винтовки. Я видел, как Рыжая, нацелившись на последнего оппонента, засверкала биотикой. Витиеватые завитки нулевого элемента, полностью окутав, стали бороздить по её телу, смещая так, что она раздвоилась надвое для моих усталых глаз. Раздался хлопок, а за ним серия глухих щелчков, когда она посредством биотического заряда столкнулась с группой вольнорабочих. От такой волны энергии одному из сорванцов сломало шею, и тело, отлетев на несколько миль вдаль, с треском ударилось о стену.  
  
      — Бля, Лоусон, что это было? — слова Рыжей отголоском донеслись до моего балкона. Знакомый голос добавил ещё больше кульбитов для внутренностей, а безумная надежда, подобно нитям, стала вплетаться в мой истощённый разум.   
  
      — Пока меня инструктировали для возвращения вас такой, какой вы были при жизни, мы обновили ваш био имплантат на более продвинутую модель, появившуюся на рынке, — L5. Естественно предположить, что эта кибернетика сделала вас выносливей, а также ускорила заживление ран и порезов, — ответила темноволосый человек. Даже я мог расслышать гордость в её голосе.   
  
      — Н-да, да, остынь-ка, Виктор Франкенштейн. Мы больше не в лаборатории, — огрызнулась Рыжая, любезно одарённая некой Лоусон самым на сквозь прожигающим взглядом.  
  
      « _О-го! Да она комик! Мне нравятся женщины с чувством юмора. Позволь ей быть мною. Позволь ей быть мною_ », — скандировала Шепард в мыслях.  
  
      На секунду я и вправду позволил себе поверить, что Рыжая может быть Шепард. Ну, невозможно двум разным людям быть такими схожими. Я знал этот голос, эту походку, это лицо. Я смог даже уличить знакомые тени, в том, как она хмурится от злости. Однако сомнение возвращалось, покуда я вспоминал того батарианца возле летуна. Он не был паинькой в любом случае, он был врагом, но я никогда бы не представил, что Шепард убьёт кого-нибудь таким образом. Ладно, меткий выстрел в голову, чтобы он не смог починить технику, это я еще могу представить, но казнить кого-то посредством электричества, да ещё и в собственных доспехах? Это не было в стиле Шепард. Видимо, мой истощённый разум пытается обвести меня вокруг пальца.   
  
       « _Не нужно судить лишь по этому. Может, у неё, эм, выдался плохой денёк?_ » — с надеждой поинтересовался голос.  
  
      Я прыснул от своего воображения.  
  
      « _У тебя не бывает плохих дней. У тебя есть дни, когда люди выбешивают тебя чуточку больше обычного_ ».   
  
      « _Что?!_ — голос звучал возмущённо. — _Я не всегда такая ворчливая. Разве ты не помнишь..._ »  
  
       _Мы решили взять небольшой увольнительный на Цитадели, и, чтобы развлечься вместе, команда согласилась встретиться в «Сверхновой». Я уселся рядом с Шепард, тогда как остальные решили отправиться покорять танцпол. Перед тем, как откинуться на спинку стула, коммандер довольно потянулась, и мы вдвоём, смеясь, наблюдали, как Тали пыталась заставить Рекса потанцевать с ней. К большому удивлению колоссальных размеров крогана, кварианке удалось уболтать его, и, схватив пришельца, она затащила его в эту суматоху.  
  
      — А ты почему не танцуешь? — интересуюсь у Шепард.   
  
      — Если у тебя когда-нибудь появится честь увидеть, как я танцую, ты поймёшь, почему я приберегла это для особого случая, — она ухмыльнулась, а я заёрзал на месте от неловкости.   
  
      — Так, эм, хочешь пойти пострелять во что-нибудь? — предложил я, заметно волнуясь. Шепард одарила меня благодарной улыбкой.   
  
      — Прямо за тобой, — заявила она.   
  
      Мы захватили с собой кучу пустых бутылок из бара и направились к выходу на крышу. Я быстро позвал Рекса присоединиться к нам, на что тот поспешно откланялся от своей полной энтузиазма партнёрши по танцам. Вскоре мы счастливо стреляли по бутылкам-мишеням, стоя на крыше.   
  
      Как только ночь начала сгущать свои краски, мы стали расставлять бутылки в самых безумных местах, устраивая между собой подобие эстафеты. Я начал незаметно подталкивать винтовку Шепард локтем, когда та хотела сделать выстрел. Сделав глубокий вдох, она наведёт прицел на цель и, прямо перед тем как спустить курок, я с лёгкостью пёрышка толкну ружье. С каждым промахом коммандер становилась всё злее и злее. Я же со всех сил пытался сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.  
  
      — Гаррус, черт побери, ну и сволочь же ты! — воскликнула Шепард, когда ей, наконец, удалось уличить меня.   
  
      Прежде чем я сумел осознать происходящее, она уже повалила меня на землю, и мы шутливо принялись бороться друг с другом. Когда Рекс попытался вмешаться, она, издав боевой клич, запрыгнула ему на спину. Никогда не забуду вида этой крошечной женщины, прилипшей к спине массивного крогана. Я подошёл к Рексу спереди, и вскоре мы все втроём упали на землю вовлечённые в, если можно так сказать, хихиканье. _  
  
      Я улыбался, когда голоса внизу вытолкнули меня в реальность.   
  
      — Я и не подозревала, что вы не будете рады вашим усовершенствованиям. Вы лучше, чем прежде, — Лоусон нахмурилась.  
  
      На что Рыжая рассмеялась:  
      — Нет ничего лучше, чем прежде, Лоусон. Верни меня обратно на SR-1 с моим нормальным телом, и я всё так же надеру тебе задницу.   
  
       _SR-1? Это ведь не может значить, что..._ Мысли соскользнули с надуманной логической цепочки, когда другой человек встрял в разговор:   
  
      — Поверить не могу, что вы до сих пор трещите об этом, черти б вас побрали. Ты сама дерёшь себе задницу, Миранда. Мы оба знаем, что Шепард, как ослица, чертовски упряма, и не может признать, что у «Цербера» руки растут с правильного места.   
  
      Мысли со скоростью света сменяли друг дружку, перекрывая ответ этой Миранды. Всё, что я услышал это мужской голос, произнёсший: Шепард. Когда группа поднялась по лестнице, я смог расслышать их голоса, доносящиеся из-за двери. Когда та открылась, я увидел коммандер Шепард, вошедшую внутрь комнаты. Она сняла шлем. Вблизи было ещё очевидней, что это точно она. Хоть цвета были другими, но остальное выглядело именно так, как я помню. Рыжие волосы взамен светлых неизменно обрамляли ей лицо, непослушные пряди так же торчали в разные стороны, а глаза ярко блестели, как и обычно после сражения. У неё даже были те же модификации на дробовике, которым мы вдвоём посвятили много времени обсуждению на борту «Нормандии SR-1». Передо мной стоял призрак.  
  
      « _Это я, она, неважно! Я же говорила! Ну, и как мы её поприветствуем? «Давно не виделись, Шепард»? Не-е, это тупо; женщина ж числилась в мертвецах. А как насчёт: «Где, блять, тебя носило»? Лично я голосую против такого варианта. Он слишком агрессивный. Может: «Эй, дружище, старина. Как жизнь-житуха»?_ » — Я мысленно утихомирил голос, поносящий всякую чушь в голове.   
  
      — Шепард? — спросил я. — Коммандер Шепард?  
      — Да? — она подняла бровь. — Архангел? — спросила в ответ.   
  
      Я был удивлён, что она использовала моё позывало, пока не понял, что не снял свой шлем. Избавившись от него, я позволил себе такую же улыбку, что растянулась на лице Шепард.   
  
      — Гаррус! Поверить не могу, что это ты! Как, чёрта дери, тебе удалось вляпаться в это говно? — воскликнула Шепард. Я позволил этому звуку пронестись сквозь меня, радуясь, что тот был настоящим, а не какой-то чудаковатой частью моего воображения.   
  
      — Только посмотрите, кто заговорил, Шепард. Ты ж должна быть мёртвой. Я же, в свою защиту, взял на себя смелость поступить по примеру одной смутьянки, знакомой мне. — Я подмигнул Шепард, отвечая на столь эмоциональное приветствие.   
  
      Спустившись с балкона, я заключил её в объятья для демонстрации эмоций, удививших даже меня. Ощущение её тела в руках было, по факту, убеждающим, что она живая. Хоть Шепард и осталась всё такой же мелкой, но так же была и потрясающе сильной. Я отпрянул чуть назад, чтобы взглянуть на неё ещё раз. Мысли вихрем проносились в голове, пытаясь постичь то, что Шепард действительно стояла передо мной. Хотелось одновременно забыться в радости и рыдать взахлёб, что было довольно-таки нетипичной абсурдностью для турианца.   
  
      — Думаю, ты здесь, чтобы вытащить мой зад из этого костра, а, Шепард? — Я рассмеялся. — Прямо как в старые времена.   
  
      — Я должна была догадаться, что без меня ты найдёшь себе кучу проблем, — ответила Шепард, слегка ударив меня кулаком в плечо. Она улыбалась, но я заметил новую нотку в таком знакомом голосе.   
  
      — Что же, без этой очаровательной практики с гетами-мишенями, что ты устроила, мне нужно было отыскать что-то, что позволило бы сохранить форму. — Посмеиваясь, я подмигнул ей еще раз.   
  
      Шепард рассмеялась.   
  
      — Думаю, мы отточим твои навыки ещё сильнее. Давай-ка заберём тебя отсюда.   
  
      Как только мы начали обсуждать план побега с комплекса, я позволил себе расслабиться. Лишь на секунду. Я радовался, что, наконец, был не один. Наконец-то у меня появилась надежда, что я выберусь отсюда живым. Однако я продолжал замечать этот нехороший блеск, появившийся в её глазах. Это был разительный контраст между этой Шепард и Шепард, что заломила меня на крыше. У неё было то же выражение лица, как и после Вермайра, прежде, чем она скрыла его за безразличным фасадом коммандер Шепард. Меня заботило то, что, в настоящее время, её эмоции так открыто развязали войну на лице.   
  
      Это происходило до тех пор, пока черноволосая женщина, Миранда, легонько не дотронулась до руки Шепард. И мне показалось, будто бы знакомая коммандер вернулась на своё законное место. Я еле сдержал норовящую выбраться наружу улыбку, когда Шепард смерила бедолагу холодящим душу взглядом, который распознает любой член экипажа «Нормандии SR-1». Каждому из нас когда-то посчастливилось ощутить этот взгляд на собственной шкуре, если своим излишним проявлением дружелюбия мы невольно пересекали черту зоны комфорта Шепард; а оно у неё всегда было на расстоянии вытянутой руки. До самого конца она так и не поняла, как же сильно команда её обожала. Перед тем, как в спешке отпрянуть от коммандер с угрюмым выражением лица, в глазах Миранды я заметил тень беспокойства о Шепард. Эта эмоция заинтересовала меня, учитывая, что она шла парой к довольно-таки очевидной неприязнью Шепард к ней.  
  
       _«Я не была настолько грубой»,_ — проворчал голос.   
  
       _«Ещё как была. Сейчас я слишком устал, а голос Шепард стал голосом моего безумия. Когда я выкарабкаюсь, мы никогда не будем говорить об этом. То есть, я никогда не буду говорить об этом. Потому что ты ненастоящая. Прекрати разговаривать сам с собой, Гаррус!»_  
  
      Мой истощённый разум тут же избавился от пелены мыслей, когда я услышал, что разведчики «Затмения» пробрались на базу. Я похлопал Шепард по спине, на что та ухмыльнулась мне. Её лицо озарилось предвкушением предстоящей схватки. Встав на колени у перил, я, сбалансировав прицел винтовки, принялся вереницей посылать выстрелы, и вскоре услышал знакомые взрывы биотики женщины, равно как и её прерывистые крики триумфа. Однако, не смотря на то, что я всё так же был в опасности и не спал несколько дней, я чувствовал себя как нельзя лучше. Шепард вернулась. Скоро я буду дома на «Нормандии», хоть это и копия. Рыжая улыбнулась мне через поле боя, на пальцах показывая количество убийств, я же подытожил свои на когтях. Прямо как в старые времена.


	6. Глава 6. Ставлю на тебя

  
_Громкий крик наполнил собою комнату, как только Карин Чаквас обернула новорождённого в мягкую розовую пелёнку. Перерезав пуповину, она той же мягкой тканью принялась промакивать ребёнка от смазки. Женщина улыбнулась светлому пушку на голове, такому же, как и волосы матери, прямо перед тем, как показать дитя Ханне Шепард._

_— У тебя славная девочка, — пропела Карин._

_Ханна повернула к ней голову._

_— Замечательно. Джон хотел девочку. Будто бы он всё так же продолжает изводить меня, но уже после развода._

_Карин метнула на неё хмурый взгляд исподлобья, укачивая младенца._

_— Я знаю, что ты никогда не хотела заводить детей, и что Джон однозначно желал забрать ребёнка. Почему ты ему не позволила?_

_— Зови это дурацкой сентиментальностью. Никто из нас не сможет уделить ей столько внимания, сколько ей потребуется; это правда военной жизни. А так, как я выше рангом, то подумала, что смогу дать ей больше, чем он. К тому же, благодаря этому разводу у меня появилась ты, Карин. Если кто и станет для неё настоящей матерью, то мы обе знаем, что это будешь именно ты. Ты влюбилась в это чудо, в ту же минуту, когда я сказала, что беременна, — произнесла Ханна, приподнявшись на локте._

_— Правда? Не потому ли, что ты так сердита на Джона, что хочешь сделать это назло ему? — недовольно уточнила Карин, на что женщина виновато опустила голову. Её всегда можно читать, как открытую книгу._

_— Уже поздно что-то менять. Бумаги подписаны, а он — на другом конце галактики, — оправдалась Ханна._

_— Ещё ничего не поздно. Я же знаю, что не хочешь оставлять ребёнка назло, — Карин нахмурилась. Ханна же отмахнула прочь все её беспокойства, намекая на конец беседы._

_— Слушай, я приняла решение. Она останется со мной. А теперь заштопаешь меня? Хочу завтра вернуться на службу, — Шепард была непреклонна._

_— Может, сначала дашь ей имя? — не веря собственным ушам, поинтересовалась Карин._

_— Из меня никудышная мать, — заметила Ханна, поворачиваясь на бок. Закрыв глаза, она стала потирать шею. — Пусть её средним именем будет Мэри, в честь моей матери._

_— Чудесное имя. Но что насчёт первого?_

_— Я... я не знаю, — замялась Ханна. — Карин, может?_

_Женщина, хоть и заметно смягчилась от её слов, но всё же мотнула головой.  
— Я очень признательна, что ты подумала обо мне, но не думаю, что это будет подходящим именем для такой крошки. А как насчёт Эвелин? Я подобрала этот вариант для... если у меня родится дочка, — Карин сглотнула ком в горле._

_— Эвелин Мэри Шепард, — произнесла Ханна, будто пробуя имя на вкус. Она посмотрела на женщину с ребёнком. Та протянула ей дитя, но Ханна быстро отвела взгляд в сторону. На что Карин, прижав младенца к груди, стала нашёптывать маленькой на ушко, ласково убаюкивая._

_— Это не совсем подходящее имя для будущего солдата, — холодно ответила Ханна. Она и подумать не могла о выборе другой профессии для дочурки._

_— Думаю, эта малышка будет больше, чем просто солдат, — произнесла Карин._

XXX

**Гаррус**

      Проснулся от чувства, будто моё лицо полыхает в неистовом пламени. Может, я излишне драматизировал, но болела целая чёртова половина лица. Я уже хотел было прикоснуться к поражённому участку, но был оттолкнут чей-то мягкой, но настойчивой рукой. Люминесцентные лампы светили прямо в глаза, и я отчаянно заморгал, прежде чем увидел пару серо-голубых очей, смотрящих на меня.

      — Чаквас, — прокряхтел я, — должен был догадаться, что вы тоже здесь будете.

      — Хорошо, что ты проснулся, Гаррус, — доктор улыбнулась. — Пришлось вживить тебе синтетическую нейронную сетку, чтобы лицо хоть как-то держалось кучи. Правда шрам всё-таки останется.

      — Чёрт, все эти турианки, выстроившееся в очередь возле моей двери, будут разочарованы. — Прыснув, я попытался подмигнуть, но, потерпев неудачу, быстро схватился за повреждённую сторону лица.

      Чаквас рассмеялась и похлопала меня по плечу. Обхватив меня рукой, она помогла мне сесть в постели. В довесок к лицу, всё тело ощущалось, как будто бы это не часть меня, а какое-то бревно, всплывшее после грозы. Так что почти все мои силы сейчас прилагались на то, чтобы не опустить веки, после столь долгого времени без сна. Хотя, должен признать, что такое мизерное количество отдыха имело свои плюсы, и теперь мой разум стал куда яснее. Глазами просканировав медотсек, я заметил как же здесь было слишком ярко, по сравнению с прежним освещением на борту SR-1. Так же эти церберовские псы перегнули палку со своими логотипами. Видимо лепили на всё, что видели. Я состроил ошеломлённую гримасу на такое проявление одержимости.

      — Должен сказать, док, никогда бы не подумал, что вы или Шепард будете на церберовском судне. Помнится, наши с ними стычки были весьма неприятными, — произношу, фиксируя взгляд на враче. — Однако мои воспоминания могут быть слегка заржавевшими, после стольких-то лет.

      Ощетинившись, Чаквас легонько стукнула меня в плечо. Она пыталась выглядеть суровой, но сломалась, улыбнувшись. Мне всегда нравилась эта старая леди, что во всей этой суматохе была подобно матери целому фрегату.

      — Думаю, причины моего нахождения здесь весьма схожи с твоими, голубчик. Они сказали, что Шепард живая и ей требуется врач на её новом корабле. Естественно, я не то, что согласилась, я прибежала на всех парах, — пояснила Чаквас.

      — Не говоря о том, что Шепард бы ни за что не позволила этим церберовским мерзавцам осмотреть свои раны, — рассмеялся я.

      — Ах, да, этот упрямый телёнок всегда ненавидела даже самые рутинные проверки. У них с Джеффом одна проблема на двоих, так что с меня хватило по горло этих погонь за ними, — произнесла Чаквас, стараясь звучать возмущённой, но я знал, что на самом-то деле ей это всё было по душе. Я ясно помню одну из многочисленных отлёжек Шепард в санчасти, где она была настолько обречённой, что смирилась с тем, что Чаквас целый день не отходила от неё ни на шаг, следя, чтобы коммандер не выдернула иглу капельницы. Доктор была единственной, кто мог шлёпнуть Шепард по рукам и остаться в живых, дабы поведать о своём подвиге в былинах и рассказах. И эта сумасшедшая старая женщина постоянно улыбалась.

      — Так и Джокер тоже здесь? Серьёзно, док, здесь никого не заботит, что они работают на «Цербер»? — В неверии, я слегка потряс головой.

      — Думаю, ты в скором времени поймёшь, что сотрудничество с «Цербером» выбешивает коммандер, Гаррус. Она знает, что делает это ради всеобщего блага, как и все мы, но её опыт на Акузе не так просто забыть, — Чаквас запнулась. — В любом случае, мы все понимаем, что рано или поздно «Цербер» может нас предать.

      — А, так мы играем паинек, но спим с пистолетом под подушкой? К сожалению, это звучит в духе Шепардовских родео. Касательно Джокера: он и коммандер, у них всё... в порядке? — поинтересовался я.

      Перед тем, как ответить, Чаквас добродушно мне улыбнулась:  
      — Если ты переживаешь, что Шепард до сих пор держит обиду на Джокера, то удивишься, услышав, что ничего такого не было и в помине. К несчастью, Джокер провёл два года, погрязнув в чувстве вины, но коммандер, подойдя прямо к нему, так и сказала: «Слава Богу, что я спасла тебя». С тех пор они то и делали, что откалывали шутки-минутки о былых временах, хотя я заметила некую напряжённость в их общении.

      — Отлично. Я уж было переживал... — не успел я договорить, как Чаквас меня перебила:  
      — Она страдала, Гаррус, но она всё та же Шепард, — Её голос был груб. Женщина подпрыгнула от неожиданно открывшихся дверей, но затем живо схватилась за спинку стула и встала позади него.

      — Как дела у моего излюбленного турианца-линчевателя*, док? — послышалось от Шепард, как только та ступила в отсек. Она сменила броню на обычную чёрную форму, на груди которой красовался всё тот же злосчастный логотип «Цербера». Я улыбнулся, вспоминая прошедшие времена, когда Шепард наверняка бы решила сжечь эту эмблему к чертям собачим. Подойдя к Чаквас, она с улыбкой положила руку той на плечо.

      — И как много турианских линчевателей вы знаете, коммандер? — поддразнил её я, изо всех сил пытаясь сидеть ровно.

      — Что-то я начинаю подумывать, что мне и одного знать слишком много, — ухмыльнулась она. — От тебя больше бед, чем пользы!

      — Едва ли! — Я засмеялся, но быстро остановился от резкой боли в лице. — Помнится, я как-то вытащил одну солдатскую задницу Альянса из огня, что вполне оправдывает этот небольшой окольный путь.

      — Что же, я больше не в Альянсе, Гаррус, — пробормотала Шепард. Выражение её лица помрачнело почти моментально.

      — Знаю; я не слепой. Но что случилось-то? Я думал Альянс будет до усрачки в восторге, что их пин-ап девчонка восстала из мёртвых. — Я рассмеялся, пытаясь приободрить её.

      Отступив от Чаквас, Шепард подошла к моей кровати, выглядя взволнованной:

      — Я сделала свою работу, Гаррус. Альянс и не думал разбираться с этими хищениями на колониях. «Цербер» же потратил два года, собирая меня по частям, а потом попросил пойти войною на врага, который для остальных так и остался иллюзорным. Как я могла сказать «нет»?

      — Так значит, ты чувствуешь себя обязанной «Церберу»? — Лицо само исказилось в отвращении.

      Шепард перевела свой взгляд на меня.

      — Черта с два! — воскликнула она. — Они испортили мне жизнь, в придаток, забрав жизни пятидесяти морпехов на Акузе. Восстановить меня — это меньшее, на что они способны, — её голос был низким. — Я знаю, что делаю это в благих целях. Просто это ещё не ощущается так.

      Перед тем, как подойти в двери, Шепард одарила Чаквас краткой улыбкой.

      — Отдохни, Гаррус. Когда почувствуешь себя лучше, устроим тест-драйв тому бару в комнате отдыха, — ухмыльнулась Шепард. Все ранее присутствующие признаки эмоциональной борьбы были стёрты с её лица.

      Я слабо махнул рукой в знак согласия, прямо перед тем, как рухнуть на койку, отдаваясь на потеху мыслям, крутящимся в голове. Шепард была такой искренней, такой неподдельной. Черт, да она даже позволила обнять её на Омеге. Увидев появившуюся растерянность на моем лице, Чаквас лишь слегка улыбнулась.

      — Ого, как только я стал привыкать к её образу Снежной Королевы, она сразу же сбрасывает его. К чему всё это? — поинтересовался я.

      — Может, она, наконец, начинает делать исключения для старых друзей, — ласково предполагает Чаквас.

      Я и вправду хорошо выспался, да вот только вредный мальчуган внутри меня так и норовил вырваться из этой обители и получше рассмотреть все закоулки нового фрегата. По-видимому, мои бесконечные трепыхания на кровати здорово поднадоели Чаквас, потому как она предположила, что я вполне оклемался, чтобы выйти попить водички. После медпрепаратов, которыми доктор меня пичкала, так сильно сушило во рту, что я не мог выпить достаточно, чтобы это отвратительное ощущение прошло.

      Поблагодарив Чаквас, я осторожно вышел из медотсека. Мышцы до сих пор казались затёкшими после длительной нагрузки и стимулянтов, что я использовал, будучи на базе. Сомневаясь, я немножко потоптался у двери санчасти, восстанавливая дыхание и позволяя остановиться этой чёртовой карусели, вертящейся в голове. Мне не без сожаления пришлось признаться себе, что, прежде чем возвращаться на поле боя, мне потребуется намного больше, чем просто экстра отпуск.

      Оттолкнувшись от стены, я наткнулся взглядом на столовую. Я был потрясён поразительной схожестью палубы с вариантом на прежней «Нормандии». Это вам не медпункт, который лишь чуть-чуть похожий. Это было почти то же пространство, что я помнил, но, в довесок, разделённое на собственно столовую и кухню, где часто любил зависать Аленко. Я был поражён тем, что чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся домой. Не в силах сдерживать это сладкое исступление, я, подойдя поближе, заметил церберовцев, что и возвратило меня с небес на землю — я не на SR-1. Члены экипажа сидели за столом, но вмиг замолчали, как только я приблизился к ним, наблюдая за мной со смесью любопытства и недоверия. На мгновение я даже забылся в знакомом ощущении дежавю. Такое ведь уже происходило ранее, во времена моих первых дней пребывания на «Нормандии» после приезда.

_Это был мой второй день на борту «Нормандии», и я солгу, если не скажу, что каждая чешуйка моей кожи зудела от восторга. Никогда бы не подумал, что мне представится возможность отправиться в путешествие по галактике с приказом прищучить этого говнюка Сарена. Да, и приплюсуйте к этому ещё то, что мне посчастливилось сотрудничать с самым что ни на есть СПЕКТРом, коммандер Шепард. О Духи, каким же это было облегчением после постоянного натирания задницы из-за всей этой бюрократической волокиты в СБЦ. Даже воздух на корабле казался чище, пока я изо всех сил пытался сдержать так и норовящую вырваться наружу улыбку идиота. Каждый турианец воспитан быть на сто процентов серьёзным воякой, но, чёрт, мне никогда не удавалось таким быть._

_Головокружение медленно улетучилось, когда я зашёл в столовую. Ранее шумные солдаты Альянса утихли, их лица наполнились подозрением и недоверием. Члены экипажа, с которыми я так мило общался чуть больше часа назад, теперь отводили взгляды, в надежде, что я не замечу их, и теперь поглядывали на своих товарищей, ожидая их реакции. Я быстро состроил мину безразличия и уверенно прошёл через весь зал, дабы забрать ужин, что дожидался меня справа от других. Красный поднос, миска и тарелка, помеченная только для декстро-пищи. Второй поднос, лежащий рядом, с точно таким же содержимым был для Тали. Ранее я думал, что такое существенное расхождение в цвете было полезной мерой предосторожности, но сейчас оно служило лишь меткой того, что я пришелец, инопланетянин. Лишь годы практики удержали меня от растопыривания мандибул в знак недовольства. Хотя не думаю, что люди сумели бы расценить это как негодование. Заприметив свободное место за столом, я быстро на него уселся, чтобы наблюдать, как бесстрашные альянсовцы стали двигаться друг к дружке, дабы увеличить расстояние между нами. Ощущение горечи во рту только усилилось, когда я перевёл взгляд на Эшли, что как раз что-то нашёптывала штурману Пресли, попутно бросая на меня колкие взгляды. Ладно, думаю, спасение твоей задницы на поле боя, автоматически не гарантирует хоть какое-то наличие манер за столом. Принято к сведению, сержант Уильямс. Чёрт, вот если бы я не чувствовал себя так скверно сейчас. Я был страшным турианцем, что оказался сражён наповал ребяческими интрижками за столом._

_Я почувствовал её присутствие раньше, чем увидел саму. И повернул голову как раз в тот момент, когда коммандер вышла из-за стены лифта, где она немного постояла, быстро оценивая ситуацию в столовой. Я заметил, как уголки её рта слегка исказились, пока она наблюдала за этими буйными солдатами, что быстро вернулись к своему типичному поведению, после того как я занял место подальше от них. Альянс был жизнью Шепард; он дал ей занять своё место в мире. Я уже видел эту удовлетворённость на лицах множества военных, но, хоть многие и поговаривали, сам я так и не смог ощутить подобного. Я могу взглянуть на группу турианских солдат и окунуться в ностальгию по своим военным будням, но я всегда стремился к большему. Я хотел увидеть больше, сделать больше, чем позволяла армейская вседозволенность. Интересно, думала ли так же и коммандер? Возможно, она чувствовала такую теплоту, выходящую за границы военной жизни, лишь потому, что жила ею с самого рождения. Если было бы такое понятие как альянсовская знать, то Шепард однозначно входила бы в их ряды. В ней текла кровь десятка поколений, отдавших жизнь армии, причём как со стороны матери, так и отца. У неё были влиятельные связи в верхушке правительства, да и к тому же она была самым младшим бойцом, окончившим N7-программу. Достижение, достойное даже турианской похвалы._

_Когда совет решил рассмотреть в качестве СПЕКТРа кандидатуру Шепард, они запросили полное личное дело у Альянса. Учитывая втянутость всей моей семьи в турианскую иерархию и факт того, что я редко просил их об услугах, потребовалось лишь сделать пару звонков, чтобы консул Спаратус переслал мне её данные. После, я провёл множество часов, восхищаясь содержимым файла. Однако меня привлекли не награды или показатели коммандер. Меня поразило то, каким несовершенным оказалось дело. На Шепард было накатано несколько рапортов, равно как и бесчисленных недовольных замечаний от её командующих офицеров, но вскоре эти записи были забыты под большим слоем пыли, оставаясь незамеченными. Видимо, женщина плохо находила общий язык с вышестоящим руководством, но вместо того, чтобы сломать сорванца, Альянс попросту решил повышать её в звании. Если бы я узнал это до нашей встречи, я, наверное, нахмурился бы от неудовольствия, думая об очевидной коррупции и кумовстве. Теперь же я знал, что так случилось лишь потому, что Шепард, ну, работяга. Я сомневался, что Альянс сможет найти ей задание, которое она не смогла бы выполнить с безукоризненной точностью. Удивительно, как она до сих пор не стала заносчивой тупицей. Я завидовал этой чистой уверенности в собственных силах, чтобы, не боясь, разговаривать на равных с начальством и знать, что чтобы ты ни натворил, максимум, что они сделают, это ударят тебя по рукам._

_Наконец, Шепард нашла меня взглядом и двинулась ко мне, пересекая ту невидимую линию, которую установили солдаты между мною и ими, и я смог увидеть незамедлительную перемену настроения коммандер. Брови сошлись на переносице, а губы сомкнулись в тонкую белую полоску от бурлящего внутри гнева. Это была удивительная реакция, учитывая, как мало я знал о женщине, исходя не столько из собственного опыта общения, но и из анекдотов, рассказанных более дружелюбными бойцами. Её отношения с экипажем можно было описать, как мне объяснили, незаинтересованными или прохладными, и она не хотела впутывать себя в личные дела, пока это не грозило успеху миссии. К тому же, я был уверен, что она, взяв свою порцию пайка, вернётся в тихое одиночество своей каюты, где турианцев и их недружественных обедов не существует. Представьте моё удивление, когда я услышал её шаги позади себя. Она, не колеблясь, поставила поднос с едой на стол и уселась не напротив меня, а рядом, да так, что наши локти соприкасались. Недовольное ворчание посыпалось на нас почти сразу; наиболее худо высказывался офицер с нашивкой «Ферн» на форме. Я не был мастаком в определении на глаз человеческого возраста, но этот мужчина выглядел молодо. Моложе, чем Шепард. Его глаза были полны презрения, когда он уставился на меня._

_— Знаешь, как они подобрали экипаж для фрегата, Гаррус? — поинтересовалась Шепард. Её голос звучал так, чтобы слышно было только мне. В ответ я лишь покачал головой, и она продолжила: — Альянс отбирает только лучших солдат для команды «Нормандии»; представь каким мощным сейчас должен быть этот корабль. Мы же не хотим, чтобы в будущем нас окружали одни желторотики, м? Так что они позволили капитану Андерсону вписать в состав большинство своих людей, а пробелы заполнить низкоранговым штатным персоналом с хорошим послужным списком. Почти все, кого он выбрал, были закоренелыми ветеранами, которых офицер знал из личного опыта или был наслышан из-за выдающейся репутации. Он собрал хорошую толпу, знаешь ли._

_Я смог заметить гнев, темной субстанцией расползающийся под кожей Шепард и превращающийся в грубый лёд, достигнув её глаз. В этот момент её лицо напомнило мне о короткой встрече с её матерью, Ханной Шепард, на Цитадели. Женщина была проездом на станции, и, по нелепому случаю, я в спешке наткнулся на неё, когда та громко отчитывала какого-то дипломата. Её эмоции кипели, подобно котлу в аду, выплёскивались жгучей яростью на бедолагу. Было странно видеть, что её дочь реагирует с полной противоположностью; она становилась спокойней, лишь снежная злоба превращала её лицо в непроницаемую маску, что дразнила других своей безмятежностью, в ситуациях, в которых не ожидаешь подобного хладнокровия. Сейчас эта маска была обращена на Ферна, когда коммандер продолжила своё описание команды:_

_— Видишь ли, Ферн стал единственным исключением в этом процессе, — снова заговорила Шепард. Теперь её голос был чуть громче. Ферн, услышав своё имя, навострил уши, вслушиваясь в разговор. — Он никогда не работал вместе с Андерсоном раньше, и был типичным нюхнувшим пороху ветераном. По факту, он обуза для этой команды, ведь он здесь чисто из-за явного потенциала. У него высокие отметки в академии, и он хорошо показал себя на первом задании. Я даже нашла заметку в файлах, что он был подходящим кандидатом для N-программы. Забавно, что продвижение через бумажную волокиту для получения такой возможности полностью зависело от рапорта его командующего офицера. Жаль, боец меня не впечатлил; похоже, он водит дружбу не с теми друзьями, — закончила она и похлопала меня по плечу._

_Я увидел, как на её губах появилась ухмылка, когда она перевела взгляд на Ферна, лицо которого изменилось из ярко пунцового в мертвенно бледное. В спешке, он стыдливо опустил голову._

_Я снова почувствовал изменение в атмосфере на палубе, когда солдаты стали выглядеть опозоренными и виноватыми. Эшли Уильямс, перед тем, как одарить меня извиняющейся улыбкой, шаркающей походкой подошла к нам и, кинув поднос с едой на стол, уселась рядом. Её поза все так же была чопорной, и я понимал, что этот поступок не делает нас друзьями, но это было первым шагом в правильном направлении, даже если, предположительно, всё это лишь притворство для одобрения коммандер. Ещё один солдат, с которым я общался ранее, нашёл в себе силы снова заглянуть мне в глаза, поднявшись с насиженного места, и присоединился к новому турианскому фан-клубу. Я всё ещё чувствовал себя пристыженным маленьким ребёнком из-за того, что коммандер должна была искать мне компаньонов для беседы за едой, но я не мог перестать восторгаться сложностью и противоречивостью натуры, которая решила, что я достоин вмешательства._

XXX

      Я улыбнулся, вспомнив своё первое впечатление от Шепард. Титул «Снежная королева», данный ей завсегдатаями нижних палуб, звучал шуткой. Шепард была холодна и сдержана, но так же дисгармонично добра. Она придёт на помощь любому члену команды. Я начал различать эту напускную видимость льдинки, которая шлифует все социальные изъяны Шепард, но, Духи, она попросту убьёт меня, если я хотя бы заикнусь об этом. Под конец задания, её защита так эффектно начала таять, что женщина даже травила нам шутки в столовой, вместо того, чтобы вернуться к себе в каюту. Я и забыл, как сильно скучал по тем вечерам в кругу солдатов Альянса. Мы сильно привязались друг к другу.

      Я оттолкнулся от стенки и направился направо. Не хотелось знакомиться с кораблём без Шепард в качестве гида, но я не смог устоять перед искушением поглазеть на главную батарею. Чаквас как-то вскользь упоминала её расположение, наверняка, чтобы выпереть меня из медотсека. Хоть это и было быстрая прогулка, краем глаза я заметил, что церберовский экипаж всё так же трапезничал, и я буквально чувствовал на себе эти пристальные взгляды, не исчезнувшие, пока я не добрался до коридора. Я остановился лишь у самой двери, ведущей к орудиям, что должна быть закрытой, но, к счастью, оказалась открытой. Живо нажав на большую зелёную кнопку замка, я вздохнул с облегчением, как только створки двери сомкнулись за мной. Я позволил себе опереться о дверь, наконец, освободившись от гнетущих взглядов, успокаиваясь знакомым гудением. Интересно, будет ли так на протяжении всего задания? Естественно, кому-то из «Цербера» я, так или иначе, приглянусь. Хотя, неважно нравлюсь я или нет, покуда они выполняют свои обязанности, но было бы приятно избавься они от этой враждебности. Мне вот любопытно: они и Шепард так встретили? Это однозначно может стать проблемой, раздумывал я, подходя к панели управления батареей. Может, я уже не был частью СБЦ, но уважение к своему командиру прочно укоренилось в моем поведении. Это необходимость. Войдя в систему контроля, я сделал себе заметку в уме проследить, как команда реагирует на Шепард.

      Мгновенно отклонив церберскую программу диагностики, я вошёл в систему посредством инструментрона через утилиту собственной разработки. Изначально она писалась для турианской армии, но я, сделав себе копию, настроил её под себя. Совсем уж отчаялся в поиске ПО, которое будет так же качественным, как и моё. Некоторые могут счесть моё пренебрежительное отношение к авторским правами крайне шокирующим, однако я объясняю это лишь длительным пребыванием на Омеге. Наверное, я никогда не был хорош в следовании правилам. В конце концов, я же по собственной воле записался в ряды Шепард.

      Я пристально наблюдал за скользящей матрицей из цифр и чисел и всё больше хмурился из-за низких показателей, которые, как я предполагал, будут намного лучше. Именно в этот момент мой мозг, полностью погруженный в работу, замер в шоке. Всего лишь пару дней назад я был уверен, что умру. Я отказался от всех намеченных планов; все будущие варианты действия вмиг омрачились и остались для меня за закрытой дверью недозволенности. Но, уже во второй раз, ворвалась добрый молодец, Шепард, и снова зажгла потухший фитиль надежды. И теперь я здесь, шагающий по жизни, будто бы ничего не случилось. Я помотал головой. Быть рядом с Шепард, даже на корабле «Цербера», казалось так правильно, так нормально, что я мог почти забыть, что женщина на протяжении двух лет считалась мёртвой. А я за это время позволил себе погрязнуть во мраке, остановленный лишь предательством Лантара и вмешательством Шепард. Гнев на Сидониса, из-за которого погибла моя команда — и почти я сам — стал рвать меня на части, пока я не откинул мысль, точно так же, когда я был на базе на Омеге. Это было не более, чем отвлечением, и сейчас я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Моё место рядом с Шепард. Если мне удастся выследить Сидониса... Что же, всему своё время.

      Обойдя батарею с краю, я, со знанием дела, снял защитную панель, скрывающую внутренние схемы и провода. По крайне мере церберские инженеры знают, как правильно соединять. Хотя, теперь всё координировалось по цветам. Здесь были некоторые настройки, вручную подрегулировав которые мне удастся повысить общую стабильность системы. Нужно ещё убрать ненужные программы, захламляющие панель управления. Так что, не теряя минуты, я забрал ящик с инструментами, прикреплённый к стене на другом конце помещения. Вернувшись назад, я сразу заметил, что провода были переставлены в несоответствующие гнёзда. При такой конфигурации залп орудия будет идти в обратную сторону, что приведёт к взрыву. Я уж было картинно разинул рот, застыв в шоке, но тут мне на глаза попалась лыбящаяся во все зубы Шепард, спрятавшаяся на противоположной от места преступления стороне батареи. Я даже не услышал, как она вошла, что было весьма странным, учитывая, что, обычно, женщина двигается с изящной грацией носорога.

      — Ха, ха. Оборжаться, Шепард, — произношу, деланно закатывая глаза.

      — Я думала, тебе понравится, — подмигивает мне Шепард. — Поверить не могу, что доктор уже отвязала поводок на твоём ошейнике. Я ожидала увидеть тебя всего в цепях, по крайней мере, дня два ещё. Меня вот, например, она держала три. Чаквас чересчур заботливая.

      — Никто никакого ошейника на меня не вешал. По сути, она сама освободила от оков в попытке избавиться от меня, чтобы я не доставал её ещё больше. А держала доктор тебя под надзором три дня только потому, что кое-кто прохлаждался в коме, вместо того, чтобы попытаться имитировать жизнь, — сострил я в ответ.

      Ухмыляясь, Шепард лишь застенчиво пожала плечами:

      — Предпочитаю хорошо выспаться, когда это предлагают.

      На её бледном лице чётко вырисовывались веснушки, контрастируя с бледно-тёмными кругами под глазами, что я посчитал свидетельством её недосыпа. Не знаю, может это из-за стресса или из-за кошмаров, давящих её по ночам; а может из-за того и другого. Стены между капитанской каютой и столовой не были такими уж и толстыми, так что мне очень нравились это регулярные полуночные перекусы. Я знал, что есть проблемы, которые захлёстывают её по ночам, но я никогда о них не спрашивал. Наши отношения не были переполнены такими изменчивыми штуками, как эмоции. Я оставил это для Эшли. Шепард начала чувствовать себя неловко под моим пристальным взглядом, а потому сменила тему на более безопасную:

      — В любом случае, как тебе новое оружие? Красавица, не так ли?

      — Скоро будет. Механики позаботились лишь об эффективности. Они не удосужились раскрутить её на полную мощность. Но не волнуйся, моргнуть не успеешь, как я заставлю её щебетать, — пролепетал я, ласково поглаживая пушку.

      Разговор об орудии вернул меня назад старые времена, и снова я был окутан этим елейным** чувством безопасности, когда я рядом с Шепард. Не знаю, влияет ли так она на меня, но порою одного лишь её присутствия хватает с лихвой, чтобы дышалось легче. Оно придавало сил, и не важно, в каком она настроении, или что сталось с её характером. Я знал, что она будет горою, как за меня, так и за команду. Такие качества присущи не каждому командиру, что были у меня.

      — Я так рада, что это ты был на той станции, Гаррус. Даже если поступлю правильно с колонистами, в конце всего этого может быть тот ещё шторм их поноса; да такой, что мы все будем барахтаться по пояс в дерьме. — Она пожала плечами, переводя взгляд на пол, разрывая при этом зрительный контакт между нами. — Так что да, я рада, что это был ты, и это всё, что я пытаюсь сказать.

      — Ты уверена в этом, Шепард? Здесь нет пути обратно, если захочешь сбежать. Ты можешь отправиться в Альянс и кричать на них до потери голоса, чтобы они оторвали свои задницы и, наконец, сделали хоть что-то. Это не обязательно должен быть «Цербер», — уверил её я.

      — Я уже говорила тебе, Гаррус, «Цербер» — единственная возможность помочь колонистам, особенно, если эти атаки связанны со Жнецами, — ответила Шепард. С каждым произнесённым словом её голос становился все более жёстким и леденящим. — Почему ты всё ещё наседаешь на меня из-за этого? Я думала, ты единственный, кто поймёт.

      Перед тем как ответить, я, издав мрачный смешок от накатившей иронии, размял затёкшую шею:  
      — Вот так вот Шепард, да? Разумеется, я понимаю. Я материалист, но ты, с другой стороны, всегда была идеалистом. Ты говорила мне, что всегда есть другие способы решения проблем, другие варианты.

      Шепард выглядела обескураженной, а я был сражён наповал острой горечью в её взгляде перед тем, как женщина отвернулась и отошла от меня. Я думал, что она просто выйдет из комнаты, как делала это каждый раз, когда разговор сворачивал не в ту сторону, но сейчас она подошла вплотную к двери и снова развернулась. Она принялась ходить туда-сюда, наматывая рваные и неоднозначные круги пока, оказавшись у стены, снова не развернулась и не двинулась в другую часть каюты, растягивая эту бессмысленную траекторию.

      — Может, я не всегда верил подобному, но ты, Шепард, — да. И мне не важно, работаешь ты на «Цербер» или нет. Любые другие варианты такие же сволочные, как и этот, но, по крайней мере, мы заранее будем знать, что поднявшим меч*** будет именно «Цербер». Однако мне с трудом верится, что смерть могла отнять у тебя веру в выбор, учитывая, как крепко ты за неё держишься. Ты выбрала «Цербер», даже после всего того, что он сделал. И я верю тебе, когда ты говоришь, что не чувствуешь себя обязанной этим уродам за возвращение к жизни. Так в чём дело? — Шепард остановилась и посмотрела на меня.

      — Есть кое-что, о чем упоминала Лоусон. Что Альянс не захочет взять меня обратно, когда «моя кровь была проплачена «Цербером»». И это просто...выводит меня из себя. Думаю, что я верю ей. Альянс и посол не слушали меня и раньше, когда дело касалось Жнецов. А теперь у них появилось в разы больше причин отметать всё, что я скажу, — объяснила Шепард. Она упёрла руки в бедра, когда посмотрела на меня. — Почему я должна бороться с ними, когда все нужные ресурсы уже лежат на поверхности, дожидаясь меня? Мне не нужно доверять им, но если это заставит шестерёнки механизма двигаться... — Шепард лишь вновь пожала плечами, позволяя окончанию фразы зависнуть тягучей патокой в воздухе.

      — Я услышал только: «Я боюсь, что Альянс не примет меня обратно» или «Я уверена, что не заслуживаю этого баснословного возвращения». Но они не возьмут тебя назад, если ты присоединишься к «Церберу», так что у тебя нет нужды переживать об этом, да и работа будет сделана. Так ведь? — подытожил я.

      Сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее, как только последние слова сорвались с языка. Шепард, может, и была рада моему возвращению, но я слишком настаивал, и я понимал это. Её губы скривилась, когда она зыркнула на меня. Момент беспечной открытости исчез бесследно.

      — Это не то, что я сказала, Гаррус. Ты же знаешь, что это неправда.  
Между нами возникла большая каменная стена, от которой веяло холодом и мраком. Так что я решил позволить теме улетучиться. Я знал, что скоро мы всё равно к ней вернёмся.

      — Как скажешь, леди-босс. Я здесь для тебя, и если ты думаешь, что «Цербер» — это лучший способ достичь цели, я прослежу, чтобы мы были готовы к любой опасности со стороны Коллекционеров... и к какой угодно западне, что приготовили эти тар-тарские псы. — Я улыбнулся, эффектно смягчая напряжённость ситуации, и увидел, как Шепард снова расслабилась. — Так как насчёт экскурсии?

      — Что ж, ты уже видел батарею и столовую, и это и есть большетельный тур по короблю, о котором ты упоминала?

      Она кратко оглянулась по сторонам, а затем двинулась к лифту. Я последовал за ней.

      — Так что как насчёт того, чтобы подняться в мою каюту на верхней палубе, и проделать путь оттуда на нижние уровни, осматривая любой более-менее интересный уголок?

      — Дамы сами делают мне предложения, да ещё так скоро? — Для пущей драматизации я расположил руки на груди подобным образом, что видел в человеческих фильмах. — Не знаю за какой тип турианца ты меня принимаешь, но я, однозначно, не присоединюсь к тебе в твоей каюте, — произнёс я громко, широко улыбаясь на это зрелище вереницы церберских мин, выпавших в осадок.

      — Ой, да заткнись ты, Гаррус, — Шепард улыбнулась белозубой улыбкой, стукнув меня тыльной стороной кисти по груди.

      Глухой стук от её удара эхом разошёлся по внезапно опустевшему пространству, заставляя меня взглянуть через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию обедающих. Миранда Лоусон, только что вышедшая из своего офиса, по-видимому, направлялась прямиком к постоянно работающей кофе-машине, и её присутствие живо замедлило, а то и остановило любые разговоры на палубе. Когда мы с Шепард прошли мимо экипажа, они даже не заметили нас, здесь же со всех сторон послышались тихие шепотки «Оперативник Лоусон» и последующие кивки в сторону женщины. Миранда лихо проигнорировала это, что было, как я бы сказал, весьма привычно для церберцов, и они, не медля, снова сосредоточились на пище. Старпом, даже не глянув на них, заново наполнила чашку кофе и так же безэмоционально скрылась в своём кабинете, покачивая бёдрами при движении. Каждый в помещении настороженно проследил за её уходом. Сразу становилось ясно, что она им не нравилась, но они уважали её, чего вполне достаточно, чтобы продолжать опасаться. Миранда заполучила их верность, по крайней мере, на пока что, и мой мозг, получив такую информацию, стал её яростно пережёвывать, пропуская через шестерёнки осознания, что же это значит для нас с Шепард: экипаж последует за Мирандой, которая окажется большой угрозой для Шепард, если нас предаст «Цербер».

      Думая дальше, я понял, что наше нынешнее задание не может закончиться ничем иным кроме мятежа. Да, Шепард, может, и выбрала «Цербер», но только на время. Она ни за что не останется с ними, несмотря на все разногласия с Альянсом, и, к тому же, не будет долго думать — забирать с собою корабль или нет. Но, чтобы сделать это, нам нужен хоть кто-то из команды, что сейчас представляется крайне маловероятным. Хоть Шепард и была сильна сама по себе, да и, скорее всего, сможет с лёгкостью завоевать расположение большинства членов экипажа, но я понятия не имел, насколько сильно те привязаны к «Церберу» и, в частности, Призраку. Нужно пораскинуть мозгами, составить план. Если настанет время выбирать, захочет ли команда попасть в чёрный список «Цербера» только потому, что предпочтёт Шепард?

      Это будет маловероятно, если... _если церберовский старпом не последует за тобой, Шепард. Тогда, думаю, некоторые ребята останутся на «Нормандии»._ Я вспомнил беспокойство Миранды за Шепард на Омеге.

      Появилось такое ощущение, словно я ухватился за что-то действительно важное, хоть это и казалось таким банальным. Думаю, мне не стоит радоваться так рано. Заставить этих двух сдружиться так, чтобы Миранда отреклась от Призрака, может оказаться невозможным. Я заметил, что наблюдаю, как Шепард глазами следит за Мирандой. В её взгляде горело что-то сродни нескрываемой враждебности. Коммандер и не подумает доверять такому высокоранговому оперативнику «Цербера», да и мисс Лоусон, насколько я могу судить, не стремится позволить читать себя, как открытую книгу. По крайней мере, у меня много времени в запасе, чтобы сполна разработать план. Секретно, разумеется. Кто знает, как на всё это отреагирует Миранда, если узнает, что у меня на уме. А вот Шепард, с другой стороны, окажется либо довольно-таки упрямой для сотрудничества, либо будет вести себя слишком очевидно, на что оперативник раскусит её в два счета. Нет, я должен сделать всё в одиночку. Моё собственное задание по сводничеству — ну или типа того.

      Глумливая насмешка, сорвавшаяся с губ Шепард, снова вернула меня в реальность, и я заметил, как женщина закатывает глаза, глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру Миранды. На это я выдал своё самое не впечатлённое лицо, но она лишь улыбнулась и мотнула головой. Подведя нас к лифту, она нажала на кнопку первой палубы. Пока мы поднимались, нас окружало шипящее гудение лифта. Не прошло и минуты, как мы уже вошли в каюту капитана. Она и вправду была ошеломляюще хорошо обставлена: двухуровневая комната, восхитительная софа, офисный уголок и гигантский аквариум, занимающий всю левую сторону помещения. Хотя мне любопытно, что же это за гений-то такой, предположивший, что Шепард действительно сможет не угробить питомцев? Я ухмыльнулся, заметив стеклянный бутыль с единственной моделью кораблика в нём, а затем увидел ещё несколько коробок с другими кораблями на столе коммандер; женщина всегда была чудачкой в этом плане. Слева от кровати разместилась станция с броней, и я кивнул в одобрении на это полезное отделение от арсенала. Шепард никому ни за что не позволит даже прикоснуться к своим доспехам, не то, чтобы подготовить к битве. Я рад, что это не изменилось.

      — Ого, по-видимому «Цербер» действительно хочет дать тебе причину пришвартоваться, а? — спросил я Шепард, когда та прислонилась к рабочему столику.

      — Н-ага, вангую: они думали, что так смогут купить меня. Если уж восстановление тела на четыре миллиарда не оправдает себя, — фыркнула она.

      — Дай им поблажку за попытку, Шепард. Они дублировали твой старый фрегат, обставили твою личную каюту зашибезной мебелью, и все так же продолжают забрасывать тебя старыми друзьями. Я не буду винить тебя за то, что здесь ты чувствуешь себя уютно, — пожал я плечами.

      — Как будто бы можно чувствовать себя уютно, когда Лоусон дышит тебе в шею, — нахмурилась Шепард. — К тому же это не совсем мой корабль. Он не чувствуется, как прежняя «Нормандия». Технически, да, я командир, но что это значит для этих людей? Они, проще пареной репы, могут игнорировать мои приказы или ставить приказы Лоусон выше моих.

      Я задумался. Конечно, это правда, что церберский экипаж скорее всего отвечал перед Лоусон, нежели перед Шепард. И мои ранние наблюдения сполна подтверждают это. Однако я не видел причин, чтобы, однажды, Шепард не взяла бразды правления в свои руки. Ей только нужно попробовать.

      — Ну и что? Начни управлять кораблём, будто бы ты на «Нормандии» Альянса. А экипаж не отвечает лишь потому, что ты не заставляешь его. Ты позволила себе быть пристыженной, вместо того, чтобы действовать подобно командиру, — объясняю, двигаясь вглубь каюты и останавливаясь у шкафчика с броней. Я оценил блеск антрацитово чёрного доспеха, недавно начищенного Шепард. Ему даже нет нужды тягаться с разноцветно узорчатыми костюмами, которые она носила ранее.

      — Думаешь это так просто? Я начну притворяться, что это типичный корабль, на которых я служила? — отвечает Шепард с презрением.

      — Было бы неплохо. Нравится тебе или нет, это теперь твой корабль, Шепард. Если ты не активизируешься, они и вправду попрутся к Лоусон за приказами, — уразумел я. Вижу, как она обдумывает мои слова. Её поза становится менее сутулой и более изящной.

      — Ты прав. Чёрт, да я даже выкрашу все стены в альянсовский синий, только чтобы побесить этого иллюзорного мудака. Назову это персонализацией рабочего места, — хоть она и рассмеялась, мне показалось, что она мало шутила за последние насколько дней. — Но это всё так же оставляет Лоусон проблемой, — продолжила Шепард. — Ты, наверное, прав, что в большинстве случаев команда послушается меня, но если этот призрачный мудила отдаст приказ, который мне не понравится, экипаж последует приказу Лоусон, проигнорировав мой. Она до скрежета в зубах верна «Церберу», и потому — настоящий гемор.

_Я видел, как она смотрит на тебя, Шепард. Эти голубые глаза примечают каждое твоё движение. Миранда может быть верной не только «Церберу»._

      Я пожал плечами:

      — Всему своё время, коммандер. Всё может измениться, — я позволил себе одностороннюю заговорщическую улыбку, — а если нет, то тебе ещё долго не придётся беспокоиться об этих противоречащих друг другу распоряжениях с Мирандой. Она, похоже, была не против следовать за тобой на Омеге.

      Шепард издала тяжкий вздох:

      — Да, я знаю. Вообще, думаю, она не такой уж и плохой человек. Но она с «Цербером»... — она затихла, насупившись.

      — Может, этим двум не нужно быть взаимоисключающими. — Осторожно произношу, пытаясь заложить в ней маленькую толику признания.

      — Никогда бы не подумала, что услышу, как ты будешь защищать «Цербер», Гаррус, — выпалила Шепард, попятившись назад и скрестив руки на груди.

      Я сделал шаг навстречу, сокращая расстояние, которое она создала между нами.

      — Шепард, послушай, ты хороший друг, чёрт, может быть, ты мой единственный друг, иначе я уже давным-давно сошёл бы с ума. Но реальность такова, что я твой друг, и потому я всегда буду за тебя, даже если это разозлит меня до чёртиков. По крайней мере, не спрашивай о моих намерениях. Я всегда ставлю на тебя.

      — Ладно, ладно, хватит уже этих откровений, Хос-с-спади. Нам всё ещё нужно посмотреть инженерную и БИЦ****.

      Я сразу понял, что она от меня просто на просто отмахнулась, но попытался не дать себе почувствовать себя оскорблённым. Я знал, какая Шепард. Порою её действия не всегда отображали её истинные мотивы. Я смог почувствовать поток напряжения, исходящий витиеватыми волнами от идущего рядом человека, напряжение, которое я посчитал свидетельством того, что сейчас Шепард перелопачивала все предлоги и уловки, изо всех сил борясь с желанием сбежать от разговора в буквальном смысле. Пока мы шли, я чуть отодвинулся от неё, давая больше личного пространства, но почувствовал себя скорее счастливым, что она не пыталась попрощаться. Вспоминая наши прошлые беседы, когда она без предупреждения просто уходила, не удосужившись даже пояснить почему, я был польщён таким очевидным усилием сохранить наши взаимоотношения.

      Не прошло и пяти минут, как мы подошли к Инженерной, и, хоть Шепард и указала на ангар через стекло иллюминатора, она не спешила предложить мне пройти на этот уровень фрегата. Я обнаружил, что мне нравится нижняя палуба. Этот шум напомнил мне о прежней _«Нормандии»_ и о людях, находившихся там. Плюс те двое, что были тут, Доннелли и Дэниелс, оказались весьма забавным представителями. Они смогли заставить Шепард улыбнуться.

      Следующим пунктом нашей прогулки была палуба с двумя БИЦами. Шепард сразу повела нас вперёд, дабы повидаться с Джокером, и я заметил, как она кивнула одному из членов экипажа. Я удивился, как близко к сердцу она приняла нашу беседу, но женщина не проявила больше подобного дружелюбия к остальным, когда мы проходили рядом с другими станциями. Я отбросил эту мысль, когда мы вошли в кабину пилота и быстро обменялись с ним улыбками и шутками о былых временах. Если честно, я не слишком хорошо знал лейтенанта. Мы всегда находились на разных палубах, но как же здорово было заполучить ещё одну частицу прежней команды к нам в компанию. Мы смеялись над тем, что после стольких преград, мы отказались на церберовском судне, да ещё и все вместе. И это Шепард была той, кто, завершив разговор, увела меня обратно.

      Когда мы возвращались к лифту Шепард снова кивнула тому самому мужчине, что и прежде. Подождав, когда мы обойдём карту галактики и свернём за угол, я остановил Шепард, схватив её за руку.

      — Так кто это? — интересуюсь.

      На лице Шепард отразилось раздражение.

      — Здесь множество людей на палубе, Гаррус. Уточнись.

      — Ты прекрасно понимаешь о ком я. Единственный человек на этом этаже, помимо Джокера, о существовании которого ты знаешь.

      — Я не понимаю о чем ты. Почему я должна знать кого-то из «Цербера?» — Она отвечает вопросом вместо ответа.

      — Ох, не вешай мне лапшу на уши, Шепард, — произношу, возвышаясь над её миниатюрным станом, на что она плевать хотела и выглядела весьма устрашающе. — Давай не будем притворяться, что ты не заучила почти все имена и лица на этом судне так же хорошо, как и их стандартные личные дела. Я знаю, что ты начала это ещё в первый день пребывания на борту. Я бы тоже так поступил. Ну, так кто он?

      Вздохнув, Шепард метнула в меня нахмуренный взгляд:

      — Его зовут Редмонт Уиллс — почётный солдат Альянса на выслуге.

      Я подавил в себе ярое желание наградить её небольшой оплеухой за упрямство.

      — И? — Я махнул когтём вперёд, подгоняя женщину с ответом.

      — И... я встретила его на одной из станций, на которых жила. Тогда он был старшим лейтенантом и хорошим человеком, насколько я могла судить. Ушёл в отставку, когда его дочка заболела. Отец был единственным, кто у неё остался. Если он здесь, я могу предположить, что она умерла, но я не знаю, что заставило его присоединиться к «Церберу», — наконец произнесла Шепард.

      — Так иди и поговори с ним, — предложил я. — Думай об этом, как о первой ступени на пути становления командиром.

      — Слушай, Гаррус, я ценю всё, что ты для меня делаешь, хорошо? Я поговорю с ним, но не сегодня. С меня уже и так достаточно. Хочу вернуться к той простой части, где нужно бегать и стрелять во всё, что движется, — грустно заметила Шепард.

      — Ладно, Шепард, тогда дуй собираться. Пойдёшь, найдёшь себе парочку мишеней для стрельбы, — отвечаю, слегка стукнув её по плечу. — Покажешь галактике, что грёбанная коммандер Шепард вернулась.

      — Вряд ли получится хорошее возвращение без тебя, Гаррус, — сказала он тихонько. Я был ошарашен щенячьей честностью в её глазах.

      — Тогда задай им жару за нас двоих. — Я улыбнулся, и, ухватив её за предплечье, легонько толкнул в направлении лифта.

      Шепард быстро ретировалась, чтобы влезть в броню, а я отправился поболтать с Джокером, дабы узнать побольше об управлении фрегатом. Я не беспокоился о себе. Я все ещё чувствовал себя опьянённым от обезболивающих. Скорее всего, этот саларианский врач, которого коммандер хотела завербовать, был в самом эпицентре зоны карантина. Зоне хвори, которую без проблем сможет подхватить ослабший турианец. Так что на этот раз я воздержусь от действий.  
Когда Шепард снова появилась на админ палубе, мне было приятно видеть, как на её доспехах снова маячила эта красная «N7» полоска, а сама серебристая надпись была начищена до блеска. Думаю, коммандер даже улыбалась под этим шлемом.

## Примечание к части

*Линчеватель — народный мститель  
**Елейный — умиротворяющий  
***Здесь имеется ввиду пословица «Поднявший меч от меча и погибнет»  
****БИЦ — боевой информационный центр


	7. Друзья и Монстры

 

  
**Миранда**

       _Я заблудилась. Поверить не могу, что позволила себе потеряться посреди миссии._ Чувство, будто хожу по кругу; эти проулки все абсолютно одинаковы. Естественно, кто будет париться знаками и указателями? Надеюсь, что хотя бы иду в правильную сторону. Должны же эти улочки вывести меня в знакомую местность, так ведь? _Аргх, зря я согласилась быть приманкой. Вот если бы держала рот на замке, то и проблем бы не было._ Но коммандер продвигалась так раздражающе медленно.

XXX

      — Шепард, неужели это так важно — взламывать каждый терминал, что попадётся нам по пути? «Цербер» и так оказывает вам значительную материальную поддержку, — фыркнула я. На что Шепард смерила меня леденящим душу взглядом, а затем снова вернулась к взлому.

      — Так мы всегда сможем купить больше усовершенствований, Лоусон. Деньги «Цербера» не безграничны, — наконец произнесла она.

      — Если бы вы не транжирили деньги на покупку аквариумных рыбок, которые и так вскоре сдохнут без должного ухода, наши финансы были бы менее ограничены, — проворчала я.

      На что потом губы Шепард искривились в скрытую ухмылку. Это раззадорило меня ещё сильнее. Я даже не была уверена, почему вообще злюсь, но Шепард сегодня из ряда вон раздражающая. Ходит такая вся напыщенная вокруг да около с этой дурацкой N7-полосой на броне, изображая доброго самаритянина для каждого прохожего, попадающегося нам по пути. И это учитывая трату попусту примочек с панацелином на этого ходячего мертвеца батарианца. По факту, она вела себя в точности так, как я и предполагала: просто была собой. Её необузданный гнев, вкупе с едва контролируемыми эмоциями, теперь были глубоко похоронены под этой маской льда и безразличия, а поведение резко изменилось в течение буквально нескольких часов.

      Возможно, период её приспособления ещё попросту не закончился. Однако что-то мне с трудом верится, что вся та злость, которую вывалила на меня Шепард, может так просто улетучиться после воссоединения со старым другом. Это слишком просто. Или, может, у меня никогда не было такого хорошего друга. Не важно.

      Терминал издал противный писк, как только Шепард вышла из системы, и она обратила на меня взор своих ясных зелёных очей. Её имидж действовал сугубо в рамках миссии. Когда она подошла ко мне, ее лицо не выражало и подобия эмоции. Бесит, какой спокойной она казалась, и как я чувствовала себя в безопасности, позволив ей взять всё под контроль. Коммандер Шепард заставила меня ощущать себя... защищённой. _«Что есть глупо, ведь она ненавидит тебя»_ , — решила вмешаться рациональная часть моего сознания.

      — Я двигаюсь слишком медленно для вас, оперативник Лоусон? — предположила Шепард низким голосом, от которого тело прошибло дрожью.

      — Дело не во мне, — произношу сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Задание будет быстрее выполнено, если мы не будем отвлекаться на подобное.

      — Значит, ты только беспокоишься за задание, а не пытаешься указать мне, как его выполнить? — колко уточнила Шепард. На что я согласно кивнула. — Отлично, тогда, думаю, ты будешь не против разведать для нас обстановку. Мы с мистером Тейлором и Заидом, так уж и быть, смиримся с твоим отсутствием, а ты сможешь идти вперёд так быстро, как тебе будет угодно.

      — Здесь полно мехов, Шепард. Слишком много, чтобы справиться в одиночку. — Я воспротивилась.

      — Именно поэтому ты выступаешь в роли лазутчика. Убедись, что они не увидят тебя. Тогда сможешь вернуться назад и разыскать нас, — произнесла она, рукою махая мне куда подальше.

XXX

      Постепенно, стиснув кулаки, я начала отдаляться от неё, расслабившись только, когда свернула за угол. Я продолжала идти дальше с такой же злобой, что не заметила, как сменилась местность, знаменуя о том, что я основательно заблудилась. Так я и пришла к мысли о том, какие же однотипные проулки в трущобах Омеги. Знаю, что должна доложить Шепард о ситуации и запросить её месторасположение. Я хотя бы могла проследовать к ней посредством омни-устройства. Однако гордость до сих пор точила жало на то, что меня послали куда подальше. Так что мне, определённо, придётся разыскать её самой.

Я знала, что на верном пути, когда издалека увидела изрешечённые тела ворка и кроганов дробью дробовика, на пару с ожогами от биотики, но здесь Шепард всё так же не было. Впереди раздались звуки стрельбы, и я уже хотела направиться туда, но остановилась, приметив отсутствие котлованов, возникающих под воздействием излишнего применения биотики, — лучшего способа найти коммандер. Что же, я была не настолько глупа, чтобы самой влезть в огонь сражения.

      Я заметила закрытую дверь слева от себя: похоже на квартиру. В ней может быть чёрный ход, по которому я смогу обойти стрельбище, слышимое вдали. Так что я приставила инструментрон к центру двери, начиная взлом. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как я увидела мелькание света между створками; дверь не была до конца закрыта. Видимо замок открыли грубой силой. Убрав омни-девайс, я просунула пальцы в образовавшуюся щель в стыке створок, наваливаясь весом на двери, пока те не раздвинулись на расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы проскользнуть внутрь.

      Это была бы типичная квартира, опрятная, но с изыском, если бы не дыры от пуль. Пройдя дальше в тускло освещённое пространство, я учуяла знакомый запах с металлическими нотками — запах крови. Источник обнаружился, как только я свернула за угол, заставляя меня почти что вскрикнуть, увидев два тела. Я была хорошо знакома со смертью. Убийство или пытки являлись неотъемлемой частью моей работы, и было большой редкостью, что моя цель оказывалась относительно невинным, обычным человеком или пришельцем. Вид этих двух тревожным колокольчиком зазвенел внутри меня. Женщина сидела, прислонившись спиной к кухонной тумбе. Голова наклонена, а из щели в горле кусками свисали развороченные мышцы на пару со стекающей ручейком алой крови. Омерзительно по сравнению со многочисленными ранами от пуль в животе. Судя по их расположению, ни один из снарядов не попал в критическую точку: потерпевшая вдоволь настрадалась, прежде чем убийцы удосужились применить нож. Лицо само сморщилось, как только я поняла злую иронию происходящего: я добровольно пытала нескольких человек, заставляя тех биться в агонии и молить о пощаде. Но это... Если убиваешь кого-нибудь, чтобы убрать со своего пути, по крайней мере, имей приличие сделать быстрый чистый выстрел. Любой другой вариант является лишь подлостью.

       _Чёрт возьми, начинаю мыслить речами девчонки с плакатов Альянса._  
  
      Неподалёку, футах в трёх от неё, лежал мужчина. В его спине зияло отверстие. Видимо стреляли вблизи. Одна из его рук была вытянута вперёд, и пальцами он отчаянно пытался дотянуться до женщины, но не смог — между ними так и осталось расстояние в пару дюймов.

      Такую небрежную работу, скорее всего, сотворили уличные банды, что проходили здесь. Теперь они находились прямо по курсу, равно как и Шепард. Мне нужно выдвигаться вперёд, но я всё ещё стояла, как вкопанная, смотря как даже в смерти, мужчина пытался дотянуться к своей возлюбленной. Околдованная моментом, я чуть перетянула тело убитого, пододвигая его ближе к женщине, так, чтобы их руки переплелись. Вот, так гораздо лучше. Я стала оттирать руки от запаха смерти.

       _«Становишься мягче, Лоусон?»_ — подначивал меня голос в голове, и я стукнула себя за то, что становлюсь излишне глупой и сентиментальной из-за умерших людей, которых даже не знала. Живо пройдя через квартиру, я выглянула в дверной проем. Коридор пустовал, так что со спокойной душой я могла возобновить поиски Шепард.

      Наконец-то я увидела знак на стене, указывающий направление к системам воздухоочистки — пункту назначения Шепард, чтобы распространить лекарство от хвори. Двинувшись дальше по проулку чуть радостней, я нажала на двери кнопку замка.

      И была приветствована сплошной какофонией из писка и звона, как только невообразимое количество ракетных установок взяло меня на мушку. Я увидела, что сразу три ракеты летят в моём направлении, но, перед тем, как смогла хоть как-то среагировать, ощутила, как моё тело кто-то форсировано и нагло утаскивает в сторону. Лицо сильно прижалось к горячей шее, а на подбородке, я более чем уверена, останется синяк от нагрудника Шепард. Женщина закованной в доспех рукой обхватила меня за талию, скрывая нас обеих в укрытии. Я была потрясена смесью пота, дыма и, на удивление, ванильного миндаля, лёгкой тенью исходящего от её кожи. Щекой, я смогла ощутить быстрый пульс коммандер, и моё тело, по инерции, ответило на это соответствующим ускорением сердцебиения, близким к её, тогда как живот наполнился тянущим теплом. Надеюсь, она не увидела появившийся румянец на моих щеках, когда я отстранилась от неё, дабы самой присесть у стены.

      — Смотри по сторонам, Лоусон. Я не всегда буду рядом, чтобы спасти твою задницу. Сомневаюсь, что призрачный гондон обрадуется, если я сломаю одну из его игрушек, — проворчала Шепард. Я ощетинилась на такие грубые слова, но затем слегка смягчилась, увидев, как её глаза дотошно осматривают меня на предмет ушибов и ранений. Её изумрудно-зелёный взгляд не был таким жёстким, как слова. — Во всяком случае, где тебя черти носили? Я просила тебя разведать остановку, а не сделать себе маникюр.

      — Возможно, я свернула пару раз не туда, — согласилась я. На что военная вскинула бровь, глядя на меня взглядом, значащим: «А об этом мы потолкуем позже».

      — Остался один фанатик. Он слева, дальше по проулку. Заид с Тейлором, выше нашей позиции, перекрывают дорогу. Иди за мной, так мы живо прихлопнем помехи. Тяжёлая артиллерия с гранатомётами не сможет увидеть нас с такого ракурса, — пояснила Шепард. Я достала пистолет, готовая к сражению, и офицер кратко кивнула, перед тем как стремглав улетучиться от меня лазурной вспышкой.

      Я побежала сзади, с лёгкостью поддавая деформации пару ворка, которых заряд Шепард не смог правильно запустить в атмосферу. Теперь коммандер боролась с громадным кроганом из «Кровавой стаи». Хоть женщина и выглядела такой миниатюрной на фоне этого шкафа, она боролась с ним на равных. Меня удивило то, что штурмовик не уходила от него далеко, пока не поняла, что так та перестраховывалась, дабы у громилы не было достаточно пространства для эффективного заряда по ней. К сожалению это означало, что дистанция была слишком короткой и для Шепард, чтобы использовать биотический заряд. Однако женщина умудрилась обволочь кулаки нулевым элементом, и с каждым ударом оттесняла крогана всё дальше и дальше. Рискнув, она перекатилась в сторону, вставая в позиции низкого старта, снова озаряясь небесного цвета свечением. Она живо рванула вперёд, а я применила деформацию как раз одновременно с её толчком, наблюдая в восхищении, как сила сдетонировала, и кроган, пошатнувшись, упал от крепкого пинка Шепард. Даже с L5 имплантатами, коммандер не хватило силы, чтобы отшвырнуть рептилию подальше, так что она, отстегнув дробовик с пояса, приставила оружие к голове павшего, прямо перед тем, как окунуть его в объятья тишины.

      — Хорошо, что ты появилась, Миранда, — обратился ко мне Джейкоб.

      — Да, да, смейся сколько влезет, Джейкоб. Теперь я здесь, не так ли? — крикнула я ему, на что тот только потряс головой.

      — Она заявилась как раз вовремя, дабы выполнить всю грязную работу, Джейкоб! Пожалуй, это будет самым лучшим вариантом. Мы же не хотим, чтобы это прелестное личико было изуродовано в пылу настоящего сражения, — колко подметила Шепард. За это я одарила её одним из своих убийственных взглядов, но она только улыбнулась мне всеми этими белоснежно ровными зубами на чудесном лице. — Поехали, нам лучше передать хорошие вести Мордину. Тогда сможем, наконец, свалить с этой скалы, — подытожила она.

XXX

 

      Двумя часами позже я сидела за своим столом, рассеянно помешивая холодный кофе, что оставила в спешке этим утром. Мордин успешно обустроился в лаборатории, а я проследила, чтобы Шепард отправилась к доктору Чаквас для стандартного осмотра после задания. Женщина вела себя подобно ребёнку — вертелась как юла, корчилась и извивалась, когда дело доходило до банального медицинского осмотра, но, по-видимому, оставалась довольной результатами нового оборудования, что заказала врач. Её шрамы почти исчезли и последним, что я услышала, было их с врачом шушуканье о том, чтобы и Гаррусу убрать шрамы. Она до пены изо рта была хорошим другом.

      Джейкоб запросил срочную встречу со мной, дабы обсудить детали последнего задания, и я томилась в ожидании его прихода. Я не особо переживала по этому поводу. Тейлор в любой непонятной ситуации делал из мухи слона. Инструментрон зазвенел, уведомляя меня о присланных Чаквас данных о состоянии кибер имплантатов Шепард. И я поспешно загрузила файл на датапад, с лёгкостью просматривая результаты. Всё выглядело хорошо. Коммандер находится в полном здравии. Миссия продвигалась без единой заминки. Всё было просто... превосходно.

      Я запустила датапад в стенку, наслаждаясь звучным треском, возникшим при ударе.

      Это была одна из лучших церберовских миссий, частью которой мне довелось быть, и я ещё никогда не чувствовала себя настолько потерянной и бесполезной.

      То, что меня послали прямо посреди задания, не приносило облегчения. Знаю, что Шепард вполне обоснованно брюзжала и упрямилась. Вернувшись на корабль, я поняла, что миссия могла преспокойно быть выполненной без моего содействия. Это заставило мою гордость скукожиться до размеров маленького шарика. На этом судне я была второй значимой персоной; они не нуждаются во мне, когда у них есть Шепард. Как же я зла на себя за то, что позволила проскочить такому жалкому чувству, как зависть.

       _Плюс в моем кабинете чертовски жарко, что делает его подобно аду._ Расположение рядом с кухонной плитой в столовой не всегда есть преимущество. Повару всё равно придётся зажечь её, чтобы приготовить ужин. Наплевав на остатки достоинства, я улеглась на холодный пол, вздыхая от облегчения, когда лицо соприкоснулось с прохладой металла.

      Повернувшись, я подвинулась к следующей секции пола, дабы остудить спину, и убрала волосы, что теперь водопадом рассыпались впереди меня. Взяв в пальцы один из локонов, я взглянула, какими шелковистыми, мягкими и без единого секущегося кончика они были. Мой взгляд скользнул дальше, на тело с его мягкими изгибами и изящно развитыми мышцами. Я выгляжу молодо для тридцати пятилетней, что являлось результатом корректировки моей генной структуры. Вся работа моего отца по созданию своей династии, весь этот труд в попытке создать идеальную женщину превратился в пшик, когда я увидела женщину, родившеюся четырьмя годами позже безупречней меня, совершенную во всех важных аспектах.

      Я рассмеялась, и смех эхом разнёсся по каюте. Чувствую себя дурой, просто лёжа на полу, празднуя эту дебильную вечеринку жалости к себе. А всё почему? Потому что Шепард вот так вот запросто может встрять в мою работу и сделать её в сто раз круче? Я и так знала это; если бы я могла сама разобраться с Коллекционерами, то уже давно бы это сделала, не заморачиваясь с воскрешением военной. Взглянув на стол, где разместилась внушительных размеров кипа бумаг, которые ещё нужно разобрать, я слегка успокоилась. Коммандер могла и ногу сломать в отчётах по заданиям. Хоть в чём-то я преуспела.

       _Чёрт возьми, прекрати быть мелочной и самовлюблённой, Миранда Лоусон, это ничего не доказывает. Ты не можешь всегда быть лучшей!_ Вот только я всё ещё хотела быть лучшей.

      Вздохнув, я неохотно попыталась подняться, чтобы вернуться к работе, как двери в каюту распахнулись. Задрав голову, я увидела Шепард, стоящую передо мною вверх тормашками и рассматривающую меня с любопытством.

      — Вы не вовремя. — Я нарочно протягивала слова, наклоняя голову взад-вперёд, чтобы размять шею. Уже не было смысла подниматься с пола. Я и так выставила себя на посмешище, так хотя бы останусь там, где прохладно.

      Обойдя, женщина встала прямо передо мной, и я с лихвойбыла вознаграждена потоком холодного воздуха, последовавшим за ней. Должно быть, коммандер только из душа. Её рыжеватые волосы потемнели от воды, что оставила мокрые потеки на футболке. Заинтригованная, изогнув бровь, она чуть отклонилась назад, перенеся весь свой весь на пятки, и скрестила на груди руки.

      — Ты хорошо здесь поживаешь, Лоусон? — поинтересовалась она. Женщина переменилась с ноги на ногу, наверное, от не уютной ситуации. На самом деле от её дискомфорта мне стало лучше; мне нужны были напоминания о её человечности.

      — Да, ну, вообще, по возможности, я избегаю всех этих мутноватых эмоциональных срывов, но могу прислать к тебе Келли.

      Я метнула на неё взгляд, особенно сфокусировавшись на этой дурацкой улыбке, в которой та расплылась.

      — Как будто бы я буду разговаривать о чем-то важном с этой барышней, мисс у-меня-есть-психологический-портрет-на-каждого. Мне с трудом верится, что она способна оценить чьи-либо эмоциональные возможности; она выглядит так, будто бы только выпустилась из старшей школы, — фыркнула я. — Со мной все в порядке, Шепард. Эта комната всего лишь слишком жаркая, а пол — настоящая отдушина. Приглашаю вас присоединиться ко мне, если это заставит вас выложить то, зачем вы пришли.

      Хоть глаза Шепард и сузились, смотря на меня, она попыталась скрыть ухмылку. Почему — понятия не имею. В том, что я сказала, не было и намёка на шутку.

      — Можешь оставить пол себе, Лоусон, — произнесла Шепард, плюхнувшись на стульчик рядом со мной. — Я подумывала начать регулярные тренировки примерно на следующей неделе или типа того. Я тут наткнулась на тренировочный симулятор на нижней палубе, и подумала, что это будет замечательной идеей тренироваться всем отрядом, перед тем, как послать их в реальный бой.

Офицер смотрела на меня выжидающе, на что я вскинула бровь:

      — Давайте не будем притворяться, что вы не понимаете, как устроена командующая цепочка здесь, Шепард. Вам едва нужно моё согласие, дабы начать тренировку со своей выездной командой, — саркастически огрызнулась я.

      Она снова одарила меня этой идиотской улыбкой, что выбешивало ещё сильней. Кто ж знал, что и недели не пройдёт, а я уже буду скучать по враждебно настроенной Шепард?

      — Ну, я тут подумала организовать приглашение для всех, подогнав время так, чтобы у них представился шанс поприсутствовать, если они захотят. Но я не знакома с графиком смен, — сказала она так, будто бы это самая банальная вещь в мире.

      Что же, одна вещь здесь была явно очевидной.

      — Вы хотите, чтобы я составила за вас расписание, — заявила я.

      — Э-э-э, да. Разве это не то, что делает старпом? — неуверенно переспросила Шепард.

      — Вы хоть когда-нибудь хоть что-нибудь да планировали, когда были старпомом? — скорее констатировала, нежели задала вопрос я, и оказалась приятно вознаграждена её покрасневшим от стыда лицом.

      — Не совсем, — призналась она.

      — Наверное, потому, что ты ужасна в этом. Как и в чтении любого отчёта по заданию, что я присылаю тебе для одобрения. Не сомневаюсь, что сейчас они собирают пыль на столе, — едва слышно проворчала я, а военная лишь свела брови на переносице.

      — Для меня будет в радость заняться этим для вас, коммандер, — уже громче произнесла я. Наверное, даже глухой бы услышал, как переполнен сарказмом мой голос. Шепард выглядела довольной собой и снова поднялась, чтобы покинуть помещение. — Один вопрос, — добавила я, обдумывая её запрос. Ни один из моих отчётов не указывал, что она может быть заинтересованной в развитии дружественных отношений с членами экипажа; раньше она такого не делала. — Почему вся команда?

      — Ах, ну ты знаешь, позволить всем вместе выпустить пар. К тому же, я планирую устроить спарринги. Будет забавно увидеть, захочет ли кто из этих церберских лакеев выйти против меня. И говоря об этом, — женщина ухмыльнулась, — я ожидаю, что ты тоже будешь в числе присутствующих на тренировке. И не плутать, как ты умудрилась этим утром.

      Я нахмурилась. Только что она обозвала меня лакеем? Вызов принят.

      — Я не плутала! Вы сами послали меня вперёд на разведку! — крикнула я ей вслед. Шепард лишь окинула меня взглядом через плечо и саркастично помахала пальцем в мою сторону.

      Интересно, как она получила такую репутацию, если она такая льдина. Строчили ли на неё положительные рапорты люди, с кем она отправлялась на задания? Разумеется, она может быть холодна, когда сосредоточена. Но сейчас она выглядит более расслабленной здесь, на корабле.

      Что за вздорная женщина.

XXX

**Лиара**

      Руки дрожали так сильно, что я не была уверена, смогу ли удержать датапад. Даже после того, как я отключила устройство и спрятала его в сумку, последнее увиденное фото все ещё стояло перед глазами, будто бы выжженное на сетчатках. Контакт, который я отправила на Омегу, предоставил ещё одно обновление на Шепард, и оно не сравнится со снимком, сделанным на челноке. На нем она выглядела такой прекрасной, такой беззаботной. Её ясные зелёные глаза сверкали, выражая непонимание на мимолётно запечатлённом фото Миранды. Волосы цвета порыжевшей листвы красочно обрамляли ей лицо, едва соприкасаясь с крепкими скулами. Скулами, которые я часами томно поглаживала, лёжа с ней в постели. Я так часто открывала этот снимок любимой на омни-устройстве, что сбилась со счета — я запомнила изображение до последнего пикселя.

      Новый отчёт показал поистине нечто иное. Это была всё та же Шепард, снова с ног до головы в N7-броне. Она беспристрастно наблюдала, как несколько батарианцев угрожали молодому человеку. Девушка была покрыта кровью и другими свойственными для её профессии жидкостями. На одной из скул, что так дороги сердцу, виднелся порез, с которого стекала багровая кровь, пока струйка не исчезла за её нагрудником. В целом, изображение можно расценивать как конфликт с заложником, ситуация, из которой Шепард почти всегда достаточно было одной демагогии, чтобы успешно завершить переговоры. Я предположила, что этот раз будет точно таким же, и нажала кнопку «проигрывать» на видео-вкладыше. Вложение оказалось без аудио потока, видимо, скопировано прямиком из записи камер наблюдения, но и без этого, в изображении чётко прослеживался безмолвный крик. Орудия взведены, а губы милой зашевелились. По-видимому, дабы убедить бандитов отдать ей... мед офицера? Юноша, одетый в типичную форму санитара, выглядел весьма приземисто и обычно, что я не могла взять в толк: почему батарианцы вообще заинтересовались им.

      По-видимому, две группы достигли согласия, батарианец озвучил вопрос, на который Шепард кратко кивнула, её острый взгляд неотрывно следил за пистолетом батарианца. Юного медика подтолкнули вперёд, и я ожидала, что девушка возьмёт его под своё крыло, и они мирно покинут комнату.

      Вот только этого не случилось.

      Когда парамедик был на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Шепард, батарианец открыл было рот, чтобы снова заговорить. Да вот только этого не произошло, потому, как он застыл на мгновение, стоило пуле пронзить его череп насквозь. Пришелец плашмя упал на пол. Остальных батарианцев постигла та же участь, ствол пистолета мелькал от цели к цели так быстро, что те не успели открыть по ней ответный огонь. Темнокожий солдат позади неё, смотрел на неё со смешанным выражением ужаса и омерзения. Я уверена, что сейчас моя реакция более чем схожа. Сердце стучало так сильно, что я буквально могла ощутить его биение о рёбра. Я остановила видео, не в силах отвести этого взгляда, буквально сводящего с ума, от очей той, которую люблю.

      Взгляд был пуст, а уголки губ приподнялись в лёгкую усмешку.

      Богиня, да она улыбалась. Как она могла... Кто это... Монстр. Мысли хаотично гудели в голове, в невозможности составить ясную логическую цепочку, пока единое слово не заполнило разум, скандируя снова и снова: монстр. Было ли это чем-то, что я не заметила, работая с ней два года назад? Помню времена, когда Шепард вела себя ещё хуже, но я всегда была рядом с ней, находя оправдания. Была ли я так слепа в прошлом, что не заметила эту часть её личности?

      И, раз уж на то пошло: а я-то чем лучше? За последние несколько лет я совершила столько поступков, действий, что часами преследовали меня в моем подсознании, пока не стала ощущать себя, будто бы не спала десяток ночей в году. Похоже, последний раз, когда я хорошо высыпалась, был в объятиях Шепард, в объятиях той, которую я только что окрестила монстром. Так что же это говорит обо мне?

      Следующее сообщение было в некотором роде даже хуже предыдущего, вонзаясь в сердце с разных углов. Описание от контакта было кратким, просто: Коммандер Шепард, «Нормандия» и старший помощник, Миранда Лоусон, «Цербер». Локация: трущобы Омеги. Я ожидала чуть большего; предупредив информаторов о том, что деятельность Эвелин имела высокий ранг приоритета, но все те знания о её задании и целях на Омеге уже стали устаревшими. За последние несколько дней я получила пару фото и запись с камер наблюдения, что подогрело во мне интерес. Он не остыл и теперь.

      Шепард обвила рукой Лоусон, живо утаскивая её с траектории полёта ракеты. Лицо любимой выглядело стоически, преисполненным концентрации. Когда она повернула голову в сторону атаки, лицо Миранды удобно устроилось под подбородком коммандер. Глаза закрыты, а лицо повёрнуто к шее Шепард, красные губы на расстоянии выдоха, в дюйме от её кожи. Я твердила себе, что всё это может быть полностью невинным случаем, но закипающая ярость, скача рядом, ратовала мне совершенно иную историю. Несмотря на все благие намерения и цели, церберка выглядела, как женщина, оказавшаяся в желанном месте. Во мне бушевала ревность, заставляя забыть свои ранние оговорки и все причины, почему я не отправила Шепард ещё одно сообщение, после первого, на которое так и не получила ответа. На секунду, меня даже перестало волновать, что женщина может быть монстром похуже меня.

       _Шепард моя, мой монстр._

      Переключившись на автопилот, я принялась разглаживать образовавшиеся от поездки в такси складки на одежде. Всё, что оставалось, это пережить обед, и я снова смогу всласть насладиться одиночеством, которого я так жаждала. Хоть убейте, но я не могла понять, почему так нервничаю; я всего лишь встречаюсь со старым другом. Однако, хоть мои спланированные бизнес-дела и совпали с делами Эшли, я не ожидала получить приглашение от неё уже через несколько часов после приземления. Должно быть, Альянс держит меня на мушке.

      Я снова проверила сообщение, боясь, что приехала не туда и теперь опаздываю, но в словах не поменялись буквы, а наша ланч-встреча начнётся уже через несколько минут. Свернув за угол, я наткнулась взглядом на небольшое кафе, гнёздышком разместившееся в углу террасы. Рядом виднелся балкон, с которого открывались потрясающие виды на сады Цитадели и огромный водный резервуар. И я с удовольствием наслаждалась этой красотой, хоть и видела её уже бесчисленное количество раз. Любопытно, как Эшли узнала, что это моё любимое местечко, чтобы поесть на Цитадели; у них были самые лучшие маленькие сэндвичи.

      Сержант Уильямс уже дожидалась меня за столиком. Это был один из редких моментов, когда я видела её в обычной одежде, а в не доспехе или форме. Так что естественно, что я её еле узнала. Тёмные волосы были распущены и водопадом ниспадали на плечи, один из локонов она убрала за ухо, что придавало лицу больше нежности, взамен серьёзности при этом тугом пучке, что девушка постоянно делала. Её глаза озарились радостью, когда она увидела меня, и Эшли поспешила отодвинуть для меня стул. На что я мило улыбнулась. Сердце обливалось кровью, вспомнив все разы, когда Шепард так же проявляла галантность. Жестом подозвав официантку, я заказала своё типичное меню, а потом лишь тихонько ждала, пока сделает заказ моя гостья.

      — Эшли, должна признать я не ожидала, что мы увидимся так скоро. Я и подумать не могла, что ты знаешь о моем пребывании на Цитадели, — произнесла я ровно. Уголки её губ поднялись в улыбке в ответ на моё отчуждённое поведение.

      — Хм-м, похоже, мой переводчик чуток барахлит. Потому что то, что я услышала, было «почему за мной следит Альянс и это я хотела прислать приглашение». — Она ухмыльнулась, а на душе стало намного радушней. Меня успокоило её лёгкий переход на другую тему, и ощутила, будто бы мы снова вот так вот просто сидим в столовой «Нормандии».

      — Полагаю так оно и есть. — Я улыбнулась в ответ. — И я бы с радостью наверстала упущенное, да вот сдаётся мне, что наш разговор скорее официальный, нежели дружественный.

      Эшли, заёрзав на стуле от неловкости, перевела взгляд на стол, где крепкий напиток вдруг стал самым интересным на свете. Нас накрыла немая тишина, пока девушка не взглянула на меня снова.

      — Это касательно Шепард, — начала она. В ответ я лишь нахмурилась. — Альянс получил наводку, что она действительно жива, но сотрудничает с «Цербером». — Я промолчала, и сержант, удивлённая, откинулась на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты и так уже знаешь об этом, да, Лиара? — ошарашено спросила Эшли.

      — Я теперь информационный посредник, Эшли. Логично, что это будет весомой долей информации в обороте для меня, — ответила я в свою защиту. Не хочу, чтобы она знала, какими масштабными являются мои познания о возрождении Шепард. Девушка может запросто возненавидеть меня за то, что я сознательно отдала тело милой организации, которую оба солдата изрядно презирают.

      — Почему ты... ну я о том, что... вы ребята были... черт, Шепард была влюблена в тебя. Я думала, что ты сразу побежишь прямиком в ее объятия, раз уж знаешь, что та жива, — произнесла Эшли. Её брови были опущены в непонимании, морща кожу на переносице.

      — Шепард была мертва, Эшли, — ответила я резко. Теперь её брови спорхнули вверх, а лицо малость побелело на мои слова. — Я даже пока не виделась с ней. Предполагаю, что просто боюсь: вдруг она окажется не той Шепард, хоть и похожей внешне. — Я открыла картинку на инструментроне, повернув голо-экран к Уильямс.

      — Эти церберовские козлы даже не удосужились сделать цвет волос правильным, — возмутилась Эшли. Одного только взгляда в её глазах достаточно, чтобы сказать, что это фото расстроило её. Так что я живо свернула голограмму.

      — Что если произошло больше изменений, чем кажется, Эш? Я горевала по Шепард целых два года, и новость о том, что она живая заставляет меня рыдать от радости. Но я не знаю, смогу ли сдержать боль, если она, подойдя ко мне, окажется совсем не той, которую я помню, — призналась я. Какой же трусостью это было для меня. Я боялась боли, и потому решила просто игнорировать проблему.

      — Да как она может быть той же? Наша Шепард никогда бы не стала работать на «Цербер», — уверила меня Эшли, а я лишь мотнула головой.

      — Я не верю в то, что это должно быть правдой. Мои источники сообщают, что Шепард пытается остановить атаки на человеческие колонии. Мы обе знаем, что она способна отбросить любую обиду, затаённую на Цербера в силу того, что важно.

      — Вот так значит, Лиара. Разведка Альянса верит, что именно «Цербер» на самом деле стоит за хищениями на колониях, что плохо скажется на Шепард, ведь та работает на них, и не важно по какой причине, — ответила Эшли.

      — Ты хоть сама понимаешь, как безумно это звучит, Эш? Почему «Церберу» нужно похищать десятки тысяч людей? Раньше, они никогда не показывали интерес в атаке на свой вид.

      — Я поняла, Лиара, но это не меняет ход мыслей генералитета. Меня сослали на Горизонт только потому, что они получили наводку, благодаря которой можно сорвать нехилый куш. Но Андерсон попросил меня попытаться разузнать больше о появлении Шепард. Никто даже не представлял, что она могла быть действительно мертва... И всё же, я позвала тебя, потому что думала, что кто угодно, но ты должна знать хоть что-то о сложившейся ситуации, — объяснилась Эшли. Я замялась, что заставило её выжидающе наклониться ближе к столу.

      — Ты же знаешь, если это деловая встреча, то Альянс мог бы, по крайней мере, заплатить мне за то, что знаю. Я информационный посредник, а не благотворительная организация, — отчитала я сержанта.

      Снова откинувшись на спинку стула, она улыбнулась.

      — Хитро, Т'Сони, но тебе не нужно ходить вокруг да около, чтобы узнать ответы. Это не официально; я прошу тебя о личной услуге, — заверила она, и я вздохнула.

      — Шепард теперь является проектом одной из ячеек «Цербера» — «Лазарь», — начала я. — Я провела ряд исследований происхождения имени; оно упоминается в истории из человеческих религиозных писаний о человеке, восставшем из мёртвых. — Глаза Эшли наполнились пониманием. — Похоже, Шепард вербует членов команды для атаки на Коллекционеров. Мой последний информатор сообщил, что она снова встретилась с Гаррусом — тот скрывался на Омеге. «Цербер» предоставил ей новый корабль на пару с полноценным экипажем, все церберцы, разумеется. Однако, похоже, единственными членами команды, готовыми идти за ней в пылу сражения, стали солдат по имени Джейкоб Тейлор и старший помощник — Миранда Лоусон.

      — Шепард согласилась на церберовского старпома? — недоверчиво повторила Эшли. Я лишь согласно кивнула.

      — Не уверена, что у неё вообще был выбор. По-видимому, Цербер пошёл на некоторые уступки, дабы обеспечить её необходимыми резервами. Мисс Лоусон была также главой проекта «Лазарь», программы посвящённой восстановлению Шепард, — произнесла я, показывая изображение Миранды на рассмотрение Эшли.

      — Похоже она очень талантливая личность. Так что полагаю, она — хорошее подспорье для команды.

      На мгновение военная затихла, пристально вглядываясь в фотографию. Выражение её лица было странным, и я не могу с уверенностью сказать, что оно значило.

      — Ого, — протянула девушка. Прекращая витать в облаках, она одарила меня хитрой усмешкой. — Должно быть коммандер в полной мере заценила униформу. — Эшли рассмеялась, но живо замолчала, увидев выражение моего лица. В голове сразу вспыхнуло то фото, что я получила утром, снова наполняя меня яростью.

      — Я осведомлена о множестве... качеств, присущих мисс Лоусон, — попыталась как можно спокойней произнести я. — Тем не менее, на данный момент это вся информация, что у меня есть об активности Шепард.

      — Ты и вправду веришь этому, Лиар? Почему я должна верить, что за всем этим не стоит «Цербер», и они не создали какую-то кошмарную пародию на Шепард? — тихо спросила Эшли.

      — Я не могу предоставить все желанные для тебя доказательства, Эш, но для «Цербера» просто не имеет смысла захватить столько тысяч колонистов. А по поводу Шепард, думаю, мы обе должны подождать, пока не увидимся с ней лично.

      — Точно, — она поднялась со стула. — Что же, как бы я ни любила сначала поесть, а потом в наглую смыться*, но мне нужно паковать вещи в командировку на Горизонт. Была рада с тобой повидаться, Лиар, и я ценю твою помощь.

      Эшли почти что стремглав кинулась прочь от стола, но мне удалось схватить её за руку в последнюю секунду.

      — И ещё одно, Эшли, эта наводка, о которой ты упоминала: ты знаешь, откуда та поступила? — поинтересовалась я. Сложив руки на груди, она отклонилась назад, перенеся весь свой вес на пятки. Девушка почти полностью копировала знаменитую позу Шепард. _Она и вправду имеет большое влияние на окружение._

      — Не то, что бы они сказали мне. Думаю, это был анонимный запрос. А что? — спросила Эшли.

      — Здесь что-то не так. Факт того, что Шепард сотрудничает с «Цербером» был строго засекречен до этого дня. Единственная информация, что мне удалось получить, была от высоко авторизованного контакта из рядов «Цербера». На твоём месте я бы настороженно отнеслась к поездке на Горизонт, — задумчиво произнесла я.

      — Так, значит, ты _действительно_ думаешь, что всё-таки «Цербер» стоит за этими атаками? — настояла сержант.

      — Это не то, что я сказала. Просто похоже, что «Цербер» отправляет тебя на Горизонт по одной ему известной причине, — пояснила я. — Не нахожу это известие слишком успокаивающим, а ты?

      — Ну, думаю, тогда буду смотреть в оба, — произнеся это, она улыбнулась мне. Эшли удивила меня, обойдя стол и обняв меня на прощание, прямо перед тем, как оставить меня доедать полусъеденный сэндвич.

XXX

**Эшли**

      Я пыталась не бежать и даже нарочно медлила, чтобы не поднять тревогу в лице Лиары. Надеюсь, она не услышала лжи в моих словах: у меня в запасе ещё несколько недель перед отъездом на Горизонт. Я просто не могла поддерживать этот разговор о Шепард. Эта женщина была всем, чем я хотела быть, как морпех Альянса. Она была сильной, отважной, лидером, за которым я бы последовала хоть на последний круг ада, но затем, её у меня отняли. Еще никогда я не переживала утрату сослуживца так остро. Я продолжила жить, полностью погрузившись в работу, потому что это единственное, что я знала, как делать. Уильямсы никогда не сдаются, а у меня есть семейное имя, которое нельзя опозорить ещё больше. Всё казалось таким неважным, таким пустым без _«Нормандии»_ и Шепард. Моя преданность служению бравым принципам Альянса попросту сменились служению шкиперу, и сердце не в силах само залатать чем-то иным подобную привязанность.

      Теперь эта пульсация в груди стала ещё хуже. Коммандер в буквальном смысле восстала из мёртвых, что, казалось бы, невозможное достижение, и женщина, которой я так восхищалась, теперь работала на врага, на которого мы потратили бесчисленное количество времени, сражаясь и ненавидя вместе. Чувствую отвращение к этой новой Шепард. Было бы это при других обстоятельствах, я бы отдала всё на свете, чтобы снова быть вместе с ней. Но моя радость от того, что та жива, была омрачена её предательством. Не знаю, смогу ли просить её, даже если её помыслы и были чистыми. Мы солдаты Альянса, вроде как до самого конца дней своих. Как она могла так просто отвернуться от этого? Почему она не вернулась назад в Альянс? Чёрт, она даже не попыталась связаться со мной.

      Я отбросила эти мысли подальше, пока пыталась спланировать свои дальнейшие действия. Как я и сказала Лиаре, мои исследования относительно Шепард были полностью неофициальными, но лично запрошены Андерсоном, покуда у меня есть время к отправке на Горизонт. Когда он мне это рассказал, я не поверила ему. Думала, что возвращение Шепард является ничем иным, как ложью, распространяемой «Цербером», но не могла поспорить с правдой в словах Лиары, равно как и с её фотографиями. С подтверждением существования командира, моё задание стало на порядок проще: разузнать была ли Шепард настоящей, и определить искренность её миссии. «Цербер» мог создать копию, ни с чем не схожую со шкипером, и сердце почти жаждало, чтобы это предположение оказалось правдой, что офицер, которого я знала, не была замешана в это подобие предательства.

      Суть в том, что чтобы ни говорила Лиара о своей неуверенности относительно Шепард, её глаза говорили об обратном. Она знала больше. У неё должна быть информация, подтверждающая правдивость командира, но она не хочет делиться данными или же сама не готова признать их. Я поёжилась от одной только мысли касательно страха, что скрывался за этими синими глазами. Но я не уверена, был ли он от того, что Шепард вернулась не по-настоящему или — что таки вернулась.  
Андерсон отправил Шепард приглашение встретиться с ним на Цитадели, и у него есть основания верить, что та придёт. Пока капитан будет надеяться на лучшее — что именно настоящая Шепард окажется на встрече, я предпочитаю верить, что ему просто нужны улики, или схожие, совпадающие мнения касательно Шепард, дабы предоставить это генералитету Альянса. Мужчина всё ещё пытался защитить её; не уверена, что та до сих пор заслуживает подобного, но могу подождать, чтобы выяснить это.

## Примечание к части

*В данном случае, Эшли имеет ввиду слегка измененное «уйти по-английски».


	8. Командный настрой

**Миранда**  
  
      Это что-то невиданное: я проснулась раньше это противного писка от заслуженно раздолбанного будильника от постоянных полётов с помощью биотики через всю комнату в стенку, злящего меня каждое утро. Естественно, это мой второй по счёту, но уже с огромной трещиной на дисплее из-за вчерашнего трезвона. Интересно то, что если дела будут продолжаться в том же духе, мне скоро придётся записывать покупку этих чёртовых машин на свой собственный счёт. Ведь «Цербер» не мог позволить себе столь великое расточительство на моё утреннее рукоприкладство. Единственная цифра, все ещё различимая за трещиной, сообщила мне, что уже где-то около семи утра, а наша первая тренировочная сессия в ангаре начнётся не раньше девяти, так что я снова зарылась поглубже в одеяло, дабы заново погрузиться в радостную блажь сна. Мы направлялись к Цитадели, что значило несколько дней минимальной ответственности, и я,наконец, почувствовала удовлетворённость от выходного дня. Я представила, как лучи солнечного света субботнего утра льются потоком сквозь окно, через щели в занавесках, чтобы разбудить меня в окружении щебета различных птиц. Хотя вычеркните птиц, но оставьте солнце, и это будет идеально.   
  
      Я простонала в подушку, когда двери в каюту резко распахнулась, впуская Шепард при полном параде, равно как и грубое бряцанье реальности, последовавшее за ней. Она смерила комнату взглядом и, найдя меня на кровати, мигом возвысилась надо мной. Я быстро словила себя на мысли снять с неё полномочия авторизации к двери, раз она вот так вот запросто врывается ко мне и своим присутствием вторгается в моё личное пространство.   
  
      — Лоусон, почему из всех мест во вселенной ты до сих пор в постели? — поинтересовалась она, озадачено и не терпеливо, пальцами нервно выстукивая незатейливый мотив по набедреннику брони.   
  
      — По плану у нас нет заданий дня на три, Шепард, а ваше распоряжение пристрелить меня начнётся не раньше девяти. Небеса не обрушатся, если я ещё немного посплю. — Я проворчала, яростно пытаясь заградиться одеялом от света, что впустила Шепард.   
  
      — Я бы не назвала это стрельбой в тебя. Теоретически, я должна была тренироваться стрельбе _с_ тобой. — Она расплылась в ухмылке, которую хоть я и не увидела, но точно знала, что та есть. Меня раздражал этот её лёгкий тон, с которым она, как бы невзначай продолжила: — К тому же, я здесь неспроста. Я закончила ознакомление с отчётами по заданиям, что ты мне прислала, и внесла пару корректив, с которыми можешь ознакомиться, но я не против, если сразу отошлёшь их, не читая.  
  
      Шепард покачала датападом, держа несчастное устройство в руке, прежде чем швырнуть его на кровать, но всё так же осталась выжидающе стоять у постели, даже когда я отвернулась от неё, возвращаясь в безмятежность. Пришлось подавить в себе вопли колкого зверька, мающегося в груди, что прямо-таки жаждал выставить незваную гостью за дверь, но не я была здесь главной. Я начала считать в уме до десяти. Успокаиваясь, напоминаю себе, что коммандер — женщина, на воскрешение которой я потратила два года жизни. Однако сейчас с трудом могу вспомнить почему. Я услышала, что перед тем, как заговорить снова, Шепард неловко заёрзала ногой по полу:  
  
      — В любом случае, раз уж ты проснулась, я подумывала начать день с запланированного совместного завтрака с группой. Так сможем настроить дружественные отношения между ними и всякое такое, особенно, если начнём набирать новых членов команды.   
  
      На это я сузила глаза, выныривая из-под одеяла, что натянула на лицо, всё ещё пытаясь стряхнуть прочь дымку от грубого пробуждения в столь раннее время.   
  
      — Дабы создать дух товарищества, одному и вправду должны нравиться другие, Шепард, — произнесла я, пытаясь покомфортней улечься на подушках.   
  
      — Некоторые люди сочли бы это за грубость, Лоусон, — Шепард слегка хохотнула, ошибочно предполагая, что взамен себя я адресовала свой комментарий ей. — К тому же, моей предыдущей командой были альянсовцы, и они уже были верны друг другу. Как по мне, так этому экипажу ещё пахать да пахать над этим, — выпалила она. — Так что... вставай и вперёд, Лоусон! Мне нужно присутствие старпома для всей этой чепухи со сплочением коллектива.  
  
      Господи, похоже, Шепард действительно зажглась этими будущими жалкими обещаниями краткой беседы вперемешку с гнетущей тишиной. Наверное, она так радостна, потому как собирается свалить на меня, по меньшей мере, большую половину организации сбора. Взглянув на эту её полуухмылку, я решила, что да — вот где собака зарыта. Женщина будет жёстко разочарована, если надеялась, что целый экипаж неожиданно потеплеет к ней лишь из-за моего присутствия в столовой; вообще, я, скорее всего, навею ещё больше тумана неловкости. Большинство подчинённых попросту боялись меня. Хотя, признаться, я никого не обнадёживала или поощряла. Они — мелкие сошки, а не _друзья_.   
  
      Повернув голову в сторону, я увидела, что Шепард всё ещё стояла рядом с кроватью, и, очевидно, даже и не думала рыпаться с места, пока я деланно не покажу ей, что встала и готова к новым свершениям. По крайней мере, она больше не выстукивала чечётку пальцами по броне, но всё так же продолжала гипнотизировать меня взглядом, скрестив руки на груди. Со мной так не обращались ещё со времён детства, когда няня будила меня для моих повседневных занятий с репетитором. По крайней мере, няни обычно были милыми и добрыми, в отличие от этой груды мышц с металлом, что, громко треща, скоро-таки да просверлит взглядом дыру в моей голове. Разве не должен был коммандер Альянса обучиться некоторым... правилам приличия, помимо того, как убивать и отдавать честь? Сомневаюсь, что она ведёт себя так и с солдатами. Горько вздохнув, я полностью отдала себя на потеху бесстыднице-судьбе, перед тем как, откинув одеяло, вздрогнуть от накативших от холодного воздуха мурашек по коже. Я почувствовала толику удовольствия, заметив, как лёгкий румянец залил Шепард щёки, от чего она резко отвернулась.   
  
      — Милая пижамка, Лоусон, — промямлила она. Назвать подобное пижамой было поистине щедростью с её стороны: я спала только в нижнем белье.   
  
      — Я, это, оставлю тебя одну, чтобы одеться, — Шепард запнулась, когда я поднялась с кровати, невольно вздрагивая от соприкосновения босых ступней с холодом металла пола. Живо схватив халат со спинки стула, я изогнула бровь, смотря на коммандер, что всё ещё стояла, на том же месте будто бы вкопанная, отведя взгляд. Когда я уже завязывала пояс, Шепард всё-таки решила побаловать меня своим возвращением в реальность: — Завтрак будет подан ровно в восемь. Увидимся там. — Со скрежетом, круто развернувшись на каблуках, она пулей выскочила из каюты.  
  
      Пришлось подавить в себе желание снова прыгнуть с головой под одеяло и пролежать там ещё минут пять, но, раз уж уже встала, я, смирившись, поплелась прямиком в душ. Резко повернув всё ещё блестящие краны, нежные уколы беснующей воды полностью освободили меня от дурмана сна, даря взамен бодрость для будущего дня. Мысленно, я пробежалась по всем запланированным задачам на сегодня, позволяя себе малый огонёк негодования, что мне насильно придётся пройти социализацию, которая совсем скоро начнётся, перед тем как снова вернуться к делам насущным. События предыдущей ночи так же не замедлились прокрасться в голову, заново возвращая это гадкое ощущение страха, на который я потратила порядком нескольких часов, чтобы подавить его.   
  
      Как выяснилось, интерес Джейкоба в разговоре со мной прошлой ночью не свёлся к банальному обжалованию всей этой примадонна-драмы, — как предполагала я, — главной актрисой которой, естественно, оказалась Шепард. Взамен, он высказал реальные опасения о действиях коммандер во время поездки на Омегу. Квартира, — в которой я побывала и где нашла супружескую пару, что так насторожила меня, — также была в маршруте главотряда. Джейкоб поведал, как они прибыли в апартаменты одновременно с наёмниками, но Шепард отдала приказ продолжать путь и обойти жилище, используя смерти гражданских как средство отвлечения, чтобы обогнать эту кучку вооружённых до зубов стволов.   
  
      — Миранда, она даже не колебалась. Будто бы ей они были до одного места. Я вообще не понял, что произошло, — выпалил Джейкоб, пока я старалась выглядеть невозмутимо, сидя за столом. — Миг и она в порядке, действует как любящий солдат, что я так часто встречал на видео, но после того, как отправила тебя вперёд, она начала вести себя тише, молчаливей. Она выглядела злой, и я не мог сказать из-за чего.   
  
      Раздумывая, я наклонилась вперёд:  
  
      — После моего ухода? Она что — злилась на меня? Да она сама послала меня прочь! — Я была в не себя от злости.   
  
      — Нет, — Джейкоб замотал головой. — Я не думаю, что дело в этом. Не знаю. Внезапно, она просто... одичала.   
  
      — Слушай, скорее всего, это пустяк. Отвлекающий манёвр — один из приёмов тактики, воспользоваться которым было логично. Я уверена, здесь не о чем волноваться. — Я пыталась держать себя под контролем, положив руки на колени так, чтобы ни в коем случае не выдать лишней эмоции. Конечно же, здесь было много, о чём стоило беспокоиться, но просчёт изменения личности, который мы могли наблюдать, был на моем счету. Хочу, чтобы Джейкоб не вмешивался во всю эту мишуру.  
  
      — Тебя не было там! — внезапно хлопнув рукой по столу, процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы мужчина. — Здесь действительно что-то не так, Мири.   
  
      Меня все ещё коробило от столь непринуждённого использования этого прозвища; по моим меркам, мы с ним не были достаточно близки уже давно, чтобы можно было так бесцеремонно сокращать моё имя. Я была настолько раздражена этим обращением, что вскоре чуть с пинками не выгнала Джейкоба. Но я понимаю, почему тот так назвал меня — так сильно он почти что умолял меня воспринять ситуацию серьёзно.  
  
       _Разуме_ _ется, я восприму это всерьёз,_ прыснула я в уме, намыливая шампунь на волосы и убирая пену с глаз. _Все, что связано_ _с_ _Шепард_ _,_ _— серьёзно._ Без сомнений, миссия всё так же завершилась бы успешно, если бы коммандер заскочила в ту квартиру, но здесь не было гарантии, что даже тогда гражданские уцелели бы. Заботил ли меня её выбор, если бы сама воочию не увидела результат её бездействия? _Скорее_ _всего_ _нет_. Даже сейчас, увидев те тела, я без бы проблем выкинула их из головы. Мёртвые граждане были всего лишь двумя жизнями, и задание прошло с лёгкостью пёрышка позволив мы им умереть. По сути, я бы с лёгкостью сделала так же подобное. Просто не ожидала, что Шепард окажется настолько... прагматичной.  
  
      И снова, я словила себя на распутье: либо никто по-настоящему не знал Шепард, либо же я как-то напортачила с её головой. Или, может, это и есть истинная личина Шепард, без всех этих указок Альянса и напутствий Андерсона с Хакеттом за плечом. Был ли хоть какой-нибудь способ узнать правду? Я знаю, как читать людей, это часть моей работы. Крайне важно уметь предугадывать действия других, или знать, какие эмоции они чувствуют в той или иной ситуации, основываясь на их языке тела. Но, зная человека, в прямом смысле зная всё о нем, и кто он есть... Не уверена, что смогу ответить точно даже за себя, и плевать на всяких там других. Неважно сколько раз я заверяла Призрака, что это возможно, сколько раз я говорила ему, что смогу сделать это. «Личность» — настолько расплывчатое понятие, зависящее от множества переменных, от чего на сердце становилось тяжко от раздумий обо всех тех вещах или событиях, повлёкших за собой изменения.  
  
      Как же хочется ещё понежиться под струями воды, дабы распутать этот навязчивый клубок мыслей, но время уже на исходе. Перед тем как пополнить запасы на Цитадели, водные ресурсы играют немаловажную роль, если мы хотим иметь такой изыск как душ.Если отметка на резервуаре опустится ниже допустимой черты, «Нормандия» перейдёт на водноэкономный режим, во время которого вода потреблялась только на мытьё рук и чистку зубов. Но даже и это исчезнет, если уровень воды станет ещё ниже. Тогда на каждого члена экипажа будет выделяться крохотная чашка жидкости в качестве суточной дозы. Разумеется, я всё предельно спланировала так, чтобы подобного просчёта попросту не должно возникнуть, но это не значит, что я могу позволить себе сверхроскошь по сравнению с другими.  
  
      Завернувшись в полотенце, я вышла из душевой кабинки. Я пыталась разложить по полочкам в голове как Шепард из кипящего, разгневанного убийцы могла стать той беззаботной женщиной, что разбудила меня утром. Я видела как крупицы нрава лезли из всех щелей её маски, подобно тому, что было на челноке, когда мы впервые встретились обоюдно, но сейчас женщина вполне держала эмоции в узде. Пока что вынуждаю себя оставить все эти заботы, чтобы потом вернуться к ним при удобном случае. У меня и так много чего, что нужно сделать сегодня. Так что, высушив волосы и приодевшись в костюм, я выпорхнула в столовую, прямиком к кофе-аппарату, надеясь, что горячий напиток поможет мне избавиться от этого раздражения возможным серьёзным изменением личности, что я пропустила под нависшими надеждами успеха проекта «Лазарь».  
  
      Проигнорировав, как замолчали ранее мило общавшиеся между собой члены экипажа «Цербера», заметив моё появление на палубе, я живо наполнила себе до краёв чашку кофе, не заморачиваясь на этот раз с сахаром или сливками. Сегодня будет чертовски трудный день, так что кофеин, на пока что, стал моим лучшим другом. Удивительно, что Шепард нигде не было видно поблизости, оставляя меня потягивать кофе в компании Гарруса с Мордином. Саларианец едва нуждался в ударной дозе стимулянта, чего не скажешь о турианце, что выглядел даже меньшей утренней пташкой, чем я.   
  
      — Шепард тоже тебя разбудила? — прохрипел Гаррус. Он притянул ближе к груди свою чашку с декстро эквивалентом кофе, перед тем как в буквальном смысле нырнуть в него с головой, вдыхая терпкий аромат напитка, греясь.   
  
      — Ага, — проворчала я в ответ, садясь на жёсткую лавку. — Она не совсем чтобы славится деликатностью, как я погляжу. По крайней мере, мы можем _сплотиться_ на славу, учитывая наше взаимное раздражение по отношению к ней.   
  
      — Ну да, _сплочение команды_. Очевидно, я ляпнул что-то, что зажгло в ней эту идею. Беру свои слова обратно, — простонал он, а затем замолчал на секунду, вдыхая витиеватый пар кофе, от чего будто бы просветлел, и продолжил: — По крайне мере, есть хоть что-то, в нахальном пробуждении, ломающее это раздражительное солнечное и бодрое настроение. Она в буквальном смысле исчезла с палубы. Понятия не имею, где та лазит, но ей лучше поскорей заявиться на этот идиотский завтрак. Если я здесь, то и она должна.  
  
      — Коммандер проявляет маркеры, характерные для человеческой сексуальной фрустрации. Однако лифт остановился на палубе два, а не каюте капитана. Вероятно,по возвращению, она всё так же будет на взводе, — спрогнозировал Мордин, деланно наплевав на полотно ужаса, раскатавшегося на моем лице.  
  
      Гаррус, однако, выглядел полностью не впечатлённым и только хмуро рассмеялся в кружку, перед тем как прокомментировать:  
  
      — Как и все мы, не так ли?   
  
      Издав судорожный вздох и кратко улыбнувшись этому, я с облегчением заметила насколько сильны турианские возможности в солдатской выдержке держаться молодцом в потенциально неловкой ситуации. По-видимому, кое-кому придётся прочитать нравоучительную лекцию саларианцу о надлежащих для обсуждения вещах между членами команды, особенно, если при этом упоминается командующий офицер. _Хотя_ , заметив лихой блеск в глазах Мордина подумалось мне, _скорее всего он сделал это,_ _дабы позабавить_ _себя._  
  
      Я возвратила такой же дружественный кивок, которым одарил меня Гаррус, снова обративший своё внимание назад к кофе, ненавидя то, насколько хорошо этот глупый план со сплочением действует. То, что мне даже слегка нравилось, что Вакариан не чурался в крепких словцах при мне, было странно, но я хотя бы смирилась, что рядом со мной сидел пришелец. Из задумчивости меня вырвал звон колокольчика, с помощью которого корабельный кок оповестил присутствующих в столовой, что завтрак готов. Поднявшись, я мигом положила себе на тарелку омлет и пару ломтиков хлеба. Хоть вместо яиц у нас был яичный порошок, по крайней мере, хлеб оказался настоящим, но в целом всё пахло довольно-таки вкусно.Так что, не успела я ещё дойти к столу, а мой рот уже наполнился слюной. Распробовав первый кусок блюда, я сделала заметку о том, чтобы не забыть сказать Шепард выбирать продукты получше, когда прибудем на Цитадель. Ой, да кого я смешу? Мне же придётся разбираться с покупками. Нужно будет не забыть рассчитать сколько потребуется выделить из бюджета на качественное продовольствие. Мой список дел на сегодня неуклонно рос равноценно уровню недовольства.   
  
      Вилка с омлетом замерла на полпути к моему рту, как я вдруг поняла, что Гаррус так и не присоединился ко мне за столом. Внимание сразу переключилось на Джейкоба, что, наконец, удосужился появиться на палубе. Мужчина оделся будто с иголочки, его глаза ярко горели как он, без промедления, стал навешивать мне лапшу на уши. Но весь этот словесный понос я пропустила мимо, сконцентрировавшись на турианце, что застыл на месте, так и продолжая держать в руках свой красный поднос с едой. На прилавке рядом с ним стоял ещё один, такой же красный, но уже с пустой тарелкой и, похоже, мужчина не в силах был оторвать от него взгляда.   
  
      Будто бы появившись их ниоткуда, Шепард подошла к нему сзади; я даже не заметила её прихода в столовую. Убрав с лица непослушный локон волос за ухо, она положила руку застывшему на плечо, пробормотав что-то. С такого расстояния я не расслышала её слов. Да это было и не важно, потому как сказанное вернуло его из оцепенения, и тот улыбнулся женщине, перед тем как легонько стукнуть её в плечо. На что коммандер приняла это с должной благодарностью и, улыбнувшись, стукнула турианца в ответ. Учитывая гримасу на лице Гарруса, её удар не был таким же лёгким как его. Шепард послала пришельца присоединиться к нам за столик, но я видела как она скользнула пальцами по красному подносу, перед тем как набрать себе еды. Интересно, что один единственный идиотский поднос мог значить для этих двух, но сомневаюсь, что смогу получишь много ответов на этот вопрос.  
  
      Постепенно столик начал заполняться людьми, и я, хотела было улизнуть от этой огромной компании, отодвинувшись подальше от них на лавке. Да вот только внезапно рядом со мной плюхнулся чёрный поднос, преграждая побег, а за ним последовала и Шепард в полном боевом комплекте. Почему женщина с утра пораньше надела на себя доспех было за гранью моего понимая, но её, по-видимому, это нисколько не беспокоило. Я же, тем временем, сочла это из ряда вон выходящим. Она беспрепятственно пододвинулась поближе ко мне, вторгаясь в моё личное пространство и тем самым вынуждая меня обратно придвинуться к группе людей, дабы случайно не получить пару-тройку синяков от её брони.   
  
Слегка поёрзав на скамье, устраиваясь поудобней, Шепард вытянула руки вверх, потягиваясь и изогнув спину, да так, что её рука, закованная в металл, была лишь в паре дюймов от моего лица. Опустив руки, женщина лишь ухмыльнулась мне, кривой полоской темных губ, из-за чего её веснушки чуть сжались в размере. В ответ я лишь нахмурилась. Абсолютно не было причины почему кто-то должен выглядеть настолько сексуально, пока закован в тяжёлый доспех. _Сексуально? Что? А это ещё откуда? Миранда прекращай._  
  
      Гаррус занял место прямо напротив нас, его проницательный взгляд остановился на мне, как я была в окружении с одной стороны Джейкобом-болтушкой, а с другой — этой преднамеренной провокацией Шепард. Мои утра были такими потрясающими, когда были _тише_.   
  
      — И говоря о Тали... Слыхал что-нибудь о старой команде? — поинтересовалась Шепард, глядя прямо на турианца. _И_ _-_ _и_ _-_ _и_ _награда_ _«_ _Женская_ _логика_ _—_ _е_ _ё_ _нет_ _»_ _достаётся_ _._..  
  
      — Да, пару-тройку новостей я слышал, пока был на Омеге, и большинство из которых было как раз от Тали. Но я не особо хотел, чтобы народ знал о моем пребывании на астероиде и что я там делал. Лиара тоже удосуживалась прислать пару сообщений, но она передавала их через Тали, — ответил он. — А что? Они тебе не писали? Я-то думал твой почтовый ящик будет завален поздравлениями — или, наверное, «добро пожаловать обратно» здесь лучше подходит.   
  
      — Я так и думала. Я ожидала получить хоть какую-то весть от Тали, хотя бы после Пути Свободы она свяжется со мной, но единственный давний друг, кто вышел на контакт, оказался Андерсон, да и то это было связано с консульством. Наверное, очень трудно написать мне, но я думала что хотя бы Лиара... — голос Шепард предательски дрогнул и она замолчала, взамен демонстративно запихивая в рот огромный кусок омлета. У меня внутри всё упало,и я попыталась состроить на лице некое подобие незаинтересованности. — Мне говорили, что Лиара теперь информ брокер. Она мигом нашла бы меня, если бы захотела, а Тали — инженерный гений, что может узнать адрес моего инструментрона менее чем за секунду. Думаю, сейчас я больше всего беспокоюсь за неё. — Лгунья. — Хоть она и видела меня собственными глазами, она ровным счётом не хочет иметь со мной никаких дел. Да отговорку придумать не могу, почему она меня игнорирует... разве что девушка не поверила, что это действительно я.   
  
      — Все испытывают к «Церберу» не самые ясные эмоции, даже ты. Сложно принять, что ты работаешь на них или с ними, не важно. Тебя считали мёртвой, у тебя теперь новый рыжеватый цвет волос, но мы всё та же упрямая свора, Шепард, — ответил Гаррус, рассеянно барабаня когтями по столу, когда разбирал свою точку зрения на пункты. — К тому же, учитывая как сильно мне противно этого говорить — прошло уже два года. У каждого появилась свои обязанности, за которые он несёт ответственность. Ты пыталась сама контактировать с кем-то? — поинтересовался он и повернулся ко мне, подняв бровь. Благо Шепард незаметила этого, так как была всецело поглощена едой.  
  
       _Разумеется, она пыталась, да вот только никто не ответил, потому что письма так и не были отправлены_. Меня разрывало на части пытаясь скрыть свою вину, сбежав к себе в каюту, или не выдать своей причастности к этому пустив всё на самотёк. Глаза турианца смотрели на меня неотрывно, как Шепард подтвердила, что сообщения отправляла, и на них всё ещё нет ответа. Хоть я и состроила своё будничное бизнес выражение, я была уверена, что пришелец всё равно увидел правду на моем лице: эти несколько членов бывшей команды _действительно_ контактировали с Шепард. Вот только сообщения попросту пересылались на мою почту, равно как и исходящая корреспонденция коммандер.   
  
      — Что же, уверен — это простое недоразумение, — обратился Гаррус к Шепард, всё также продолжая смотреть на меня. Его голос звучал угрожающе сипло. Та малая толика любезности, которую я ощущала между собой и турианцем лишь пару мгновений назад, теперь стала очень крохотной, почти исчезнув. Я ожидала, что он озвучит свои реальные опасения, пока я буду парировать логичными оправданиями, запутывая его всё больше и больше, ограждая от того, что я сделала. — Наверное перебои в коммуникациях; ты же знаешь в какой глуши мы сейчас находимся, так что, думаю, что ты получишь свои ответы раньше нашего приезда на Цитадель. Согласны, _оперативник_ Лоусон?   
  
      Момент, которого я ждала, так и не наступил. Хоть я и сузила глаза в подозрении, но лишь выдавила из себя свою типичную снисходительную насмешку, изогнув безупречную бровь, пока смотрела на турианца. Я не могла взять в толк, почему мужчина сразу не произнёс вслух свои предположения, но то, что он угрожал, было очевидно. Благо Шепард не было дела до нашей с ним перепалки.   
  
      — Да, я уверена, что дело именно в этом. «Цербер» подвергает все несущественные сообщения процедуре проверки; даже мои личные письма не избежали подобной участи. Так что, скорее всего, ваши сообщения ещё не настигли вас, — ответила я сухо. Я проигнорировала вопящий во всю внутренний голос, чтобы я сказала коммандер о том, что её старой команде попросту наплевать на отправку ответов. Именно такой реплики и ждал от меня Призрак; Шепард не должны отвлекать бывшие друзья, особенно Лиара Т’Сони. У Гарруса не было доказательств, что я контролировала почту коммандер, я без труда могу избавиться от этого.   
  
      Вот только я нашла себя неспособной вымолвить и слова, когда тишина от старой команды, заставляла Шепард винить себя саму. Джейкоб сказал, что её действия на Омеге были жёсткими. Может эта немая тишина от её друзей сделала коммандер грубой? Вера Шепард в то, что она есть сама собой, была поважней каких-либо приказов от Призрака, так ведь?   
  
       _Но для меня, или неё?_  
  


XXX

  
  
 **Гаррус**  
  
      Пока программа симуляции постепенно загружалась, выездная группа подготовила наше оружие и проверила крепления с целостностью брони. Остаток завтрака прошёл без инцидентов, и большинство из экипажа решило отправиться с нами на нижнюю палубу, сгорая от нетерпения приступить к сессии. Осматриваясь, я вздохнул, заметив на каком большом расстоянии держалась от Шепард Миранда. С её подколов никакого проку, если она хочет заслужить признательность Лоусон. По сути, взгляд, которым старпом смерила коммандер, был полной противоположностью дружескому. Эти дуры и понятия не имели как вести себя мило, на что я стал ощущать себя малость обескураженным. Шепард не давала женщине ни единой причины, чтобы изменить о нас мнение в лучшую сторону. В конце пути Призрак однозначно предаст нас и без поддержки Миранды ситуация станет намного гаже, чем есть сейчас; я в этом уверен. Вот только если бы Шепард не была такой, блять, _сложной_. Без сомнений, она всех поведёт в эту её суицидальную миссию, но я никогда не замечал, чтобы женщина обдумывала свои мимолётно принятые решения после задания. Например, что мы будем делать, когда выполним церберовский план, в случае, если останемся на судне?  
  
      Я заметил, как Джейкоб так же опасливо наблюдал за коммандер. Видимо, что-то произошло на последней миссии и это, пожалуй, всё, что можно узнать, просто постояв рядом. От моих расспросов Шепард лишь отмахнулась, а спросить кого-то из церберовцев мне было как-то неохота, но я примерно понимал, из-за чего весь этот сыр-бор. То, что коммандер Шепард имела вспыльчивой нрав, эдакий изъян в картинке контроля, было строго засекречено в недрах Альянса. Она была их лучшим офицером, но, помимо этого, ещё и отменно играла на камеру. Однажды я даже слышал, что вербовка Альянса чуть не свернула всю эту шарашкину контору, когда начала использовать Шепард в своих промо-акциях. Так что совсем не удивительно, что генералитет так упорно трудился, дабы скрыть недостатки Шепард с пламени софитов.   
  
      Этот звук, предупреждающий о начале тренировки, вернул меня в реальность, назад в ангар и подальше от Шепард. На потолке возник обратный отчёт как полевые группы инстинктивно пошли на сближение. В целом, симуляция хороша тем, что во время неё невозможно было получить реальных травм. Любопытное же то, что доспех не защищал от увечий, а наоборот — генерировал низкий уровень электрозаряда на каждый удар противника. Вместо показателей жизненных функций и количества запаса панацелина, на дисплее визора теперь отображалась простая полоска жизни. В руках у меня была винтовка, без термозаряда но с интерфейсом, синхронизированным с программой тренировки. Так что, хоть в реальности пушка не стреляет, каждое нажатие на курок равноценно выстрелу в симуляции. В системе даже имелась возможность поддержки модификации для оружия и патронов. Я должен признать, что впечатлён подобной тренировочной установкой на корабле. Шепард отзывалась о тренировке как о простой банальности, и ожидал, что это будет обычная стрельба по картонным мишеням, но увидев, как меняется освещение в помещении на ламповый оранжевый, я лишь криво улыбнулся. Мне давно уже стоило понять, что не стоит верить каждому слову Шепард, богине трагических преуменьшений — _здесь может быть пара гетов, Гаррус. Это_ _всего_ _лишь_ _сорняк_ _,_ _Гаррус_ _._ _Я слегка разучилась водить_ _«_ _Мако_ _»_ _, Гаррус._  
  
      Краткий писк костюма дал мне понять, что теперь доспех полностью синхронизирован с системой, и на экране визора высветился новый интерфейс. Рыжеватая дымка постепенно рассеивалась как окружение стало замещаться зданиями и сооружениями. Груда контейнеров теперь стала автомобилем, а челнок — зданием, за которым действительно можно укрыться в симуляции. Не, ну я точно впечатлён. Хоть я и не узнал местность, но то, что вокруг рыскали люди, подсказывало мне, что мы где-то или на Земле или на одной из известных человеческих колоний.   
  
      Начался обратный отчёт, горящий на потолке, что, в данный момент, выглядел как безоблачное голубое небо. Когда он дошёл до нуля, я услышал прерывистое дыхание хасков с их пресловутым шаркающим бегом. Тело само наполнилось приливом силы, как я, взяв на мушку одного из этих уродцев, спустил курок, наблюдая за весьма правдивым взрывом головы твари. Я не мог не ощутить это журчащее волнение, пропитавшее меня насквозь, отдавающееся слабым покалыванием на подушечках пальцев. Вот, где моё место — быть на поле боя рядом с коммандер Шепард, так что я довольно лыбился каждому сделанному чистому выстрелу. Это ни с чем несравнимое чувство триумфа, когда адреналин вместе с током крови растекается по крови, создавая целенаправленную концентрацию внимания. Каждый враг кричал вызовом на что я отвечал, нажимая на курок в унисон сердцебиению.   
  
      Хаски подбиралась ближе, слишком близко для моей снайперской винтовки, так что, скинув с плеча автомат, я двинулся в город, улыбаясь, глядя на то, как Шепард промчалась мимо голубой рябью. Она была так счастлива, насколько был и я, каждый из нас играл отведённую ему роль в этом спектакле боевых действий. Дыхание стало учащаться — результат моей первой физнагрузки после инцидента на Омеге, но я живо абстрагировался от этого, полностью сконцентрировавшись на хасках. Теперь ясно, почему Шеп выбрала их в качестве врагов: не у всех выдалась возможность сразиться против этих тварей, хоть я и знал, что не так давно была небольшая стычка на Пути Свободы. Из сказанного Шепард, я мог предположить, что подобная схватка была ничто по сравнению с лезущими со всех щелей, прущих прямо на тебя хасков, где, упустив хоть одного мальца из виду, не факт, что выживешь вообще.   
  
      Раздался противный гудок, и проекция постепенно начала рассеиваться.   
  
      Малёванные пейзажи вновь стали стенами ангара, освещёнными множеством оранжевых огоньков. И я увидел Миранду, сидящую на коленях неподалёку от меня. Угольные волосы скрывали ей лицо, как сам человек тяжело дышал. Подойдя поближе, я предложил ей руку помощи, но она лишь отмахнулась, поднявшись сама.   
  
      — Почему, Лоусон, — спокойно произнесла Шепард, подходя ближе, — поверить не могу — ты умерла, — рука в доспехе указывала на потолок, где на имени Миранды красовался ярко красный крест.  
  
      — Дурацкий хаск напал на меня сзади, — злостно пропыхтела Миранда. — Я не смогла скинуть с себя это чёртово отродье.   
  
      — Ты же биотик, Лоусон! — резко бросила Шепард. — Какого черта ты не пользуешься своей силой? — Не успела Миранда выдавить из себя хоть слово ответа, как Шепард уже крутанулась ко мне, зелёные глаза полны гнева. Я мигом вскинул руки вверх в оборонительной манере, неосознанно чуть отойдя назад от столь резкого поворота событий.   
  
      — А ты! — зарычала Шепард. — Ты был рядом с ней все это время. Почему ты не сшиб этого говнюка с неё? Это тренировка, а не игра. Ты должен был быть более внимательным.   
  
      — Простите, Шепард, Миранда. — В голосе чувствовалась вина. Я так был заворожён моментом, что забыл прикрывать спины членам команды, но, также, я удивился этому пылающему огоньку в глазах Шепард. Вот только когда я пригляделся, момент скоротечно испарился, замещённый на её лице будничной маской отстранённого спокойствия.  
  
      — Заново, — пророкотала Шепард, жестом указывая программе перезапускать симуляцию.  
  


XXX

  
  
 **Миранда**  
  
      Каждый принялся выбирать себе партнёра, следуя приказу начинать сегодняшнюю тренировку со спарринга. Несколько церберовцев приняли приглашение на тренировку и, хотя симуляция была рассчитана на выездную группу, они охотно кооперировались в рамках естественного состязания друг с другом.   
  
      Заид сразу сгрёб в охапку Вакариана, бормоча что-то о хотении посмотреть «что такого особенного в этом грёбанном Архангеле», пока Джейкоб посылал мне не такие уж и тонкие намёки присоединиться к нему. Однако никто не горел желанием встретиться лицом к лицу с Шепард, что стояла посреди помещения скрестив руки на груди от того, что у неё увели из-под носа Гарруса. Внезапно, она показалась мне ребёнком, который понял, что он — последний, кого выберут в спортзале. Чувство внутри подсказывало мне, что позже, я обязательно об этом пожалею, но я уже нашла себя идущей навстречу Шепард.   
  
      Я не ожидала этой злобной, шаловливо-обольстительной улыбки, заигравшей на её лице как только я подошла, и Шепард живо принялась отстёгивать латы доспеха. Вскоре она оказалась в чёрной майке, шортах и белых кроссовках. Мышцы на её плечах перекатывались при движении, и я тайно любовалась этими поджарыми руками, когда коммандер наклонилась, чтобы перевязать потуже шнуровку на обуви. Когда она, наконец, взглянула на меня, в груди всё сладко сжалось. Она была такой маленькой без своей вездесущей брони, ниже меня ростом (особенно учитывая, что я на каблуках), что у меня возникла эта абсурдная потребность обнять её.   
  
      Это было моей первой ошибкой.   
  
      Уверена — множество других так же были сбиты с толку её миниатюрностью, прямо перед тем, как погибнуть страшной смертью. Она так уверенно держалась, что все, после встречи, говорили о ней, как о женщине высокой ростом.Большей, чем есть на самом деле. Тем временем коммандер была быстрой и жёсткой, почти не давая мне время выставить блок. Каждый удар приходился на кость, вынуждая меня вспомнить, что женщина была гораздо сильней, чем кажется. Я, из всех людей, должна знать, что не стоит недооценивать её; я же восстановила её, черт возьми. Также я была одной из тех, кто наградил её модификациями.   
  
      Не выдерживая упорства женщины, мне едва выпадала возможность контратаковать, поэтому я инстинктивно, с помощью биотики, вынудила её держаться от меня на расстоянии, дабы хоть как-то отдышаться. Челюсть Шепард буквально отвисла в негодующем удивлении, как само её тело озарилось голубым сиянием в ответ на мои действия. Обозвав себя не самыми лестными словами, я попыталась быстро удлинить расстояние между нами, как она ринулась вперёд. Разумеется, я сглупила, использовав биотику в нашем спарринге. У меня точно будут завтра синяки.  
  
      Слишком поздно я поняла, что держаться от неё на расстоянии оказалось неверным ходом. Я должна была подойти к ней ближе, давая мало пространства для заряда. А теперь всё, что мне остаётся, так это приготовиться к массивному толчку, в тот момент как Шепард загорелась, подобно голубой Рождественской ели. Болезненный стон сорвался с губ, когда первый заряд достиг меня, отбрасывая назад на несколько метров, где я приземлилась на спину с унизительным грохотом.  
  
      Так и оставаясь лежать, распластавшись по полу, я ожидала, когда мои органы чувств оправятся после столь триумфального падения. К сожалению, только сейчас я ощутила на собственной шкуре, почему биотические заряды коммандер так эффективны. Хоть рост Шепард и был средним, женщина выглядела скорее миниатюрной, даже со всеми этими стальными мышцами. Она попросту не обладала достаточной формой и массой тела, чтобы руководствоваться одной только грубой силой, как большинство штурмовиков. Взамен, женщина научилась сгущать масс эффект поле, нацеливая его конкретно в самое слабое место противника, в результате чего тот, свалившись на пол, из-за ужасной боли становился неспособным продолжать сражение. С неохотой, я восхищалась этой тактикой, осторожно вращая ногу в тазобедренном суставе, на который нацелилась Шепард. Он был в норме, хотя, на коже точно позже появится синяк. Да, коммандер сделала ход конём, так сказать, намеренно не пытаясь раскрошить мне кость, что произошло бы, будь спарринг настоящим боем.   
  
      Поднявшись на ноги, я выставила барьер, как Шепард снова рванула вперёд. Её лицо выглядело зловеще полным решимости. Как нож по маслу, нулевой элемент женщины рассёк мою защиту — заслонка, имевшая столь широкий диапазон покрытия, просто не в силах удержать эту концентрированную пику заряда. Теперь жертвой была нижняя часть живота, из-за чего я согнулась пополам, пытаясь вернуть в лёгкие хоть немного воздуха. Боль, стала распространяться по телу подобно сотне маленьких иголочек, вонзаясь в каждый мускул, но я, с неохотой, снова выпрямилась. Я обнаружила, что всё больше и больше скучаю по началу матча, когда без проблем парировала все атаки коммандер. Тогда я, по крайней мере,ещё могла назвать себя оппонентом для неё. Теперь же, я ощущала себя самой, что ни на есть, боксёрской грушей.   
  
      Заметив, как самодовольно ухмыляется Шепард, вся эта наслоившаяся рваными кусками боль во мне превратилась в бурлящий поток ярости. Я расставила ноги шире, укрепляя стойку, сфокусировавшись, а Шепард приготовилась к ещё одному заряду. Исходя из её языка тела, я поняла, что женщина и не думала завершить матч; она попросту игралась со мной, на что я злилась все больше и больше, а все потому, что осталась в дураках. Я, женщина, созданная быть идеальной. На этот раз, прямо перед тем, как Шепард дала волю биотике, сиганув вперёд, я швырнула резкий скачек материи ей в ноги, из-за чего те подсеклись под неё. Времени у меня в обрез, а заряд Шепард, от не куда деться, буквально фонтанировал наружу, сильно припечатав женщину в пол. Хорошо, что она успела выставить руку, чтобы защитить лицо. Воспользовавшись моментом, я быстро сократила между нами расстояние и перевернула падшую на спину, но та, схватив меня, снова перевернулась так, что теперь она была сверху. С рыком я опять вдавила её в пол, побеждая эту борьбу против всё ещё потрясённой Шепард. Упираясь одной рукой в землю, я обернула вторую пламенем нулевого элемента, готовая нанести удар, что пошлёт её к праотцам.  
  
      Веселье в её очах заставило мой кулак замереть в воздухе, хоть нулевой элемент всё ещё мерцал на костяшках пальцев. Осознание того, что я выиграла этот матч, стало слабо полыхать в голове, разгораясь сильнее, как я пыталась восстановить дыхание. Утихнувший гнев внутри, позволил спасть этой дымке жажды крови с моих глаз. Я посмотрела вниз, на Шепард, что, по сути, впервые широко улыбалась по-настоящему и именно ко мне. В её глазах алело тепло.   
  
      Внезапно, тело стало гиперчувствительным к Шепард, что прижалась ко мне всеми чудесными изгибами своего тела. Её крепкие мышцы касались моих, на что кожа стала будто наэлектризованной от контакта, заставляя дрожать меня до кончиков пальцев. Жар после столь сложного спарринга пульсировал между нами, тяжёлое дыхание Шепард лишь сильнее вжимало её грудь в мою, из-за чего мне с трудом удавалось дышать.   
  
      Наши лица были так близко, что я буквально могла пересчитать каждую веснушку, россыпью цветущую на её безупречно высеченных чертах, что стали теперь стали ещё прекрасней благодаря окутавшему их румянцу. Зелёные глаза смотрели на меня с озорным огоньком любопытства, изучая реакцию, в то время как моё сердце громыхало в груди; Я почти уверена, что она может ощутить как оно колотится. Я словила себя, что не могу отвести взгляда от этих чарующих губ. Только заглянула ей в глаза, лишь убеждаясь, что и её охватила та же пелена желания. Я из последних сил сдерживала потребность почувствовать её губы на своих.   
  
      Перед тем как я поняла что делаю, биотика на руке стухла, и я провела пальцами по недавно образовавшемуся шраму на её скуле. Скользнув ниже, большим пальцем я дотронулась до её нижней губы. Её глаза потемнели, что можно было расценить как желание, а губы сами приоткрылась под пальцем. Я наклонилась ниже, так сильно желая накрыть эти тёмные губы своими. Она всё так же лежала смирно, зелёные глаза смотрели на меня, ни на миг не отводя взгляда.  
  
      Наверное, мир вокруг нас замер, как замерли и мы, не двигаясь. Губы всего лишь на расстоянии выдоха от её, и всё, что требуется, — наклониться ниже, преодолев этот последний дюйм как...  
  
      — Эй, Шепард! Время похрапеть закончилось; мне нужен кто-нибудь, кто действительно сможет противостоять мне, — заорал в нашу сторону Гаррус, от чего Шепард резко отпрянула. Придя в себя, я поспешно слезла и отодвинулась от неё, которая, вместо того, чтобы выглядеть возмущённой — как думала я — была в замешательстве. Она посмотрела на меня лишь единожды, а затем, развернувшись, подошла к турианцу.   
  


XXX

  
  
      Часами позже я нашла себя за кипой бумаг, количество которых соразмерно с моей должностью на корабле «Цербера» — главный оперативник. В действительности, Призрак не читал каждый отчёт. Обычно, он доверял проверенным людям, назначая тех быть ответственными за корректное выполнение поставленной задачи. Только если итог поручения шёл врознь с его ожиданиями, босс вмешивался, запрашивая отчёт по заданию. Но, так как миссия Шепард не была банальной, он тщательно следил за ходом операции, порой даже присылая мне сообщения на инструментрон, если чувствовал, что давно не получал отчёта. Ранее, когда я получила от него подобного рода письмо, у меня появилось стойкое желание выключить омни-инструмент и притвориться будто бы я ничего не получала до завтрашнего дня, особенно учитывая степень разбитости моего тела после прошедшей тренировки. Однако, сдавшись, я снова уселась за рабочий стол, чтобы набрать ещё один отчёт.  
  
       _Как ответственный маленький_ _оперативник, коим я и являюсь._ Пф-ф.  
  
      Дотянувшись к чашке с кофе, я сделала большой глоток. К сожалению, этой кружке посчастливилось простоять на моем столе больше суток, и напиток в ней стал жутко холодным, равно как и ужасно противным, если не хуже. Так что, не мешкая, я живо схватила бутылку с водой в надежде разбавить это кошмарное послевкусие во рту. Мне и вправду нужно почаще напоминать себе убирать грязную посуду. Так я, хотя бы, перестану часто насиловать свои вкусовые рецепторы. Взяв на этот раз правильную кружку, я открыла следующий на отправку отчёт и сразу же перешла к месту с коррективами, которые Шепард так вежливо скинула на меня утром. Рассуждения коммандер показались мне крайне смехотворными, и я не могла решить: действительно ли она хотела, что я подтвердила эти правки, или женщина попросту прикалывалась надо мной. Наверное всё-таки последнее; Шепард умна и потому сразу просекла, что не получает настоящие отчёты: те, что я отсылала Призраку сразу. Тем временем, это дублирование значило для меня ещё одну гору работы, а потому я и не надеялась, что мне хватит одной только ночи, чтобы разгрести все эти завалы.   
  
      Не помогло и то, что мысли постоянно скользили к нашему с Шепард небольшому конфузу, произошедшему во время тренировки. Он был такой напряжённый; я действительно хотела поцеловать её. Но, нет, я отбросила прочь подобные мысли. Я не думала о Шепард в таком плане, и она уж точно не будет моей, не при таких обстоятельствах. Я всего лишь забылась в жарком пылу момента.   
  
      Я пришла к выводу, что у меня есть причина на то, чтобы беспокоиться за неё после стольких лет реконструкции. Не было объяснения лишь тому, почему мои чувства должны быть более интимными. Поцелуй являлся совершенно неприемлемым.   
  
      Перепрочтя личные письма коммандер на предмет любого отвлечения, я дотошно прочла некоторые ещё раз, планируя отправить их Шепард. Ни одно из доступных не содержало в себе и намёка на важные для Шепард вещи, способные отвлечь её от миссии; это всего лишь дружеские заметки, просящие бывшую военную связаться с их владельцами и сообщить им, что та живая. Для этого я организовала их обратно в систему «Цербера», назад в почтовый ящик Шепард, где они окажутся через определённые промежутки времени. Так письма покажут, что не были пропущены через церберовский скрининг-контроль и не придут все в одно и то же время, что было бы весьма подозрительно.   
  
      Я придержала лишь два сообщения: одно от матери Шепард, а второе – от Лиары Т’Сони. Телеграмму от Ханны Шепард я оставила лишь потому, что знала как натянуты их с дочерью отношения. Так что не думаю, что Шепард сможет холодно отнестись к столь равнодушной вести, которая была настолько безличной и без заботы, что хотелось сразу стереть зубы в порошок от бушующего внутри гнева. Да, у меня был худший отец в мире, но, по крайней мере, он заботился обо мне, даже если это и было лишь заботой о своём капиталовложении и наследии.   
  
Отказаться от идеи переслать сообщение от Лиары мне пришлось почти моментально. Даже если она была той единственной, о которой Шепард хотела узнать в первую очередь, я не могла ставить на кон успешность задания. Призрак не одобрил бы подобное, а это было моей задачей — благоприятное выполнение поставленного задания. Даже Гаррус со своими завуалированными угрозами не сможет заставить меня отправить это письмо Шепард; коммандер мгновенно развернёт курс на Иллиум. Лиара прислала лишь одно сообщение, да и то, недели через две, после моего известия о том, что Шепард живая. Она, очевидно, не слишком-то и пыталась.   
  


**От** **:** **Т** **’** **Сони** **,** **Л**   
  
**Кому: Шепард, Коммандер**   
  
**Шепард** **,**   
**Честно, не знаю, получить ли ты это. Не сомневаюсь — «Цербер»** **жёстко** **контролирует** **твои сообщения. Так же, скорее всего, ты уже знаешь о моем причастии к покупке твоего тела «Цербером** **», и, если ты меня ненавидишь, прости** **.**   
  
**Просто хочу, чтобы ты знала** **,** **что,** **если это действительно ты, я всё** **ещё люблю тебя. Мысли снедают меня; а что, если ты окажешься нена** **стоящей, и твоё возвращение — жестокость** **ложной надежды. Но если это правда, навести меня на Иллиуме. У меня сейчас слишком много дел, чтобы самой разыскать тебя; надеюсь, что ты поймёшь. Мы обе уже не являемся теми, кем были два года** **назад, но всё** **по-прежнему, я хочу** **встретиться** **с тобой.**   
  
**Надеюсь вскоре увидеться с тобой,**   
  
**Лиара** ****

  
  
      Всё внутри переворачивается вверх дном каждый раз, когда я читаю эти слова: **я все ещё люблю тебя.** Шепард не сможет устоять от искушения прервать задание, дабы наведаться к Лиаре. Кто знает, что повлечёт за собой эта встреча? Сейчас Шепард подобна ветру, и я не могу с уверенностью предугадать, какой выбор она сделает или как он повлияет на нашу миссию. Миссия. Это всё, что меня заботило.   
  
       _Если ты так_ _сильно_ _её_ _любишь, почему не присоединишься к нам, Лиара?_ Азари наверняка пристально отслеживала каждое передвижение «Нормандии» — цель нашей миссии не нуждалась в использовании стелс-системы, так что женщина вполне могла найти нас, если бы захотела. Есть несколько способов как прислать Шепард сообщения, обойдя при этом каналы «Цербера», например передать ей их лично в руки, когда мы были на Омеге. Конечно же, я бы прочла послание и приложила бы все усилия, чтобы помешать им увидеться, но так Шепард хотя бы знала, что Лиаре не всё равно.   
По правде, азари и не старалась выйти на связь. Разведка «Цербера» сообщила мне, что женщина излишне зациклилась в своей охоте на Серого Посредника. Одержимость, рождённая после доставки тела Шепард, когда ей пришлось оставить этого дрелла Ферона во власти врага, видимо, неуклонно росла. Я не могла взять в толк, почему Лиара вообще тратила столько энергии на этого лживого идиота. Наверняка Ферон уже мёртв. Сейчас самое время осознать неизбежное и сдаться; одна азари не сможет тягаться вровень с Серым Посредником.   
  
      Внезапно раздавшийся звон падающей кухонной утвари и последующая за этим громкая брань напугали меня до чёртиков. Я прям подпрыгнула на стуле, отчего мышцы противно заныли. Звуки шли со столовой, что была за стенкой, и я надеялась, кто бы это ни был, он быстро покончит с делами и скроется в своих чертогах. Я обиженно простонала, когда ещё одна кастрюля закружилась резонансом по полу, и, накинув на себя халат, очень разозлилась этому повару в столь позднее время. Я уже было двинулась к двери, чтобы высказать всё, что думала об этом мастаке дел кухонных, но вовремя остановилась, когда бранящийся голос стал похож на голос Шепард. Поколебавшись, а затем развернувшись на каблуках назад к своему столу, после того как убедилась, что двери намертво закрыты, я включила записи с камер на третьей палубе и выбрала ролик, показывающий именно столовую. Выудив из ящика пару наушников, я живо подключила их к консоли, прямо перед тем как включить звук и сконцентрироваться на экране монитора.   
  
      Я ожидала чего угодно, но только не этого.   
  
      Пришлось даже накрыть рот рукой, дабы сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот от вида Шепард, с ног до головы покрытой мукой. Она, стоя в окружении разномастных тарелок с кастрюлями, то и дело хмурилась на устроенный хаос.  
  
      — Поделишься, чем ты тут маешься, Шепард? — поинтересовался Гаррус. В его голосе отчётливо слышались нотки смеха, как только он возник из-за угла в поле зрения камеры. Шепард живо обернулась на голос, и скрестила руки на груди в защитной манере.   
  
      — Я пыталась наготовить себе грёбанных оладий, раз уж тебе так приспичило узнать, — фыркнула Шепард. — Но они поставили эти дебильные сковородки так высоко, что я не смогла дотянуться до них! Доверься «Церберу» и можешь стопроцентно забыть за полуночные перекусы.   
  
      — О да, я уверен — это именно то, о чем подумывал «Цербер»: предать Шепард, выставив посуду на самую верхнюю полку, — Гаррус разразился хохотом. — Ну, и как им удалось наляпать теста тебе в волосы?   
  
      Шепард переступила с ноги на ногу. Нахмурив брови, она посмотрела на огромную серебряную миску, стоявшую на кухонной тумбе.   
  
      — Я вылезла на прилавок, в надежде дотянуться к одной из сковородок, запихнутых в навесном шкафу, как вдруг эта _штука_ _, —_ кивком головы, Шепард указала на миску, — решила сама беспричинно опрокинуться. Здесь и вправду незачем вдаваться в детали.   
  
      Честно, не думаю, что когда-нибудь видела, дабы кто-то удосуживался смерить неживой предмет настолько убийственным взглядом, но вот и она, наша бесстрашная предводительница, в шаге от того, чтобы швырнуть миску через палубу. При этой мысли, уголки рта, невольно изогнулись вверх, против моей воли.  
  
      — Ну конечно же, Шепард, в этом совсем нет нужды, — ответил Гаррус и, дотянувшись рукой, достал сковородку, что так тщетно пыталась взять ранее Шепард.  
  
      — А вот теперь ты просто выпендриваешься, — проворчала она.   
  
      Гаррус, рассмеявшись, всего лишь ответил:  
  
      — Сказала человек, что могла биотикой достать посуду, делов-то.   
Шепард замерла со сковородкой в руке на пол пути к плите, выражение её лица резко сменилось на непроницаемое.  
  
      — Блин, так и знала, что забыла о чём-то. — Она внезапно рассмеялась, принявшись смахивать с себя муку.   
  
      Турианец прислонился к кухонной тумбе, наблюдая за тем, как Шепард пыталась сгрести остатки теста на оладьи обратно в миску. Добавив яйца, она всё хорошенько перемешала и счастливо начала выкладывать комки на разогретую сковороду. Я была удивлена какой...жизнерадостной она казалась.   
  
      — Что, Шепард, в такие дни да не спится? — решил сменить тему Гаррус.   
  
      Я мысленно ударила себя по лбу. Ну конечно же, это должно было быть первым тревожным трезвоном колокольчика, когда я увидела бодрствующую в столь позднее время Шепард.   
  
      — Ах, ну ты знаешь, старые добрые кошмары, на перевесок с новыми, — затараторила Шепард. Эмоциональные стены её барьера снова взмыли ввысь, как настроение омрачилось. — Ты пришёл лишь поспрашивать о личном?   
  
      — Нет, я пришёл сюда поглазеть, кто дебоширит на кухне, — рассмеялся Гаррус, опираясь плечом на кухонный прилавок. — Но, серьёзно, ни о чем не хочешь поболтать?   
  
      — Нет, у нас не будет этого разговора. — Шепард, смерив его взглядом, отмахнулась от него, её настроение стало чернее тучи. Она избегала смотреть ему в глаза, но я ощутила малую толику признания к турианцу, когда тот, проигнорировав слова коммандер продолжил:  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, мы уже столько раз встречались под покровом ночи, а ты не хочешь посвятить меня в проблему. Не умрёшь, если расскажешь,— произнёс Гаррус, прямо перед тем, как замереть, склонив голову набок. — Больная тема. Слишком рано, хах?   
  
      Это заслужило слабую улыбку. Шепард продолжала выкладывать будущие оладьи на раскалённую сковородку, разравнивая их лопаткой, и наблюдала, как сырое тесто, вытекая из комка, шипит, зажариваясь до золотой корочки. Стало совсем тихо, что я уж было подумала, что женщина не собирается дать Гаррусу ответы на все вопросы как вдруг Шепард развернулась к турианцу:  
  
      — Ладно, — согласилась она, жестом указывая ему следовать за ней, как сама, захватив тарелку с готовыми оладьями, подошла к обеденному столу.   
  
      Немая тишина накрыла их с головою, что я невольно начала нервничать, сидя на стуле. Переутомление стало пускать корни в мой усталый разум, а кофе, как на зло, уже закончился. Я отчаянно пыталась держать глаза открытыми, чтобы не пропустить слов Шепард, но с каждой минутой это становилось всё сложней и сложней.   
  
      — Они каждый раз одни и те же, — наконец произнесла Шепард. Её слова стали для моего почти заснувшего разума неожиданностью, и я вздрогнула, резко вырвавшись из объятий окутавшего тёплой пеленой сна. — Я снова на Акузе, кислота, разъев металл брони, начинает прожигать кожу, я поднимаю глаза и... — она хотела было произнести имя, но вовремя спохватилась: — кое-кто, кто мне дорог, умирает прямо передо мной. — Говоря это, она выглядела грустной, но в миг ока, её лицо опять сменило маску. — Вот только вместо того, чтобы закончиться, сон продолжается, и я падаю на Алкеру, задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода и заживо сгорая в атмосфере планеты.   
  
      — Это всё? — спросил Гаррус, застав меня врасплох. Это не было сказано недоброжелательно или грубо, но оно не было и ответом, которым я бы продолжила нить разговора.   
  
      — Тебе и этого мало? — Шепард удивилась, брови высоко вскочили вверх в неверии.   
  
      — Нет, я не это имел ввиду. Просто, — Гаррус запнулся, ища подходящие слова, — ты выглядишь спокойней, чем раньше в такие же ночи. Думаю, этот кошмар был лучшим, а не худшим, если сравнивать с предыдущими.   
  
      Шепард выглядела отстранённо неуютной, её лицо выглядело почти... смущённым. _Но этого же не может быть, да?_ Коммандер запихнула себе в рот пару кусков оладий, но Гаррус, уже имеющий послужной список в искусстве держать марку в беседе с женщиной, лишь продолжил терпеливо ожидать, вместо того, чтобы сменить тему.   
  
      — Он, эм, не закончился на том месте, что и в прошлые разы. Теперь декорации сменяются на момент, когда я впервые проснулась на станции «Лазаря». Я тогда жутко испугалась, но затем появилась Миранда. Она взяла меня за руку и что-то — не помню что — прошептала, а потом опять заорала на Уилсона. Но я хорошо помню, что после этого мне стало _лучше_ , — произнесла нежно Шепард. — Она улыбнулась мне. Пожалуй, думаю, эта единственная настоящая улыбка, на которую отважилась женщина. И после, кошмар перестал казаться таким уж страшным.   
  
      — Я даже не знала, что запомнила это, пока оно не всплыло в этом кошмаре, — продолжила Шепард, но затем задумчиво добавила: — Этот сон. Я проснулась без страха. Впервые на этой неделе я так хорошо выспалась.   
  
      Я чувствовала себя так, будто бы приклеилась к стулу. Чувство, что я не смогла определить, остервенело рвалось наружу. Я знаю, что сказала ей тогда: _Шепард, с тобой все хорошо. Я рядом_. Её глаза смотрели на меня в нескрываемом ужасе, паника так очевидно прослеживалась в них. Должно быть, она чувствовала себя парализованной, не способной ещё в полной мере двигать конечностями. Помню, как удивилась, что она вообще смогла протянуть ко мне руку. И я, нежно обхватив её своими, стала шёпотом успокаивать женщину, как ребёнка. Никогда бы не подумала, что она сможет вспомнить этот момент.  
  
      — Так, может, ты уже достаточно открылась, чтобы дать Миранде шанс? — раздался в наушниках голос Гарруса, удивив меня.   
  
      — Нет. — В её ответе не было и тени намёка на эмоцию, от чего моё сердце пропустило удар, замерев на миг. — Это всего лишь сон Гаррус. Миранда с «Цербера», и я даже не знаю её. Не хочу узнать.   
  
      — Что-то это не похоже на вашу стычку сегодня, — засомневался Вакариан. — Похоже, вам не плохо было и вдвоём наедине.   
  
      Смотря на него, Шепард сузила глаза:   
  
      — Серьёзно? — Пальцы нетерпеливо забарабанили по тумбе, выказывая волнение хозяйки. — Хорошо, думай, что мы с ней в ссоре. Больше ты из меня и клещами не вытянешь, — проворчала она, покусывая губу в раздумьях. — Порою, я тебя ненавижу. Ты же знаешь, да?  
  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю, дружище, — прыснул Гаррус в ответ, а Шепард только раздражённо хмыкнула. — Знаешь, — продолжил турианец, — она могла бы и сама открыться тебе, если бы ты прекратила настраивать её против себя.   
  
      — Кто сказал, что я хочу, чтобы она открылась мне? Похоже, что только ты один тычешь здесь ею, —нахмурилась она. Снова набив полный рот оладьями, женщина стала яростно пережёвывать пищу. — К тому же, я не враждую с ней.  
  
      — Точно. — В кивке Гарруса было больше сарказма, нежели согласия. — Ведь это будет значить, что ты не так чтобы и ненавидишь её. Так, значит, не было никакой заявочной формы на твоём столе для приобретения целого жилого комплекса, сделанного под заказ,для твоего идиотского космохомяка, что ты недавно купила?  
  
       _Домик_ _для_ _космохомяка_ _?_ Мною овладело пренебрежение. В жизни не дам согласия на подобное ребячество.   
  
      — Это всего лишь забава дабы увидеть, как она бесится, — промямлила Шепард, накалывая ещё кусок оладьи на вилку. Я откинулась на спинку стула в осознании, что все эти дни, она попросту _игралась_ со мной.   
  
      — _Враждующе_ , — повторил Гаррус, подчёркивая сказанное взглядом.   
  
      — _Раздражающе,_ — воспрянула Шепард, указывая на него вилкой. — Если бы мне нужно было иметь дело с турианцем-в-каждой-бочке-затычка, то наименьшее, что смогла бы сделать, так это смириться с подобной неизбежностью.   
  
      Вскоре они убрали устроенный бардак в столовой и отправились по койкам. Даже с потухшим экраном я всё так же осталась сидеть за столом, то и дело выкручивая колёсико наушников на полную громкость, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, что боролись за моё внимание. Давно забытая школьная ветреность рвалась сорвать все лавры под солнцем, но я живо спихнула её обратно вниз. Личные чувства не должны иметь никакого отношения к моей миссии; меня не должно заботить нравлюсь ли я Шепард или нет. Веселье от динамики разговора между турианцем и коммандер было допустимой эмоцией, так что её я и позволила себе. Факт того, что Архангел оказался близким другом для Шепард, стал большим бонусом для задания. И я не могу не отрицать, что осталась довольной сложившейся ситуацией.   
  
      Я вздохнула, взглянув на кипу отчётов, что ещё предстояло закончить. Сегодня ночью я точно к ним не доберусь, глаза уже слипались. Так что, поднявшись со стула и раздевшись, я сбросила одежду в корзину для белья, что стояла в неприметном уголке комнаты. Со вздохом наслаждения. Ткань окутала прохладой тело, а кровать смягчила боль в мышцах. Засыпая, я всё ещё чувствовала улыбку на лице.


	9. Смятение. Часть 1

**Миранда**  
  
      Система климат-контроля в каюте буйствовала во всю, и я поёжилась в момент, когда прохладный воздух коснулся моих голых плеч. Быстро стянув форму, я накинула на себя халат, оставляя снятые вещи в корзине позади себя, и подошла к кровати, уже предвкушая обещанную теплоту.   
  
      Я живо обернулась, услышав звук открывающихся дверей, тихо скользящих по рельсам — мой посетитель вошёл внутрь. Она была без униформы, одета в простую майку, что так маняще обтягивала её плоский живот. В свободных шортах и, что подозрительно, босая приблизилась ко мне.   
  
       _Это не правильно. Её не должно быть здесь._  
  
      Руки Шепард, найдя тесёмки, раскрыли полы халата. Её пальцы скользили по коже, властно остановившись на бёдрах. Кожа горела огнём там, где совсем недавно находились её тёплые пальцы. С горла вырвался сдавленный вскрик, который коммандер мигом заткнула поцелуем. На вкус её губы подобны вишнёвому вину, а запах волос и кожи омрачили обоняние, когда она нетерпеливо прижала меня к себе ещё ближе.  
  
      Её тёмные рыжеватые волосы щекотали мою щеку, когда она углубила поцелуй, проводя рукой вдоль позвоночника и обхватив затылок. Пальцы левой руки продолжили оставлять жаркие следы на коже, тогда как правая рука крепко держала меня на месте, сводя с ума, когда Шепард губами коснулась шеи. Я отклонила голову в сторону, давая ей больше доступа, и внезапно словно утонула в ощущениях того, что представляла собой эта женщина. Всё, что я могла — видеть её. Она была повсюду, оставляя за собой умопомрачительный жар, охватывающий меня целиком. В неуверенности я сделала шаг назад. Почему события разворачиваются так быстро?  
  
      — Нет, Шепард, погоди... Я не буду этого делать. — Я отступила на шаг назад. Зелёные глаза с горечью рассматривали меня. — Не хочу близости лишь на одну ночь. — Последние слова утонули в тишине.   
  
       _С чего бы это? Роман без продолжения меня всегда более чем устраивал._  
  
      Эти изумрудные глаза зажглись огнём снова, на лице появилась чудесная улыбка, а возле глаз чуть сморщилась кожа, образуя так называемые «утиные лапки». Шепард снова сделала шаг вперёд. Ещё раз обхватывая меня за талию, она уткнулась лицом мне в шею и принялась выцеловывать себе путь наверх, через подбородок прежде, чем запечатлеть нежный поцелуй на моих губах, а после всё так же нежно оттянуть мою нижнюю губу зубами.   
  
      — Тогда возьми меня навсегда, Миранда. Я твоя, — прошептала она мне на ухо, толкая на кровать...  
  
      Должно быть, кто-то уронил поднос в столовой, отчего я резко проснулась. Часы показывали уже пять вечера, и я недовольно заворчала, с трудом поднимая голову со стола, где ранее уснула. Я даже не осознавала, как сильно устала со всеми этими ночными заседаниями в обществе самой себя и постоянным гнётом на психику от одного только присутствия бывшей военной.   
  
      Думаю, я могу позволить себе хоть раз уйти спать пораньше. Команда скучать по мне не будет; большинство членов уже сбежало с корабля, после того как «Нормандия» пришвартовалась в порту Цитадели час тому назад. Я сомневалась, что и Шепард будет меня искать. Утром она была в странном настроении, возвращаясь в медотсек вместе с Чаквас после согласия посетить встречу на Цитадели ближе к «утру» — хотя, на минутку, на Цитадели всегда день, — вместо того, чтобы отправится незамедлительно.  
  
      Я сняла свой халат со спинки стула, где он всегда висит. Тот же халат, в котором я была во сне, когда Шепард раскрыла его полы, подушечками пальцев оставляя обжигающие следы на коже моего... Нет. Нужно собраться с духом! Этот сон был всего лишь сном, и, наверное, он возник, как результат того сумасшедшего момента во время вчерашнего спарринга. Я, правда, не хотела, чтобы коммандер была сейчас здесь, чтобы она прикасалась ко мне, как во сне, поцелуями спускаясь вниз.   
  
      Я отчаянно вздохнула.  
  
      Завтрак с коммандер и экипажем стал ещё одним эмоциональным кульбитом. Сидевшая рядом с турианцем Шепард, одним только взглядом заставляла моё тело покрыться мурашками. Это ничего не значит. Я себя контролирую. Потребность поцеловать её вчера было не более чем мимолётным желанием, которое вылилось в весьма колоритный сон. Я снова и снова пыталась убедить себя в этом. Да, я переживала о состоянии офицера; и я признаю это, но чтобы так? Нет, я не могла позволить, чтобы это чувство покровительства переросло в нечто большее.   
  
       _Это всего лишь стресс. Я заработалась, а это первый звоночек. Мне просто нужен отдых. Да, так оно и есть._ Отговорка звучала довольно неубедительно даже в собственной голове. Я? Переработала? Чепуха. Ещё раз я задумалась о Шепард и этом озорном огоньке в её глазах, о том, как она расцеловывала каждый дюйм моего тела, до которого смогла добраться, и как её пальцы схватили меня за бёдра, когда она прижала меня к себе. Я вскрикнула от того, что пальцы слишком сильно сжали бёдра, да так, что побелели костяшки. Ох, Господи, этого не должно было случиться.   
  
      Едва не споткнувшись, я пулей влетела под струи душа, позволяя вместе с ледяным потоком, смыться и пылающей во мне напряжённости. Потребовалось несколько минут прежде, чем этот танцующий огонь на коже утих, и я добавила горячей воды, чтобы, собственно, помыться. По окончанию я наконец-то почувствовала себя в прежнем нормальном состоянии. Так что, надев свой белый костюм, я снова вернулась за компьютер. Намеренье уйти спать пораньше было напрочь забыто; чёрта с два я усну после столь будоражащего сна.   
  
      Пришлось подавить в себе желание разочарованно удариться головой об стол, когда увидела в своей почте сообщение с меткой «топ приоритет». Адресантом оказалась Эшли Уильямс, и отсутствие звания в строке указывало на то, что письмо было отправлено с персональной частоты, а не Альянсовской. Не сомневаюсь, что это было ещё одно сообщение, которое будет заставлять меня чувствовать обязанность переслать его Шепард, а затем наблюдать как неизбежность выбора заставит чувствовать коммандер ещё более одинокой, чем в те моменты, когда ей никто не писал. По крайней мере, женщина сможет солгать себе, сказав, что письмо было утеряно. А теперь она то и дело продолжала получать почту, твердящую одно и то же: никто не поможет. Незнание — благо, в конце концов. Если бы я получила подобные сообщения от друзей — что же, давайте представим, что у меня их больше, чем один — я бы так же злилась. Застучав пальцами по консоли, я открыла письмо.  
  


**От: Уильямс, Эшли  
  
Кому: Шепард, Коммандер**

  
  
      Я позволила себе небольшую паузу задуматься над тем, что даже близкий друг Шепард замещает слот для её имени званием. Она хотя бы знает, как ту зовут?  
  
 ****

Шепард, слыхала я пару плохих новостей. Знаю, что ты сотрудничаешь с «Цербером» и что опять стала штемпельным героем. Я не верю им и, надеюсь, что и ты тоже.  
  
Не могу сказать, что не переживала за тебя. Я все ещё надеюсь, что ты осталась той же коммандер, которую я знала. Андерсон защитит тебя, как делал всегда, и он попросил меня убедиться, что всё так же и ты осталось собой, прежде чем встретишься с консулами. Без сомнения, ты уже получила приглашение.   
  
Так что позволь предложить тебе своё собственное. Я сейчас на Цитадели и надеюсь, что это твой следующий пункт назначения. Судя по записям с ретрансляторов, вы сделали гиперскачок этим утром, так что «Нормандия» сможет достичь станции сегодня вечером. Если всё-таки прилетишь, встреть меня в Роверс, ужасной забегаловке в нижних районах — ты должна помнить её по тому короткому увольнительному — завтра в 9.00. Пожалуйста, встреться со мной до похода к Совету.   
  
Надеюсь, что это правда ты, Шкипер. Без тебя жизнь та ещё дрянь.

**  
  
**

Сержант

**  
  
**

P.S. Привет, церберовская барышня, если я права, и ты действительно читаешь это, то расскажи Шепард о грёбанной встрече. Я всего лишь хочу поговорить.

 ****  
  
Я знала наверняка, что не позволю Шепард увидеть это письмо, и не важно, что это приглашение. Встреча с Эшли Уильямс может разрушить всё то согласие и дух товарищества, что возвела Шепард на корабле. И хоть прошло не так много времени, но она, наконец-то, почти освоилась на судне, а после вчерашней тренировки позволила себе улыбку в лифте по пути к себе в каюту. Я даже стала свидетелем, как коммандер пожала руку одному из экипажа «Цербера». Это был ещё один шаг в правильном направлении, и я не собиралась так просто выбросить этот прогресс, каким бы малым он ни был.  
  
      Но мне, однако, было любопытно, о чем хотела поговорить Эшли, учитывая, что та запрашивала встретиться до похода Шепард к Совету. Скорее всего, это значило, что независимо от того с какой целью Эшли хотела увидеться с Шепард, это не было официальным назначением генералитета Альянса. Итак, была ли она всего лишь старым другом, разделяющим опасения за женщину на пару с Андерсоном и желающим навестить коммандер, или здесь припрятан свой скелет в шкафу? Я вздохнула, ведь всегда верным оказывался именно второй вариант. Но это все равно не облегчит мне жизнь. К тому же, она знала обо мне, и я сомневаюсь, что разведка Альянса настолько всемогуща, дабы навести обо мне справки. И это значит, что морпех получила данные у источника получше... у Лиары Т’Сони.   
Ладно, очевидно, у меня намечается встреча за завтраком, размышляла я, пока пыталась точно установить, какие дела мне нужно завершить до завтрашнего выхода на Цитадель.   
  
     Позже нужно будет хорошо покопаться в подноготной Уильямс; я слишком мало знала о ней, помимо того, что она работала с Шепард после Иден Прайма. А пока что мне действительно нужно поесть. Живот предательски заурчал, когда я поднялась со стула. Дойдя до двери, я захватила свои сапоги, что стояли у стены, и надела их прежде, чем покинула каюту. Сперва ужин, а затем можно и разузнать побольше об этой Эшли Уильямс.  
  


XXX

  
  
 **Гаррус**  
  
      — Поговорим позже, Миранда, — произнёс я. Кратко кивнув мне, она снова погрузилась в свои мысли. Хоть мы и мило пообщались за ужином, в нашей беседе всё ещё слышались натянутые нотки. Не уверен, где я оступился, но, если уж совсем откровенно, порою мне становилось не по себе от её излишне проницательного взгляда, каким та меня изучала.   
  
      Было довольно-таки простым решением ещё раз всё хорошенько осмотреть на палубе. Я пока что не был готов обустроиться рядом с батареей, да и эта комната отдыха, что я видел, просто обалденно обставлена. Даже мельком подумывал пригласить Миранду туда, но, благо, передумал. А пока я рад, что у меня была возможность пообщаться с Мирандой. Наш разговор оказался более эмоциональным, чем я действительно хотел. Она упомянула о своих переживаниях касательно Шепард; надеюсь, я сказал достаточно, чтобы её немножко успокоить. Может, если бы она не была так занята самоистязанием, что как-то напортачила с головой Шепард, то они здорово сдружились бы. Или бы она стала менее стервозной. Эта женщина была настолько скрытной, что, будучи достойным противником, заставила коммандер изрядно попотеть.  
  
      Отряхнувшись от мыслей, я поплёлся в прачечную, что примыкала к баракам экипажа, свернув только для того, чтобы забрать вещмешок со своим барахлом, который я ранее выкинул в коридор, сгорая от нетерпения приступить к стирке. Было бы здорово ещё поговорить с Шепард, учитывая, что за прошедшую неделю, у нас с ней мало выпадало возможностей пообщаться друг с другом, но недавно я видел, как она зашла в медотсек с бутылкой наперевес. Я расценил это, как знак того, что она хотела побыть с Чаквас и с радостью был готов предоставить ей эту возможность, особенно после того, как она была такой... милой во время завтрака сегодня утром. Становилось все трудней уследить за переменами её настроения. Я нашёл себя радующимся, ведь уже с ней подружился. В противном случае я бы побоялся однажды проснуться и почувствовать сапог коммандер, выталкивающий мою задницу через шлюз прямиком в открытый космос.   
Женщины.  
  
      Я знал, что Шепард была очень взволнована перед тем, как увидеть ещё одно знакомое лицо, учитывая, что для неё Андерсон был подобно отцу. Думаю, её отношения с «папой» были куда лучше, чем у меня со своим стариком. В те минуты, когда я становился излишне сентиментальным, так сильно желая увидеть этого ворчливого дуралея, он откроет свой рот, чем и напомнит мне причину того, почему я так долго его не навещал. Но всё это ерунда, пока женщина оставалась счастливой.   
  
      Счастливый вид Шепард. Вот из-за чего Миранда была такой раздражённой этим утром, и, ставлю на кон свою пушку, единственная причина, по которой женщина соизволила сесть рядом со мной за ужином. Пока она неохотно делилась своими переживаниями, её вопросы были вполне конкретными. Настолько, что я стал подозрительным. Чёрт, если бы я не знал её так хорошо, я бы подумал, что она, старпом, ревновала...  
  
 _Ревность._ Только сейчас я понял: это слово вяло мерцало в моих мыслях, почти затмевая другие. Чёрт, это может испортить некоторые мои планы.  
  
      Я более чем уверен, Шепард всё ещё была в кого-то влюблена. То есть, прошедшие два года для неё значили не более чем вчерашний день, и я точно знал, что с ней что-то произошло до этого. Всё началось два года назад, когда пьяная в зюзю Шепард предельно ясно дала мне понять о своих сексуальных предпочтениях. Мы много времени проводили вместе, и она хотела убедиться в том, что у меня — цитирую — «больше не появится этих уебанских мыслей о ней». Я же не идиот. Шепард сложно назвать флиртующей особой, а она чертовски точно не заигрывала с мужиками в барах.  
  
      А затем, пройдя примерно половину пути для того, чтобы добраться к Сарену, когда мы убили Торианина, если мне не изменяет память, Шепард стала очень скрытной, даже больше обычного. Она перестала цеплять девок в барах, когда мы мимолётом заскакивали на Цитадель. Вот именно тогда я догадался, что у неё начались серьёзные романтические отношения, но так и не смог понять с кем. Думал это или Лиара, или Эшли; обе проводили много времени рядом с коммандер и у обеих прям-таки загорались глаза каждый раз, когда та входила в комнату.   
Наверное, я не могу винить Миранду, если мои подозрения верны. Шепард была дамой статной, а в кругу членов команды не раз находили свою вторую половинку. Вот только большую часть времени Шепард вела себя, как неотёсанный невежда, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что кто-то смачно кувыркнулся через задницу, влюбившись в неё.   
  
      Всё же экстранет чётко сказал, что отношения между женщинами являются весьма редким явлением у людей. И какого пекла в этом странность? Определённо точно мне подсунули свинью. Это последний раз, когда я доверился ЗемлеВики, они такие идиоты.   
  
      Думаю, всё, что мне остаётся, так это надеяться, что женщины смогут обуздать гложущие их чувства до окончания задания. Или, может, мне стоит быть благодарным за то, что не встречу настолько сильное сопротивление со стороны Миранды, как я ожидал.   
  
      Желая отвлечься от столь стрессового хода мыслей, я закинул вещмешок на плечо, здорово обрадовавшись, когда узнал, что стиральная машинка свободная. В спешке покинув Омегу, я не особо-то и собрал себе чемодан, и теперь щеголял по кораблю в одном только подлатнике от брони, что носил на станции, а ещё в двух обыденных комплектах, что разыскала для меня Шепард, после поисков профессора. Я пока не хотел показываться на астероиде, учитывая все эти войны между уличными бандами, так что попросил Шепард что-нибудь подобрать для меня. К сожалению, её глазомер оказался чертовски ужасен, а потому оба верха были гигантски большими; такими, что в них без проблем влезет кроган — может, это реально кроганские рубахи? — а штаны оказались ужасно узкими. И хоть я и влез, но то, как ухмылялась Шепард, свидетельствовало лишь о том, что она специально подобрала неправильные размеры.   
  
      Так что неудивительно, что я так сильно жаждал высадки в доках Цитадели. Я планировал вечером пробежаться по местным магазинам в поисках чего поприличней, да и чтоб сидело по фигуре. Захотев пойти на встречу с Советом вместе с Шепард, я просто не мог позволить себе заявиться перед дипломатами невесть в чём. По секрету, я просто хотел убедиться, что Шепард не сморозит какую-то чушь перед политиками. Консул Спаратус был её самым нелюбимым оппонентом для общения, а, учитывая какие враги водятся у Шепард, это заставляло задуматься. Каждый раз, когда она отчитывалась перед Советом во время нашей охоты на Сарена, я очень боялся, как бы она часом не затеяла какую-нибудь заварушку галактического масштаба с ними.   
  
      Даже если не учитывать завтрашнюю встречу, мне определённо нужна хоть какая-то чистая одежда для вылазки на Цитадель сегодня вечером; мой подлатник особенно тяжко нуждался в срочной стирке. Единственной проблемой было то, что я понятия не имел, как работают эти треклятые человеческие машины. Альянс вот, специально назначал ребят из команды заниматься всеми этими мыльными делами, учитывая сбор и возврат одежды, безупречно сложенной на моей койке. Но здесь подобного не было. Даже если бы здесь и было организована подобная деталь, то сомневаюсь, что экипаж соизволит удостоить подобной чести турианца.   
  
      Так я и нашёл себя, тупо таращащимся на маленький щиток, привинченный к стене, на котором штампованными буквами было напечатано краткое руководство по эксплуатации стиральной машины для чайников. Это весьма забавно: я мог полностью переукомплектовать батарею «Нормандии» без чьей-либо помощи, но всё ещё ловил себя на том, что с опаской наблюдаю за стиральной машиной, будто бы она откроется и вмиг проглотит меня целиком.   
  
       _Так, хорошо, первая инструкция гласит добавить мыла в отсек для моющего средства. Ладно... мыло. Где же мыло?_ Увидев большую канистру на другой стороне комнаты, я решил рассмотреть её поближе. Запах был корректным, а этикетка вполне соответствовала цели моего поиска, так что, отвинтив крышку, я заполнил её наполовину.   
  
       _Хах, не похоже, что такое мизерное количество моющего нужно для такого большого отсека в машине. Плюс, моя одежда ужасно грязная. А добавлю-ка я ещё пару крышечек. Чтобы наверняка._ Покончив с дозировкой мыла, я закинул вещи в барабан стиральной машины и, закрыв дверку до щелчка, перевёл всё своё внимание на контрольную панель. Ну, вроде всё просто. Я выбрал режим «обычный», не забыв упомянуть об использовании горячей воды для стирки, и только после этого нажал кнопку пуска.  
  
      На цифровом экране устройства высветилось, что моя поклажа будет готова уже через полчаса, так что, подойдя к складному стульчику в уголке маленькой комнатушки, я уселся поудобней в ожидании, а заодно, развернув экран инструментрона, принялся просматривать почту. Ну, или сыграть в пару-тройку игр.   
Не прошло и пяти минут как обороты барабана стали звучать не совсем правильно. Оторвав взгляд от омни-девайса, я увидел как белые лохматые потоки пены, сорвав печать стиральной машины, мерно выплывали с барабана.   
  
       _Блин, блин, блин. Блять. Блин!_  
  
      Машина стала тарахтеть ещё громче, а некоторые пузыри принялись лопаться в старой доброй кошмарной манере. Я пытался остановить устройство — бесконечно нервно нажимая на кнопку питания, — но все мои попытки оставались тщетными, и мною начала овладевать паника. Я даже не понял, как начал громко орать во всё горло матерные и совсем не лестные слова, когда злая как чёрт Шепард вскочила в каюту:   
  
      — Шо за херня здесь творится? — завопила она, ловко проскальзывая через едва открывшиеся створки двери, но затем быстро замолчала, увидев, в каком ужасном состоянии находились моя одежда и пол прачечной. Пока она переводила взгляд то на меня, то на машину, на её лице отражалось сразу несколько смешанных эмоций, будто бы она пыталась решить: быть злой как собака или попросту взорваться хохотом. Наконец, она решила удостоить меня ухмылкой, и, подойдя к машине, отключила её от сети. Подчёркивая взглядом, она позволила штекеру драматично упасть на пол. Потому что это очевидное логическое решение, к которому я должен был обратиться. _Кретин._  
  
      — Шепард, чёрт, я это не со зла... — Я пытался оправдаться, пока она жестом не приказала мне заткнуться.  
  
      — Надо сразу было догадаться, что именно ты будешь первым, кто учудит какую-то ересь с техникой, Гаррус. Чёрт, да у меня так не останется милых взору вещей. Следующим, что ты узнаешь окажется то, что я буду командовать уже «Нормандией SR-3», — заявила Шепард, ухмыляясь мне.   
  
      — Да, да, ты такая уморительная. Какие-то пузыри не ровня громадной, плавящей корпус в два счёта, пушке. А тем временем, мы должны сконцентрироваться на следующем важном вопросе: как, во имя всех святых, мы собираемся здесь всё отчистить? — поинтересовался я, руками указывая на мыльно-пенную катастрофу вокруг себя.  
  
      Шепард вздёрнула бровь:  
  
      — Мы? Лично я не буду это убирать, — запротестовала она.  
Она позволила мне на секунду забыться, впасть в депрессию, прежде, чем на её лице заиграла шальная ухмылка, означающая, что её обладательница уже что-то задумала.   
  
      — Ну же, давай валить отсюда. Скинем уборку на Миранду, — лучезарно улыбнулась Шепард.   
  
      — Стоп, что? Нет, моя одежда всё ещё мыльная! — упёрся я, отмахиваясь от руки коммандер, что сейчас тащила меня в коридор.   
  
      — Тебе решать, — она лишь пожала плечами, резко ослабив хватку, от чего я чуть было не споткнулся о порог.   
  
      — Ну нахер, — заворчал я, когда та выскользнула из комнаты. Мой злющий взгляд остался не замечен, но я всё равно поплёлся за ней, скрестив когти в надежде, что произойдёт чудо или какой-то боевик из «Цербера», — неважно кто будет первым, — и вся моя одежда станет чистой. Я двинулся на звук ботинок Шепард в сторону гостиной на правом борту.   
  
      Когда я вошёл в каюту, то обнаружил женщину, лежавшую на полу, точнее на спине, а её ноги упёрлись в большое обзорное окно. Похоже, она ничего не замышляла и просто наблюдала за ленивым потоком звёзд. Я присоединился к ней в этой нелепой позе на полу. Мои большие ступни громко стукнулись об окно.   
  
      — Ты чего на полу разлеглась, Шепард? — поинтересовался я.   
  
      — Здесь прохладней, — ответила она, залившись смехом по только одной ей понятной причине. Мои глаза озарились любопытством, но женщина, посмеиваясь, всего лишь махнула рукой. — Думаю, шутка для тех, кто в теме, — оправдалась она и замолчала, наслаждаясь тишиной.   
  
      Коммандер была первой, кто вновь заговорил:  
  
      — Знаешь, мне раньше очень сильно нравилось смотреть на звезды. Всегда мечтала, что когда-нибудь настанет день, когда я смогу отправиться бороздить вселенную и делать всё, что только вздумается. Я хотела сбежать от этой бесконечной череды космических станций и на самом деле увидеть ту сказочную красоту всех этих планет, о которых столько читала, — произнесла она. — Но теперь, глядя сквозь иллюминатор на эти покатые шары, всё, о чём я могу думать так это о том, как я задыхалась от нехватки воздуха, а затем заживо сгорела.  
  
      — Ну, блять, вот умеешь ты создать грустный настрой, — вспылил я. Повернув в мою сторону голову, она широко улыбнулась.   
  
      — Сволочь, — спокойно произнесла она в ответ, чуть поднимая руку, чтобы — я знал — ударить меня в бок.   
  
      — Ты же меня знаешь, — я смотрел на неё через плечо. — Если хочешь получить от меня вечеринку жалости к себе, то она будет чрезвычайно коротка. Плюс, я не захватил с собой торт.   
  
      — Всё ещё сволочь, — рассмеялась она. Мы продолжали безмятежно лежать в этой тишине, как вдруг она заговорила снова: — Я так рада снова отправиться в знакомое место. Жду не дождусь встречи с Андерсоном.   
  
      — Не сомневаюсь. Единственное знакомое лицо для тебя здесь — Чаквас и это смазливое превосходство. — Я указал на себя. — Бьюсь об заклад, он с нетерпением ждёт от тебя весточки.   
  
      — Да, — протянула Шепард, не скрывая нежность, — он уже организовал мне встречу с Советом. Хоть его письмо было излишне лаконичным и не совсем дружественным, он теперь советник, а известие того, что я работаю на «Цербер» поставило его в нелёгкое положение. Но даже сейчас я могу сказать, что он пытается мне хоть как-то помочь. Он всегда был за меня, даже если дела шли из ряда вон плохо.   
  
      — Ты никогда не рассказывала, как вы двое стали настолько близкими. Это не типично для офицера армии быть настолько близким со своими подчинёнными.   
  
      — Это потому, что мы с Андерсоном познакомились ещё задолго до моего поступления на службу в Альянс. Моя мать, скажем так, по сути никогда не желала обзаводиться детьми. Но, всё ещё беременная, она разошлась с моим отцом и отсудила себе полную опеку надо мной. Почему — понятия не имею. Я так и не увидела отца, он умер ещё до моего пубертата, когда я уже самостоятельно могла принимать решения и разыскать его. Как мать-одиночка, мама не могла или просто не хотела брать меня с собой на военные корабли, так что с самого детства я кочевала от станции к станции, живя у любых друзей семьи, которые только у нас были. Я никогда не останавливалась на одном месте дольше, чем на год. Чаквас стала для меня настоящей матерью, всегда заботясь обо мне, когда меня на неё спихивали, но этого всё равно было недостаточно.   
  
      Из-за постоянных переездов моё обучение было неполноценным, и, в конечном итоге, я просто решила перестать учиться. Никто из моих временных опекунов не был действительно заинтересован во мне или в заботе обо мне, чтобы заметить это. Но мне нравилось читать. Я читала всё, что попадётся под руку, начиная с пособия по чистке водопровода и заканчивая учебниками по квантовой физике. Не могу сказать, что понимала всё, но обычно улавливала главную суть прочитанного. Большинство своих умений я получила из книг, когда мне было десять, и ещё больше я поняла, когда начала практиковаться в навыках на космических станциях, — произнесла Шепард, бросая шаловливую улыбку в мою сторону, — Мне стало скучно, и, не зная, чем себя занять, я начала сама напрашиваться на неприятности. Я обнаружила, что так было намного легче заставить других детей слушаться тебя и приводить в действие план, который ты задумал. Плюс, мы редко попадались. Своими пакостями я доводила до ручки руководство станций, но, прежде чем они смогли догадаться кто есть причина происходящему, я уже летела на другую станцию — пристанище любого нового корабля, на который назначали мою мать.   
  
      Андерсон был единственным, кто заметил последовательность и, таким образом, вычислил меня. Он знал мою мать, но, что более важно, был другом Чаквас. По его словам я была милым дитём, которому наскучила эта бесконечная гонка по станциям. Так что, пустив в ход свои связи, ему удалось назначить меня помощником в медотсеке, когда мне было всего лишь двенадцать. Вот почему я так хорошо сплю там: это напоминает мне о прошлом, когда я, будучи младше, устроила из санчасти игровую площадку. У тётушки Карин я научилась ухаживать за незначительными ранениями, но чаще всего занималась бумажной волокитой. Однако мне всё равно нравилось. Наконец-то у меня появилась возможность проводить время с тем, кто дорожит мною. — Голос Шепард сорвался, и я быстро отвернулся, дабы дать ей время успокоиться. — Как бы там ни было, я навсегда останусь благодарной Андерсону за это. И, думаю, я признательна ему ещё и за то, что моя задница попала в Альянсовскую академию, — Шепард улыбнулась. — Я была той ещё упрямицей.   
  
      В академию я поступила не потому, что хотела путешествовать по звёздам или продолжать родовую династию. Просто я жаждала бороться за добро во вселенной. Я присоединилась к Альянсу из-за того, что однажды ночью, сбежав в какой-то университет на Земле, Андерсон познакомил меня с моей будущей невестой. Её родители были убиты вследствие нападения батарианцев на Мендуаре, и Андерсон помог ей вступить в войска Альянса. У неё были эти величайшие планы сделать космос безопасней для человечества, чтобы другие колонии не познали той же участи, что её родная. Я влюбилась в неё в ту же минуту, когда увидела, и обнаружила себя следующей за ней в академию. До этого дня я убеждала себя, что этот хитрый проныра, специально познакомил нас, будто бы зная наперёд, что она является тем единственным способом отправить меня туда, — произнесла Шепард, мотая головой.   
  
      Невеста? Голова шла кругом. Шепард не носила кольца, никогда не рассказывала о супруге. Это значит, что... ох.   
  
      Женщина наблюдала, как на моем лице отображалось понимание услышанного, её глаза были наполнены грустью.   
  
      — Когда моя невеста умерла на Акузе, а я выжила, я больше не хотела жить. Впала в жёсткую депрессию. Любая битва была так же хороша, как и следующая. И всё же, боль от утраты не исчезала. Не испарялась так, чтобы навсегда, как надеялась я, — Шепард выдавила из себя сухой смешок.   
  
      — И ты думаешь, что что-нибудь подобное должно быть отмечено в твоём личном деле. Жирным шрифтом. Например: пережила безумный эмоциональный срыв, — попытался пошутить я и оказался вознаграждён коротким смешком.   
  
      — Помимо этого, ты намекаешь, что всё моё дело должно быть оформлено с большой, как задница элкора, пометкой-предупреждением на обложке, — Шепард было рассмеялась, но остановилась, задумчиво сведя брови на переносице — Погоди-ка, ты читал моё личное дело, Гаррус? Какого чёрта?  
  
      — Эм, — я нервно кашлянул, — это не было так сложно, раз уж на то пошло. Может, мы поболтаем об этом позже, а ты продолжишь рассказ?   
  
      Она метнула на меня косой взгляд, но продолжила:  
  
      — В любом случае, Андерсон, в буквальном смысле, вбил в меня толику сознания. А затем подослал Чаквас, чтобы та пожурила. Думаю, ты заметил, что его методы оказались чертовски успешными.   
  
      — Тогда почему ты осталась в Альянсе? Звучит так, будто бы ты не хотела быть здесь по собственной воле, — поинтересовался я.   
Она медленно повернула ко мне голову. Её глаза внезапно оказались преисполнены тяжестью и серьёзностью. Я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. Хоть её лицо и было полно равнодушия, но за этими глазами плескалось нечто большее, чем просто спокойствие. Она выглядела неуверенной, чего при обычных обстоятельствах просто так не увидишь.   
  
      — Я никогда не хотела оказаться здесь, Гаррус, — колко ответила Шепард, с присущей ей безэмоциональностью и любые мягкие эмоции, что появились у неё, были быстро спрятаны на дно ящика. — Сможешь поверить, что я без понятия, почему продолжаю заниматься этим? Я должна жить дальше, должна позволить другому существу занять пост героя. Я никогда не хотела этого. Именно этого.   
Это не было её виною. Каждое сказанное ею слово чувствовалась для меня ударом в живот. Я пытался найти подходящее утешение, но каждый ответ звучал лишь оправданием, и между нами снова повисла тишина.   
  
      Шепард тихонько хмыкнула:  
  
      — Знаешь, анализируя все невзгоды происходящего, я, почему-то, всё ещё здесь. Многие тупо умирают рядом со мной, даже если причина их смерти — не я. И умирают хорошие ребята, Гаррус. Но я всегда становлюсь виновной этому, хочу я того или нет. — Она вздохнула. — Наверное, я всегда думала, что это лихая слава или чистая случайность. Но сейчас, учитывая то, что я сама умерла, меня в буквальном смысле вернули к жизни. Как тебе такая ирония?   
  
      — Я... понимаю, Шепард. Примерно тоже я чувствовал, будучи на Омеге. Чёрт, да я даже сейчас себя так чувствую. Даже после гибели всей моей команды я всё ещё здесь, всё ещё сражаюсь. Когда я думал, что навсегда потерян, появилась ты и спасла меня. Думаю, в тот день ты была моей Мирандой, — открылся я.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе, Гаррус, — ответила Шепард, но затем, прочистив горло, добавила: — Но, пожалуйста, не сравнивай меня с Лоусон.  
  
      — Ну конечно, — согласился я, а тишина снова окутала нас. — Эй, Шепард?   
  
      Она снова повернула ко мне голову, сконцентрировав на мне тот пытливо пристальный взгляд, который всегда заставлял меня почувствовать... что-то. Будто бы я был под защитой, но одновременно и сам становился защитником. Моменты, подобны этому, всегда напоминали мне о том, что я порву любого за своего человеческого друга.   
  
      — Всё наладится, — произнёс я напоследок.   
  
      — Да? — спросила коммандер. Брови сомкнулись на переносице, но на губах заиграла неприметная кроткая улыбка.   
  
      — Ну, по крайней мере, я думаю, что наладится, — извиняющееся ответил я. — Я дам тебе знать, когда решу.   
  
      Только теперь она по-настоящему улыбнулась, слегка кивнув перед тем, как снова повернуться к окну. Вскинув руку, она сильно ударила меня по плечу, нарушая какую бы то ни было умиротворённую атмосферу, которая у нас была.   
  
      — Аргх! Твою мать, Шепард, — заворчал я, потирая ушибленное плечо.   
  
      — Спасибо за разговор, дружище, — произнесла Шепард, улыбаясь. Не теряя времени, я нанёс ей такой же ответный удар в ближайшее ко мне плечо.   
  
      — Эй! — вскрикнула она. Лицо выглядело удивлённым, но затем в её глазах появился нехороший блеск, и я понял, что дела плохи. Вспорхнул ещё один кулак и вскоре мы шутливо боролись на полу, хохоча как дети. Силы были равны, и вскоре мы обессиленно распластались на полу, запыхавшись, но продолжая смеяться.   
  
      — Хах, как же мне это было нужно, — хрипло произнесла женщина, всё ещё держась за рёбра.  
  
      — Ещё как нужно было. Моя мать всегда говорила мне: «Если будешь постоянно строить такое серьёзное лицо, однажды твои мандибулы распахнутся, и невесть что может влететь тебе в рот»  
  
      На лице Шеп отразилось явное непонимание моего комментария, когда я, снова рассмеявшись, откинулся назад.   
  
      — Наверное, это лучше звучит на моем языке, — пояснил я, поднимаясь. Отряхнувшись, я помог подняться и Шепард.   
  
      Мы пожелали друг другу доброй ночи, когда кабинка лифта, куда я вместе с Шепард недавно зашёл, остановилась на главной палубе, позволяя мне выйти. Техника продолжила свой маршрут, отвозя Шепард в её обитель, пока я плёлся в переходную камеру. То, что все мои вещи превратились в рваное тряпье, добавляло мне ещё больше причин отправиться за покупками сегодня ночью. Надеюсь, мне посчастливится найти всё необходимое в одном магазине, чтобы потом можно было быстро вернуться. Койка уже зазывала меня к себе по имени, а завтра окажется чертовски трудным днём.


	10. Смятение. Часть 2

  
**Лиара**

      Всё, о чём я сейчас могла думать, это о чистоте ногтей. Богиня его знает, сколько времени прошло, пока я смотрела на них, думая, как же глупо то, что столь малое могло привнести такую волну ностальгии. Было время, когда в этот же час суток я, собрав все свои инструменты, укомплектовав снаряжение, возвращалась обратно в свой маленький лагерь. И, достав пилочку, принималась убирать грязь из-под ногтей — ритуал, что в конечном итоге стал не неприятным, а даже успокаивающим.

      В те дни мои ногти никогда не были полностью чистыми. По сути, ни одна часть моего тела не могла похвастаться безупречной чистотой, когда я, будучи в полевых условиях, с каждым прошедшим часом собирала на себя всё больше и больше грязи с пылью, которые потом скапливалась в трещинках пересушенной кожи. Будучи юным студентом-докторантом, чьи теории буквально разбивали в пух и прах, у меня было мало денег в кармане для своих исследований и ещё меньше стоящего оборудования. Естественно, это бы продолжалось, пока я не сломаюсь и не попрошу мать проспонсировать экспедиции. Чего я не сделала. С самого начала Бенезия была категорически против моего увлечения Протеанами; я не дам ей почувствовать и капли удовлетворения от своей мольбы о помощи.

      Я путешествовала с ничтожным минимумом оборудования из-за неспособности позволить себе те громадные лагеря, укомплектованные душевыми установками, чем более обеспеченные доктора со своей немаленькой свитой из коллег-профессоров и студентов-выпускников. Я была более чем рада такому изыску, как влажные салфетки, используемые во время раскопок. По крайней мере, когда я могла протереть лицо или руки, это заставляло меня чувствовать себя менее отвратительно.

      Здесь, на Иллиуме, я всё так же копала в поисках секретов, но теперь население стало весьма живучим, а грязь — метафорой. _Как же скучаю по возможности смыть с себя всю эту грязь._

      Оторвав взгляд от рук, я перевела внимание на два датапада перед собой. Две такие обычные крупицы технологии не должны отображать ещё один важный поворот в моей жизни. Первый вернёт меня обратно к Шепард, но другой позволит свершиться праведной мести. Если я разрушу обе детали, смогу ли притвориться, будто бы мне не было нужно принимать решение?

      — У тебя всегда есть выбор, — всегда говорила Шепард. Почему решение всегда должно быть связанно с ней? Она всегда подталкивала, давила на меня, настаивая. Она была затишьем и бурей одновременно.

      Я закрыла глаза.

**Два года назад**

_— Малыш, если хочешь это, просто возьми. Я же говорила тебе, что для тебя мне ничего не жалко, — промурлыкала она мне на ухо, перед тем как уткнуться лицом в мою шею. Её руки обвили меня сзади, и я вздохнула, полностью довольная._

_А затем я развернулась в объятиях, оставляя нежный поцелуй на губах. Она улыбнулась мне этими лучиками солнца в уголках глаз. В них было столько нежности. И только для меня! Это заставило меня задуматься: выгляжу ли я так же, смотря на неё. Не первый раз я раздумывала, что смогла окунуться в нечто столь удивительное, как любовь._

_— А я повторюсь, сказав, что мне ничего не нужно. К тому же, я сама могу купить всё, что пожелаю, — ответив, я выскользнула из её объятий, чтобы продолжить прогулку по магазину, но вскоре снова была поймана за талию и возращена в диалог:_

_— Я отлично осведомлена о твоих денежных возможностях, Лиара, — произнесла Шепард, смеясь. — Просто хочу сделать что-то приятное. Позволь подарить тебе какую-то безделушку. Одному богу известно, сколько денег у меня накопилось, пока я отсиживала себе пятую точку._

_— И это я с особняком. — Я озорно подмигнула, и в сиреневых глазах Шепард мелькнул огонёк радости, когда она, разжав хватку на талии, взяла меня за руку._

_— Если брать нас в расчёт, то наши дети будут хорошо обеспечены, даже если и будут жить порядком тысячи лет, — как бы невзначай заметила она. Я замерла, останавливая её, когда наши руки рассоединились._

_— Дети? — пропищала я._

_Шепард окинула меня своим яростно спокойным взглядом. В её глазах плескалась нежность, которой я никогда прежде не видела, когда мы были на «Нормандии». Она всегда была такой занятой, такой взвинченной из-за всей этой нервотрёпки с заданием, но её глаза всегда смотрели на меня. Это было именно тем, чего я так хотела, но в тот момент её повышенное внимание ко мне слегка напрягало. То, как её глаза могли видеть меня насквозь, заставляло кожу полыхать в истоме, в то время как в горле пересыхало._

_— Это пугает тебя? — спросила она._

_— Да, — ответила я честно. — Это ужасает._

_— Я не говорю сейчас или в ближайшее будущее. Просто даю тебе понять, что раздумывала над этим, — нежно произнесла Шепард._

_Как же я мечтала в тот момент просто взять и растаять у неё на руках, тем самым показывая свои настоящие мысли под этой маской паники, сделать всё угодно, чтобы смахнуть тень обиды с её лица. Но пусть нам ещё предстоял разговор о некоторых ограничениях, я поняла, что большинство людей высоко ценят свой разум. И говоря об ограничениях..._

_— Шепард, мы даже ещё толком не обсудили совместное проживание, а ты уже думаешь о детях? — Я надеялась, что это прозвучало не слишком жёстко, хотела, чтобы этот ужасный панический писк оставил мой голос в покое._

_— Я предполагала, что мои планы касательно тебя более чем ясны, Лиар. Я люблю тебя, а важные дела просто так не бросаю на полпути, — она ухмыльнулась мне своей фирменной ухмылкой._

_До последнего я не понимала, что она тащит меня в ювелирный магазин, пока мы не встали прямо напротив витрины. Взглянув на секцию, возле которой она остановилась, я увидела, что та полна азарийских свадебных браслетов. Взгляд Шепард был направлен прямиком на прекрасный серебряный браслет инкрустированный сапфирами и бриллиантами. Он был прост, но со вкусом. Именно то, что понравится Шепард. Продавец выжидающе улыбалась нам, а я не могла и с места сдвинуться._

_— Нравится какой-то? — повернулась она._

_И внезапно, я почувствовала себя в растерянности. Терпеливо ожидая, Шепард смотрела на меня таким взглядом, будто бы точно знала, какие мысли крутятся в моей голове. Высвободившись из её хватки, я быстро направилась к двери, делая единоверное, что могла в данный момент: я сбежала._

_В воздухе повисла длинная пауза неловкости, пока я не услышала размеренные шаги Шепард позади себя, но я не остановилась, а прошла прямо к автомобилю, что мы взяли в аренду на время своего пребывания на Цитадели. Торопливо заняв место в транспорте, я уронила голову на руки._

_Я любила Шепард, и хотела всего, что она мне предлагала, но по каким-то причинам я продолжала стесняться её. Все инстинкты паниковали, в чём не было смысла. После нашей первой проведённой ночи вместе на «Нормандии» я думала, что справилась со страхом. Опять же, не было надёжной уверенности, что мы будем живы на следующий день. А теперь, с настолько безгранично открытым будущим, обсуждение свадьбы и детей просто пугает меня до смерти. Я не знала как вести себя в романтических отношениях, не говоря о замужестве. Да я буду ужасной женой. Богиня, мне точно не нужно быть матерью. Ох, а что, если я окажусь такой же, как и моя?_

_Тихо заняв место водителя, она взглянула на свои руки. Впервые на её лице проявилась неуверенность, что заставило моё сердце болезненно сжаться. Дотянувшись до одной из рук, я прикоснулась губами до костяшек._

_— Прости, — прошептала я._

_— Нет, нет, это моя вина. Знала же, что ты ещё не готова. Прости меня, — искренне произнесла Шепард, смотря мне прямо в глаза._

_— Ты же знаешь, что я хочу всего этого? Просто... Мне лишь нужно время, — произнесла я, а после запаниковала, когда, подняв на неё глаза, поняла, что прошла уже четверть отведённой для неё жизни. У меня нет власти над временем. Будь они прокляты, эти чувства._

_Она лишь улыбнулась мне, показав ровный ряд зубов, скрывающийся под губами, что сводили меня с ума._

_— Я подожду, Лиар, — согласилась она. — Тебе решать._

_Эти слова, «Я подожду, Лиар», сейчас отдавались горечью в голове. Шепард всё ещё ждала, а последствия всё так же зависят от моего последующего выбора._

_Я просто не могу, подумала я гневно, пытаясь проморгаться от навернувшихся слёз. Возвращение обратно не сотрёт два года боли. И не важно, как сильно я люблю её, так или иначе, она всё равно уйдёт._

      Воспоминание о безупречном свадебном серебряном браслете бурей пронеслось в голове, и я стукнула рукой по столу. Сверлящая боль помогла мне обратно вернуться из самобичевания, но из-за столь резкого и сильного хлопка один из датападов отлетел по поверхности к краю стола. Потянувшись за ним, я уставилась на ту мизерную информацию, что мои источники выудили на логово Серого Посредника.

      Мимолётная мысль о Посреднике заставляла вспышку раскалённого добела гнева копьём вонзиться в груди, но это была эмоция, которою с лёгкостью можно принять. Гнев — это хорошо; гнев — это знакомо. Серый Посредник не сможет прятаться вечно. Без отвлекающих факторов я смогу заставить его сожалеть, что перешёл мне дорогу. Он забрал Ферона. Он пытался передать тело Шепард Коллекционерам. _Коллекционеры._

      Взяв датапад слева от себя, тот, на котором красовалось имя « **Элисс Нисса** », я яростно сунула его в один из ящиков стола.

_Думаю, я сделала свой выбор._

XXX

**Эшли**

      Здесь было тихо. Ещё одна причина, почему мне нравился этот бар: он находился далеко от главных улиц. Укромные уголки заведения всегда были заняты кем-то из местных и мною. Я наткнулась на это местечко в один из своих коротких визитов на Цитадель; оно быстро стало моим самым любимым убежищем от этих назойливых вояк, оккупировавших все бары рядом с портом. Но сегодня я желала, чтобы этот шум сумел отвлечь меня от мыслей, но не так, как алкоголь. Мне нужно было отвлечься, но не забыться.

      Так что, продолжая вглядываться в свой только первый по счёту напиток, я то и дело мотала головой в ответ бармену, что каждый раз интересовался, хотела ли я добавки. Турианец, работающий за прилавком, знал меня по лицу, если не по имени, учитывая, что я никогда не отказывалась, и сейчас он был слегка сбит с толку моим нетипичным воздержанием. Возможно, я удивила и себя.

_Я смогу увидеть Шепард завтра._

      Если честно, то я не особо и надеялась на это. Исходя из той малой информации, что мне удалось выудить из источников Альянса, Лоусон такая личность, что способна оградить меня от Шепард. Я была мелкой сошкой, из-за чего у меня не было достаточно прав доступа к более важным ресурсам. Но то короткое сообщение, что я получила, было действительно стоящим. По крайней мере, женщине более чем под силу возвести стену между нами, и мне кажется, что она без труда добьётся своего. Я же обычная солдатня, проста, как дверь. Не ведаю о тонкостях дипломатии, что помогут обвести вокруг пальца оперативника «Цербера» и связаться напрямую с коммандер. Или я попросту не хотела знать, не хотела использовать варианты действия, что кружились вихрем в голове. Но, когда настанет момент встречи со шкипером, я буду знать, что делать. Думаю, я избегала этого, подобно Лиаре. _Такой бравый солдафон, как я._

      Вот почему мне нужно отвлечься, дабы заставить эти голоса утихнуть. Столько дел жаждут моего внимания, беспокойства и вины. Как же хотелось вернуться в те дни, когда всё было предельно просто, а я находилась в самом низу ранговой цепочки Альянса, где переживаешь лишь о том, насколько хреновой окажется броня, приписанная к тебе на службу на планете, которая, как ты предполагаешь, никогда не увидит реальных боевых действий. А затем я встретилась с коммандер Шепард и, как и множество других, она возвысила меня к своему уровню так, что я при всём своём желании не смогла бы вернуться к прежней рутине. Моё имя стали узнавать, и вскоре повышения начали сыпаться на меня, как снег на голову. И лишь из-за неё.

      Она окинула меня взглядом, будто бы значащим, что она уже наперёд знает, о чём я задумалась. Этот каменный взгляд, ломающий любой аргумент. Когда она ровным голосом сообщила мне, что ничего не делала, я поверила ей, потому что из-за нашей дружбы последовала бы за ней хоть в самое пекло. Она говорила, что нуждается во мне, что ничего не сможет сделать без меня. Но, скорее всего, это ложь. Она всё равно справилась бы со всем и сама.

      Давненько у меня не было идеала героя. Они всегда меня подводили, постоянно твердя об обратном. Так было и с Шепард, хотя, одновременно, и не было. Подобно другим я отдалась во власть этому бреду, поверив во все эти сладостные речи о героизме, которыми Альянс любил обвешивать своих лучших бойцов. Я думала, она безупречна. Расстроилась ли я, когда, наконец, увидела её? Не могу даже вспомнить: те дни текли, как вода. А затем я начала работать с ней. Мне казалось тогда, будто бы я знала её вечность, если не больше. Я поняла, что все эти видеоролики не были о той, кого я знала. Шепард была настоящей, была порочной, и я _верила_ ей.

      Я доверилась ей, но она исчезла. Она избавила Уильямсов от проклятия, изменила меня, и теперь всё кажется столь неважным, таким иным без неё. Она была оплотом, маяком в штормовом море, камнем преткновения в лице оппозиции. Порою я чувствовала... неуверенность без её присмотра. И ни за что бы не согласилась на столь «неофициальное» назначение как это, если бы оно не было ради коммандер. Я привыкла следовать принципам чёткой субординации — безапелляционно следовала любому приказу, как настоящий солдат, как Уильямс. А затем я отказалась от этого; я всё ещё была альянсовцем, но эта цепь подчинения нарушилась для меня, и единственным главным для меня, оставалась Шепард.

      Было довольно-таки непривычно возвращаться обратно в эту рутину, в эти воинские приветствия, разномастные нашивки званий на разнообразных плечах. Нотки восстания проскальзывали в мыслях каждый раз, когда командующий офицер отдавал приказ, с которым я была не согласна. Момент и я снова видела рядом с собой коммандер с озорно изогнутой бровью и глумливой насмешкой на лице, значащими, что мысленно она показывала средний палец этому кретину передо мною.

      Вернулась бы я к прежней жизни, до того как встретила её? Так было бы намного проще, но лучше ли? Не знаю. С каждым отчётом перед Андерсоном я чувствовала себя всё менее уютно. Он думал, я буду лучшей кандидатурой для подобной работы, из-за своей связи с Шепард, думал, что я смогу подобраться к ней ближе, на расстояние, которое другим не удалось сократить. Я смогла бы разглядеть эту разницу в коммандер, — если та вообще была, — тогда как Андерсону представилось лишь жалкое количество времени побыть с офицером, достаточное лишь, чтобы заметить очевидные перемены в её личности. Но это назначение не было тем, чего я хотела. Как же скучаю по временам, когда, видя цель, нужно было только наводить прицел да нажимать на курок. Но здесь не было врага. Что же, был «Цербер». Но они повесили свою эмблему на Шепард, и я не могу найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы всерьёз презирать её, если под всей этой мишурой она окажется той же.

      Краем глаза уловив движение в дверях бара, я почувствовала поток свежего воздуха, с силой втягивающегося в помещение. Пришлось сразу отвести взгляд от столь яркого солнечного света, чертыхаясь на Цитадель и её постоянный день. Я так и не привыкла ко всем этим сменам циклов на станции, если брать в учёт, что здесь нет ночи, чтобы хоть немного поумерить активность обитателей. Просто в голове не укладывается. Множество рас отдают меньше времени на сон. Например, мне на хороший отдых понадобиться не меньше восьми часов, тогда как для саларианца с лихвой хватит и двух. К тому же, с этим постоянным днём никогда не останавливается и торговля, что удобно для не прекращающегося тока кораблей в доки Цитадели. Станция была центром всего, сердцем, что не может остановиться.

      Хотя я и не могла взять в толк, но мне показался знакомым мужчина, вошедший сквозь приоткрытые двери. Он, с тремя другими, следующими за ним по пятам, был одет в простую черно-белую форму, что выглядела невзрачно на фоне этих разношёрстных курток, накинутых поверх. Слишком уж подозрительно выглядело то, что каждый был одет во что-то, скрывающее верх формы. Я бы не сочла это необычным, скорее весьма в духе ещё одной нелепой странности Цитадели, если бы все куртки были одинаковыми или, хотя бы, выполнены в одном цвете. Однако один из мужчин буквально утопал в этой безразмерной ярко-красной рубахе, что позволило моим предположениям лишь укрепиться.

      Наконец, вспомнив имя этого мужчины, я словила себя пересекающей бар, дабы присоединиться к столику вошедших, в уверенности, что мои подозрения окажутся более чем верны.

      — Миллс. — В голосе послышались нотки отвращения, которые я не смогла подавить. Вошедший удивлённо на меня уставился, глазами быстро скользнув по двери и лишь потом окончательно сфокусировшись на мне. От меня не скрылось, что руками он неосознанно потянулся к лацканам куртки, проверяя, что нашивка логотипа на форме надёжно скрыта.

      — Сержант Уильямс, — ответил солдат, и, нужно отдать ему должное, его голос даже не дрогнул. — Я не ожидал увидеть тебя в подобном месте.

      Я с лёгкостью заняла место на стуле рядом с ним, игнорируя беспокойные и враждебные взгляды, которыми меня одарили его компаньоны.

      — А я думала, ты надеялся избежать внимания Альянса сегодня, — выпалила я, наклоняясь к нему, но он даже не дёрнулся.

      — Так и было, — признался Редмонт Миллс. Перед тем, как кивнуть своей свите, он пожал плечами: — Большинство из нас не парилось насчёт одежды гражданских. Ни к чему проявлять дополнительный изыск персонализации. Тем более, что никто из нас не был настолько смелым даже предположить состыковку с Цитаделью.

      — Она здесь? — Этот вопрос оказался самым простым из миллиона вертящихся в моей голове, на который Миллс сможет ответить сразу.

      — Да, хотя я уверен, что после роспуска команды, она осталась на «Нормандии». Слыхал, как она говорила Гаррусу, что хочет отдохнуть перед завтрашней встречей с консулами, — с лёгкостью предоставил информацию Миллс. Но он не уточнял о нашей с Шепард завтрашней встрече. Так как приглашение так и не было доставлено адресату, или же коммандер попросту сочла эту информацию недостойной для лишней пары ушей. По телу пробежал табун мурашек от мимолётного упоминания Вакариана, как если бы турианец был всего лишь незначительной крупинкой жизни, беззаботно работающей на «Цербер». Думаю, я не могу сказать, что ожидала, будто бы Гаррус может взбунтоваться против подобного режима; ему скорее будет всё равно, покуда он сможет быть бок о бок с этой женщиной, чтобы, в случае чего встать на её защиту. Возможно, я и относилась к нему крайне настороженно поначалу, но его верность никогда не была для меня вопросом. По крайней мере, я могу признать, что чувствовала облегчение, видя, что у шкипера есть на кого положиться. _Особенно, когда на меня — нет,_ — добавил мой изменчивый разум.

      — Слышала, ты ушёл в «Цербер», Миллс. Просто поверить в это не могу, — обвинила его я.

      — Да. Да, я ушёл. И я признаю это, мне не о чём сожалеть, — выпалил он, его щёки слегка порозовели от гнева.

      — Почему? — Голос зазвучал немного громче, чем я хотела. Я не собиралась начинать этот жаркий спор, когда решилась подойти к нему. — Ты был альянсовцем, как и все мы.

      — Слушай, спроси любого, кто перешёл в «Цербер», и почти все они в один голос дадут тебе вескую причину, почему оказались здесь. Ты хочешь узнать, ради чего я бросил Альянс? Однажды ко мне подошла незнакомка и предложила оплатить все счета за лечение дочери. Счета, которые я пытался оплатить уже больше года; денег было так мало, что, ещё бы чуть-чуть, и я не смог заплатить даже за базовые потребности. Дженни могла умереть, Уильямс. А они дали мне возможность не допустить этого: я работаю на них и, взамен, моя дочь получит всё, в чём нуждается, — в сердцах объяснился Редмонт.

      — А после? Когда она поправится? — выпалила я в ответ.

      Мужчина тяжело вздохнул.

      — Я не наивен, Уильямс. И знаю, что «Цербер» сделал множество ужасных вещей. Я понимаю, что даже после курса лечения Дженни, возможности для моего ухода попросту не станет. Да и куда я пойду, в любом случае? Альянсу я нахрен не сдался, и я уверен, что Шепард узнает об этом завтра, — произнёс он, умело расставляя акценты. На его лице появились явные нотки симпатии к коммандер и враждебности ко мне. — Суть в том, что они никогда и не просили меня предать Альянс, никогда не интересовались его секретами. Разумеется, они совершили множество ужасных проступков, но они также отважились и на хорошие поступки. Моя дочь жива. Как и Шепард. И мы собираемся спасти пропавших колонистов.

      Мой гневный запал быстро поутих, а плечи расслабились, когда я уселась на стул рядом с ним. Я сразу махнула бармену, дабы получить добавку, и церберовцы, рассматривающие меня до этого с любопытством, признательно кивнули. Я обернулась к Редмонду, когда его свита продолжила прерванный разговор:

      — Ты запомнил, кто подошёл к тебе, кто завербовал? — тихо спросила я.

      Военный удивился, не ожидая подобного вопроса, но всего лишь вяло пожал плечами. Я ожидала услышать от него имя, уверенная, что это будет Миранда Лоусон. Отлично, я жаждала ещё одной причины ненавидеть её. Хотя, технически, этим она спасла его дочь. _Нет. Ненависть. Сфокусируйся на этом._ Я была так уверена, что это будет его ответом, но формальный отчёт не сложился в заданные строки, когда другое имя слетело с его губ.

      — Что, прости? — промямлила я в замешательстве.

      — Элисс Нисса. Или, по крайней мере, так она себя назвала. Я-то её узнал, но не могу с точностью указать, какое звание у неё было, — ответил он.

      Имя было мне знакомо, как будто бы я слышала его уже раньше. Осознание вертелось на языке, готовое в любую минуту сорваться и я приложила все усилия, чтобы вспомнить.

      — Разве это не должно быть секретной информацией или ещё чего? Я уж думала, что мне придётся тебя долго уговаривать, — заявила я с подозрением.

      — Это не совсем и разглашение тайны о сотрудниках «Цербера», учитывая, что женщина мертва, — простодушно заметил Редмонд.

      В этот момент последняя деталь со щелчком стала в заданный паз, и я знала, что вспомнила, когда именно слышала это имя раньше, однако не хотелось верить этому. Буквально вылетев из бара, я понеслась по улочкам Цитадели, в спешке пытаясь добраться до своего жилища, прежде чем осознание накроет меня с головой.

      Я узнала это имя, потому что коммандер как-то упоминала его. Элисс Нисса была её невестой до того, как позорно сгинуть в пасти молотильщика — атаке, подстроенной «Цербером». Знала ли об этом Шепард? Была ли она с ними заодно? Возможно, Шепард ненавидела «Цербер» не потому, что те убили Элисс и её отряд на Акузе, а потому, что те предали её лично. Это также объясняет, почему они оказались теми, кто вернули её к жизни. Вернули её обратно к себе на службу.

_Это всего лишь пустые домыслы, Уильямс. Соберись. Шепард так не поступила бы. Господи, надеюсь, что нет._

      Этот мимолётный рывок свозь донельзя набитые улицы провёл меня через мерцающие огни магазинов, неоновых знаков, рьяно требующих посетить заведение, которое они рекламируют. Вместо этого я продолжила держать голову наклонённой, отчаянно желая поскорее сбежать от всего этого народа. В Цитадели попросту нет места одиночеству.

      Внезапно, краем глаза заметив серое пятно, я остановилась, в неверии уставившись на Гарруса, приложившего рубашку к своему нагруднику. По-видимому, так он пытался прикинуть, где собственно заканчивается его тело под всеми этими слоями металла, но было очевидно, что ему это не удалось, конечно же, если тяжкий вздох разочарования можно расценивать в качестве показателя.

      Как бы я не хотела продолжить свой путь, я не могла проигнорировать эту золотую возможность перед собой. Может, сама я не смогу поговорить с Шепард, но за меня вполне сможет справиться Гаррус. К тому же, если во вселенной действительно существует тот единственный турианец, что мне нравится, то это определённо был он. Наверное. И я чертовски уверена, что ни за что не признаюсь ему в этом.

      — Она как раз на тебя, — произнесла я, загружая турианца вопросом. Если Вакариан удивился, увидев меня, то не показал этого, взамен решив смерить мимолётным взглядом и вернуться к изучению бирки на рубашке.

      — Откуда знаешь? — поинтересовался он, щёлкнув мандибулами. Это так турианцы хмурятся что ли? И откуда я должна знать это?

      — Ты как-то заполнял накладную на «Нормандии» на одежду именно этого бренда. Никогда не запрашивал другой размер после детального изучения ярлыка, так что, думаю, это и есть твой размер. — Кивком головы я указала на рубашку в его руках.

      — Ты помнишь это? Когда я — нет? Даже не знаю, считать такую память впечатляющей или же... тревожной, — чуть ли не пропел Гаррус, изучая меня с любопытством.

      — Я была наблюдательной. Или, эм, скорее подозревающей. — Я едва могла удерживать это незаинтересованное выражение лица. Мне хотелось ему улыбнуться. Может даже обнять его? Нет, это будет уже слишком, а я буду чувствовать себя неловко. Но всего лишь тембр его голоса возвращает меня во времена, когда он сам настойчиво навязывал мне своё общество до тех пор, пока я, привыкнув, сама не начинала разговор с ним. В конце концов я вклинилась в эти дружественные подколки, как и любой другой на моём месте, даже если моей компанией и стал турианец. Даже не знаю, кого я удивила больше: себя или, э-э, ну, просто себя. Однажды Лиара так же была малость шокирована.

      Гаррус лишь рассмеялся, лихо закинув рубаху на плечо и взяв ещё несколько, только другой расцветки, перед тем как перейти в секцию с брюками. Я последовала за ним, чувствуя себя брошенным щенком и, однозначно, не зная, что сказать. Проницательные голубые глаза наблюдали за мной с озорным любопытством, и я вздохнула.

      — Давненько это было, — попыталась я, и сразу же возжелала дать себе по лбу за такую попытку. _Небольшой разговор, серьёзно? Ты сражалась бок о бок с этим парнем против Сарена, Уильямс. Соберись._ Кивнув, Гаррус рассмеялся, продолжая стоять ко мне спиной и рассматривать витрину. Почему у меня возникло ощущение, будто бы он какой-то мудрый гуру, что ждёт, пока я скажу хоть слово? Или может охотник, ожидающий, когда его добыча сделает неосторожный шаг навстречу? _Знаешь что? Тебе нужно прекратить прямо сейчас._

      — Она... Шепард, она в порядке, Гаррус? — запнулась я, поморщившись от того, как тихо прозвучали мои слова.

      — Это прозвучит неожиданно, но... да. Я бы сказал, что она живёт припеваючи, если учесть все произошедшие обстоятельства, — ответил Гаррус. Сняв с вешалки пару чёрных брюк, он закинул их себе на плечо, к рубашкам.

      — Я собиралась увидеться с ней завтра. Может, я даже и пригласила её, — призналась я, но Гаррус лишь удивился, но затем его вид посуровел, а взгляд стал задумчивым.

      — Не слыхал чтобы Шепард упоминала это, если честно. Скорее всего, твоё приглашение попросту не дошло до неё, — слегка сердито произнёс он в размышлениях, но затем наклонил голову и тяжело вздохнул: — Наверное, это не совсем хорошая идея встереться с ней.

      Мои брови взлетели вверх.

      — Что?! — завопила я.

      — Просто... за последние несколько недель Шепард сильно изменилась, и я не думаю, что будет правильно для тебя увидеть её такой. Она другая, но в то же время — та же; не знаю, как объяснить. Я ещё не болтал с ней об этом, но, думаю, это потому, что она, наконец, ощутила себя свободной. По крайней мере, я вот ощущаю себя так, — отозвался Гаррус, пытаясь отыскать правильные слова. — Ты же помнишь, каково было раньше. Она постоянно боролась с правилами; всегда был кто-то, кто говорил ей, что так или иначе поступать нельзя. Да, Шепард не нравится «Цербер», но они хотя бы оснастили её кораблём, сказав простое «делай» безо всяких дополнительных условий.

      — Но Шепард была рождена для Альянса. Я просто не могу понять, как она отвернулась от них, если... — Я остановилась, позволяя мозгу самому закончить предложение: _если она не была предательницей всё это время._

      — Мы оба знаем, что Шепард может сделать грандиозные вещи. Но это не значит, что она должна делать это на славу Альянсу. Они бросили её. Да мы все кинули её. Но «Цербер» вернул её обратно. И теперь мы — единственные, кто хоть что-то делает для тех колонистов. Мы найдём для них отмщение, — горячо пророкотал Гаррус.

      Я сделала шаг назад, благодаря чему дикая волна напряжения, казалось, упала с плеч. На фоне столь страстной речи Гарруса о Шепард мои опасения касательно верности офицера казались столь тривиальными.

      — Я всего лишь хочу увидеть её, Гаррус. Если ты говоришь, что она всё та же Шепард, то я верю тебе. Вот, что я добавлю в свой отчёт. Но я всего лишь прошу о нескольких минутах. Она моя подруга. — Я вздохнула. — И я всего лишь хочу увидеть её своими собственными глазами.

      Успокоившись, Гаррус приставил тыльную сторону когтистой руки к лицу и, сдавшись, потёр лоб.

      — Она ни за что не появится и неважно: пригласила ты её или нет. Миранда, должно быть, утаила от неё твоё послание, иначе та бы не планировала встретиться с ещё одним потенциальным рекрутом завтрашним утром, — пояснил турианец. — Но у неё завтра назначена встреча с Советом в десять ГСД*. Посмотрим, смогу ли я притащить её сюда чуток пораньше.

      Я снова подавила в себе желание обнять его.

      — Спасибо, Гаррус. Теперь я твоя должница, — пообещала я.

      — Да, да. А теперь скажи, но честно, — произнёс он, держа в руках пару красных брюк, — они напоминают тебе о Рексе? Потому что меня такое подозрение, как бы я не стал похож на него в них.

      — Лучше даже не пытайся. Этот шрам на лице уже добавляет сходство, — пошутила я.

      — А я уж было подумал, что ты не заметила, — пропел Гаррус, осторожно вешая алые брюки обратно на вешалку.

      — Это же половина твоего лица, — заявила я серьёзно.

      Он выглядел ошеломлённым, глаза широко раскрыты, смотря прямо на меня. Но затем его губы растянулись в улыбке, и он разразился взрывным хохотом. Я лишь сдавленно кашлянула, когда он похлопал меня по спине, немного сильней, чем, как я расценивала, может оказаться дружеский хлопок, но затем он снова рассмеялся и на этот чуть счастливей.

      — Как же здорово снова увидеться с тобой, Уильямс, — ответил он.

## Примечание к части

* ГСД — Галактический стандартный день.


	11. Смягчение

**Миранда**  
  
      Осторожно внеся две чашки горячего кофе в кабину лифта, я ловко нажала локтём на кнопку следующего этажа. Сегодня я чувствовала себя на удивление жизнерадостно, думая о событиях, ждущих меня в этот день, даже не смотря на тот факт, что у меня не было нормального сна целую неделю, а кровь, скорее всего, уже давно мутировала в чистый кофеин. Но что нового? Я, наконец-то, смогу разобраться со всей этой заварушкой, связанной с Эшли Уильямс, проанализирую сложившеюся ситуацию с Шепард и Советом, договорюсь о поставках лучших съестных продуктов на «Нормандию» и, возможно, если будет время, даже смогу сделать пару-тройку несущественных покупок. Может, новые сапоги? Но, нет, выданные «Цербером» вполне годные, а покупать ещё одни, чтобы потом просто стояли да пылились, нет нужды. Что-то в сегодняшнем дне заставляло меня чувствовать себя излишне оптимистичной, как будто бы ещё чуть-чуть и я точно сойду с ума. _Ох,_ решилась я, _а куплю-ка я себе растение на стол. Будет весело._  
  
      Двери лифта с шумом раскрылись, открывая вид на тусклый мрак и, довольно любопытно, пустую каюту. Меня мгновенно попустило; Шепард уже должна была проснуться. По факту, ещё пару минут назад СУЗИ проинформировала меня о нахождении коммандер в своей обители. Сделав пару неуверенных шагов, я позвала:   
  
      — Шепард?   
  
      Я прошла дальше, размещая кофе на столе, перед тем как махнуть рукой панели управления на стене, тем самым добавляя яркости освещению на полную мощь. Теперь я смогла разглядеть идеально заправленную кровать — наверняка привычка, выработанная у Шепард ввиду служения в армии, — но самой женщины нигде не было видно. Моё внимание привлёк шум, доносящийся из ванной _. Бинго._  
  
      Я колебалась. Беспокоить кого-нибудь в ванной обычно является ужасной идеей. К тому же, я не совсем чтобы известила о своём приходе. Но это было важно; нам нужно обсудить, как обернуть встречу с Советом в лучшую для нас сторону. Вот почему я принесла кофе в качестве примирительной взятки. Девятое пекло, нужно было через СУЗИ, предупредить Шепард, что поднимаюсь. И о чём я только думала? В безысходности я притронулась к вискам и, издав тяжкий вздох, двинулась к двери в ванную. Слегка поразмыслив, я также активировала защитный барьер.   
  
      Решившись, я постучала костяшками пальцев о дверь и незамедлительно оказалась вознаграждённой звонким грохотом, — будто бы что-то упало на пол — и последующим за ним громким чертыханьем.   
  
      — Шепард? — обратилась я снова, прислоняясь к двери так, чтобы она смогла услышать меня. — Я как-то упоминала, что сойду с корабля рано утром на деловую встречу, но нам всё равно нужно обсудить вашу речь перед Советом. Это не займёт много времени.   
  
      — Лоусон? Как, чертяка тя дери, ты сюда попала? — проворчала разгневанная Шепард из-за двери.   
  
      — Это церберовское судно, а я — офицер «Цербера» с наивысшим рангом. У меня есть доступ к любой двери здесь, на «Нормандии», — заявила я, с лёгкостью переходя в свой лучший деловой тон. Шепард лишь сдавленно заворчала, и я почти что уверена, что та сейчас хмурилась.   
  
      — Мне не нужно это «подержаться за руки», Лоусон. Я уже и так знаю, что скажу консулам. Оно начинается с «подорвите» и заканчивается — «задницы», — раздался её приглушённый голос из-за двери. Я снова вздохнула. Должно быть, она это услышала, так как добавила: — Не переживай ты так сильно. Я и сама могу прекрасно разобраться с теми тремя.   
  
      — Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь в этом. Срываться на них, когда вы злы — трудно назвать «разобраться», — забрюзжала я. — Особенно, если учитывать, что вы так и не читаете те отчёты, которые я присылаю вам. Вы же в курсе, что мне сразу видно: прочли вы их или нет? — Судя по гробовой тишине за дверью, нет — она действительно не знала об этом.  
  
      Затем послышался ещё один стук со стороны Шепард, подобный лязгу металла о металл. От меня не ускользнуло и то, как она тихонько промямлила:   
  
      — Да как в галактике, эта чёртова штука _работает?_ — А после раздался ещё один громкий стук, и я, собрав всю волю в кулак, стукнула по кнопке замка на двери.   
От увиденного моя челюсть в буквальном смысле отвисла в ужасе.   
  
      — И что, по-вашему, вы творите? — завизжала я в панике, вырывая ножницы из её рук. Зубами, но тщетно, она пыталась снять защитный колпачок, предотвращающий ненарочное оголение острых краёв бранш.   
  
      Наверное, мне всё-таки следовало обдумать свои следующие действия; Шепард предельно ясно дала понять как относится к любым прикосновениям к себе. И, если совсем уж честно, я ещё должна быть благодарной ей за то, что она полностью одета. В противном случае я бы уже давно считалась без вести пропавшей в просторах холодного космоса. Но, перед тем как подобные мысли озарили мою головушку, я уже обхватила лицо Шепард руками и, наклоняя её из стороны в сторону, сделала быстрый осмотр на предмет каких-либо рваных или неровных локонов, которые она могла «подрезать» с помощью любого другого инструмента.   
  
      Ненавижу. Как же всё это _знакомо_. Прикосновение своих пальцев к её коже... Помню ту длинную череду часов, проведённых радом с ней. Мои движения точны, сугубо в рамках медицины. Всего лишь несколько недель назад я, держа её за подбородок, разглядывала её лицо с разных углов, поднимала руки для лучшего осмотра или приподымала край рубахи, чтобы проверить качество приживления лоскутов кожи. И, если какие прикосновения и были неумышленно длинными на её щеках или запястьях, что же — они были _сугубо_ профессиональными.   
  
      Теперь же мои руки были грубо оттолкнуты, вдобавок аккомпанируя взглядом тёмных глаз исподлобья, что обещали боль и страдания в будущем. По телу пробежала мелкая дрожь.   
  
      — Прекрати. Я тебе больше не подопытный кролик, Виктор, — нагрубила она. _И снова эти шутки о Франкенштейне. Любопытно, закончится ли у неё когда-нибудь этот неиссякаемый поток издёвок?_ — Не прикасайся ко мне.   
  
      Хоть я и сузила глаза, смотря на неё, но кратко кивнула и попятилась из ванной. Шепард же медленно поплелась следом, живо оценивая ситуацию в каюте, перед тем как наткнулась взглядом на кофе, что я так бережно принесла ей. Она взяла именно ту чашку, из которой я уже сделала пару глотков, двигаясь слишком быстро для меня, чтобы успеть предупредить, но её губы уже прикоснулись к краю кружки. Я сморщила нос от негодования, но лишь обречённо вздохнула, решив пустить всё на самотёк, и потянулась к другому напитку — чёрному, без идеального соотношения сливок и сахара, что были в _другой_ чашке.  
  
      — Кофе на вкус будто помои, — как бы невзначай выпалила Шепард и, поставив чашку обратно, оттолкнула её так, что та скользнула по гладкой поверхности стола, словно коктейль опытного бармена по барной стойке. Раздражённая, я едва удержала себя от резкого возгласа и, несомненно, последовавшего за ним едкого комментария, но лишь мельком закрыла глаза, чтобы поумерить растущее внутри пламя и вовремя вспомнить, что сейчас действительно является проблемой.   
  
      — Что не так с вашей причёской? — спросила я, зная, что простой прямолинейностью от Шепард можно многого добиться.   
  
      — Слишком длинная. У Совета и так проблемы с принятием истины, что я настоящая. Вот я и подумала, что моя старая причёска здесь будет как раз кстати. Всё равно эти конченые волосы вечно лезут в глаза во время боя, — разжевала Шепард. Так, будто бы я и сама могла об этом догадаться.   
  
      — Тогда покажем вас специалисту. Тот сможет не только укоротить, но и выбелить вам волосы так, чтобы вы не выглядели как трёхлетняя кукла «Барби». — Я была непреклонна.   
  
      — До встречи с консулами всего ничего, на это не хватит времени. Я уже думала над этим. — Её губы сомкнулись в тонкую полоску.   
  
      — Тогда соберите их в простой пучок. Судя по старым фото, именно так вы склонны носить длинные волосы. Перед тем, как подрезали их после... — Я прикусила язык, поняв, что случайно посягнула на враждебную территорию.  
  
      — После Акузы? Да, было дело, — резко бросила она.  
  
      Я уже было приготовилась к большому плевку ядом — ввиду своего профессионализма, я смогу справиться с любыми нападками Шепард — но он так и не последовал. Женщина лишь глубоко вздохнула и прошествовала обратно к зеркалу, потянув за один из своих тёмных, рыжеватых локонов.   
  
      — Могу помочь, если хотите, — предложила я, стараясь звучать непринуждённо, как если бы одна только мысль запустить ей пальцы в волосы не провоцировало очередную революцию бабочек в животе.  
  
      — Мне и капли помощи от тебя не нужно, Принцеска, — огрызнулась Шепард, и мне потребовался весь мой внутренний потенциал, чтобы сдержать рот на замке. От столь явного усилия зубы ужасно заскрипели. _Ну конечно же, её лексикон снова разжился ещё одной нервотреплющей кличкой._  
  
      Я думала, что вполне свыклась к такому обращению со стороны Шепард к себе. Нет, я ошибочно предположила, что она смягчилась ко мне. Странноватый трепет, который охватил меня раньше от нашей вербальной перепалки, теперь испарился и, внезапно, мне показалось изрядно изматывающе, — ох, как же изматывающе — просто находиться рядом с ней. Так что, кивнув с натяжкой, я забрала обе чашки — уже решив, что сброшу их в мойку и налью себе новую — и, развернувшись на каблуках, двинулась к двери.  
  
      — Твою мать, Лоусон. Не уходи, — воззвала Шепард. Услышав то, как звучал её голос, я инстинктивно замерла всего в паре шагов от лифта.  
  
      — В душе не ведаю, как накрутить этот «пучок», не говоря уже о том, чтобы всё выглядело вполне сносно, — призналась она, неловко пожав плечами.   
  
      Я прищурилась, смотря на неё с подозрительным недоверием:   
  
      — Вы уже делали его прежде. Тому есть фотографии, — заявила я.   
  
      — Всегда находился тот, кто делал его за меня, — призналась Шепард. Её голос зазвучал слегка натянуто, но глаза предупредили меня об опасности продолжения данной темы. Хотя, учитывая, что она упомянула об этом, всё становится вполне ясным. Со своего восхождения на «Нормандию» ближайшим упоминанием о приличной причёске можно назвать угловатую, небрежно сделанную косу, хотя чаще она просто запихивала волосы в нагрудник, довершая это произведение искусства шлемом сверху. Я не придала этому большого значения; её тогда ещё короткие волосы были такими же буйными и спутанными.  
  
      — Наверное, кому-то всё-таки стоит попытаться убрать этот вид сироты-беспризорника, что вы на себя нацепили, — попыталась я пошутить, ухватившись за одну из торчащих в разные стороны рыжеватых прядей.  
  
      Шутка прозвучала весьма плоско — _будто бы я наперёд не знала, что так оно и будет,_ — и Шепард снова смерила меня колким взглядом.   
  
      — Что ж, на этот вид я истратила целое детство, дабы отполировать его до блеска. — Она помрачнела.   
  
      А я снова запнулась, не понимая, где оступилась на этот раз. Шепард не была сиротой — её мать была самой настоящей грозой Альянса — и, ввиду частых кочеваний с места на место, женщину с натяжкой можно назвать ещё и бездомной. Пытаясь стряхнуть нависшую безысходность момента, я стала позади неё, догадываясь почему-то, что дважды просить о помощи она не будет.   
  
      Переставив стул с её рабочего места в уборную, я поместила его напротив зеркала и жестом пригласила Шепард присаживаться. Та напыщенно прыснула, перед тем как повиноваться, следуя своему пунктику усложнять абсолютно всё, но, конечно же, женщина уселась и стала выжидающе на меня смотреть. Теперь она не так сильно хмурилась, так что, в любом случае, назову это победой.   
  
      Сперва я решила разобраться с этой непутёвой чёлкой, зачёсанной на правую сторону, решив вплести её в будущую французскую косу. Закончив, я аккуратно её подняла и начала собирать все остальные локоны в хвост, когда мои пальцы чуть задели чувствительную кожу за ухом. На это Шепард невольно издала нежный стон, и я замерла. В панике, её глаза отыскали мои, и чудесный румянец разлился по её щекам, перед тем как укрыться за обычным сердитым взглядом.   
  
      Бабочки в животе принялись уже вовсю играть на барабанах, но я отбросила это, взамен сфокусировавшись на работе. Сомкнув брови на переносице в концентрации, я укрощала каждый строптивый локон на положенное ему место на её голове, довольная, что всё стало выглядеть приглаженным и уложенным.   
  
      Когда я снова перевела взгляд на зеркало, то увидела, что вечная насупленность Шепард исчезла, а на её месте возникло замешательство и я должна согласиться с этим. Всё выглядело настолько по-домашнему и... чудаковато. Разумеется, во время реконструкции я расчёсывала ей волосы, но никогда прежде она на меня так пристально не смотрела. Обернув её конский хвост вокруг себя, я заколола его несколькими шпильками, пока не вышел безупречный пучок. Я сразу же немного отошла, создавая между нами небольшое пространство, счастливая, что могу больше не прикасаться к ней.   
  
      — Готово, — подытожила я, вздыхая с облегчением от рассеивания этой гнетущей тишины.   
  
      — Эта косичка кривая, — произнесла Шепард, вертя головой в разные стороны, и хоть её лицо было серьёзным, но тон голоса, на удивление, оказался игривым.   
  
      — А нет, чтобы сказать об этом раньше? — фыркнула я, двигаясь из стороны в сторону и снова тщательно исследуя косу. — Ничего не вижу; всё в порядке.   
  
      — Нет, нет. Она кривая, — уверила Шепард с такой же самодовольной интонацией, какая была до этого у меня. — Можешь оставить как есть, но я просто думала, что ты хочешь, чтобы она выглядела совершенной.   
  
      — Я была смоделирована быть совершенной, Шепард. Однако это не значит, что всё, что я делаю, _является_ безупречным. — Я закатила глаза. — И всё здесь нормально с этой вашей «косичкой». — Сколько же сил мне потребовалось, чтобы повторить за ней последнее слово.   
  
      Брови Шепард ссунулись вниз и, сбитая с толку, она переспросила:   
  
      — Стоп, что? Только что ты сказала, что была _смоделированной_?   
  
      — Честно, Шепард, я добавила о себе немного личной информации в стандартное досье членов экипажа «Цербера». — Я вздохнула. — Не удивительно, почему вы не сделали никаких дополнительных ремарок по этому поводу, — вы к тем файлам даже пальцем не притронулись.   
  
      — Разве только что ты не говорила, что тебе сказу ясно: открываю ли я присланные тобой файлы или нет? — парировала Шепард.   
  
      Должно быть, сейчас уголки моих губ приподнялись:  
  
      — Говорила.   
  
      Мой омни-девайс издал гудок, напоминая о том, что пора спускаться вниз, если хочу успеть выполнить всё по плану. Мне всё ещё нужно было переодеться для встречи, и я хотела легко позавтракать, чтобы потом не застрять надолго в кафе с Эшли Уильмс только потому, что голодна как волк.   
  
      — Уже опаздываю, — произнесла я отстранённо. — Шепард, пожалуйста, просто прочтите те заметки, что я вам выслала по почте о консулах. Я буду здесь, но это не значит, что смогу смачно приложить вам по губам, чтобы не успели ляпнуть какую-нибудь чепуху.   
  
      На это Шепард насупилась:  
  
      — Ладно, прочту я уже твои треклятые файлы. А теперь выметайся, — гневно приказала она, махнув рукой на двери.   
  
      — И не забудьте встретиться сегодня с Касуми Гото. — Я напомнила ей. А затем, ветром пронёсшись мимо, смахнула чашки с кофе со стола и направилась к двери. Почти достигнув лифта, я услышала за собой, как Шепард прочистила горло. Так что со вздохом, помедлив, я посмотрела на неё через плечо.   
  
      — Я, эм, — запнулась она от неловкости, и я почувствовала, что невольно изогнула бровь, ожидая продолжения ответа. — Наверное, я хочу услышать обо всей этой «смоделированной к безупречности» истории, — закончила она, отрываясь от рук и переводя взгляд на меня, вызывающе дерзкий, будто бы бросая вызов.   
  
      — Вы можете прочитать досье, — заметила я, не опуская бровь.   
  
      — Я не сильна в чтении, — заявила она, скрещивая руки на груди. Это было чистой воды ложь; Я знала, насколько обширна её электронная библиотека на инструментроне с более чем сотней различных наименований.   
  
      — Думаю, что мне будет интересно услышать ваши собственные мысли о восстановлении. — Ухватившись за возможность, я попыталась сменить тему.   
  
      — Всё ещё трясёшься за свой эксперимент, Лоусон? — обвинила меня Шепард, её хмурость и враждебный настрой имели привкус мести.   
  
      — А вы ожидали ещё чего-то? — спрашиваю просто, наконец-то пересекая порог лифта. Я нажала на кнопку жилой палубы, но придержала дверь, ожидая ответа.  
  
      — Думаю, нет, — ответила она. И я могла поклясться: в её словах скользнула малая горечь разочарования, но... Нет, подобного и быть не может. Она развернулась ко мне спиной, а я убрала руку, позволяя двери окончательно закрыться.   
  


XXX

  
  
 **Эшли**  
  
      Ощущение, охватившее меня, когда я увидела _«Нормандию»_ снова можно сравнить с ударом коленом в живот, но я не могла успокоиться. После вчерашнего откровения я словила себя бесцельно бредущей по улочкам, пока не забрела в порт, на место стыковки _«Нормандии SR-2»._ Что же, не такими уж и бесцельными были мои странствия.   
  
      Этот корабль всё такой же прекрасен, блестящий и без единой вмятины. Он был таким знакомым, что мог прямо сейчас взлететь в моих воспоминаниях. Новая модель оказалась больше, запятнанная по бокам отвратительными пятнами эмблем «Цербера», но всё так же здесь я чувствовала себя как дома. Я хотела было подняться на борт судна так же, словно двумя годами ранее в младшей версии себя, когда ещё Шепард не была для меня подобна образу бескрайнего океана. Но двое церберовских офицера охраняли вход в стыковочный шлюз и взглядом нацелились на меня в момент моего к ним приближения. Без сомнений, их заранее предупредили о женщине, схожей по описанию со мной.   
  
      Потребовалось порядком двух часов, чтобы наконец-то покинуть порт. И, развернувшись, я представила, что всё будет хорошо для снующих рядом десятков горожан Цитадели. Часы на инструментроне известили, что до встречи Шепард с Советом оставалось ещё несколько часов, так что я решила начать именно с этого. Всего лишь одна поездка в челноке с остановкой на кофе с рогаликом, и я уже била баклуши в уютных изогнутых креслах снаружи конференц-зала консулов.   
К сожалению, мой завтрак был потревожен приходом нежелательного оперативника «Цербера», прошедшего через дверной проем.   
  
      Должна признать: я ожидала больше чёрных тонов, и, скорее всего, всё в коже. Я думала, её обычный наряд будет в чём-то схожим с церберовской формой, в которой она была на фото Лиары. Вместо этого Миранда Лоусон блистала, одетая в блузку цвета бледного солнца. Та сидела на ней как влитая, — ну естественно, — с малой кружевной оторочкой, идущей к третьей пуговице, что была чрезвычайно натянутая. Верх заправлен в белую юбку-карандаш, а на ногах пара такой же белой пары туфлей с перекрёстными ремешками на лодыжке.  
  
      Из-за стиля в одежде её вид казался, ну, _мягче_ со всеми этими яркими цветами и женственным шармом. Нет, не то слово, не для этих ног — что, между прочим, были даже более сногсшибательными, чем в том облегающем костюме. А в довершение ко всему, когда Лоусон наклонилась, чтобы поправить ремешок на одной из туфель, я заметила очертания, что можно было расценить, как огнестрел, пристёгнутый к её бедру. И как ей удалось пронести подобное через КПП Цитадели? Но нет, мягкость не было подходящим словом для этой женщины. Наверное, я бы назвала её вид мягч _е_ , по крайней мере, мягче, чем я представляла.  
  
      Она направилась прямиком ко мне, и уселась напротив, с грацией лани, в то время как, улыбнувшись, протянула руку в знак приветствия.   
  
      — Вы должно быть сержант Уильямс. Приятно наконец-то встретиться с вами, — произнесла Миранда. При рукопожатии её рука оказалась на удивление тёплой и меня прямо подбросило. Чего я ожидала? Глыбу льда? Протез? С улыбкой и без ниточки следа из эмблем «Цербера» или их типичной цветовой гаммы, Миранда Лоусон оказалась вполне себе _живым_ человеком, так что мне оказалось довольно трудно ворошить угли тлеющей вражды. Я пыталась вспомнить все те ужасные вещи, что она, теоретически, могла совершить, как, к примеру, стрёмные опыты с Торианином или наблюдения за нападениями Молотильщика на людей в исследовательских целях, но у меня и вправду не было достаточно убедительных доводов предположить, что она лично во всём этом замешана. _Разве может женщина, совершившая настолько ужасные поступки так мило улыбаться?_  
  
      Интересно, оделась ли она так специально. _Это действительно сбивает с толку,_ призналась я себе. Обычно, весь круг моих врагов с ног до головы закован в броню, а также нагружен всевозможными ружьями и, в целом, выглядящий весьма пугающе и зловеще, но взамен эта женщина умудрилась выглядеть агрессивно прекрасной. Единственным, что пугало в ней, был этот опасный огонёк в глазах. Нечто, что Миранда не смогла упрятать за громадным фасадом из модных тряпиц.   
  
      Пока что всё выглядело весьма не так, как я себе представляла. Но всё же не стоит недооценивать эту женщину, в мгновение ока меняющую лики, подобно маскам.   
  
      — Ты нашла меня. Какая неожиданность. — Я ответила жёстко, рукою обводя пустынную местность рядом с конференц-залом консулов. Стыдно признать, но я не ожидала, что сама Миранда Лоусон придёт на встречу. Подобное упущение напомнило мне, насколько глубоко я влезла не в своё дело. Обычно я просто пристреливала своих врагов, так что, логично, что у меня имелся весомый недобор в _общении_.   
  
      — Разумеется, вы ожидали увидеть коммандер Шепард. Мои извинения. Сейчас она занята решением других вопросов, а потому попросила меня выступить в качестве замены. Я Миранда Лоусон, вторая по главенству в команде Шепард, — объяснила она.   
  
      — Дела у неё, как же. — Я наклонилась к ней. Моя грубость оказалась встречена осторожно подобранной, холодной улыбкой, и это разозлило меня, тогда как она выглядела вполне невозмутимой. — Спорю, что Шепард даже не догадывается, что я сейчас на Цитадели.   
  
      — Прискорбно, конечно же, что у Шепард не получилось выделить и минуту свободного времени, чтобы увидеть свою дорогую, давнюю подругу, — принялась вешать мне лапшу на уши она, — но, к сожалению, её присутствие здесь в данный момент _невозможно_.   
  
      — Ага, ну да, — огрызнулась я, ссутулившись. Сейчас я, должно быть, выглядела не лучше угрюмого подростка, сердясь, что не могу удержать ненависть и злобу на женщину, что так добродушно приятна. — Да как в мире, вы, ребята, вообще прошли через контрольно пропускной пункт Цитадели? «Цербер» широко известен как террористическая организация почти во всех царствующих инстанциях.   
  
      — Уверена, вы сочтёте новость весьма обескураживающей, узнав, насколько легко это было. — Она ответила напыщенно и, на мгновение, на её губах разыгралась ухмылка, что быстро исчезла за всем этим «приятно нейтральным» выражением, в имитации которого, похоже, она была мастером.   
  
      — Как-то не колышет. Я здесь, чтобы повидаться с Шепард, — заявила я. — Так что фигушки тебе удастся убедить меня уйти.  
  
      — Не думаю, что вы правдиво оцениваете весь размах происходящего, — ответила Миранда, каждое произнося слово идеально чётко. — Нам _нужна_ Шепард, чтобы спасти колонистов. Сделать то, что ваш холёный Альянс не может или попросту не желает делать, и я не позволю вам даже попытаться испортить то, что можно охарактеризовать как обоюдное соглашение между ней и «Цербером». Умирают люди, сержант Уильямс.   
  
      — Что же, я логически не вижу смысла, как какая-то пятиминутка со мной может запороть «великое» соглашение между Шепард и «Цербером», — прыснула я, наклоняясь ещё ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть Лоусон. На миг я подумала учудить что-нибудь эдакое, да что угодно, что может послужить толчком для того, чтобы эта женщина, наконец, потеряла самоконтроль. С такой скоростью мне не суждено узнать и мизерную часть нужной мне информации, когда из нас двоих именно Миранда тянет за нити, выступая в роли кукловода. Я позволила гневу выплеснуть самое шокирующее в своём арсенале: — Похоже, это большое упущение, учитывая, как долго Шепард с «Цербером» были братанами.   
Вот и она, долгожданная настоящая реакция от Миранды. Ей хватило смелости показать своё удивление, которое, после того как Лоусон медленно моргнула, скрылось за растерянно сведёнными бровями на переносице.   
  
      — Братанами? Что, простите? — с насмешкой выдавила из себя она, хмурясь ещё сильней.   
  
      — И сколько Шепард уже батрачит на вас? — бросила я. Нужно было с самого начала спрашивать в лоб, раз уж кроме как ставить вопрос ребром ничего другого не умею. Мой навык шпионажа погиб в страшных мучениях ещё задолго до рождения.   
  
      — На протяжении двух лет Шепард взаправду была мертва, но сотрудничество с «Цербером» начала лишь пару недель назад. До этого, она считалась солдатом Альянса, — терпеливо произнесла оперативник, перед тем как добавить с сарказмом: — как и вы, я уверена.   
  
      — И мы обе прекрасно наслышаны об альянсовцах, желающих побегать рысью при свете луны, — прорычала я, до крови сжав кулаки, сложенные на коленях.   
  
      — Я не совсем поняла, в чём вы нас обвиняете, — заявила Миранда. Произнося это, её брови на миг взлетели вверх, но в целом общее выражение оставалось пассивно-агрессивным. Она так и продолжала пристально смотреть на меня с уверенностью человека, которому нечего скрывать, ну, или же с уверенностью отменного лжеца. _Ого, а вот это действительно депрессивненько. Такими темпами я точно состарюсь раньше, чем вытяну из неё хоть толику информации._   
  
      — Ждёшь, что поверю тебе на слово о том, что невеста Шепард работала на «Цербер», когда подобного якобы не было и в помине? Что сама коммандер и понятия не имела, кем являлась её возлюбленная? — выпалила я в ответ. Прошлой ночью меня озарило такое умозаключение: Шепард работает на «Цербер». Иначе, как бы она смогла так спокойно отнестись к государственной измене Элис?   
Теперь она рассмеялась. По-настоящему, показав белые зубы в веселье, но после замотала головой. Если она действительно что-то знала, то была качественно обучена не подавать и виду на это. Мои обвинения не свяжут ей так сильно руки, как кандалы. Я присматривалась к каждой доступной детали, но видела перед собой лишь женщину, которую и в самом деле забавлял весь этот спектакль моей тупости. _Ах, к чёрту всё._   
  
      — Сержант Уильямс, заверяю вас, я лично провела исследование любого, даже самого крохотного, аспекта жизни коммандер. И ни разу не застала отчёта или рапорта, свидетельствующего, что её невеста сотрудничала с нами. К тому же это просто невозможно, чтобы кто-то, настолько близкий Шепард, не прошёл через мой стол. — В её голосе всё ещё слышалась беззаботность.   
  
      А я ломала себе голову, выискивая хоть что-то, что угодно, за что можно ухватиться, чтобы использовать в своих целях. Предположительно, Лоусон занимала высокую должность в «Цербере», и я могла прекрасно услышать эти нотки гордости в её голосе, когда она говорила о Шепард. Если бы на месте шкипера оказалась я, то единственным, что раздражало бы меня сильней всего, оказался бы факт, что меня держали подальше от мыла и петли...   
  
      — Ты не можешь дать на всё гарантию. Может, у здоровяка есть свои собственные секреты, — бросила с вызовом я. — Особенно с тех пор как Элис была убита _«Цербером»_ на Акузе.   
  
      Наконец-то её маска дала трещину. Хоть та и была крохотной, но я успела заметить изъян. _Должно быть, я задела за живое._  
  
      — Шепард никогда раньше не работала на нас, равно как и её невеста. И если ты пришла сюда, чтобы брехать на собак с коммандер, то, боюсь, у тебя нет ни малейшей на это возможности. И ты не сможешь сорвать эту миссию, — заявила оперативник «Цербера». Теперь тон её голоса был нескрываемо агрессивным. _Нет, ну точно задела за живое._  
  
      — С трудом верится, что ты способна заставить меня сделать _что угодн_ о, — прорычала я в ответ.   
  
      Но перед тем как я успела добавить хоть слово, мой инструментрон запиликал уникальным рингтоном, ставя этим в известность, что звонящим было командование Альянса. Сердце бешено стучало где-то на уровне живота, и, заметив эту краткую ухмылку победы на лице Лоусон, застучало ещё ниже. Это... не может быть хорошим знаком. И, твою мать, да я почти нащупала верный путь! Прижав к уху два пальца, я активировала наушник, а затем нажала на кнопку приятия входящего на устройстве.   
  
      — Сержант Уильямс, — ответила я.   
  
      — Уильямс, вы нужны на службе, сейчас же. Соберите первое необходимое и отправляйтесь в ангар E13 за назначением, — затрещал голос в ухе.   
  
      — У меня ещё остались незавершённые дела. Я смогу отрапортовать в течение двух часов, — ответила я, хмурясь на Миранду, что сейчас пыталась выглядеть совершенно не заинтригованной, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое слово.   
  
      — Отказано, сержант. Приказ вступает в силу немедленно. Корабль, на который вас приписали, покинет порт через тридцать минут, — настоял оператор.   
  
      Я закусила губу, пытаясь удержать грубый ответ, рвавшийся наружу, но всего лишь произнесла:   
  
      — Вас поняла. Выдвигаюсь, — подтвердила я. Мой взгляд снова переключился на Миранду. И как, блять, она это провернула?   
  
      — Это ещё не конец, — выпалила я ей, отходя к двери.   
  
      Но она лишь улыбнулась, произнося:  
  
      — По-видимому, всё-таки конец.   
  
      Губы сами искривились в отвращении. Я хотела было прокричать на всю округу, что всё равно, даже если не поговорю, то увижусь с ней на Горизонте, но лишь прикусила язык. В данный момент, зная как сильно «Цербер» хочет сослать меня в колонию, было преимуществом, и я не собираюсь упустить его. Я взглянула напоследок на Миранду Лоусон, что сидела с безупречно ровной спиной за столиком, который я зарезервировала.   
  
       _Что за самовлюблённая мразь._  
  


XXX

  
  
 **Гаррус**  
  
      Челночная поездка обратно на «Нормандию» оказалась более напряжённой, чем я ожидал. Шепард сидела напротив меня с поднятыми плечами и мрачным лицом, пока проверяла почту уже сотый раз в течение часа. Хоть я и заёрзал на своём месте, но решил не поднимать темы, которую мы оба так старательно избегали: что она сбежала на задание, не сообщив остальным членам отряда или, что многим хуже, Миранде Лоусон. Женщина проделывала просто титаническую работу, притворяясь, будто бы её не колышет, что случится, когда мы вернёмся на корабль, но я же не слепой.   
  
      Мы отсутствовали порядком двух циклов, оставив старпома «Нормандии» в состоянии панического остервенения. После встречи с консулами, Касуми Гото сбежала вприпрыжку с коммандер, которая в своей типичной пассивно-агрессивной манере решила помочь нашему новому члену отряда, не известив при этом главного оперативника и, в придачу, не запросив подкрепление. К счастью, подвернулся я, ясно лицезрев то, как Шепард пыталась (не)палевно сесть в челнок и покинуть станцию без лишних свидетелей. Но она оставила свой инструментрон в режиме передачи данных, подразумевая, что я смогу выследить её. Так что либо она была невероятно беспечной, либо, — что более верно, — ощутила на себе угрызения совести за то, что собиралась сделать, а потому в полной мере обеспечила себя отходными путями, убедившись, что мы её отыщем.   
  
      Так что, прыгнув в первый попавшийся челнок «Нормандии», я направился в соседнюю систему, на планету с броским названием Бекенштейн. К сожалению, где-то по прошествии часа от начала пути, раздался звонок от — какая неожиданность — Миранды. В тот момент мне и вправду стоило дождаться перехода звонка на автоответчик, но я почувствовал себя дурно, думая, что она уже наверняка на корабле, волнуется. Я сразу пожалел о своём решении ответить в ту минуту, когда услышал поток брани в ухе. Как оказалось, улететь втихаря на челноке и ничего не сказать старпоме о пропаже Шепард расценивалось не лучшим проступком, чем побег самой Шепард.  
  
      Мне удалось утихомирить Лоусон или, по крайней мере, убедить её, что въезд «Нормандии» в систему, куда смоталась Шеп, сейчас может причинить больше вреда, чем пользы, и она сбросила вызов в состоянии холодной ярости.   
Теперь же, спустя цикл на судне и взрывом челнока Касуми, мы втроём втиснулись в челнок «Нормандии», чтобы направиться к месту на краю системы, где лавировал наш дорогой космический корабль. Удачно (преднамеренно) составив расписание полёта, мы добрались посреди ночного цикла «Нормандии», но я не могу винить Шепард в стремлении избежать неизбежного. Без сомнения, следующие несколько дней с Мирандой нам, в буквальном смысле, нужно будет ходить по струнке и, несмотря ни на что, быть предельно шёлковыми. Я-то смогу справиться с подобным, но для начала посплю-ка хотя бы с пару часов.   
  
      Опять же, я сглупил достаточно, надеясь, что старпом не надумает отслеживать наше каждое передвижение, и не будет дожидаться на нас в ангаре. Челнок приземлился с тихим стуком, и я дал волю матерным чувствам, на мгновение заметив вспышку копны пресловутых смольных волос в центральном иллюминаторе.   
  
      — Блядство, жёнушка уже на посту, чтобы врезать тебе, Шепард, — поддразнил её я, довольствуясь, что не возьму на себя всю тяжесть гонений и насмешек за наш побег в звёзды.   
  
      — Только что, ты назвал её... — зарычала на меня дружаня, но прежде чем смогла завершить свой гневный посыл была перебита хлёстким голосом Миранды:  
  
      — Шепард, — обратилась Лоусон буквально сжигающим от холода тоном. — Будьте любезны. Удосужьтесь уделить мне минуту вашего времени на разговор.   
  
      На что Шепард смиренно поплелась к ней, а я же остался стоять поблизости на достаточном расстоянии. Достаточном, чтобы вмешаться в самом крайнем случае (в чём я сильно сомневаюсь), но не так близко, дабы услышать разговор. Они явно дали понять, чуть отойдя, что не хотят моего присутствия в обсуждении, но я нашёл себя не желающем просто так уходить. Так что я притаился.   
  
      Речь старпома оказалась быстрой, но тихой. В стенах ангара голос казался подобно низкому урчанию. Держа спину ровно, всё её тело было напряжённым настолько, что у меня закралась мысль, как бы она не сломалась от малейшего толчка. Яростно, она откинула пряди волос с лица, всё так же продолжая спорить с Шепард. Из-за кипящих внутри эмоций на её щеках выступил румянец.  
  
      — Ты ничего не знаешь, — звонко раздался гневный всплеск Шепард, когда она скрестила на груди руки. Сверкнув на меня взглядом, женщина снова понизила голос, и её ответ явственно перегрызал последующее заявление Миранды. Я склонился над стойкой с оружием, пытаясь притвориться, будто бы мне нужно почистить винтовку. Уверен, что мне вряд ли удалось одурачить хоть кого-то. По крайней мере, я был вне поля зрения второй по главенству, а вот Шепард продолжала глазеть на меня знающе. Пальцы, не переставая, возились с частями пушки, как сам я целиком старался вникнуть в спор. Мои первоначальные намерения оставить женщин наедине были полностью забыты в пылу разыгравшегося любопытства.   
  
      Теперь Миранда явно отчитывала непутёвую военную, её голос с каждым разом звучал всё громче и громче, в то время как командир пыталась перебить её нравоучение, пока я не услышал чёткое:  
  
      — _Это_ моё дело, Шепард. Моя обязанность. _Вы_ — моя обязанность. — Рукою она двигала то вверх, то вниз, делая акцент на значимости своих слов.  
  
      Чтобы Шепард не выпалила следующим, это должно было быть равноценно удару под дых, потому как лицо Миранды помрачнело, предвещая грозу и буйство, а глаза вспыхнули не произнесёнными вслух угрозами. В двигателях _«Нормандии»_ наступила фаза затишья, и у голоса Лоусон представилась возможность свободно разлиться в теперь уже тихом помещении. Она заговорила со злобой и плохими намерениями, но даже я заметил обиду в её взгляде, когда она сорвалась:  
  
      — Тогда, пожалуй, вы пока что моя величайшая ошибка, потому что вы не можете действительно быть настоящей коммандер Шепард.   
  
      Шепард отшатнулась, будто бы сражённая наповал. Эмоции ворохом замаячили на её лице, сменяя друг друга со скоростью молнии — гнев, обида, уязвимость — прежде чем скрыться за непреступным ликом презрения. Она развернулась на каблуках и помчалась прямиком к лифту, её шаги ни разу не запнулись, когда женщина услышала, что я пошёл за ней. Когда я развернулся в кабине, то увидел отвернувшеюся от нас Миранду со сжатыми кулаками на бёдрах. Шепард, не церемонясь, с излишней силой ударила по кнопке палубы три, да так, что бедолага лихо вжалась в панель управления.   
  
      Она была убийственно тихой, пока двери лифта не распахнулись и, рукой, женщина не придержала их от повторного закрытия. Взглянув на меня, её губы исказились гневом, пока она пыталась подобрать слова.   
  
      — Оставить тебя саму этой ночью? — предложил я, делая испытующий шаг из кабины. Дыхание, которое Шепард неосознанно удерживала, теперь вырвалось наружу со свистом.   
  
      — Нет, нет, — отказалась она, замотав головой, чтобы получше выразить отказ. — Мог бы ты, допустим, набрать еды и приехать ко мне наверх?   
  
      — Лады, Шеп. Займусь этим. — Я согласился, уже двигаясь по направлению на кухню, не оборачиваясь, пока не услыхал звон уходящего вверх лифта.  
  
      Медленно пройдясь по кухне, я дал Шепард побольше времени успокоиться, тогда как мог запросто накидать на подносы всякой съедобной всячины и уже двигаться к ней. Но взамен я лишь представил картину: два подноса — красный и чёрный — с тщательно подобранным кофе, попкорном, жареным сыром и шоколадными печеньям. Это было проще простого, потратить чуть больше времени, чтобы разделить сыр, с таким трудом приготовленный в разных кастрюлях да сковородках, дабы избежать загрязнения. До встречи с Шепард я даже не знал о существовании такого продукта как жареный сыр — наверняка он считался пригодным в употребление лишь у человечества — но знал, что Шепард прям-таки обожала сэндвичи на своих полуночных перекусах, так что сделаю ей сразу два.   
  
      Я услышал как кабина лифта, опустившись вниз, вернулась обратно на этаж, захватив с собой Миранду, что направилась прямиком к себе в каюту. Заприметив меня с вкусняшками, она лишь изогнула бровь, ровным счётом так и не прокомментировав зрелище, как исчезла внутри кабинета. Двери за ней быстро сомкнулись, а в животе внезапно противно заныло от воспоминания схожей сцены, имеющей место быть в этой части _«Нормандии SR-1»_. На месте, где я сейчас стоял, любил зависать Кайдан, в зоне, что раньше ещё не относилась к кухне. Тогда карие глаза со злобой наблюдали, как те же самые двери щёлкнули, закрывшись за разъярённой Шепард, после одной из их известных ссор. Всех интересовало: питал ли Кайдан романтические чувства к Шепард, но, также, он хотел, чтобы она стала той, коей она никогда не была.   
  
      Его голова была полна ликов героев и белых рыцарей, всегда всех спасающих. Не думаю, что даже Шепард могла оправдать такие стандарты, не то, чтобы она не пыталась, но всё же. Снова и снова они сходились в схватке. Аленко хотел помочь всем; Шепард же знала, что они не могут этого сделать и была гонцом плохой воли. Они ссорились почти каждую ночь, даже если дело разворачивалось на какую-то пару напряжённых минут. Но я знал, что Шепард, даже если и недолюбливала, то уважала Кайдана. В конце концов, я понимал, как же тяжело было для неё оставить офицера на Вирмайре.   
  
      Теперь же я мог лицезреть тот самый спектакль, героями которого теперь выступали Шепард с Мирандой. Я фыркнул в отчаянии, пытаясь удержать подносы в руках, когда поплёлся к лифту. Если бы на Лоусон не красовался этот церберовский логотип, я знал, что Шепард быстро бы к ней привыкла. И тогда бы не было такой же ситуации, как в случае с ней и Аленко. Миранда идеальным старпомом для Шепард. Она знает как вести дела и как завершать миссии с максимальной эффективностью, может сделать то, чем всегда бахвалилась Шепард. До тех пор пока не умерла, а затем не вернулась с зёрнышками гнева, переливающимися за её глазами каждый раз, как она проходила мимо этих собачьих эмблем, заклеймивших «Нормандию». Сейчас я волновался за Шеп как никогда раньше.   
  
      Когда лифт достиг вершины, на удивление, я ступил в весьма тёмное помещение. Огни с аквариума сейчас были потушены, оставляя лишь гадать, выжила ли очередная партия рыбок или нет. Стеклянный ящик, в котором таились зачатки коллекционной модели корабля подруги, теперь помутнел до молочного оттенка, и, ступив несколько неуверенных шагов в нижнюю секцию каюты, я смог различить прожектор в дальнем конце комнаты, проигрывающий фильм на белое полотно.  
  
      Шепард же оказалась сидящей прямо посреди кровати, наблюдая за происходящим на экране большими, грустными глазами. Она выглядела такой маленькой на фоне этих просторных одеял. Поставив подносы на кофейном столике, я приставил его рядом с кроватью. Потянувшись к чёрному подносу, я передал Шепард ломоть жареного сыра и уже тогда уселся рядом.   
  
      Только разместившись поудобней и откусив немного от собственного сэндвича, я понял, что Шепард смотрела ролики о себе на экране. Несколько логических поворотов, и я сумел узнать юное лицо со всеми этими острыми чертами и веснушками на бронзовой коже. Юная версия Шепард выглядела неуютно в явственно новой форме, неловко улыбаясь держащему камеру.  
  
      Пододвинувшись ко мне ближе, она включила звук на инструментроне. Внезапно, вокруг нас замаячили голоса, вестники радости и смеха, так что я невольно сам растянулся в улыбке вместе с юной светловолосой Шепард на экране. Бледная рука, появившаяся из-за кадра, чуть приправила причёску Шеп, и я почти было рассмеялся той насупленной мрачности, что промелькнула на её лице, точной копии от Шепард, с которой знаком сам.  
  
      — Ну же, Шепард, улыбнись по-настоящему. Это наш первый день и всё должно быть задокументировано, — приказал радостный голос из-за кадра.   
  
      — Элис — пока я не войду, и они официально не выругают меня — не смей называть меня Шепард, — сгримасничала юная коммандер, но момент спустя её губы изогнулись в улыбке.   
  
      — Да, да, Эвелин, я пока воздержусь от произношения твоей фамилии. Не хочу спутать тебя с твоей мамочкой, — пошутила Элис, тогда как Шепард поморщилась в новой порции раздражения. Я был потрясён не только от осознания того, что девушка на экране никто иная как почившая невеста Шепард, но и от открытия имени друга. Внезапный комок теплоты зажегся в груди и — даже если это слегка и глупо — я ощутил, будто бы оказался награждённым редкой привилегией не только узнать имя, но и самой идеей, что несло в себе это видео.   
  
      Камера подпрыгнула снова, и в её кадре появилось ещё одно лицо, прижимавшееся щекой к Шепард, но снимавшая всё так же продолжала держать объектив на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Даже я со своими ограниченными познаниями в человеческих суждениях красоты, знал, что эта человек — прекрасна. Её волосы — невероятно чёрные — были заплетены в такой же стандартный пучок, как и у Шепард на экране. Этот цвет резко контрастировал с бледной гладкостью кожи девушки. Янтарно-золотистые глаза Элис зажглись весельем, когда она прикоснулась губами к щеке девушки в деланном на камеру поцелуе. Прыснув, Шепард схватила оператора за воротник, вовлекая ту в ещё один поцелуй. Она рассмеялась ещё сильней, когда Элис не постыдилась смачно выругаться за помятую форму.   
  
      — Нас приписали вместе, — пояснила Шепард нежным шёпотом, взглядом ни разу не покинув экран.   
  
      Они выглядели такими счастливыми, что мне стало больно продолжать смотреть, зная наперёд, что случиться дальше. Две улыбки пробыли на экране ещё пару секунд, прежде чем Шеп переключила видео. Начало ролика проскакивали на экране, задерживаясь лишь на мгновение, как Шепард продолжила переключать дальше, с каждым щелчком проскальзывая по несколько лет. На некоторых она, сомневаясь, делала небольшие паузы и, таким образом, я смог увидеть церемонию награждение Ханны Шепард, тогда её дочь смиренно стояла рядом. Когда она, наконец, остановилась, это уже было не домашней съёмкой, а репортажем новостей, так что я даже задумался, откуда у неё столько записей прошлого. Разумеется, её облако хранения могло быть подчищенным по причине смерти, но, скорее всего, «Цербер» восстановил его так же, как восстановил и саму Шепард.  
  
      Женщина напряглась, когда новое видео загремело броскими заголовками о выжившей на Акузе, мелькая изображениями с двадцати трёх летним, перепачканным грязью и кровью лицом, тогда как коммандер стояла в окружении когорты медиков. В конце вставили краткое интервью с отмытой Шепард на госпитальной койке, и я сразу заметил разницу. Будто бы огонёк жизни исчез с её глаз, когда она попыталась улыбнуться репортёру, давая угловатые ответы каково это, когда молотильщик припал тебе на хвост. Я мог лишь содрогнуться, понимая, что эта «пустая» Шепард казалась мне более знакомой, чем сияющая, счастливая девушка с первого ролика.   
  
      Затем она пробежалась ещё по нескольким видео, и я узнал ещё одно. Промелькнули сотни альянсовских церемоний повышений и белые зубы с темно-сиреневыми глазами — всё, что я успел заметить. Но мне не нужно пересматривать их ещё раз. В них обыгрывалось одно и тоже: разномастные ролики, но с одним и тем же лицом теперь уже известной Шепард. Альянс расхваливал, как она вышла из ряда преданных бравому делу солдат, напоминая каждому о её испытании на Акузе, плюясь изжёванными фактами о своих добрых намерениях, что несёт в себе Альянс для человечества, и, наконец, заканчивая речью харизматичной Шепард: Следуйте за нами в будущее. Присоединяйтесь к Альянсу уже сегодня. Мне всегда было интересно, как им удалось уломать Шепард сняться в этих видео — бьюсь об заклад, давление со стороны её матери, — когда сама подруга всегда становилась угрюмой, заиграй одно такое рядом с ней.  
  
      Последним видео, которое Шепард решилась показать, оказалось о событиях после битвы на Цитадели. Она не включила всю запись, всего лишь остановилась на кадре, на котором она была с командой. Я также присутствовал на картинке, по правое плечо от Шепард, когда она возвышалась над репортёрами. Тогда был величайший день: каждый из нас — победитель. Лицо Шепард было преисполнено решимости, но этот маленький намёк на улыбку заставил меня чувствовать себя лучше, после увиденного на Акузе. Я просто хотел, чтобы этот малый огонёк тепла не стух спустя годы после эмоций, которые она питала по отношению к Элис.   
  
      Тишина накалилась сильнее, и Шепард завозилась рядом со мной, неловко оттянув один из своих каштановых локонов.   
  
      — Думаешь, мне стоит перекраситься? Снова высветлить волосы и подстричься? — спрашивая, она повернулась ко мне. На первый взгляд вопрос звучал просто, но что-то мне с трудом верится, что дело в одних только модных замашках. Я попытался подобрать верный ответ:  
  
      — А хочешь ли ты перекраситься?   
  
      Задумавшись, пальцами она зарылась в длинные кудри, волнами рассыпавшиеся ей на плечи. Её мрачность вернулась на место, когда женщина, наконец, взглянула на меня.  
  
      — Она сказала, что я действовала иррационально. Назвала меня ошибкой, — желчно пророкотала Шепард, и мне понадобилось треть доли секунды, дабы сложить логическую цепочку, что теперь мы обсуждаем Лоусон.   
  
      — Ну, может она права. — Теперь глаза Шеп воспылали яростью, покуда я не уточнился: — насчёт твоей иррациональности, а не того, что ты — ошибка.   
  
      Она промолчала, так что я продолжил:  
  
      — Ты злишься; это я уже понял. Много говна вылилось на тебя. Но ты зла не на того человека. Думаешь, что, будучи милой с Мирандой, позволишь «Церберу» победить. Но здесь нет победителей, Шепард, и не будет, пока эта обида рушит выполнение нашего задания и его _цели_ , — подчеркнул я, пытаясь звучать успокаивающе, но в то же время желая, чтобы Шепард восприняла мои слова всерьёз. — Ты говорила, что больше не понимаешь, почему делаешь всё это. Но дело не всегда касалось «почему»; дело касалось «за кого». Ты же не сражаешься с Коллекционерами за какую-то кучку безликих статуй. Я не сражался с Сареном за какую-то кучку безликих статуй. Я бился за тебя, за свою сестру, отца и друзей. Так что направь свой гнев на реального противника, Шепард, и вспомни за кого ты борешься, иначе нам никогда не удастся победить.   
  
      — Я ненавижу её, Гаррус, — произнесла Шепард сгоряча, а я подавил в себе иронический смешок.   
  
      — Нет, не ненавидишь, Шепард. Это чувство никогда не было направлено на Миранду, — уверил её я.   
  
      Она обернулась так, чтобы я не смог увидеть её лица, и, когда молчание уже слишком затянулось, я решил, что пора вставать. Собрав все тарелки после нашей шумихи на поднос, я поставил столик на прежнее место. Оглянувшись, я увидел как измотанная несколькими днями полёта, Шепард уснула, развалившись прямо на одеяле. Захватив ещё парочку покрывал с дивана, я накрыл спящую женщину, а заодно поправил ей подушку и уже после покинул каюту. Оставлю-ка Шепард эти разборки с грязной посудой. Она моя должница.


	12. Теряя ноли

**Миранда**  
  
      Я проснулась резко, моментально застонав и перевернувшись лицом в подушку. Сны оказались весьма злыми и мрачными, со вспышками криков отца и Шепард. Везде я видела Шепард. Снова перевернувшись, я обратила взгляд на бесчисленный поток звёзд, рябящих в иллюминаторе, и попыталась дышать размеренно, напоминая себе, что всё в порядке. _Я в своей постели. На «Нормандии». И всё хорошо._ Заметив мои движения, датчики усилили яркость освещения, на что я отчаянно заморгала. Мне хотелось прикрутить свет, но святящиеся оранжевым цифры на часах (пришлось купить себе новые. Я наконец доломала предыдущие хорошо поставленным выстрелом биотики последующим утром после побега Шепард на Бекенштейн) известили, что утро уже началось.   
  
      С возвращением коммандер экипаж «Нормандии» вернулся к делам насущным, и сейчас я отчётливо могла слышать звуки копошения на кухне. Я снова взглянула на часы; с минуты на минуту должен закончиться утренний дозор, а первые три смены — вернуться на свои подстанции. Команды, именуемые «Хароном», «Стиксом» и «Гидрой», работали посменно каждые четыре часа, прежде чем их сменяли следующие, и ребята смогут уйти на восьмичасовой перерыв. Затем наступали две «собачьи смены» (что я нахожу весьма забавным, потому что... «Цербер»), длящиеся всего лишь два часа, чтобы подогнать всё к двадцати четырёх часовому — земному — формату.   
  
      Экипаж трудился не покладая рук, но каждый был счастлив просто находиться здесь, на что я ни разу не слышала жалований, будь то официально или нет. Каждый получал приличный заработок и целый день увольнительного, в случае пришвартовки «Нормандии» в порту или же отбытия разведотряда на задание. После нескольких недель работы сообща матросы сильно сдружились между собой. Мимо меня не проскочил и слушок о еженедельных партиях в покер на нижних палубах — всего лишь дружеская игра, без денежного возмещения, разумеется. Даже когда их безобидное увлечение и затрагивало денежный аспект, что ж, «Цербер» может закрыть глаза на подобное. Плохо же утаивать секрет, и все понимают, что я знаю о нём. Но я решила пустить всё на самотёк; остаётся только предполагать о худших вариантах для экипажа развлечь себя. К тому же, это помогает им сблизиться. Получше, чем тренировочные сессии Шепард.  
  
      Голоса гурьбы членов команды по утрам теперь стали успокаивающими, как я начала всё больше и больше привыкать к жизни на корабле. Первую неделю на борту я проклинала тонкую переборку между своей каютой и шумной кухней, но сейчас, среди стука кружек и шипения утвари, здесь звучали ещё заливной смех с шутками. Это было... приятно слышать, даже если я не совсем чтобы и жаловала присоединиться.  
  
      Наконец, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, я выскользнула из-под одеяла и быстро поплелась к гардеробу, снимая одежду с вешалок. Сегодняшний день станет ещё одним приключением. Так что я решила подобрать наряд посвободней, с менее выраженной боевой готовностью. Верх был прост, белый с квадратным вырезом, схожим с тем, что на моей форме, так что я добавила к нему удобные чёрные брюки, в довесок со своими обычными сапогами. На штанах, прямо на бедре, виднелась малозаметная эмблема «Цербера», но, в любом случае, она была выполнена в упрощённом стиле. Налюбовавшись отражением в зеркале, я могла признать, что, по сравнению с моим типичным видом, этот выглядел потрясающе. Улыбнувшись изображению и довольная наличием увольнительного, я даже не рассчитывала на полный свободный день. Честно, это настоящее облегчение — наконец получить настоящий выходной.   
  
      Собрав волосы в низкий пучок, я подхватила роман со стола и сунула его под мышку в надежде быстро перекусить, почитывая книжку. Как не крути, но это звучало прекрасным способом провести утро.  
  
      Пара шагов через порог, и я встретилась с целой массой людей, кучкующихся за столами в столовой. Быстрый взгляд на часы сообщил мне, что я, однозначно, решила появиться во время пересменки, и что сейчас почти вся команда собралась позавтракать перед уходом на свои утренние посты. Так что, связав мысли воедино, я точно поторопилась с выходом: ошибка новобранца. Пока я могла сочесть гомон экипажа успокаивающим, я всегда планировала свои завтраки до или же после этого полчища. Но я не могла возвратиться; несколько людей уже заметили меня в дверях.  
  
      Глазами рыская от одного сидевшего за столиком человека к другому, я замерла, увидев яркую копну волос Шепард,. Всего лишь прошлой ночью я накричала на неё, обозвала ошибкой. Стыд волнами заливал меня, когда я смотрела на женщину; эмоция, удачно забытая мною и которую снова могу ощущать. И я не подтверждала слов, сказанных тогда в порыве гнева, но испытывала невероятное разочарование от её отношения. Она заставила меня чувствовать себя дурой. Состояние, редко приписываемое мне.   
  
      Прошествовав к очереди, сформировавшейся к еде, я поблагодарила какие угодно силы за то, что сейчас Шепард сидела ко мне спиной. Выпрямившись, я состроила незаинтересованное выражение лица, когда подошла к другим членам команды, готовая ко всплеску тишины, последующему сразу же, как они заметят меня, затем так же нелепо застынут, поспешно отходя, чтобы дать мне пройти. Они всегда скучиваются назад, пропуская меня вперёд, уважая с опаской, однако заходясь нытьём неуважения. Я привыкла к этому. Почти.   
  
      Реакция, которую я получила взамен, была скорее неожиданной. Матрос Хоторн, попавшийся на глаза, действительно улыбнулся и помахал рукой, приглашая занять место в линии перед ним. Успев остановить себя от постыдного падения и, будучи в замешательстве, я с опаской подошла к нему.   
  
      — Спасибо вам, оперативник Лоусон, — с энтузиазмом выразил признательность Хоторн. Я с опаской перевела на него взгляд, готовая к любой уловке. Само собой, большинству из команды есть за что благодарить меня. Я позаботилась почти обо всей логистике, что поступает на «Нормандию» изо дня в день, и даже о маленьких заботах, что хоть и не относились к моим обязанностям, но не должны были быть не замеченными. Эти люди, конечно же, не сочтут за должное _поблагодарить_ меня за это.   
  
      — Мне действительно не ясна цель вашего благодарения, матрос, — ответила я жёстко, но неловко.   
  
      — Улучшенное продовольствие, что вы выбрали на Цитадели, творит чудеса, — пояснил он. — Руперту потребовалось два дня на то, чтобы добить остатки старых запасов, и сегодня он начал готовить из новых. Это настоящий подарок.   
  
      Я деланно улыбнулась своей бизнес-улыбкой и произнесла:  
  
      — Разумеется, матрос Хоторн. Я делаю лучшее для поддержания нашего морального настроя.   
  
      Он чуть повернул лицо, и это выглядело весьма подозрительно, как будто бы только что Хоторн закатил глаза в ответ на мои слова. Но затем это улетучилось, и матрос снова смотрел на меня искренне, как и до этого.   
  
      — Мы все думали, что это Шепард обо всём договорилась, но она опровергла доводы и сказала, что на самом деле это были вы. Просто хотел сказать, как сильно мы ценим это.  
  
      Поражённая, я обернулась взглянуть на Шепард, но вместо лица та настойчиво показывала мне спину, хоть у меня и закралось подозрение, что женщина вслушивалась в каждое произнесённое нами слово.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, что останутся хоть какие-то остатки, — произнёс матрос радостно, снова жестом пропуская меня вперёд. — Схомячим, пока ещё вкусно.   
  
      Я кивнула ему, растянув губы в краткой улыбке, но затем убрала её, расценив как неприемлемую. Было приятно видеть, как большинство членов экипажа смотрели на меня таким взглядом, будто бы они вовсе и не напуганы мною; с командой ничего не станется, если они начнут вести себя со мной чуть дружелюбней.   
  
      Поставив себе маленькую порцию хлопьев с маффином на поднос, я повернулась, чтобы взять напиток, когда синхронный писк раздался на каждом инструментроне в зале: пересменка. Я услышала ворчание Хоторна за собой, когда он начал запихивать в себя еду впопыхах, прежде чем поставить поднос на место и побежать за остальными из команды «Харон» к лифту, рядом с которым образовалось небольшое столпотворение ввиду возвращавшейся с утреннего дозора команды «Стикс». Но эти матросы обычно сразу плелись к своим койкам или в пустующую комнату отдыха, чтобы поесть позже.   
  
      Ещё один писк раздался и на моём девайсе, и высветился отчёт по бюджету на день, требуя внимания. Я потянулась было отклонить его, пытаясь удержать поднос на одной руке, когда вереница цифр привлекла мой интерес. Инструментрон не показал полностью телеграмму, лишь небольшое окошко с вырезанным контекстом, но аннотация явно была неверной. Должна быть.   
  
      В животе всё перевернулось, когда я поставила поднос обратно на прилавок, разворачивая полностью на экран присланное сообщение. В правом верхнем углу виднелась общая сумма расходов на денежные счета заданий. В нём отсутствовал ноль. В нём отсутствовало много нолей. Я прислонилась к прилавку на секунду, голова шла кругом.   
  
      Я тщательно рассчитывала все средства, даже решилась выделить экстра бюджет на новое питание. Здесь абсолютно не было причин, почему наши счета так резко обнищали. Затем я пролистнула документ книзу и увидела имя, красовавшееся напротив последних десяти транзакций: Шепард, ком.   
  
      — Даже не думай слинять с комнаты в мою смену, — проворчала раздражённая Шепард со своего места за столом.  
  
      Перед глазами замаячили чёрные точки, как я пыталась глубоко дышать и не взорваться буйством гнева. Доводы прошлой ночи всё ещё наполняли сознание, а это точно не улучшит ситуацию. _Но, чёрт возьми, узнала бы об этом ещё вчера,_ я позволила пульсирующей яростью дрожи током разлиться по спине, _я бы точно орала громче. Намного громче._  
  
      Я решила внимательно пересмотреть растраты. Разумеется, с некоторыми и не поспоришь — оружейные улучшения и новые латы для доспеха, — но от какого лешего должно быть усовершенствование настолько важным, что стоит целых 75,000 кредитов?   
  
      Масла в огонь добавляло ещё и последующее сообщение, прямиком последовавшее за отчётом по бюджету.   
  
****

**Миранда,**   
  
**По-видимому, твоя операция сейчас на мели. Я готов санкционировать дополнительный трансфер средств при одном условии: миссия на Лореке. Пропал один из наших оперативников, он похищен наёмниками «Затмения». Не ясно, что те замышляют, но данные, которыми обладает оперативник Роулингс, являются весьма деликатными. Их необходимо извлечь в первую очередь. Я отправил копию деталей задания Шепард. Без сомнения, она проигнорирует присланное. Если _«Нормандия»_ позаботится об утечке, вы получите деньги. **   
  
**Призрак**

****  
  
Мне впервые приходит сообщение такого характера от Призрака. Чувствую себя провинившимся ребёнком, отчитываемым родителем, и на небесах точно знают, что мне с лихвой хватило отцовской гиперопеки на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я прекрасно ощущала, как проступили желваки на лице от моих попыток испепелить взглядом макушку Шепард. _Инфантильно. Опрометчиво. Безответственно._ Это — финансируемая их частных источников операция, а не какого-там Альянса, и, _прости Господи, да я заберу у неё кредитку!_ Что бы там ни говорили, кошелёк «Цербера» не бездонный; уверена, Шепард прекрасно помнит состояние, что мы потратили _на её возвращение к жизни_. То есть, я думаю, что в ближайшем будущем «Цербер» не обанкротится, но коммандер _знает как распоряжаться финансами и я клянусь..._  
  
      Беззвучная тирада в голове продолжалась ещё несколько секунд, а затем я просто стушевалась, бросив разгневанный взгляд в потолок, как будто бы там было что-то, что могло сослужить мне службу. _А утро так прекрасно начиналось._  
  
      — Шепард, у нас проблема, — начала я, заняв место за столом напротив неё.   
  
      — Вернулась за добавкой? — смерила меня взглядом Шепард, хотя даже она должна понимать, как же по-детски это звучало, потому как, выпрямившись, встретила мой взгляд.   
  
      — Думаю, это всецело зависит от вас, — намекнула я, осторожно беря в руки маффин, что мне ещё предстояло съесть. Хлопья наверняка уже разбухли.   
  
      Со вздохом она принялась разминать шею, прежде чем неохотно перевести всё внимание на меня.   
  
      — Выкладывай, Лоусон.   
  
      — У нас появилось задание, с которым нужно разобраться в срочном порядке, прежде чем отправимся на вербовку доктора Окира, — заявила я, крепко сжимая губы вместе, чтобы удержаться от более страстного заявления.  
  
      — Ага, видела в своей почте. Но я не работаю на «Цербер», — ответила Шепард.  
  
      Это её типичная отмазка, но на этот раз у неё имелся весомый недочёт:   
  
      — _Работаете_ , если потратили все наши деньги, — поправила её я. Голос звучал холодно и жёстко. В изумлении Шепард чуть отклонилась назад.   
  
      — Серьёзно, не может же всё быть настолько плохо? — спросив, она озарилась беспокойством, на что гнев в груди слегка подтаял, _очень_ слегка.   
  
      — Нам не хватит финансов на покупку даже маленького контейнера с топливом, необходимого, чтобы добраться до ретранслятора, ведущему к местонахождению Окира. Его планета находится в другой системе, — известила её я, наконец приступая к завтраку в возникшей тишине. Я покраснела, когда поняла, что Шепард, как очарованная, наблюдала за моими движениями, но затем та так же образумилась и отвернулась, пока её лицо снова не стало непроницаемым.  
  
      Молчание затянулось, а женщина, по-видимому, оказалась полностью поглощена раздумьями, гоняя вилкой остатки еды по тарелке.   
  
      — Как-то маловато вариантов, — пришла к выводу Шепард, а раздражение внутри заскребло с новой силой. У неё было уйма вариантов развития действия, когда она обанкротила нас. — И как мы попадём на Лорек?   
  
      — Счета за перелёт будут включены в оплату, что получим в случае благоприятного развития задания. Мне нужно будет запросить часть оплаты наперёд, — призналась я, понемногу успокаиваясь, но Шепард лишь смерила меня сердитым взглядом.   
  
      — Ладно, — согласилась она, по-видимому, сытая по горло разговором. Или же моим присутствием. — Это всё?  
  
      Я поднялась, готовая выбросить свой завтрак, к которому едва прикоснулась, в переработку, когда увидела нечто, заставившее меня помедлить. В верхней части предплечья коммандер красовался браслет, не замеченный мною ранее. Он выглядел неимоверно тонким, почти что сливаясь с кожей. По всей его длине шёл сложно сложенный геометрический узор. Тонкие шнурки на вид имели металлический отблеск, меняясь в оттенке от золотистого до белого, переплетаясь между собой в сложной косе.  
  
      Мною овладело любопытство, и я поинтересовалась:   
  
      — Что это? — Вопрос вышел неожиданным, потому как смущённая Шепард, повернувшись, заговорила одновременно со мной:  
  
      — Мне нужна услуга.   
  
      С мгновение мы обе молча смотрели друг на друга, пока я не произнесла:  
  
      — Сперва вы.   
  
      Я подразумевала, чтобы женщина первой рассказала о своей просьбе, но, вместо этого, она начала:   
  
      — Их называют нара. Эта азарийская безделушка; Лиара научила меня плести такое. Каждый цвет олицетворяет собой кого-то, и ты подбираешь цвет, основываясь на значении дорогой для тебя персоны.   
  
      Я ожидала, что именно сейчас она закончит своё объяснение; это выглядело, как излишне личная тема. Но я была удивлена, почти с капелькой радости, как она продолжила:   
  
      — Материалом в шнурках выступает нулевой элемент — в мизерном количестве — именно поэтому они переливаются. Я начала вязать это два года назад, но всегда возможно вплести ещё один. Смотри. — Она поднесла поближе ко мне руку, и я затаила дыхание, ожидая когда же коммандер поймёт, что делает, кому открывается. — Белый — это Чаквас. Для Гарруса я подобрала королевский пурпур, а для Андерсона — изумрудный зелёный.   
  
      — Золотой — это Элис, — голос Шепард запнулся на имени, будто бы она не хотела произносить его вслух, но затем её глаза загорелись, а моё сердце болезненно сжалось, когда с очевидным обожанием она произнесла, — лазурный — это...   
  
      — Лиара, — закончила я за неё.  
  
      Она кивнула, её глаза смотрели прямо на меня. Не уверена, что офицер увидела там, но из-за этого поспешно убрала руку. Думаю, я смогу чисто логически предположить, что подразумевает под собой это цветовое распределение — или что, по крайней мере, буду знать наверняка, когда исследую вопрос позже, — но я словила себя на мысли, что хочу услышать больше. Ещё много вплетённых цветов остались не рассмотренными: зигзаг алого, сливающегося в танце с волнами жёлтого, землисто-коричневого и предзакатной рыжевизны. Но Шепард уже накрыла браслет ладонью и момент улетучился. _Интересно, каким же я буду цветом_ , возникла предательская мысль в моей голове.  
  
      — Откуда он у вас? Этого не было в моём списке вещей в вашу каюту, — поинтересовалась я, и радость вмиг исчезла с её глаз. Интересно, увижу ли я её ещё раз?  
  
      — Мне передал его Андерсон, на пару со старой N7-курткой, — призналась Шепард. Тон её голоса сказал всё за неё, и я знала, просто знала, что солдат думала так же: намедни, Лиара была на Цитадели. Ещё один фрагмент головоломки, сообщивший Шепард, что Т'Сони была там, знает, что та живая, и что азари не _осталась_ и не _дождалась_. И неважно, как сильно эгоистка во мне тайком обрадовалась, остальная часть меня, с сочувствием отнеслась к её несомненной боли.   
  
      — Вы хотите попросить об услуге? — Я быстро сменила тему, подальше от опасной зоны.   
  
      Будто бы очнувшись, Шепард снова кивнула. А я невольно улыбнулась очевидному облегчению, отразившемуся на её лице.   
  
      — Одно из купленных мною усовершенствований не совсем можно охарактеризовать как самоустановочное.   
  
      И с этим моё тело напряглось от ужаса и беспокойства. Без сомнения, именно на это Шепард потратила 75,000 кредитов. _Так помоги же мне, если это всего лишь бесполезный кусок мусора..._  
  
      — Это медицинское улучшение, «скелетная решётка», так что я тут подумала, что ты могла бы помочь мне с этим, раз уж ты мой «ваятель». — И я не могла в изумлении снова не повторить за ней одними губами последнее слово, прежде чем Шепард продолжила: — В инструкции говорится, что потом понадобится два дня на восстановление, так что после Лорека ты можешь установить мне его, и затем у меня будет куча времени вернуться в строй, пока не доберёмся к Окиру.   
  
      — Установить? — повторила я со скепсисом. Честно говоря, _установить_ медицинское обновление равноценно принятию её как какого-то робота. Взамен я спросила: — Какая часть из названия «скелетная решётка» заставило вас думать, что вы можете имплантировать подобное себе самостоятельно?   
  
      Коммандер лишь пожала плечами.  
  
      — Это не должно быть сложно для _тебя_ , Лоусон, — вымолвила Шепард почти саркастически, но также добавила нерешительно: — Наверное, если это не будет для тебя неудобно или ещё чего.   
  
      — Это не совсем чтобы услуга; это часть моей работы. Плюс, — я ухмыльнулась, — там нет ничего такого, что я не видела.   
  
      И снова я имела в виду, что это не было сложным медицинским имплантатом и работать над Шепард не было в новинку, но затем она действительно зарделась, а я, осознав всю двусмысленность сказанного, прикусила губу.  
  
      Быстро взяв себя в руки, я предприняла шаг к побегу.   
  
      — Я извещу Джокера о небольшой дозаправке и изменении курса на Лорек, — указала я, дыша легче от увеличения расстояния между нами. Всё вокруг Шепард оказывалось поглощённым тяжёлым облаком пьянящего аромата, от которого, похоже, даже я завелась, хотя всего лишь двенадцать часов назад орала не своим голосом ей в лицо.   
  
      — Деньги? — поинтересовалась Шепард и вот, _вот_ этот проблеск вины, однако это не должно заставлять меня чувствовать себя так самодовольно.   
  
      — Я разберусь с этим, — успокоила её я.  
  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — произнесла собеседница, и если ответ являлся осколком доверия ко мне в окружении стен горечи и сарказма, то я притворюсь, что не заметила. Или, может, я была слишком удивлена, что здесь вообще имелось месту доверию.   
  


XXX

  
  
  
      Со стуком челнок приземлился на заброшенной посадочной площадке. На первый взгляд, место казалось вполне безопасным, однако я не преминула достать пистолет из кобуры, прежде чем нажать на панель управления дверью. Сход с транспорта и всё также не слышно стрельбы. Это весьма... подозрительно.  
  
      — Что, даже не встречают? — сострил Гаррус, осматриваясь с опаской. — Вот теперь я чувствую себя просто оскорблённым. Как будто бы они даже не знают, что мы заявимся с визитом.  
  
      Закатив глаза, я посмотрела на Шепард, чей взгляд блуждал по нагруженным ящикам и чему угодно, что может послужить в качестве укрытия. Коммандер крепко сжала дробовик в руке, прежде чем махнула им выдвигаться. Её выездной отряд вошёл внутрь, состоящий на этот раз лишь из нас с турианцем. Ввиду деликатного характера миссии и сжатым объёмам помещений, как мы ожидали, Шепард согласилась, что команда из троих здесь будет в самый раз.   
  
      Мы прошли через входную дверь, что, на удивление, была не запертой. Если наёмники надеялись затащить нас поглубже внутрь, то у них с трудом это получится. Я бы предложила подорвать весь объект с «Нормандии», _если бы мы не надеялись разыскать нетронутыми как Роулингса, так и документы_. Увы, ничто, разумеется, не делается так просто.   
  
      Достигнув внутренних дверей, каждый замер, вслушиваясь. Я едва могла уловить звуки передвижения с другой стороны, и мы втроём в унисон подняли оружие.   
  
      — Так, все, подпоясайте свои чресла, — предупредил на полном серьёзе Гаррус. Шепард же, состроив лицо, стукнула его в обёрнутое броней плечо, скорее принеся больше вреда и боли себе, нежели ему.   
  
      — «Подпоясать» мои что? Из какого ещё пекла это вылезло, Гаррус? — в сердцах прошептала она.   
  
      — Эй! Турианцы могут тоже прельщаться дарами человеческого масс-медиа. Должен признать, что это весьма популярное человеческое высказывание, — также шёпотом парировал Вакариан.  
  
      — Когда? Сто лет назад? — воспылала Шепард, позволяя руке, держащей дробовик, плавно махнуть в неверии. Мужчина поник лицом, выглядя озадаченным.   
  
      — Допустим. И что с того? Турианская летопись берет своё начало ещё пятнадцать тысяч лет тому назад; столетняя давность для нас подобна вчерашнему дню. Я же не виноват, что человеческая история так коротка, — воспарил он, поморщив нос.   
  
      Глаза его собеседницы широко распахнулись, и затем она указала пальцем прямо в лицо турианцу.  
  
      — Так ты смотрел «Дьявол носит Прада», да? Да? — заявила прямо в лоб женщина, на что Вакариан лишь пристыженно закрыл рот.   
  
      — Вы, двое, сейчас не самое подходящее время, — вмешалась я. Рот Шепард снова открылся, как она безмолвно начала махать мне руками неясные жесты.   
  
      — Ты... ты днями напролёт то и делала, что повсюду вставляла свои «Мирандо-замечания», да так, что я запуталась! — воскликнула солдат, ещё менее тише. Ради всего святого, наёмники теперь точно знают, где мы. — Да ты просто не затыкалась по рации во время приёма у Хока. Я думала, ты тогда взорвёшься.   
  
      — Я, может быть, смотрел его раз... или дважды. Он был в списке лучших фильмов, обязательных к просмотру, чтобы понять человеческую культуру, — стыдливо признался Гаррус. — Фраза казалась... подходящей.   
  
      Она снова начала махать на меня руками, но на этот раз пылко и с азартом.   
  
      — Миранда Пристли, и её также зовут Мирандой! Ты бесподобен, мой турианский друг! — воскликнула Шепард, прежде чем снова обратиться ко мне: — Скажи: «это всё».   
  
      — Что? Понятия не имею о чём это вы, — произнесла я растерянно. Судя по всему есть какой-то фильм с некой «Мирандой»? Я вообще не понимаю, как всё это может быть связано со мной.   
  
      Губы Шепард дёрнулись в разочаровании, и она снова усилила хватку на оружии. Однако коммандер все так же зло улыбалась Гаррусу, прежде чем произнести ложно низким голосом:  
  
      — Детали ваших ляпсусов меня не интересуют.   
  
      Турианец прыснул, а я лишь тупо уставилась на них.   
  
      — Хотя, Гаррус, мне, наверное, стоит предупредить тебя, что как классика это кино не является качественным показателем человеческой культуры, — всё так же весело, продолжила женщина — Тебе стоит поменьше доверять каждому встречному в экстранете.   
  
      Турианец лишь пожал плечами, закатив глаза, а я так и осталась в полной прострации. Нужно будет просмотреть этот фильм, чтобы я могла понять о чём это они. Однако Шепард не дала мне больше времени на раздумья, наконец-то подступив к контрольной панели на двери.   
  
      — Теперь, когда враги действительно знают, где мы... — забурчала я, как офицер хотела было открыть дверь.   
  
      Она обернулась, стрельнув бровями.  
  
      — А были мы хоть когда-то под впечатлениями чего-то другого, чем ловушка? Они и так знают, где мы, — расставила всё по полкам женщина, и я попустительно вздохнула. Развернувшись, она взвела дробовик и потянулась к контрольной панели. — Хорошо, глаза востро и будьте готовы к визгу пуль, когда эти двери распахнутся. Я делаю барьер, открываю дверь, а затем живенько бежим в укрытие. Готовы?   
  
      Мы согласно кивнули, и рука нашей коммандер потянулась к панели. Её пальцы прикоснулись к горящей зелёным кнопке, и затем мы понеслись вперёд. Пули незамедлительно стали взрываться жёлтыми брызгами в голубых завитках барьера Шепард. Прямо перед нами виднелись несколько наёмников, присевших за контейнерами, так что я кинула деформацию по площади, удовлетворённая, когда та начала прогрызаться сквозь их щиты, лишая воздуха от сдавливания брони. Как единое целое наш отряд двинулся дальше. Биотические барьеры сдерживали шквал пуль, летевших на нас с верхнего этажа, но это не могло долго продолжаться. Мы двинулись занимать место для укрытия, в котором всё ещё находилась первая группа наёмников, но, прежде чем кто-то из нас сделал хотя бы один выстрел, те отступили назад к своим товарищам на второй этаж. Внутри всё перевернулось от плохого предчувствия; слишком быстро они сдавали свои позиции.   
  
      Шепард заметила это одновременно со мной и уже толкала нас с Гаррусом в безумном порыве перед собой, чтобы избежать взрыва, возникшего за контейнерами. Ощутив обжигающий жар на спине, шее и бёдрах, я внезапно вылетела лицом вперёд прямо в ближайшую стену.   
  
      Должно быть, я отключилась на пару секунд, но когда пришла в сознание, Шепард уже удалось оттащить меня на пару футов за несколькими столами, что она перевернула. Попеременно они с Гаррусом вели огонь из укрытия, тем самым сдерживая натиск противника. В ушах всё ещё звенело, а голова вертелась каруселью, будто бы только что мой мозг пропустили через блендер. Было трудно дышать, и я потянулась рукой к лицу, осторожно пальпируя небольшую борозду на лбу, тянущуюся в волосы. Пальцы окрасились кровью, но больше ничего серьёзного. Должно быть, барьер выдержал ударную волну взрыва и последствия столкновения со стеной, но индикатор на омни-устройстве показывал, что кинетические щиты так и не восстановились. То же самое обстояло и с биотикой. Я выматерилась про себя.   
  
      Я попыталась перевернуться, дабы подняться на колени, но лишь издала судорожный вздох, чуть пошевелив левой ногой. Я едва могла её ощущать, но даже малейшее движение посылало тысячи осколков боли, настолько сильных, что я едва могла сдержать крик. Малая лужица крови, медленно растекавшаяся подо мной, теперь ярким красным пятном выделялась на полу, на что я снова выругалась. И на этот раз в голос.   
  
      Шепард двинулась взглянуть на меня, и её глаза широко распахнулись, прежде чем она махнула напарнику прикрыть нас. Отнюдь не нежно, она повернула меня на бок, чтобы получше рассмотреть ранение на ноге, бормоча что-то о «настоящей грёбанной броне». И я готова согласиться с ней. Обычно преимущество не обременённых движений имело перевес по сравнению с большой, но надёжной защитой тяжёлой брони. Однако сегодня пару слоёв между мною и этим взрывом были бы очень даже кстати.   
  
      — Глубокий порез, — глухо изрекла солдат, используя руку в качестве тяжа на рану, пока рылась в сумке в поисках аппликаций панацелина. И если я думала, что боль была невыносимой раньше, то сейчас она не шла ни в какие рамки с теми ощущениями, когда рука военной реально _сильно_ давила. — Должно быть, одна из частей контейнера откололась при взрыве. И, по-видимому, он не вошёл достаточно глубоко, чтобы перерезать все мышцы, если ты всё ещё можешь двигаться, но я не уверена, что ты сможешь стоять.   
  
      Я кивнула, крепко стиснув челюсти, а пальцы Шепард наконец-то нащупали панацелин, что был мне так нужен. Она оторвала верхушку пакета зубами, прежде чем залить полупрозрачную жижицу в порез на бедре. Дыхание, что я так долго удерживала, теперь вырвалось во вздохе облегчения, как гель, образовав своеобразную затычку, начал быстро затвердевать. Место ранения слегка онемело, достаточно, чтобы удержать боль от распространения, и Шепард пару раз легонько постучала по корке, дабы убедиться, что всё хорошо застыло.   
  
      — Всё хорошо, — одобрила женщина, прежде чем подать руку, чтобы помочь мне подняться, используя неповреждённое колено.   
  
      Исходя из быстрой оценки нашей позиции, нас загнали в угол с отсутствием лазеек, дабы укрыться с, по крайней мере, пятью врагами, выгодно расположившимися на втором этаже. _Да это просто чертовски бесподобно._   
  
      — Так что вы там говорили по поводу ловушки? — поинтересовалась я, тогда как из Шепард вырвался смешок.  
  
      Угнетающим было и то, что враги находились в укрытии, обстреливая нас под нелепым углом, но у них был ещё целый день впереди. На одном из плеч офицера виднелось пятно крови, где пуля, пройдя сквозь защиту, вонзилась в плоть. Я разглядела блестящую фактуру панацелина, что её костюм вспрыснул на поражённый участок, но движения конечности стали заметно медленней. Гаррусу, по-видимому, удалось избежать серьёзных ранений, и теперь он каждые пару секунд то и делал, что тряс головой, пытаясь сбросить остаточный звон в ушах от атаки.  
  
      Я поняла, что буду полезной, если нападу с фланга; навряд ли мне удастся сдвинуться отсюда хоть на дюйм. Выждав, пока наёмники станут вести себя беспечно, настолько, чтобы начать показывать макушки из-за ограждения, я отыскала взглядом Гарруса, что, кратко кивнув, потянулся к своей снайперской винтовке. Как только его оружие оказалось в полной боевой готовности, я ударила по стенке перезагрузкой. Умение достигло одного наёмников, от чего мужчина задёргался в судорогах, как электрический ток разлился по его телу. Секундой позже голова врага исчезла с нажатием Гаррусом спускового крючка.   
  
      Брызнула кровь, заляпав забрало наёмницы, стоявшей рядом с ним, от чего та, споткнувшись, отшагнула в сторону, отчаянно пытаясь вытереть хоть часть помехи. В миг, когда она вышла из укрытия, я выстрелила ей в плечо, давая турианцу достаточно возможности засадить пулю в череп.   
  
      Нам повезло с этими штурмовиками, но оставшиеся трое оказались в более укреплённой позиции, чем раньше, — находясь в углу двух стыкующихся между собой стен, огибающих этаж и тем самым защищающих с двух сторон. Один из наёмников отвёл руку, и Шепард с Гаррусом, взяв меня под руки, потащили назад, убегая от гранаты, что, перелетев через помещение, упала на пол рядом со столами.   
  
      — Кто там, блять, дохуя такой умный использует так много взрывчатки в столь малом помещении? — гневно чертыхнулась женщина. — На нас целое здание может рухнуть, ведь конструкция-то не крепкая!   
  
      — Ты же сама понимаешь, что мы поступили бы так же, будь у нас хоть одна бомба. Какая жалость, что ты решила отказаться взять с собой ракетную установку, да, Шеп? — съязвил Вакариан сквозь сизый дым, наполняющий комнату после последнего взрыва.   
  
      Проигнорировав его, Шепард громко озвучила следующий план действий:   
  
      — Ладно, моя сингулярность — не самое лучшее, что могу предоставить, но, думаю, что смогу вытащить, по крайней мере, одного мудака из-за стены. Вы, двое, сможете быстро сориентироваться, когда это случится?   
  
      — Похоже, это единственное, на что мы сейчас способны, — согласилась я, представив картину. — В противном случае, мы не сможем подобраться к ним ближе. — Хоть Шепард и издала звук, характерный для раздражения от моего замечания, цельного ответа она не дала.   
  
      Выразительный взгляд спрашивал нас о готовности, когда вдруг в помещении раздался звук, напоминающий пощёчину, и вслед за ним образовалась сингулярность. К одному из «счастливчиков» удача явно повернулась не той стороной, когда её за ногу стало засасывать в воронку, а после — резко подкинуло вверх. После снятия щитов моей перезагрузкой, Гаррус проделал чистый выстрел сквозь шлем напавшей, и тогда её уже безжизненное тело подобно кукле стало парить вокруг быстро угасающего всплеска нулевого элемента. Клочок энергии красочно взорвался при контакте, ослепляя двух оставшихся врагов, скрывающихся за стеной.   
  
      Шепард сорвалась. Буквально взлетев вверх по ступенькам, она решила воспользоваться возникшим преимуществом дезориентации от вспышки и пойти на сближение. Вакариан же последовал прямо за ней, готовый открыть прикрывающий огонь в случае надобности. Всё закончилось, когда она подобралась достаточно близко. Зарядом коммандер сломала шею одному из наёмников, тогда как другому, приставив дуло дробовика к нижнему краю шлема, фонтаном картечи снесла голову, от чего тело с глухим стуком упало на пол.   
  
      Гаррус поморщился в отвращении.  
  
      — Вот обязательно нужно было?   
  
      На это Шепард лишь кивнула в растерянности и повернулась спиной, дабы рысью направиться за контейнеры, где я всё ещё сидела в нелепой позе. Мне удалось осторожно подняться, тяжело опираясь о ящик, и я рассмотрела наш маршрут разрушений. Выжженные следы от биотики на почти что каждой поверхности обеспечивали фон для красных пятен, теперь стекающих по контейнерам. Бесчисленные взрывы тоже оставили за собой тонкий слой гари по всей комнате. Это, на самом деле, было отвратительно, сколько пролитой крови мы втроём устроили вместе. Глазами проследовав по пути Шепард вверх по лестнице на второй этаж, где лежали разбросанные трупы, я нахмурилась от вида месива, ранее именуемого телом, прежде чем то встретилось с дробовиком. _Это действительно гнусно. Я теперь всегда буду держать пистолет при себе._   
  
      Солдат приземлилась рядом со мной и, сняв шлем, начала очищать забрало от брызг крови, а после предложила мне руку помощи. С гордостью я хмыкнула и попыталась перенести часть веса на раненную ногу, чтобы самой продолжить путь.   
  
      А закончилось всё тем, что банально выставила себя дурой, когда от боли нога резко подвернулась, и я упала прямо в её руки. Ошеломляющее чувство _близости_ не заставило себя ждать. Я провела столько времени в окружении людей на «Нормандии», что ощущалось никчёмным против ощущения брони Шепард, врезавшейся мне в грудь, и подобного разряду тока, курсирующего вверх по горлу, от чего стало тяжелей дышать. Сперва вся команда улыбается мне утром, а теперь _это_. Да я даже не знаю, что делать с _этим_.   
  
      Её пальцы крепко сжали мои руки, когда она поймала меня, не дав упасть, и я оказалась прижатой к ней настолько близко, что могла ощутить подбородок женщины на своей голове когда, чуть повернувшись, она попыталась поставить меня на ноги. Я всё ещё опиралась о неё, когда, подняв глаза, увидела её прямо здесь, перед собой. Она смотрела на меня этими тёмными, изумрудными глазами, в которых я воочию могла лицезреть бушующую битву. Это был взгляд, вошедший у меня в привычку за последний месяц. Тот, которым она спрашивала саму себя: друг или враг?  
  
      Мне хотелось уверить её, сказать, что я на её стороне. Но так ли это? Я уже и так утаиваю от неё секреты. Если Призрак прикажет действовать против неё, то думаю, что исполню его волю. Но меня пугал факт того, что я не была уверена: действительно ли поступлю так. Месяц назад — неважно, потратила ли я два года на реконструкцию или же нет — если Призрак отдал бы приказ избавиться от Шепард, то я бы так и сделала. Даже не задумываясь.   
  
      Я резко наклонилась вниз в движении, заставившем женщину вздрогнуть, и она быстро сделала небольшую рокировку: теперь её рука поддерживала меня за плечи. Типичная для неё хмурость снова вернулась на законное место, когда офицер поднялась со мной по лестнице и помогла занять позицию за стеной с несвойственной нежностью, отчего я уставилась на неё в замешательстве.   
  
      Она не заметила. Шепард уже стояла рядом с компьютером, перелопачивая файлы в поисках нужного нам человека, Роулингса. Присев рядом со мной, Гаррус удобно разместил винтовку на стенке, и мы вдвоём начали внимательно высматривать новых врагов.   
  
      — Ладно, — протянула Шепард. — По-видимому, Роулингс защищал факт проведения экспериментов «Цербером» над Рахни. Ну, бля, это я могу рассказать им. Я убила предостаточно этих тварей, подчищая за многочисленными учреждениями твоей организации. — Она перевела на меня взгляд, ухмыльнувшись. _Если она ожидает от меня речей благодаренья от имени «Цербера», то сейчас у неё есть заботы поважней._  
  
      — Также, похоже, он не раскололся, — продолжила коммандер. — А они не смогли расшифровать данные самостоятельно. Которых, кстати, нет на этом сервере; я не смогу подобраться к ним отсюда. Вот моё предположение: найдём Роулингса — или, ну, то, что от него останется — найдём и данные.   
  
      Шепард выглядела жаждущей продолжить дискуссию, но я прервала её громким окриком о подходе новых врагов, вынырнувших с противоположных дверей. На что она резко нырнула вниз, но успела попасть под мерцающую цепь ударной волной нулевого элемента. Женщина свалилась наземь неподалёку от меня, глотая ртом воздух и зажмурив глаза от боли. Её шлем исчез, глупо снятый по окончанию последней атаки, и теперь я могла видеть его блестящее чёрное забрало внизу у ступенек. От испарины волосы Шепард прилипли ко лбу, вылезая из резинки и руша то некое подобие причёски, что было прежде.   
  
      Я увидела наёмников, исчезающих сквозь дверь, и осознание происходящего заставило меня в панике повернуться к двери, ведущею на нашу платформу. Попыталась криком предупредить Шепард, но — либо солдат все ещё не оклемалась от головокружения от ударной волны, либо же шум стрельбы перекрывал звук моего голоса — она не реагировала. Приняв решение, я прижала два пальца к приёмнику в ухе и связалась с Гаррусом, чей шлем всё ещё занимал должное место на голове турианца.   
  
      — Гаррус, нужно, чтобы ты закрыл те двери немедленно. Входящие вниз по коридору. Попытайся перезагрузить плату, дабы удостовериться, что они не смогут пройти. Затем займи место в углу и убедись с помощью своей винтовки, что они пригибают как следует свои головы, — приказала я. На секунду Вакариан взглянул на меня, но после поспешно кивнул, убегая полуприсядя к двери. Я наблюдала за ним, пока он не нырнул рядом с ярко освещаемой панелью двери.   
  
      Наконец, Шепард начала приходить в норму, переводя дыхание. Достаточно, чтобы восстановить биотические силы и рассеять эффект от ударной волны. Она тяжело сползла по стенке рядом со мной, бережно обхватив своё левое плечо. Ох, я поняла, _эта волна пришлась на плечо, что уже и так было раненным_. Я почувствовала симпатию, заметив, что, по крайней мере, слой панацелина остался целым, и рана Шепард не открылась заново.   
  
      Без её шлема я оказалась посвящённой во все маленькие вскрики коммандер, что обычно оставались скрыты под слоем абляционной керамики во время битвы. Казалось до неприличия интимным, что только я могла слышать дыхание, вырывавшееся наружу резкими толчками из страдальческого изгиба её рта, прежде чем столкнулась с бескрайней чёрной гладью. Сейчас её глаза кричали на меня, вопя все эмоции битвы, что ранее скрывались под тенью её забрала.   
  
      Я отвернулась. Выполнив поручение, Гаррус присел в углу, чтобы помешать атакам врага. Но ни его оружие, ни моё не будут полезными против содержимого самобытной маленькой коробочки, только что открытой наёмниками.  
  
      — Шепард, проектируйте барьер. Делайте его небольшим, сугубо на нас троих. Я же обеспечу нас туннельным, но не думаю, что продержу его и пару выстрелов. Силы на исходе, — взяла я управление на себя, махая турианцу пододвинуться поближе.   
  
      Щека Шепард злобно дёрнулась, но времени на спор не было, не тогда, когда я отдала прямой приказ. В нескольких футах от нас замерцала синяя проекция, привнеся в качестве подарка яркую вспышку боли перед моими глазами. Я быстро утёрла струйку крови с носа, но почувствовала на себе взгляд коммандер прежде, чем смогла избавиться от улик. Одна, две, три гранаты взорвались о мой барьер, пока тот полностью не исчез, но офицер сформировала вокруг нас свой собственный, перед тем, как ещё несколько гранат не полетели в нашу сторону.   
  
      — Может, твои силы не были бы настолько истощёнными, если бы ты не пыталась наложить барьер сразу вокруг троих во время первой бомбы. Мы тогда были очень разрознены; я до конца не могу взять в толк, как тебе удалось удержать его, — отчитывала Шепард, неохотно одобряя и, в то же время, осуждая меня. Мы обе вздрогнули, как очередной залп гранат взорвался о барьер, но тот выдержал атаку.   
  
      Я взглянула на неё в удивлении; как-то с трудом помнится, чтобы я создавала защитный купол вокруг себя. _Я действительно выбросила барьер вокруг всех нас?_ Это не совсем звучало в моём духе, но, опять же, за последний месяц многое изменилось.   
  
      Наконец, наши враги бросили вереницу гранат в последней попытке достичь траншейного эффекта, чтобы прорваться, но Шепард выдержала, создав ещё одну биотическую защиту, даже когда её лицо порозовело от усилия. Вскоре, она вытащила автомат из-за спины и _о мой бог, как кто-то, весь взмыленный и забрызганный кровью, может выглядеть настолько привлекательно?_ Встряхнувшись, я быстро переключилась на происходящее и присоединилась к коммандер в быстрой вылазке над укрытием, чтобы просканировать ситуацию.   
  
      Было очевидно, что враг пытался взять вверх над ситуацией, но, без элемента неожиданности и достаточного запаса гранат, что уже визуально сводился к минимуму, становилось уже слишком поздно. Втроём на этот раз у нас было преимущество и, к счастью, боевые действия развернулись достаточно далеко от окопа, в котором мы прятались раньше. Теперь же, мы были адекватно защищены стеной, но то же просматривалось и у врагов, что означало развернувшийся застой в действиях, так как обе стороны бесцельно обстреливали стены и толстые колонны соперника. В довершение ко всему, в одном из углов удачно спрятался инженер, возобновлявший регенерацию щитов для своих ближайших соратников и регулярно отправлявший боевых дронов к нам. Вскоре Шепард зарычала от безысходности.   
  
      Напавшие всё ещё имели численное превосходство, а потому спокойно продолжали посылать людей на нижний этаж, чтобы достать нас. Мы с Гаррусом взяли на себя оставшихся наёмников сверху, пока Шепард имела возможность разобраться с этими заблудшими бедными душами как только те подойдут ближе, а после мы снова возвращались к прежнему: тупик.  
  
      Так было до тех пор, пока я не заметила наполовину заполненный ящик с гранатами, спрятанный под компьютерным столом у прошлых постояльцев. Я указала на это коммандер, на что та ехидно расплылась в оскале.   
  
      — Ты чего лыбишься, Шепард? — вскрикнул Гаррус, прячась после выстрела. — Я думал, ты не хочешь больше заниматься этим.   
  
      — Я имела в виду, что устала геройствовать, дубина ты такая! — заорала она в ответ. Лицо офицера залилось пунцово-красным, из-за чего стало похожим на одну из рожиц Гори, но затем она улыбнулась так, будто бы сейчас ей вручат награду — ослепительно, чудесно и бесподобно. — Но это не значит, что я разлюбила хорошие драки.   
  
      Затем она достала две гранаты для турианского снайпера, потому как тот целился получше, чем любая из нас. С выдернутой Вакарианом чекой, снаряды, перелетев через комнату, отрикошетили от стены, чтобы красочно взорваться радиусом на целых десять футов, вместе с несколькими наёмниками, что вовремя не заметили опасность.   
  
      Мы сконцентрировались на теперь уже последнем враге, саларианце-инженере, чьи боевые дроны имели место ударить меня током. Он был в паре футов от меня, но, всё так же находился в укрытии. Гаррус оставался на платформе с компьютером, к которому мы получили доступ, а Шепард словила пулю через барьер, пока протискивалась ко мне.  
  
      — На что это похоже?   
  
      — Он за столбом, удачно сокрытый из нашего поля зрения. Продолжает посылать дронов, но те быстро приходят в негодность перезагрузкой, — заворчала я, взбешённая.  
  
      — Месть. Мне нравится. Послужит праведной цели за то, что чуть не поджарили мне задницу ранее. Она всё ещё болит, — произнесла коммандер. Рассмеявшись, она улыбнулась мне, хотя улыбка вмиг поникла, когда женщина осознала происходящее. Она снова живо повернулась вперёд.  
  
      — Ладно, ну-ка прикройте меня. Делайте всё, чтобы он так и оставался за тем столбом. А я пойду побеседую, — отдала приказ Шепард, пригнувшись убегая к лестнице. Мы же продолжили засаживать пули в бетон, вынуждая саларианца оставаться в укрытии. Дроны появлялись регулярно, но всех быстро коротило, не успевали те и подобраться к коммандер, что тем временем подкрадывалась к противнику настолько близко, насколько могла.   
  
      Когда она была на месте, я кивнула Гаррусу, чтобы выдвигался вслед за ней, готовый в любой момент прийти ей на помощь, если потребуется. Вспыхнула биотика, и Шепард размытой вспышкой рынулась вперёд. Саларианец закряхтел, когда она вкатала его в стену, держа руку на его шее, сжимая хватку всё сильней и сильней, пока та не хрустнула. И только тогда офицер разжала пальцы, позволив с громким стуком упасть бездыханному телу.   
  
      Шепард вглядывалась в тело чуть дольше положенного, и, без слов, на пару с Гаррусом развернулась ко мне. Каждый из них подал мне руку и подставил плечо для поддержки, и втроём мы прошли к последней двери в учреждении. Там, где точно должен быть Роулингс.   
  
      Шепард стукнула по рубильнику, и дверь неохотно скрипнула, открывая комнату, полную запёкшейся крови. В углу виднелось тело, которое можно было определить как Роулингса, а его кровь стекала по стене рядом, чего не скажешь о стуле, удерживающим его. Желудок предательски скрутило спазмом, но я тяжело сглотнула, чтобы удержать его в узде. Я попыталась глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться, но это оказалась плохой затеей. Труп находился здесь уже достаточно долгое время, чтобы начать разлагаться, источая трупное зловоние. И я предприняла попытку прокашляться, чтобы унять этот дискомфорт настолько незаметно, насколько это было возможно, но, к счастью, никто из напарников не произнёс и слова. Честно, Гаррус не выглядел особо обрадованным картиной, его глаза блуждали по помещению, перескакивая с зрелища каждый раз, когда случайно натыкались на то, что осталось от Роулингса.   
  
      Спокойная как никогда, Шепард быстрым шагом направилась к компьютеру, игнорируя всё на свете. Пальцы взмыли над бурой клавиатурой, пока женщина не остановилась, начав пристально вчитываться. Мельком она окинула меня взглядом через плечо, значение которого я не смогла расшифровать, и продолжила вглядываться в монитор.   
  
      Со вздохом, коммандер обернулась к нам:   
  
      — Данные здесь, — сообщила она без увиливания.   
  
      — В этом-то и суть, да? Мы забираем их с собой на «Нормандию», а после — возвращаем «Церберу». — Я удивилась, почему она так колебалась. Это работа, а денег у нас ни гроша.  
  
      — Ты не хочешь отдавать их «Церберу», — тихо произнёс Вакариан, читая её как открытую книгу и избегая моего взгляда.   
  
      — Скорее всего, это единственно подтверждение экспериментов «Цербера» над Рахни. Также, возможно, здесь могут быть ещё данные касательно их исследований на хасках. Я видела обе твари в одном здании пару лет назад. В здании, в котором эти исследования стоили жизней стольким людям. Если я отправлю их обратно, «Цербер» либо сожжёт, либо уничтожит эти документы, — объяснилась Шепард, нервно расхаживая туда-сюда перед компьютером.   
  
      Я же оставалась спокойной. Я могла... скрепя сердце, понять её точку зрения. Ячейки, оперирующие этими экспериментами, оказались слишком беспечными, что стоило жизни нескольким сотрудникам «Цербера». Это не было секцией организации, которой я крайне гордилась.   
  
      С другой стороны, Призрак пообещал дополнительное финансирование в обмен на возвращение разведданных Роулингса.   
  
      — Серьёзно, Лоусон? Мы потратили недели, собачась о «Цербере», и сейчас ты решила просто промолчать? — потребовала от меня объяснений Шепард и возвращая, таким образом, из мыслей.   
  
      — У вас появились свои собственные планы на эти данные? Мы нуждаемся в деньгах, — напомнила ей я. От чего брови женщины опустились ниже, и, драматически вздохнув, она продолжила ходить туда-сюда.  
  
      — Я могу отправить их Альянсу, — произнесла Шепард угрюмо. — «Цербер» должен предстать перед судом за свои злодеяния.   
  
      — Альянс не совсем чтобы галактический идеал суда и присяжных. Если ты хочешь привести их к ответственности, то отошли данные Совету. Но, думаю, мы оба понимаем, что случится с документом в таком случае: ничего, — подметил Гаррус. — Никто не нуждается в напоминании, насколько ужасным является «Цербер». В противном случае, пересылание данных может усугубить отношение с ними сейчас.  
  
      — Мы могли бы...   
  
      Но перед тем как я смогла завершить речь, меня перебили:  
  
      — Да, да, Лоусон. Я поняла. Мы обменяем данные на деньги. Думаю, моральная часть не имеет никакого смысла, когда на кон поставлена целая галактика, — кисло рассудила Шепард.   
  
      — Нет, я раздумывала, что мы могли бы просто забрать данные на «Нормандию», — поправила я. Шепард поглядывала на меня с явным недовольством, на что я конкретизировала: — Только на «Нормандию». Технически, это все ещё церберовское судно, так что, снова технически, мы вернули документ. А в последующем отчёте укажем, что решили передать файл СУЗИ для расшифровки. В любом случае, она лучше целой кибер дивизии «Цербера».   
  
      — Но у Призрака все ещё есть непосредственный доступ к системам «Нормандии», — заметила Шепард. — И если он захочет удалить данные, то всё также сможет это сделать.   
  
      — Тогда СУЗИ сделает копию, — пояснила я. — СУЗИ — ИИ; уверена, что в ней припрятано множество потаённых углов, чтобы спрятать файл так, что, за целую вечность, ни один человек не сумеет отыскать его.   
  
      — А если я не доверяю СУЗИ, чтобы по-настоящему спрятать это? Она действует согласно протоколам «Цербера», в конце концов, — подчеркнула Шепард.   
  
      Нахмурившись, я пожала плечами.  
  
      — Это не самый идеальный план, но получше, чем просто передать информацию из рук в руки.   
  
      Шепард взглянула на меня с возможной тенью улыбки, что только можно показать.   
  
      — Отлично. Отменная мысль, Лоусон. Так и поступим, — решила женщина.   
  
      — Конечно, Шепард, — произнесла я не без иронии. На что она закатила глаза, но также бережно обняла меня за талию и помогла добраться до корабля.


	13. Дурной звонок

**Джокер**  
  
      Я знал, что рано или поздно она придёт повидаться со мной. Когда дела становятся слишком паскудными, она будто бы срывается с цепей: ей нужно поделиться этим со всеми. Сперва Шепард заглянет к Гаррусу, особенно если захочет хорошенько напиться. В случае безоговорочного принятия она подойдёт к Чаквас. И только потом заскочит ко мне. Мы с ней, ну… у нас обоих слишком много практики в словах поддержки в таких днях, как этот, даже если говорить-то нечего. Не говоря уже о том, что первые два варианта в данный момент не совсем были доступны. Преуменьшение года, что тут скажешь.   
  
      Тема ночи Шепард преисполнена разглагольствований, нарушаемых ойками неловкости и напряжённой тишины. Она взволновано расхаживала по кокпиту, скованно наматывая «восьмёрки» вокруг кресел и извергая в бурлящем потоке едкие комментарии и типичный шум разочарования. Глаза были всё ещё большими и сумасшедшими от её рывка на корабль, а волосы казались прилизанными на одну сторону от длительного ношения шлема.  
  
      Некоторые застёжки на броне оказались раскрытыми — она начала расщёлкивать их, но оказалась отвлечена чем-то другим.   
  
      Женщина приземлилась на краю кресла со-пилота, но затем живо поднялась и, не теряя ни секунды, принялась снова продолжать своё безумное хождение. Разумеется, ей уже удалось оставить на кресле кровавое пятно. Не, ну это просто превосходно. Большое спасибо тебе, Шепард.   
  
      — Это был всего лишь один дурной звонок, — попытался я неуверенно успокоить. Но угрюмость на её лице разыгралась так быстро, будто бы я дал ей пощёчину.   
  
      — А ты знаешь много о таких, ведь так? — прорычала Шепард, поворачивая ко мне голову.   
  
      Из меня как будто бы весь воздух выбили. Ну конечно же, конечно, всё всегда между нами будет возвращаться к Тому Дню. Я думал, что сумел отойти от этого, от этих двух лет страдания и самобичевания. Я думал, она простила меня в тот первый день, когда, обняв, оказалась облегчённой этим «по крайней мере, она смогла спасти меня». Но нет, где-то всё на той же первой неделе на корабле она смотрела на все эти эмблемы «Цербера», окружавшие её со всех сторон, равно как и на свои, теперь уже без шрамов, руки, и поняла, что случилось. Она поняла кого винить, того же человека, что за последние два года я виню не прекращая: меня.   
  
      Шепард вправе винить меня. Я — причина, по которой она умерла. Мне тогда стоило остаться на корабле; я принял ошибочное решение, и коммандер поплатилась за это. Эти мысли сжирали меня изнутри уже довольно долгое время.   
  
      Но сейчас она жива, а мысли пожирают и её.   
  
      Эта приманка простенького разговора да подобных историй о былых временах снова и снова возвращает Шепард ко мне, но та бросит меня так же легко, как скажет «привет». Я стал членом семьи, которого она любит только потому, что у неё нет выбора, и ненавидит за всё остальное. Остаётся лишь гадать, когда она прекратит так смотреть на меня.  
  
      Коммандер, по-видимому, чуть перестала дуться, заприметив выражения моего лица и остановилась, уверенно взглянув на меня.   
  
      — Микрофон был включён? — Слова вырвались сквозь стиснутые зубы, но, затем она задала действительно интересующий её вопрос: — Команда слышала?   
  
      — Я держу его выключенным, — признался я. — Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу выслушивать все эти пыхтения, сопения и драму.   
  
      Я пытался разрядить обстановку, но, похоже, она этого не оценила.   
  
      — Я включил его, когда дела стали вонять горелым. Мы с СУЗИ скоординировали старпома и пилота челнока, — продолжил я, наблюдая, как лицо Шепард становилось всё более и более нечитабельным.   
  
      Тишина, воцарившаяся между нами, угнетала всё сильней.   
  
      — Тебе нужно поговорить с ней. — Не было нужды уточняться о ком это я; Шепард уже покачала головой.   
  
      Но после, вздохнув в измученной гримасе, почесала лоб, признавая поражение.  
  
      — Знаю, — позволила она себе. И плюхнулась в кресло, но затем, снова вскочив, выпрямилась и направилась к двери, оставляя по себе ничего кроме затихшего кокпита и маленького пятнышка крови на краю кресла.   
  


XXX

  
  
 **Гаррус**  
  
       _Несколькими часами ранее_  
  
      Было жарко.   
  
      СУЗИ проинформировала нас, что Корлус подвержен излишней вулканической активности. Но единственное, чего она не упомянула, так это то, что даже с защитой создавалось впечатление, будто бы находишься внутри гигантского вулкана. Я ощущал, как кожа покрывалась волдырями под доспехом, хотя мозг настаивал, что датчики контроля окружения не допустят подобного. Температура на этой помойке была как раз в пределах допустимой для стабильного функционирования снаряжения, более предельной, чем осознание того, что весь мой подлатник промок от пота насквозь.   
  
      Ну хоть когда-то я был благодарен за свои гантлеты — обычно помеха, когда нужно снять непростую цель — потому как, в противном случае, винтовка попросту бы выскользнула из рук.   
  
      Оказавшись в комплексе, где обосновалась наша цель — кроган по имени Окир, — я надеялся, что станет лучше. Но я ошибся. Здание, возможно, было на целый градус прохладней, но куда более затхлое. Мы проводили операцию прямо посреди адского котла.   
  
      На планету мы высадились при полном параде. Наша выездная группа, состоящая из меня, Миранды, Джейкоба, Заида и Мордина, сейчас двигалась за Шепард, чтобы, вломившись на первый этаж, проделать себе путь наверх, где, как мы предполагали, находилась лаборатория Окира. И всё же нам и не снилось то количество трупп наёмников, задействованных в борьбе с нами. Это была схватка за контроль над каждым футом.   
  
      Я быстро заткнул свой внутренний монолог страдания и боли, когда оценил положение Лоусон спустя час от начала штурма. Учитывая жар Корлуса, равно как и запредельные цифры СО2 на пару с токсинами в атмосфере, каждый был вынужден надеть полный тяжёлый доспех. Касуми осталась на фрегате ввиду нехватки костюма по размеру. Первоначально Шепард приписала и Миранду остаться на судне, но женщина, яростно прошествовав в арсенал, взяла вторую (первая уже числилась за Джейкобом) попавшуюся на глаза церберовскую штурмовую броню, хранившуюся там.   
  
      Вот, допустим, темноволосая человек тренировалась в защитном снаряжении во время сессий по просьбе Шеп. Или это был приказ. После её ранения на Лореке Шепард непреклонно настаивала на том, чтобы та носила доспех. То же самое касалось каждого члена команды, уверовавшего, будто бы в открытом бою его может спасти только голая кожа.   
  
      С каждой тренировки вторая по главенству возвращалась измученной, побитой и выдохшейся. Несмотря на её потенциал, костюм оказался подобран не по размеру и был слишком, слишком тяжёлым для неё.   
  
      Для справки, ни одна жалоба не сорвалась с её уст, даже сейчас, на этом адском Корлусе, когда она сидела явно запыхавшаяся рядом со мной, а я единственный, кто был действительно рад, что она оказалась настолько упёртой, чтобы пойти с нами. Может, её движения и были замедлены тяжестью лат. Может, она и не сможет потягаться вровень силами с азари-коммандос. Но биотические способности старпома были доминантными в этом театре действий ввиду эффективности её умственных возможностей.   
  
      Когда тяжёлый пехотинец стал нацеливаться на отряд, Лоусон, вместо того, чтобы спроектировать большую заслонку на всех, создала маленький щит — прямо перед дулом ракетной установки. Снаряд взорвался в лицо стрелявшему, и тот упал наземь в агонии. В другой раз женщина сломала ногу штурмовику, создав биотическую уздечку прямо в его коленном суставе. Это едва стоило ей и малейших усилий, не то что полностью поднять нападавшего вверх, и теперь горемыка беспомощно корчился на земле, пока я не сделал лёгкий выстрел. Она даже умудрилась сдавить шлем вокруг головы наёмника, оставляя того в панике судорожно глотать углекислый газ, пока, опять же, мы не подошли на достаточно близкое расстояние, чтобы пристрелить его. Если бы Миранда не загибалась под тяжестью доспеха, то я бы сказал, что она даже не вспотела.   
  
      Однако мои яркие похвалы невозможно было приписать другим членам отряда. По факту, они заставили меня поёжиться от того, как мало усилий ребята прикладывали в то, что практиковали на тренировочных сессиях на «Нормандии». Пока мы с Шепард и оперативницей «Цербера» работали слаженно (наверное, это из-за нашей совместной вылазки на Лорек), то три других члена отряда действовали асинхронно. У нас всё ещё было слишком много толстолобов, привыкших работать в одиночку. Когда Заиду приказано было занять левый фланг, он отошёл слишком далеко. Подобная тактика хороша для снайпера, но не тогда, когда большая дыра образовалось прямо посредине команды так, что враги могут использовать это как преимущество для себя. Мордин попытался выступить поддержкой Массани, но всё так же оставил нас с проблемой пустого центра. Джейкоб же доказал право первенства быть самым удручающим из всех. Хоть мужчина и был отослан налево к старому бойцу, он так и продолжал дрейфовать, прилепившись к бедру Лоусон, как репейник.   
  
      Наконец, мы поднялись на последний этаж, и ситуация прояснилась: лаборатория Окира находилась прямо над нами. Шепард распределила нас на позиции, и, как и прежде, бывший наёмник зашёл слишком далеко, саларианец последовал, а Тейлор не двинулся в положенное ему место.   
  
      Наёмники наступали. Однако они решили не атаковать центр, как предполагали мы, а, взамен сконцентрировались на слабой, левой, стороне, давя Заида с Мордином, тогда как мы вчетвером находились на противоположном фланге — слишком далеко, чтобы помочь.   
  
      Анализируя происходящее, подруга издала долгий страдальческий вздох. Наконец, она обернулась и скомандовала старпому:  
  
      — Лоусон, налево. Помоги им выбраться оттуда.   
  
      Она кивнула, бросив взгляд на спины атаковавших, прежде чем начать вылезать из укрытия. Рука Шепард незамедлительно втянула оперативника обратно перед тем, как град пуль засвистел рядом.   
  
      — Не иди сюдой, — безосновательно произнесла Шеп. — Не сможешь атаковать с фланга. Здесь, по крайней мере, три цели за бетонным блоком, ждущим, чтобы ты пошла сюдой. Лучше иди в обход и возьми с собой Джейкоба. Мы с Гаррусом прикроем. Просто убедись, что тем двоим предоставилось достаточно пространства для отступления к нам, поняла?   
  
      — Поняла, коммандер, — подтвердила оперативница.   
  
      Мы с Шепард сдерживали врагов, прущих в лобовую, давая максимальную дистанционную поддержку нашему левому фронту. Я истратил множество магазинов просто обстреливая местность, чтобы наёмники не попытались и носа высунуть, но вражеские подкрепления никогда не брезговали возможностью замедлить двух церберовцев.   
  
      Двое церберовских оперативников оказались успешными: они вытащили двух других напарников. Просто оказались недостаточно проворными, чтобы прервать поток пуль, разбивших остатки ослабленного кинетического барьера Массани и застрявших в его нагруднике.   
  
      Шепард быстро приставила к уху палец в движении, активировавшем коммутатор.   
  
      — Лоусон, насколько всё плохо?   
  
      Осторожно присев рядом с Заидом, на пару с учёным они скрылись в укрытии за металлической заслонкой.   
  
      — Панацелин впрыснут, но его запасы теперь полностью опустошены. Кровотечение остановлено, — произнесла она, пальцами внимательно ощупывая края застывающей жижицы. Старший помощник издала беспокойный вздох, что эхом раздался в наушниках. — Шепард, он не в состоянии продолжать. Сейчас Массани стабилен, но ещё одно ранение может повергнуть его в шоковое состояние или же убить.   
  
      Шепард смачно выругалась.  
  
      — Мордин, оставайся с Заидом и присматривай за ним. Вы, двое, идите на сближение, мы проведём крупную атаку по противнику и вернём себе укрытие в центре. Когда враги станут отступать на платформу, разделимся и ударим с обеих сторон. Нужно двигаться быстро и зачистить этаж. А после, как будет достаточно безопасно, позаботимся о раненом, — приказала Шепард, её голос звучал низко и быстро от нетерпения. — Бегом!  
  
      Мышцы в ногах противно заныли, когда вместе мы бросились вперёд, обстреливая любые части тела противника, виднеющиеся в поле нашего зрения из их укрытий, и перебежали под защиту бетонных стен в паре футов от нас. Ещё один сигнал от Шепард, и мы двигаемся дальше, дальше и дальше, пока, наконец, не приблизились к наёмникам настолько, чтобы реально подкосить их ряды.   
  
      Наша группа заняла центр, и я нашёл хорошую позицию, где, присев на пару секунд, расчистил весь путь вперёд с помощью винтовки. Сейчас мы находились на огромной площадке, на середине которой открывался вид на уровень снизу. Край оказался окружён низкими подпорными стенами, что сейчас противники использовали в качестве укрытия рядом с платформой. Я разместился прямо напротив них, заняв этот вырез и выставив винтовку на стенке, когда начал обстрел. Автомат лежал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так что я мог быстро сменить оружие в случае надобности.   
  
      — Отличная позиция, Гаррус. Оставайся здесь и не подпускай их, — произнесла Шепард, уже обернувшись, чтобы уйти. — Лоусон, Тейлор, осталось не так много. Делаем заряд с обеих сторон. Вы вдвоём заходите справа; я слева.   
  
      Они быстро разошлись, но Миранда, застопорившись, присела на долю секунды и взглянула через плечо. Она загорелась голубым и измученным движением сконструировала экстра биотический барьер вокруг Шепард прежде, чем двинуться за Джейкобом. Только после этого я увидел, как она укрепила собственный барьер.   
  
      Я насупил взгляд в раздумьях. Чёрт, интересно, как часто она так делает? Шепард-то хоть заметила?   
  
      Лазурная вспышка заслепила глаза: коммандер, наконец, стала готовиться к заряду. Нулевой элемент красочно расцвёл, когда взорвался о деформацию, что Шепард успела поставить как щит впереди себя. Мне удалось совершить пару выстрелов, но троица буквально раздавила четверых находившихся между ними противников и без моей помощи.   
  
      Единственным момент беспокойства наступил, когда последний наёмник не пал как ожидалось. Мужчина пытался подняться на ноги позади Лоусон, подтаскивая к себе в руки пистолет, чтобы выстрелить. Я крикнул ей об этом, но, как оказалось, в этом не было нужды, когда Миранда резко крутанулась. Намного быстрей, чем, я думал, она может в таком тяжёлом доспехе. Она предплечьем подбила вверх ствол нападающего, одновременно зарядив ногой ему по лодыжке. Послышался неприятный треск на пару с душераздирающим воплем, когда мужик свалился на пол. Оперативница выстрелила ему в забрало шлема, разбивая защитное стекло вдребезги и, не теряя ни минуты, выстрелила ещё раз, но в голову.   
  
      Никто не проронил и слова, и лишь гул машин заполнял эфир, как все мы тупо таращились на неё. Оперативница взглянула на нас.   
  
      — Что? — потребовала она ответа, смотря в первую очередь на Шепард.   
  
      — Пошли, проверим, как там Мордин с Массани, — ответила Шепард и унеслась, ожидая, что мы последуем за ней.   
  
      Когда мы прибыли на место, бывший наёмник уверенно разговаривал, прислонившись к стене, но одно сканирование омни-устройством Миранды, и она уже мотает головой, мол «нет». Шепард издала обречённый вздох.   
  
      — Тейлор, тащи Заида обратно на судно. Нужно двигаться дальше, — отдала приказ Шепард, потирая лоб и не особо замечая наличие шлема.   
  
      — При всём уважении, коммандер, но вы не сможете продолжать такое задание лишь с тремя бойцами. Это опасно, — возразил Джейкоб. На что Шепард хмуро уставилась на него, вздёрнув свой маленький подбородок резко вверх.   
  
      — Не тебе решать, что мне делать, а что — нет. И это не считая того, что мы здесь уже целый блядодень. Сейчас разойдёмся, и, кто его знает, что за подмогу они утаили за углом. Тогда мы снова сгруппируемся, но уже с раненым, — пояснила Шепард. И я не мог не согласиться с ней. С самого утра мы двигались со скоростью одноногого волуса, а повторить подобное завтра нам — истощённым сегодняшним боем, — покажется адом.   
  
      — Так что двигай, когда Заид будет готов, и притащи его на корабль настолько быстро, насколько тебе удастся, — снова отдала приказ Шепард, тон её речи не скрыл нетерпения.   
  
      Сейчас же, после своей трудовой закалки в СБЦ и последующих путешествиях на «Нормандии», я быстро понял, что человеческий язык тела может показывать себя как в довольно взрывных терминах, так и в весьма малых. И это ситуация была подтверждением последнего. Если бы я не наблюдал так внимательно, то не заметил бы, как Джейкоб чуть повернул голову к Миранде, будто бы ожидая её одобрения. Это вполне объяснимо, по крайней мере: Тейлор, по сути, работает под её началом уже года два как. А она же, к сведенью, бережно удерживала это нейтральное выражение лица, на что Джейкоб, наконец, отдав честь Шепард, отошёл к Заиду.   
  
      Был бы я другим турианцем, то подумал бы, что ситуация уладилась. Но на самом деле заметил, как хмурость Шепард стала ещё больше, формируя резкие углы рта, а лицо мисс Лоусон выглядело чересчур спокойным, ложно расслабленным, но не способным скрыть лучи тревоги, образовавшиеся возле глаз.   
  
      Тишина накалялась, пока Шепард, наконец, развернувшись на каблуках, не направилась к пандусу, по которому мы сможем пройти к следующей платформе. Миранда последовала следом, а мы с Мордином, два пришельца среди людей на «Нормандии», дружно пожали плечами прежде, чем двинулись за ними.  
  


XXX

  
  
      Как говорят люди: беда не приходит одна. И это самое подходящее выражение для такого дня, как этот. Встретившись лицом к лицу с небольшой армией наёмников, мы лишь поняли, что нам придётся сразиться с кроганами и ИМИРом. И, конечно же, единственный кроган, благосклонный к нам и способный помочь, Окир, был слишком занят какой-то дичью с тест-инкубатором. Разумеется, сперва ему нужно было нагородить кучу пустых слов о генофаге, дабы убедить нас пойти на суицид, чтобы он успел сохранить свой труд. Очевидно, бросить инкубатор с кроганом, что он растил, не являлось допустимым вариантом.   
  
      Я точно уверен, что в тот момент мы с Шепард единогласно сочли, что, связав по рукам и ногам рептилию, мы смогли бы быстро увести Окира с планеты. Так или иначе, сегодня шансы на удачу явно были не в нашу сторону.   
  
      И вот мы здесь, прикованы к задней платформе, загнаны за тонкую металлическую заслонку, что ограждала от абсолютного изрешётчивания здоровенным ИМИРом, стреляющим во всё, что движется. Кроганы наступали с обеих сторон, пока какая-то безумная женщина по имени Джедора издалека осыпала нас ракетами. Я устал. Мы все устали.   
  
      — Ого, да у меня флэшбеки с кроганского восстания, — произнёс я с хрипотцой.  
  
      Ответ Шепард зазвучал с помехами через коммуникатор в шлеме:  
  
      — Гаррус, чайник ты отмороженный, тебя тогда даже в зародыше не было.   
  
      — Зови это памятью предков, — пошутил я. И поднял всем настроение. Одновременно с удачным взрывным выстрелом Джедоре в плечо.   
  
      — Уверена, если бы Мордин был здесь, — раздался следующим голос Миранды. Тяжёлый и запыхавшийся, — он бы изложил все аспекты в пользу того, что подобная память предков является полнейшей чепухой.   
  
      Учёный был отослан в лаборатории, дабы убедиться, что Окир — причина, по которой мы здесь, — всё ещё жив, когда сигнализация в лаборатории утихла. Так что мы остались втроём. Шепард, наш таран, взяла на себя правый фланг нашей узкой платформы. Она поставила меня по центру, лучше защищённого и с приказом использовать какие угодно приёмы, чтобы избавиться от Джедоры. За Лоусон остался левый фланг, который, к слову, имел мало пространства для маневрирования, превратившись во что-то, напоминающее кулачный бой. Обычно я бы поставил на её силы против любого крогана, но усталость старпома оказалась видна невооружённым глазом.   
  
      План Шепард не был таким уж и плохим, но мне показалось, что я намного лучше бы управился с защитой левой стороны с моим-то автоматом. По-видимому, единственной причиной, по которой женщина не заняла центр, оказалось то, что это самая выгодная позиция вести бой. Шеп пришлось бы довериться Миранде, отдающей приказы, а, упрямая до ужаса, она даже не удосужилась рассмотреть такой вариант.   
  
      Может, мне стоило быть более настойчивым в оспаривании её назначения. Нужно вытащить отсюда старшую помощницу, словил я себя на мысли. Вот только проблема заключалась в том, как это сделать?   
  
      Но Шепард была уже далеко. Отдав мне центр, она предоставила мне хороший обзор на поле битвы, не заметив борьбу церберовского оперативника на другом конце площади. Она вскинула ракетную установку и теперь полностью сконцентрировалась на мехе, однако, похоже, что прицел сбит, потому как снаряды шли врассыпную. У меня заканчивались магазины для штурмовой винтовки, и я оставил один бесценный термозаряд для снайперки.   
  
      — Шепард, у нас реальная проблема, — произнёс я в шлем.  
Перепроверив, Шепард выматерилась.   
  
      — Гаррус, уходи с центра. Я продолжу отвлекать роботов со своей позиции. — Отстегнув со спины дробовик, она вытащила термозаряд и передала мне. — Это моя последняя обойма. Молись, чтобы одна из этих ракет достигла железяки, и дуй спасать Миранду.   
  
      Они будто бы учуяли слабость — сразу два крогана решили атаковать женщину зарядом. Я запрыгнул одному из них на спину, пытаясь просунуть палец под шлем, чтобы сорвать его. Заорав, рептилия резко понеслась вперёд в попытке скинуть меня, но я уже когтями разорвал защитную нашивку на гребне и приставил ствол оружия к чувствительной части под низом. Я нажал на курок, и пришелец пал замертво, а я поднялся на ноги. Это убийство дало мне больше места для маневрирования, чего не скажешь о второй по главенству.   
  
      Покуда ей удалось выбить дробовик из рук нападавшего, тот приспособился — не так, как ожидала старпом — и, схватив её теперь уже свободными руками, бросил в стену. Тяжёлая броня была достаточно прочной, чтобы предотвратить множественные переломы, но наверняка будут синяки и ушибы. Я заметил, как у неё из носа потекла кровь; её биотика на исходе. Я побежал к ней.   
  
      Я услышал взрыв и крик триумфа, когда Шепард умудрилась прибить ИМИРа, и после она пронеслась рядом со мной в виде голубого пушечного ядра в попытке спасти Миранду. Это сработало, да, пока я не понял, что втроём мы составили лёгкую мишень.   
  
      И тогда Джедора выстрелила в меня.   
  


XXX

  
  
      В ушах был какой-то странный шум, постоянный и раздражающий. Я не мог ни думать, ни двигаться. Я... парил? Нет, подо мной было тело. Оно несло меня. Я посмотрел вниз и увидел много белого вперемешку с голубым. Кровь? Моя? В груди ныло, а сейчас я мог прочувствовать каждый кропотливый шаг, что совершал нёсший. Я должен знать, кто это... тёмные волосы... Белый. Столько белого. Как я попал сюда?   
  
      — Давай его сюда, Лоусон, — услышал я приказ Шепард. Я почувствовал, как голову подо мной покачали. И, ого, это маленькое движение оказалось болезненным до чёртиков. И я услышал стон. Должно быть, это был мой, так как движение внизу застыло.   
  
      — Я сильней, чем выгляжу, Шепард. Путь на выход из комплекса чист, пока что, и Джокер может отправить за нами челнок. Вам нужно вернуться в лаборатории, — заявила Миранда.  
  
      — Мы уже отправили Мордина, когда сирена утихла, — воспарила коммандер. Голова снова покачалась, а я вскрикнул.  
  
      — А теперь он не отвечает. Подумайте о миссии, Шепард, — проворчала другая женщина.   
  
      Я услышал, как тяжёлые шаги, удаляясь, затихли.   
  
      Реальность начала возвращаться ко мне по крупицам, в суматохе цветов. Руки голубоглазого человека скользили по броне, отчаянно пытаясь удержать непосильную ношу. Я чувствовал, как её узкие плечи врезались мне в бок — я оказался слишком большим по сравнению с ней, чтобы она могла быстро двигаться. Шаг. Шаг. Пауза. Столько крови. Мне казалось, что я мог услышать, как она вытекает из меня на бетон, когда мы шли. Наверное, это всего лишь моё воображение.   
  
      Я даже не понял, как вырубился, как резкая боль в руке вернула меня в реальность. Огромные голубые глаза зависли надо мной, но я не мог разобрать, что женщина говорила. Человеческая речь. Человеческая? Благо до меня дошло, что переводчик выключился. Я заметил, что видел само лицо старшего помощника: она сняла шлем. Я оглянулся. Мы на челноке, но он не двигался.   
  
      Вокруг всё стало вращаться, как на карусели, когда ещё одна игла вошла мне в вену. Стимулятор. Старпом вколола мне стимулятор. Её руки снова оказались надо мной, и я увидел, как она заливает панацелин в щель в доспехе. Мед. интерфейс брони, похоже, использовал все запасы, но Миранда, должно быть отыскала на борту ещё одну упаковку.   
  
      Скорее всего, из меня вытек невообразимый объем крови; я не мог не глазеть на это. Кровь была даже на лице моей спасительницы, когда она случайно потёрла его рукой. Она выглядела взволнованной и всё продолжала говорить, но я наконец почувствовал, как боль утихает. Старший помощник пару раз стукнула кулаком по металлической перегородке, говоря пилоту взлетать.   
  
      Когда я снова открыл глаза, то вокруг оказалось больше белого. Не было больше голубого, не было больше Миранды. Я ощутил под собой кушетку. Медотсек. Мы снова вернулись на «Нормандию».   
  
      — Шепард, выметайся!   
  
      Она запротестовала. Я услышал громкий грохот о стену.   
  
      — Я просто хочу помочь, — промямлила Шеп, её голос невероятно тих. Я никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы она говорила так с Чаквас.   
  
      — Ты мешаешь. Так что на выход! — настаивала доктор. Её слова чертовски громко застучали в голове.   
  
      — Это моя вина. Ох, Господи, это я во всём виновата. — Я услышал, как она расплакалась прежде, чем звуки стали приглушенными. Должно быть, они всё-таки выставили её за дверь.   
  
      И я снова закрыл глаза.   
  
**Миранда**  
  
      Эта часть Цитадели оказалась темней, освещённой лишь неоновыми вывесками разнообразных ночных клубов и ресторанов. Рябь огней мельтешила и на фоне: от постоянного тока автомобилей, мчавшихся в только им известные назначения. Было шумно. Хаотично. И я возвышалась над этим, наблюдая свысока.   
  
      Со своего балкона я увидела группу солдат, вывалившихся с бара дальше по улице. Даже не присматриваясь, становилось сразу ясно, что это их первый увольнительный: лица тщательно выбриты, а одежда подобрана неумело после столь долгого ношения формы. Это было так странно, что я, проведя столь долгое время на корабле, смогла сразу заметить подобное.  
  
      Здесь была азари, медленно шедшая сквозь череду людей, одетая в серебристый наряд, как раз подходящий для такого рода ночных клубов, в который она направлялась. От меня не скрылся её томный взгляд, брошенный через плечо, и я представила, что инопланетянка искала друга или возлюбленного, что не пришёл вовремя. Громадный кроган вместе с турианцем шествовал прямо за закутанной в серебро азарийкой, привлекая к себе столько внимания, сколько и не ожидаешь. Вражда между турианцами и кроганами по-настоящему так и не утихла настолько, чтобы кануть в лету, но эти двое шли рядом очень близко друг к другу, слегка соприкасаясь руками и нервно озираясь по сторонам на толпу, таращащуюся на них. Хоть я их и не знала, но уже предположила отчаянный роман изгоев, порицаемый социумом, когда до конца не осознаешь, что влюбился во врага, пока не становиться слишком поздно, чтобы отступить назад.   
  
      Я всего лишь ещё одно лицо в толпе, этой ряби глаз, губ и щёк, о котором быстро забываешь, едва отступив на пару шагов, и я упивалась анонимностью. Я не понимала, насколько долго пребывала в тесноте стен «Нормандии», пока не освободилась и, хотя обстоятельства импровизированного отпуска были плачевными, я чувствовала, что наконец могу дышать свободно, без каких-либо стеснений в груди. Я провела два года на маленькой станции «Лазарь» и думала, что подготовила себя к любым состояниям, уготованным мне длительным круизом на космическом корабле. Но на «Лазаре» у меня была собственная комната, в которую я могла уйти, изо дня в день работая с разным персоналом. Там было пространство, и я могла побыть наедине с собой.   
  
      Здесь нет места «Нормандии», где осталась дверь в каюту и гремучая смесь из коммандер, для которой открыть эту дверь — лишь вопрос желания. Каждый день я видела одних и тех же настолько часто, что уже знала о них почти всё. Было невозможным не услышать сплетни. Я знала, кто с кем спит, а кто беспокоится за семью из-за проживания на такой-то-такой-то колонии. Мне не хотелось знать так много обо всех этих людях. Даже больше, я не хочу, чтобы они знали обо мне. Мы профессионалы, и всему есть границы. И всё же сегодня я проснулась от запаха кофе, дожидающегося меня на рабочем столе. Как я и люблю.   
  
      Этот скромный жест стал последней каплей. Я сошла с корабля даже не позавтракав и отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от этого напряжения после двухдневной поездки от системы Имир на Цитадель. Наконец, мы пришвартовались, Гарруса транспортировали в больницу, а я сбежала на этот балкон ресторана. Здесь мне не нужно думать, что произойдёт, если Вакариан окажется не в состоянии продолжать выполнять задание с нами. Мне не нужно думать, как сильно ноют руки и ноги от несения, — хоть она и была облегчена биотикой, — несколько сот фунтового раненного турианца на расстояние больше мили. Мне не нужно видеть этот мёртвый взгляд в глазах Шепард, когда она в буквальном смысле устроила лагерь возле медотсека и зала столовой, отказываясь уходить далеко от своего друга.   
  
      Я особенно не хотела думать о тревожном сообщении, что получила об Ориане сегодняшним утром. Сейчас это неважно; флажки угрозы могут ничего и не значить. Вот только снедающее беспокойство никуда не делось, а разум кипел над вещами, о которых нужно будет позаботиться, если её безопасность действительно под угрозой. Мне придётся увезти её, вырвав из объятий семьи, и к чёрту отца за его постоянное стремление всё испортить.   
  
      Сидя на окутанном мраком балконе, мне, наконец, подвернулся момент передышки. Коммандер находилась на беспечном расстоянии в больнице, а я не оставила никаких заметок, где нахожусь. Отслежка на инструментроне выключена, хотя, в случае опасности, «Нормандия» могла отследить меня. В таком случае, я могла объявить себя вне службы. Чтобы побыть здесь. И наблюдать за этим потоком людей. И больше ничего.   
  
      — Если бы я хотела быть побеспокоенной, то сказала бы, куда иду, — произнесла я со вздохом возмущения, когда услышала знакомые, размеренные шаги позади себя.   
  
      Я решила не утруждать себя оборачиванием, чтобы идентифицировать своего посетителя. Жар от её тела был так близок ко мне, что было невозможно не узнать её. Я заёрзала от неуютности.   
  
      Подойдя к маленькому столику, я чуть наклонила бокал вина. Знак, что Шепард расценила как «садись». Какое же это облегчение — наконец отойти от неё, но в то же время и разочарование. Как же ненавижу эту радугу эмоций, смеющихся и рычащих внутри меня.   
  
      — Думаю, это моя вина, что не отдала прямого приказа СУЗИ не сообщать о своём местонахождении, — проворчала я. Женщина лишь двусмысленно пожала плечами и поставила немеченый ящик рядом со стулом, на который уселась сама. Я закусила губу, пытаясь не сорваться в вопросе, что там. Скорее всего, это ещё один лат доспеха или комплектующее оружия, которое однозначно нужно. Шепард не стала бы растрачивать деньги так быстро после последнего ЧП. Я удержала себя от навязчивого желания прямо сейчас проверить счета заданий на устройстве, но вместо этого продолжила лицезреть Шепард.   
  
      Хоть раз она оделась в нормальную одежду, а не броню или форму. На ней прямые с открытой лодыжкой джинсы и кеды, что я никогда прежде не видела. Её рыжеватые локоны теперь ниспадали на плечи, хаотическими волнами обрамляя маленькое угловатое лицо. Весьма неподходяще для заведения такого класса, но Шепард, по-видимому, было всё равно. Она даже не смотрела в мою сторону. Под неизменной N7-курткой я заметила свою запасную блузку, пропавшую из шкафчика почти с неделю как — последний пункт в длинном списке личных вещей, исчезнувших из каюты. И когда она только находит время воровать моё имущество?   
  
      Я нахмурилась, но не сказала ни слова. Она делает это в ребяческой попытке разозлить меня, а любое обжалование только повышает её эго. Что более важно, я сконцентрировалась на своей раздражённости в яростной попытке притупить эту вспышку тепла, что разлилась внизу живота, как только решила помалкивать, думая о Шепард, носящей мои вещи.   
  
      К счастью, она не заметила мой взгляд, — что, по факту, длился, по крайней мере, с минуту — пока она ничего не делала, кроме того, что нервно теребила ножку полного бокала вина. Я вздёрнула бровь. Шепард была не из тех, кто волнуется.   
  
      — Шепард, — произнесла я кротко, но строго, будто бы подсказывала. — Должна быть причина, почему вы здесь.   
  
      — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — процедила женщина, всё ещё выглядя недовольной из-за пребывания в этом месте.   
  
      — Конечно же, вам бы сейчас лучше быть в больнице с Гаррусом, — произнесла я, чуть пригубив вина.   
  
      — Да, я была там, но они сказали, что ему нужно несколько часов отдохнуть прежде, чем он проснётся. И это важно. — Она наконец встретилась со мной взглядом. Я же откинулась на спинку кресла, ожидая продолжения. — Я пришла извиниться.   
  
      Я чуть вином не поперхнулась.   
  
      — Смотри, я работала со здравомыслящим, в кавычках, кроганом-наёмником, являюсь близкой подругой турианца с довольно обширным понятием о галактическом праве и даже позволила дочери врага присоединиться к команде. Завербовала безумного учёного из рода саларианцев, выращенного в инкубаторе крогана, а вскоре ещё и отпетую преступницу, содержащуюся на настоящей тюрьме-корабле, — выпалила на одном дыхании слабо отрепетированную речь Шепард.   
  
      — Я знакома с досье. К чему вы клоните? — перебила её я, отчего та нахмурилась.   
  
      — К тому, что ты едва подходишь к составу, когда дело доходит до поступков, которые другие члены экипажа могут совершить, — пояснила она, а я изрядно разозлилась от подобного подтекста.  
  
      — Я бы не стала себя недооценивать, — огрызнулась я, и Шепард, хмыкнув, красочно закатила глаза.   
  
      — Я имею в виду, что, не учитывая твоего отношения к ужасной организации...   
  
      — Организации, вернувшей вас к жизни, — поправила я.   
  
      — Та дай договорить! — рявкнула Шепард, на что я лишь молча сделала глоток вина. — Как я уже сказала, не учитывая твоего отношения к «Церберу», твоя личность не дала мне весомых доводов усомниться в тебе. И я поступила с тобой несправедливо, несмотря на твои действия, и, опять же, ты хорошая поддержка для команды. Если бы я поняла это раньше, то должным образом уделила бы тебе место на поле боя, и сейчас Гаррус бы не лежал в больнице.   
  
      Эти слова звучали натянуто и нелепо, как будто были ужасны на вкус, но она, всё же, произносила их. Её губы так комично кривились в отвращении, что, если бы это не было столь деликатным моментом, я, скорее всего, заливно рассмеялась бы.  
  
      — Мне просто... нужно сказать тебе спасибо, — тихо призналась Шепард. — Чаквас сказала, что если бы не ты, Гаррус бы не выжил.   
  
      — Я уверена, что купила ему лишь пару минут, в лучшем случае. Чаквас же проделала всю работу; мои познания в турианской физиологии весьма ничтожны, — заявила я.   
  
      — Но ты несла его. Гаррус тяжелее нас обеих вместе взятых; я не особо-то и поняла как тебе это вообще удалось. — Пока Шепард продолжала распинаться соловьём, мои мысли вернулись в те мучительные минуты маневрирования с Вакарианом на плечах. Голубая кровь большими пятнами оставалась на земле позади нас, стекая по моей спине и рукам. Я тогда жутко устала и измоталась. А турианец такой тяжёлый. Лучше не говорить Шепард, что в один прекрасный момент я чуть было не уронила его.   
  
      — Я использовала биотику в качестве помощи, — ответила я. — Послушайте, это пустяк. Я просто делала...   
  
      — Не смей, — предупредила Шепард низким голосом. — Не говори такого и прекрати расценивать это, как будто бы это ничего не значит. Оно значит. Ты спасла его. А затем даже не протестовала против отклонения маршрута, чтобы отвезти его на Цитадель.   
  
      Я взглянула на неё с изумлением.   
  
      — Вы думали, что я буду спорить, позволив ему умереть? — потребовала я. — Конечно же, даже вы не могли подумать обо мне так низко.   
  
      — Я не знаю, — произнесла Шепард, качая головой. — Гаррус мог бы поспорить. Вечное это его «всеобщее благо». Эти увольнительные, что мы проведём на Цитадели, могут оказаться днями атаки коллекционеров на ещё одну колонию, пока мы стоим, отвернувшись.   
  
      — Или они могут напасть на колонию в любом случае, — подчеркнула я. — Не похоже, что мы знаем про их шаги наперёд. А Мордину все ещё нужно время, чтобы выработать защиту против роя ищеек.   
  
      — И всё же мне нужно сказать тебе спасибо, — произнесла Шепард и, на секунду, я заприметила проблеск другой Шепард. Тёплой и нежной. И она смотрела на меня как... Нет, прекрати. Не смей.   
  
      Но затем этот взгляд исчез, сокрытый за бережно возведёнными стенами. Хотя они не такие уж и высокие, как прежде.   
  
      — Думаю, мы должны... начать заново. Или как-то так. С чистого листа, — настояла Шепард. Лицо намеренно безэмоциональное. — Мы команда, и сейчас самое время, чтобы мы были ею не просто на словах.   
  
      Тепло, разлившее от признательности Шепард, оказалось с лёгкостью растоптано гордостью, что чуть всколыхнувшись, быстро разбудила зверька, возмущённого клеветой, будто бы это была моя вина. Я сдержала себя, но это чувство глубоко засело, терзая.  
  
      — Что именно это значит? — холодно поинтересовалась я.   
  
      — Больше никаких секретов. Давай расставим все точки над «ё», а после — прекратим лгать друг другу, — предложила Шепард, искренне встретившись со мной взглядом.  
  
      — Вы подразумеваете, что я прекращу лгать вам, — констатировала я. Довод прозвучал резче, чем я предполагала. Закрыв глаза, я сделала глубокий вздох, прежде чем продолжила: — Не похоже, что у вас есть что-то, чего я не знаю.   
  
      Глаза коммандер вспыхнули на долю секунды, но она ничем больше этого не выдала, кроме как чуть поджав губы. Мы обе слишком горды, чтобы признать это.   
  
      — Я хочу доверять тебе, Лоусон, — тихо произнесла Шепард, но, несмотря на все сказанные ею слова, факт того, что она всё ещё использовала лишь мою фамилию, играло роль. — Нам не нужно ненавидеть друг друга.   
  
      — Похоже, вы говорите за нас обеих, — поспорила я. — Я никогда не ненавидела вас.  
  
      Ужасно нежный взгляд промелькнул в глазах Шепард снова, когда она посмотрела на меня, искренне удивляясь. Это оказалось последним, чего я от неё ожидала. Её брови испуганно ссунулись вниз, тогда как она вглядывалась мне в лицо, и, внезапно, я нашла себя такой открытой и уязвимой. Ненавижу, когда её глаза прожигают меня насквозь, на что я быстро отвернулась. А затем возненавидела и себя за то, что отвернулась: никогда, вообще никогда не разрывай зрительный контакт во время спора.   
  
      — Есть вещи, о которых я не уполномочена говорить вам, — подчеркнула я, возвращая внимание Шепард обратно в нашу дискуссию.   
  
      — Разве уполномочие когда-нибудь останавливало тебя? — поинтересовалась Шепард, и я стиснула зубы, рассматривая её.   
  
      — Ладно, — произнесла я. Кратко и доходчиво. — Что вы хотите знать?   
  
      Губы Шепард изогнулись в чём-то наподобие болезненной улыбки. Может, она просекла, что я ничего не обещала, не говорила, что не буду врать. Но это не значит, что я не попытаюсь. Существует малый перечень вещей, о которых я действительно не могу рассказать ей. Исключая вариант открыто спросить её об этом, я не видела причины, почему не могу просвятить её в чём-то, что она так хотела узнать.   
  
      — Ты блокировала мою почту? — выпалила женщина, а я едва удержалась от вздоха негодования. Разумеется, она начнёт именно с этого. Не выбирай что-то настолько простое, Шепард.   
  
      — Да.   
  
      Шепард раздражённо заворчала.   
  
      — Ты не джин, чтобы мне уточняться. «Да» или «нет» не прокатит.   
  
      — Разве я не ответила на ваш вопрос? Насколько больше вы хотите узнать? — дерзко потребовала я.   
  
      — Смешно, а я уж было подумала, ты станешь сотрудничать, не усложняя положение. Моя ошибка, — проворчала Шепард.   
Я вздохнула, признавая поражение. Да будь я проклята, если позволю коммандер скинуть всю вину на меня.  
  
      — По сути, на данный момент вы получили большую часть из всех. Я начала с пересылки самых безобидных писем, что против правил, — призналась я. После того как Гаррус догадался, что происходит, добавила я мысленно. Ей ведь не нужно знать каждую мелочь, так ведь?   
  
      — А те, что безобидны? У тебя они ещё остались? — спросила Шепард, и я кивнула. Сделав глубокий вздох, она робко добавила: — От Лиары?   
  
      Я медленно кивнула, чувствуя как лицо застыло в ожидании.  
  
      — Ты прочла их, — заявила она, даже не удосуживаясь с формулировкой этого в вопрос. — Где она?   
  
      — Иллиум, — произнесла я быстро.   
  
      — Иллиум, — повторила Шепард, её голос слегка сорвался от отвращения. — Твою мать; Ария упоминала... О чём же она рассказывала? Во что ввязалась Лиара?   
  
      — Лиара не совсем чтобы выбирала себе праздничный отпуск. Большинство сделок, совершаемых на Иллиуме, имеют тенденцию оказываться скверными, — предупредила я. — Из услышанного нет ничего хорошего. Она начала работать под началом Серого Посредника, показывая отменные результаты, к моему сведенью. Вероятно, на этом можно было бы и закончить, но Т’Сони развила нездоровый интерес к Серому Посреднику.   
  
      Я пыталась сдержать эту дрожь отвращения и тревоги, возникшем при одном только воспоминании о Посреднике. Но, должно быть, я оказалась недостаточно успешной, так как Шепард странно посмотрела на меня. Я затаила дыхание в беспокойстве, в то время как Шепард продолжала буравить меня взглядом.  
  
      Без сомнений, она обдумывала свой следующий вопрос, и существует целый ворох тех, которые я не жаловала объяснять. Например, почему Лиара преследует Серого Посредника. Шепард завозилась с манжетами куртки с взглядом, граничащим между страстным желанием и гневом, и я уверена, что следующим, о чём она спросит, будет то, на что я не хотела давать ответ.   
  
      — Ещё что-то? — поинтересовалась Шепард.   
  
      Все отмазки разом высохли в горле, и я издала нелепый кашляющий шум, как попыталась сменить тему:   
  
      — Вы не хотите... — Я хотела задать вопрос, но Шепард быстро меня перебила:  
  
      — Я не хочу знать, — произнесла она резко. — Так не столь больно... просто я не хочу знать. И даже не думай переслать мне письма. Это ничего не изменит.   
  
      — Но... — Я снова попыталась возразить, но её взгляд моментально остановил меня. — Ладно. Второе письмо от вашей матери. Вы хотите...   
И Шепард снова меня перебила:  
  
      — Можешь и его оставить у себя, — бросила она жёстко. — Дай догадаюсь: вопрос о деньгах?   
  
      — Прошу прощения, какие деньги? — Я была в замешательстве.   
  
      — Ах, так дело не в них. Ну и ладненько. Андерсону удалось переслать мне большую часть моих сбережений. Наконец-то бумажная волокита закончилась, — объяснила Шепард. Я заметила её краткий взгляд на посылку рядом с ногами. — А учитывая, что деньги были посланы моему самому близкому родственнику, матери, я думала, что она попытается вернуть их.   
  
      Я пыталась удержать беспристрастное лицо, но, очевидно, у меня с трудом это выходило, так как не прошло и секунды, как Шепард добавила с сарказмом:  
  
      — Не парься, Лоусон. В следующий раз, когда я уйду в минус, это не будет связано с бюджетом миссий.   
Была бы я кем-то другим, то, пожалуй, и посмеялась бы с этой шутки. Взамен улыбка, обойдя мою бдительность, проскочила на лице и, на удивление, Шепард неуверенно ответила тем же. Я попыталась скрыть заминку в дыхании.   
И первой прервала зрительный контакт.   
  
      — Тогда я, эм, спрячу их от вас. На случай, если передумаете, — заявила я, сложив руки в замок перед собой, дабы выглядеть более уверенной, чем есть на самом деле.   
  
      — Погоди-ка, ранее, ты сказала: «второе письмо»? Как если бы они обе прислали мне лишь по одному письму? Уже как бы месяц прошёл, — выпалила Шепард, нахмуриваясь.   
  
      По сути, ей и не было нужды услышать мой ответ. С каждой секундой её лицо становилось всё мрачной и мрачней, а губы искажались в гримасе гнева, тогда как желваки становились отчётливей. И всё же, несмотря на всю злость, виднеющуюся на её лице, не думаю, что хоть когда-нибудь видела, как Шепард так открыто проявляла опустошённость. Как один из её кулаков сжал ткань кармана куртки, до меня наконец-то дошло.   
  
      Я поняла, что же женщина подразумевала, назвав себя сиротой тем утром, когда мы были в её каюте. Она никогда не была желанной. Она была сиротой при живой матери, матери, посчитавшей, что одного сообщения будет предостаточно для дочери, чудом вернувшейся к жизни.   
  
      И вот, вот это выражение, что я прекрасно узнаю из тысячи, то, что навсегда останется запечатлённым на моем лице в период детства. Взгляд, что я оставила позади, решив бросить отца и пообещав себе, что никогда больше не позволю подобной власти снова установить надо мной контроль.   
Может, ситуация Шепард и не была такой же, как у меня, но они оказались опасно похожими. Мать Шепард никогда не хотела дочери, равно как и искренне — отец. Я была его наследием, вещью, вполне заменимой, если шла врознь с его стандартами. Отец хотел генетическую копию себя, модифицированную к покорной безупречности. Совершенство его тихо сидело у окна, пока другие одногодки радостно веселились снаружи. Совершенство его тренировалось по восемь часов, а то и больше, на день, дабы стать всем, чем он захочет. Совершенство его притворялось, даже в мелочах, быть идеальным. Наверно, было бы лучше, окажись я полностью без внимания со стороны родителя, подобно Шепард, чем имея только поступки, что делают меня человеком, полностью проигнорированными. Или, может, подумалось мне, глядя на Шепард, обе ситуации чертовски ужасны.   
  
      И всё же одна из моих бережно возведённых стен рухнула, и сердце болезненно защемило симпатией. Прежде, чем я получше обдумала свои действия, я накрыла ладонь Шепард своей на столе, но она уже резко выдернула её, будто бы обожглась. Моя рука осталась нелепо лежать посредине стола, так что я поспешила убрать её себе на колени, усердно стараясь удержать это безразличное выражение лица, дабы Шепард не заметила как сильно меня это ранило.   
  
      — Ты забыла о сообщении от Эшли, что утаила от меня, — наконец произнесла Шепард, нарушая тишину.   
  
      — Я как раз собиралась рассказать о нём, — ответила я оборонительно. Не собиралась; я напрочь забыла о нём. Это пойдёт в копилку «не лги мне» правила? Чёрт подери. — Как вы узнали?   
  
      — Гаррус упоминал, что столкнулся с ней на Цитадели. И, согласно её словам, она прислала мне сообщение, желая встретиться. Сообщение, которого я так удачно не получила, — подчеркнула Шепард.  
  
      — Это... так, — призналась я, слегка сгримасничав. — Я была — как и есть сейчас, раз уж на то пошло — под приказом держать вас подальше от любых отвлекающих факторов.   
  
      — И ты всегда выполняешь, что тебе велено, да? — бросила она с вызовом.   
  
      Гнев в груди зажегся в ответ на её обвинения. Я не лакей, чтобы мною помыкали.   
  
      — Конечно же, нет, — отрезала я. — Но я согласна с приказом. Вы должны признать: при первой же возможности вы бы стремглав рванули на Горизонт, чтобы заполучить давнего товарища в команду.   
  
      — Это объясняет положение с Лиарой, но ко мне пришла Эшли. Почему её-то ограждать от меня? Она никогда не бросит Альянс, чтобы присоединиться ко мне, но было бы здорово просто поболтать с ней! — воскликнула Шепард. — Гаррус говорил, что она планировала встретиться со мной после моего визита к Совету. И когда Эш не появилась, он рассказал мне о её планах. Да я её повсюду разыскивала, а ты... ты просто прошла мимо, не сказав и слова.   
  
      — Я выполняла свою работу. Вы не можете винить меня за это, — выпалила я. Шепард нахмурилась.   
  
      — Что именно ты с ней сделала? — продолжила она допрос, а я позволила себе резкий смешок.  
  
      — Я вмешалась, — произнесла я гладко. — Не стоит переживать. Мне свойственно решать проблемы с помощью тактики, чем просто расстреливать их.  
Шепард мигом уловила неладное и сумела сделать так, чтобы простое закатывание глаз стало выглядеть угрожающе, но помедлила с действительным ответом. Тишина усугублялась, в то время как её пальцы поигрывали с конденсатом на стакане с водой. Видно, она не знала, что бы спросить.   
  
      Сердце забилось быстрей в этом молчании потому, что я знала, знала, что сейчас будет самое подходящее время, если решусь рассказать ей об Элис. Я могла точно сказать ей, почему сделала так, чтобы Эшли исчезла в кратчайшие строки, так как знала о степени её осознанности ситуации. Ведь, как выяснилось, Уильямс говорила правду. Я провела собственное расследование, копаясь в данных «Цербера», и каждый раз, когда вводила «Элис Нисса», интересующий документ оказывался заблокирован. И это было самой худшей частью. Я надеялась, что мой розыск не покажет ничего, но взамен я оказалась обременённой ещё большим количеством вопросов. Однако, существовала одна вещь, в которой я стала уверенной: Элис работала на «Цербер».   
  
      Если я расскажу Шепард сейчас, то мне придётся увидеть то, как её поглотит предательство, чувство, в котором у неё было слишком много практики, но, по крайней мере она будет знать правду. Это её право знать. И всё же из-за того, что Шепард попросила меня придержать у себя её письма, я знала, что будет легче продолжать держать её в неведенье. Но потом окно возможности живо захлопнулась: Шепард, заёрзав на месте, наклонилась к принесённому с собой ящику.   
  
      — Есть ещё что-то, о чём бы вы хотели узнать? — Я задала вопрос быстро, покупая себе больше времени на раздумья.  
Шепард спокойно взглянула на меня, её руки застыли, почти дотянувшись.   
  
      — Нет больше такого, о чём я могла бы подумать, что утаиваешь от меня. Я не заинтересована в корпоративных секретах, пока они не касаются меня. Я бы расспросила побольше о «Лазаре», но сомневаюсь, что пойму хоть половину сказанного, — сдержанно проинформировала меня Шепард. — Но ведь скажешь, если появится что-то, что мне следует знать.   
  
      Последнее предложение она произнесла на половину спрашивая, наполовину бросая вызов, и я замерла. Рассказывать или нет? Считается ли ложью сокрытие информации из-за сочувствия? Но не мне решать за неё. Я скажу ей.   
  
      И я открыла рот, чтобы так и сделать, но взамен получилось лишь:  
  
      — Разумеется, Шепард.   
  
      Девятое пекло.   
  
      Шепард кратко кивнула, а затем нагнулась, доставая ящик на стол. Он оказался простым и довольно большим, но я не заметила никаких опознавательных знаков, подсказывающих, что внутри. Однако женщина уже толкнула его ко мне.  
  
      — Подарок для тебя, — беспечно отозвалась Шепард.   
  
      За неимением слов я лишь тупо кивнула и достала вкладыш. Внутри было что-то очень гладкое, равно как и чёрное, и я поднесла одну из частей к свету, тогда как поняла, что это брендовый новый тяжёлый бронекостюм.   
  
      Деталь, что я держала, оказалась латами на торс, схожая с латами Шепард, но с большей сеткой для дополнительных движений. Я не могла ничего поделать, кроме как тянуться к ящику снова и снова, доставая каждую часть и выкладывая перед собой. Каждый лат бронекостюма казался пёрышком по сравнению с весом брони, в которой я была на Корлусе, но, признаюсь, также она обеспечит надёжную герметизацию и медподдержку.   
Он имел чудесный, превосходный дизайн сверху донизу, с такими же по цвету укреплёнными сапогами. А на левой стороне груди, где на каждой форме красовалась эмблема «Цербера», оказалась маленькая стилизованная версия моих инициалов — МЛ. Прикоснувшись к ней, я оказалась в ловушке из океана эмоций, которые я даже не хотела идентифицировать.   
  
      Увидев оттиск производителя, я ойкнула. Этот костюм не из дешёвых.   
  
      — Тебе нужна настоящая броня. Если честно, учитывая, на какой горе золота сидит «Цербер», я удивлена, что у тебя до сих пор нет подобного. Ну, если не брать в расчёт ту ужасную груду металла, что представляет собой церберовский доспех, обозначенный как стандартный на судне.   
— «Лазарь» изначально не был боевой ячейкой, — прохрипела я. В горле ужасно пересохло, и попыталась прокашляться, чтобы избавиться от этого. — Скоропостижно уйдя со станции, мы многое оставили на борту, но я и не думала сделать перезаказ реквизита... — продолжила я, пытаясь собраться с духом.   
  
      — Оно сделано на заказ, — произнесла я медленно, смотря, как наручи с лёгкостью защёлкнулись вокруг моего предплечья, подобно второй коже. — Как вам...   
  
      — Легко. Просканировала тебя, а полученные результаты передала мастеру. — поведала Шепард, как будто бы это было как два пальца об асфальт — провести сканирование так, чтобы объект исследования не заметил. — Использовав наличку аванса от Андерсона, я оформила заказ ещё в нашу первую остановку на Цитадели. Пришлось чуток прибашлять, чтобы ускорить работу.   
  
      — Во время первой состыковки с Цитаделью? — подтвердила я неверующе. — Вы же тогда ненавидели меня, Шепард.   
  
      — Возможно, — допустила Шепард, — но это не значит, что я хотела твоей смерти. — Я попыталась не особо придавать значение использованному ею прошедшего времени, и что она не исправила себя, сказав, что по-прежнему ненавидит меня.  
  
      Коммандер лишь пожала плечами, а затем продолжила:   
  
      — Слушай, Лоусон, это не значит, что ты мне нравишься, как и не делает нас подругами. Давай просто назовём это знаком примирения.   
  
      В благодарности я провела пальцем, очерчивая изгибы своей новой брони и взглянула на Шепард, что внимательно наблюдала за моими движениями. Её глаза встретились с моими, и стеснение в горле никуда не ушло, оставаясь неизменным. Я хотела сказать ей, как много это для меня значит, намного больше, чем она думает, что она заботится о каждой мелочи моего благосостояния, даже если всё остальное указывает на противоположное.   
  
      Но слова так и остались несказанными, когда я словила себя медленно кивающей взамен.   
  
      После этого наш разговор быстро закончился. Шепард ушла проведать Гарруса в больнице, а я осталась допивать вино, прежде чем отправиться обратно на «Нормандию». Распаковав броню, я изумлённо скользнула пальцами по изгибам лат. К тому же после этого оказалось так уютно вернуться к своей прежней рутине: снять макияж, принять душ, почистить зубы и надеть халат. А после быстрой проверки компьютера я счастливо залезла в ожидающую постель со вздохом удовлетворения.  
  
      Было странным это бурлящее в груди чувство, что так и продолжало кипеть, когда я стала ворочаться на кровати, дабы улечься получше. Я с уверенностью могла заявить, что та толика согласия, которую мы достигли с Шепард, приносила незабываемые ощущения. Не то, чтобы я слишком способствовала этому, дабы заслужить, однако это оказалось более важным шагом, чем я могла себе представить месяц назад.   
  
      И всё же, вот я здесь, готовая пустить всё на самотёк. Коммандер наконец-то смирилась с моим существованием, а мне представилась превосходная возможность раскрыть всё, что знала об Элис с минимальными потерями. Но я сплоховала. И теперь совсем неважно, какое доверие возникнет между нами, оно будет подобно замку на песке: я всегда буду ожидать, когда его выметет из-под нас.  
  
      Я перевернулась, отдавшись во власть окутавшим меня снам. Наверное, проспала с пару часов, когда проснулась от громкого стука в дверь. За ней приглушенный голос о чём-то доказывал, но ему ответил более громкий и чёткий:   
  
      — Не волнуйся; у меня есть доступ, — услышала я бормотанье Шепард.   
  
      В непонятках я едва сумела вылезти из кровати и накинуть халат, тогда как дверь распахнулась, наполняя каюту резкими огнями. Тёмная фигура женщины плюхнулась на дверной косяк, тогда как член экипажа держал её под локоть.   
  
      — Да что, ради всего святого, происходит? — прохрипела я сонно.   
  
      — Прошу прощенья, мисс Лоусон. Я столкнулся с коммандер пару минут назад, и она очень настойчиво хотела прийти к вам, — пояснил матрос. Я живо узнала его как матроса Миллса, одного из нескольких, чей ранг позволял подниматься на вторую палубу с БИЦ.  
  
      — Не понимаю. Вы же твердили, что останетесь с Гаррусом в больнице сегодня на ночь, — молвила я, адресуя непроизнесённый вопрос Шепард.   
  
      — Она сказала... — начал отвечать за неё Редмонд Миллс, но она быстро заткнула его рот ладонью.   
  
      — Чш-ш, — зашипела на него Шепард, не убирая руку. — Я сама могу говорить за себя. Они пинком вышвырнули меня из его палаты. Сказали, что время для посетителей закончилось, и остаться могут только родственники. Я пыталась убедить их, что прихожусь ему сестрой, но они не поверили мне.   
  
      Я покосилась на неё, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть лицо в этом ареоле света, сияющего за её головой. Здесь было что-то не так, но я не могла взять в толк, что именно. Мозг работал лишь на половину от всего потенциала ввиду столь грубого пробуждения. Огни в каюте наконец растормошились от движения, и я смогла разглядеть то, как со стеклянными глазами Шепард направились ко мне шаткой походкой. Это было страшновато, как начало всех снов, снедающих меня каждую ночь, что я так рьяно отрицала, пока она не упала на меня с тихим «уф-ф».   
  
      — Вы пьяны, — поняла я, когда запах алкоголя ударил в нос. Что за кошмар.   
  
      — Ну конечно же я пьяная. Я же почти убила своего лучшего друга, — смазано промямлила мне в плечо Шепард. Она тяжело повисла на мне, обхватив руками в том, что можно было охарактеризовать как очень крепкое объятие.  
  
      В панике я взглянула на матроса Миллса.   
  
      — Её кто-то видел в таком состоянии?   
  
      — Нет, — заверил меня он. — Она выглядела как обычно, пока не исчезла за дверью лаборатории и не попыталась попасть на третью палубу через инженерные ходы взамен лифта. Я пришёл разведать, что за кипиш, когда она свалилась, а так как сейчас каркасная смена и «Нормандия» стоит пришвартованная, то никто более её не увидел.   
  
      — Я не могла поехать на лифте, — защищалась Шепард. А затем уткнулась лицом мне в шею и... ох. Я попыталась разорвать объятия, но она была на удивление сильной даже в этом состоянии и не разжимала хватку. — Миранда увидела бы меня, если бы я прокатилась на нём.  
  
      Я закатила глаза от этой пьяной логики и совершенно ненужно огрызнулась:   
  
      — Да, я бы точно увидела вас через закрытую дверь и веки.   
  
      — Ну же, — я махнула Миллсу помочь мне, — пошли отведём её на верх.   
  
      — Сомневаюсь... — хотел было сказать матрос, но снова был заткнут гневным Шепард:   
  
      — Я не пойду к себе в каюту, — категорически возразила она.  
  
      — ... что она захочет, — виновато договорил Миллс, нервно запустив пальцы в седеющие волосы. — Она, определённо, хотела прийти сюда.   
Я с нетерпением вздохнула, наконец обхватив рукой Шепард за спину, дабы получше распределить на себе её вес, и взглянула на матроса через плечо женщины; я не была уверенной, понравилось ли мне, как он посмотрел на нас двоих.   
  
      — Ты так приятно пахнешь, — вздохнула Шепард мне в волосы, и я почувствовала, как залилась румянцем от макушки до ключиц.  
  
      — Я позабочусь об этом, — заявила я, кивком прогоняя Миллса, прежде чем позвать обратно: — Миллс, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что о подобном экипажу знать не стоит?   
  
      И я подразумевала алкогольное опьянение Шепард — что не было эталоном поведения, о котором я хотела бы, чтобы команда узнала — но затем у Миллса появилось это понимающе выражение лица, и он согласно кивнул. Исходя из своей точки зрения, а затем из его, я поняла какой же двусмысленной оказалась моя просьба. Мне стоило снова позвать его, объяснить ситуацию, но он уже шмыгнул за дверь. Дьявол.  
  
      — Шепард, вам нужно вернуться в свою постель. Она намного удобней, — стала распинаться аргументами я, но Шепард уже замотала головой своё «нет» мне в плечо. Ещё пару часов назад она резко вздрагивала от моего малейшего прикосновения, рассуждала трезво я, а сейчас даже не отпускает меня. Что за ирония.   
  
      — Я не хочу спать сама в той большой каюте, — призналась Шепард.   
  
      И вот, из-за этого дурацкого укола симпатии, я словила себя ведущей пьяную в стельку коммандер к своей кровати. Придерживая за поясницу, я бережно усадила её, и, стянув кеды, уложила, накрыв одеялами. Изумрудные с красной сеткой сосудов глаза моргнули мне, борясь с тяжестью век пока, наконец, не закрылись, и Шепард издала гул удовлетворения.   
  
      Мы как будто бы вернулись назад, на станцию «Лазаря», где коммандер ничком лежала передо мной. А я уж было позабыла, какой юной она может выглядеть, какой маленькой. Вот только теперь небольшой шрам красовался над её левой бровью, а Шепард слегка кривила ртом и вздрагивала от давящих её снов, вместо того, что лежать пассивно. Также она заняла мою подушку. Вот это действительно в новинку.  
  
  
      Но от старых привычек трудно избавиться. Так что я сделала то, что всегда делала тогда: провела заключительное сканирование инструментроном и нежно убрала непослушные волосы с её лица.   
  
      А после, достав со шкафа запасные подушку с одеялами, попыталась удобно разместиться на диване, выдыхая тревожный вздох в свежую наволочку. _Шепард в моей каюте. Шепард в моей каюте, и, проснувшись завтра, она устроит дебош. Что, если это разрушит то малое, что мы сегодня достигли?_  
  
      Я оказалась выгнанной на диван, что, хоть и выглядит эстетически привлекательным, был весьма неудобным. Чёрная обшивка липла ко мне, так что пришлось надеть треники с майкой. Это не особо-то и помогло.   
  
      Гостья заскулила во сне, и я повернулась к ней спиной, пытаясь игнорировать. Внезапно каюта показалась такой маленькой, что я могла слышать, как трясутся пальцы Шепард, сжимающие наволочку. Когда она заскулила снова, этот звук показался мне сиреной, взамен тихого вздоха.   
  
      Женщина застонала в третий раз, и я подорвалась как по щелчку. Присев на краю кровати, напуганная, я протянула к ней руку. Интересно, что за кошмары преследуют её во сне? Были ли это те же заботы, отравляющие ей жизнь в бодрствовании? Я пригладила ей волосы, и она затихла.   
  
      — То, что случилось с Гаррусом, не ваша вина, Шепард, — прошептала я. Но её руки, всё так же продолжали сжимать одеяла. Я осторожно надавила ей на пальцы, пока те не расслабились, и стала нежно массировать костяшки. Вспомнив, что она говорила той ночью, когда призналась о кошмарах Гаррусу за оладьями, я прошептала эти слова снова. Те, которые она услышала первыми:   
  
      — Шепард, с тобой всё хорошо. Я рядом.   
  
      И оставшуюся часть ночи я от неё не услышала ни звука.


	14. Родословная

  
**_Миранда_ **

      Заморгав, когда тусклый свет от потолка зажегся надо мною, я покосилась на воздухоочиститель, установленный там. Что-то не так, но я не могла понять, что именно, особенно, когда мысли все ещё загружены в _мне действительно нужно закончить этот отчёт_. Я уже отослала памятки о рациональном использовании пространства палуб «Нормандии» вчера, так что, надеюсь, эти проблемы уже не являются таковыми. Вот только если бы Хоторн не имел такую бурную фантазию о том, как использовать те барные стулья из комнаты отдыха, то мне не пришлось бы и думать об этом. Также надобно известить СУЗИ о проведении быстрой инвентаризации водного и съестного пропитания. Намного проще пополнить запасы пока мы здесь. Плюс, нужно спросить Шепард...

      Как фамилия её всплыла в мыслях, в животе возникло неприятное ощущение, и снова я словила себя таращащейся на воздухоочиститель, которого быть не должно. Скользнув рукой под одеяло, я принялась разворачивать штаны, что, задравшись, стали больно врезаться в бёдра. Во время потуг подо мной скрипнула кожаная обивка, и я замерла. Кожа? Точно, я же на диване, что объясняет и воздухоочиститель. Диван, на котором я уснула прошлой ночью из-за Шепард. Что значит Шепард...

      Резко приподнявшись на локтях, я окинула каюту взглядом. Кровать, стоявшая всего лишь в футе от меня, оказалась пустой. Покрывала застелены как по учебнику, без единого и намёка на складку.

      И я просто уставилась на это, уставилась, каким же безупречным это может выглядеть после событий прошлой ночи. Шепард ввалилась подобно урагану, руша абсолютно всё, но единственным, что после себя оставила, было давящее ощущение досады. _Да и чего я, правда, ожидала? Мы не друзья. И не похоже, что она может разбудить меня, чтобы попрощаться, или хотя бы тихо не выскальзывать из каюты. И почему я вообще так зациклилась на этом?_

      Уняв гнетущие изнутри чувства и вернув их в прежнее подчинение, я стала подниматься с дивана. Сейчас лучше делать всё по порядку и бумажная волокита будет первой; лёгкая, не требующая больших умственных затрат. Подойдя к гардеробу, я резко замерла, заприметив кружку превосходно сделанного горячего кофе, дожидающегося меня на столе — как и вчера. Я смерила взглядом простую белую чашку, как будто бы это может указать на моего загадочного попечителя. Первой, что пришла на ум, была Шепард, но, конечно же, это навряд ли.

      Отбросив кофе, как что-то неуместное, я открыла дверцы шкафа. Выбор наряда занимал лишь долю секунды, и я достала свою стандартную церберовскую форму. Натягивая её на бёдра, я пыталась пригладить все выпятившиеся участки ткани, но, увы, сегодня костюм оказался излишне просторным. Должно быть, я как-то напортачила с ним, когда стирала в последний раз.

      Наконец-то заняв место за столом, готовая, я решилась писать итоговый отчёт по заданию на Корлусе. Я уже сделала предварительный набросок, разумеется, пока не забыла все детали, но всё ещё нужно убедиться, что все счета миссии совпадают прежде, чем добавлять их в полный рапорт. Естественно, мне также потребуется обновить статус Гарруса по заданию.

      — Почта... ничего ужасного. Бюджет, инвентаризация... выглядит сносно, — бормочу под нос, загруженная работой. — Статус команды... только что исправлен, а отчёты по заданию... Всё готово. И выглядит, что же, чудесно.

      Я откинулась на спинку стула и посмотрела на зелёную кнопку дверной панели перед собой. Мне следует выйти. Поговорить с Шепард.

       _Я действительно не хочу этого._

      Со вздохом, я потянулась к кофе. И, как в замедленной съёмке, смогла разглядеть как, недооценив расстояние, схватилась пальцами за края обода чашки, переворачивая её набок. Бурным потоком, горячая карамельная жидкость выплеснулась, заливая электронику на столе, а после и меня. Брезгливо осмотрев на уже проступившие пятна на рукавах, я застыла.

      Руки передо мной хоть и были моими, но _оказались без перчаток, меньшими и дрожавшими. Кровь каплями стекала с носа, и я поспешно утёрла её, вытерев руку об чёрные брюки, на которых не останется и следа — клеймо позора. Обтерев свои драпированные, сшитые на заказ рукава, Отец достал датапад. Его лицо перекосило от отвращения._

_— Твои инструкторы уверили меня, что твой паршивый контроль над биотикой становится лучше, — произнёс он холодно и без единой эмоции, — но ты и пальцем сдвинуть не можешь этот кофе, не обляпав меня._

_— Это случайность, о..._

_— Ошибка, — перебил меня родитель. Я побледнела. Я прекрасно знала чего стоят ошибки._

_— Я тренировалась целый день. И просто устала. Если бы я могла попробовать снова завтра... — запротестовала я, сжимая руки в кулаки, дабы унять дрожь._

_Отец, выйдя из-за стола, направился к окну, где повернулся ко мне плечом, оставляя лицезреть его тёмно-серую широкую спину. Я потупила взор в пол._

_— «Завтра» недостаточно, — наконец ответил отец. — Возможно, у тебя ещё малый запас выносливости. — Завтра отправишься в лабораторию, и мы проведём цикл исследований._

_Вжав ногти в ладони ещё сильней, я отчаянно пыталась успокоить галопом стучащееся сердце._

_— Отец, пожалуйста, — взмолилась я, стараясь держать голос таким же спокойным и ровным. Для отца нет ничего хуже, чем нытье. — Я стану лучше._

_Развернувшись, он долго смотрел на меня, прежде чем подойти ближе. Медленно, он схватил меня за подбородок, вздёргивая лицо вверх, чтобы я лучше его видела. У него мои глаза, ну, или правильней у меня — его. Я всегда думала, что отыщу в них проблеск любви, обещание, что я не просто проект. Я твердила себе, что, однажды, небеса снизойдут, и он действительно полюбит меня._

_Но я постоянно ошибалась. В его глазах не было ничего, кроме амбиций и разочарования._

_— Никогда не отводи взгляда во время разговора, — молвил отец. — Это позволяет оппоненту победить._

_Я попыталась кивнуть, что поняла, но он до боли усилил хватку._

_— Возможно, ты попросту отвлечена. Ты больше не увидишь этого своего «дружка», Никета, пока не закончится следующий раунд обследования. Он через три дня, Миранда, — произнёс он, резко убирая руку; левая половина челюсти похолодела и почти не ощущалась. Отец снова отвернулся: мне позволено уйти. — Не разочаровывай меня._

_— Конечно, отец._

      Руки продолжали дрожать.

      — Мисс Лоусон, — раздался рядом знакомый голос. — Мисс Лоусон, с вами всё хорошо?

      Я заглянула в бледные глаза, стильно обрамлённые поседевшими волосами. Доктор Чаквас присела на корточки возле стула, её рука на моём колене, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Она с опаской окинула взглядом беспорядок на столе, прежде чем снова внимательно сконцентрировалась на мне.

      — Я... прошу прощения, доктор, — ответила я, вежливо улыбаясь, и снова закинула ногу на ногу, чтобы скинуть её руку. — Должно быть, я забылась в мыслях. Вы что-то хотели?

      Может, я и была вся в кофе, с дрожавшими руками, но когда врач поднялась, выражение её лица всё ещё оказалось скептическим. Я ни разу не отвела от неё взгляда. Хоть она и сузила брови в беспокойстве, но отступила назад.

      — Я пришла, чтобы обсудить некоторые тревожные результаты — начала Чаквас. Я же с интересом вздёрнула голову. — Они ваши.

      — Что, простите? — Это у меня тревожные медрезультаты? Быть такого не может. _Дыши, Миранда. Ты теперь взрослая. Его нет. Всё в порядке._

      — Я заметила тревожный звоночек во время вашего последнего анализа после миссии. Но, в то же время, решила подождать пару дней, чтобы убедится, что это просто аномалия, — пояснила она. — Но вчерашнее омни-сканирование убедило меня в обратном.

      — Ну так, в чём дело? — потребовала я.

      — Мисс Лоусон, вы потеряли тревожное количество веса всего лишь за две недели. Сейчас, я уверена, мне нет нужды повторяться за опасность несоблюдения высококалорийного рациона для биотика, — предупредила доктор.

      — Здесь должно быть ошибка, — воспарила я, перебивая. Разумеется, я ем. Малыми порциями временами, что естественно, но я никогда не была так беспечна, чтобы...

      — Давайте пройдём в медотсек? Я смогу сделать полное сканирование тела и перепроверить уровень вашей биотической силы. Но вам всё равно нужно начать есть, — заявила Чаквас, но её голос был нежным. — Если что-то не так, вы всегда можете поговорить со мной об этом. Или с представительницей «Цербера», мисс Чамберс. Но если ничего не изменится, я не смогу взять грех на душу, подписав вам медкомиссию на следующее задание. Я буду вынуждена рассказать коммандер...

      — Рассказать мне что? — поинтересовалась Шепард, войдя в каюту со своей сверхъестественной способностью появляться именно там, где не хотят её прихода. Женщина, окинув масштабы кофейной катастрофы на столе, вздёрнула бровь. — Что же, если тебе не нравится мой кофе, Лоусон, то всё, что тебе нужно было сделать — это сказать «нет».

      — Коммандер, — поприветствовала я её, с лёгкостью переходя в свою типичную манеру вести речь, — чем могу быть полезной?

      Шепард медленно прошлась по каюте, будто бы проверяя наличие камер слежения как в каком-нибудь третьесортном реалити-шоу, пока её глаза не застыли на нас двоих. Я лишь уставилась на неё, не впечатлённая, но, думаю, не могу винить её за такие странные действия. Мы и вправду выглядели малость чудаковато.

      — Лоусон, рассказать мне что? — повторила она.

      — Существует... некая «аномалия» в моих медсканах, — известила её я, холодно и собрано. А после поднялась со стула с моей, как я надеялась, будничной грациозностью. — А сейчас, если вы позволите мне отчиститься, я как раз собиралась встретиться с доктором Чаквас в медотсеке.

      Кивнув, врач развернулась к двери, чего, естественно, не скажешь о Шепард. В порыве скользнув в ванную, я расстегнула верх костюма, чуть повернувшись к дверному проёму.

      — Разве только вы не намерены подсматривать, то мне не нужна помощь в переодевании, Шепард, — произнесла я подчёркивающее. Её лицо вмиг зарделось — обожаю, как легко она краснеет, — но женщина упрямо повернулась ко мне спиной, пройдя к столу, чтобы подождать.

      Я метнулась настолько быстро, насколько позволяет ванная, к дверной панели, так же быстро нажимая на кнопку и запирая за собой громоздкую дверь. Тяжко спустившись по ней на пол, я опустила голову на руки потому, что в этот момент, — и только сейчас, — позволила себе ощутить, как будто бы вселенная подо мной разрывается на части. Я потрясена стрессом, виной, воспоминаниями. Должна же была знать, что они вернутся, должна знать, что те флажки угрозы вокруг Орианы вернут его лицо в мои сны.

      По крайней мере, хоть в чём-то воспоминания оказались полезными: напоминание, что у меня есть один человек, которому могу довериться с устранением угрозы для Орианы. Тревожные огоньки могут быть и неопределёнными, но лучше перестраховаться, когда дело доходит до сестры. Её нужно перевезти, и я могу попросить Никета помочь мне.

      Так что, сдвинув свой момент слабости к резкому концу, я достала инструментрон, отсылая краткое сообщение Никету. Детали объясню ему позже, но сейчас и так сгодится. А после подступила к раковине, плеснув воды на лицо. Я не плакала — даже и не думала лить слезы из-за отца — но глаза покраснели.

      Вернув лицу прежний лик свежести, я быстро переоделась в чистое и вернулась в кабинет, чтобы увидеть, как Шепард вытирает стол тряпкой. Она убрала кофе на столе насколько смогла, хотя интересно, будет ли работать моя техника. Думаю, это можно назвать удачей, что подобное происшествие случилось именно тогда, когда я могу без заминки заказать новую электронику в ближайшем магазине. Однако я оказалась странно тронута этим поступком.

      Она уставилась на меня.

      — Я думала, мы прекратим лгать друг другу.

      — Это не ложь. Это желание на личное пространство, когда дело доходит до моих медотметок. — Она смотрела на меня смело, но не было даже признака на её неприязнь по отношению ко мне; похоже, она пыталась принять то, что сказала прошлой ночью, всерьёз. Я вздохнула, приняв капитуляцию. — Просто идёмте со мной в медпункт. Если что-то и покажется, то вы, в любом случае, будете извещены.

      — Звучит здорово. Плюс, мне все ещё нужно сделать сканы, чтобы проверить последние усовершенствования, — как бы невзначай произнесла Шепард. Я с удивлением посмотрела на неё. — Что? Я читаю твои памятки.

      Это новость. Серьёзно. Я уж думала, она просто удаляет их. Приятно узнать, что женщина действительно просто игнорирует мои просьбы вместо того, чтобы не читать.

      Пересекая столовую, мы вошли в медотсек, никого при этом не встретив, что можно назвать удачей, так как я находилась в весьма дурном настроении для трепни. Я отчаянно пыталась не думать насколько сильно пересохло во рту и как неосознанно крутила пальцем в ткани костюма. _Расслабься, Миранда. Это всего лишь не инвазивное сканирование. Не как... не как прежде._

      Шепард пристально наблюдала за мной, безо всякой враждебности, что я ожидала от неё, когда проснётся в моей каюте этим утром. Она даже решила протянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться к моему плечу, когда я сомневалась ложиться или нет на сканер, однако отпрянула в последний момент. Я пыталась не думать слишком много об этом, тогда как Чаквас включила аппаратуру, что, к сожаленью, подтвердила все её опасения.

      — В данный момент всё не так уж и плохо, но, предполагаю, ваша сила будет слабнуть, — резко отрапортовала доктор.

      — Ладно, — произнесла я с натяжкой. И ухватилась за край стола, борясь с желанием задрожать. _Ошибка. Я стану лучше._ — Я постараюсь есть больше и быть более внимательной в будущем. — _«Завтра» недостаточно._

      Ни единый мускул не дрогнул на моем лице.

      — Если... — попыталась было Чаквас.

      — Я в порядке, — бросила я, вскакивая со стола. В попытке быть цивилизованной, я кивком головы поблагодарила доктора и живо прошествовала к двери. Шепард заняла моё место, и, хотя я могла ощутить на себе её горячий взгляд до двери, она не последовала.

XXX

      — Я надеялась, ты составишь мне компанию в грузотсеке, — заявила Шепард, опёршись о косяк двери моего офиса через некоторое время спустя.

      — Я не совсем в подходящем настроении для тренировочных сессий сегодня, — кратко ответила я.

      — Да я не об этом. Я надеялась, что мы разберёмся с этим кроганом в инкубаторе. Его загрузили на фрегат вместо того, чтобы выкинуть в открытый космос, — констатировала Шепард. Отложив датапад, который читала, я взглянула ей в глаза.

      — Вы хотите открыть его?

      Она неопределённо пожала плечами прежде, чем рассмотреть меня:

      — Предпочтительно, не сама?

      Сама. Вынуждаю себя не отводить от неё взгляда, но не могу справиться с чувством тотальной уязвимости, особенно, когда дело доходит до неё. Она снова пожимает плечами, и я таю. Гнев и недовольство лавиной сходят с плеч. Поднявшись со стула, я последовала за Шепард в лифт, где мы остановились в робкой тишине, когда кабина начала спускаться.

      — Касательно прошлой ночи...

      — Здесь нечего обсуждать, — резко прервала её я, зная, что она имеет в виду своё грубое вторжение в мою каюту, а не извинение в ресторане.

      — Я имею в виду, что всё как в тумане, но я... — всё равно продолжила Шепард. Даже в таком тусклом освещении я прекрасно могу увидеть, как она покраснела. — Мне не стоило.

      — Я же говорю: это пустяк, — повторила я. — Всё забыто.

      Наблюдая за ней краем глаза, я увидела, что Шепард смотрит на меня с любопытством, выражение её лица нежное и открытое. Может, для нормального человека это в порядке вещей, но для Шепард... Это заставило меня насторожиться. Воздух вокруг нас оказался положительно заряжен, да настолько, что почти доходил до отметки, при которой я чувствую себя неловко. Так что когда двери распахнулись, мы обе вздохнули от облегчения.

       _Было намного проще, когда она просто злилась на меня._

      Дорога от лифта оказалась, к счастью, короткой, и вскоре мы стояли, настороженно рассматривая запечатанного крогана.

      — Вы абсолютно точно уверены, что хотите открыть его? — Я задала вопрос. — Мы не совсем чтобы уверены, как он отреагирует на нас.

      — Оставить его так равноценно приговору к смерти. Ну, или к жизни в качестве подопытного «Цербера», — ответила Шепард и взглянула на меня. — Это не его вина, что он был создан безумцем.

      Я продолжила смотреть вперёд со спокойным выражением.

      — Чёрт, да Гаррус убьёт меня за то, что делаю это без него. — Она расхохоталась. Я тоже засмеялась, представляя, как всю последующую неделю Вакариан то и дело будет ныть об этом, в то время будучи пристёгнутым к больничной койке. Брови Шепард взлетели вверх.

      — Не знала, что ты умеешь смеяться, — заметила она с теплотой. — Это звучит мило.

      Неожиданная вспышка симпатии колыхнулась в груди — так легко ей удаётся расположить себя ко мне. Я сделала шаг назад.

      — Думаю, это менее о его присутствии и более о самом Гаррусе, беспокоящимся, что вы позволили потенциально нестабильному крогану остаться на корабле, — произнесла я, подчёркивающее уходя от её комментария. _Чёрт подери. Всё, что мне нужно было сказать это «спасибо»._

      — Зануда, — произнесла Шепард насупившись. _И снова здрасте. Чудесно._ — Давай сделаем это.

      Кроган стоял неподвижно в стеклянной капсуле, но я смогла разглядеть секундные колебания, вызванные циркуляцией питательной жидкости, заполняющей контейнер. Он, как и все кроганы, оказался огромным и, по моим оценкам, порядком на фут, или даже больше, выше меня. Золотистые, вперемешку с единичными грубыми коричневыми, чешуйки покрывали нижнюю часть его лица и шею, что, как я понимала, распространялись вниз, под броню, покрывая мягкие участки тела. Гребень за его головой, спускающийся вниз по спине, был покрыт более жёсткой массой серых чешуек. Под серебристыми латами доспеха скрывалась хорошо развитая мышечная мускулатура.

      Кроган _действительно выглядит впечатляюще_. Но как только эта мысль закралась в разум, внутри всё перевернулось от раздумий, может ли рептилия учуять нас, наблюдающих за ним. Он выращен стать сверхсолдатом, но, оставаясь в таком инертном состоянии, оставляет о себе лишь ощущение уязвимости. _Так вот как я выглядела? Я, как и отец, стою, восхищаясь его... творением?_ Пришлось подавить подходящую к горлу тошноту.

      Краем глаза я уловила, как рука Шепард дёрнулась, как если бы женщина хотела дотянуться ко мне и утешить — _разве это так очевидно?_ — но момент оказался упущен, и её рука осталась при ней. Она лишь мельком взглянула на меня прежде, чем подступить, наконец, к контрольной панели капсулы.

      — Шепард, — раздался синтетический голос СУЗИ в грузовом отсеке, — вы уверены, что хотите этого?

      — Да, — подтвердила она, — открываем.

      После вбивки кода авторизации, оставленного нам Окиром, контейнер немедленно активировался, боковые панели зашипели, снижая давление и спуская жидкость. Капсула накренилась вперёд и ноги рептилии подкосились от непомерной, казалось бы, ноши его веса. Переднее стекло выдвинулась последним, открываясь с драматическим эффектом, чтобы вытолкнуть крогана наружу. Впервые за всю его жизнь.

      Откашляв оставшуюся в лёгких жидкость, он, наконец, сфокусировался на нас с Шепард. Глаза рептилии, яркий цвет небесного гиганта, моргнули нам, нечто, что я никогда прежде не встречала у кроганов. На долю секунды я позволила себе забыться и представить, что всё может пройти мирно, но потом его лицо исказилось в гримасе, и он с грохотом рванул вперёд.

      Шепард оказалась малость пойманной врасплох, на что сердце рьяно застучало на уровне горла. Я накинула на крогана стазис-поле, но, как и выбешивающе указала Чаквас, моя биотика ослабла. Без проблем сбросив ограничение, как одеяло, разъярённый пришелец вжал Шепард за горло в стенку. Она резко выдохнула от сокрушительного столкновения.

      — Шепард! — вскрикнула я, потянувшись за пистолетом, но она выставила руку, успокаивая.

      — Ладно, — прорычала она. На губах проскальзывает улыбка, — хотя больше похоже на оскал, — и Шепард удаётся без труда выглядеть одновременно убийственной и доброжелательной. Переведя дыхание, она с лёгкостью заключила крогана в стазис, с которым я сплоховала. —

      Первой урок вне инкубатора: когда имеешь дело с биотиком, всегда начинай с рук. Урок номер два: биться со мной обычно ужасная идея. Если только у тебя нет здоровенной пушки. Хотя, даже тогда шансы 1:1.

      Выскользнув из его жёсткой хватки, Шепард двинулась ко мне. Я пошла ей навстречу, вздохнув с облегчением, что с ней всё хорошо. Я, может, также провела и быстрое сканирование инструментроном за её спиной, дабы убедиться.

      — Хорошо, я тебя выпущу отсюда, и мы поболтаем. Нападёшь снова и я тебя убью, смекаешь?

      Дождавшись хоть какого-то движения глаз, показывающее его согласие, она убрала поле. Я наблюдала за ним с присущим мне скептицизмом, пока он сжал пальцы в кулаки. Благоразумно, что Шепард не подошла к нему ближе.

      — Имя, — прорычал кроган, его голос всё ещё звучал невнятно размывчатым. Он задвигал челюстью, непривычный к использованию.

      — Я коммандер Шепард, — представилась она, а после кивнула на меня, — а это моя вторая по главенству, Миранда Лоусон.  
Кроган замотал тяжёлой головой в стороны, всё так же смотря на нас убийственным взглядом.

      — Не твоё. Моё, — выдохнул он, часто заморгав глазами, высказывая очевидное стеснение.

      Сочувствую, каким сбитым с толку должен быть сейчас пришелец. Взращена отцом до трёхлетнего возраста, — отец просто не создан для ухода за детьми, — я отчётливо знаю, что значит оказаться выпущенным в огромный мир, в котором даже имени своего не знаешь, и где разум отчаянно пытается отыскать тело. Хоть этот кроган и создан по образу и подобию, как и я, я не могу решить, была ли его ситуация лучше или же хуже. У меня, по крайней мере, было детство, каким бы коротким оно ни было, и в котором мне позволялись маленькие крохи свободы, когда дела шли хуже некуда. Для этого «идеального солдата» провал, похоже, граничит только со смертью. Все будут видеть в нём лишь половозрелого крогана, несущегося вперёд с оружием наготове.

      Он едва вникал в наше продолжительное затишье, — Окир не обозначил нас именами, — и я наблюдала, как его глаза быстро двигались то влево, то вправо, будто бы он прочёсывал страницы только ему ведомой книги.

      — Я — Грюнт, — провозгласил он, глядя на Шепард и едва удосужив меня такой чести. — Ты пришла за Окиром, тем, кто создал меня. Взамен ты забрала меня, но пытаешься сразить.

      По сути, Грюнт так и не задал вопроса, но очевидно, что наше поведение запутало его. Кислотно-голубые глаза теперь пристально наблюдали за каждым нашим движением.

      — Предпочитаю сохранить резню для врагов, — заявила Шепард, делая крохотный шаг навстречу ему.  
Семифутовый кроган неуклюже подошёл к ней вплотную снова, не атакуя, а коммандер даже не дёрнулась. По факту, она стрельнула ещё одной весёлой ухмылкой, на что рептилия прищурилась. Грюнт наклонился вперёд и принюхался.

      — Ты мелкая, человек. Что за враг найдёт тебя достойной бою?

      — Ты удивишься, — произнесла я сухо. Вопросом получше будет «кто не хочет биться против нас».

      — Претендентов достаточно, не беспокойся об этом. И я мелкая. — Шепард рассмеялась, и я удивлённо на неё взглянула. Теперь они оба улыбались, а я понятия не имела что за «связь» устаканилась между ними. — Может, вот почему я могу использовать такого большого воина, как ты, в борьбе на моей стороне.

      — Я чистокровный кроган, — пояснил Грюнт, горделиво обнажив зубы.

      — Чудненько. Ты идеальный кроган. Она же — идеальный человек, — заворчала Шепард игриво указывая на меня. — Теперь можете спеть дуэтом.

      Внезапно Грюнт возвысился надо мной. Я так и осталась стоять не двигаясь, думая, что, как и с Шепард он просто наклонится и начнёт принюхиваться, но взамен пришлось пулей выставить блок, как рептилия занесла огромный кулак над головой. Резкая активация биотики вокруг рук вперемешку с уже восстановленной силой остановила удар, но я все же запыхтела от усилия. Грюнт замахнулся ещё раз, и я увернулась, не совсем уверенная почему Шепард не предпринимает никаких мер к этому сумасшедшему крогану.

      Я парировала ещё один хук справа, и на этот раз оказалась оттолкнутой на Шепард, чьи руки с лёгкостью расположились на моих бёдрах, чтобы удержать меня от дальнейшего падения по инерции.

      — Ладно, достаточно игр, — произнесла она, её голос зазвучал прямо рядом с моим ухом, посылая мурашки вдоль спины. _Игра? Так это игра?_ — Не рукоприкладствовать с моим старпомом.

      Быстро выпутавшись из почти что властной хватки на талии, я даже ощутила крохотный укол сожаления, что лишилась её тепла, мягкой пеленой окутывавшего меня.

      — Она мало чем разнится от остальных, — вынес вердикт Грюнт, всё так же смотря на меня с любопытством.

      — Откуда тебе знать? — Я усмехнулась, соскребая остатки достоинства, что остались после столь позорного спектакля. — Я лишь второй встреченный тобою человек.

      Он смерил меня взглядом, полным скептицизма.

      — Инкубатор наградил меня воспоминаниями, — пояснил он коротко. Ради его же блага, надеюсь, что эти воспоминания весьма обширны. Они ему понадобятся.

      — Так будешь ли ты бороться за меня? — наконец озвучила свой вопрос Шепард.

      Рептилия замерла в раздумьях, глазами рыская то по мне, то по Шепард.

      — Инкубатор дал мне память, как сражаться, но так и не сказал, почему, — произнёс Грюнт. — У меня нет причин бороться, но у тебя есть враги. Думаю, биться за тебя сойдёт хорошей причиной.

      — Значит, решено, — подтвердила Шепард. Я рада, что не пришлось убить тебя. Ну, или сбросить на первой попавшейся планете.

      Она вытянула руку вперёд, готовая к рукопожатию. Грюнт стал изучать её, ноздри раздулись, а взгляд устремился вдаль. Лишь по прошествии нескольких секунд, он схватил руку Шепард, и мои подозрения оправдались: он искал подходящую информацию в перечне предоставленной инкубатором, как, например, человеческие приветствия. Почти завидую ему за такую переносную энциклопедию. Моим же первым воспоминанием оказались слова отца: «Превосходно. Через час начнём первый комплекс исследований». Поёжившись, я откинула прочь мысли, вернувшись в настоящее.

      — Мы найдём для тебя подходящее пристанище, Грюнт, — предложила я, мысленно перелопачивая места, подходящие для такого здоровяка.  
Он замотал головой:

      — Я останусь с инкубатором.

      Я оглянулась, недовольная. Здесь не было даже кровати, да вообще ничего, кроме кувеза и груды ящиков. Потому что это кладовая. _Да и где бы я разместила Окира, если бы мы смогли его спасти?_

      — Ну, тогда оставим тебя обустраиваться, — произнесла Шепард, неохотно потащив меня к двери. На пока что придётся отложить вопрос о кровати; позже что-нибудь придумаю.

      Будучи уже в коридоре, Шепард ввела для СУЗИ протокол временно перекрыть этаж и не подпускать никого из экипажа к Грюнту, покуда тот не свыкнется. Разумеется, с этим можно согласиться: при нормальных обстоятельствах команда восприняла бы в штыки пополнение своих рядов кроганом.

      Когда мы вошли в лифт, за нами растянуло свой пушистый хвост умиротворённое ощущение удовлетворения, хотя, не прошло и минуты как оно, подобно драной кошке, растворилось в сумраке кабины. Гудение моторов лифта зазвучало невыносимо громко, когда металлическая коробка, размеренно защёлкав, поднялась наверх, продолжая наше путешествие. Шепард барабанила пальцами, аккомпанируя этому механическому ритму, и я почти могла разглядеть, как мысли ворохом кружились в её голове.

      — У тебя был инкубатор? — выпалила она в тишину лифта.

      — Что, простите? — промямлила я.

      — Ты говорила, что была смоделированной, так ведь? У тебя был инкубатор? — повторила Шепард, а после задумчиво добавила: — А у меня?

      — У вас не было инкубатора, — ответила я. — Но да, в определённый период времени меня растили в таком.

      Её взгляд метнулся вниз, прежде чем встретиться с моим снова:

      — Ты говорила, что расскажешь о том, каково это — быть «смоделированной к безупречности», — отметила Шепард, позволяя интонации перерасти в вопросительную.

      — Говорила, — соглашаюсь, а живот уже скрутило в узел при одной только мысли об этом. Любопытно, с чего такой внезапный интерес? Навеяно ли это видом Грюнта или чем-то иным? — А вы также согласились, что расскажете каково это — быть восстановленной.  
Шепард сгримасничала, чуть поморщив носом, но кивнула. Так что, глубоко вздохнув, я начала отвечать свою часть:

      — Мой отец создал меня из своей ДНК, изменив Y-хромосому в Х, чтобы я стала женщиной. По факту, одновременно создавалось сразу несколько образцов, с разным набором генов, чтобы убедиться, что отец получит всё, чего желает. Не уверена, скольких он выращивал, но я оказалась единственной из партии, что оставил, — начала я, держа голос ровным, полным научной уверенности. — Всё детство я была подвержена всевозможным тестам, анализам и обследованиям, при каких всё, что отцу не нравилось сразу же исправлялось хирургически, хотя его, похоже, устраивали предложенные параметры, раз уж он не начал заново. Самым массивным оказалось вживление биотических узелков, последовавших за биотическим имплантатом, так как механизм управления нулевым элементом был открыт после моего создания. Всё это скрашено лучшими наставниками, что только можно купить, и вот я здесь.

      Я закончила свой монолог, чтобы увидеть Шепард, смотрящую на меня в ужасе, её рот изогнулся в гримасе, по которой я так соскучилась, учитывая, что не смотрела на неё во время пояснения. Я бы признала, однако, что не думаю, что мои модификации заслуживают такого отвращения, на что инстинктивно скрестила руки на груди.

      — Он... хирургически _исправил_ тебя? — повторила она с опасным огоньком в глазах. Я посмотрела прямо в них и поняла, что этот взгляд был направлен не на меня, а на отца.

      — Порой цель оправдывает средства, — вяло произнесла я в свою защиту. Как бы сильно я ни презирала содеянное надо мной отцом, я ценила свои навыки. Мои чувства же по этому вопросу были весьма... сложными.

      — Не всегда. Обычно люди просто пытаются оправдать плохие поступки, — опровергла Шепард, подначивая. — Предполагаю, Призраку по душе твои модификации?

      — Естественно.— Я изогнула бровь, диву дивясь, как её разум сумел проложить цепочку от «плохих поступков» прямиком к Призраку. — Вы предлагаете мне отказаться от своих способностей назло ему?

      — Думаю, нет, — промямлила она, перенеся вес на левую ногу и скрестив руки на груди. — Ты и со мной так поступила? Те же процедуры?

      — Нет! — воскликнула я. И теперь настал мой черед ужаснуться. Да я бы никогда, ни за что... Что же. Я пытаюсь убедить себя, что ни в коем случае не попыталась совершить бы и с ней подобное, появись такая возможность, но эта отговорка преисполнена фальши даже в собственной голове. А сейчас, проведя столь времени рядом с Шепард, не могу просто взять и представить, как пущу её через все эти круги ада, но в начале? Да я бы отважилась на любой шаг, будь у меня гарантия, что она выживет и останется такой же, какой и должна. По сути, в её реконструкции имели место быть такие периоды, узнай Шепард о которых, стала бы полностью их осуждать.

      Существовали различия и не только в применённых мной техниках. Как, например, я действительно заботилась об уровне боли Шепард, — до момента её пробуждения раньше запланированного строка, — делая всё, что угодно, чтобы она не почувствовала и укола.

      — Ситуация с вами иная, — наконец продолжила я, успокоившись. Шепард выглядела ошарашенной на такое заявление, на что я мысленно поёжилась. Такая выходка проявила больше эмоций о моем моделировании, чем я планировала допустить. — Меня создали с нуля, тогда как вас восстановили с останков. В инкубаторе не было надобности.

      Повисла пауза, и я знала, даже не спрашивая, что сейчас Шепард раздумывала над своей частью разговора: как она ощущает себя, вернувшись обратно. Пожевав с секунду губу, женщина, выпрямившись, снова посмотрела прямо на меня.

      — Я всё ещё человек? — спросила она. Я лишь моргнула, глядя на неё, удивлённая вопросом и тем, что она задумывалась над ним всё это время. Я думала, это явно очевидно.

      — Ну конечно же, — подтвердила я. — Если бы вы стали кем-то другим, но не собой, я бы провалилась.

      — А мы же не хотим этого, — сухо заметила Шепард. — Но всё же ты назвала меня своей величайшей ошибкой.

      В животе предательски заныло от одного только напоминания о нашей ссоре после Бекенштейна. Она подстрекала меня, на что я охотно заглотила наживку.

      — Мне не стоило говорить этого, — призналась я. Это не совсем было извинением; знаю, что должна многое ещё досказать, чтобы назвать это извинением, но мой рот оставался горделиво закрыт.

      Шепард кивнула, опустив подбородок вниз на крохотный дюйм.

      — Вы... — начала было я, но слова застряли комом в горле. Набравшись смелости, я попыталась снова: — Разве вы не хотели возвратиться обратно?

      — Я была мертва. Разумеется, я мало что хотела, — прямо заявила Шепард. Я же прикусила губу, чтобы удержать смех от столь циничного юмора, но, уверена, что она не заметила, потому как её взгляд оказался приклеен к стенке лифта.

      — Так, значит, вы рады вернуться, — решила я настоятельно убедиться, наблюдая, как индикатор этажа почти дошёл до нашего назначения, равно как и конца разговора.

      Мы снова встретились взглядами, в её чудных изумрудных глазах искрились блики от неоновых лампочек на панелях лифта. Она выглядела искавшей подходящий ответ, не отрывая взгляда.

      — Я не расстроилась, что жива, — произнесла она. — Однако хотела бы быть возвращённой к жизни не тобой.

      Эти слова, скользнув в петле полёта, попали прямо в меня с потрясающей точностью. Эмоции острыми когтями царапали за грудью, прорывая себе путь наверх, где, набросив стягивающий силок, начали сдавливать горло в ужасной хватке, и любой ответ, который бы я сказала, пришлось бы выдавливать из себя силой. Мне стоило ожидать такого заявления, ну конечно же, — да она и не произнесла его со злобой, — но это не помешало кислой обиде прожечь себе ход по трахее к лёгким. Сердце билось на равных с мозгом, что велел этим изменчивым эмоциям _заткнуться нахрен. Ты же знаешь, что она ненавидит «Цербер». Естественно, она пожелает, чтобы это оказался кто-то другой._

      Мне повезло, и именно в этот момент лифт решил распахнуть свои двери, перенимая на себя внимание Шепард от моего какого-либо ответа, что, очевидно, так и не последует. Годы практики с благодарностью закалили мне лицо: ещё с самого начала я пообещала себе, что ей ни за что не удастся увидеть, насколько сильно она меня задела, а потому не собираюсь показывать это и сейчас.

      Придержав рукой дверь от закрытия, Шепард развернулась ко мне настолько внезапно, что я буквально вывалилась из мыслей, удивлённая, когда она подняла голову в ожидании.

      — Идёшь?

      Голубой свет от галактической карты засверкал, как двери отворились, и я насупилась, когда Шепард прошествовала мимо карты к воздушному шлюзу. Я поспешила за ней.

      — Куда мы направляемся?

      Шепард взглянула на меня с усмешкой.

      — Мы собираемся сказать Гаррусу «пока» прежде, чем покинем завтра доки.

      Она наблюдала за мной с поднятыми бровями, как будто бы это заявление являлось самым очевидным на всем свете, и она рьяно не отрицает любое проявление дружбы, бывшее прошлой ночью. Как если бы это было нормальным пригласить меня куда-нибудь, помимо поля боя или грузотсека.

      — Вы _хотите_ , чтобы я пошла? — поинтересовалась я с настороженной надеждой.

      Она пожала плечами, и, хоть сердце и сделало неприятный кульбит в груди, я бережно старалась держать положенную марку незаинтересованности.

      — Гаррус спрашивал за тебя.

       _Ох. Что же, думаю, это мило._

**Гаррус**

      Вдавливая до упора, я безостановочно нажимал кнопку вызова медперсонала, наверное, раз уже так в миллионный, требуя ещё одно покрывало.

      Одним я уже накрыл ноги, а новое, как только принесли, накинул на плечи и снова улёгся в кровати.

      Ворчливо поёрзав, я пытался найти максимально удобную позу. Взбив подушки, одну закладываю за спину, но она слишком большая, из-за чего позвоночник чересчур выгнулся вперёд. Потом пробую положить подушку под шею. _Духи, да почему же так неудобно?_

      Отбросив ужасную подушку вправо, прямо в окно, где она заградила сияние вечного солнца Цитаделии, я сразу же закашлялся, хрипя.

      — Мистер Вакариан, вас уже предупреждали о нежелательном телодвижении, — раздался голос через громкоговоритель рядом с кнопкой вызова.

      — Если вы не хотите задержаться здесь дольше, чем на неделю, то советую прислушаться к совету докторов.

      Я прыснул, глядя на красный огонёк рядом с динамиком. Медсестра так и не проронила и слова.

      Именно тогда, когда я уже подумывал, что сойду с ума от скуки, завизжал мой инструментрон на прикроватном столике. Быстро схватив его, нажимаю на кнопку вызова. Разворачивается оранжевая голограмма, и я оказываюсь лицом к лицу со своим отцом.

      — Гаррус, — поприветствовал он меня.

      — Папа! — воскликнул я, пытаясь разместить экран под таким углом, чтобы он не заметил мониторы больничной аппаратуры, к которой я оказался прикован. — Это... неожиданно.

      Папа прищурился, его мандибулы распахнулись.

      — Ты ведь понимаешь, что с тех пор как наотрез отказался от каждого брака, предложенного нами с матерью, я остаюсь твоим ближайшим родственником? Госпитали мне постоянно названивают, когда ты появляешься в бессознательном или же раненном состоянии у них в палате.

      — Ах, да, это. — Я запутался от неловкости. — Со мной, правда, всё хорошо. Как там мама?  
Теперь папа посмотрел в сторону, мандибулы слегка опустились.

      — Как и прежде. — Он поднял подбородок, чтобы взглянуть прямо на меня, и вина застряла вязким комом в горле. — Видишь, Гаррус, я думал, что после всей этой заварухи с «контрактной службой» ты вернёшься домой, поможешь семье.

      — Кое-что наклюнулось. И у меня новая работа. Это важно, а ты всегда говорил...

      — Делай дела правильно или не делай вообще. Я помню, — перебил батя и вздохнул. — Это Шепард, так ведь? Ты с ней.

      — Да, — подтвердил я, увиливая от дачи каких-либо деталей.

      — Когда я услышал, что она вернулась... Я должен был догадаться, — задумчиво произнёс папа, синие линии вокруг его рта опустились чуть ниже.

      — Послушай, сынок, знаю, что слишком давлю на тебя, торопя с выбором хорошей пассии. Человек в семье не совсем та, чего я ожидал, но мы справимся. Варианты могли быть и хуже, чем Шепард, но если замужество с ней вернёт тебя домой...

      Я закашлялся, легко стуча по груди, чтобы унять кашель, полностью проворонив предложение. Дверь в палату открылась с щелчком, показывая упомянутую ранее женщину, запустившую пальцы в свою буйную копну рыжеватых волос, и последовавшей за ней Миранду. Мои мандибулы распахнулись в панике.

      — Ч-что? Я не влюблён в Шепард, — выпалил я. Шепард взглянула на меня широко распахнутыми глазами со своего места на стуле рядом с Мирандой, что выглядела незаинтересованной, вытащив датапад ( _Она что, повсюду таскает его с собой?_ ). — С чего это вдруг у тебя появилась такая мысль?

      Папа нахмурился не смотря в камеру, прежде чем громко прорычать:

      — Солана.

      — У моей сестры излишне бурное воображение, — вставил я с издёвкой. Если хочешь услышать самую нелепейшую чушь на белом свете, то положись на неё.

      Камера внезапно задрожала, и на весь экран показались знакомые розовые глаза сестрёнки. Она отодвинулась, и теперь я увидел серебристо-серое личико, эффектно вытолкнувшее отца из кадра.

      — Не такая это уж и дичь, — возразила Солана, её лобные пластины надвинулись на глаза: малая злится. — Ты то и делаешь, что трещишь только о ней.

      Шепард метнула в меня несносную ухмылку, на что я мастерски закатил глаза.

      — Что же, если ты хотела захомутать её Вакарианом, то тебе лучше выезжать первым же рейсом, Солана, — сострил я. — Идеал для Шепард высокие, темноволосые и, несомненно, женщины.

      Глаз сеструли дёрнулся, как сама она застыла в поиске подходяще едкого ответа, но Шепард уже с шумом залезла ко мне на кровать.

      — Солана, так мы женимся? — пропела она елейным голоском. — А я вот, думала, что не нравлюсь тебе. Кажется, ты говорила обо мне как о «костлявой» и «неотёсанной».

      Миранда прыснула, быстро прикрывая рукой рот. Шепард перевела на неё взгляд.

      К сожалению, у сестрёнки так и не появился шанс дать достойный ответ, как мрачное лицо бати оккупировало экран снова.

      — Вижу у тебя и так полно дел, — произнёс папа, адресуя кивок Шепард. И снова это чувство вины гложет душу. В конце концов, у бати было много времени, чтобы отшлифовать свою интонацию на мне. Я попытался откинуть эти мысли. Нет ничего такого, чем я бы смог помочь, даже если бы и вернулся. — Поэтому откланяемся.

      — Эй, — торопливо восклицаю, чтобы он не успел отключиться, — спасибо, что позвонил, пап.

      — Надеюсь услышать тебя снова, сын, — ответил папа и проекция потухла. И если это не угроза, то я не знаю что.

      Отключившись, я наблюдал как Шепард слезла с кровати и уселась прямо возле своей спутницы, даже и не думая рассматривать другие стулья в комнате. Наверное, она даже сама не поняла этого, но, думаю, что заметил, как кроткая улыбка промелькнула на лице Лоусон.

      — Миранда, — поприветствовал я, — рад, что ты пришла.

      — Гаррус, — ответила спокойной взаимностью темноволосая женщина. Её рука наклонилась, и я смог увидеть, что она читает « _Сумеречную моду_ ».

      — Я удивлена, что ты пригласил меня.

      — Да, ну, в противном случае, я бы не смог сказать тебе спасибо. Ты не захаживала.

      — Я приходила. Единожды. Ты тогда уснул, — с натяжкой произнесла она.

      — Она так бережно печётся о своём имидже скромняжки, — вмешалась Шепард, на что Миранда рассмеялась. Я прямо опешил, увидев, как лицо Шеп смягчилось от звука.

      — Простите, — извинилась мисс Лоусон, заметив взгляд Шепард. — Не думаю, что хоть раз слышала, чтобы кто-нибудь называл меня «скромняжкой».

      — Ну, всё равно, спасибо тебе, — признался я. Оперативница кратко кивнула, её пронзающий душу насквозь взгляд все ещё оставлял по себе какой-то неясный дискомфорт даже после месяца нашей совместной работы.

      — А сейчас, — провозгласила Шепард, хлопая в ладоши и потирая их в предвкушении, — кто готов к дружественной партии в «Квазар»?

      — Шепард, вы ведь понимаете, что ни разу не играли в «Квазар» против оппонента? — подчеркнула Миранда.

      — Зануда, — обвинила её Шепард. Хотя, думаю, это она наигранно. Порою не возможно точно сказать, что она подразумевает на самом деле.

      — Тогда пару раундов в «Скиллианскую пятёрку», — предложил я, на что Шепард расплылась в радостной улыбке. Я поспешил повернуться к Миранде: — Только не дай ей убедить себя, что она никогда не играла в покер раньше. Безжалостная, вот она кто.

_Несколько часов спустя..._

      — И это меня ты называешь безжалостной, — заворчала Шепард, хмурясь, как Миранда всухую подчистила нам кошельки. Она прям-таки восседала на стуле как на троне, даже не светясь гордостью победы. Да у этой барышни чертовски мастерская мина для покера.

      — Я хороша во всём, когда прикладываю к этому ум, — заявила Лоусон. Шепард состроила рожицу за её головой, на что я еле удержался, чтобы не засмеяться.

      — Новичкам везёт, — заворчала Шепард, как сразу же попала под взор синего металлика глаз оперативницы, вздёрнувшей бровь.

      — Уверяю вас: я не новичок, Шепард, — ровно произнесла она, на что подружаня покраснела и ох, _Духи, нет. Дурёха._

      — Что же. — Потягиваясь, женщина поднялась со стула. Шепард пристально наблюдала за каждым её движением. — Уже поздно, и мне пора возвращаться.

      Она выглядела так, будто бы сейчас да принудит Шепард тоже собираться, но отказалась от задуманного в последний момент. И повернувшись ко мне напоследок, неуверенно добавила:

      — Спасибо за приглашение, Гаррус. — Улыбка, что я вернул, оказалась такой же неясной, как и её благодарение, и мы оба остались неуверенными, в каких взаимоотношениях находимся по отношению друг с другом. Миранда покинула комнату, и Шепард провела её взглядом.

      — Хватит на меня так пялиться, — произнесла Шепард.

      — Я не пялюсь. — Она чуть наклонилась ко мне, смерив знающим взглядом. — Ну ладно, пялюсь.

      — Я не хочу говорить об этом, — утвердила она, чуть поморщившись.

      — Ты, наконец, угомонилась и поговорила с ней, — заявил я, взглядом выискивая подтверждения предположению.

      — Наши пути с ней, возможно, случайно, пересеклись прошлой ночью, — призналась Шепард. — И я извинилась за своё поведение.

      — Ну, и что она сказала? — поинтересовался я, стараясь не подать чрезмерного виду, что рад. Должно быть здорово избавиться от гнетущего напряжения на корабле.

      — Она ответила на пару вопросов, интересующих меня. Был момент, когда, как я думала, она могла, ну, ты знаешь, извиниться в ответ, но она не стала... — Шепард прервала поток мыслей, завершив: — Во всяком случае, она может быть весьма туманной и сложной к пониманию.

      — Горшок над котлом смеётся, а оба черны*, — подметил я, мысленно аплодируя себе за правильно подобранное высказывание. _Что, по сути, бессмысленно. Горшки с котлами серебристые. Люди: никогда не понимал их._

      — В любом случае, — произнесла Шепард, стряхивая неуютный для себя разговор, — не хочу болтать о своих проблемах. Я действительно переживаю за _тебя_.

      Сдерживаю себя, чтобы не поморщиться. Прекрасно же знаю, к чему она клонит: к моей семье.

      — Слушай, я знаю, что ты планируешь вернуться на « _Нормандию_ » через неделю, но я не дала тебе каких-либо других вариантов выбора, кроме как присоединиться ко мне. Просто предположила, что ты хочешь быть здесь. И если ты решишь остаться с семьёй, с матерью...

      — Шепард, прервал её я. — Ты же знаешь, я бы сказал тебе, если хочу уйти.

      — Да. Дело в том, что я даже не заикалась о том, почему ты отправился на Омегу, когда я умерла, а не, скажем, домой или же в СБЦ, — продолжила Шепард.

      — Я хотел быть там, где сослужу больше пользы, — пытаюсь объясниться, а осколки вины всё так же звенят в груди, стараясь привлечь внимание — напоминание о матери, что я не смог помочь, об отряде, который не сумел спасти. Я запнулся, пытаясь осмыслить свои следующие слова, как продолжаю тихо: — Я бесполезен, сидя вот так вот тупо у её постели, а она даже не узнает меня. Так хотя бы сделаю хоть что-то полезное.

      Она смотрела на меня этим удивлённо-пристальным взглядом как, резко поднявшись, быстро встала у моих ног.

      — Тебе «Цербер» выплачивает хоть какие-то шиши за это? — спросила она, взволнованно развернувшись ко мне.

      — Не то, чтобы я заметил, — пошутил я. — Я здесь ради тебя, Шеп. И чтобы помочь.

      Шепард слабо насупила брови, но затем расслабилась, постукивая по бедру ладошкой в размышлениях, прежде чем обернуться, чтобы захватить свою куртку, брошенную на спинку стула.

      — Посмотрим, смогу ли я исправить это, — произнесла Шепард, подойдя к кровати сбоку. Она игриво стукнула меня в плечо, на что я повёл им, отводя. Такое внезапное движение заставило меня снова закашляться. Шепард лыбилась — ну что за ехидное создание. — Лучше пойду.

      Попытайся быстрее оклематься, и увидимся уже через неделю.

      Быстро покинув палату, Шепард бойко махнула рукой через дверь, а я завалился обратно на подушки, потирая грудь.

      — Мистер Вакариан, если мне придётся сделать вам ещё одно замечание... — раздался снова голос медсестры через громкоговоритель у кровати.

      — Да это даже не было по моей вине в этот раз! — пророкотал я в знак протеста. И, повернувшись на бок, попытался улечься поудобней на больничной койке. Это будет длинная неделя.

## Примечание к части

*Под этой пословицей Гаррус подразумевает, что Шепард с Мирандой похожи.

http://muffledwalnut.tumblr.com/post/142768870220/a-beautiful-commission-by-artist-floya-mios-floya


	15. Те, кого предают

**Ми­ран­да**  
  
      Сно­ва пе­ревер­нув рас­кла­душ­ку, скло­ня­юсь ря­дом в по­ис­ках эти­кет­ки.   
  
      — Мак­си­маль­ный вес — 220 фун­тов, — проч­ла я не­боль­шое пред­пи­сание и вздох­ну­ла, от­талки­вая рас­кла­душ­ку так, что­бы под­нять­ся. А пос­ле сло­жила её в не­боль­шой ящик. _Чёр­то­во от­ребье. Нуж­но бы­ло по­рыс­кать в по­ис­ках че­го сто­яще­го, по­ка ещё на­ходи­лись на Ци­таде­ли._   
  
      Как и бы­ло, мы приб­ли­жались к тюрь­ме-ко­раб­лю, где со­дер­жа­ли Джек, а я всё так же не мог­ла раз­ру­лить си­ту­ацию с пос­телью для на­шего но­вого чле­на ко­ман­ды. Всё на фре­гате ока­зыва­лось прос­то не соз­данным вы­дер­жать его вес, по­ряд­ком 350 фун­тов, ес­ли нав­скид­ку. По­ка что Грюнт спал на ме­тал­ли­чес­ком по­лу и хо­тя и твер­дил, что ему сго­дит­ся, факт то­го, что я не мог­ла най­ти ни­чего луч­ше, бе­сил до бе­лого ка­ления.  
  
       В ви­ду то­го, что пла­ны А (при ко­тором я не за­была пол­ностью о жи­лом воп­ро­се для кро­гана-пос­то­яль­ца) и В (где афе­ра со спаль­ны­ми меш­ка­ми прош­ла бы на «ура») с трес­ком про­вали­лись, нас­тал час пе­рей­ти к пла­ну С. И на­чала я с обыс­ка кла­дов­ки в жи­лой ка­юте. В ней наш­лось че­тыре по­душ­ки с оде­яла­ми, так что, сгре­бя все, иду к се­бе и вы­тас­ки­ваю ещё один ком­плект, при­пасён­ный здесь.   
  
      Вни­мание прив­лёк писк инс­тру­мен­тро­на: ещё один от­чёт от кон­так­тно­го ли­ца, прис­матри­ва­юще­го за Ори­аной. По­куда на­поми­нание о мо­ей за­вет­ной сес­тре, на­ходя­щей­ся в бе­зопас­ности, ра­дова­ло ду­шу, над­ви­га­юща­яся уг­ро­за, ка­залось бы, шаг за ша­гом под­кра­дыва­лась всё бли­же и бли­же, что пор­ти­ло и без то­го ис­порчен­ное нас­тро­ение.   
  
      Я зас­ко­чила в ме­дот­сек, вспо­миная, что всё здесь за­каза­ла в из­бытке, а моя сви­та из по­душек и оде­ял мер­но зап­лы­ла сле­дом. Док­тор Чак­вас, к счастью, от­сутс­тво­вала, и те­перь я бес­пардон­но вы­тас­ки­вала ис­ко­мое из кла­дов­ки мед­пун­кта, до­бав­ляя но­вые пред­ме­ты в па­рящий кон­гло­мерат, а пос­ле сбе­жала с мес­та прес­тупле­ния.  
  
      — Под­ни­ма­ешь по­нятие «ко­роле­ва по­душек» на но­вый уро­вень, Ло­усон?   
  
      Я не­воль­но под­ско­чила от го­лоса Ше­пард, ког­да она вош­ла в мой пус­той ка­бинет, но лишь кри­во ух­мыль­ну­лась, наб­лю­дая за её ре­ак­ци­ей на эту жи­вопис­ную кар­ти­ну пе­ред со­бой.   
  
      — Не­гоже де­лать та­кие до­пуще­ния, — про­из­но­шу, ос­ме­лив­шись изог­нуть бровь, тог­да как пло­хое нас­тро­ение упор­хну­ло по­доб­но ба­боч­ке. — Хо­тя, ско­рее, это я ещё дол­жна быть поль­щён­ной, что вы во­об­ще обо мне по­дума­ли.   
  
      Она зар­де­лась пря­мо до во­лос, как я и ду­мала, и мне жи­во приш­лось прик­рыть свою до­воль­ную улыб­ку.   
  
      — Я хо­чу знать? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Ше­пард, взгля­дом ука­зывая на по­душ­ки с оде­яла­ми, гусь­ком пла­ва­ющие по­зади ме­ня.   
  
      Ес­ли бы это не шло врознь с каж­дой мель­чай­шей кру­пицей мо­его эти­кета, то я бы прос­то по­жала пле­чами, ими­тируя не­безыз­вес­тный жест Ше­пард. Но, вза­мен, поз­во­лила чуть изог­нуть­ся рту, как по­кача­ла го­ловой.   
  
      — Прос­то пы­та­юсь обес­пе­чить Грюн­ту хо­роший сон на бли­жай­шие нес­коль­ко дней, — приз­на­лась я.   
  
      — Ох, — за­мети­ла Ше­пард, нер­вно те­ребя в ру­ках то, что я приз­на­ла за свой не­дав­но раз­би­тый вдре­без­ги бу­диль­ник. — Мне, по­хоже, сто­ило и са­мой по­думать об этом.   
  
      — Я раз­бе­русь; и всё рав­но бы из­вести­ла вас, — за­вери­ла я её. Жен­щи­на крот­ко улыб­ну­лась од­ной из сво­их ма­лень­ких улы­бок, нас­толь­ко ред­ких, что их мож­но за­нес­ти в Крас­ную кни­гу, и имен­но тог­да зат­ре­щало моё ус­трой­ство, из­ве­щая, что мы уже близ­ко к пун­кту наз­на­чения.   
  
      — По­чему у вас мой бу­диль­ник? — ин­те­ресу­юсь у неё, а за­тем вет­ром мчусь к се­бе в ка­юту. Сбро­сив го­ру пос­тель­но­го белья в уг­лу, что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся по­поз­же, я пос­пе­шила вер­нуть­ся к Ше­пард, ко­торая уже по­вела нас в про­тиво­полож­ном нап­равле­нии.   
  
      Она лишь по­жала пле­чами, ког­да вош­ла в лифт.   
  
      — Ду­мала, что по­чиню его.   
  
      Я ус­та­вилась на неё.   
  
      — Не ут­руждай­тесь; я прос­то куп­лю но­вый. От это­го и так ос­та­лись од­ни ош­мётки.   
  
      — Это да­ёт при­чину вы­тащить инс­тру­мен­ты, что я при­об­ре­ла для мо­делей ко­раб­лей. И вот по­чему ты боль­ше не смо­жешь жа­ловать­ся, что я пос­то­ян­но по­купаю их, — слег­ка под­драз­ни­ла ме­ня Ше­пард.   
  
      — Прос­то не мо­гу взять в толк, сколь­ко же вам мо­жет во­об­ще по­надо­бить­ся ма­лень­ких от­вёрток, — па­риро­вала я, хо­тя ско­рее боль­ше по при­выч­ке, не­жели из раз­дра­жения. Те­перь у неё есть собс­твен­ные день­ги на по­доб­ные без­де­луш­ки.   
  
      — К раз­ным де­талям нуж­ны раз­ные раз­ме­ры. К то­му же, Гар­рус умуд­рился на прош­лой не­деле ис­пра­вить од­ной па­нель, так что они дей­стви­тель­но по­лез­ны, — кол­ко под­ме­тила она.  
  
      — Раз уж у вас ру­ки че­шут­ся что-ни­будь ис­пра­вить, а мо­дели ко­раб­лей все сде­ланы, то ми­лос­ти про­сим. — Я ста­ралась зву­чать нев­пе­чат­лённой, но ма­лая ис­корка не­годо­вания за­горе­лась в гру­ди от од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли сно­ва швыр­нуть бу­диль­ник о сте­ну, пос­ле то­го, как она по­чинит его для ме­ня (хо­тя это не сов­сем что­бы и для _ме­ня_ ). Мо­жет, мне сто­ит би­оти­кой бро­сать по­душ­ку вза­мен? Как же бу­ду ску­чать по это­му при­ят­но­му трес­ку.   
  
      Ког­да Ше­пард ух­мыль­ну­лась на мои сло­ва, по те­лу раз­ли­лась при­ят­ная теп­ло­та, и я чуть встрях­ну­ла го­ловой, что­бы скрыть собс­твен­ную улыб­ку.   
  
      Дос­тигнув вто­рой па­лубы, она по­вела нас в ка­бину пи­лота. Её ша­ги зву­чали тя­желей, ус­ко­ря­ясь, но ста­новясь уве­рен­ней, буд­то-то бы где-то на под­созна­тель­ном уров­не сов­па­дали в такт с её сер­дце­би­ени­ем. С каж­дым ша­гом ли­цо жен­щи­ны хму­рело, под­бо­родок под­ни­мал­ся вверх, а пле­чи рас­прав­ля­лись, по­ка мы не заш­ли к Джо­керу, воз­ле ко­торо­го Ше­пард вош­ла в пол­но­цен­ный ре­жим ко­ман­до­ра. _Дей­стви­тель­но ли она так рас­сла­билась ря­дом со мной?_  
  
      — Ка­кова си­ту­ация, лей­те­нант? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ше­пард, пред­плечь­ем опи­ра­ясь о крес­ло Джо­кера. Муж­чи­на нах­му­рил­ся, ус­лы­шав зва­ние.   
  
      — Всё хо­рошо, ком­мандер. Ещё не по­дош­ли дос­та­точ­но близ­ко для сты­ков­ки, но ско­ро бу­дем на об­зорном рас­сто­янии, — до­ложил пи­лот.   
  
      — Чу­дес­но.  
  
      Я пе­реми­нулась с но­ги на но­гу, не уве­рен­ная, что ожи­дать сле­ду­ющим от Ше­пард, ко­торая всё так же про­дол­жа­ла об­ло­качи­вать­ся о ко­жаное крес­ло пи­лота. Нет, серь­ёз­но, я во­об­ще не по­нима­ла, по­чему на­хожусь здесь, раз­ве что сле­довать за Ше­пард бы­ло чем-то ес­тес­твен­ным. Тем, что де­лал бы стар­пом со сво­им ко­ман­ди­ром, ко­им она сей­час и яв­ля­лась. И Ше­пард вов­се не про­тиви­лась это­му.   
  
      Ком­мандер тя­жело вздох­ну­ла.   
  
      — Зна­ешь, ес­ли бы па­ра ме­лочей сра­бота­ла не так, как на­до, то я бы сей­час мог­ла ока­зать­ся в чис­ле уз­ни­ков в тюрь­ме, — как бы нев­зна­чай под­ме­тила Ше­пард. Её гла­за отыс­ка­ли мои. — В юнос­ти, во вре­мя од­но­го из сво­их «пран­ков», я умуд­ри­лась вык­лю­чить сис­те­мы жиз­не­обес­пе­чения сра­зу двух рай­онов. К счастью, по­том уда­лось под­клю­чить их сно­ва вов­ре­мя.   
  
      — Что же, уве­рена, вы вдо­воль на­сыти­лись сво­ей сво­бодой. Я слы­шала до­воль­но сквер­ные от­зы­вы об этой тюрь­ме.   
  
      — Они уго­лов­ни­ки, а по­тому зас­лу­жива­ют это­го, — Ше­пард пом­рачне­ла, креп­ко стис­нув зу­бы. — Я бы зас­лу­жила это­го, ес­ли бы те лю­ди за­дох­ну­лись.   
  
      — Вы же по­нима­ете, что мы вер­бу­ем та­кого же прес­тупни­ка, да?   
  
      Она по­вер­ну­лась, ус­тре­мив взгляд в бес­край­ние пу­чины мрач­но­го кос­мо­са, вид­не­юще­гося в ил­лю­мина­торе. Часть её ли­ца скры­лась за во­лоса­ми.   
  
      — Мо­жет, проб­ле­ма Джек бо­лее яс­на как раз та­ки мне, учи­тывая, что с ней бы­ло сот­во­рено, — хрип­ло раз­ду­мыва­ла Ше­пард. В мгно­вения ока я уже по­няла, к че­му та кло­нит.   
  
      — Та­кую же ин­форма­цию я по­лучи­ла толь­ко се­год­няшним ут­ром, Ше­пард. На­пом­ню вам: по сло­вам Приз­ра­ка, Джек яв­ля­ет­ся ре­зуль­та­том ячей­ки из­го­ев, а не «Цер­бе­ра» в це­лом, — вос­па­рила я.   
  
      — Как же мно­го их у вас, — её го­лос пре­ис­полнен сар­казмом. — Удоб­но, что они бу­дут име­новать­ся «из­го­ями» лишь тог­да, ког­да о них уз­на­ют.   
  
      — «Цер­бер» за­дей­ство­ван во мно­жес­тве про­ек­тов, — от­ве­тила я, иг­но­рируя часть о на­мёке. — Не­воз­можно пол­ностью ох­ва­тить кар­ти­ну, сох­ра­няя при этом то­таль­ную ано­ним­ность меж­ду ячей­ка­ми. Вот по­чему толь­ко не­кото­рые на­дёж­ные ин­ди­виду­умы мо­гут за­нимать глав­ные пос­ты уп­равле­ния под­разде­лени­ями, хо­тя, ча­ще все­го, ве­ра в них ока­зыва­ет­ся пре­уве­личен­ной.   
  
      — С тво­их слов так это боль­шое сов­па­дение, что де­вуш­ка ока­залась эк­спе­римен­том «Цер­бе­ра» и... те­перь мы «вер­бу­ем» её.  
  
      — Нес­мотря на своё про­ис­хожде­ние, имен­но пос­тупки Джек, а не «Цер­бе­ра» зас­ла­ли её в тюрь­му. Она прес­тупни­ца, и, как вы го­вори­те, «зас­лу­жива­ет это­го».   
  
      На­конец, она обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся ко мне, гла­за оза­рились пыл­ким ог­нём дис­куссии.   
  
      — Да, но она по­может нам. Ра­ди бла­гой це­ли.   
  
      — И всё же за­бав­но, нас­коль­ко иро­ничес­ки те­перь зву­чит фра­за «итог оп­равды­ва­ет средс­тва», — мед­ленно уп­рекну­ла я. — Точ­ка зре­ния, ко­торой вы при­дер­жи­вались во вре­мя на­шей пос­ледней бе­седы, бы­ла пол­на през­ре­ния.   
  
      Вздох­нув, Ше­пард по­тяну­лась уб­рать се­бе ло­кон за ухо, как встре­тилась с мо­им прис­таль­ным взгля­дом. И хо­тя я ду­мала, что она расс­тро­ит­ся та­ким по­воро­том в спо­ре, жен­щи­на лишь под­жа­ла гу­бы и, с поч­ти неж­ностью, за­кати­ла гла­за.   
  
      — И дня про­жить не мо­жешь, да­бы не пос­рать­ся, а, Ло­усон?   
  
      — Не тог­да, ког­да знаю, что вый­ду по­беди­телем, — поз­ло­радс­тво­вала я, угол­ки губ лег­ко под­ня­лись в ух­мылке.   
  
      — Мы поч­ти дос­тигли ко­раб­ля-тюрь­му, ком­мандер, — анон­си­рова­ла СУ­ЗИ, ме­шая ка­кому бы то ни бы­ло от­ве­ту, на ко­торый ре­шилась бы во­ен­ная.   
  
      — Те­перь наш вы­ход, — вы­дыхаю, как Ше­пард ма­шет мне ос­та­новить­ся, преж­де чем вый­ду с кок­пи­та.  
  
      — Ты не идёшь со мной на « _Чис­ти­лище_ », — приз­на­ла она, а я лишь мор­гну­ла, гля­дя на неё. _Я не иду?_ — Я возь­му чел­нок, Джо­кер наз­на­чен под­держи­вать сис­те­мы на­веде­ния на тюрь­му. Это дол­жно быть дос­та­точ­но уг­ро­жа­юще, что­бы они не по­пыта­лись учу­дить че­го лиш­не­го, но мне ну­жен кто-то здесь, спо­соб­ный от­да­вать при­казы. Так, на слу­чай.   
  
      — Я не со­бира­юсь взры­вать ко­рабль с ва­ми на бор­ту, — вос­па­рила я, хо­тя, приз­нать­ся, ма­лость ус­по­ко­илась, что она ос­та­вила ме­ня за глав­ную.   
  
      — Не спорь, Ло­усон, — пос­пе­шила Ше­пард. — Это зо­вёт­ся бле­фом.   
  
      Я взгля­нула на неё, под­жав гу­бы.   
  
      — Бле­фовать нуж­но, ес­ли сог­ласны иг­рать роль до кон­ца.   
  
      На что Ше­пард лишь от­махну­лась:  
  
      — Я ве­рю тво­ему суж­де­нию. Прос­то взор­ви ту часть суд­на, где нет ме­ня, и дай дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, да­бы доб­рать­ся до чел­но­ка. Это дол­жно быть уг­ро­зой без по­вода; они же не пол­ные кре­тины, что­бы вы­моро­зить ка­кую-то ересь. Приб­ли­жай­тесь на дос­та­точ­ное рас­сто­яние толь­ко тог­да, ког­да нам пе­реда­дут Джек, — по­яс­ни­ла она. — И ес­ли всё пой­дёт не по пла­ну, то ты прос­то вос­ста­новишь ме­ня.   
  
      — У ме­ня нет вре­мени и средств, что­бы сно­ва вер­нуть вас к жиз­ни, Ше­пард, — про­из­несла я за­тыл­ку жен­щи­ны, тог­да как са­ма она уже раз­верну­лась, что­бы уй­ти.   
  
      — Тог­да, на­вер­ное, мне сто­ит дер­жать­ся по­даль­ше от неп­ри­ят­ностей. — Го­воря это, Ше­пард рас­сме­ялась от собс­твен­ной шут­ки и бой­ко по­маха­ла тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони.   
  
      А я так и ос­та­лась сто­ять в кок­пи­те, вслу­шива­ясь в звон лиф­та, со­об­щивший, что ком­мандер сош­ла с па­лубы. По­том я до­жида­лась, по­ка от­ряд на­денет шле­мы, что­бы иметь воз­можность ви­деть и слы­шать то, что про­ис­хо­дит во вре­мя сдел­ки на эк­ра­нах в руб­ке. Я ме­ряла ка­бину ша­гами, од­нознач­но вы­беши­вая Мо­ро, и вдво­ём мы наб­лю­дали за прог­рессом ко­ман­ды, но за­дание прош­ло на удив­ле­ние глад­ко, со все­ми соб­лю­дён­ны­ми де­таля­ми. Ше­пард от­клю­чила связь лишь тог­да, ког­да я во вто­рой раз влез­ла с пред­ло­жени­ями, так что на про­тяже­нии це­лого ча­са я бес­по­мощ­но выс­лу­шива­ла не­выно­симый «юмор» Джо­кера.   
  
      Од­на­ко Ше­пард спра­вилась, и де­неж­ный тран­сфер «Цер­бе­ра» про­изо­шёл без за­мин­ки, а над­зи­ратель под­го­товил се­дати­рован­нную Джек для тран­спор­ти­ров­ки. Я за­мети­ла не­кую нап­ря­жён­ность в жен­щи­не во вре­мя их со страж­ни­ком раз­го­вора, но, так как у неё был вык­лю­чен мик­ро­фон, я не смог­ла ус­лы­шать слов ре­чи. Ос­таль­ные чле­ны от­ря­да сто­яли слиш­ком да­леко от раз­го­вари­вав­ших, что­бы их шле­мы смог­ли за­писать ди­алог, но, су­дя по ви­де­окар­тинке, её под­жа­тые пле­чи и сжа­тые паль­цы в ку­лаки рас­ска­зали мне пре­дос­та­точ­но. Я на­чала бес­по­ко­ить­ся, ког­да не­кото­рые из ста­тов ком­мандер под­ня­лись к не­безо­пас­ным от­меткам.   
  
      Тог­да я от­пра­вилась в ан­гар пря­мо в тот мо­мент, ког­да « _Нор­мандию_ » креп­ко за­жало сты­ковоч­ны­ми за­жима­ми. Мед­ленно опус­ти­лась рам­па, по­казы­вая нап­ря­жён­ную стой­ку Ше­пард, ря­дом с ко­торой сто­яли Грюнт и Ка­суми с Джей­ко­бом. Не­воль­но ух­мы­ля­юсь на, пра­виль­ней ска­зать, не­лов­кую по­зу Тей­ло­ра, ког­да тот пы­тал­ся соз­дать хоть не­кое по­добие дис­танции меж­ду со­бой и во­ров­кой, но у не­го не по­лучи­лось. Кро­ган сто­ял мо­нумен­том в сто­рон­ке, гла­зами прис­таль­но ог­ля­дывая по­меще­ние. А Ше­пард же, од­на­ко, ре­шила удо­сужить сво­им вни­мани­ем лишь бес­созна­тель­ную де­вуш­ку, при­вязан­ную к мас­сивной вер­ти­каль­ной руч­ной те­леж­ке.  
  
      Я прыс­ну­ла, ма­лость пот­ря­сён­ная вы­бором при­ковать че­лове­ка к руч­ной те­леж­ке, чем, нап­ри­мер, ис­поль­зо­вать те же бо­лее удоб­ные но­сил­ки, но та­ким об­ра­зом её нам­но­го про­ще тран­спор­ти­ровать на суд­но. Го­лова Джек ша­талась бол­ванчи­ком от се­дата­ции, по­казы­вая пус­той порт для би­оти­чес­ко­го уси­лите­ля у ос­но­вания че­репа, рав­но как и лы­сую го­лову, пок­ры­тую та­ту­иров­ка­ми, что, по-ви­димо­му, идут вниз, пок­ры­вая со­бой каж­дый _ви­димый_ сан­ти­метр те­ла. Её ко­жа ка­залась слег­ка се­рова­той от дол­госроч­но­го крио-сох­ра­нения, но дол­жна при­об­рести нор­маль­ный от­те­нок уже че­рез па­ру ча­сов. Джек ка­залась ма­лень­кой, она то­щая и выг­ля­дит та­кой _юной_ , да­же с ма­ки­яжем, что ос­тался све­жим на гла­зах и гу­бах.   
  
      — Нас­лажда­ешь­ся сво­ей ра­ботой? — раз­дался при­ят­ный ак­цент Ка­суми пря­мо над ухом.   
  
      — Что, прос­ти­те? Джек не...   
  
      Де­вуш­ка рас­сме­ялась.  
  
      — Да не она, глу­пыш­ка. — Её гла­за сколь­зну­ли на Ше­пард, поп­ро­щав­шу­юся с над­зи­рате­лем, и те­перь зак­ры­ва­ющую дверь в ан­гар. Она бук­валь­но рас­тво­рилась в воз­ду­хе, а за­тем сно­ва по­яви­лась сле­ва от ме­ня, сколь­знув паль­цем по хреб­ту. Пульс учас­тился да­же от та­кого не­боль­шо­го жес­та не­желан­ной во­ров­ки, и я чер­тыхну­лась, из-за то­го, что те­ло от­ве­тило. По­хоже, в пос­леднее вре­мя оно пре­да­ёт ме­ня как толь­ко мож­но и не мож­но.   
  
      Ка­суми нак­ло­нилась ко мне, оце­нива­юще при­нюхи­ва­ясь, но всё так же про­дол­жая наб­лю­дать за Ше­пард.   
  
      — Она пра­ва. Ты и _вправ­ду_ при­ят­но пах­нешь.   
  
      Я пок­расне­ла точ­но так же, как и в прош­лую ночь, ког­да пь­яная Ше­пард вце­пилась в ме­ня, гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись от та­кого до­пуще­ния Ка­суми. Ед­кий ком­мента­рий о под­слу­шива­нии вер­телся на язы­ке, го­товый сор­вать­ся, но я от­бро­сила его, как за­мети­ла го­рящий взгляд Ше­пард, нап­равлен­ный в на­шу сто­рону. Сло­ва ко­мом зас­ты­ли в гор­ле, ког­да я по­няла, что её гла­за не пы­лали злостью, они све­тились.   
  
      Так что я пос­пе­шила к Ше­пард, нап­рочь по­забыв о Го­то.   
  
      — Ком­мандер, вы хо­рошо се­бя чувс­тву­ете? — спра­шиваю не­уве­рен­но. Её взгляд мель­кнул че­рез ме­ня даль­ше, где, без сом­не­ния, Ка­суми ухо­дила в сто­рону лиф­та, как сно­ва сфо­куси­ровал­ся на мне. Ин­те­рес­но, мои щё­ки до сих пор пун­цо­во-крас­ные?   
  
      — Нор­маль­но. А что? — от­ве­ча­ет рез­ко, хва­та­ясь за руч­ки ка­тал­ки и по­тащив на­шу всё ещё бес­созна­тель­ную гостью к лиф­ту. За­метив своё от­ра­жение в зер­каль­ных па­нелях ка­бины, она по­тёр­ла гла­за в по­пыт­ке рас­тво­рить это ви­денье, но крас­ное све­чение уп­ря­милось. — Ох. Чёрт. А я чес­тно на­де­ялась, что день удас­тся.   
  
      — Я пос­мотрю в чём де­ло, ког­да при­будем в ме­дот­сек. — Ру­ки Ше­пард силь­ней сжа­лись на руч­ках, гла­за уп­ря­мо сос­ре­дото­чились на Джек, на ли­це прос­ту­пили жел­ва­ки от раз­дра­жения. Мне хо­телось уте­шить её, ус­по­ко­ить, но я лишь от­махну­лась, ду­мая, не усу­губ­лю ли си­ту­ацию.   
  
      Пог­рязнув в ому­те ти­шины лиф­та, я вос­поль­зо­валась да­рован­ным шан­сом:   
  
      — Я ис­прав­лю это, Ше­пард, — ти­хо бор­мо­чу. Её гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись в удив­ле­нии, но я за­мети­ла, как она чуть опус­ти­ла пле­чи, рас­сла­бив­шись. — Ис­прав­лю, — пов­то­ряю, и в этот раз бо­лее уве­рено.   
  
      Ше­пард лишь крат­ко кив­ну­ла, но мне и это­го дос­та­точ­но, по­тому что не ожи­дала от неё пол­но­цен­но­го от­ве­та. При­быв на третью па­лубу, Ше­пард пе­ретол­кну­ла ка­тал­ку че­рез по­реб­рик лиф­та и по­тол­ка­ла в сто­рону мед­пун­кта.   
  
      Чуть по­вер­нувшись, она взгля­нула на ме­ня:   
  
      — Ты при­сыла­ла мне со­об­ще­ние, что что-то ус­тро­ила?   
  
      — Да, — под­твер­ди­ла я, ука­зывая на даль­нюю кро­вать, вок­руг ко­торой под­го­тови­ла нес­коль­ко за­щит­ных щи­тов, что­бы ог­ра­дить Джек, по­куда не удос­то­верим­ся, что она не бу­дет на­падать на нас. — Док­тор Чак­вас смо­жет там про­вес­ти ос­мотр, а пос­ле — наб­лю­дать за её про­буж­де­ни­ем от се­дата­ции.   
  
      Врач, си­дев­шая за сво­им сто­лом, ре­шила вме­шать­ся, ког­да Ше­пард при­села ря­дом с мо­биль­ным мо­дулем щи­та:  
  
      — На та­кое уй­дёт мно­го энер­гии. По­чему прос­то не дер­жать её при­вязан­ной?   
  
      Я ощу­тила, как кровь от­хлы­нула от ли­ца, ког­да ока­залась под при­целом ста­рых вос­по­мина­ний о ла­бора­тори­ях, где бы­ла свя­зана по ру­кам и но­гам, и где са­мый худ­ший ре­мешок стя­гива­ет шею: пре­дот­вра­щение мо­их пос­то­ян­ных па­ничес­ких атак во вре­мя «кор­ректи­ровоч­ных про­цедур». Отец ре­шил, что та­кие ог­ра­ниче­ния не­об­хо­димы, да­бы я «не нав­ре­дила се­бе».   
  
      Глу­боко взды­хаю, иг­но­рируя то, как взгляд Ше­пард смяг­чился по­нима­ни­ем:   
  
      — Прос­то по­дума­ла, что Джек уже мо­жет быть не­уют­но прос­нуть­ся в ок­ру­жении цер­бе­ров­ских ло­готи­пов. Нет нуж­ды усу­губ­лять си­ту­ацию ещё и свя­зыва­ни­ем.   
  
      — Но ей всё рав­но мо­жет быть не­удоб­но прий­ти в соз­на­ние без сво­его уси­лите­ля, — про­из­несла Ше­пард, го­лос пе­решёл в воп­рос лишь на се­реди­не пред­ло­жения.   
  
      Я по­кача­ла го­ловой.   
  
      — По­ка ос­та­вим как есть; даль­ше бу­дет вид­но.   
  
      Во­ен­ная вне­зап­но рас­сме­ялась, за­пус­тив паль­цы в во­лосы, что­бы уб­рать ме­ша­ющие ло­коны с ли­ца:   
  
      — И по­чему мы не до­дума­лась о чём-то по­доб­ном, ког­да вы­пус­ка­ли Грюн­та? — ве­село до­бави­ла она.   
  
      — По­тому что _кое-кто_ не дал мне вре­мени на под­го­тов­ку. Чес­тно, я да­же не ду­мала, что вы от­кро­ете ин­ку­батор.   
  
      Она мор­гну­ла.  
  
      — Ты... не ду­мала, что я бу­ду от­кры­вать его? — пов­то­ря­ет ту­по, угол­ки её губ дёр­ну­лись вверх. — Ал­лё, мы зна­комы?   
  
      Я не­опи­су­емо за­кати­ла гла­за, на что Ше­пард сно­ва рас­сме­ялась. И ежу же те­перь по­нят­но, что Ше­пард ос­во­бодит Грюн­та, ес­ли за­думать­ся.   
  
      Не зная, что от­ве­тить даль­ше, я ука­зала Ше­пард са­дить­ся на сво­бод­ную кро­вать, ког­да под­ка­тила к ней ска­нер. Жен­щи­на сно­ва нап­ряглась из-за на­поми­нания об ано­малии, но бес­пре­кос­ловно улег­лась на пос­тель. Она уб­ра­ла во­лосы, что те­перь ха­оти­чес­ки­ми вих­ря­ми рас­сы­пались по бе­лой по­душ­ке.   
  
      Не учи­тывая то­го, что те­перь гла­за Ше­пард от­кры­ты и она прис­таль­но наб­лю­да­ет за мной че­рез сби­ва­ющую с тол­ку крас­ную пе­лену, ру­тин­ный ос­мотр ка­зал­ся зна­комым, на что я ощу­тила, буд­то бы го­ра сва­лилась с плеч. В эпи­цен­тре га­лак­ти­ки, ска­тыва­ющей­ся в ад­скую про­рубь, ра­ботая со все­воз­можным на­родом, вво­дящим в сос­то­яние вы­мора­жива­юще­го бе­зумия, и приз­ра­ками прош­ло­го, ре­шив­ши­ми, что _пря­мо сей­час_ то са­мое под­хо­дящее вре­мя для се­зона охо­ты на ме­ня, ра­ботать над Ше­пард — имен­но то, что я мо­гу _сде­лать_. Так что ес­ли не бе­зуп­речный, то я, по край­ней ме­ре, луч­ший, черт возь­ми, че­ловек да­бы под­ла­тать Ше­пард, ес­ли не единс­твен­ный. Хоть ка­кая-то от­ра­да.   
  
       _Как же ску­чаю по ра­боте над ней._ Ка­кая не­лепая сен­ти­мен­таль­ность, и мне не хо­телось это­го на са­мом де­ле по­тому, что ожив­шая Ше­пард нам­но­го луч­ше, чем ле­жав­шая без чувств на опе­раци­он­ном сто­ле. Од­на­ко ску­чаю по той ру­тине, ког­да у ме­ня бы­ла цель, хоть и не­яс­ная, но на рас­сто­янии вы­тяну­той ру­ки. Я про­сыпа­лась с впол­не обос­но­ван­ны­ми ожи­дани­ями от нас­ту­пив­ше­го дня, не жду­щая ни­каких сюр­при­зов, по­мимо пре­дуга­дан­ных или, луч­ше ска­зать, неп­ро­верен­ных ва­ри­аций на­уч­ных ме­тодик.   
  
      Те­перь же мне ед­ва хва­тало вре­мени на рас­пла­ниров­ку пос­ледних нес­коль­ких дней. Я за­нима­лась ин­вента­риза­ци­ей и усер­дным рас­пре­деле­ни­ем бюд­же­та, но всег­да на­ходил­ся про­кол, пос­ле ко­торо­го всё шло к чер­тям. Ше­пард нуж­но то, Ше­пард нуж­но это, она хо­чет ос­та­новить­ся на та­кой-то-та­кой-то пла­нете по­тому, что там дол­жно про­изой­ти что-то важ­ное. Она не­уп­равля­ема и пол­ностью неп­ред­ска­зу­ема. В свои худ­шие дни я жаж­да­ла вжи­вить ей кон­троль­ный чип, а в луч­шие — гля­дела вок­руг се­бя с лёг­ким не­доволь­ством. Это неп­ра­виль­но — же­лать вер­нуть­ся во вре­мя, ког­да жен­щи­на на­ходи­лась без соз­на­ния, но, что ж, ник­то не смо­жет от­чи­тать ме­ня в мо­ей же го­лове за то, что мыс­лю ир­ра­ци­ональ­но. И бы­ло бы нам­но­го про­ще, ког­да я _сто­яла_ во гла­ве.   
  
      А сей­час, у Ше­пард по­яви­лась воз­можность с опас­кой ли­цез­реть свой ви­зу­аль­ный ос­мотр, про­води­мый мною. Так что нуж­но на­поми­нать се­бе, что пол­но­цен­ная ру­тина со стан­ции «Ла­заря» здесь не­умес­тна. Так что за­мед­ляю свои дви­жения, да­вая ле­жав­шей вре­мя прис­по­собить­ся.   
  
      На­чав ска­ниро­вание, мы про­вели лишь один цикл, как я нах­му­рилась. Пе­реве­дя взгляд на Ше­пард, не выг­ля­дев­шую так, буд­то бы она го­това уда­рить ме­ня, я неж­но чуть при­под­ня­ла ей под­бо­родок, под­би­рая луч­ший угол для об­зо­ра, что­бы уви­деть гла­за, ко­торые упор­но смот­ре­ли на ме­ня. Не­во­ору­жён­ным гла­зом ра­нений не наб­лю­далось, что под­твер­ди­ли и по­лучен­ные ска­ны. _Зна­чит, проб­ле­ма с ки­бер­не­тикой. Лю­бопыт­но._   
  
      По обе сто­роны её ли­ца, на­чиная с сус­та­ва че­люс­ти, раз­ме­щались ог­ромные ки­берим­план­та­ты, так что ле­вой ру­кой бе­реж­но при­дер­жи­вая, по­вора­чиваю к се­бе ин­те­ресу­ющую по­лови­ну. Вот. Вклю­чаю лам­пу, что­бы по­луч­ше раз­гля­деть тус­клое све­чение под ко­жей. Нак­ло­ня­юсь бли­же, как ска­нер быс­тро за­пищал в такт сер­дце­би­ению Ше­пард.   
  
      Я взгля­нула на неё, пол­ная вни­мания:   
  
      — Где-то бо­лит?   
  
      Я чуть ос­ла­била дав­ле­ние на под­бо­родок, что­бы жен­щи­на мог­ла по­вер­нуть ко мне го­лову. Зе­лёные ра­дуж­ки глаз, сла­бо вид­не­ющи­еся за крас­ным све­чени­ем ки­бер­не­тики, встре­тились со мной во взгля­де, как рез­ко пос­мотре­ли прочь.   
  
      — Нет, — хрип­ло про­мям­ли­ла она.   
  
      Нах­му­рив­шись, я всё же про­дол­жи­ла ос­мотр, сле­дуя за крас­ным све­чени­ем под её ко­жей, а Ше­пард заж­му­рилась. Быс­тро рас­стег­нув зас­тёжки, удер­жи­ва­ющие наг­рудник, я от­кры­ла дос­туп к клю­чицам. Све­чение рас­простра­нялось даль­ше, и я тяж­ко вздох­ну­ла, эк­спе­римен­таль­но сла­бо на­дав­ли­вая на раз­ные учас­тки ко­жи. Ни­какой ре­ак­ции не пос­ле­дова­ло кро­ме пис­ка ска­нера, на ко­торый Ше­пард рез­ко от­кры­ла гла­за, что при­меча­тель­но — с ме­нее вы­ражен­ным све­чени­ем, и она зар­де­лась, ад­ре­суя хму­рый взгляд ап­па­рату­ре.   
  
      Часть ра­зума твер­ди­ла, что­бы я об­ра­тила вни­мание на это, что что-то в ре­ак­ции жен­щи­ны важ­ное, но иг­но­рирую, по­тому как её здо­ровье яв­ля­ет­ся в при­ори­тете. И, да, что-то не так с Ше­пард.   
  
      — Ки­берим­план­та­ты вжив­ле­ны в раз­ные час­ти ва­шего те­ла, и, нас­коль­ко мо­гу су­дить, они и яв­ля­ют­ся при­чиной све­чения, — рас­суждаю в го­лос, хо­тя, ско­рее, раз­го­вари­ваю са­ма с со­бой. — Хо­тя по­чему они на­чали так све­тить­ся не яс­но. Од­на­ко, на бор­ту « _Чис­ти­лища_ » был не­кий всплеск в ва­ших по­каза­телях. Воз­можно, это как-то свя­зано с эмо­ци­ями? Ниг­де не бо­лит? Мо­жет, ощу­ща­ете, что что-то _не так_? — спро­сила я, вспом­нив о том, что она да­же не за­меча­ет оче­вид­но­го, по­ка не ука­жу ей на это.   
  
      Ше­пард ми­гом за­мота­ла го­ловой, а я про­вела паль­цем, поч­ти не­осоз­нанно, по ли­нии её под­бо­род­ка, как про­дол­жи­ла ду­мать в го­лос. Ше­пард су­дорож­но втя­нула воз­дух.   
  
      — Нуж­но пе­рес­мотреть за­мет­ки. Цвет уже блед­не­ет, но, по-ви­димо­му, ви­нов­ни­ком по­доб­но­го про­ис­шес­твия яв­ля­ет­ся эмо­ци­ональ­ное расс­трой­ство, — свя­зываю в ло­гичес­кую це­поч­ку, хму­рясь в раз­думь­ях. — Ес­ли при­чина не в трав­ме или не­полад­ках, то я не уве­рена, как пре­дот­вра­тить это в бу­дущем.   
  
      Я пе­реве­ла взгляд вниз, сби­тая с тол­ку от то­го, что Ше­пард до сих пор не на­чала от­чи­тывать ме­ня за от­сутс­твия от­ве­та по су­щес­тву, но лишь ти­хо рас­сме­ялась, ког­да по­няла, что та ус­ну­ла. Это не­уди­витель­но, учи­тывая её ноч­ные на­лёты на кух­ню и бес­сонни­цу, хо­тя я раз­дра­жена, что она умуд­ри­лась ус­нуть до окон­ча­ния ос­мотра.   
  
      — Где, блять, я? — за­виз­жа­ла Джек с со­сед­ней кро­вати.   
  
      Рез­ко прос­нувшись, Ше­пард под­ско­чила на пос­те­ли, ед­ва не сва­лив­шись на пол, но не­осоз­нанно схва­тив ме­ня за ру­ку, удер­жа­ла се­бя от пос­тыдно­го па­дения. Дру­гую ру­ку, она при­ложи­ла к гру­ди, пы­та­ясь от­ды­шать­ся. Это всё выг­ля­дело бы весь­ма за­бав­но, не сжи­май она так хват­ку на мо­ей ру­ке. И нет, я аб­со­лют­но не ду­маю о том, что Ше­пард не от­пуска­ет ме­ня.   
  
      — А вы ещё кто, бля, та­кие? — не­ис­то­во пот­ре­бова­ла от­ве­та де­вуш­ка, гла­зами рыс­кая по от­се­ку, как, на­конец, ос­та­нови­лись на эм­бле­ме, вы­тес­ненной на мо­ей фор­ме. — «Цер­бер».   
  
      — Ти­па то­го. — Ше­пард слез­ла с кро­вати, от­пустив мою ру­ку, и вы­тяну­ла свою пе­ред со­бой в ма­нере, как я по­доз­ре­вала, ус­по­ко­ения, но лич­но ме­ня это бе­сило до чёр­ти­ков, ког­да ад­ре­сова­лось в мой ад­рес. По-ви­димо­му, Джек так­же не оце­нила жест.   
  
      — Я про­сыпа­юсь в ком­на­те, нап­рочь за­битой ло­готи­пами «Цер­бе­ра», а ты пы­та­ешь­ся ме­ня убе­дить, что ты толь­ко «ти­па» «Цер­бер»? Ду­ма­ешь, я ту­пая?   
  
      — Что же. — Я прыс­ну­ла — не по­хоже, что у неё бы­ло нас­то­ящее об­ра­зова­ние, — а Ше­пард обер­ну­лась ко мне, пол­ная раз­дра­жения. Не­дав­но оч­нувша­яся лишь фыр­кну­ла и уда­рила ку­лаком по сдер­жи­ва­ющим её щи­там. Ну­левой эле­мент сла­бо за­мер­цал, но ед­ва за­дел зас­лонку.   
  
      Её гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись в па­нике:   
  
      — Что вы сде­лали с мо­ей би­оти­кой?   
  
      — Изъ­яли твой уси­литель. Но вер­нём при ус­ло­вии, что ты не ста­нешь ата­ковать, — под­чер­кну­ла я.   
  
      — Край­не ма­лове­ро­ят­но, шма­ра, — за­шипе­ла Джек.   
  
      — Мы и вправ­ду при­зыва­ем к со­дей­ствию са­мих оба­яшек, — про­бор­мо­тала я и ус­лы­шала ря­дом с со­бой, как Ше­пард по­дави­лась ти­хими смеш­ка­ми.   
  
      — По­хоже, мы на­чали не с то­го кон­ца, — про­из­несла она, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить уз­ни­цу. — Я ком­мандер Ше­пард и мы ку­пили те­бя, что­бы за­вер­бо­вать.   
  
      — Ку­пили? Так я что, в ро­ли ра­ба те­перь? Фи­гасе вер­бовка, — ядо­вито вы­пали­ла Джек.  
  
      — Не раб. Член на­шей ко­ман­ды. Мы пос­ре­ди важ­но­го за­дания, где твоя по­мощь бу­дет к мес­ту.  
  
      — А ес­ли не хо­чу? От­пустишь? — пот­ре­бова­ла от­ве­та де­вуш­ка. Крас­ные гу­бы изог­ну­лись в ух­мылке на мол­ча­ние Ше­пард и скри­вились от­вра­щени­ем на моё бе­зэмо­ци­ональ­ное вы­раже­ние. — Так и ду­мала. «Цер­бер» ни­ког­да не ме­ня­ет­ся.   
  
      Од­нознач­но, Ше­пард да­же не за­думы­валась, что бу­дет де­лать в слу­чае не­сог­ла­сия ко­го-то прыг­нуть в омут её ком­па­нии толь­ко по­тому, что она поп­ро­сила. Од­на­ко жен­щи­на быс­тро вер­ну­ла се­бе преж­ний лик.   
  
      Её рот ис­ка­зил­ся в то­нень­кую по­лос­ку.   
  
      — Ты не раб, но не мо­гу ска­зать, что у те­бя есть ва­ри­ан­ты по­луч­ше, — объ­яс­ни­ла Ше­пард. — Я мо­гу те­бя от­пустить, но сом­не­ва­юсь, что ты смо­жешь уй­ти слиш­ком да­леко. И я не «Цер­бер», но мой фре­гат, его ИИ и мой стар­пом _яв­ля­ют­ся_ «Цер­бе­ром». Ло­усон не приз­на­ет это­го в слух, но я до­гады­ва­юсь, что _нас­то­ящие_ цер­бе­ров­цы по­явят­ся здесь в те­чение ча­са, что­бы заб­рать те­бя.   
  
      Джек на­супи­лась ещё силь­ней, нев­пе­чат­лённо рыс­кая гла­зами по мо­ей фор­ме. Я ус­та­вилась на неё в от­вет, всмат­ри­ва­ясь в эту ма­лень­кую, ху­доща­вую фи­гур­ку, ис­пещрён­ную та­ту­иров­ка­ми. _Не бес­по­кой­ся; это чувс­тво вза­им­но._   
  
      — Или ты мо­жешь сот­рудни­чать со мной, — про­дол­жи­ла Ше­пард. — И, ес­ли мы все не ум­рём по окон­ча­нию, я прос­ле­жу, что­бы «Цер­бер» да­же близ­ко к те­бе не по­дошёл.  
  
      — И как ты, блять, всё это про­вер­нёшь? По­хоже, ты здесь хо­рошо обус­тро­илась, — пог­лу­милась Джек, гла­зами сно­ва фо­куси­ру­ясь на мне.   
  
      — На­вер­ное, по­тому, что ког­да по­кон­чу с за­дани­ем, то за­беру цер­бе­ров­ское суд­но и сва­лю к ебе­ням от­сю­да, — про­воз­гла­сила Ше­пард. Я изог­ну­ла бровь, на что она съ­яз­ви­ла: — Как буд­то бы ты не учи­тыва­ла та­кой ис­ход, Ло­усон.   
  
      Ше­пард не ошиб­лась; с са­мого на­чала, это имен­но то, че­го я ожи­дала от неё. С дру­гой сто­роны, Джек, по-ви­димо­му, не оце­нила на­шу пе­репал­ку и прос­то наб­лю­дала за на­ми с трез­во­мыс­ля­щей неп­ри­язнью, гла­зами рыс­кая то в од­ну сто­рону, то в дру­гую. На­конец, она за­мети­ла док­то­ра Чак­вас, си­дев­шую за сво­им сто­лом, и, что при­меча­тель­но, за­дер­жа­ла на ней са­мый длин­ный взгляд.   
  
      — Лад­но. До­пус­тим, я ра­ботаю на те­бя. Но, спер­ва, мне кое-что нуж­но, — выд­ви­нула би­отик.   
  
      — Ты ед­ва в вы­год­ном по­ложе­нии для выд­ви­жения тре­бова­ний, — за­яви­ла я с нас­мешкой.   
  
      Ше­пард выс­та­вила ру­ку, что­бы ос­та­новить ме­ня.   
  
      — Ты пра­ва, — про­из­но­сит мне, — но как член ко­ман­ды, она име­ет пра­во на зап­рос. — Те­перь жен­щи­на обер­ну­лась к Джек. — Че­го ты хо­чешь?   
  
      — Фай­лы, что име­ет на ме­ня «Цер­бер».   
  
      — Нет, — ска­зала я, как от­ре­зала. Гла­за Ше­пард вспых­ну­ли гне­вом и, бо­ковым зре­ни­ем, я мог­ла за­метить Джек, си­дящую на краю кро­вати. Её гу­бы скри­вились в ос­ка­ле.   
  
      — Ло­усон... — пре­дуп­ре­дила Ше­пард.   
  
      — Я не про­тив­люсь, Ше­пард. У ме­ня нет дос­ту­па к этим дан­ным, — от­ве­тила я, раз­дра­жён­ная. — Ду­ма­ете, я не пы­талась раз­до­быть их в пер­вую же ми­нуту, как Приз­рак прис­лал досье?   
  
      Ше­пард взгля­нула на ме­ня в не­верии.   
  
      — Ты од­на из вы­соко­ран­го­вых опе­ратив­ни­ков «Цер­бе­ра», мо­жешь с Приз­ра­ком да­же чаи го­нять, но го­воришь, что не мо­жешь раз­до­быть ка­кие-то вши­вые до­кумен­ты?   
  
      — У ме­ня нет сво­бод­но­го дос­ту­па к каж­дой цер­бе­ров­ской опе­рации. За­сек­ре­чен­ные опе­рации, в час­тнос­ти, ог­ра­ниче­ны гла­вой ячей­ки и не­пос­редс­твен­но Приз­ра­ком. Ду­ма­ете, лю­бой вы­соко­ран­го­вый опе­ратив­ник мог по­лучить дос­туп к про­ек­ту «Ла­зарь», к ва­шим дан­ным? — съ­яз­ви­ла я, нот­ки ес­тес­твен­но­го чувс­тва собс­твен­ни­чес­тва не­замет­но прок­ра­лись в го­лос. — Не спро­сив, спер­ва, ме­ня.   
  
      — Не по­хоже, что­бы ка­кие-то из­ме­рения ар­те­ри­аль­но­го дав­ле­ния или от­чё­ты по бюд­же­ту нас­толь­ко цен­ные, — пре­неб­ре­житель­но про­из­несла Ше­пард, с лёг­костью от­вле­чён­ная от пре­дыду­щей те­мы.   
  
      Я скрес­ти­ла ру­ки на гру­ди.   
  
      — Нап­ро­тив, не­кото­рые из ис­поль­зо­ван­ных на­ми тех­но­логий име­ют экс­плу­ата­ци­он­ные сла­бос­ти. С мо­ими поз­на­ни­ями в ва­шей ана­томии, я мо­гу вы­вес­ти вас из строя, — за­думав­шись, я ос­та­нови­лась на мо­мент, — за па­ру се­кунд, ес­ли не мень­ше.   
Ше­пард ту­по ус­та­вилась на ме­ня.  
  
      — Как же это пу­га­юще.   
  
      Ник­то из нас не сдер­жи­вал­ся в вы­раже­ни­ях, но Джек ре­шила вме­шать­ся в раз­го­вор:   
  
      — Она прос­то тя­нет ре­зину, что­бы са­мой влезть но­сом в те фай­лы и ска­зать, что за­хочет.  
  
      — Нет, это не так, — опе­реди­ла Ше­пард, за­щищая ме­ня к мо­ему удив­ле­нию. — Ло­усон мо­жет быть... — Она за­дума­лась в по­им­ках под­хо­дяще­го сло­ва, а я при­щури­лась, гля­дя на неё, — слож­ной, но я до­веряю ей.   
  
      Мне при­писы­вали и бо­лее лес­тные опи­сания, но, учи­тывая, на ка­кой но­те мы поз­на­коми­лись с ней, сло­ва зву­чали на удив­ле­ние весь­ма дру­желюб­но. На что я вздёр­ну­ла бровь, ожи­дая под­во­ха, но тот так и не пос­ле­довал. Ше­пард лишь вя­ло по­жала пле­чами и по­тёр­ла шею, иг­но­рируя то, как сме­рила её пол­ным не­верия взгля­дом уго­лов­ни­ца.   
  
      — Есть ка­кой-то спо­соб по­лучить ав­то­риза­цию, Ло­усон? — спро­сила Ше­пард, в кор­не пре­секая лю­бую воз­можность для Джек, что, как я до­гады­ва­юсь, бы­ло весь­ма кра­соч­ным оп­ро­вер­же­ни­ем.   
  
      — Мо­гу по­пытать­ся, — с не­доволь­ством ус­ту­паю. Но, чес­тно, что ещё я мог­ла ска­зать, ког­да Ше­пард толь­ко что зас­ту­пилась за ме­ня?   
  
      — Хо­рошо, — кив­ну­ла она, а пос­ле по­вер­ну­лась к Джек: — Мы да­дим те­бе знать, но по­ка что при­дер­жим у се­бя твой уси­литель. На вре­мя, по­ка ты пе­рес­та­нешь смот­реть на ме­ня так, буд­то бы пред­став­ля­ешь, сколь­ко по­лучишь кай­фа, раз­ма­зав мои киш­ки по стен­ке.   
  
      Джек за­кати­ла гла­за.   
  
      — Чуд­но, что же, да­вай най­дём те­бе мес­то для сна, — пред­ло­жила Ше­пард.   
Де­вуш­ка спрыг­ну­ла с пос­те­ли, ког­да Ше­пард от­клю­чила пи­тание за­щит­ных щи­тов, и тык­ну­ла паль­цем ей в ли­цо.  
  
      — Те­бе луч­ше не об­ма­нывать ме­ня, — приг­ро­зила Джек. — И я хо­чу быть на рас­сто­янии в па­лубу по­даль­ше от этой цер­бе­ров­ской чир­ли­дер­ши.   
  
      Я ух­мыль­ну­лась, ус­лы­шав это, до­воль­ная, что мне уже уда­лось за­лезть ей под ко­жу. Но всё же это ощу­щение быс­тро ис­па­рилось, ког­да Ше­пард раз­верну­лась ко мне с не­обуз­данным ли­кова­ни­ем из-за по­яв­ле­ния но­вого по­гоня­ла для ме­ня, не сом­не­ва­юсь, рав­но как и от по­яв­ле­ния родс­твен­ной ду­ши, с ко­ей мож­но этим по­делить­ся. Тяж­ко вздох­нув, я по­пыта­лась про­иг­но­риро­вать факт то­го, что вза­мен быть вы­бешен­ной, лишь боль­ше уми­ля­юсь ей.   
  


XXX

  
  
      Я дей­стви­тель­но пы­талась ра­зоб­рать­ся в сво­их за­мет­ках, вы­ис­ки­вая что угод­но, что мог­ло бы пос­лу­жить при­чиной, по­чему ки­берим­план­та­ты Ше­пард сре­аги­рова­ли в та­ком клю­че, но не мог­ла нор­маль­но ус­тро­ить­ся за ра­бочим сто­лом. Ва­лик ко­жи на жи­воте на­каты­вал­ся не пра­виль­но, как я усе­лась на сту­ле, а ткань кос­тю­ма вы­пячи­валась не в тех мес­тах. _Мне не­уют­но в собс­твен­ной ко­же._  
  
      По­тянув­шись к од­но­му из ящи­ков сто­ла, я дос­та­ла про­те­ино­вый ба­тон­чик из за­пасов, что Ше­пард рас­по­ряди­лась вы­делить пос­ле мо­его пе­чаль­но­го ви­зита к док­то­ру Чак­вас. Не­нави­жу их. По идее, они дол­жны быть сла­дос­тя­ми, от ко­торых прям слю­ни те­кут, как шо­колад­ный эс­прес­со или мят­ный шо­колад. Но это всё зас­тавля­ет ме­ня ду­мать _как же мно­го са­хара, не мо­гу съ­есть столь­ко_ , да­же ес­ли эти­кет­ка гла­сит, что са­хара нет и в по­мине.   
  
      С ещё од­ним неп­ри­ят­ным ёр­зань­ем на сту­ле рез­ко под­ры­ва­юсь, пе­ремес­тившись в ван­ную пе­ред зер­ка­лом. Рез­ко дёр­нув зас­тёжку на кос­тю­ме, от­кры­ваю вид на кре­мово-бе­зуп­речную ко­жу, рав­но как и рез­кие очер­та­ния рё­бер. Я чуть от­тя­нула ко­жу в том мес­те, рас­тя­гивая, что­бы она ка­залась нор­маль­ной, но это все­го лишь ещё од­ни при­кос­но­вения не­весо­мых паль­цев.  
  
       _Он боль­но ущип­нул, ног­тя­ми впи­ва­ясь в ко­жу, на что я зна­ла, что поз­же, там ос­та­нут­ся два по­лулун­ных сле­да — ули­ка мо­его пос­ледне­го ра­зоча­рова­ния.  
  
      — Что это? — спро­сил отец. Единс­твен­ная поз­во­лен­ная эмо­ция хлес­та­ла не из его го­лоса, а из паль­цев, что всё боль­ше и боль­ше от­тя­гива­ли ко­жу меж­ду рё­бер.   
  
      — Я прос­то не до кон­ца при­вык­ла к из­ме­нени­ям, пов­ле­чён­ны­ми би­оти­кой. Я пос­то­ян­но хо­чу есть. — Би­оти­кам нуж­но боль­ше пи­тать­ся, что­бы вос­ста­новить не­помер­ное ко­личес­тво сож­жённых ка­лорий, но ник­то не пре­дуп­реждал, что я мо­гу съ­есть ва­гон и ма­лень­кую те­леж­ку сво­его ве­са за день. Это ес­тес­твен­но, что у ме­ня та­кая ма­лая над­бавка в ве­се.  
  
      — И всё же, ты, оче­вид­но, слиш­ком быс­тро при­вык­ла к еде, — про­из­нёс он с из­дёвкой. Дур­ное чувс­тво сты­да сно­ва раз­ли­лось внут­ри. — Од­на­ко у ме­ня для те­бя по­дарок. Ты жа­лова­лась, что ста­рая ку­хар­ка не удов­летво­ряла те­бя. Так что, зна­комь­ся, это Ка­тери­на. — Отец пред­ста­вил жен­щи­ну с олив­ко­вой ко­жей и с ещё бо­лее тём­ны­ми гла­зами. Её гу­бы, ок­ра­шен­ные яр­ко-крас­ной по­мадой, вы­тяну­лись в стро­гую ли­нию, ко­торая — я на­де­ялась — ещё име­ла воз­можность на улыб­ку. — Она бу­дет тво­им но­вым ди­ето­логом. Нич­то не по­падёт в твой рот без её спе­ци­аль­но­го раз­ре­шения.   
  
      — Мне с тру­дом ка­жет­ся... — ста­ла я пре­пирать­ся со всем за­палом ре­бён­ка, что, на­конец, мо­жет звать се­бя под­рос­тком. Это бы­ло по­хоже на то, как ес­ли буд­то бы отец пре­зен­то­вал мне по­дарок, за­вёр­ну­тый в улов­ку.  
  
      — Ты зна­ешь, что слу­чит­ся, ес­ли ос­лу­ша­ешь­ся, — прер­вал ме­ня он, го­лос зву­чал уг­ро­жа­юще ти­хо, пре­ис­полнен­ный сте­ка­юще­го кап­ля­ми през­ре­ния. — Де­лай как го­ворю, Ми­ран­да. Моя дочь ни­ког­да не бу­дет тол­стой.   
  
      Его паль­цы на­конец-то от­пуска­ют ме­ня_, и я по­нимаю, что ис­ца­рапа­ла до крас­ных по­лос свои выс­ту­па­ющие рёб­ра в по­пыт­ке из­ба­вить­ся от ощу­щения при­кос­но­вений его паль­цев. Раз­ры­ваю, в кон­це кон­цов, упа­ков­ку ба­тон­чи­ка, что всё это вре­мя сжи­мала в ру­ке, и от­ку­сываю, жуя нес­мотря на су­хость во рту. Я по­пыта­лась прог­ло­тить этот слад­кий ко­мок, ед­ва не по­давив­шись тя­гучей мас­сой, что дол­жна быть на вкус как ка­рамель­ная ирис­ка (не то, что­бы я во­об­ще про­бова­ла по­доб­ное, да­бы знать раз­ни­цу) преж­де, чем от­бро­сила от се­бя с яв­ным от­вра­щени­ем. _Нич­то не по­падёт те­бе в рот без её спе­ци­аль­но­го раз­ре­шения_ , сно­ва под­на­чил его го­лос в го­лове.   
  
      В по­пыт­ке раз­ве­ять эти мыс­ли я вер­ну­лась в ка­юту, где зре­лище сбро­шен­ных в уг­лу по­душек на­пом­ни­ло о прер­ванной ут­ренней це­ли, и я бук­валь­но на­кину­лась на воз­можность сде­лать хоть что-то по­лез­ное.   
  
      Ве­дя па­рящие за со­бой по­душ­ки, я прош­ла ми­мо удив­лённо хло­па­юще­го рес­ни­цами мат­ро­са, треть­его по стар­шинс­тву в ко­ман­де «Гид­ра» (толь­ко что вер­нувше­гося со сво­его пос­ле­обе­ден­но­го до­зора), дер­жа взор пря­мо, как про­шес­тво­вала в лифт.   
  
      Грюн­та ниг­де не бы­ло вид­но, ког­да я к не­му заш­ла, что до­воль­но-та­ки по­доз­ри­тель­но, но не стран­но. Воз­можно, он сей­час в ниж­нем гру­зовом трю­ме; как-то за­мети­ла, что ему приш­лась по нра­ву бо­евая си­муля­ция, да­же ес­ли это пер­во­началь­ное ме­ню вы­бора прес­се­тов. Де­лаю се­бе в уме за­мет­ку до­бавить ещё ло­каций, что смо­гут за­ин­те­ресо­вать при­шель­ца. И в то же вре­мя за­нима­юсь ор­га­низа­ци­ей пос­те­ли, что при­нес­ла с со­бой, в уг­лу по­меще­ния.   
  
      Я выб­ра­ла са­мый даль­ний пра­вый угол, ря­дом с ин­ку­бато­ром Грюн­та, ко­торый тот по­дод­ви­нул к сте­не. Кон­тей­не­ры, пе­рес­тавлен­ные и уб­ранные, что­бы дать при­шель­цу боль­ше сво­бод­но­го прос­транс­тва, те­перь го­ризон­таль­ны­ми шта­беля­ми ока­зались выс­тавле­ны пос­ре­дине от­се­ка, за­нимая то ма­лое, че­го дос­тигли при пе­рес­та­нов­ке.   
  
      Как объ­яс­нил Грюнт, кон­тей­не­ры да­вали до­пол­ни­тель­ную за­щиту в слу­чае на­доб­ности улиз­нуть от ата­ки. Я по­думы­вала рас­ска­зать ему об аб­сур­днос­ти идеи за­щиты этой ка­юты, вза­мен, ска­жем, ин­же­нер­ной, но не ос­ме­лилась. Та­кое рас­по­ложе­ние зас­тавля­ло его чувс­тво­вать се­бя в бе­зопас­ности и, что же, это прек­расно.   
  
      Кро­ган по­явил­ся, в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле вва­лив­шись в от­сек, как толь­ко я поп­ра­вила прос­ты­ни на под­разде­лении по­душек. В удив­ле­нии я обер­ну­лась; не бы­ло слыш­но шу­ма лиф­та.   
  
      Оки­нув взгля­дом но­во­яв­ленную кро­вать, при­шелец сер­ди­то фыр­кнул:   
  
      — Я же ска­зал, что мне нор­маль­но.   
  
      — А я про­иг­но­риро­вала те­бя, — за­яви­ла я. — Каж­дый зас­лу­жива­ет ба­зовые нуж­ды. По­том под­бе­ру те­бе что-то по­луч­ше, ког­да ос­та­новим­ся на до­зап­равку.   
  
      Он не­реши­тель­но бур­кнул:  
  
      — Спа­сибо те­бе, Ло­усон.   
  
      — Не зо­ви ме­ня так. — Я по­мор­щи­лась. — Единс­твен­ные, кто нас­той­чи­во зо­вут ме­ня по фа­милии — это Ше­пард и лю­ди, пы­та­ющи­еся на­пом­нить мне об от­це. Так что, по­жалуй­ста, ли­бо опе­ратив­ник Ло­усон, ли­бо прос­то Ми­ран­да.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да, — про­из­но­сит, буд­то про­бу­ет на вкус. — Мне пле­вать на цер­бе­ров­ские ти­тулы.   
  
      Я вздёр­ну­ла бровь, гля­дя на не­го.   
  
      — Те­бя не вол­ну­ет то, что ты ра­бота­ешь на «Цер­бер»? Нас опи­сыва­ли как тер­ро­рис­тов и убийц. — Грюнт рас­сме­ял­ся, а я про­дол­жи­ла, не­уве­рен­ная, по­чему по­рочу имя ор­га­низа­ции и своё: — Я пы­тала лю­дей, уби­вала их ра­ди иде­алов «Цер­бе­ра».  
  
      По прав­де, ко­личес­тво лю­дей не бы­ло та­ким уж ог­ромным, но я точ­но не под­счи­тыва­ла по­тому, как прос­то не бы­ла за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ной в под­счё­те. Я де­лала всё, что нуж­но бы­ло для вы­пол­не­ния за­дания и всё. Мно­жес­тво раз вы­ход ос­та­вал­ся од­ним: ли­бо они, ли­бо я, и не в мо­их пра­вилах ста­вить ка­кого-то нез­на­ком­ца пре­выше се­бя.   
  
      Кро­ган, од­на­ко, ка­зал­ся впе­чат­лённым.   
  
      — По­чему это дол­жно ме­ня за­ботить? Ты силь­ней, зна­чит ты и вы­живешь.   
  
      Я ту­по гла­зела на не­го, не при­вык­шая к пол­но­му без­разли­чию — нет, по-ви­димо­му, нас­то­яще­го приз­на­ния – что выс­ка­зывал Грюнт. Ему да­же не бы­ло ин­те­рес­но, по­чему я пос­ту­пала так, а не ина­че. Вмес­то это­го он, от­вернув­шись, про­шёл к сво­ей но­вой «кро­вати» и не­уве­рен­но при­сел. Вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрев на мес­то ря­дом с со­бой на пос­те­ли, он пе­ревёл ожи­да­ющий взгляд на ме­ня, как я ко­леба­лась с вы­бором.   
  
      Чес­тно, тос­кли­во вспо­миная о до­жидав­шемся на­вер­ху оди­ночес­тве, я да­же и не пла­ниро­вала за­дер­жи­вать­ся, но, в ито­ге, опус­ти­лась на ука­зан­ное им мес­то. При­шелец чуть по­дод­ви­нул­ся бли­же, хо­тя, не уве­рена, бы­ло это от не­умес­тно­го чувс­тва друж­бы или же не до кон­ца при­нятых со­ци­аль­ных ог­ра­ниче­ний. На удив­ле­ние, хоть я и ин­стинктив­но сжа­ла зу­бы, та­кая бли­зость не ка­залась не­уют­ной, ско­рее... дру­гой.   
  
      — Приз­рак — твой во­ена­чаль­ник? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся па­рень, чуть по­вора­чива­ясь, что­бы взгля­нуть на ме­ня. — Я спра­шивал Ше­пард, яв­ля­ет­ся ли она тво­им во­ена­чаль­ни­ком, но она ска­зала, что ра­бота­ешь на не­го.   
  
      Тер­мин «во­ена­чаль­ник» я слы­шала лишь раз или два; это ис­клю­читель­ная идея кро­ганов, так что не­уди­витель­но, что Окир до­бавил по­доб­ное в тре­ниро­воч­ную прог­рамму ин­ку­бато­ра.   
  
      — Я ра­ботаю на Приз­ра­ка, но, так­же, ра­ботаю и на Ше­пард. У ме­ня мо­жет быть два во­ена­чаль­ни­ка? — Грюнт от­пря­нул от ме­ня в шо­ке, а его гу­бы сло­жились в то­нень­кую по­лос­ку.   
  
      — Нет, — рез­ко вы­дох­нул он. — Ва­ша че­лове­чес­кая и­ерар­хия не име­ет с этим ни­чего об­ще­го. Во­ена­чаль­ник — этот тот, ко­торо­го ты вы­бира­ешь по­тому, что он са­мый луч­ший и боль­ше нет ни­кого, за кем бы ты пос­ле­дова­ла в бой. — Его рот те­перь ещё боль­ше ис­ка­зил­ся в гри­масе. — Ты не мо­жешь иметь дво­их.   
  
      — Ох. — Я про­тяж­но вздох­ну­ла. Приз­рак. Что же, я ве­рю его иде­алам. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, я сра­жалась за че­лове­чес­тво, но... _за ко­го бы я бо­ролась?_ — Обя­затель­но нуж­но иметь во­ена­чаль­ни­ка?   
  
      Иноп­ла­нетя­нин, по-ви­димо­му, ока­зал­ся впол­не до­воль­ным, раз по­качал го­ловой:   
  
      — Нуж­но вре­мя, что­бы най­ти луч­ше­го.   
  
      Я неж­но улыб­ну­лась про се­бя.   
  
      — Тог­да, на­вер­ное, у ме­ня нет во­ена­чаль­ни­ка? По край­ней ме­ре, по­ка что, — от­ве­тила я, вни­матель­но дер­жа го­лос ров­ным. Об­ща­ясь с Грюн­том, до­воль­но-та­ки лег­ко за­быть­ся и поз­во­лить стать неж­ной и уми­рот­во­рён­ной, но я на­пом­ни­ла се­бе, что он не ре­бёнок, а по­тому не сто­ит так с ним об­ра­щать­ся.   
  
      — Как и у ме­ня. — Кро­ган ре­шил­ся на ки­вок.   
  
      Мы по­нима­юще пос­мотре­ли друг на дру­га, но что-то прив­лекло вни­мание Грюн­та за ил­лю­мина­тором. Я обер­ну­лась, но там ни­чего не бы­ло, кро­ме — ско­рее все­го это прос­то моё во­об­ра­жение — вспыш­ки тём­но­го си­лу­эта. Мне хо­телось пой­ти и про­верить, так ли это или убе­дить­ся, что кто-то под­слу­шива­ет, но при­шелец по­вер­нулся ко мне с серь­ёз­ным вы­раже­ни­ем, дос­та­точ­ным, что­бы пред­стать пе­ред кон­су­лами. Я чуть нап­ряглась, ожи­дая... Что же, я не осо­бо-то и уве­рена, че­го ожи­дать-то, но точ­но ни­чего хо­роше­го.   
  
      — Что ты зна­ешь об аку­лах?   
  
       _И го­воря о не­ожи­дан­ном по­воро­те._  
  
      — Ну, они... жи­вут в во­де. Я ви­дела нес­коль­ко та­ких у по­бережья, где вы­рос­ла, — по­пыта­лась при­думать я от­вет, та­кой же серь­ёз­ный, как и вслу­шива­ющий­ся в мои сло­ва Грюнт. — А что?   
  
      За­шеве­лив­шись на по­душ­ках, па­рень по­тянул­ся к да­тапа­ду, ле­жаще­му на кон­тей­не­ре ря­дом и пе­редал мне. Ввер­ху эк­ра­на вид­не­лось заг­лавье «Ста­рик и мо­ре».   
  
      — Эту кни­гу да­ла мне Ше­пард, — по­яс­нил Грюнт, под­чёрки­вая ска­зан­ное пос­ту­кива­ни­ем по эк­ра­ну. — И я хо­чу уз­нать, кто та­кие аку­лы.   
  
      Я не смог­ла удер­жать улыб­ку от та­кого яр­ко­го эн­ту­зи­аз­ма, ког­да он поч­ти что зап­ры­гал на по­душ­ках. Од­на­ко, да­же мне при­сущи про­белы в зна­ни­ях, и я ока­залась пол­ной не­вежей в аку­лах.   
  
      — И что по­буди­ло те­бя по­думать, буд­то бы я знаю об аку­лах? — мед­ленно за­дала воп­рос я.   
  
      Как под­росток, по­чувс­тво­вав­ший азарт со­пер­ни­чес­тва, при­шелец ту­по ус­та­вил­ся на ме­ня.   
  
      — Ты го­вори­ла, что яв­ля­ешь­ся иде­аль­ным че­лове­ком. Так что дол­жна знать та­кое.   
  
      — Хах, а ты иде­аль­ный кро­ган и так­же не зна­ешь об аку­лах, — вос­па­рила я. Грюнт на­супил­ся, но я рез­во по­вер­ну­лась к не­му, оза­рён­ная иде­ей: — А ин­ку­батор учил те­бя экс­тра­нету?   
  
      Он за­мотал го­ловой, так что я ос­то­рож­но по­тяну­лась к его ле­вому пред­плечью, че­шуй­ки на ко­тором ока­зались на удив­ле­ние мяг­ки­ми при при­кос­но­вении. Зай­дя в глав­ное ме­ню на инс­тру­мен­тро­не, я под­со­еди­нилась к экс­тра­нету «Нор­мандии», преж­де чем пре­зен­то­вала кро­гану го­товое к ис­поль­зо­ванию ус­трой­ство, с уже от­кры­тым бра­узе­ром.   
  
      — Лад­но, пе­чатай: «Аку­лы», — про­инс­трук­ти­рова­ла я.   
  
      По­ручен­ное Грюнт вы­пол­нил с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом, крях­тя в пол­ном вос­хи­щении, ког­да сот­ни кар­ти­нок раз­но­об­разных ви­дов акул по­яви­лись на эк­ра­не. Так мы про­вели мно­го вре­мени, Грюнт чи­тал об аку­лах, а я сме­ялась над его ро­жица­ми или же объ­яс­ня­ла пун­кты, не­понят­ные при­шель­цу. Бы­ло ве­село прос­то на­ходить­ся здесь, вне по­ля зре­ния эки­пажа, и ник­то и сло­ва да­же не ска­жет, как же это стран­но, что я про­вожу вре­мя с кро­ганом. Но это всё ка­жет­ся дру­желюб­ным, нор­маль­ным. Пред­по­ложи­тель­но, да­же _у­ют­но_ , да­же ес­ли не­надол­го, но мне хо­телось поб­ла­года­рить на­шего чле­на ко­ман­ды-кро­гана за этот мо­мент.   
  
      И вот я по­нимаю, что за­дер­жа­лась здесь нам­но­го доль­ше пла­ниро­ван­но­го. Так что я рез­ко под­ня­лась из на­сижен­но­го за нес­коль­ко ча­сов мес­та. По­желав спо­кой­ной но­чи Грюн­ту, я нап­ра­вилась на третью па­лубу, где об­на­ружи­ла Ше­пард за её уже тра­дици­он­ны­ми, для это­го вре­мени, ноч­ны­ми по­сидел­ка­ми. Я приз­на­тель­но по­маха­ла ей ру­кой.   
  
      — Уже прос­ну­лись?  
  
      — Нет. — Она трях­ну­ла го­ловой. — Ещё не ло­жилась. По су­ти... — Ше­пард по­тяну­лась ру­кой вниз и дос­та­ла мой бу­диль­ник, те­перь уже ис­прав­ленный. — У ме­ня ещё бы­ло вре­мя ра­зоб­рать­ся с этим. Так что мо­жешь сно­ва поль­зо­вать­ся им.   
  
      Заб­рав его у жен­щи­ны, сла­бо улы­ба­юсь. Я пла­ниро­вала ис­поль­зо­вать фун­кцию бу­диль­ни­ка на сво­ём ом­ни-ус­трой­стве, но это так за­бот­ли­во с её сто­роны. И я сно­ва взгля­нула на во­ен­ную.   
  
      — Спа­сибо, — про­из­но­шу чес­тно, — но вам _нуж­но_ пой­ти пос­пать.   
  
      — Обыч­но это Гар­рус сви­репс­тву­ет в го­нени­ях ме­ня в кро­вать. При­ят­но знать, что ты с лёг­костью мо­жешь взять на се­бя его роль, — по­шути­ла Ше­пард. Она по­дод­ви­нула ко мне свою та­рел­ку, пре­зен­туя клуб­ничные хлеб­цы, что мы хра­ним на ко­раб­ле спе­ци­аль­но для неё. Па­кети­рован­ные са­хар­ные сла­дос­ти выг­ля­дели дё­шево и неп­ривле­катель­но для ме­ня, но я убе­дилась за­купить как мож­но боль­ше на каж­дой ос­та­нов­ке. — Хо­чешь?   
  
      Пы­та­юсь не мор­щить­ся, сно­ва ду­мая обо всем этом са­харе, да­же ес­ли ма­лость и за­ин­три­гован­ная, ка­ково же это на вкус, но вос­по­мина­ние — _моя дочь ни­ког­да не бу­дет тол­стой_ — за­поло­нило ра­зум по­доб­но не­желан­но­му гостью. По­тому ре­шитель­но мо­таю го­ловой, от­ка­зыва­ясь от пред­ло­жения, хо­тя мо­мент поз­во­лил про­явить­ся осоз­на­нию, с ко­торым я не­осоз­нанно бо­ролась це­лый день. Оно се­ло мне на пле­чи, вы­нудив за­нять мес­то нап­ро­тив Ше­пард.   
  
      — Пом­ни­те, что вы по­обе­щали Джек? Что, как член ко­ман­ды, она мо­жет про­сить об одол­же­нии? – Я ре­шила зай­ти с даль­не­го кон­ца.   
  
      Ше­пард по­нима­юще кив­ну­ла го­ловой.   
  
      — Пом­ню. И я серь­ёз­но.   
  
      — Мне то­же нуж­на та­кая же ус­лу­га. — Не­ожи­дан­ное приз­на­ние вне­зап­но сор­ва­лось с губ.  
  
      — Это име­ет ка­кое-ли­бо от­но­шение... к то­му, о чём упо­мина­ла док­тор? — до­воль­но-та­ки крас­но­речи­во про­из­несла Ше­пард.   
  
      Я вздох­ну­ла.   
  
      — Серь­ёз­но? А я уж бы­ло по­дума­ла, вы уже и за­памя­това­ли об этом, — сов­ра­ла я.   
  
      — Я пы­талась. — Мне по­каза­лось, что она шу­тит, но этот от­вет всё рав­но ос­та­вил пос­ле се­бя горь­кое пос­левку­сие. — Но Чак­вас тал­ды­чит лишь об этом.   
  
      — А вам уда­лось воз­держать­ся от расс­про­сов, — под­ме­тила я су­хо.   
  
      Она при­щури­лась, ког­да по­тёр­ла пра­вое пле­чо.   
  
      — По прав­де, я ду­мала, что ты соч­тёшь по­доб­ные воп­ро­сы слиш­ком ин­тимны­ми, — объ­яс­ни­ла она, ед­ва встре­ча­ясь со мной взгля­дом. — Я на­де­ялась, что ты са­ма спра­вишь­ся, преж­де чем я ока­залась вы­нуж­денной воз­можно огор­чить те­бя.   
  
      Улыб­ка ук­радкой прос­ко­чила на ли­це, как я рез­ко рас­сме­ялась. Бы­вали мо­мен­ты, что убеж­да­ли ме­ня в том, что её лич­ность не из­ме­нилась. Бес­так­тность: это так по-ше­пар­дов­ски.   
  
      — Из­бе­гать проб­ле­мы, по­ка са­мо не рас­со­сёт­ся? — рис­кну­ла я, всё ещё ух­мы­ля­ясь. — Жал­ко, что по­доб­ная стра­тегия не сра­бота­ла на Влас­те­лине.   
Ше­пард лишь стыд­ли­во по­жала пле­чами.   
  
      — Ну, Влас­те­лин был гро­мад­ным и очень тя­жёлым, что­бы ока­зать­ся про­иг­но­риро­ван­ным пра­виль­но. К то­му же, он про­дол­жал неб­режно ос­кор­блять ме­ня, — по­яс­ни­ла она. — Но на­зад к проб­ле­ме на­сущ­ной: что те­бе нуж­но?   
  
      — Пом­ни­те, что я го­вори­ла вам об от­це? — на­чала я, а Ше­пард за­кива­ла. — Он стал бо­лее аг­рессив­ным в по­ис­ках Ори­аны, мо­ей сес­тры. Мне уда­лось спря­тать де­вуш­ку в бе­зопас­ном мес­те, но те­перь нуж­но её пе­ревез­ти. И, ко­неч­но же, мои кон­так­тные ли­ца дол­жны бы­ли обо всем по­забо­тить­ся...  
  
      — Но ты по­чувс­тву­ешь об­легче­ние, ес­ли са­ма всё ус­тро­ишь, — за­кон­чи­ла за ме­ня Ше­пард. — Мо­гу пред­по­ложить, как мно­го это пов­лекло стрес­са за пос­ледние нес­коль­ко не­дель.   
  
      Её ин­то­нация чуть под­ня­лась под ко­нец: воп­рос, ес­ли я же­лаю от­ве­тить.   
  
      — Да. Это нам­но­го бы уп­рости­ло моё бре­мя, — приз­на­лась я. Су­дя по её гла­зам, жен­щи­на по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что под этим фа­садом кро­ет­ся неч­то боль­шее, но мой взгляд на неё умо­лял не за­давать это­го воп­ро­са. На­де­юсь, так она смо­жет до­казать се­бе, что это — единс­твен­ное, как она мо­жет по­мочь, что это­го бу­дет дос­та­точ­но. Сей­час Ори­ана для ме­ня са­мая важ­ная; моя сес­тра для ме­ня _всё_.   
  
      — Ког­да?   
  
      — Две не­дели, на­чиная от се­год­ня. На... Ил­ли­уме, — приз­на­лась я мед­ленно. Ли­цо Ше­пард поб­ледне­ло — пред­став­ляю, нас­коль­ко силь­но она не ожи­дала, что её вос­со­еди­нение с Ли­арой ока­жет­ся так пос­пешно приб­ли­жен­ным. Да я и вов­се не ра­да этой идее — но жен­щи­на всё рав­но кив­ну­ла.   
  
      — Мо­жем зас­ко­чить, — на­конец про­из­несла она, и я вздох­ну­ла, уже чувс­твуя се­бя луч­ше.   
  
      — Спа­сибо вам, Ше­пард, — про­из­несла я со сла­бой улыб­кой.   
  
      — По­жалуй, это мне сто­ит бла­года­рить те­бя. До се­год­няшне­го дня я да­же не осоз­на­вала, как мно­го ты в оди­ноч­ку де­ла­ешь для это­го фре­гата, — приз­на­ла Ше­пард. И это не зву­чало не­охот­но.   
  
      — Это моя ра­бота, — от­ве­чаю на ав­то­мате.   
  
      — Тог­да спа­сибо те­бе, что вы­пол­ня­ешь её _хо­рошо_ , — до­бави­ла она семь слов, и я ни­ког­да бы не по­дума­ла, что нуж­да­юсь ус­лы­шать их. Пре­вос­ходное ис­полне­ние в мо­ем де­ле бы­ло та­лан­том, но толь­ко не­кото­рые вспо­мина­ли поб­ла­года­рить ме­ня за это. И всё же, от та­ких вот прос­тых пред­ло­жений Ше­пард уда­валось удив­лять ме­ня всё боль­ше и боль­ше, по­ка я не наш­ла се­бя си­дящей здесь и ту­по пя­лящей­ся на неё.   
  
      — Спо­кой­ной но­чи, Ми­ран­да, — про­бор­мо­тала Ше­пард ти­хо, поч­ти шё­потом, ког­да под­ня­лась, что­бы уй­ти.   
  
      Рот на зам­ке, а сер­дце сту­чит на уров­не гор­ла. _Ше­пард наз­ва­ла ме­ня по име­ни._ Не «Ло­усон», «Вик­тор» или «Прин­цес­ска». А по име­ни, как буд­то бы я, на­конец, ста­ла для неё лич­ностью.  
  
       _Раз­ве я что-то ска­зала?_ Чувс­твую се­бя не в сво­ей та­рел­ке; был бы это кто-ни­будь дру­гой, я на­вер­ня­ка не при­дала бы это­му боль­шо­го вни­мания, да да­же бы и не за­мети­ла. _Че­го я во­об­ще ожи­дала ус­лы­шать от Ше­пард, ес­ли бы от­ве­тила? Не за что?_ Я по­ёжи­лась от этой мыс­ли, но всё рав­но хо­телось что-то ска­зать, — да что угод­но, — что­бы под­ме­тить мо­мент, но этот шанс уле­тучил­ся.   
  
      На­ши инс­тру­мен­тро­ны од­новре­мен­но заж­глись, моя ле­вая ру­ка чуть за­виб­ри­рова­ла, как ус­трой­ство Ше­пард гром­ко заз­ве­нело, прис­лав сроч­ное со­об­ще­ние: по­вес­тка к Приз­ра­ку.   
  
**Гар­рус**  
  
  
      Как толь­ко они ос­во­боди­ли ме­ня от ста­ци­онар­но­го ле­чения, я в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле вско­чил в свои ма­нат­ки и пу­лей вле­тел в боль­нич­ный лифт. В аб­со­лют­но дос­той­ной ту­ри­ан­ской ма­нере, ра­зуме­ет­ся. За пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней, пре­ис­полнен­ных из­ма­тыва­ющи­ми ча­сами ску­ки, по­пав в зам­кну­тый круг, я то и де­ло что мо­тал­ся меж­ду сном и по­ис­ком как раз­ве­селить се­бя, не вы­лезая из боль­нич­ной кой­ки. Толь­ко вче­ра мне раз­ре­шили про­гул­ки вок­руг гос­пи­таля, но да­же тог­да боль­шую часть по­хода за­няло ожи­дание в лоб­би, пол­но­го боль­ных. И вот, док­тор поз­во­лил мне за­кон­чить свой курс ле­чения в но­мере оте­ля, вмес­то кро­вати в боль­ни­це. Для ме­ня это зна­чило сво­боду пос­ки­тать­ся на Ци­таде­ли.   
  
      Ос­мотрев неп­ло­хой отель­ный но­мер на од­но­го в рай­оне Ки­той, я за­кинул сю­да свои ве­щи, не­боль­шую до­рож­ную сум­ку, что сло­жила для ме­ня Ми­ран­да на «Нор­мандии», и пос­пе­шил че­рез Эн­дро­ки-пла­за и че­реду рес­то­ранов, раз­местив­шихся там. Спря­тав­шись в угол­ке бал­ко­на за­кусоч­ной, гнёз­дышком ус­тро­ен­ной в те­ни Цен­траль­ных Ар­хи­вов Кон­су­лов, я нас­лаждал­ся ви­дом на из­вес­тный сад Па­лаве­на. Удов­летво­рён­но взды­хаю: это мой са­мый лю­бимый рай­он на Ци­таде­ли.   
  
      Чувс­твую се­бя не в сво­ей та­рел­ке, прос­то си­дя здесь, рас­сла­бив­шись, ког­да Ше­пард сей­час на дру­гой сто­роне га­лак­ти­ки, прод­ви­га­ет­ся по за­данию. Я иг­рался ста­каном со­ка, что за­казал. _Мо­жет, сто­ит про­верить вхо­дящие. Про­верить, как у них там де­ла._   
  
      Вне­зап­но по­сыпав­ши­еся та­рел­ки на пол прив­лекли моё вни­мание преж­де, чем я ус­пел от­крыть ме­ню со­об­ще­ний на инс­тру­мен­тро­не. Ту­ри­анец пос­пешно хо­тел скрыть­ся со сце­ны, ви­ляя меж­ду сто­лами так быс­тро, что единс­твен­ным, что я су­мел уви­деть был его гре­бень. Прос­ле­довав за ним взгля­дом, ме­ня что-то нап­рягло в нём. Это что-то бы­ло здесь, сок­ры­то пря­мо за ту­маном в го­лове. Муж­чи­на выг­ля­дел зна­комо, как.... _Си­донис_.   
  
      С ры­ком я пе­ревер­нул и свой сто­лик, рва­нув че­рез бал­кон, что­бы дог­нать его. По­тянув­шись за спи­ну, я вы­мате­рил­ся, ког­да на­щупал лишь тон­кую ткань фут­болки. _Ну ко­неч­но же, у те­бя нет тво­его пиз­да­того ав­то­мата, Гар­рус. Тыж пос­ре­ди рес­то­рана на Ци­таде­ли. Да и что ты во­об­ще пла­ниро­вал? Расс­тре­лять его над чь­им-то ча­ем?_ Мыс­ли, пре­ис­полнен­ные ед­ким сар­казмом, всё ещё зву­чали ужас­но, как в ду­хе Ше­пард. _К чёр­ту эту жен­щи­ну за то, что влез­ла мне в го­лову._  
  
      Но я всё рав­но пог­нался за Си­дони­сом, да­же пе­ревер­нув ещё один стол при по­гоне. Си­дев­шие зап­ро­тес­то­вали, ког­да ме­бель за­вали­лась на бок, а та­рел­ки с едой упа­ли на пол. Муж­чи­на по­пытал­ся схва­тить ме­ня за ру­ку, но я выр­вался из его хват­ки, нап­равля­ясь к вы­ходу. Лан­тар уже умуд­рился прос­ко­чить че­рез двер­ной про­ём.   
  
      Выс­ко­чив вслед за ним, я вре­зал­ся в ма­лень­кую че­лове­чес­кую де­вуш­ку, тол­кая её на пол, и стал бе­зум­ным взгля­дом ог­ля­дывать ок­ру­жа­ющую се­бя тол­пу в по­ис­ках це­ли. Си­дони­са ниг­де не бы­ло вид­но, он уже рас­тво­рил­ся в пос­ле­обе­ден­ном траф­фи­ке Пла­зы. Я вце­пил­ся ру­ками в грудь, по­лыхав­шею не­ис­то­вым пла­менем пос­ле столь не­ожи­дан­но­го бе­га, от че­го на па­ру мгно­вений сно­ва по­явил­ся от­ры­вис­тый ка­шель. При­ят­но осоз­на­вать, что сле­дую пред­пи­сани­ям док­то­ра бук­валь­но. Я пнул че­модан пос­тра­дав­шей, — что так­же за­лил­ся, — гор­танно ры­ча, ког­да без­ре­зуль­тат­но сно­ва ос­мотрел­ся.   
  
      — Ну прос­ти уж, — до­нес­лось сни­зу от упав­шей при стол­кно­вении. Её го­лос имел спе­цифи­чес­кий ак­цент, хо­тя от­ку­да мне это знать? Я же знаю не­дос­та­точ­но о че­лове­чес­кой куль­ту­ре, что­бы су­дить по обёр­тке.   
  
      — Из­ви­ни, — пос­пешно поп­ро­сил о про­щении, как толь­ко вос­ста­новил ритм ды­хания. Это не её ви­на, что я упус­тил пре­дате­ля. Так что про­тяги­ваю ей ру­ку, что­бы по­мочь под­нять­ся, и ко­торую она при­няла с опас­кой. Пос­ле сво­его бе­га экс­пром­том, я чувс­тво­вал се­бя нас­толь­ко ос­лабшим, что, под­няв её, чуть сам не сва­лил­ся на пол. Де­вуш­ка схва­тила ме­ня за ру­ку, под­держи­вая.   
  
      Её ко­жа тем­на, а гла­за ещё тем­нее. Она оде­та в от­чётли­вую фор­му мор­пе­ха Аль­ян­са, хоть по ней и не ска­жешь точ­но, сол­дат ли она. _Мо­жет, ла­борант._ Ког­да я уже вер­нулся в преж­нею ко­лею, то во­ен­ная по­тяну­лась за сво­им че­мода­ном, а я выр­вался из её хват­ки, но, в то же вре­мя, сос­тро­ил из­ви­ня­юще­юся ми­ну.   
  
      — К че­му та­кая спеш­ка? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась она, до сих пор выг­ля­дя раз­дра­жён­ной, ког­да ста­ла со­бирать раз­бро­сан­ную одеж­ду.   
  
      — Я... — Мыс­ли пом­рачне­ли сно­ва, как я за­думал­ся о Си­дони­се, от­че­го я поч­ти про­рычал: — ду­мал, что уви­дел зна­комо­го.   
  
      — Н-ага, а как же, — ог­рызну­лась де­вуш­ка. Я же за­топ­тался на мес­те, чувс­твуя лёг­кое го­ловок­ру­жение. — По­мочь те­бе доб­рать­ся? А то выг­ля­дишь не осо­бо-то и здо­ровым.   
  
      — Мо­жет, не­боль­шая по­мощь вер­нуть­ся в боль­ни­цу и не бу­дет лиш­ней, — рас­су­дил я. _Не по­хоже, что я смо­гу на­давать ля­щей это­му коз­ли­не, — ко­торых он бо­лее чем зас­лу­жива­ет, — по­ка я в та­ком по­ложе­нии. Но он здесь: это за­цеп­ка._ Шес­те­рен­ки в го­лове зат­ре­щали с но­вой си­лой от по­явив­шихся воз­можнос­тей, как де­вуш­ка с тре­вогой взгля­нула на ме­ня. Вспом­нив о бе­седе, я пос­пе­шил её ус­по­ко­ить: — Толь­ко ок­ле­мал­ся от ра­нения. Прос­то по­торо­пил­ся с марш-брос­ка­ми.   
  
      Она за­дум­чи­во кив­ну­ла, по­луч­ше бе­ря че­модан в ру­ки — внут­ри вспых­ну­ла ис­кра ви­ны от вмя­тины, что я ос­та­вил пос­ле сво­его пин­ка — и сно­ва пред­ло­жила по­мощь, ко­торую те­перь я при­нял с бла­годар­ностью. Я пы­тал­ся пе­ренес­ти на неё лишь ма­лую часть сво­его ве­са как это толь­ко воз­можно. Она _нам­но­го_ мень­ше, чем я.   
  
      — Что же ты де­ла­ешь в рай­оне Ки­той? — ин­те­ресу­юсь, тя­жело хро­мая в по­пыт­ке не усу­губить раз­дра­жение в гру­ди.   
  
      Де­вуш­ка взгля­нула на ме­ня, а пос­ле быс­тро ог­ля­нулась на­зад, как мы пе­ресек­ли Эн­дро­ки Пла­за.   
  
      — За­вер­ша­ла не­боль­шое ис­сле­дова­ние в ар­хи­вах, — объ­яс­ни­ла она. Я же ли­цез­рел её с вы­ражен­ным скеп­си­сом.   
  
      — С че­мода­ном?   
  
      Те­перь она нах­му­рилась.   
  
      — Я вспом­ни­ла об этом в пос­леднюю ми­нуту. Но уже со­бира­юсь от­ча­ливать, — по­яс­ня­ет, ки­вая на свой че­модан. Од­на­ко по­ведать боль­ше или же хо­тя бы уточ­нять­ся, ку­да едет, че­ловек не ста­ла.   
  
      — Я Гар­рус, — ме­няю те­му, ре­шив боль­ше не лю­бопытс­тво­вать, рав­но как и мо­золить ду­шу сво­ей по­мощ­ни­це. — Гар­рус Ва­кари­ан.   
  
      Де­вуш­ка чуть зап­ну­лась, взгля­нув на ме­ня ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми гла­зами.   
  
      — Тот _са­мый_ Гар­рус Ва­кари­ан? — Она за­ик­ну­лась. — Ком­мандер Ше­пард Гар­рус Ва­кари­ан?   
  
      Я при­щурил­ся от та­кой одер­жи­мос­ти, но, в кон­це кон­цов, кив­нул.   
  
      — Это я, — под­тверждаю. — А ты?   
  
      Тем­но­воло­сая вып­ря­мила спи­ну и раз­гла­дила склад­ки на фор­ме.   
  
      — Спе­ци­алист Са­ман­та Трей­нор, — про­из­несла она. — Я ра­ботаю в од­ной из аль­ян­сов­ских ла­бора­торий на Зем­ле.   
  
      — За­нят­нень­ко, — поч­ти про­пел я.   
  
      Дол­жно быть что-то в мо­ем то­не сму­тило де­вуш­ку, и она по­торо­пилась объ­яс­нить:   
  
      — Я сей­час в от­пуске. Приш­лось сде­лать здесь не­боль­шую ос­та­нов­ку по­тому, что к ар­хи­вам нет уда­лён­но­го дос­ту­па. Еду вот, на­вес­тить ро­дите­лей.   
  
      Вмес­те свер­нув за угол, мы ос­та­нови­лись по­дож­дать чел­нок к «Ху­эр­та Ме­мори­ал». Я ду­мал, что, по­садив ме­ня в тран­спорт, спе­ци­алист про­дол­жит свой путь в оди­ноч­ку, но Са­ман­та заб­ра­лась в ав­то­мобиль сра­зу же за мной.   
  
      — Я слы­шала о том, что вы с ком­мандер де­ла­ете, — про­из­несла она в ти­шине са­лона, как мы взле­тели ввысь. — И ра­да, что хоть что-ни­будь бу­дет сде­лано с эти­ми на­паде­ни­ями на ко­лонии. Чес­тно, я сей­час со­бира­юсь на Го­ризонт, что­бы по­пытать­ся убе­дить ро­дите­лей у­ехать со мной на Зем­лю. По­ка всё не утих­нет, ко­неч­но же.   
  
      А я мыс­ленно по­ёжил­ся от это­го. Ес­ли б жен­щи­на толь­ко зна­ла, нас­коль­ко всё пло­хо, что это не прос­то из раз­ря­да «про­несёт».   
  
      — Это за­меча­тель­ная идея, — сог­ла­сил­ся я. — На­де­юсь, они сог­ла­сят­ся.   
  
      — Ты уже боль­ше не ра­бота­ешь с Ше­пард? Вот по­чему вы не вмес­те? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Са­ман­та.   
  
      — Ах, не сов­сем, — ус­по­ко­ил её я. — Как толь­ко ре­аби­лити­ру­юсь, то ми­гом вер­нусь в бит­ву к ней. Я да­же по­думы­вал се­год­ня же от­пра­вить­ся. По­ез­дка в тран­спор­те ока­жет­ся до­воль­но-та­ки спо­кой­ным вре­мяп­ро­вож­де­ни­ем, ког­да до­берусь до неё.   
  
      — Ты, мо­жет, со­бира­ешь­ся в том же нап­равле­нии, что и я? — сно­ва за­дала она воп­рос. Я воп­ро­ситель­но пос­мотрел на неё, как она зар­де­лась. — Мы мог­ли бы по­ехать вмес­те.   
  
      И тут по­нима­ние нак­ры­ло ме­ня с го­ловой:   
  
      — Ты хо­чешь встре­тить­ся с Ше­пард, — про­из­но­шу, драз­ня её, на удив­ле­ние не чувс­твуя ка­кой-ли­бо не­лов­кости, хоть мы толь­ко что и встре­тились. На вид она по­доб­но се­рой мыш­ке, го­лос роб­кий, но хват­ка по­доб­на ста­ли: люб­лю та­ких.   
  
      — Ду­маю, все хо­тят встре­тить­ся с ком­мандер Ше­пард, — за­ика­ясь, от­ве­тила она. И взгля­нула на ме­ня с на­деж­дой в гла­зах.   
  
      — Бо­юсь, на де­ле, мне сов­сем в дру­гую сто­рону, — приз­нал я, чувс­твуя грусть за то, что расс­тро­ил её.   
  
      На­ше так­си при­зем­ли­лось с ти­хим сту­ком, и Са­ман­та по­мог­ла мне выб­рать­ся из ма­шины, не упав. Не­оно­вая вы­вес­ка боль­ни­цы свер­ка­ла пря­мо над на­ми, как де­вуш­ка мах­ну­ла так­систу, что­бы не у­ез­жал.   
  
      — Ох, что же, мо­жет, од­нажды, — про­из­несла она, чуть по­жав пле­чами, пы­та­ясь дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках.   
  
      — Мо­жет, од­нажды, — сог­ла­ша­юсь. — При­ят­но бы­ло поз­на­комить­ся, Са­ман­та. И спа­сибо за по­мощь.   
  
      Де­вуш­ка по­жала мою вы­тяну­тую ру­ку и улыб­ну­лась.   
  
      — Я, ти­па, ра­да, что ты вре­зал­ся в ме­ня, — шу­тит.   
  
      Она по­маха­ла мне на про­щанье, как заб­ра­лась об­ратно в чел­нок, нап­равля­ясь к ка­кому угод­но тран­спор­ту, что от­ве­зёт её на Го­ризонт. Я же нап­ра­вил­ся в боль­ни­цу на ос­мотр, да­же слег­ка раз­до­садо­ван, что, воз­можно, боль­ше ни­ког­да не уви­жу эту бой­кую де­вицу сно­ва.   
  
      Инс­тру­мен­трон за­жег­ся прис­ланным со­об­ще­ни­ем, иг­рая спе­ци­аль­но по­доб­ранную ме­лодию к те­лег­раммам Ше­пард.   
  


**Гар­рус,  
  
      Мы не смо­жем зас­ко­чить на Ци­тадель, что­бы заб­рать те­бя; прис­ла­ли по­вес­тку на ко­лонию. Так что бе­ри чел­нок и дуй на эти ко­ор­ди­наты. Де­ло сроч­ное.   
  
      Ше­пард**

  
  
      Взгля­нув на мес­то­рас­по­ложе­ние, при­ложен­ное к со­об­ще­нию, я чуть не по­пер­хнул­ся: Го­ризонт.


	16. Судьба, удача и чёртов расчёт

**Гар­рус**  
  
      — Эй, смот­ри, ку­да прёшь! — за­орал са­лари­анец, ког­да, не за­метив, я тол­кнул его сво­им инс­тру­мен­тро­ном, что сей­час дер­жал на уров­не гру­ди. Ста­ра­ясь изо всех сил, я пы­тал­ся пе­чатать на бе­гу, но это ока­залось слож­но­вато из-за тя­жес­ти до­рож­ной сум­ки, заб­ро­шен­ной на пле­чо. Я раз­до­садо­вано про­роко­тал, ког­да по­ис­ки све­лись к ну­лю. Слиш­ком мал, слиш­ком мал, слиш­ком, бля­ха-му­ха, мал! На­вер­ное, в при­роде прос­то не су­щес­тво­вало чел­но­ков с дос­та­точ­ным объ­ёмом топ­ливно­го ба­ка, что­бы дос­та­вить ме­ня на Го­ризонт, рав­но как тран­спор­та во­об­ще, нап­равляв­ше­гося в том нап­равле­нии. Я пе­реп­ро­верил по­иск. _Да это же не­мыс­ли­мо; та аль­ян­сов­ская сол­дат ска­зала, что у­ез­жа­ет се­год­ня._  
  
      Всё ещё про­дол­жая свой бе­зум­ный марш-бро­сок к пор­ту, я гнев­но вбил код на ом­ни-ус­трой­стве.  
  
      — Гар­рус, — поп­ри­ветс­тво­вал ме­ня су­ровый го­лос. — Дав­но от те­бя вес­тей не бы­ло слыш­но.   
  
      — Чел­лик! Нуж­на ус­лу­га, — вып­леснул я, де­лая рез­кий по­ворот впра­во и зас­ка­кивая в один из ско­рос­тных тран­спор­тов Ци­таде­ли. Про­ведя де­вай­сом по при­ём­ни­ку, я ввёл ко­ор­ди­наты и чел­нок взмыл ввысь.   
  
      — Так и ду­мал. В про­тив­ном слу­чае, ты бы и не поз­во­нил.  
  
      Я по­мор­щился.  
  
      — Точ­но. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, я твой дол­жник. Слу­шай, мне нуж­но доб­рать­ся до Го­ризон­та, и где-то есть тран­спорт, нап­равля­ющий­ся в ту сто­рону. Мне нуж­но по­пасть на не­го.   
  
      — Я уве­рен, ты в кур­се, как ис­кать в экс­тра­нете, — поч­ти про­пел муж­чи­на.   
  
      — Вот толь­ко не на­до это­го, Чел­лик, — за­рычал я. И ус­лы­шал тя­жёлый вздох на дру­гом кон­це ли­нии, рав­но как и мер­ный стук паль­цев по сен­сорной кла­ви­ату­ре.   
  
      — По­хоже, что Аль­янс за­регис­три­ровал пла­новый по­лёт для од­но­го из сво­их ко­раб­лей. Курс на Го­ризонт, — мед­ленно про­из­нёс Де­ци­ан. — Най­дёшь его сам. Он на при­чале в сек­то­ре «E26». И я бы по­торо­пил­ся.   
  
      — Спа­сибо, — от­ве­тил я, от­клю­ча­ясь.   
  
      Пе­ренап­ра­вив чел­нок в бух­ту «Е» вмес­то глав­ных до­ков, я по­дор­вался с си­денья в мо­мент, ког­да ав­то­мобиль кос­нулся зем­ли. Два че­лове­ка в аль­ян­сов­ской фор­ме сто­яли на стра­же воз­ле пог­ружных при­чалов, яр­кое ос­ве­щение свер­ху вы­мыва­ло цвет на их и без то­го блед­ных ли­цах. Я нап­ра­вил­ся пря­мо к ним, ста­ра­ясь по воз­можнос­ти не бе­жать, но пы­та­ясь сох­ра­нять ус­ко­рен­ный шаг. Зас­коль­зив, ос­та­новил­ся пря­мо пе­ред ни­ми, гла­зами вгля­дыва­ясь то на од­но­го, то на дру­гого, пы­та­ясь по­нять, кто же из них глав­ный. И ре­шил смот­реть на обо­их.   
  
      — Офи­церы, — как бы нев­зна­чай поз­до­ровал­ся я.   
  
      Они жи­во сгруп­пи­рова­лись.  
  
      — Про­сим про­щения, сер. Но у вас нет пол­но­мочий на­ходить­ся здесь, — на­чал че­ловек сле­ва. Он су­зил свои со­виные, се­рые гла­за на ме­ня, ру­кой поч­ти до­тянув­шись к ору­жию.   
  
      Я на­супил­ся. Ко­неч­но же, это его ра­бота, но что-то в его ли­це на­до­уми­ло ме­ня усом­нить­ся, что что-то не так преж­де, чем тот от­крыл свой рот.   
  
      — Это суд­но едет на Го­ризонт, так ведь? Мне нуж­но ту­да по­пасть; это важ­но.  
  
      — Пар­дон, ес­ли не по­верим те­бе на сло­во, — на­конец встрял че­ловек спра­ва. Его низ­кий, хрип­лый го­лос ка­зал­ся скре­жетом по стек­лу. — Это час­тный ко­рабль, собс­твен­ность Аль­ян­са. Я да­же не уве­рен, как ты уз­нал, ку­да мы нап­равля­ем­ся.   
  
      На это я лишь раз­дра­жён­но фыр­кнул, отыс­ки­вая в стел­ла­жах па­мяти имя той жен­щи­ны.  
  
      — Я знаю аль­ян­сов­ско­го офи­цера с это­го ко­раб­ля, Са­ман­ту Трей­нор. Она смо­жет за ме­ня по­ручить­ся.   
  
      Два сол­да­та, — ко­торых, го­тов пок­лясть­ся, я ед­ва мог раз­ли­чить, — пе­рег­ля­нулись меж­ду со­бой и, по-ви­димо­му, приш­ли к мол­ча­ливо­му вы­воду, как че­ловек сле­ва рез­ко раз­вернул­ся на каб­лу­ках и про­мар­ши­ровал на суд­но. А я ос­тался, в не­лов­кости та­ращась на ос­тавше­гося че­лове­ка. Его гла­за уп­ря­мо изу­чали сте­ну вда­леке, но па­ру раз про­бежа­ли по мне, да­бы убе­дить­ся, что я всё ещё без­ро­пот­но сто­ял.   
  
      Прош­ла ещё ми­нута ожи­дания и, на­конец, я ус­лы­шал стук ша­гов, от­да­ющих­ся по ме­тал­ли­чес­ко­му по­лу. По­яви­лась Са­ман­та с ши­роко от­кры­тыми гла­зами, но её ли­цо вмиг по­весе­лело, как она уви­дела ме­ня.   
  
      — Гар­рус? Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь? — воп­ро­сила она, об­хва­тив се­бя ру­ками. Я по­мор­щился от то­го, что двое сол­дат всё так же прис­таль­но наб­лю­дали за мной.   
  
      — Ну, как ока­залось, я еду в том же нап­равле­нии, что и ты. — В ка­чес­тве ак­цента я ис­поль­зо­вал свои ман­ди­булы.   
  
      Те­перь её ли­цо ста­ло труд­но чи­та­емым, а гу­бы вы­тяну­лись в тон­кую по­лос­ку.   
  
      — Мне нуж­но пе­рего­ворить с ка­пита­ном, — про­из­несла она, хит­ро при­щурив­шись. Я же пос­ле­довал за ней, ког­да она по­вела ме­ня на фре­гат. — Это рейс снаб­же­ния, но, мо­жет, они не бу­дут про­тив до­пол­ни­тель­но­го ох­ранни­ка.   
  
      — Не то, что­бы я жа­ловал­ся, но это весь­ма ма­лень­кое суд­но. Они мо­гут не сог­ла­сить­ся, — под­чер­кнул я.   
  
      Са­ман­та нах­му­рилась:  
  
      — Ка­питан про­из­во­дит впе­чат­ле­ние ум­но­го муж­чи­ны. А учи­тывая проб­ле­мы с ко­лони­ями, я сом­не­ва­юсь, что он от­ка­жет­ся от до­пол­ни­тель­ной пуш­ки.   
  
      Вмес­те свер­нув за угол ко­раб­ля, мы быс­тро сок­ра­тили и без то­го крат­кую дис­танцию к рас­ша­тан­но­му лиф­ту. Да и в це­лом весь фре­гат сос­то­ял из тём­ных кра­сок ржав­чи­ны, хо­тя гу­дение дви­гате­лей зву­чало силь­но и чис­то. Ящи­ки с кон­тей­не­рами, пе­ретя­нутые тол­сты­ми чер­ны­ми ве­рёв­ка­ми, бы­ли вы­соко под­ве­шены на по­тол­ке, а нес­коль­ко чле­нов эки­пажа стол­пи­лись под ни­ми, хо­тя боль­шинс­тво лю­дей выг­ля­дели прос­ты­ми сол­да­тами. Я нах­му­рил лоб, сно­ва пос­мотрев на лыч­ки на фор­ме Трей­нор.   
  
      — Я ду­мал, ты в от­пуске?  
  
      Она взгля­нула на ме­ня ис­ко­са:  
  
      — Так и... есть. Вви­ду то­го, что я про­вожу рас­сле­дова­ния для Аль­ян­са, они ор­га­низо­вали тран­спорт на Го­ризонт, — Са­ман­та при­куси­ла гу­бу и сно­ва пос­мотре­ла на ме­ня. — К то­му же, рас­сле­дова­ние — часть про­паган­дист­ской прог­раммы для Го­ризон­та. Так они ук­ре­пят ком­му­ника­ции.   
  
      — Рав­но как и ору­жие, — под­ме­тил я, за­метив над­пи­си на нес­коль­ких кон­тей­не­рах на на­шем пу­ти. Пле­чи де­вуш­ки нап­ряглись, и она воз­держа­лась от ком­мента­ри­ев, по­ка мы бла­гопо­луч­но не заш­ли в лифт.   
  
      Во­ен­ная взгля­нула на ме­ня в мо­мент, ког­да две­ри зак­ры­лись:   
  
      — Всё пло­хо.   
  
      — Я бы так не ска... — на­чал бы­ло я, но та прер­ва­ла ме­ня гром­ким смеш­ком.   
  
      — Всё всег­да пло­хо, ес­ли в де­ло за­меша­на Ше­пард, — мол­ви­ла она стро­гим го­лосом.   
  
      — Уве­рен, с тво­ими ро­дите­лями всё в по­ряд­ке. — Де­вуш­ка рез­ко под­ня­ла го­лову, взгля­нув на ме­ня удив­лённо. — Мо­жет, это прос­то лож­ная за­цеп­ка.   
  
      И крот­ко мне улыб­ну­лась.  
  
      — Бу­дем на­де­ять­ся, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся, ког­да две­ри лиф­та рас­пахну­лись, по­казы­вая страж­ни­цу воз­ле вхо­да на кон­троль­ную па­лубу. — Ка­питан сей­час в кок­пи­те. По­дож­ди здесь. Я быс­тро.   
  
      Я вы­шел из лиф­та на рас­сто­яние, дос­та­точ­ное, что­бы две­ри ма­шины зак­ры­лись. Каж­дый мой шаг не был не­заме­чен­ным аль­нсов­ским офи­цером с олив­ко­вой ко­жей, сто­яв­шей пе­редо мной. Взгляд её оре­ховых глаз ка­зал­ся ре­шитель­ным, но тре­вож­ным, да­же ес­ли всё её те­ло ука­зыва­ло на то, что жен­щи­не нас­ку­чила ка­ра­уль­ная служ­ба. Я поп­ро­бовал улыб­нуть­ся, что­бы по­казать, что не со­бира­юсь учу­дить че­го лиш­не­го, но ли­цо ка­ра­уль­ной да­же не дёр­ну­лось.   
  
       _Ну, раз­го­вор здесь яв­но лиш­ний._ Сле­ду­ющим я за­нял се­бя ос­мотром ка­кой угод­но час­ти па­лубы, что бы­ла в по­ле зре­ния, но в мо­мент, ког­да пе­ревёл взгляд на ок­ру­жение, моя ох­ранни­ца нап­ряглась и шаг­ну­ла впе­рёд в ка­чес­тве пре­дуп­режде­ния. Так что, вза­мен, я ре­шил изу­чить свои но­ги. Сум­ка на пле­че ста­ла ка­зать­ся тя­жёлой, и я хо­тел бы­ло опус­тить её на пол, но пе­реду­мал, ре­шив, что жен­щи­на на­вер­ня­ка по­дума­ет, что я на­мере­ва­юсь по­дор­вать здесь всё к чер­тям.   
  
      А по­том, ког­да я уже раз­ду­мывал, дей­стви­тель­но ли ко­готь на пра­вой но­ге ре­аль­но боль­ше, чем ко­готь на ле­вой, воз­вра­тилась Са­ман­та. Её ли­цо бы­ло слож­но про­честь. Она кив­ну­ла мне сле­довать за ней, и мы сно­ва вош­ли в лифт.   
  
      — Ка­питан сог­ла­сил­ся, что­бы ты ехал, но ты дол­жен ос­та­вать­ся на жи­лой па­лубе весь по­лёт. Ес­ли не бу­дет ка­кого-то ЧП. И до тех пор те­бе не раз­ре­шено но­шение ору­жия, — про­инс­трук­ти­рова­ла де­вуш­ка. Она за­куси­ла гу­бу, взгля­нув на ме­ня, но я лишь по­жал пле­чами. Ус­ло­вия впол­не ра­зум­ны.   
  
      — Ка­питан не шиб­ко-то и зна­ет ме­ня. Я по­нял. — Ког­да её вы­раже­ние всё так же выг­ля­дело тре­вож­ным, я по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся: — Де­ло в иноп­ла­нет­ной за­мороч­ке?   
  
      Са­ман­та рас­сме­ялась.   
  
      — Нет. Ка­питан, на са­мом де­ле, то­же ту­ри­анец. Это суд­но на служ­бе у Аль­ян­са лишь по­тому, что при­пасы нуж­но пе­ревес­ти быс­тро. В про­тив­ном слу­чае, те­бя бы во­об­ще не пус­ти­ли, — объ­яс­ни­ла она. — Но это не де­ла­ет ка­пита­на мень­шим му­даком. Он да­же не раз­ду­мывал, по­ка я не наз­ва­ла твоё имя.   
  
      — Рав­но как и Ше­пард, — пре­дуга­дал я.   
  
      — И её то­же, — приз­на­лась во­ен­ная, ви­нова­то опус­тив го­лову.   
  
      Она по­вела нас на жи­лую па­лубу, где мы сно­ва свер­ну­ли за угол и дош­ли до то­го, что яв­но на­поми­нало ба­раки. Ка­юта не бы­ла как рос­кошной, так и чис­той, к ко­торым я при­вык с детс­тва, а так­же здесь не по­меша­ло бы пе­рек­ра­сить сте­ны и за­менить по­тух­шие лам­почки. Я по­казал своё от­вра­щение, ког­да Са­ман­та ука­зала мне на не­заня­тую кро­вать, ря­дом с ко­торой я с об­легче­ни­ем сбро­сил свою сум­ку. По край­ней ме­ре, хоть кой­ка выг­ля­дит при­лич­но.   
  
      — Знаю, выг­ля­дит ужас­но, но это ко­рот­кая по­ез­дка. — Оки­нув взгля­дом ка­юту, Трей­нор сгри­мас­ни­чала. Она пос­мотре­ла на ме­ня на­пос­ле­док: — От­дохни по воз­можнос­ти. Ес­ли по­лучит­ся, то прос­пишь всю до­рогу, а я те­бя раз­бу­жу, ког­да при­будем. Вы­ез­жа­ем уже че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут.   
  
      — Как раз вов­ре­мя ус­пел. — Ус­мехнув­шись, я опус­тился на кро­вать. Пру­жины жа­лоб­но зас­кре­жета­ли, а я уг­рю­мо ус­та­вил­ся на мат­рас, а Са­ман­та, по­качав го­ловой, зак­ры­ла дверь, скрыв­шись. Вы­тянув­шись на пос­те­ли во всю дли­ну, я, ус­тавший от гон­ки по Ци­таде­ли, с лёг­костью зад­ре­мал.   
  
**Ми­ран­да**  
  
      Все лю­бят ду­мать, что они осо­бен­ные, что они ус­тро­ены как-то ина­че, да­же ес­ли это не так. Боль­шинс­тво, не­важ­но, — че­ловек или при­шелец, — до бе­зумия ор­ди­нар­ны. Вы­ез­дную ко­ман­ду «Нор­мандии» мож­но наз­вать ис­клю­чени­ем: сме­ло от­бро­сив лю­бую скром­ность, каж­дый мог пох­вастать­ся чем-то не­обыч­ным. Мы с Грюн­том и Джек соз­да­ны быть ис­клю­читель­ны­ми, хо­тя и при со­вер­шенно раз­ных об­сто­ятель­ствах. Гар­рус мог с гор­достью за­явить о сво­ей знат­ной ро­дос­ловной в ту­ри­ан­ской и­ерар­хии (хо­тя, как я за­мети­ла, он слиш­ком ма­ло об этом упо­мина­ет), и с са­мого на­чала его нас­тавля­ли на то, кем он ста­нет. Мор­дин ум­ный по при­роде, нам­но­го ум­ней, чем лю­бой дру­гой са­лари­анец. Для нас этот пе­речень мож­но с лёг­костью про­дол­жать до бес­ко­неч­ности.   
  
      Ше­пард, ра­зуме­ет­ся, яв­ля­ет­ся ис­клю­чени­ем из ис­клю­чений. Прос­то по­тому, нас­толь­ко пе­рехо­жими её на­чина­ния есть на са­мом де­ле. Лю­бой дру­гой за­хотел бы пре­тен­до­вать на жизнь кос­мо­дитя, ко­чевав­ше­го по эко­логи­чес­ки кон­тро­лиру­емым стан­ци­ям. Она бы­ла од­на, гряз­ный ре­бёнок, ла­за­ющий по тру­бам и встре­ва­ющий в пе­ред­ря­ги вмес­те с дру­гими, та­кими же гряз­ны­ми деть­ми.   
  
      Ес­ли так рас­суждать, то это бес­смыс­ленно, как Ше­пард смог­ла стать той, кем она есть. Ше­пард и есть са­ма бес­смыс­ли­ца. Мо­жет, ес­ли бы она подс­трек­ну­ла всех тех сор­ванцов ус­тро­ить бунт на кос­ми­чес­кой стан­ции или по­каза­ла ра­но про­явив­ший­ся та­лант во вре­мя од­ной из сво­их вы­ходок, дру­гие бы за­мети­ли её рань­ше. Но, чес­тно, де­ло имен­но в Аку­зе, пос­ле ко­торой все ре­аль­но приз­на­ли её на­выки, да­же ес­ли это бы­ла все­го лишь сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ная спо­соб­ность вы­живать.   
  
      Да, N7-прог­рамма вы­лиза­ла её до блес­ка, но воз­можность Ше­пард за­вер­шать не­воз­можное шес­тво­вала ря­дом с ней с са­мого на­чала. Боль­шая часть мо­их ис­сле­дова­ний, ког­да на­чалась ре­конс­трук­ция её моз­га, бы­ла на­чата имен­но с целью иден­ти­фици­ровать, что за ка­чес­тво она име­ла, что­бы я мог­ла чёт­ко за­явить, что жен­щи­на по­лучит его. Всё же, где-то в зак­ро­мах 23 пар хро­мосом скры­валась не­из­менная ис­ти­на, при ко­торой ни­какое ко­личес­тво опы­тов, бе­шеной сти­муля­ции или, иног­да, ме­тание ве­щей не приб­ли­зило ме­ня к ней. И пос­ле двух лет по­ис­ков я на­конец приш­ла к двум объ­яс­не­ни­ям: судь­ба или чис­той мо­неты уда­ча. В пер­вое я не ве­рю, но во вто­рое... Что же, жен­щи­не это по­надо­бит­ся ва­лом.   
  
       _Но, нич­то из по­дан­но­го не смог­ло убе­речь её от рас­кле­ив­ше­гося ви­да,_ раз­ду­мыва­ла я, как мы с Джек и Грюн­том стол­пи­лись над ра­нен­ной Ше­пард в од­ном из бро­шен­ных ко­лонист­ских до­мов. Мы поч­ти дос­тигли цен­тра Го­ризон­та, ког­да на ска­нах СУ­ЗИ по­явил­ся при­зем­ливший­ся ко­рабль Кол­лекци­оне­ров, и в тот же мо­мент от­ряд раз­де­лил­ся меж­ду дву­мя до­мами, пря­чась и за­пыхав­шись за сте­нами или в крес­лах.   
  
      — Да вы­еби ме­ня, Ми­ран­да! Аргх, как же бо­лит! — вык­рикну­ла Ше­пард, дёр­га­ясь от при­кос­но­вений.   
  
      — Толь­ко ес­ли поп­ро­сите веж­ли­во. — За­катив гла­за, я не­воз­му­тимо сня­ла с неё нап­лечник, от­кры­вая вид на вы­вих­ну­тое пле­чо.   
  
      Че­люсть Ше­пард ма­лость от­висла, де­монс­три­руя, что её вла­дели­ца в сту­поре, а са­ма жен­щи­на зар­де­лась пря­мо до во­лос, упус­тив из ви­ду мою ух­мылку и то, как я пот­рясла го­ловой. Как бы силь­но мне ни нра­вилась та­кая её ре­ак­ция, это все­го лишь ещё один фраг­мент Ше­пард, встав­ленный в пазл неп­ра­виль­но: склон­ность крас­неть шла врознь уг­рю­мос­ти, све­дён­ным бро­вям на пе­рено­сице и об­щей жаж­де к на­силию. Нах­му­рив­шись, Ше­пард по­пыта­лась уб­рать этот ру­мянец на ще­ках, но за­кон­чи­ла, лишь усу­губив си­ту­ацию с пле­чом и за­ой­кав от бо­ли.   
  
      — Ты дей­ству­ешь по-де­биль­но­му. Прос­то дай чир­ли­дир­ше по­чинить те­бя, что­бы мож­но бы­ло сва­лить от­сю­да, — про­вор­ча­ла не­доволь­ная Джек, бес­пардон­но плюх­нувшись на кро­вать. Вы­тянув от­ку­да-то тен­нисный мя­чик, она на­чала бро­сать его о сте­ну, выс­ту­кивая ста­биль­ный ритм, что од­новре­мен­но ус­по­ка­ивал и раз­дра­жал.  
  
      — Под­тверждаю, — про­щебе­тала я, вы­рази­тель­но гля­дя на Ше­пард.  
  
      Да­же Грюнт ос­та­новил своё бди­тель­ное рас­ха­жива­ние у ок­на, что­бы бро­сить:   
  
      — Сог­ла­сен.   
  
      — Это день вой­дёт в ис­то­рию как зна­мена­тель­ный, ког­да вы с Джек хоть в чём-то сош­лись во мне­нии, — про­вор­ча­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      Я ус­мехну­лась и как раз хо­тела бы­ло скре­пя сер­дце сог­ла­сить­ся, ког­да мне в го­лову при­летел этот са­мый тен­нисный мяч, что бро­сала Джек. Я рез­ко по­вер­ну­лась к ней, по­лыхая би­оти­кой, и уже за­мах­ну­лась швыр­нуть в неё этот чёр­тов мяч об­ратно, ког­да ру­ка Ше­пард на за­пястье удер­жа­ла ме­ня от брос­ка.   
  
      — Пле­чо, по­жалуй­ста, Ми­ран­да, — про­цеди­ла она.   
  
      — Лад­но, дос­пех снят, ло­житесь на спи­ну, — при­каза­ла я, иг­но­рируя всё ещё иг­равшую на ли­це Джек улыб­ку, ко­торую я за­мети­ла кра­ем ока.   
  
      Ус­лы­шав, как фыр­кну­ла на кро­вати уго­лов­ни­ца, я пе­реве­ла взгляд вниз, на рас­крас­невшу­юся по­доб­но спе­лому по­мидо­ру Ше­пард, по­ка та ус­тра­ива­лась на по­лу по­удоб­ней. Лу­чи све­та, па­да­ющие че­рез ок­но, по­пада­ли ей пря­мо на гла­за, оза­ряя зе­лёную ра­дуж­ку в эфир­ном све­те вок­руг ро­зово­го ру­мян­ца, всё ещё вид­не­юще­гося на ще­ках и под вес­нушка­ми. Я за­та­ила ды­хание, ког­да чувс­тво неж­ности по­доб­но за­вит­кам спи­рали стис­ну­ло гор­ло, а мои гла­за буд­то бы прик­ле­ились к ли­ку ло­конов её рас­пу­щен­ных во­лос и ма­лень­ко­му шра­мику над бровью.   
  
      Она по­вер­ну­ла го­лову, что­бы пос­мотреть, по­чему я мед­лю, и я быс­тро по­тяну­лась к её пра­вой ру­ке, мед­ленно вып­рямляя ей ко­неч­ность. Ше­пард за­шипе­ла че­рез стис­ну­тые зу­бы, но, по­жалуй, на боль­шее не от­ва­жива­лась, так что я усе­лась по­удоб­ней ря­дом с ней и на­чала так же мед­ленно тя­нуть на се­бя её ру­ку. Я про­дол­жа­ла от­тя­гивать ко­неч­ность все даль­ше и даль­ше, по­ка го­лов­ка кос­ти, со щел­чком, не вер­ну­лась в сус­тавной ме­шок. Ше­пард бук­валь­но зас­то­нала от об­легче­ния, а я пос­пе­шила бе­реж­но при­вес­ти ей ру­ку к тор­су.   
  
      Жен­щи­на усе­лась и хо­тела бы­ло по­тянуть­ся к бро­не, но я стук­ну­ла её по ру­кам. Иг­но­рируя не­яс­ные зву­ки про­тес­та, я зат­кну­ла даль­ней­шие ос­па­рива­ния взгля­дом, вы­тащив шприц с брос­ким наз­ва­ни­ем «ан­ти-вос­па­ление» из сум­ки, прик­реплён­ной к дос­пе­ху. Сняв кол­па­чок, я вот­кну­ла ей иг­лу в пле­чо и на­жала на пор­шень, впрыс­ки­вая пре­парат.   
  
      — Не­нави­жу игол­ки, — за­рыча­ла Ше­пард, по окон­ча­нию по­тирая пле­чо. — Кос­тюм и так бы впрыс­нул па­наце­лин.   
  
      Я сме­рила её взгля­дом.  
  
      — Па­наце­лин зас­ты­нет, что ли­шит вас воз­можнос­ти со­вер­шать дви­жения в пле­че, — про­из­несла я раз­гне­вано. — Чес­тно, то, как вы вы­жива­ли в ка­чес­тве сол­да­та, за гранью мо­его по­нима­ния.   
  
      — Ну, я уже уми­рала, — от­ве­тила Ше­пард. На её ли­це воз­никла улыб­ка. Хоть она и бы­ла ми­молёт­ной, она дей­стви­тель­но име­ла мес­то быть, на что мой рот ма­лость от­крыл­ся, ког­да я ту­по та­ращи­лась на неё. Ше­пард в на­туре стре­ляла в ме­ня _шут­ка­ми_.   
  
      Мне уда­лось отор­вать взгляд лишь тог­да, ког­да бо­тин­ки Джек гром­ко стук­ну­лись о пол.   
  
      — Ургх. — Она рва­нула в сто­рону две­ри. — Сей­час стош­нит. Пой­ду луч­ше пос­тою на стрё­ме сна­ружи.   
  
      — Мы всё рав­но за­кон­чи­ли. — Я доб­ро­совес­тно ста­ралась да­же не пе­рево­дить взгляд на Ше­пард, под­ни­ма­ясь на но­ги. — Нам нуж­но объ­еди­нить­ся с дру­гими чле­нами от­ря­да и дви­гать­ся даль­ше.   
  
      Я уви­дела, как, кив­нув, Ше­пард сно­ва на­дела сня­тые ла­ты, а пос­ле по­вела нас на вы­ход из зда­ния. Быс­тро ос­мотрев­шись по сто­ронам, до­воль­ная от­сутс­тви­ем скры­ва­ющих­ся по уг­лам вра­гов, она ми­гом пе­ресек­ла тра­вянис­тое прос­транс­тво к сту­пень­кам впе­реди. Мы дер­жа­лись вмес­те, гла­за мель­ка­ли с те­ни на тень, и вы­дох­ну­ли с об­легче­ни­ем, толь­ко ког­да пе­рес­ту­пили по­рог оче­ред­но­го ко­лонист­ско­го до­ма, где раз­мести­лась ос­таль­ная часть от­ря­да.   
  
      — Лад­но, — про­из­несла Ше­пард, са­дясь в пус­тое крес­ло. — Мы близ­ко к на­шей це­ли. Ка­кова си­ту­ация, СУ­ЗИ?   
  
      — Вот рас­клад­ка сле­ду­ющей об­ласти, — раз­дался ме­хани­зиро­ван­ный го­лос ко­рабель­но­го ИИ с ди­нами­ка на инс­тру­мен­тро­не Ше­пард, вку­пе со сфе­ро­об­разной кар­тинкой. — Ко­рабль Кол­лекци­оне­ров сто­ит на том же мес­те, но при пов­торном ска­ниро­вании об­на­ружи­лось, что ос­тавше­еся груп­пы аг­рессо­ров вы­сади­лись и дви­га­ют­ся к ва­шему мес­то­поло­жению. Ожи­да­емо жёс­ткое соп­ро­тив­ле­ние.   
  
      — Что удер­жи­ва­ет нас от ту­пой бом­бёжки с _«Нор­мандии»_? — за­дал воп­рос Грюнт.   
  
      — Че­лове­чес­кие по­тери, — под­чер­кну­ла Ше­пард. — Сей­час они, по­хоже, гру­зят ко­лонис­тов на ко­рабль. Мы не мо­жем прос­то так вот взор­вать его, ес­ли есть ве­ро­ят­ность спас­ти лю­дей.   
  
      — Спа­сение ко­лонис­тов: не­жела­тель­ное раз­ру­шение ко­раб­ля кол­лекци­оне­ров... вы­год­но, — про­из­нёс Мор­дин.   
  
      Ком­на­та на­пол­ни­лась ти­шиной, каж­дый из­бе­гал смот­реть дру­гому в гла­за. До­пус­ти­мый ва­ри­ант бру­тален. И чер­тов­ски за­ман­чив. Но, всё же, вы­раже­ние на ли­це Ше­пард не име­ло под­твержде­ния или от­ри­цания и, опять-та­ки, мне сно­ва приш­лось взгля­нуть на неё в но­вом све­те, на­поми­ная се­бе, что она не та Ге­ро­иня, ко­торой её про­воз­гла­сили.   
  
      Ше­пард трях­ну­ла го­ловой.   
  
      — Не­важ­но, смот­ри­те. — Паль­цем она ука­зала на пос­та­мент по­сере­дине пло­щади. — Это зе­нит­ная ус­та­нов­ка. Не знаю, ра­бота­ет ли она, но ес­ли ко­рабль Кол­лекци­оне­ров бу­дет пря­мо над ней, то они ли­бо от­клю­чат её, ли­бо ис­поль­зу­ют в сво­их це­лях. И я не со­бира­юсь рис­ко­вать _«Нор­манди­ей»_ , ес­ли та­кой шанс су­щес­тву­ет.   
  
      Она всмат­ри­валась в го­лог­рамму чуть доль­ше, как хлоп­ну­ла в ла­дони.   
  
      — Хо­рошо. Вот как мы пос­ту­пим, — ог­ла­сила она. — Ря­дом с пло­щадью, по вос­точной и за­пад­ной сто­ронам на­ходят­ся зда­ния, ко­торые мо­гут пос­лу­жить хо­рошим ук­ры­ти­ем от даль­нос­трель­ных атак по об­ласти. К со­жале­нию, у нас толь­ко один снай­пер. За­ид и Ка­суми, нап­равляй­тесь в вос­точную сто­рону. Ка­суми, убе­дись, что у те­бя бу­дет дос­та­точ­но хо­дов прик­ры­вать спи­ну Мас­са­ни.   
  
      — Джей­коб с Мор­ди­ном, бе­рете на се­бя за­пад­ные зда­ния. Джей­коб, у тво­его ав­то­мата хо­рошая даль­ность стрель­бы. Сде­лай всё луч­шее, не трусь ид­ти на сбли­жение, ис­поль­зуя это в ка­чес­тве пре­иму­щес­тва, — про­дол­жи­ла Ше­пард, те­перь ука­зывая на даль­ний про­улок, со­еди­ня­ющий два зда­ния.   
  
      — Ос­тавших­ся, Ми­ран­ду, Джек, Грюн­та и се­бя, ес­тес­твен­но, я хо­чу пос­та­вить на пе­редо­вую. Мы со­вер­шим пе­ший путь к зе­нит­ке, тог­да как ос­таль­ные бу­дут прик­ры­вать нам ты­лы. Ес­ли удас­тся зай­ти так да­леко, то сгруп­пи­ру­ем­ся для про­ник­но­вения на при­чалив­шее суд­но и ос­во­бодим ко­лонис­тов, — за­кон­чи­ла раз­да­чу при­казов Ше­пард. Зак­рыв гла­за, она со вздо­хом от­кры­ла их сно­ва.  
  
      — Или же са­мим ис­поль­зо­вать зе­нит­ку про­тив Кол­лекци­оне­ров. Воз­можно так­же и за­дей­ство­вать «Нор­мандию», — дос­ка­зала я за неё. — На край­ний слу­чай, так мы пре­дот­вра­тим даль­ней­шую заг­рузку ко­лонис­тов на ко­рабль.   
Ше­пард мрач­но кив­ну­ла, а Грюнт, пой­мав на се­бе мой взгляд, кри­во ос­ка­лил­ся в под­твержде­нии.   
  
      — Боль­ше ко­лонис­тов они не по­лучат, — по­обе­щала Ше­пард.   
  
      По­тянув­шись к сво­ему шле­му, она на­тяну­ла его на го­лову, уби­рая сво­ен­равные за­вит­ки во­лос за пле­чи. И нет боль­ше на­суп­ленно­го взгля­да, нет ух­мы­лок или же ру­мян­ца: прос­то глад­кое пок­ры­тие тём­но­го заб­ра­ла. Ком­мандер Ше­пард сде­лала шаг впе­рёд, и мы пос­ле­дова­ли за ней.   
  
      Она по­вела нас пря­мо к рас­счи­тан­но­му на­ми цен­тру, с опас­кой вгля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам в ожи­дании под­во­ха. По до­роге мы не встре­тили соп­ро­тив­ле­ния, но вход че­рез здо­ровен­ную дверь ка­зал­ся по­добен сто­янию у края об­ры­ва. Весь от­ряд пе­реп­ро­верил ору­жие. А по­том За­ид с Ка­суми свер­ну­ли нап­ра­во, вой­дя в зда­ние, по­ка Джей­коб с Мор­ди­ном нап­ра­вились к до­мам сле­ва, ос­тавляя чет­ве­рых ос­тавших­ся чле­нов ли­цом к ли­цу встре­тить­ся с чем угод­но, при­та­ив­шимся за дверью.   
  
      Мы не расс­тро­ились. Дверь от­во­рила хрип­ло сто­нущих хас­ков, уже ки­нув­шихся впе­рёд под ак­компа­немент хо­ра крыль­ев Кол­лекци­оне­ров, ког­да те пе­реле­тели че­рез стро­ения, при­со­еди­нив­шись. Но мы всё рав­но по­бежа­ли на про­рыв, ви­дя под­дер­жку со­рат­ни­ков и как вра­ги па­дали с дыр­ка­ми в че­репах или за­кован­ные в глы­бах ль­да.   
  
      Ше­пард при­каза­ла удер­жи­вать по­зицию вок­руг зе­нит­но­го ус­трой­ства, под­со­еди­нив к не­му СУ­ЗИ для ак­ти­вации, в слу­чае неп­ра­виль­ной ра­боты. А пос­ле цель бит­вы сош­лась к прос­то­му по­дав­ле­нию. Учи­тывая, что трое из нас би­оти­ки, а Грюнт — нас­то­ящий оп­лот си­лы, круг, что мы ус­та­нови­ли вок­руг зе­нит­но­го ору­жия, стал по­добен кре­пос­ти, ка­мен­ным сте­нам, под на­тис­ком оса­ды. На­ши ата­ки, та­кие же лёг­кие как ды­хание, как буд­то бы весь от­ряд дви­гал­ся на под­созна­тель­ном уров­не в рит­ме, иг­ра­ющим по ком­му­тато­рах (что мог­ло про­изой­ти и в дей­стви­тель­нос­ти, ес­ли бы я ярос­тно не от­кло­нила пред­ло­жение Ше­пард кру­тить му­зыку в шле­мах се­год­ня).   
  
      Всё же, да­же са­мые стой­кие зам­ки сда­ют­ся, и так слу­чилось и в на­шем слу­чае, ког­да гро­мад­ный, ле­та­ющий Пре­тори­анец не раз­бро­сал нас по раз­ным сто­ронам, вы­нуж­дая спря­тать­ся за куч­кой тел, что об­ра­зова­лась ря­дом с на­ми. Те­ло Кол­лекци­оне­ра неп­ри­ят­но зах­русте­ло под но­гами, ког­да я при­зем­ли­лась ему на ру­ку, но я удер­жа­лась от па­дения и пе­река­тилась в бли­жай­шее ук­ры­тие.   
  
      Ше­пард, сто­яв­шая в фу­те от ме­ня за кон­тей­не­ром, зал­пом выс­тре­лила нес­коль­ко ра­кет из ус­та­нов­ки, и обе мы нах­му­рились, ведь те ед­ва за­дели чу­дище. Од­на­ко, рябь, про­шед­шая по по­вер­хнос­ти, сви­детель­ство­вала о на­личии барь­ера. Очень силь­но­го.   
  
      Я не уви­дела, ку­да убе­жали Джек с Грюн­том. Их ста­тус рас­позна­вал­ся нор­маль­ным на эк­ра­не мо­его заб­ра­ла, а мес­то­рас­по­ложе­ние в дан­ный мо­мент бы­ло не­важ­но, в от­ли­чие от взмыв­ше­го над на­ми ввысь ги­ган­та, чей барь­ер, смею до­бавить, ед­ва ре­аги­ровал на бро­са­емые мною в не­го де­фор­ма­ции.  
  
      — Джек! — ок­рик Ше­пард раз­дался че­рез ком­му­татор, по­доб­но дре­без­жа­нию в ушах. — А ну вер­нись! Что ты де­ла­ешь?   
  
      Нап­равле­ние ли­ца Ше­пард поз­во­лило об­на­ружить быв­шую уго­лов­ни­цу-со­рат­ни­цу, те­перь на­ходив­ше­юся в опас­ности, ок­ру­жён­ная хас­ка­ми, что на­каты­вали на неё слиш­ком быс­тры­ми вол­на­ми. Джек про­рыва­лась сквозь них с лёг­костью, но всё боль­ше и боль­ше соз­да­ний при­со­еди­нялось к пас­тве, от­талки­вая би­оти­ка к краю пло­щади, не­удоб­но на­ходив­шей­ся вне по­ля зре­ния Джей­ко­ба с Мор­ди­ном. Вне­зап­но пав­ший хаск сиг­на­лизи­ровал о том, что ос­тался Мас­са­ни, пы­тав­ший­ся вы­тащить де­вуш­ку из за­пад­ни, но снай­пер­ская вин­товка мо­жет быс­тро толь­ко пе­реза­ряжать­ся, и Пре­тори­анец так­же обер­нулся к Джек, выб­рав в ка­чес­тве лёг­кой ми­шени.   
  
      Пос­лы­шалась бес­по­рядоч­ная, ти­хая и злая от­борная брань, а пос­ле Ше­пард от­да­ла при­каз:  
  
      — Грюнт, дер­жись по­даль­ше от этой тва­ри и иди на по­мощь Джек. Та­щи её об­ратно, ес­ли при­дёт­ся.   
  
      Ком­мандер рва­нула пря­мо к Пре­тори­ан­цу, ис­поль­зуя кра­соч­ные вспыш­ки би­оти­ки и мощ­ные де­фор­ма­ции, что­бы прив­лечь его вни­мание к се­бе. Она при­бег­ла к опас­ной иг­ре в кош­ки-мыш­ки, пор­хая вок­руг с од­ной-единс­твен­ной целью — увес­ти монс­тра по­даль­ше от двух весь­ма у­яз­ви­мых чле­нов от­ря­да. Я по­мога­ла чем мож­но, воз­вра­ща­ясь к сво­ему прош­ло­му де­лу по сня­тию барь­ера. Да­же по­бед­но вос­клик­ну­ла, ког­да за­щита су­щес­тва, на­конец, рас­се­ялась.   
  
      Вскрик­ну­ла я ещё и тог­да, ког­да Пре­тори­анец упал с не­бес... и пря­мо на Ше­пард. Груз­ный монстр всем ве­сом рух­нул на Ше­пард, а по­том под­нялся, что­бы упасть ещё раз. Я не до­жида­лась, ког­да же это слу­чит­ся. Соб­рав всю би­оти­ку, я ис­поль­зо­вала по­тен­ци­ал, да­бы в от­ча­ян­ном рыв­ке быс­тро сок­ра­тить рас­сто­яние к Ше­пард и дос­та­вить её в бе­зопас­ность.   
  
      Это не то дви­жение, что по­луча­ет­ся ес­тес­твен­ным, — я не штур­мо­вик, — и я выш­ла из ус­ко­рения рань­ше нуж­но­го, спо­тыка­ясь о раз­бро­сан­ные пов­сю­ду ря­дом с зе­нит­ной ус­та­нов­кой те­ла Кол­лекци­оне­ров. Ру­ки зас­коль­зи­ли по гря­зи, а за ни­ми зас­коль­зи­ло и те­ло, но я, по край­ней ме­ре, хоть че­го-то дос­тигла: пус­ти­ла би­оти­чес­кий им­пульс в Ше­пард, вви­ду че­го она от­ле­тела преж­де, чем я ус­пе­ла ок­ру­жить се­бя барь­ером, как Пре­тори­анец упал сно­ва.   
  
      Он сло­мал мою за­щиту в один при­сест, и у ме­ня ед­ва хва­тило вре­мени, что­бы под­нять­ся на ко­лени и по­пытать­ся от­пол­зти, как тварь опус­ти­лась сно­ва, ло­мая ещё один барь­ер, соз­данный впо­пыхах. Мне ка­залось, что Пре­тори­ан­цу пот­ре­бу­ет­ся вре­мя на то, что­бы за­ново ис­поль­зо­вать из­лу­чатель по­ля, но, вмес­то это­го, он па­дал сно­ва и сно­ва, сры­вая все соз­данные мною барь­еры, буд­то бы зная, что дол­го про­ек­ти­ровать зас­лонки я не смо­гу. Не один раз мне уда­валось про­делать нес­коль­ко рва­ных ша­жоч­ков преж­де, чем вы­нуж­де­но впе­чаты­валась в зем­лю.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да!   
  
      Ус­лы­шала я взвол­но­ван­ный ок­лик Джей­ко­ба че­рез ком­му­татор, но он слиш­ком да­леко, а за­пасы би­оти­ки быс­тро ис­ся­кали, и это при том, что я ис­поль­зо­вала их не в пол­ную си­лу. Из но­са пош­ла кровь, сте­кая в об­ра­зовав­ший­ся ров вок­руг шеи в соч­ле­нении шле­ма с кос­тю­мом. А от мо­их бес­по­рядоч­ных ка­раб­ка­ний крас­ная жид­кость рас­плес­ка­лась по заб­ра­лу, за­гора­живая боль­шую часть об­зо­ра. Да и не то, что­бы я мог­ла ви­деть из-за свер­ля­щей вис­ки бо­ли, пус­тившей кор­ни, фей­ер­верка­ми мель­те­шив­шие пе­ред гла­зами. Тем не ме­нее, я ещё ви­дела дос­та­точ­но, да­бы знать, что пло­щадь с пог­ру­зоч­ной плат­формой бы­ли, мо­жет, в фу­те от ме­ня. Ес­ли бы я толь­ко мог­ла доб­рать­ся в то га­ран­ти­рован­ное ук­ры­тие.  
  
      Жут­кие сто­ны по­зади ме­ня сви­детель­ство­вали о за­метив­шей моё зат­рудни­тель­ное по­ложе­ние груп­пе хас­ков, и те по­бежа­ли, спо­тыка­ясь, ко мне. У су­ществ есть грё­бан­ная спо­соб­ность учу­ять ос­лабше­го оп­по­нен­та на по­ле боя, и я вы­руга­лась, под­ни­ма­ясь с ко­лен, что­бы по­пытать­ся по­бежать, ког­да барь­ер, не сфор­ми­рован­ный мной, оку­тал ме­ня. А по­том гром­ко вздох­ну­ла с об­легче­ни­ем, как чу­жая ру­ка, под­хва­тив мою, вы­тащи­ла впе­рёд.  
  
      Пос­редс­твом би­оти­чес­ко­го рыв­ка Ше­пард пе­ремес­ти­ла нас к зда­ни­ям на дру­гом кон­це пло­щади, ку­выр­ком за­летая в двер­ной про­ем и ос­ты­ва­ющую тем­но­ту, как я ед­ва ус­пе­ла под­це­пить паль­ца­ми шлем, что снять его преж­де, чем выр­вать на пол. _От­вра­титель­но_ , всплы­ло в мыс­лях, и я по­мор­щи­ла нос, ша­гая даль­ше. Прис­ло­нив го­лову к ка­мен­ной сте­не, я пы­талась про­мор­гать чёр­ную рам­ку, ог­ра­ничи­ва­ющую по­ля зре­ния.   
  
      — Се­год­ня что, все пад­ки на при­нятия де­биль­ных ре­шений? — про­роко­тала Ше­пард, гнев па­ути­ной рас­простра­нял­ся от неё, хоть ли­цо и бы­ло сок­ры­то под тус­клым заб­ра­лом тём­но­го шле­ма.   
  
      Как и всё, свя­зан­ное с Ше­пард, — или так я, по край­ней ме­ре, на­чала по­нимать по кру­пицам, — её дей­ствия пол­ностью раз­ни­лись со сло­вами. Так, по­ка рот жен­щи­ны из­вергал гру­бые сло­ва, я за­мети­ла неж­ное при­кос­но­вение ру­ки на сво­ей спи­не, как и стис­ки­вание ко­лен­ки дру­гой, что мож­но бы­ло ин­тер­пре­тиро­вать не ина­че, как за­боту. Или, мо­жет, у ме­ня дей­стви­тель­но го­лова так кру­жилась.   
  
      — Я не мог­ла поз­во­лить ка­кому-то дрян­но­му от­ребью ис­портить всю свою ра­боту, — ог­ла­сила я свой от­вет с каш­лем, а Ше­пард сдав­ленно рас­сме­ялась. По­тянув­шись к ору­жию, упав­ше­му ря­дом, я по­пыта­лась под­нять­ся, но Ше­пард удер­жа­ла ме­ня на мес­те, по­ложив ру­ку на пле­чо ( _с па­тети­чес­ким от­сутс­тви­ем уси­лий с её сто­роны_ , за­вор­ча­ла я прос).  
  
      Она сня­ла свой шлем и по­ложи­ла его ря­дом с со­бой, вы­тащив про­те­ино­вый ба­тон­чик, тот, что уго­тован спе­ци­аль­но для би­оти­ков на по­ле боя, вмес­те с шлан­гой, ве­дущей к встро­ен­но­му в кос­тю­ме пу­зырю с во­дой. Мне да­же не пред­ста­вилась воз­можность вы­разить своё удив­ле­ние, что она по­пол­ни­ла за­пасы жид­кости для та­кой ко­рот­кой мис­сии, преж­де чем оба пред­ме­та уже на­ходи­лись в мо­их ру­ках, а Ше­пард прис­таль­но ли­цез­ре­ла ме­ня.   
  
      Про­полос­кав рот, я от­ку­сила ку­сок, пы­та­ясь сле­дить за Ше­пард по­лузак­рывши­мися гла­зами. Всё те­ло ка­залось _тя­жёлым_. Рез­ко мои гла­за рас­пахну­лись, ког­да я ощу­тила паль­цы на сво­их щё­ках; Ру­ки Ше­пард без пе­чаток об­хва­тили моё ли­цо. Я да­же не смог­ла най­ти в се­бе си­лы от­тол­кнуть её, вы­тира­ющею по­душеч­ка­ми паль­цев кровь с ли­ца.   
  
      — О нет, да­же не ду­май кор­чить из се­бя ге­роя, а по­том прос­то вы­рубить­ся. Это так не де­ла­ет­ся. Так что дер­жи гла­за от­кры­тыми, по­ка док­тор не ос­мотрит эту твою ми­лую го­ловуш­ку, — про­из­несла Ше­пард, её тёп­лые ла­дони, ка­залось, об­жи­гали ко­жу.   
  
      Я не­хотя хмык­ну­ла.   
  
      — Не уве­рена, вос­при­нимать это за уни­жение или нет, — мям­лю ти­хо.   
  
      — Как хо­чешь, — до­бави­ла она, ши­роко улыб­нувшись. Пох­ло­пав ме­ня по ко­лену, она по­тяну­лась к шле­му, на­девая вмес­те с од­ной из ру­кавиц. Пра­вой ру­кой она раз­би­ла стек­ло в ок­не и раз­мести­ла пуш­ку на по­докон­ни­ке, тог­да как ле­вой то и де­ло, что ты­кала в ме­ня вся­кий раз, что­бы я не от­клю­чилась.   
  
      — От­сю­да вы не смо­жете по­бедить то­го пре­тори­ан­ца, — под­ме­тила я. — Иди­те.   
  
      Я знаю, что Ше­пард за­кати­ла гла­за, да­же ес­ли это­го не бы­ло вид­но че­рез шлем. Мои гла­за бо­ролись со слад­ким ис­ступ­ле­ни­ем тя­жес­ти век, но тол­чок Ше­пард вер­нул ме­ня об­ратно в ре­аль­ность. Зап­ри­метив кра­соч­ную по­вяз­ку, я по­няла, что она сня­ла свои ган­тле­ты, так что мне лишь то и ос­та­валось, что пя­лить­ся на ди­зайн одеж­ды, не го­воря уже о хо­рошо раз­ви­тых мыш­цах пред­плечья. Сос­ре­доточь­ся, от­чи­тала я се­бя.   
  
      — Да ты да­же ко­тён­ка не смо­жешь сра­зить в та­ком сос­то­янии, — мол­ви­ла Ше­пард, пре­секая лю­бую ар­гу­мен­та­цию.   
  
      А я же ус­та­вилась на неё, наб­лю­дая, как та не­от­рывно смот­ре­ла вдаль, да­же ес­ли её сво­бод­на ру­ка то и де­лала, что ло­жилась мне на пле­чо, ког­да в ве­дении ог­ня не бы­ло на­доб­ности. Лишь нес­коль­ко раз я ощу­щала в бою бес­си­лие; всег­да бы­ло что-то, что под­во­дило: ору­жие, би­оти­ка, ра­зум. Инс­тру­мент, го­товый к ис­поль­зо­ванию, как проз­ва­ла ме­ня Ше­пард. Что же, она лишь пе­реф­ра­зиро­вала мои сло­ва. И вот я здесь, инс­тру­мент, вре­мен­но при­шед­ший в не­год­ность, но не выб­ро­шен­ный. По фак­ту, сей­час ком­мандер дер­жа­лась ко мне нам­но­го бли­же обыч­но­го, при­зем­лившись ря­дом и при­сев у ок­на. Уве­рено дер­жа в ру­ке пис­то­лет, она рас­смат­ри­вала чел­нок, за­ходив­ший на по­сад­ку.  
  
       _В кон­це кон­цов, я ошиб­лась_ , раз­ду­мыва­ла я, гля­дя на си­лу­эт, ког­да что-то схо­жее с неж­ностью за­щеми­ло в гру­ди. Сол­нечные лу­чи па­дали с дру­гой сто­роны её заб­ра­ла, от­све­чивая че­рез тём­ный по­ликар­бо­нат про­филь ли­ца: креп­кие ли­нии но­са, из­гиб рта, све­дён­ные на пе­рено­сице бро­ви от кон­цен­тра­ции. _Судь­ба и уда­ча не име­ют ни­чего об­ще­го с этим_.  
  
 **Гар­рус**  
  
      Я был прав. И знал, что бу­ду. Чёр­тов рас­чёт, вот по­чему сли­ва­ем так мно­го за­даний. Пра­виль­ным бы­ло спас­ти как мож­но боль­ше. Прос­то это так не ощу­щалось, ког­да ко­рабль Кол­лекци­оне­ров, ак­ти­виро­вав ак­се­лера­торы, уле­тел прочь, прих­ва­тив с со­бой ос­татки лёг­кости на ли­це Са­ман­ты. По ра­ции Ше­пард от­да­ла при­каз «Нор­мандии» не прес­ле­довать бе­жав­ших, а при­зем­лять­ся. И как толь­ко ре­тиро­вав­шихся и след прос­тыл в не­бе, пи­лот чел­но­ка вы­садил нас ря­дом с мес­то­нахож­де­ни­ем Шеп.   
  
      Трей­нор сос­ко­чила с па­лубы в ту же ми­нуту, как тран­спорт кос­нулся зем­ли, крат­ко бро­сив че­рез пле­чо, что она «по­ищет их» преж­де, чем я смог пред­ло­жить свою по­мощь. На это я вздох­нул, но от­ло­жил ра­кет­ную ус­та­нов­ку в сто­рону и вы­лез из чел­но­ка на во­пи­ющий сол­нечный свет Го­ризон­та.   
  
      — Всё чис­то, — до­ложи­ла Ше­пард. — Мор­дин, мне нуж­но, что­бы ты ос­мотрел Ми­ран­ду.   
  
      Я ждал ос­па­рива­ния ре­шения, не­сог­ла­сия стар­по­ма в том, что ей не ну­жен ос­мотр, но ни­чего из это­го не пос­ле­дова­ло. По­хоже, что-то серь­ёз­ное. Со­лус сог­ла­сил­ся быс­тро, вы­пор­хнув из зда­ния нап­ро­тив, пе­ресе­кая пло­щадь. Как толь­ко тот ос­та­новил­ся в те­ни изу­вечен­ных стен, я пос­ле­довал за ним.   
  
      — Ше­пард, — за­явил я, прив­ле­кая её вни­мание. Она при­села в тём­ном уг­лу зда­ния, скло­ня­ясь над Мор­ди­ном и выг­ля­дящей оше­лом­лённо Ми­ран­дой. Шеп чуть при­под­ня­ла под­бо­родок в знак сог­ла­сия.   
  
      — Спа­сибо за спа­сение. Луч­ше поз­дно, чем ни­ког­да, — по­шути­ла она.   
  
      — Не по­хоже, что­бы у ме­ня бы­ло своё суд­но, — с азар­том под­чер­кнул я. — К то­му же, я прих­ва­тил с со­бой ра­кеты.   
  
      — И то вер­но. Как ты сю­да _по­пал_? Ты был на чел­но­ке _«Нор­мандии»_?   
  
      — Я зах­ва­тил тран­спорт с не­кой по­мощью от... — Я за­мол­чал, воз­вра­ща­ясь взгля­дом к то­му мес­ту, где ви­дел Са­ман­ту в пос­ледний раз, но де­вуш­ки уже и след дав­но прос­тыл. Ло­гич­но по­думать, что она не бу­дет так лю­без­на с на­ми сей­час. На­де­юсь, что её ро­дите­лей нет на том ко­раб­ле Кол­лекци­оне­ров. — ... зна­комой. По­том свя­зались с чел­но­ком по ра­ции, что­бы заб­рал нас, как толь­ко под­бе­рём­ся бли­же.   
  
      — Нуж­но боль­ше све­та, Ше­пард, — вме­шал­ся са­лари­анец, от­клю­чая эк­ран ом­ни-ус­трой­ства.   
  
      — Она смо­жет дви­гать­ся? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ше­пард, её взгляд пе­рек­лю­чил­ся на Ло­усон. Ког­да Со­лус кив­нул, она по­вер­ну­лась ко мне: — По­можешь?   
  
      Го­лубые гла­за ми­гом рас­пахну­лись для про­тес­та:   
  
      — Я са­ма мо­гу ид­ти, — про­бор­мо­тала Ми­ран­да, не­уве­рен­но под­ни­ма­ясь. По­косив­шись на то, как она за­шата­лась, я всё рав­но пред­ло­жил ру­ку по­мощи, вок­руг ко­торой паль­цы опе­ратив­ни­цы цеп­ко схва­тились уже пос­ле пер­во­го ша­жоч­ка. Я за­метил, как Ше­пард по­пыта­лась по­давить но­ровя­щую на­ружу не­боль­шую улыб­ку, ког­да я по­вёл че­лове­ка-по­тер­певшую че­рез двер­ной про­ем на до­жидав­ший­ся нас сол­нечный свет.   
  
      Боль­шинс­тво ко­ман­ды соб­ра­лось сна­ружи, са­мым гро­мад­ным ока­зал­ся кро­ган, ко­торо­го я рас­познал как плен­ни­ка из ин­ку­бато­ра с Кор­лу­са. Его взгляд рез­ко впил­ся в ме­ня, но сам при­шелец, дол­жно быть, пос­чи­тал, что я не враг, так как от­сту­пил, ста­новясь в сто­рон­ке и да­вая воз­можность по­садить Ми­ран­ду на один из ука­зан­ных Мор­ди­ном кон­тей­не­ров. Са­лари­анец на­чал до­ос­мотр, к ко­торо­му стар­пом впол­не то­леран­тно от­неслась. Единс­твен­ным изъ­яном в её спо­кой­ном ви­де бы­ли креп­ко сжа­тые паль­цы на ле­вой ру­ке.   
  
      Ря­дом с зе­нит­кой по­яви­лась че­лове­чес­кая жен­щи­на, вприп­рыжку оги­бая ус­трой­ство зем­ля-воз­дух. Её ли­цо мо­мен­таль­но ис­ка­зилось в ус­мешке, ког­да она за­мети­ла над кем мы все соб­ра­лись. _А это, дол­жно быть, Джек_.   
  
      — А-ах, не­уж­то чир­ли­дер­ша по­рани­лась? Ви­дишь, вот по­чему ты зах­ва­тила с со­бой _нас­то­ящих_ би­оти­ков, — пог­лу­милась Джек, за­ходя так да­леко, что стук­ну­ла Ми­ран­ду по пле­чу, как ос­таль­ные нап­ряглись.   
  
      Это ста­ло сви­детель­ством то­го, нас­коль­ко раз­би­той сей­час бы­ла цер­бе­ров­ская опе­ратив­ни­ца — Она чуть стис­ну­ла зу­бы в от­вет на та­кую гру­бость. Ше­пард же, с дру­гой сто­роны, зас­ты­ла и от­кры­ла рот, что­бы ляп­нуть ка­кую-то ересь, но её опе­редил кро­ган:   
  
      — Мо­жет, ей не приш­лось бы, ос­тань­ся ты с на­ми, — прог­ре­мел Грюнт ут­робным го­лосом. Он ос­ка­лил­ся. — Ты без­рассуд­на.   
  
      — Да, ну... — зап­ну­лась Джек, её рот изог­нулся во что-то неп­ри­ят­ное.   
  
      — «Да, ну» вер­но. Встре­тим­ся на ко­раб­ле, Джек, — Го­лос Ше­пард тя­жело заз­ве­нел от раз­мы­той уг­ро­зы.   
  
      На что де­вуш­ка прыс­ну­ла.   
  
      — Так точ­но, ком­мандер, — сог­ла­силась она, с сар­казмом от­дав честь, и уш­ла. А тем вре­менем я за­метил, как сто­ял близ­ко к Ми­ран­де Грюнт. За­щища­юще да­же.   
  
      — Ког­да это слу­чилось? — ти­хо спра­шиваю у ря­дом сто­ящей Ше­пард, кив­ком го­ловы ука­зывая на ду­эт из че­лове­ка и кро­гана.   
  
      Ше­пард лишь по­кача­ла го­ловой.   
  
      — Ты мно­го че­го про­пус­тил за эту не­делю. И я по­нятия не имею, — так же ти­хо от­ве­тила она. — Вош­ла я, зна­чит, се­год­ня ут­ром в ка­бинет Ми­ран­ды, а там ока­зал­ся Грюнт, ле­жав­ший на её ди­ване и по­читы­ва­ющий кни­гу.   
  
      — И что са­ма Ми­ран­да го­ворит по это­му по­воду? — За не­име­ни­ем бро­вей я вздёр­нул лоб­ную плас­ти­ну, та­ращась на об­сужда­емо­го че­лове­ка. Щё­ки Ло­усон на­конец-то вер­ну­ли се­бе преж­ний цвет, и сей­час жен­щи­на рь­яно спо­рила с на­шим са­лари­ан­ским то­вари­щем. _Что ж, она, хо­тя бы, быс­тро вос­ста­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся._  
  
      — Поч­ти ни­чего. У неё бы­ла круп­ная за­пара, так что она ед­ва за­меча­ла его при­сутс­твие.   
  
      — Хах, — вы­дох­нул я, сби­тый с тол­ку.   
  
      — Ага, и я о том же, — и так по­няла ме­ня рас­сме­яв­ша­яся Ше­пард, стук­нувшись со мной пле­чом.   
  
      Од­на­ко, рез­кий вык­рик не­мед­ленно прив­лёк на­ше вни­мание: ув­ле­кая от раз­го­вора на ру­ке, и Ше­пард шаг­ну­ла впе­рёд, навс­тре­чу к спо­рящей­ся па­роч­ке.   
  
      — Про­фес­сор, у нас нет ни вре­мени, ни ре­сур­сов на ска­ниро­вание _каж­до­го_ ко­лонис­та, — пыл­ко уп­рекну­ла Ми­ран­да. — На­зови­те вра­зуми­тель­ное чис­ло.   
  
      — Ог­ромная вы­бор­ка об­разцов край­не не­об­хо­дима. Вы дол­жны по­нимать. Или, мо­жет, нет, — про­тара­торил Мор­дин в от­вет. — Са­мый круп­ный про­ект — прос­то ком­мандер Ше­пард.   
  
      Ли­цо цер­бе­ров­ско­го опе­ратив­ни­ка скри­вилось ус­мешкой, уло­вив то ма­лое не­лад­ное, что и я.   
  
      — Прос­то? — про­шипе­ла она.   
  
      — Ес­ли это по­может, мо­жете ска­ниро­вать сколь­ко угод­но ко­лонис­тов до окон­ча­ния пос­ле­обе­ден­ной сме­ны, Мор­дин, — вме­шалась Ше­пард, что­бы раз­ря­дить об­ста­нов­ку. — А пос­ле — мы у­ез­жа­ем.   
  
      Кив­нув, Со­лус раз­вернул­ся, и, се­кун­ду спус­тя, уже зап­ра­шивал о по­мощи док­то­ра Чак­вас. А тем вре­менем я не от­ры­вал глаз от Ше­пард, не прек­ра­ща­ющей улы­бать­ся, как наб­лю­дала за Ло­усон, под­жавшей гу­бы и про­водя­щей пыл­ким взгля­дом са­лари­ан­ца. Я за­дер­жал на них взгляд, пол­ный лю­бопытс­тва. _Мо­жет, я дей­стви­тель­но мно­гое про­пус­тил._  
  
      От ме­ня не скры­лось то, как ли­цо Ми­ран­ды ста­ло ка­ким-то от­чуждён­ным, ког­да она пос­мотре­ла мне за пле­чо, выс­ту­пая яр­ким кон­трас­том ра­дос­ти, син­хрон­но воз­никшей на ли­це Ше­пард.   
  
      — Ком­мандер, — поп­ри­ветс­тво­вала мрач­но выг­ля­дящая Эш­ли У­иль­ямс, как толь­ко по­дош­ла. Её го­лос пре­ис­полнен хо­лод­но­го ль­да, тог­да как са­ма она уп­ря­мо вце­пилась в своё так и не спря­тан­ное ору­жие. Я чуть по­дошёл к Ше­пард.   
  
      — Эш! — вос­клик­ну­ла Шеп, ми­гом вер­нувшись к бре­мени жиз­ни, рав­но как и оче­вид­но­му нап­ря­жению, что от­ра­зилось на нас. — Я так ра­да, что те­бя не бы­ло на том ко­раб­ле.   
  
      Она шаг­ну­ла впе­рёд, что­бы зак­лю­чить де­вуш­ку в объ­ять­ях, но У­иль­ямс от­зерка­лила дви­жения, от­сту­пив на­зад. Ше­пард за­мер­ла, её ру­ки без­воль­но опус­ти­лись.   
  
      — Так ты зна­ла, что я бу­ду здесь, — про­из­несла хо­лод­но Эш­ли, блуж­дая взгля­дом по ли­цам. Хоть боль­шинс­тво из от­ря­да ско­опе­риро­вались ря­дом с Ше­пард, во­ен­ной Аль­ян­са ос­та­валось всё мень­ше лиц для изу­чения, как то же боль­шинс­тво учу­яв, ку­да ска­тыва­ет­ся пред­сто­ящий раз­го­вор, пос­пешно раз­во­рачи­вались, ша­гая прочь. Ло­усон ока­залась единс­твен­ной, кто ос­тался, ра­зуме­ет­ся, и её ли­цо бы­ло поч­ти слиш­ком спо­кой­ным, го­товым к не­мину­емо­му. Я не сдви­нул­ся с мес­та то­же, вкрай нас­то­рожен­ный.   
  
      — Да, — мед­ленно приз­на­лась Ше­пард. — Это бы­ло в от­чё­те, ког­да мы по­лучи­ли пу­тёв­ку на Го­ризонт нес­коль­ки­ми дня­ми ра­нее.   
  
      — И те­бе не по­каза­лось стран­ным, нас­коль­ко это вы­год­но? Поч­ти как ока­зать­ся сос­ланной тво­им стар­по­мом сю­да, что­бы че­рез две не­дели пе­режить на­паде­ние на ко­лонию? — про­рыча­ла Эш­ли.   
  
      — Что, по­хоже, выр­ва­но из кон­тек­ста, — под­ме­тила стар­пом, пре­сыщая каж­дое сло­во ль­дом, нес­мотря на жа­ру дня.   
У­иль­ямс хмык­ну­ла от не­верия, а Ше­пард по­вер­ну­ла по­суро­вев­шее ли­цо к сво­ему стар­ше­му по­мощ­ни­ку.   
  
      — Ты отос­ла­ла её сю­да? — пов­то­рила она.   
  
      А Ми­ран­да вздох­ну­ла.   
  
      — Это прос­тое не­допо­нима­ние. Аль­янс сам оп­ре­делил­ся с этим мес­то­поло­жени­ем. И всё, что я сде­лала — приб­ли­зила да­ту её от­бы­тия, что­бы уб­рать с пу­ти.   
  
      — И я точ­но знаю, что ком­мандер с ра­достью за­хочет ус­лы­шать при­чину по­чему, — вме­шалась Эш­ли, её гла­за заж­глись как у учу­яв­шей след ищей­ки.   
  
      Офи­цер «Цер­бе­ра» за­мер­ла, ли­цо всё так же бе­реж­но кон­тро­лиру­емое до от­метки нер­вно­го сры­ва. Я сим­па­тизи­ровал ей, но по дру­гому по­воду; я так силь­но ста­рал­ся не вме­шивать­ся в дис­куссию, что оче­вид­но пред­назна­чалась не для ме­ня. И это не го­воря уже о том, что у У­иль­ямс гла­за заж­глись пра­вед­ным ог­нём, а это ни­ког­да не пред­ве­щало ни­чего хо­роше­го.   
  
      — Ше­пард нуж­но бы­ло дер­жать по­даль­ше от от­вле­чений.   
  
      — По­тому что я уз­на­ла кое-то, о чем она не же­лала рас­ска­зывать, — до­бави­ла Эш­ли, по­вер­нувшись и ад­ре­суя ска­зан­ное нап­ря­мую Ше­пард.   
  
      — Сер­жант У­иль­ямс, — пре­дуп­ре­дила Ми­ран­да, при­бег­нув в от­ча­янии к упо­мина­нию зва­ния.   
  
      — Нет, ком­мандер, вы зас­лу­жива­ете знать прав­ду о тех, на ко­го ра­бота­ете. Мо­жет, тог­да вы воз­вра­титесь к Аль­ян­су, где вам и мес­то, — прер­ва­ла её Эш­ли, ка­рие гла­за умо­ля­юще всмат­ри­вались в Ше­пард.   
  
      — Стран­но, по­тому что по­хоже, что имен­но «Цер­бер» спас эту ко­лонию, а не Аль­янс со сво­ими мно­гофун­кци­ональ­ны­ми ору­жи­ями. — Ми­ран­да от­бро­сила как мяч всю серь­ёз­ность Эш­ли. На что та на­супи­лась, гла­зея на стар­по­ма, экс­прес­сия, что от­ско­чила от глад­ко­го фа­сада Ло­усон как во­да о сте­ну. На се­кун­ду, да, я вос­хи­тил­ся ею; бы­ло уто­митель­ным то, как час­то Аль­янс бах­ва­лил­ся со­бой, а под­ход Ми­ран­ды по­добен глот­ку пь­яня­щей све­жес­ти.   
  
      — Эш, я да­же не уве­рена, о чём это ты. Я с «Цер­бе­ром» не по­тому, что вне­зап­но мы с ним по­род­ни­лись. У ме­ня есть ра­бота, ко­торую нуж­но вы­пол­нить, — про­из­несла Ше­пард, креп­кие нот­ки в го­лосе про­тиво­речи­ли спо­кой­но­му вы­раже­нию, что ей уда­валось удер­жи­вать.   
  
      — Элис ра­бота­ла на «Цер­бер», — рез­ко вы­пали­ла Эш­ли. — Они ма­нипу­лиро­вали то­бой с са­мого на­чала, и те­перь ты са­ма при­бежа­ла к ним с рас­прос­тёрты­ми объ­ять­ями.   
  
      Ти­шина, пос­ле­довав­шая за та­ким за­яв­ле­ни­ем — де­ло пред­ска­зу­емое, но, всё же, свин­цо­вой тя­жестью вод­ру­зилась на пле­чи всем чет­ве­рым, как я, трус, вне­зап­но на­шёл не­во­об­ра­зимый ин­те­рес в зем­ле под но­гами.   
  
      — Ты оши­ба­ешь­ся о ма­нипу­лиро­вании. Ес­ли это бы­ло целью Элис, мы ед­ва бы от­ва­жились уб­рать её преж­де, чем она ста­ла бы для нас по­лез­ной. Ше­пард ста­ла из­вес­тной пос­ле Аку­зы, — ти­хо вор­ва­лась в этот мо­мент Ми­ран­да, от её слов внут­ри всё пе­ревер­ну­лось. А гла­за Ше­пард тяж­ко за­горе­лись, как она взгля­нула на стар­по­ма, но дер­жа­лась мол­ча­ливо, рот креп­ко за­перт на за­мок.   
  
      — Ты го­вори­ла, — я мед­ленно на­чинал по­нимать, смот­ря на Ше­пард, — что не всту­пила бы в Аль­янс, ес­ли бы это не бы­ло ра­ди Элис. Выг­ля­дит ма­лове­ро­ят­но, что «Цер­бер» мог как-то пос­по­собс­тво­вать это­му.   
  
      — Но это не не­воз­можно. Ты зна­ешь, на что спо­собен «Цер­бер». Они лже­цы. И, по-ви­димо­му, уби­ва­ют сво­их же, — вос­про­тиви­лась сер­жант.   
  
      — Да я знаю! — на­конец вста­вила Ше­пард.   
  
      — Тог­да по­чему ты не вер­нёшь­ся в Аль­янс? Да­же твой стар­пом ута­ива­ет от те­бя прав­ду, — кон­ста­тиро­вала У­иль­ямс, ру­кой ма­хая на Ми­ран­ду, что го­това бы­ла не толь­ко мах­нуть в от­вет, но ли­цо Ше­пард ока­залось неп­ро­ница­емым, как она ус­та­вилась впе­рёд.   
  
      — Ну-ка при­тор­мо­зите-ка. — Я шаг­нул впе­рёд, вме­шива­ясь: — По край­ней ме­ре, Ми­ран­да по­мога­ла ос­та­новить Кол­лекци­оне­ров. Это боль­ше, чем я мо­гу ска­зать о те­бе или же Аль­ян­се сей­час.   
  
      Все трое по­вер­ну­ли ко мне свои удив­лённые ли­ца: за то, что всту­пил­ся за стар­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка, за мою эмо­ци­ональ­ную вспыш­ку, и за то, что влез без шут­ки, да­бы рас­се­ять уро­вень нап­ря­жения, а, мо­жет, и из-за все­го сра­зу. Не­важ­но. Я зол на всех нас, гры­зущих­ся и пре­река­ющих­ся пос­ре­дине пло­щади, как куч­ка ма­лыш­ни. А по­том за­метил Са­ман­ту, сто­ящую в сфор­ми­ровав­шей­ся вок­руг тол­пе зе­вак. При­метив ря­дом с ней двух че­ловек в воз­расте и улыб­ку, за­иг­равшую на её ли­це, до ме­ня дош­ло, что она отыс­ка­ла сво­их ро­дите­лей. Де­вуш­ка мне сла­бо по­маха­ла, ско­ван­ный взмах, как буд­то бы со сто­роны, и я ре­шил­ся воз­вра­тить что-то на по­добии.  
  
      — Я пы­талась _сра­жать­ся_ про­тив Кол­лекци­оне­ров здесь, — вос­па­рила Эш­ли, — но я ни­ког­да не ра­бота­ла на «Цер­бер».   
  
      — Что же, это от­вет на воп­рос, хо­чешь ли ты при­со­еди­нить­ся ко мне, — про­бор­мо­тала Ше­пард.   
  
      Вспыш­ка со­жале­ния бо­роз­дой от­ра­зилась на ли­це сер­жанта, и на се­кун­ду я уви­дел то­го сер­до­боль­но­го бой­ца, что встре­тил ещё на пер­вой _«Нор­мандии»_. И не мяг­ко­го по от­но­шению ко мне, ко­неч­но же, но она всег­да ува­жала Ше­пард и прош­ла дол­гий путь по­луче­ния мо­его ува­жения. Мне нра­вилась мысль, что под­ру­жаня так­же уви­дела преж­нюю Эш­ли в этой но­вой и жёс­ткой У­иль­ямс.   
  
      — Ше­пард, де­ло не в те­бе. Это... — Эш­ли при­куси­ла гу­бу, — это всег­да бу­дет Аль­янс. И я не мо­гу это­го из­ме­нить, да­же для те­бя.   
  
      — Я по­няла, — от­ве­тила Ше­пард, её ле­дяная мас­ка сно­ва по­яви­лась на ли­це, как буд­то бы сов­сем и не ос­лабла от дур­но­го об­ра­щения за пос­ледний ме­сяц. — Прос­то про­дол­жай­те, сер­жант У­иль­ямс. Мы ско­ро по­кинем ко­лонию, как и ва­шу го­лову*.   
  
      Зва­ние на­нес­ло сок­ру­шитель­ный удар, и рот Эш­ли ок­руглил­ся, но слов уп­рё­ка не пос­ле­дова­ло. Она ре­шила не от­ве­чать, прос­то от­дав Ше­пард честь, и, кру­то раз­вернув­шись на каб­лу­ках, мар­шем от­пра­вилась прочь, да­же не взгля­нув че­рез пле­чо.   
  


XXX

  
  
      По про­шес­твии ча­са ко­лони­аль­ный ме­дицин­ский центр на­ладил сот­рудни­чес­тво с «Нор­манди­ей», что­бы нас­тро­ить ска­ниро­вание для ос­тавших­ся ко­лонис­тов. Это да­ло каж­до­му точ­ку сбо­ра для по­ис­ка сво­их лю­бимых, а так­же для вы­яв­ле­ния лю­бых ано­малий, пов­ле­чён­ных дей­стви­ем тех­но­логий Кол­лекци­оне­ров. К то­му же, Мор­дин про­явил не­хилый ин­те­рес в соб­ранных дан­ных для по­выше­ния уров­ня конт­рмер. Он го­ворил что-то об уве­личе­нии ра­ди­уса по­раже­ния боль­ше, чем на од­но­го про­тив­ни­ка. Ну или что-то в этом ро­де. Я пе­рес­тал вслу­шивать­ся, ког­да са­лари­анец при­нял­ся та­рато­рить со сверх­зву­ковой.   
  
      В лю­бом слу­чае, сей­час ко­лонис­ты бы­ли ор­га­низо­ваны в нес­коль­ко ве­рениц, нап­равлен­ных к сто­лам шес­те­рых ме­дицин­ских эк­спер­тов. Трое ока­зались с ко­лонии, а на по­мощь им приш­ли Чак­вас и Ми­ран­да с Мор­ди­ном, как вмес­те они про­из­во­дили быс­трое ска­ниро­вание уни-инс­тру­мен­та­ми каж­до­го ко­лонис­та. Что-то не­обыч­ное и ис­сле­ду­емый пе­ренап­равля­ет­ся к сле­ду­юще­му док­то­ру, но по­ка что все, по­хоже, не ис­пы­тали по­боч­ных эф­фектов от уку­сов роя ище­ек.   
  
      День вы­дал­ся зной­ным, так что са­мые тру­долю­бивые ко­лонис­ты при­нес­ли вен­ти­лято­ры с во­дой, что те­перь раз­да­вали страж­ду­щим в оче­редях. Не­кото­рые из них ры­дали от об­легче­ния, най­дя сво­их родс­твен­ни­ков, по­ка дру­гие ли­ли слё­зы от по­тери, по­ка, в об­щем, не соз­да­лось впе­чат­ле­ния то­таль­ных по­хорон, за­вёр­ну­тых в де­кора­ции фес­ти­валя.   
  
      Ше­пард по­дош­ла ко мне в мо­мент, ког­да я наб­лю­дал за про­ис­хо­дящим, ти­хо стоя ря­дом в этой сво­ей ти­пич­ной за­дум­чи­вос­ти, без сом­не­ний — уже ус­тав от но­ши ге­роя, ко­торо­му ко­лонис­ты пок­ло­ня­ют­ся, как бо­жес­тву, за спа­сение. Её взгляд дрей­фо­вал меж­ду Ми­ран­дой и Эш­ли, раз­го­вари­вав­шей с дру­гими сол­да­тами.   
  
      — Что-то ты при­тих­ла, — за­явил я. — Не мо­гу да­же по­нять: злишь­ся или нет.   
Ше­пард пос­мотре­ла на ме­ня, зе­лёные гла­за вспых­ну­ли крас­кой.   
  
      — На ко­го ты ожи­да­ешь я бу­ду злить­ся?   
  
      — На ко­го-то или обе­их.   
  
      — Или ни на ко­го, — вздох­ну­ла она, не­типич­но сдер­жанная.   
  
      — Серь­ёз­но? — Я мет­нул в неё взгляд, ища под­вох, но не уви­дел ни­какой страс­ти, бур­ля­щей под её ко­жей, рав­но как и приз­на­ков то­го, что жен­щи­на лжёт.   
  
      — Эш­ли счи­та­ет, что пос­ту­пила вер­но, рас­ска­зав мне. Но то, что это мо­жет быть прав­дой... в нас­то­ящее вре­мя не име­ет ни­како­го зна­чения, — от­ве­тила Ше­пард, рас­се­ян­но всмат­ри­ва­ясь в ног­ти в по­пыт­ке из­бе­жать мо­его взгля­да. — А моё мне­ние от­но­ситель­но Ми­ран­ды...   
  
      Вдво­ём мы взгля­нули на упо­мяну­тую ра­нее жен­щи­ну в мо­мент, ког­да по за­вер­ше­нию ска­ниро­вания ма­лень­кая тем­но­воло­сая де­воч­ка вце­пилась ей в но­гу креп­кой хват­кой. Гла­за стар­по­ма ши­роко рас­пахну­лись от нах­лы­нув­шей па­ники, и опе­ратив­ни­ца нап­ряглась от при­кос­но­вения, но, всё же, ре­шилась не­лов­ко пох­ло­пать ре­бён­ка по спи­не. Стоя дос­та­точ­но близ­ко, мы за­мети­ли, что у дев­чонки от­сутс­тво­вал пе­ред­ний зуб, ког­да она рас­плы­лась в вос­торжен­ной улыб­ке, да­же ес­ли Ло­усон и не ду­мала от­ве­чать тем же.   
  
      За ни­ми воз­ник кро­ган, с лю­бопытс­твом гла­зея на про­ис­хо­дящее. И те­перь нас­тал че­рёд мел­кой ши­роко рас­пахнуть гла­за, но уже от ужа­са, ког­да она пу­лей ука­тила к ро­дите­лям. Грюнт, од­на­ко, вос­при­нял это рав­но­душ­но, ког­да, по­хоже, ре­шил ско­пиро­вать дей­ствия ко­лонис­тки и сгрёб в охап­ку Ми­ран­ду. Цер­бе­ров­ский опе­ратив­ник не­ук­лю­же пис­кну­ла, её рот от­крыл­ся, го­товый оз­ву­чить крик о по­мощи, но, что ме­ня уди­вило боль­ше все­го, она тер­пе­ливо вы­тер­пе­ла кон­такт преж­де, чем от­тол­кнуть при­шель­ца. Жен­щи­на, мо­жет, да­же и крот­ко улыб­ну­лась ему.   
  
      — ... за­пута­но, — за­кон­чи­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      — Что это зна­чит?   
  
      Шеп гор­танно рас­сме­ялась.  
  
      — Что я при­дер­жу гнев на неё до тех пор, по­ка не спро­шу, по­чему она так пос­ту­пила.   
  
      — Это... не по­хоже на те­бя, — приз­нал я, за­щеко­тав её, по­ка Ше­пард сно­ва не рас­сме­ялась. Она рас­тво­рилась в не­ожи­дан­ной серь­ёз­ности, но, на­конец, встре­тилась со мной взгля­дом.   
  
      — Ты ког­да-ни­будь ус­та­вал от сле­дова­ния за мной, ока­зыва­ясь в пле­ну мо­их ре­шений? — за­дала она воп­рос. Взгляд её очей сколь­знул с ли­ца вниз, на бро­ню, как она по­тяну­лась ко мне, крат­ко прит­ро­нув­шись к по­коро­чен­ной ки­расе на жи­воте. Та бы­ла заш­то­пана, но пос­ле Оме­ги, а за ней и Кор­лу­са, дей­стви­тель­но приш­ла по­ра по­купать се­бе но­вый наг­рудник. — Ты чуть не умер по мо­ей ви­не.   
  
      — Я ду­мал это не проб­ле­ма. Ты же зна­ешь, что я не расс­тро­ил­ся из-за слу­чив­ше­гося на Кор­лу­се, — от­ве­тил я, по­чесав шею.   
  
      — Мо­жет, сто­ило бы. — Она по­кача­ла го­ловой и за­пус­ти­ла паль­цы в во­лосы, спу­тав­ши­еся и слип­ши­еся вви­ду ут­ренне­го боя.  
  
      — Что ты ожи­да­ешь ус­лы­шать от ме­ня? Что я не­нави­жу те­бя из-за со­вер­шенной ошиб­ки? — Я за­дал воп­рос, под ко­нец ко­торо­го че­канил сло­ва с яв­ным раз­дра­жени­ем. — Мы че­рез мно­гое прош­ли вмес­те ра­ди та­кого.   
  
      Она за­дум­чи­во взгля­нула на ме­ня.   
  
      — А как бы ты пос­ту­пил? Ес­ли бы был во гла­ве?   
  
      Мои ман­ди­булы рас­пахну­лись в шо­ке.  
  
      — Ру­ково­дящая роль не сов­сем при­жилась ко мне в прош­лом, — про­из­нёс я, от­ма­хива­ясь так от её воп­ро­са.   
  
      — Твой от­ряд на Оме­ге. — Гла­за Ше­пард по­тем­не­ли по­нима­ни­ем. — И всё же. Был бы ты здесь? Сот­рудни­чал бы с «Цер­бе­ром» и за­вер­бо­вал бы, — она не­оп­ре­делён­но мах­ну­ла в сто­рону на­ших пёс­трых со­рат­ни­ков, рас­ки­дан­ных по пло­щади, — их?   
  
      — Ну, в те го­ды я бы не за­вер­бо­вал Рек­са и уж точ­но не поз­во­лил бы Ли­аре и на шаг бли­же под­сту­пить к фре­гату, ес­ли бы я был бос­сом на «Нор­мандии». Но ты поз­во­лила и смот­ри, к че­му это при­вело, — от­ве­тил я. — Так что не ду­маю, что это так важ­но, как бы я пос­ту­пил.   
  
      — Важ­но, — про­гуде­ла Ше­пард, пох­ло­пав ме­ня по пле­чу. Од­новре­мен­но на на­ших инс­тру­мен­тро­нах проз­ве­нели во­семь от­чётли­вых ко­локо­лов: ко­нец пос­ле­обе­ден­ной сме­ны. Ше­пард лишь по­жала пле­чами, а пос­ле — свис­тну­ла ос­таль­ным сво­рачи­вать­ся.   
  
      Я смот­рел им вслед, ока­зав­шись пос­ледним при­со­еди­нив­шимся к тол­пе, нап­равля­ющей­ся к «Нор­мандии», и наб­лю­дая, как на­шей дис­гармо­нич­ной ко­ман­де уме­ло по­лучи­лось выг­ля­деть... соб­ранно. Или, по край­ней ме­ре, я на­де­ял­ся, мы выг­ля­дели для этих ко­лонис­тов. _Од­но на­вер­ня­ка_ , раз­ду­мывал я, в пос­ледний раз оки­дывая взгля­дом чёр­ное от ко­поти мес­то при­зем­ле­ния ко­раб­ля Кол­лекци­оне­ров, _«Нор­мандии» по­надо­бят­ся пуш­ки по­боль­ше._   
  
**Ми­ран­да**  
  
      — И вот, ты наш­ла ме­ня, — поп­ри­ветс­тво­вала Ше­пард, ког­да я вош­ла в ком­на­ту от­ды­ха.   
  
      — Это не так уж и слож­но, ес­ли по­ин­те­ресу­етесь у СУ­ЗИ. — Угол­ки рта при­под­ня­лись в за­чат­ке улыб­ки. Я под­ня­ла по­вяз­ку, что всё это вре­мя дер­жа­ла в ру­ках вмес­те с да­тапа­дом. — Док­тор Чак­вас упо­мина­ла, что вы не по­яви­лись на пост-мис­сий­ный ос­мотр. А по­тому нуж­но по­забо­тить­ся о ва­шем пле­че.   
Ше­пард по­жала пле­чами, но вздрог­ну­ла.  
  
      — Ты же го­вори­ла, что это че­пуха. Да и бо­лит-то не осо­бо.   
  
      — Ва­ше те­ло — ва­ше глав­ное ору­жие, Ше­пард. Вам нуж­но быть бо­лее от­ветс­твен­ной в слу­чае ра­нений.   
  
      — И да повс­тре­ча­ет гор­шок чай­ник, — про­из­несла Ше­пард с на­мёком. — Я при­кон­чи­ла уже по­лови­ну блю­да, что­бы вос­поль­зо­вать­ся сво­ими упол­но­мочи­ями и зас­та­вить те­бя съ­есть це­лую стоп­ку ола­дий.   
  
      — Мо­жете по­пытать­ся, — бро­сила я с вы­зовом, умуд­рившись по­шутить, хо­тя от са­мой мыс­ли об этом ста­новит­ся тош­но.Би­оти­чес­кие си­лы уже поч­ти вос­ста­нови­лись к от­метке преж­не­го по­тен­ци­ала, так что фи­зичес­ки я уже поп­ра­вилась. Но вот часть о дей­стви­тель­ном при­нятии пи­щи всё так же зву­чала ис­пы­тани­ем.   
  
      Ше­пард сгри­мас­ни­чала, но поз­во­лила те­ме уле­тучить­ся, ког­да взгля­нула на мои ру­ки.   
  
      — Так, зна­чит, по­вяз­ка?   
  
      — На па­ру дней. Нуж­но убе­дить­ся, что вы бу­дете ше­велить ру­кой по ми­ниму­му, а ещё прик­ла­дывать лёд. Мно­го, — пред­пи­сала я. — В про­тив­ном слу­чае, Чак­вас им­мо­били­зу­ет ко­неч­ность, по­ка не за­живёт.   
  
      — Да, док­тор Ло­усон, мэм, — про­тяну­ла Ше­пард, от­дав мне честь дру­гой ру­кой.   
  
      А я же, изог­нув гу­бы в по­техе, ос­то­рож­но на­дела ей на ру­ку по­вяз­ку, прис­ло­ня­ясь бли­же, что­бы поп­ра­вить ре­меш­ки на спи­не. Её ды­хание ще­кота­ло шею, и моё сер­дце­би­ение учас­ти­лось, пов­лёкши за со­бой лёг­кое го­ловок­ру­жение. Да­же сей­час маг­не­тизм меж­ду на­ми уси­лил­ся, ста­новясь не­воз­можным не за­метить сво­его ро­да си­лу, не­из­бежно при­тяги­ва­ющую нас и на­поми­ная мне, что мы уже ни­ког­да не смо­жем быть друг дру­гу ни­кем — да­же ес­ли пас­сивное со­сущес­тво­вание ока­залось бы нам­но­го _лег­че_. Мы бу­дем ли­бо вра­гами, ли­бо друзь­ями, но уже ни­ког­да не ста­нем _ни­чем_. Ни пос­ле то­го, как я вос­ста­нови­ла её, ни пос­ле этой сов­мес­тной мис­сии. Са­ма мысль на­пол­ни­ла ме­ня эго­ис­ти­чес­ким удов­летво­рени­ем — ес­ли смо­гу иг­но­риро­вать то, как из­ме­нилась Ше­пард, а так­же свои воз­можнос­ти дей­ствия по это­му по­воду.   
  
      Рас­пра­вив лям­ки на её пле­чах, я пот­рясла го­ловой не столь­ко, что­бы прог­нать мыс­ли прочь, но да­бы стрях­нуть во­лосы с ли­ца. Чёр­ные ло­коны уп­ря­мились, упёр­то но­ровя вер­нуть­ся об­ратно, но преж­де, чем я су­мела са­ма с этим ра­зоб­рать­ся, Ше­пард уже уб­ра­ла мне прядь за ухо, паль­ца­ми сколь­знув по уш­ной ра­кови­не. По­хоже, что она дви­галась на ав­то­мате, её гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись лишь пос­ле осоз­на­ния со­де­ян­но­го. Я за­мер­ла, а Ше­пард рез­ко уб­ра­ла ру­ку так, как буд­то бы я её уку­сила.   
  
      — Мне сто­ило рас­ска­зать вам. — Приз­на­ние нак­ры­ло ме­ня по­доб­но вол­не цу­нами.   
Ше­пард мор­гну­ла, хму­рясь от та­кого по­воро­та бе­седы, а я по­ложи­ла при­несён­ный с со­бой да­тапад на стой­ку ря­дом с ней.   
  
      — Я заг­ру­зила дан­ные об Элис для вас, — пред­ло­жила я, — ес­ли за­хоти­те про­честь их.   
  
      — Ты же го­вори­ла, что пот­ре­бу­ют­ся не­дели на об­ра­бот­ку по­луче­ния дос­ту­па к до­кумен­там, ко­торые хо­чет Джек, — про­из­несла Ше­пард вздёр­нув бровью. — Но эти так прос­то пы­лились на цер­бе­ров­ском сер­ве­ре для пер­во­го на­шед­ше­го?   
  
      Я скрес­ти­ла ру­ки за спи­ной.   
  
      — Я, мо­жет, снаб­ди­ла эту прось­бу боль­шим при­ори­тетом.   
  
      — Ну да. — Она по­кача­ла го­ловой, но не про­рони­ла боль­ше ни сло­ва, смот­ря от­сутс­тву­ющим взгля­дом на стой­ку, к ко­торой прис­ло­нилась здо­ровой ру­кой.  
  
      Ти­шина ста­нови­лась всё нап­ря­жён­ней, как я пе­реми­нулась с но­ги на но­гу, ожи­дая, по­ка она на­иг­ра­ет­ся шёл­ко­вой по­вяз­кой, что ста­ла те­перь пос­то­ян­ной при­над­лежностью её пред­плечья.   
  
      — Я хо­тела рас­ска­зать вам, — оп­равда­лась я, на­рушая сгус­тивше­еся мол­ча­ние, ког­да по­няла, что жен­щи­на это де­лать не со­бира­ет­ся. — Цель мо­его пре­быва­ния здесь — га­ран­ти­ровать ваш ус­пех. И, хоть я и ос­па­рива­ла ре­шение, но бо­ялась ли­шить­ся то­го до­верия, что мы...   
  
      — Рас­слабь­ся, я не злюсь на те­бя, Ми­ран­да, — прер­ва­ла по­ток мо­его крас­но­речия Ше­пард. Под­нявшись, она заш­ла за стой­ку и дос­та­ла бу­тыл­ку крас­но­го с дву­мя бо­кала­ми. На­пол­нив один, во­ен­ная пе­реда­ла его мне, а пос­ле, на­лив и се­бе, при­губи­ла из сво­его.   
  
      — Про­шу про­щенья, ес­ли я пол­ностью не по­вери­ла. — Её гла­за мет­ну­лись к мо­им, и Ше­пард рас­сме­ялась, _дей­стви­тель­но_ рас­сме­ялась, взор­вавшись буй­ством хо­хота, сог­нувшись по­полам и чуть не на­дор­вав жи­вот, по­ка не утёр­ла гла­за тыль­ной сто­роной ла­дони, вы­терев её о шта­нину.   
  
      — Это не ти­пич­но для мо­его по­веде­ния, сог­ласна, — под­твер­ди­ла Ше­пард, лёг­кость то­на ис­чезла с от­рез­вля­ющей пус­то­той в бо­кале, на что она сно­ва плес­ну­ла се­бе ви­на. — Она сей­час ме­ня да­же не уз­на­ет. Элис. Я уже боль­ше не та, ко­торой она пред­ло­жила ру­ку и сер­дце.  
  
      — Она сде­лала _вам_ пред­ло­жение? — пе­рес­про­сила я не сколь­ко из лю­бопытс­тва, сколь­ко что­бы вы­тянуть её из ка­ких бы то ни бы­ло мрач­ных вос­по­мина­ний, в ка­ких пог­ряз её ра­зум.   
  
      Улыб­ка сно­ва по­яви­лась на ли­це Ше­пард.   
  
      — Я бы­ла са­мой что ни на есть бу­дущей рас­крас­невшей­ся жё­нуш­кой, и я уве­рена, что пред­ста­вить по­доб­ное те­бе под си­лу.   
  
      Бе­лое платье и сва­деб­ные ко­локо­ла ока­залась ма­лость чу­жака­ми в спек­такле, воз­никшем в мо­ём во­об­ра­жении, но вот пун­цо­вый ру­мянец — это я впол­не мо­гу пред­ста­вить. Ин­те­рес­но, лю­била ли Элис это так же силь­но, как я?   
  
      — Я... не по­нимаю, — за­яви­ла я, и на ду­ше ста­новит­ся лег­че, а Ше­пард, по-ви­димо­му, ух­ва­тилась за сме­ну те­мы, как за спа­ситель­ную со­ломин­ку. Оче­вид­но же, что та де­вуш­ка бы­ла важ­ной для Ше­пард, так к че­му этот ры­цар­ский нас­трой? А где же кри­ки, воп­ли, буй­ство би­оти­ки? Я об­ду­мыва­ла раз­но­об­разные спо­собы зас­та­вать её ос­тать­ся, не бро­сать «Цер­бер». Не бро­сать ме­ня. Сом­не­ва­юсь нас­чёт пос­ледне­го за­яв­ле­ния, но это прав­да. Я ста­ла пу­га­юще одер­жи­ма этой пер­со­ной, сфор­ми­рован­ной собс­твен­но­руч­но. Ше­пард не бы­ла да­рова­на; она бы­ла соз­да­на — мной. Я зна­ла о ней то, че­го не зна­ют ма­тери о сво­их де­тях, то, че­го да­же отец не знал обо мне. И всё же жен­щи­на мо­жет по­пытать­ся уй­ти.   
  
      Я отог­на­ла эти мыс­ли прочь. _Я_ не _вла­дею ею.Она ни­чего мне не дол­жна_ , на­пом­ни­ла я се­бе.  
  
      — Зна­ние то­го, что Элис от­но­силась к «Цер­бе­ру», не зна­чит, что я ста­ла не­нави­деть их боль­ше. Это как от­крыть ста­рую ра­ну. И, по­хоже, сде­лать её глуб­же, — ста­ла фи­лософс­тво­вать она, по­тяги­вая ви­но. — А что ка­сатель­но те­бя, ну, дол­жна ли я злить­ся, что ты пов­ре­мени­ла с вон­за­ни­ем но­жа в спи­ну? Нет. Ута­ив это от ме­ня — ми­лосер­дие.   
  
      — Зна­чит, вы не зли­тесь, — мед­ленно по­дыто­жила я.   
  
      Она улыб­ну­лась так, что по­лучи­лась снис­хо­дитель­ность.   
  
      — Да, не злюсь. На те­бя, по край­ней ме­ре. В этот раз, — под­чер­кну­ла она. — И я го­това прос­тить те­бя вви­ду об­сто­ятель­ств, но не бу­ду ко­рить­ся или же поз­во­лять ма­нипу­лиро­вать со­бой. Не то­бой и не «Цер­бе­ром».   
  
      — Так вы ве­рите сер­жанту У­иль­ямс? В то, что мы ма­нипу­лиро­вали ва­ми с са­мого на­чала? — Я ос­та­нови­лась, что­бы, на­конец, поп­ро­бовать ви­но на вкус и ока­залась до­воль­ной за­метить, что она по­доб­ра­ла од­но из мо­их лю­бимых. — Ду­маю, вы бу­дете ра­зоча­рова­ны, ког­да проч­тё­те фай­лы.   
  
      Ше­пард мот­ну­ла го­ловой, угол­ки её гу­бы сно­ва под­ня­лись вверх.   
  
      — Нет, эта те­ория — рис­ко­ван­ная став­ка. И да­же ес­ли «Цер­бер» по­пыта­ет­ся, у них это хре­ново вый­дет, и вот, что важ­но. — Она гла­зела на ме­ня, пря­ча гу­бы за бо­калом. — Так что так, по край­ней ме­ре, я знаю, что это не ты.   
  
      Из мо­их уст выр­вался рез­кий сме­шок.   
  
      — Та­кая ве­ра в мои воз­можнос­ти. — Я улыб­ну­лась. — Ос­таль­ные же уве­рены, что ес­ли бы я ма­нипу­лиро­вала ва­ми, то, по край­ней ме­ре, пре­сек­ла ва­ше во­ровс­тво сво­их лю­бимых шам­пу­ней, рав­но как и ас­сорти­мент дру­гих ве­щей, про­пав­ших без вес­ти из мо­ей ка­юты.  
  
      — Ещё ска­жи, что это не ты на­пич­ка­ла мою оби­тель цер­бе­ров­ски­ми эм­бле­мами пов­сю­ду. По­дума­ла, что ты за­дол­жа­ла мне кое-ка­кие не­мече­ные шам­пу­ни, — по­жала пле­чами Ше­пард, за­рычав сно­ва, ког­да по­шеве­лила ушиб­ленным пле­чом. Она скло­нилась ко мне, улыб­ка иг­ра­ла на её гу­бах, а я чуть от­кло­нилась на­зад, пы­та­ясь скрыть учас­тивше­еся ды­хание. — К то­му же, я об­на­ружи­ла, что твой пах­нет нам­но­го при­ят­ней, чем мой.   
  
      Сер­дце за­мер­ло. Ну ко­неч­но же, из чис­ла всех со­бытий, про­изо­шед­ших в, как те­перь я зо­ву её «Этой Ночью», и что мог бы за­пом­нить её пь­яный ра­зум, она вспом­ни­ла имен­но об этом. Теп­ло зар­де­лось на мо­их щё­ках, но, пос­ле, опус­ти­лось ещё ни­же, в мо­мент, ког­да гла­за Ше­пард мель­кну­ли к мо­им гу­бам. Ког­да её взгляд сно­ва под­нялся вы­ше, тот ока­зал­ся пре­ис­полнен не­оп­ре­делён­ности, ко­торой под­да­лась и я, пой­ман­ная меж­ду же­лани­ем убе­жать или же ри­нуть­ся впе­рёд.   
  
      — Ше­пард — раз­дался го­лос Гар­рус из-за две­ри, как мы обе от­пря­нули в раз­ные сто­роны. Я рез­ко по­вер­ну­ла го­лову, пря­ча ли­цо и по­кусы­вая ще­ку из­нутри по­ка скон­цен­три­рова­лась на вос­ста­нов­ле­нии преж­не­го рит­ма ды­хания.   
  
      — Ох, — вы­дох­нул ту­ри­анец, смот­ря на нас дво­их. Он по­чесал за­тылок.   
  
      — Я как раз со­бира­лась ухо­дить, — оп­равда­лась я, иг­но­рируя поч­ти пол­ный бо­кал ви­на, всё ещё сто­яв­ший ря­дом. Сос­коль­знув со сту­ла, я нап­ра­вилась к вы­ходу, вы­нуж­дая се­бя не обо­рачи­вать­ся.   
  
      Вер­нувшись к се­бе, я об­хва­тила ру­ками ли­цо, паль­ца­ми ощу­щая кон­цен­три­рован­ную теп­ло­ту на щё­ках. Со вздо­хом, я прис­ло­нилась к две­ри го­ловой, но тут же от­тол­кну­лась, как раз­дался гул­кий звук на инс­тру­мен­тро­не от но­вого вхо­дяще­го со­об­ще­ния.   
  
****

**Ми­ран­да,  
  
Воз­можно, найм мисс Чам­берс ока­жет­ся не­нуж­ным, в кон­це кон­цов.  
  
Приз­рак**

  
  
      Внут­ри всё пе­ревер­ну­лось, и я рух­ну­ла на стул, быс­тро уда­ляя со­об­ще­ние, как мой ра­зум ко­лесил. Приз­рак ни­ког­да не ру­бил с пле­ча, об­ра­ща­ясь ко мне. И я зна­ла, что он имел в ви­ду, из-за уме­ния чи­тать меж­ду строк и упо­мина­ния о мисс Чам­берс. Кел­ли Чам­берс бы­ла на­нята в ка­чес­тве стар­ши­ны и для оцен­ки эки­пажа... рав­но как и для соб­лазне­ния ком­мандер в слу­чае, ес­ли си­ту­ация поз­во­ля­ет. Он сде­лал мне ком­пли­мент.   
  
      — СУ­ЗИ?  
  
      — Да, опе­ратив­ник Ло­усон? — от­ве­тила сис­те­ма.   
  
      Дур­ное чувс­тво сколь­зну­ло че­рез ме­ня, и я рез­ко под­ня­лась из-за сто­ла.   
  
      — Я хо­чу, что­бы все за­писы­ва­ющие ус­трой­ства в мо­ей ка­юте и офи­се бы­ли от­клю­чены, — при­каза­ла я. — И ты из­вестишь ме­ня в слу­чае, ес­ли кто-то на­рушит этот при­каз.   
  
      — Сде­лано, — от­ве­тила СУ­ЗИ. — Же­ла­ете от­ме­нить за­пись и в ка­юте ком­мандер?   
  
      Чёр­тов ИИ, уме­ет по­нимать скры­тый смысл.   
  
      — Да, СУ­ЗИ, спа­сибо.   
  
      Быс­тро раз­девшись, я за­дума­лась, как дав­но это бы­ло, что бы ко­му-то, по­мимо от­ца, уда­лось сде­лать ком­пли­мент нас­толь­ко ос­кор­бля­ющим.


	17. «Чёрные» и «Синие»

**Ми­ран­да**  
  
      За­пах оке­ана пос­ле­довал за мной че­рез кош­мар на ди­ван, где я свер­ну­лась клуб­ком. Сны ста­нови­лись всё ху­же: о том как мы приб­ли­жались к пе­реда­че дан­ных об Ори­ане, о до­ме, о всё ещё на­ходив­шей­ся там сес­тре. По­луч­ше на­тянув ха­лат на пле­чи, я нас­лажда­лась теп­лом, ис­хо­див­шим от круж­ки и рас­простра­ня­ющим­ся на паль­цы, ко­торую они удер­жи­вали, и дер­жа­ла взгляд ус­трем­лённым на сну­ющие за ил­лю­мина­тором звез­ды. Кос­мос — пус­той, мрач­ный и со­вер­шенно не­похо­жий на мой преж­ний дом на Зем­ле. Я вдох­ну­ла аро­мат, ис­хо­див­ший от чаш­ки, на­де­ясь, что за­пах ко­фе по­может прог­нать вос­по­мина­ния о пля­же, жа­ре, пес­ке и ожи­дани­ях, что ни од­на вол­на смыть не смо­жет.   
  
      Да­же ко­фе был мо­им спо­собом отор­вать­ся — мне ни­ког­да не раз­ре­шали его пить. « _Сти­мулян­ты не яв­ля­ют­ся не­об­хо­димы­ми для ко­го-то тво­его ка­либ­ра_ » — веч­но под­чёрки­вала про­тив­ная ку­хар­ка. Те­перь же я воз­ве­ла питье на­пит­ка в ранг ре­лигии — весь­ма пред­ска­зу­емая фор­ма про­тес­та, та, ко­торую я не сло­мила в се­бе. Это пер­вое, что я сде­лала, ког­да сбе­жала. Го­лубог­ла­зая ма­лыш­ка ле­пета­ла на мо­их ко­ленях, ког­да я за­казы­вала чаш­ку ко­фе в пер­вом же по­пав­шемся мес­те, преж­де чем сно­ва скрыть­ся на чел­но­ке. Да­же сей­час за­пах ко­фе воз­вра­ща­ет ощу­щения мяг­ко­го теп­ла при­жима­ющей­ся ко мне сес­тры, до­верие в этих ма­лень­ких глаз­ках. Я до­рожи­ла этим те не­дели, что мы бы­ли вмес­те, за­пер­ты в квар­ти­ре на ка­кой-то за­холус­тной пла­нете, за ко­торую я пла­тила на­лич­кой, по­куда раз­ду­мыва­ла над луч­шим пла­ном. Я по­дави­ла на­вер­нувши­еся на гла­за слё­зы от нах­лы­нув­ших вос­по­мина­ний; вспом­ни­ла ког­да пос­ледний раз ви­дела сес­тру; вспом­ни­ла кро­хот­ные паль­чи­ки, тя­нущи­еся ко мне в мо­мент её по­меще­ния под опе­ку «Цер­бе­ра». Приз­рак ска­зал, что бу­дет бе­зопас­ней, ес­ли она не бу­дет знать ме­ня, и я сог­ла­силась с этим. Но, по­рою, что же, мне лю­бопыт­но.   
  
      — СУ­ЗИ?   
  
      — Да, опе­ратив­ник Ло­усон? — от­ве­тила ма­шина.   
  
      — Ста­тус-от­чёт.  
  
      — Все че­тыр­надцать чле­нов эки­пажа при­были в свои ка­юты. Шес­тнад­цать по-преж­не­му спят. Нес­коль­ко чле­нов от­ря­да так же спят, пя­теро при­было на зав­трак. Би­омет­ри­чес­кое ска­ниро­вание на­ходит­ся в до­пус­ти­мых пре­делах для де­вянос­та пя­ти про­цен­тов ко­ман­ды. Что ка­сатель­но ос­таль­ных пя­ти про­цен­тов: ком­мандер Ше­пард про­яв­ля­ет сим­пто­мы дли­тель­ной деп­ри­вации сна; об­на­ружен гор­мо­наль­ный дис­ба­ланс, ука­зыва­ющий на эмо­ци­ональ­ное расс­трой­ство опе­ратив­ни­ка Тей­ло­ра и опе­ратив­ни­ка Ло­усон. Ана­лиз дан­ных пред­по­лага­ет, что за пос­ледние со­рок пять ми­нут вы на­ходи­тесь в сос­то­янии по­вышен­но­го стрес­са, — до­ложи­ла СУ­ЗИ. «За­меча­тель­но», вздох­ну­ла я — Раз­минка ос­та­ёт­ся зап­ла­ниро­ван­ной на 7.30, дан­ные фи­зи­оло­гии Кол­лекци­оне­ров по ва­шему зап­ро­су до­бав­ле­ны в си­муля­цию.   
  
      — Спа­сибо, СУ­ЗИ.   
  
      Я взгля­нула на кро­вать, пус­ту­ющую уже нес­коль­ко ча­сов, а по­том на ча­сы, по­казы­ва­ющие 6.30 ут­ра. Со вздо­хом от­прав­ля­юсь в ван­ную, дос­та­вая свой ред­ко ис­поль­зу­емый на­бор для ма­ки­яжа, что­бы рав­но­мер­но на­нес­ти кон­си­лер под гла­зами...   
  
      Го­лубые гла­за.  
  
      Та­кие же как и у от­ца, что го­нял­ся за мной во снах. Я жи­во заж­му­рила их, зна­комая не­нависть на­пол­ни­ла грудь, как от­кры­ла сно­ва, прис­таль­но вгля­дыва­ясь в зер­ка­ло.   
  
       _Не его гла­за, мои._  
  
       _Как и Ори­аны._  
  
      — Ми­ран­да!   
  
      Кру­то раз­вернув­шись, я уви­дела ко­лос­саль­ных раз­ме­ров при­шель­ца, ок­ку­пиро­вав­ше­го мой двер­ной про­ём.   
  
      — Грюнт? — Я на­супи­лась. И по­чему это слу­ча­ет­ся всё ча­ще? — Моя дверь бы­ла за­пер­та. Как те­бе уда­лось сю­да по­пасть?   
  
      Он по­жал мо­гучи­ми пле­чами, те за­буг­ри­лись мыш­ца­ми.   
  
      — Бы­ло не­запер­то, — от­ве­тил кро­ган.   
  
      — Я не оде­та. — Я силь­ней за­кута­лась в ха­лат. Грюнт прос­то ту­по та­ращил­ся, не дви­га­ясь с мес­та. — Это зна­чит вы­метай­ся, — при­каза­ла я, ука­зывая на дверь.  
  
      По­нима­ние нак­ры­ло его ли­цо, он кив­нул, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь в про­ёме, но усел­ся на ди­ване вза­мен ухо­да. Я вздох­ну­ла, зак­рыв дверь в убор­ную и, быс­тро на­тянув фор­му и соб­рав во­лосы в сво­бод­ный пу­чок, выш­ла из ван­ной.   
  
      Грюнт выг­ля­дел мень­ше и бес­формен­ней в буд­ничных, по­доб­ранных не по раз­ме­ру ве­щах, на­детых вмес­то дос­пе­ха. Вче­ра мы сде­лали быс­трую ос­та­нов­ку в пор­ту ра­ди экс­трен­ной за­куп­ки при­пасов и ма­тери­алов для по­чин­ки бро­ни Гар­ру­са, а так­же по­куп­ки кро­вати для кро­гана и ка­ких-то ба­зовых ком­плек­тов одеж­ды как для Грюн­та, так и для Джек. Хо­тя, ско­рее все­го, мне не сто­ило наз­на­чать Ше­пард от­ветс­твен­ной за про­бег по ма­гази­нам одеж­ды.   
  
      — Они не под­хо­дят, — прос­то­душ­но мол­вил он, по­тянув за фут­болку, ко­торая выг­ля­дит как вто­росор­тное плать­ице да­же на кро­гане.   
  
      Я вздох­ну­ла.   
  
      — Их вы­бира­ла Ше­пард, а не я. Я же го­вори­ла те­бе пой­ти с ней.  
  
      — Я от­влёк­ся на ору­жей­ную лав­ку. — При­шелец сно­ва по­жал пле­чами.   
  
      — Опе­ратив­ник Ло­усон, — за­явил о се­бе Мор­дин, при­со­еди­ня­ясь к Грюн­ту в ка­бине­те. Чёрт возь­ми, я, дол­жно быть, сей­час схо­жу с ума, ес­ли мне ат­мосфе­ра в офи­се ка­жет­ся ут­ром пос­ле де­вич­ни­ка. Со­лус, с дру­гой сто­роны, выг­ля­дел аб­со­лют­но не впе­чат­лённым мо­им прон­зи­тель­ным взгля­дом, хо­тя он пос­ледний, ко­го я бы хо­тела ви­деть этим ут­ром. Его при­выч­ка под­ни­мать не­умес­тные те­мы на­чина­ла ра­зоча­ровы­вать, да­же ес­ли я и по­доз­ре­вала, что он прос­то из­де­ва­ет­ся. Са­лари­анец по­луча­ет че­рес­чур мно­го удо­воль­ствия, под­тру­нивая ме­ня.   
  
      — Но­вый про­ект на уме. Ис­сле­дова­ния по­казы­ва­ют, что ткань из мик­ро­воло­кон спо­соб­на уве­личить мы­шеч­ную си­лу ком­мандер. По­надо­бят­ся ма­тери­алы, — пред­ло­жил учё­ный.   
  
      — И как имен­но вы пла­ниру­ете это осу­щес­твить, не вы­ведя Ше­пард из строя на не­делю или боль­ше? — Я спро­сила с из­дёвкой.   
  
      Мор­дин за­думал­ся, при­ложив паль­цы к под­бо­род­ку.   
  
      — Про­ведём вто­рой круг тес­ти­рова­ния. Всё ещё нуж­ны ре­сур­сы.   
  
      — Вы не мог­ли упо­мянуть об этом вче­ра, ког­да мы всё ещё бы­ли в пор­ту? — раз­дра­жён­но за­дала я воп­рос, вби­вая се­бе па­мят­ку на инс­тру­мен­тро­не.   
  
      — Вче­ра дан­ные бы­ли не­убе­дитель­ны­ми, — по­яс­нил он.   
  
      — Лад­но, мо­гу ра­зоб­рать­ся с этим на этой не­деле...   
  
      — Ми­ран­да?.. Ох, я не ожи­дал, что здесь бу­дет так мно­го на­роду, — обес­по­ко­ен­но про­из­нёс Гар­рус, стоя в двер­ном про­ёме с крас­ным под­но­сом в ру­ках.   
  
      Я при­щури­лась, гля­дя на не­го, как в го­лове вспых­ну­ла мысль.   
  
      — Ше­пард, — про­роко­тала я.   
  
      — Ага, — сог­ла­сил­ся ту­ри­анец, рас­смат­ри­вая Грюн­та. — Те­бе ре­аль­но нуж­но бы­ло дать ей дру­гое за­дание. Это выг­ля­дит ужас­но. Ес­ли по­думать, Грюнт, фут­болка, что ку­пила для ме­ня Ше­пард, впол­не на­лезет на те­бя.   
  
      — Слу­шай, я ста­ралась как мог­ла, — за­щища­лась Ше­пард, по­явив­шись за груп­пой, ког­да кро­ган с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом за­кивал Ва­кари­ану. По­удоб­ней раз­местив в ру­ке один из при­несён­ных с со­бой под­но­сов, она, за­метив на се­бе мой взгляд, по­мор­щи­лась. — Так, лад­но, все на вы­ход. Мне нуж­на Ми­ран­да. А вы трое го­товь­те свою бро­ню.   
  
      — Да, ма­мулеч­ка, — с улыб­кой про­бур­чал се­бе под нос Гар­рус, на что Ше­пард стрель­ну­ла в не­го быс­трым взгля­дом, пол­ным воз­му­щения.   
  
      — Мать? — пе­рес­про­сил Грюнт, смот­ря на обо­их со све­дён­ны­ми бро­вями.   
  
      — За­вязы­вай с этим, Гар­рус, — бро­сила Ше­пард, а пос­ле обер­ну­лась к Грюн­ту: — А ты да­же не ду­май на­зывать ме­ня так.   
  
      Мы ус­лы­шали за­лив­ной смех Гар­ру­са, раз­давший­ся по до­роге к лиф­ту, ког­да все трое быс­тро шмыг­ну­ли за дверь. Ше­пард пос­та­вила один из под­но­сов пе­редо мной. Я же нах­му­рилась, гля­дя на это, а жен­щи­на выс­та­вила ру­ки впе­рёд, ка­питу­лируя.   
  
      — Лег­че, тигр. Это не я. Твоя за­пер­тая дверь для ме­ня свя­тили­ще. — Ког­да я ти­хо хмык­ну­ла, она до­бави­ла: — Ты за­была за­переть­ся пос­ле сво­ей мил­ли­он­ной чаш­ки ко­фе прош­лой ночью. Я си­дела за даль­ним сто­ликом.   
  
      — Ох, — сду­лась я.   
  
      — Прос­то по­дума­ла, что, — угол­ки губ Ше­пард под­ня­лись вверх, — те­бе нуж­но пе­рес­мотреть по­лити­ку «от­кры­тых две­рей».   
  
      — У ме­ня ни­ког­да не бы­ло по­лити­ки от­кры­тых две­рей, — ка­тего­ричес­ки не сог­ла­силась я. И, уви­дев, как ком­мандер по­пыта­лась по­давить улыб­ку, тя­жело вздох­ну­ла: — Ох, так это шут­ка.   
  
      Она кив­ну­ла.  
  
      — Не слиш­ком удач­ная, по­хоже. Ну-ка, да­вай ешь, — при­каза­ла она, ма­хая на пос­тавлен­ный под­нос. — Нуж­но ещё ус­петь на раз­минку. Бу­дем се­год­ня тре­ниро­вать­ся в двух ко­ман­дах, пом­нишь?   
  
      Я при­тяну­ла бли­же чёр­ный плас­ти­ковый под­нос, от­ме­чая ра­зитель­ный кон­траст с под­но­сом Ше­пард, за­пол­ненный та­рел­ка­ми с чу­довищ­ным ко­личес­твом блин­чи­ков, маф­фи­нов и я­ич­ни­цы. Вза­мен, моя ча­ша бы­ла бе­реж­но раз­де­лён­ная на слои й­огур­та, гра­нолы и раз­но­об­разных фрук­тов, так­же ря­дыш­ком вид­нелся и ма­лень­кий маф­фин. Я нах­му­рилась, за­метив ста­кан во­ды вмес­то ко­фе.   
  
      Ше­пард уди­вила ме­ня, пос­та­вив свой под­нос на про­тиво­полож­ной сто­роне сто­ла, раз­местив­шись на од­ном из стуль­ев, и на­чала пог­ло­щать свой зав­трак гро­мад­ны­ми кус­ка­ми, ос­та­новив­шись толь­ко для то­го что­бы под­чёрки­ва­юще взгля­нуть на ме­ня. Так что, взяв вил­ку, я ре­шила на­чать с фрук­тов, на­колов один из ку­соч­ков ме­довой ды­ни, что мы вче­ра за­купи­ли при по­пол­не­нии ба­калей­ных за­пасов.  
  
      Ког­да жен­щи­на ти­тани­чес­ки­ми уси­ли­ями очис­ти­ла свою та­рел­ку ме­нее чем за пять ми­нут, пог­ло­тив каж­дую крош­ку, ос­тавшу­юся на под­но­се, а я же, по край­ней ме­ре, съ­ела дос­та­точ­но для то­го, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить её, я при­со­еди­нилась к Ше­пард в по­ходе к лиф­ту в гру­зот­сек.   
  
      — Ты се­год­ня под­вя­зала во­лосы. — Её взгляд, ка­залось, об­жи­гал шею. Ше­пард при­щури­лась. — И нак­ра­силась.   
  
      — Не по­нимаю, по­чему это дол­жно быть удос­то­ено вни­мания.  
  
      Она мяг­ко рас­сме­ялась.   
  
      — В те­бе есть мно­го че­го, дос­той­но­го быть за­мечен­ным.   
  
      — Я... — Сло­ва ста­ли ко­мом в гор­ле, я ус­та­вилась на неё, зас­тигну­тая врас­плох. Но шанс расс­про­сить боль­ше уле­тучил­ся, как толь­ко две­ри лиф­та рас­пахну­лись, и Ше­пард от­да­лилась, при­со­еди­ня­ясь к груп­пе лю­дей, до­жида­ющих­ся ря­дом с подъ­ём­ни­ком.  
  
       _Прок­лятье, да по­чему она это де­ла­ет?_  
  
      В ожи­дании, что же ещё пре­под­не­сёт это ут­ро, я ос­та­нови­лась воз­ле шкаф­чи­ка, в ко­тором хра­нилась моя бро­ня. Я про­вор­но за­щёл­кну­ла блес­тя­щие чёр­ные ла­ты вок­руг сво­ей бе­лой фор­мы. В те­чении нес­коль­ких ми­нут Грюнт, За­ид и очень не­доволь­ная, но те­перь хо­рошо за­кутан­ная в дос­пех Джек сто­яли пе­редо мной, ожи­дая при­казов на се­год­няшнюю прак­ти­ку. Я оки­нула взгля­дом тро­их, те­перь чле­нов ко­ман­ды «Чёр­ные» (Ше­пард ока­залась весь­ма про­за­ич­ной с вы­бором имён). Они не бы­ли те­ми ко­го, как я ожи­дала, пре­дос­та­вит мне Ше­пард, хо­тя и до­воль­но охот­но поп­ле­лись, ког­да я за­пус­ти­ла си­муля­цию. В слу­чае с Джек, по­доз­ре­ваю, что это боль­ше как по­бег от ме­ня, не­жели дей­стви­тель­ное ис­полне­ние мо­их при­казов.   
  
      Мы вы­пол­ня­ли прос­тые уп­ражне­ния, не­дос­та­точ­ные, что­бы ус­тать, но дос­та­точ­ные, для то­го что­бы их мыш­цы не зас­ты­ли, ког­да вы­садим­ся на Хес­тро­ме. Гар­рус про­рывал­ся че­рез вра­гов вмес­те со сво­ей ко­ман­дой, «Си­ние», на дру­гой сто­роне по­меще­ния, но я быс­тро упус­ти­ла его из ви­ду. Скон­цен­три­ровав­шись на сво­их дви­жени­ях, я сма­кова­ла ток би­оти­ки вок­руг се­бя, пла­вя бес­по­кой­ство ут­ра.   
  
      — Как по-тво­ему, Джей­коб се­год­ня от­вле­чён? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ше­пард, воз­никнув ря­дом. Став в сто­рон­ке, я взгля­нула на упо­мина­емо­го сол­да­та, де­лая вид, буд­то бы оце­ниваю его.   
  
      — Он не в мо­ей ко­ман­де. По­чему не спро­сите Гар­ру­са? — от­ве­тила я, на что Ше­пард рез­ко обер­ну­ла ко мне ли­цо.   
  
      — Твою мать, Ло­усон, — про­рыча­ла она так не­ожи­дан­но, что я не ус­пе­ла спря­тать оби­ду от фор­маль­нос­ти об­ра­щения. — Не­уже­ли это так слож­но — прос­то дать от­вет?   
  
      — Я сде­лала всё, о чём вы про­сили, ком­мандер, — про­из­несла я, смот­ря на свою ко­ман­ду.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да. — Го­лос Ше­пард те­перь стал мяг­че, и я, на­конец, пе­реве­ла на неё взгляд. — Знаю, ты не очень об­ра­дова­лась раз­де­лению от­ря­да. Но я до­веряю те­бе быть од­ной из ли­деров ко­манд, и мне по-преж­не­му нуж­на твоя по­мощь. Не усу­губ­ляй се­бе от­вет на прос­той воп­рос.   
  
      — Он от­вле­чён, — от­ве­тила я, маз­нув взгля­дом за­кован­но­го в дос­пех сол­да­та, про­шед­ше­го ми­мо нас. Он вёл се­бя... нор­маль­но, но за­мет­но мед­ленней. Не сом­не­ва­юсь, это выз­ва­но мо­ей пе­ре­ад­ре­саци­ей от­чё­та прош­лой ночью, со­дер­жа­щего све­дения о его от­це. И, ко­неч­но же, сей­час он рас­се­ян. — Ду­маю, гла­ва ко­ман­ды се­год­ня по­лучит от не­го прось­бу.  
  
       Взгляд Ше­пард буд­то бы прик­ле­ил­ся ко мне, при­водя в за­меша­тель­ство сво­ей ин­тенсив­ностью.   
  
      — Ду­маю, я не хо­чу знать, от­ку­да ты зна­ешь об этом, — ска­зала она. — Дол­жна ли я бес­по­ко­ить­ся, наз­на­чив его на се­год­няшнее за­дание?   
  
      Я по­кача­ла го­ловой.   
  
      — Он всег­да хо­рош в вы­пол­не­нии при­казов, вне за­виси­мос­ти от об­сто­ятель­ств.   
  
      — Да, ты бы зна­ла, — про­бор­мо­тала Ше­пард, на что я по­ёжи­лась. Я мог­ла фи­зичес­ки ощу­тить, нас­коль­ко об­жи­га­ющим был её взгляд, по­это­му вздёр­ну­ла бровь, уже при­гото­вив­шись к то­му, что пос­ле­ду­ет даль­ше. — Я слы­шала, что вы сос­то­яли в бо­лее ин­тимных от­но­шени­ях, — приз­на­лась она. — Впе­чат­ля­ет, что он всё ещё выс­ка­зыва­ет к те­бе ува­жение.   
  
      — И по­чему же ему не сто­ит? — вып­лесну­ла я, раз­дра­жён­ная её хож­де­ни­ем вок­руг да око­ло, а по­том сме­рила хо­лод­ны­ми и кол­ким взгля­дом. — Без сом­не­ния, слу­хи пол­ны де­талей.   
  
      — Ка­суми нра­вит­ся де­лить­ся пло­дами под­слу­шива­ния. А ты од­на из са­мых по­пуляр­ных тем на ниж­них па­лубах. — С ух­мылкой на ли­це, она по­жала пле­чами. — Но я прос­то кло­ню к то­му, что тя­жело быть про­фес­си­она­лом, ког­да кто-то ви­дел те­бя го­лой.   
  
      — Обыч­но, я не на­хожу это та­ким уж и тя­жёлым. — Я ус­та­вилась пря­мо на неё.   
  
      Се­кун­да и её гла­за ши­роко рас­кры­ва­ют­ся.   
  
      Она про­каш­ля­лась.   
  
      — Так не­чес­тно.   
  
      Я рас­сме­ялась, ру­ша крат­кость мо­мен­та, на что Ше­пард об­легчён­но улыб­ну­лась. Мы обе от­верну­лись, и я бы­ла бла­годар­на, что мне пред­ста­вилось оп­равда­ние в оцен­ке сво­их но­вых чле­нов ко­ман­ды. Джек про­рыва­лась сквозь тол­пы го­лог­ра­фичес­ких Кол­лекци­оне­ров, её ши­рокая улыб­ка ка­залась не к мес­ту, вви­ду не­помер­но­го ко­личес­тва на­силия; Грюнт шёл ря­дом, пря­мо за ней. Оки­нув взгля­дом мес­тность, в кон­це кон­цов я отыс­ка­ла За­ида, при­сев­ше­го на вер­ши­не ку­чи ящи­ков, ря­дом с ко­торым зна­чилась не­боль­шая рябь — Ка­суми бы­ла вмес­те с ним. Хм, на­вер­ное, бу­дет сто­ящим раз­до­быть так­ти­чес­кую мас­ки­ров­ку для Мас­са­ни. Это бу­дет по­лез­но для снай­пе­ра.  
  
      Джек прер­ва­ла своё штур­мо­вое про­режи­вание ря­дов про­тив­ни­ков, ког­да шаль­ная «пу­ля» грох­ну­ла об её барь­ер: прог­рамма зас­чи­тала дру­жес­твен­ный огонь. Би­отик ми­гом раз­верну­лась, гла­за су­зились на ви­нов­ни­ке, и она дви­нулась к дру­гой ко­ман­де, не за­мечая, что си­муля­ция «уби­ла» её.   
  
      — Прох­лажда­ем­ся? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Гар­рус, сни­мая шлем.   
  
      — Нет, прос­то об­сужда­ем оп­ро­мет­чи­вое ре­шение Ше­пард при­писать Джек в мою ко­ман­ду, — от­ве­тила я, ули­чив воз­можность сме­нить те­му. И сме­рила ту­ри­ан­ца зна­ющим взгля­дом, а пос­ле вер­ну­лась к наб­лю­дению за Джек, ко­торая, вспых­нув би­оти­кой, шла на Джей­ко­ба. О, Гос­по­ди. Я при­ложи­ла ла­донь ко лбу, ду­мая, сто­ит ли да­вать Джек две се­кун­ды от ин­тервен­ции до ата­ки со­пер­ни­ка.  
  
      Гар­рус прыс­нул, уви­дев это.  
  
      — Ду­ма­ешь, я был бы луч­ше? На Оме­ге я уби­вал та­ких, как она.   
  
      — По край­ней ме­ре, ты зна­ешь что та­кое «куль­тур­ность», — за­яви­ла я.   
  
      — «Куль­тур­ность»? Я дей­ство­вал в пол­ной про­тиво­полож­ности куль­тур­ности, — вос­па­рил он. — А что нас­чёт те­бя? «Цер­бер». — Ту­ри­анец ука­зал ког­тём на эм­бле­му на мо­ей фор­ме.   
  
      — Ока­зать­ся при­чис­ленным к тер­ро­рис­там в кор­не раз­нить­ся от кри­миналь­ной де­ятель­нос­ти, — пос­по­рила я. — У нас с Джек нет ни­чего об­ще­го.   
  
      Мы наб­лю­дали, как Грюнт бло­киро­вал не­ис­товс­тво Джек от раз­го­рания; его мас­сивная ру­ка удер­жи­вала её ма­лень­кую. Я вздох­ну­ла с об­легче­ни­ем, хо­тя всё ещё стра­шилась мо­мен­та, что приш­лось бы обуз­дать де­вуш­ку. По край­ней ме­ре, про­тивос­то­яние по по­воду влас­ти на ка­кое-то вре­мя мож­но от­ло­жить.  
  
      Ше­пард ух­мыль­ну­лась.  
  
      — Вот по­чему она в тво­ей ко­ман­де. Джек хо­рошо ре­аги­ру­ет на Грюн­та. А Грюнт — на те­бя, — об­ра­тилась она ко мне. — Ко­ман­ды так­же соз­да­ны для на­лажи­вания об­ще­ния, а вам с Джек это нуж­но боль­ше все­го.   
  
      — Кто бы го­ворил. Да­же пред­ста­вить не мо­гу, что­бы вы вдво­ём кор­пе­ли над скле­ива­ни­ем мо­делей ко­раб­лей.   
  
      — Зна­ешь, наз­на­чение аль­ян­сов­ским стар­по­мом так и не наг­ра­дило ме­ня та­ким от­но­шени­ем. И я воз­му­щена фак­том, что от­кро­вен­но нас­ме­ха­ешь­ся над мо­ими хоб­би, — под­ме­тила Ше­пард, хо­тя яд не­годо­вания от­сутс­тво­вал в её ре­чи. — Так­же, нас объ­еди­ня­ет вза­им­ная не­нависть от на­еба­тель­ств «Цер­бе­ра». Ты уди­вишь­ся, как силь­но это спла­чива­ет всех вмес­те.   
  
      Я стис­ну­ла зу­бы.   
  
      — Чу­дес­но, — от­ве­чаю, зак­рыв гла­за.   
  
      — И го­воря о «Цер­бе­ре» с его склон­ностью всех на­гибать, — на­чала Ше­пард, — СУ­ЗИ го­вори­ла, что вче­ра приш­ли фай­лы Джек.   
  
       _Прок­лятье_ , сно­ва вы­руга­лась я, и по­вер­ну­лась к ком­мандер:   
  
      — Я пла­ниро­вала пре­дос­та­вить вам их се­год­ня. Лишь хо­тела спер­ва пре­под­нести си­ту­ацию, зас­лу­жива­ющую ва­шего вни­мания.   
  
      — Доб­ро­воль­но пре­дос­та­вишь ин­форма­цию? — съ­яз­ви­ла Ше­пард, хо­тя это зву­чало вы­нуж­де­но, в до­пол­не­нии с её за­жатой стой­кой. Ком­мандер чуть по­вер­ну­лась, дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Гар­рус уло­вил на­мёк на то, что ему по­ра, и он на­дел шлем об­ратно, сно­ва при­со­еди­нив­шись к раз­минке. — Ска­жу, что, по край­ней ме­ре, это прог­ресс.   
  
      — Я взя­ла на се­бя сме­лость оз­на­комить­ся с до­кумен­та­ми, — приз­на­лась я.   
  
      — По­тому что мысль от­дать их нап­ря­мую по­луча­телю прос­то ни­ког­да не за­хажи­вала те­бе в го­лову? — вме­шалась она со сло­вами столь кол­ки­ми, как ме­тал­ли­чес­кая струж­ка.   
  
      Я про­иг­но­риро­вала этот удар пря­мой.   
  
      — И ра­да, что ре­шилась. Есть в них что-то, не мо­гу взять в толк что, — по­яс­ни­ла я, при­жимая паль­цы к пе­рено­сице. Пе­ред ячей­кой на Пра­гии бы­ла пос­тавле­на за­дача усо­вер­шенс­тво­вания че­лове­чес­ких би­оти­ков, что зву­чало смут­но зна­комым, хо­тя я так и ни­чего не наш­ла смяг­ча­юще­го бес­по­кой­ство, ког­да чи­тала фай­лы.   
  
      — Ду­ма­ешь, они под­де­ланы? — спро­сила Ше­пард.  
  
      Я взгля­нула на неё с не­доволь­ством.  
  
      — Под­де­ланы? Нет, — не сог­ла­силась я. — Прос­то кое-что, на­ходя­ще­еся на гра­ни мо­ей па­мяти. — Ше­пард смот­ре­ла на ме­ня с пло­хо скры­ва­емым скеп­си­сом, так что я до­бави­ла: — Что-то важ­ное.   
  
      — Что же, мо­жешь упо­мянуть ей об этом, ког­да бу­дешь от­да­вать дан­ные, — про­из­несла она. Мне по­каза­лось, что так Ше­пард пы­талась за­ву­али­ровать за­яв­ле­ние бес­печностью, но жен­щи­на уже от­да­лилась, на­пос­ле­док взгля­нув на ме­ня кра­ем гла­за. Я же ту­по ус­та­вилась на неё.   
  
      — Вы хо­тите, что­бы я это сде­лала? — уточ­ни­лась я, чуть нах­му­рив­шись.   
  
      — Ну, ты те­перь воз­глав­ля­ешь её ко­ман­ду, — под­ме­тила Ше­пард. — И как ник­то дру­гой смо­жешь от­ве­тить на все воп­ро­сы, что мо­гут у неё по­явить­ся.   
  
      — Как по­жела­ете, — от­ве­тила я, скри­вив гу­бы в фаль­ши­вой улыб­ке.   
— А те­перь будь па­инь­кой, — до­бави­ла Ше­пард и, ког­да я рез­ко по­вер­ну­лась к ней, жен­щи­на выс­та­вила впе­рёд ру­ку, что­бы пре­дот­вра­тить мои пос­ле­ду­ющие сло­ва. — Раз­минка поч­ти по­дош­ла к кон­цу, и мы ско­ро у­едем. А на по­том у ме­ня пла­ны, так что от­дай ей дан­ные сей­час.   
  
      Я пос­мотре­ла на неё с по­доз­ре­ни­ем, но та про­дол­жа­ла наб­лю­дать за ко­ман­дой вмес­то то­го, что­бы пе­ревес­ти взгляд на ме­ня. Так что, раз­вернув­шись со вздо­хом, я быс­тро вер­ну­лась к се­бе в ка­бинет, что­бы зах­ва­тить да­тапад. Ска­чав до­кумен­ты с кон­со­ли на пор­та­тив­ное ус­трой­ство, я за­меш­ка­лась, пе­рес­ту­пив че­рез свой двер­ной про­ем. Оп­ре­делён­но ведь, Ше­пард же не име­ла в ви­ду лич­но от­да­вать Джек фай­лы? Мо­гу вот быс­тро спус­тить­ся вниз и по­ложить ей до­кумен­ты на кро­вать.   
  
      Прой­дя в лифт, я на­жала на кноп­ку в ин­же­нер­ную вмес­то гру­зот­се­ка, но ког­да при­еха­ла, то за­мети­ла ко­ман­ду че­рез об­зорный ил­лю­мина­тор, уже иду­щую к лиф­ту для пос­ледних под­го­товок. Вы­мате­рив­шись, я раз­верну­лась, то­роп­ли­во спус­тившись по лес­тни­це и вы­бивая каб­лу­ками мар­ка­то по ме­тал­лу.   
  
      Гла­за быс­тро прис­по­соби­лись к сла­бому ос­ве­щению в «ком­на­те» Джек, и я уви­дела кро­вать де­вуш­ки в даль­нем уг­лу. Её дрях­лый ком­би­незон и то, что бы мог­ло счи­тать­ся за май­ку, неб­режно ски­нуты на гряз­ную пос­тель, те­перь уже не­нуж­ные, учи­тывая, что у неё есть но­вая одеж­да и бро­ня. До­пол­ни­тель­ные на­ряды, что ку­пила ей вче­ра Ше­пард, всё ещё на­ходи­лись в па­кете, смя­том и ски­нутом на дру­гой ко­нец по­меще­ния. Ком­на­та де­вуш­ки бы­ла ли­шена поч­ти все­го, что, ес­ли чес­тно, я дол­жна бы­ла ожи­дать, на­чиная от её ос­во­бож­де­ния из за­точе­ния на ко­раб­ле-тюрь­ме. И всё же, от­сутс­твие лич­ных ве­щей бы­ло тре­вож­ным фак­то­ром.  
  
      — Что-то ищешь?   
  
      Я за­мер­ла на мо­мен­те вод­ру­жения да­тапа­да на ку­чу одеж­ды, как чуть по­вела пле­чом, дос­та­точ­но, что уви­деть Джек, ос­та­новив­шу­юся на ниж­них сту­пень­ках лес­тни­цы.   
  
       _Да твою мать, Ше­пард._  
  
      Дол­жно быть, я из­лишне пе­ре­оце­нила ком­мандер, но мне точ­но ка­жет­ся, что она пред­на­мерен­но рас­пусти­ла ко­ман­ду по­рань­ше.  
  
      — Нет, — про­из­несла я, оки­нув взгля­дом прос­транс­тво, что­бы про­яс­нить, что здесь смот­реть не на что. — Прос­то ос­тавля­ла для те­бя зап­ра­шива­емые фай­лы.   
  
      Джек рва­нула впе­рёд, вы­рывая да­тапад из мо­их рук и кру­тану­лась, при­зем­лившись на кро­вать. Я сде­лала шаг к лес­тни­це, сбе­гая, но ме­ня ос­та­новил го­лос:   
  
      — По­хоже, что у ме­ня вы­дас­тся мно­го вре­мени про­читать это, раз уж ме­ня сня­ли с за­дания, — под­ме­тила прес­тупни­ца с из­дёвкой. — Что, как я ду­маю, твоя ра­ботён­ка, а, о мо­гучий ли­дер?   
  
      — Нет, — удив­лённо оп­ро­вер­гла я. — Я не зна­ла. Ме­ня ник­то не спра­шивал об этом.   
  
      Я сно­ва по­пыта­лась приб­ли­зить­ся к лес­тни­це. Ес­тес­твен­но я не ста­ралась уго­дить Джек, уда­лив­шись из её вла­дений, но я хо­тела уй­ти и не раз­би­рать­ся с этим пе­ред Хес­тро­мом, и пле­вать, что там го­вори­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      — И по­чему я не удив­ля­юсь, — от­ве­тила Джек. — Хо­тя я не ожи­дала, что та­кой тип как ты так быс­тро сдас­тся.   
  
      Я вски­пела от та­кого на­мёка, пол­ностью те­ряя ин­те­рес в от­ступ­ле­нии.   
  
      — Уве­рена, что не по­нимаю о чем ты, — рез­ко бро­сила я.  
  
      — Брось, — съ­яз­ви­ла пок­ры­тая та­ту­иров­ка­ми не­годяй­ка.   
  
      — Это зо­вёт­ся «сле­дова­нию при­казам», Джек, — от­ве­тила я. — Что, как смею пред­по­ложить, ты вы­пол­нишь, ес­ли хо­чешь от­пра­вить­ся на за­дание.   
  
      — И с че­го бы это? По­хоже, что ты единс­твен­ная кто хо­чет, что­бы я ос­та­лась здесь. Ес­ли Ше­пард хо­чет, что­бы я за­гиба­лась здесь, то это её по­теря, — от­махну­лась от мо­их слов де­вуш­ка. — Или, мо­жет, мне прос­то сой­ти на сле­ду­ющей ос­та­нов­ке? У ме­ня уже есть уси­литель. Кто ос­та­новит ме­ня?   
  
       _Это не бу­дет слож­но_ , по­дума­ла я, но за­тем дру­гой вы­беши­ва­ющий го­лос на­пом­нил: « _Ко­ман­ды соз­да­ны для на­лажи­вания об­ще­ния_ ». Я за­кати­ла гла­за от ими­тации Ше­пард, соз­данной мо­им моз­гом.   
  
      — У те­бя есть семья, Джек? — Я за­дала воп­рос. — Друзья?   
  
      Она под­ня­лась с кро­вати, её гу­бы дёр­ну­лись.   
  
      — Ты са­ма зна­ешь от­вет на воп­рос, — вып­лесну­ла она, ука­зывая на эм­бле­му на мо­ей гру­ди. — И Ше­пард уже пы­тались по­корить ме­ня сво­ей хер­ней о «борь­бе за че­лове­чес­тво», так что прек­ра­щай. Мне по­хуй на дру­гих, а им глу­боко нас­рать на ме­ня.   
  
      — Я не об этом, — про­цеди­ла я сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы, ед­ва удер­жи­вая от рас­па­да ил­лю­зию ци­вили­зован­ности. — Сог­ласна, «Цер­бер» пот­ра­тит ре­сур­сы на ве­щи по­важ­ней, чем на твою пов­торную по­им­ку в слу­чае, ес­ли ре­шишь убе­жать. Да, — я мах­ну­ла ру­кой, — в кон­це кон­цов, мы бы те­бя наш­ли, но, до тех пор, ку­да бы ты во­об­ще пош­ла?   
  
      — Как буд­то бы я ска­жу те­бе это, — ог­рызну­лась Джек, под­сту­пая бли­же со сжа­тыми ку­лака­ми.   
  
       _Чёрт по­дери. И по­чему ме­ня во­об­ще это вол­ну­ет?_  
  
      — Ше­пард прос­то так пред­ло­жила те­бе свою за­щиту, но что­бы зас­лу­жить её, те­бе дей­стви­тель­но нуж­но что-то сде­лать, — про­дол­жи­ла я. И на этот раз да­же не за­мора­чива­лась с пря­тань­ем снис­хо­дитель­нос­ти в то­не. Я хо­тела, что­бы этот раз­го­вор за­кон­чился, но так­же не хо­тела, что­бы она ог­ра­дилась от ме­ня.   
  
      Те­перь Джек дей­стви­тель­но рас­сме­ялась.  
  
      — Её за­щита? Зна­вала я та­ких сол­да­тов, как она. Лю­ди, по­доб­ные мне, уми­ра­ют за «бла­гое де­ло», а она по­лучит всю сла­ву се­бе. — Она ух­мыль­ну­лась.   
  
      Я за­мер­ла, су­зив гла­за.   
  
      — Ше­пард не та­кая.   
  
      — Пос­мотри на се­бя, — всё ещё пос­ме­ива­лась Джек, — бле­ешь как ов­ца.   
  
      — Ед­ва ли, — прыс­ну­ла я, за­катив гла­за. — Я все­го лишь ука­зываю, что сре­ди всех лю­дей, имен­но Ше­пард за­ботит­ся о тен­денции чу­дес­ным об­ра­зом воз­вра­тить­ся нев­ре­димым. В про­тиво­речи­вом по­воро­те со­бытий, жен­щи­на, ко­торую я ре­конс­тру­иро­вала, что­бы спас­ти че­лове­чес­тво, при­меча­тель­но эго­ис­тичная. Осо­бен­но ког­да де­ло ка­са­ет­ся её ко­ман­ды.   
  
      — Но это не зна­чит, что я сле­по пой­ду за ней, как ос­таль­ные из ва­шего ста­да ту­пых ба­ранов. Это все хер­ня. Ты, — она кив­ну­ла на ме­ня, её го­лос стал гром­че, — пол­на хер­ни!  
  
      — Так поз­воль же про­яс­нить кое-что, — сор­ва­лась я, те­ряя ли­мит сво­его тер­пе­ния. Сей­час я пы­талась пе­ре­убе­дить её, об­щать­ся, как про­сила Ше­пард и ра­ди че­го? — Каж­дый день, что ты про­водишь здесь, бу­дучи со­вер­шенно ник­чёмной, это пус­тая тра­та еды, прос­транс­тва и мо­его вре­мени. Я мо­гу най­ти дру­гого, кто по­может нам, ес­ли при­дёт­ся.   
  
      — Ник­чёмной? Вы хо­тели ме­ня. И ты зна­ешь, что не смо­жешь най­ти та­кого же, рав­но­го мне би­оти­ка. «Цер­бер» по­забо­тил­ся об этом! — ог­рызну­лась Джек, те­перь она поч­ти что кри­чала.   
  
      — Что же, это­го, оче­вид­но, не­дос­та­точ­но, — от­ве­тила я, скре­щивая ру­ки.   
  
      Уго­лов­ни­ца приб­ли­зилась ко мне че­рес­чур близ­ко, её ли­цо, пол­ное гне­ва и от­вра­щения, бы­ло в дюй­мах от мо­его.   
  
      — У те­бя нет пра­ва. Ты и по­нятия не име­ешь, что они сде­лали со мной, — про­рыча­ла де­вуш­ка.   
  
      Воз­можно, это из-за то­го, что пря­мо сей­час она пра­ва и что я не смог­ла быс­тро спря­тать эмо­ции, не смог­ла соч­но ог­рызнуть­ся, что так ес­тес­твен­но у ме­ня вы­ходит. Но го­лова ока­залась на­пол­ненной вос­по­мина­ни­ями сте­риль­ных инс­тру­мен­тов, ре­меш­ков на за­пясть­ях, ло­дыж­ках и шее, и док­то­ров с их без­жизнен­ны­ми ли­цами. Чувс­твую за­пах ан­ти­сеп­ти­ка.   
  
      — Или име­ешь, — про­дол­жи­ла Джек, её гу­бы вздёр­ну­лись, ого­ляя бе­лые зу­бы в жес­то­ком ос­ка­ле. — Ска­жи: ка­кова це­на бе­зуп­речнос­ти?   
  
      Би­оти­ка вспых­ну­ла: пре­дуп­режде­ние для этой слиш­ком гром­кой прес­тупни­цы, ко­торая ду­ма­ет, что мо­жет су­дить о ве­щах, о ко­торых да­же не ве­да­ет. Я не­нави­жу её. От кро­хот­но­го те­ла, пок­ры­того та­ту­иров­ка­ми, до нес­по­соб­ности прос­то сде­лать то, что ска­зано у ме­ня бур­лит внут­ри от­вра­щение как ка­кая-то ядо­витая тварь, го­товая к уда­ру. Не­нави­жу, как она ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, гля­дя на ме­ня, как мо­жет быть со­вер­шенно бес­по­лез­ной, и всё же я хо­чу дер­жать её в уз­де. Её, ког­да я ос­тро ощу­щала, что хо­жу по тон­ко­му ль­ду, сет­кой па­ути­ны рас­трес­ки­ва­ющий­ся от каж­до­го ша­га, по­ка од­нажды не про­ломит­ся окон­ча­тель­но и Ше­пард ис­чезнет, а я по­тер­плю крах.   
  
      Всё же, это по­мог­ло унять би­оти­ку и вып­ря­мить осан­ку, как, скрес­тив ру­ки за спи­ной, я сно­ва вер­ну­ла се­бе соб­ранный вид.   
  
      — Мо­жешь най­ти ме­ня в мо­ем ка­бине­те, ес­ли бу­дут воп­ро­сы ка­сатель­но до­кумен­тов, — про­из­несла я, смот­ря пря­мо на неё, и раз­верну­лась на каб­лу­ках.   
  
      Я пош­ла к сту­пень­кам, мои ша­ги те­перь зву­чали гнев­ной ка­кофо­ни­ей, и я про­иг­но­риро­вала ак­ти­вацию би­оти­ки вок­руг Джек. Я не убе­гаю. Джек жда­ла мо­мен­та, ког­да я до­пущу ошиб­ку, что даст ей при­чину. Она хо­тела до­казать, что я не зас­лу­живаю до­верия Ше­пард. Но я не дам ей та­кого удов­летво­рения.   
  
**Гар­рус**  
  
       _Боль­ше ни­ког­да не бу­ду жа­ловать­ся на жа­ру Па­лаве­на ког­да-ли­бо сно­ва,_ зап­ри­читал я в сво­ей го­лове. По срав­не­нию с этой пла­нетой, с её без­ба­шен­ной, сжи­ра­ющей щи­ты ра­ди­аци­ей, Кор­лус — прос­то хо­лод­ры­га. Но да­же я, име­ющий, как и все ту­ри­ан­цы, ес­тес­твен­ные ме­тал­ли­чес­кие пан­ци­ри для за­щиты от ра­ди­ации, ос­то­рож­но об­хо­дил учас­тки пря­мых лу­чей све­та, не поз­во­ляя сжечь щи­ты. Да­же ру­ка, прис­тавлен­ная ко­зырь­ком к гла­зам, не шиб­ко-то и по­мога­ла, на что я уб­рал её, быс­тро оки­нув при­щурен­ным взгля­дом мес­тность. _Та­ли, бля­ха му­ха, те­бе бы луч­ше оце­нить это._  
  
      Упо­мяну­тая ква­ри­ан­ка бы­ла дру­гом кон­це это­го бло­ка, заг­нанная в угол ор­дой ге­тов. Че­рез при­цел, ме­няя фо­кус, я оце­нил раз­ные учас­тки мес­тнос­ти. Из-за веч­ных су­мерек на этой час­ти пла­неты ос­ве­щение ка­залось ка­вер­зным. Не ве­лика раз­ни­ца и в дру­гом нап­равле­нии, но я за­метил впе­реди ква­ри­ан­ца в крас­ном ска­фан­дре. Так что, под­нявшись, ма­хаю Ше­пард и ос­таль­ным, что эта сек­ция, по край­ней ме­ре, бе­зопас­на.   
  
      — Кэл’Ри­гар, Миг­ри­ру­ющий Флот, — вы­дох­нул при­шелец, ког­да мы приб­ли­зились. — Ты же Ше­пард, так ведь? Мы раз­го­вари­вали по ра­ции.   
  
      — Та­ли ещё жи­ва? — вы­палил я пер­вым, сколь­знув в ук­ры­тие ря­дом с ним. Залп ра­кет по­летел пря­мо в нас, но бе­тон­ные сте­ны на­шей за­щиты вы­дер­жа­ли на­тиск.   
  
      — Дол­жна жить. Та­ли’Зо­ра в об­серва­тории, ге­ты не cмо­гут прор­вать­ся че­рез ту дверь, — по­яс­нил бо­ец. Я ус­лы­шал су­дорож­ный вдох и муж­чи­на под­тя­нул­ся вверх, что­бы выс­тре­лить ра­кетой, а по­том рух­нул вниз. Ше­пард так­же вы­суну­ла го­лову из ук­ры­тия, но за­тем рез­ко втя­нула в пле­чи, ког­да пу­ля ре­зану­ла по щи­ту.   
  
      — Чем мы мо­жем по­мочь? — за­дала она воп­рос, её взгляд пе­рес­ко­чил на Ми­ран­ду, с кое-ка­кой но гра­ци­оз­ностью под­пол­зшей к нам на чет­ве­рень­ках. Я ста­рал­ся наб­лю­дать за ней как мож­но бо­лее не­замет­но, но я всег­да был плох в скры­вании эмо­ций. И се­год­ня я ока­зал­ся взвол­но­ван. Во вре­мя мис­сий стар­пом обыч­но дей­ство­вала бес­пристрас­тно, но ни­ког­да — ти­хо, ни­ког­да не до­ходя до та­кой сте­пени. Из-за это­го я на­чал нер­вни­чать. — СУ­ЗИ, на что сей­час по­хоже по­ле боя?   
  
      В от­вет пос­ле­дова­ла ти­шина. Ше­пард по­кача­ла го­ловой, и Ло­усон на­пом­ни­ла ей:  
  
      — Ра­ди­ация бло­киру­ет ком­му­ника­ции меж­ду ор­би­той и по­вер­хностью. Мы здесь са­ми по се­бе.  
  
      — Центр сей­час на­поми­на­ет бой­ню. У Ко­лос­са хо­рошая по­зиция для чис­то­го выс­тре­ла, и, по­том, вас добь­ют ге­ты, си­дящие по уг­лам, — вме­шал­ся Кэл’Ри­гар, ста­ра­ясь быть по­лез­ным, хо­тя сей­час его го­лос зву­чал пис­кля­во и на­тяну­то. — Об­ход сле­ва даст вам боль­ше ук­ры­тий, но ва­ши спи­ны бу­дут пол­ностью от­кры­ты — это объ­яс­ня­ет, как ме­ня подс­тре­лили. Об­ход же спра­ва даст пре­иму­щес­тво, и вы смо­жете ата­ковать с вы­соты. Вы­год­ная по­зиция, что­бы уда­рить по Ко­лос­су, но ва­ши спи­ны бу­дут всё так же от­кры­ты. Плюс, там мно­го ге­тов.   
  
      — Те­бя подс­тре­лили? Ска­фандр ра­зор­ван? — спро­сил я, ос­матри­вая при­шель­ца на пред­мет яв­ных дыр. Раз­рыв в кос­тю­ме для лю­бого ква­ри­ан­ца поч­ти рав­но­ценен смер­тно­му при­гово­ру, осо­бен­но, ес­ли он дли­тель­ное вре­мя не был за­латан. Ря­дыш­ком, Ми­ран­да ста­ла рыть­ся в мед­сумке, прик­реплён­ной к её та­лии, дос­та­вая шпри­цы и, ис­сле­довав их, вер­ну­ла нес­коль­ко об­ратно.   
  
      — Ра­зор­ван, да, но ак­ти­виро­вались про­тек­торные плом­бы и я на­пич­кан ан­ти­би­оти­ками. Я про­тяну, — И хо­тя не­воз­можно точ­но оп­ре­делить че­рез мас­ку, но у ме­ня сло­жилось впе­чат­ле­ние, что ква­ри­анец креп­ко стис­нул зу­бы.   
  
      — Нас­коль­ко боль­шая ды­ра? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась опе­ратив­ни­ца, не от­во­дя взгля­да от сво­его де­ла. Ког­да Кэл’Ри­гар ту­по ус­та­вил­ся на неё, вмес­то то­го, что­бы от­ве­тить, она, на­конец, пе­реве­ла на не­го взгляд, пол­ный оче­вид­но­го не­тер­пе­ния. — Раз­рыв? Нас­коль­ко боль­шой?   
  
      — Мень­ше, чем кре­дит­ный чип.  
  
      Кив­нув, Ло­усон дос­та­ла из сум­ки что-то по­хожее на квад­рат из плас­ти­ка.  
  
      — У те­бя есть зап­латка для кос­тю­ма? — уди­вил­ся Кэл’Ри­гар, под­ни­мая го­лову. Ми­ран­да сня­ла слой пок­ры­тия с чёр­но­го квад­ра­та, быв­ше­го у неё в ру­ках.   
  
      — Что, серь­ёз­но есть? — пе­рес­про­сила не ме­нее пот­ря­сён­ная Ше­пард.   
  
      Стар­ший по­мощ­ник прис­таль­но взгля­нула на них.   
  
      — Ког­да ме­ня про­ин­форми­рова­ли, что мы об­ре­тём в ко­ман­ду ква­ри­ан­ца, я про­из­ве­ла не­об­хо­димые за­куп­ки, — по­яс­ни­ла она. — Это за­щитит по­луч­ше, чем экс­трен­ное плом­би­рова­ние. — Кэл’Ри­гар ука­зал на ды­ру в бо­ку, и Ми­ран­да прик­ре­пила на неё зап­латку, ос­та­новив­шись, что­бы снять кол­па­чок с од­но­го из вы­тащен­ных шпри­цов.  
  
      — Ты же по­нима­ешь, что не смо­жешь нор­маль­но ле­чить его здесь, — встрял я.   
  
      Взгляд, ко­торый по­лучил в от­вет, был по­рази­тель­но хо­лод­ным, го­лубые гла­за бук­валь­но раз­ре­зали ме­ня над­вое.   
  
      — Ес­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что я нас­толь­ко не­ком­пе­тен­тна, то мне ин­те­рес­но, как же я не уби­ла те­бя на Кор­лу­се, — от­ве­тила опе­ратив­ни­ца «Цер­бе­ра», воз­вра­ща­ясь к ра­боте и вка­лывая со­дер­жи­мое шпри­ца ква­ри­ан­цу.   
  
      — Точ­но, — про­из­нёс я, мгно­вен­но расс­тро­ив­шись. И за­метил, как лы­билась на ме­ня Ше­пард че­рез стек­ло заб­ра­ла. — Ес­тес­твен­но, у те­бя всё это вре­мя бы­ли при­пасе­ны декс­тро­мед­пре­пара­ты.   
  
      — Так, лад­но, соб­ра­лись, — пе­ренап­ра­вила на­ши мыс­ли Ше­пард. — Луч­шим ва­ри­ан­том бу­дет раз­де­лить­ся и зай­ти с обе­их сто­рон. Это сни­зит ве­ро­ят­ность на­паде­ния ге­тов с флан­га, но, к со­жале­нию, не ус­тра­нит пол­ностью.   
  
      — У ме­ня всё ещё ос­та­лась ра­кет­ная ус­та­нов­ка. Я мо­гу от­вле­кать их от­сю­да, по­ка бу­дете дви­гать­ся, — пред­ло­жил Кэл’Ри­гар, сжи­мая силь­ней хват­ку на ору­жии.   
  
      — Нет, — бро­сил я преж­де, чем это сде­ла­ет кто-то дру­гой. Ше­пард мед­ленно по­вер­ну­ла ко мне го­лову. — Та­ли про­сила обе­регать его.   
  
      — Я ос­та­нусь с ним и прик­рою ваш от­ход, — от­ве­тила Ми­ран­да, но Ше­пард уже за­маха­ла го­ловой. Я то­же ус­та­вил­ся на неё, удив­ля­ясь, по­чему цер­бе­ров­ский опе­ратив­ник выз­ва­лась ос­тать­ся доб­ро­воль­цем.   
  
      — Так ты в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле ос­та­нешь­ся од­на, Ми­ран­да. Это слиш­ком рис­ко­ван­но, — воз­ра­зила Ше­пард.   
  
      — Не ос­кор­бляй­те ме­ня, — вы­пали­ла в от­вет она. По су­ти, это Кэл’Ри­гар сей­час дол­жен чувс­тво­вать се­бя ос­кор­блён­ным, но я удер­жался от это­го за­меча­ния. — У нас есть сте­ны и ук­ры­тие. Мы спра­вим­ся.  
  
      — Мо­жет, вза­мен прос­то мне ос­тать­ся? — пред­ло­жил я.   
  
      Ли­цо стар­по­ма рез­ко сме­нилось от пол­но­го ре­шимос­ти пря­мо до злос­ти, что у ме­ня прям всё внут­ри пе­ревер­ну­лось. Я так оче­вид­но прош­тра­фил­ся с от­ве­том, и это толь­ко под­чер­кну­лось до­бав­ле­ни­ем от Ше­пард:  
  
      — Серь­ёз­но, Гар­рус?  
  
      — Ос­та­нусь с опе­ратив­ни­ком Ло­усон, — пред­ло­жил свою кан­ди­дату­ру Мор­дин в пы­лу нап­ря­жения. Мы все пе­реве­ли на не­го оше­лом­лённые взгля­ды, но тот все­го лишь улыб­нулся в сво­ей ди­ковин­ной ма­нере. — Ве­ро­ят­но, не сов­сем по­лез­но. Но от­менный раз­го­вор. Хо­чу за­вер­шить дис­куссию об уни­каль­ных би­оти­чес­ких хо­датай­ствах.   
  
      Бро­ви Ми­ран­ды взле­тели вверх, ро­зовый ру­мянец пре­датель­ски воз­ник на хо­лод­ном об­ли­ке, и жен­щи­на быс­тро вве­ла ка­кой-то код на сво­ём ус­трой­стве. Заб­ра­ло шле­ма по­тем­не­ло уже че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд, а она, на­конец, сог­ласно кив­ну­ла и пос­мотре­ла на Шеп в по­ис­ке под­дер­жки. Ком­мандер вздох­ну­ла.   
  
      — Сос­ре­доточь­тесь, док, — пре­дуп­ре­дила она. — Хо­рошо, де­лим­ся на ко­ман­ды, «Чёр­ные» и «Си­ние», как и прак­ти­кова­лись этим ут­ром. «Чёр­ные», вы со мной на­лево, а «Си­ние» — про­рывай­тесь че­рез прег­ра­ды спра­ва. По­еха­ли.  
  
      Грюнт с За­идом при­со­еди­нились к Ше­пард, как та, вы­катив­шись из ук­ры­тия, рва­нула к бли­жай­ше­му стол­пу, по мак­си­муму дер­жась по­даль­ше от сол­нечно­го све­та. А Ка­суми с Джей­ко­бом пос­мотре­ли на ме­ня, и я кив­нул, ре­шитель­но сжи­мая хват­ку на вин­товке. Пер­вый раз ко­ман­до­вания с... с тех пор как ты поз­во­лил пе­рере­зать весь твой от­ряд как на­качен­но­го вар­ре­на. Я чувс­тво­вал на се­бе их взгля­ды, но крас­но­речи­во про­иг­но­риро­вал, кон­цен­три­ру­ясь в пос­ледний раз на Кэл’Ри­гаре:  
  
      — А ты ос­та­нешь­ся жив, — при­казал ему я, а пос­ле ушёл со сво­ей ко­ман­дой, хвос­том пос­ле­довав­шей за мной.   
  
      К то­му вре­мени, как мы прош­ли по­лови­ну пу­ти, вин­товка наг­ре­лась нас­толь­ко, что я чувс­тво­вал этот жар да­же че­рез ру­кави­цы. Час­тая сме­на тер­мо­заря­дов ещё под­держи­вала фун­кци­ональ­ность ство­ла, но я по­ёжил­ся от од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли, ка­кой толь­ко урон мне при­дёт­ся ус­тра­нять на «Нор­мандии». Ору­жия со­рат­ни­ков на­ходи­лись в не ме­нее «луч­шем» сос­то­янии. Джей­коб прак­ти­чес­ки выб­ро­сил свой пис­то­лет. И что са­мое худ­шее: при­кон­чить ге­та за­нима­ет го­раз­до боль­ше вре­мени и средств, чем ус­тра­нение ор­га­ника. Факт, ко­торый я поз­нал па­ру лет на­зад. Джей­коб с Ка­суми яв­но не ожи­дали, что всё бу­дет так слож­но.  
  
      Гет не пе­рес­та­нет дви­гать­ся, ес­ли ему по­пали в но­гу. Они не чувс­тву­ют бо­ли. От пу­ли в ко­лене жес­тянка не ста­нет да­же хро­мать, по­куда ты не удо­сужишь­ся отс­тре­лить ко­неч­ность пол­ностью. А выс­трел на смерть бе­сил лишь силь­ней, как сей­час, ког­да пред­по­ложи­тель­но не­фун­кци­они­ру­ющий гет сжал свои паль­цы вок­руг ло­дыж­ки Ка­суми, по­тянув де­вуш­ку на се­бя.   
  
      К счастью, мы с Джей­ко­бом вов­ре­мя от­клю­чили (и уже нав­сегда) эту кон­сер­вную бан­ку, преж­де чем Го­то ока­залась серь­ёз­но ра­нена, но те­перь во­ров­ка дви­галась за­мет­но мед­ленней. Дол­жен ли был я рас­толко­вать им, как бо­роть­ся с эти­ми тва­рями? Но раз­ве и так не оче­вид­но? Не пом­ню, что­бы Ше­пард про­води­ла крат­кий инс­трук­таж в мои го­ды. Мы ус­ко­рен­но учи­лись в бою. Но сей­час это ощу­ща­ет­ся со­вер­шенно по-ино­му. Те­перь, ког­да я в от­ве­те за них. И я знал, как ко­ман­до­вать, де­лал это уже рань­ше, но всё те­перь ка­жет­ся та­ким рас­син­хро­низи­рован­ным пос­ле...   
  
      — Слад­ких снов!   
  
      Буд­ничное выс­ка­зыва­ние Ми­ран­ды вер­ну­ло ме­ня к ещё од­но­му про­рыву че­рез груп­пу ге­тов. Это ус­по­ка­ива­ет: по фак­ту, знать, что нес­мотря на то, что жен­щи­ну оче­вид­но что-то гло­жет, ра­зумом она вся в иг­ре. Да­же ес­ли я нет. По су­ти, так мож­но ска­зать и о дру­гих в ко­ман­де се­год­ня. Что-то не так, и на­чалось оно с Го­ризон­та. Ин­те­рес­но, ста­ла ли встре­ча с кол­лекци­оне­рами про­буж­да­ющим звон­ком для каж­до­го? Что всё это прав­да и не­веро­ят­но опас­но?   
  
       _Ос­та­новись, ты здесь ра­ди Та­ли._ Ква­ри­ан­ское имя ста­ло ман­трой, вер­тясь в го­лове, ког­да я бе­жал впе­рёд. Крат­кий взгляд на­зад по­казал, что ге­ты пы­тались за на­ми уг­нать­ся, но всту­пили в схват­ку с под­сте­рега­ющим их арь­ер­гардом.   
  
      Я спус­тил, по­жалуй, це­лую обой­му в бли­жай­ше­го ге­та, схва­тил его ав­то­мат, вы­рывая из рук. А по­том за­мах­нулся пря­мой ле­вой, от­то­пырив боль­шой па­лец, ак­ти­вируя пе­рег­рузку. Ан­дро­ид ску­кожил­ся и рух­нул на­земь, не­боль­шое ко­личес­тво гид­равли­чес­кой жид­кости, вып­леснув­шись, по­пала мне на бо­тин­ки, мо­мен­таль­но ис­па­рив­шись под воз­дей­стви­ем жа­ры.  
  
      Эта бит­ва за­кон­чи­лась че­рез пол­ча­са. Две­над­цать ми­нут на то, что­бы доб­рать­ся до выс­ту­па, две — пе­рег­ру­зить щит Ко­лос­са, че­тыре — нах­рен снес­ти за­щиту, и ос­тавши­еся две­над­цать — за­чис­тить ос­тавши­еся мел­кие груп­пы ге­тов, не­щад­но за­жав тех с двух сто­рон. Мне по­надо­билась ми­нута, что­бы до­бежать к две­ри, что из­нутри ох­ра­няли Та­ли. Ос­таль­ные за­ковы­ляли сле­дом.  
  
      Ше­пард взгля­нула на ме­ня, ког­да приб­ли­зилась к две­ри.   
  
      — Та­ли? Ты здесь? — воз­зва­ла она, на­жимая на за­пер­тый ме­ханизм, по­ка тот не пис­кнул, но всё так же ос­тался зак­рыт.  
  
      — Ше­пард? Те­бе уда­лось прий­ти! Я от­крою дверь, — пос­ле­довал приг­лу­шен­ный че­рез ме­талл го­лос ква­ри­ан­ки.   
  
      Створ­ки разъ­еха­лись, от­кры­вая вид на ком­на­ту, пок­ры­тую мра­ком, но кое-где оза­ря­емую сла­бым све­том элек­трон­ных мо­нито­ров. Де­вуш­ка сде­лала шаг навс­тре­чу, а Ше­пард, пе­рес­ту­пив че­рез по­рог, там и ос­та­лась, соб­лю­дая дис­танцию и с опас­кой ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам.   
  
      — Гар­рус, — с теп­лом в го­лосе про­из­несла Та­ли.  
  
      — Рад, что с то­бой всё в по­ряд­ке. — Я об­нял её, хо­тя по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя слег­ка не­лов­ко, но ус­по­ко­ил­ся, ког­да иноп­ла­нетян­ка об­ня­ла в от­вет. Мы бы­ли ста­рыми друзь­ями. Нем­но­гое из­ме­нилось. На­де­юсь.  
  
      — Мог­ло быть и ху­же, — от­ве­тила она. — Но не толь­ко те­бе я бла­годар­на. Ше­пард?   
  
      Ком­мандер обер­ну­лась, единс­твен­ная, кто не уб­рал заб­ра­ло, вой­дя в по­меще­ние. Она пну­ла плат­форму ге­та.   
  
      — Что здесь про­изош­ло?   
  
      — Ад­ми­ралы пос­чи­тали важ­ным ис­сле­дова­ния этой звез­ды. Зна­ли же, что де­ло дрянь, но... Пред­по­лага­лось, что это то­го сто­ит, — по­яс­ни­ла Та­ли. Её го­лос зву­чал на­тяну­тым, дро­жащим от го­ря, но она не от­ве­ла взгля­да или же по­вер­ну­ла го­лову, что яв­ля­ет­ся обыч­ным по­каза­телем сты­да. И опять же, для ква­ри­ан­цев лег­че скрыть свои чувс­тва, ес­ли не хо­тят, что­бы о них уз­на­ли. В ос­новном мас­ки при­шель­цев де­лали боль­шую часть по­годы. — Я ра­да, что ты по­яви­лась тог­да, ког­да ока­залась нуж­ной. От­ку­да ты уз­на­ла, что мне нуж­на по­мощь?   
  
      — Я не зна­ла, — приз­на­лась Ше­пард. — Хо­тела сно­ва поп­ро­сить те­бя при­со­еди­нить­ся ко мне. А твоё спа­сение ока­залось счас­тли­вым до­пол­не­ни­ем.   
  
      — Да, — сог­ла­силась ква­ри­ан­ка, по­ложив ру­ки на бёд­ра.   
  
      — Да? — пе­рес­про­сила Ше­пард.   
  
      — Я при­со­еди­нюсь к те­бе. Я уже за­вер­ши­ла за­дание и те­перь эти бош’те­ты-ад­ми­ралы мо­гут ид­ти к чёр­ту. В ко­ман­де бы­ли мои друзья, — го­рева­ла Та­ли, оки­дывая взгля­дом те­ла ква­ри­ан­цев, рас­ки­дан­ные по ком­на­те. — Где Кэл’Ри­гар? Он...   
  
      — Он жив, — под­твер­дил я. — Мы ос­та­вили его с Ми­ран­дой.   
  
      — С кем? — пе­рес­про­сила иноп­ла­нетян­ка, обо­рачи­ва­ясь к Ше­пард.   
  
      — С мо­им стар­по­мом. Ты встре­чалась с ней на Пу­ти Сво­боды, — по­яс­ни­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      Сор­вавшись с мес­та, Та­ли схва­тила свой дро­бовик, и рва­нула к две­ри рань­ше, чем я дваж­ды по­думал и пе­реду­мал о мыс­ли ос­та­новить её.   
  
      — Ты име­ешь в ви­ду жен­щи­ну, пы­тав­шу­юся по­хитить боль­но­го ква­ри­ан­ца? Ты сов­сем из ума вы­жила? — зак­ри­чала Та­ли.   
  
      Я по­бежал за ней.   
  
      — Рас­слабь­ся, Ми­ран­да заш­то­пала ему кос­тюм. Он в по­ряд­ке.  
  
      — Прос­ти уж, ес­ли я не до­веряю ка­кой-то цер­бе­ров­ской...   
  
      Та­ли за­мол­ча­ла при ви­де Кэл’Ри­гара, об­ло­котив­ше­гося о Ми­ран­ду для под­дер­жки, и они, ед­ва пе­реби­рая но­гами, дви­гались к нам. Их оку­тывал за­щит­ный барь­ер стар­по­ма, за­щищая от ра­ди­ации. Мор­дин так­же шёл ря­дыш­ком, счас­тли­во та­рато­ря.   
  
      — Вы оши­ба­етесь, — про­из­несла опе­ратив­ни­ца, смот­ря се­бе под но­ги. — Этот вид ген­ной те­рапии уже тес­ти­ровал­ся. И ока­зал­ся бе­зус­пешным.   
  
      — Не бы­ло ме­ня. Ин­те­рес­ные пос­ледс­твия, ес­ли до­каза­ны, — пос­по­рил Мор­дин. — Про­вал не ле­тален. Поп­росту... не­удо­бен.   
  
      — Не дос­та­точ­но ин­те­ресен, что­бы поз­во­лить вам оп­ро­бовать это на од­ном из чле­нов эки­пажа, Мор­дин, — воз­ра­зила Ло­усон. — И ес­ли вы пла­ниро­вали мо­дифи­циро­вать ге­нотип Ше­пард, я бы это уже сде­лала, ког­да док­тор У­ил­сон пред­ла­гал та­кое два го­да на­зад. Не ви­жу, что­бы он до сих пор прис­та­вал ко мне с этим.   
  
      — Док­тор У­ил­сон был ва­шим кол­ле­гой на стан­ции «Ла­зарь»? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Со­лус.   
  
      — Да, и я прис­тре­лила его. — В от­вет са­лари­анец нах­му­рил­ся, а я по­давил улыб­ку.   
  
      — Ше­пард сей­час всех бе­рет без раз­бо­ру? — про­ком­менти­рова­ла Та­ли, наб­лю­дая за Мор­ди­ном.   
  
      Я прыс­нул.   
  
      — Что же, она при­лете­ла, что­бы заб­рать те­бя. Так что же это го­ворит те­бе? А­уч! — вос­клик­нул я, по­тирая рёб­ра, в ко­торые де­вуш­ка за­еха­ла мне лок­тём. Да и не то, что бы­ло это дей­стви­тель­но боль­но, че­рез мою-то ис­прав­ленную бро­ню.   
  
      — Кэл! — вскрик­ну­ла Та­ли, по­бежав навс­тре­чу трём, как толь­ко те заш­ли в тень. С ед­ким взгля­дом, она ос­во­боди­ла Ми­ран­ду от но­ши, и офи­цер «Цер­бе­ра», с яв­ным рав­но­души­ем отош­ла к Ше­пард, наб­лю­дав­шей за сце­ной со сво­его мес­та в двер­ном про­ёме.   
  
      — Ну, — про­из­нёс я, по­дой­дя к Ше­пард и да­вая Та­ли дос­та­точ­но мес­та, что­бы по­мочь Кэл’Ри­гару вой­ти. — Мы наш­ли её.   
  
      — Ага, — сог­ла­силась Ше­пард бе­зэмо­ци­ональ­но.  
  
      Я тол­кнул её пле­чом.   
  
      — Та­ли ра­да те­бя ви­деть.   
  
      — Ду­ма­ешь? — не­оп­ре­делён­но про­гуде­ла Ше­пард. Ме­ня бес­по­ко­ило то, что я всё так же не ви­дел её ли­ца, хоть и сно­ва по­вер­нулся к ней.   
  
      — Нет, Гар­рус, — прер­ва­ла ме­ня Ше­пард преж­де, чем я ус­пел что-ли­бо ска­зать, — да­вай прос­то вер­нёмся на ко­рабль.   
  
**Ми­ран­да**  
  
      Приг­лу­шен­ный рёв тол­пы в сто­ловой встре­тил ме­ня, как толь­ко я выш­ла из лиф­та. Ос­мотрев зал, я за­мети­ла рас­по­ложе­ние на­шего но­вого ква­ри­ан­ско­го до­пол­не­ния ря­дом с Гар­ру­сом за сто­ликом. И кив­ну­ла. Это впол­не ожи­да­емо.   
  
      Прой­дя к при­лав­ку на кух­не, я хо­тела зах­ва­тить ужин и сбе­жать к се­бе в ка­бинет. Нуж­но ещё сде­лать от­чё­ты по Хес­тро­ме, а не­дав­ние со­бытия нав­ряд ли мо­гут пос­по­собс­тво­вать на­писать их. Ил­ли­ум: вот, от че­го мне по­могут за­быть­ся док­ла­ды. Да я да­же на­цара­паю от­чёт вмес­то Ше­пард, лишь бы не ввя­зывать­ся в буд­ничную ссо­ру.   
  
      — Чир­ли­дер­ша, — ок­ликну­ла Джек, ша­гая за мной.   
  
      — Че­го ты хо­чешь, Джек? — спра­шиваю, не скры­вая раз­дра­жения, но де­вуш­ка прес­ле­дова­ла ме­ня пря­мо до боль­ших про­тив­ней с едой.  
  
      — Мне кое-что нуж­но, — за­яви­ла она, на что я рез­ко обер­ну­лась к ней. Би­отик сто­яла слиш­ком близ­ко, из-за че­го я за­дела её ру­ку, всё так же не прик­ры­тую тканью, по­тому как де­вуш­ка на­от­рез от­ка­зыва­лась на­девать но­вую одеж­ду. Джек на­супи­лась.   
  
      — Так, зна­чит, ты ре­шила со­дей­ство­вать.   
  
      — Ты же зна­ешь, что не смо­жешь най­ти ни­кого луч­ше ме­ня, — про­из­несла она, пе­рене­ся вес на пят­ки, как скрес­ти­ла на гру­ди ру­ки. Всё её те­ло ка­залось оку­тан­ным энер­ги­ей. — И ни за что не поз­во­лю ка­кой-то цер­бе­ров­ской шлю­хе ука­зывать, что я мо­гу де­лать, а что — нет.   
  
      Её сло­ва лег­ко иг­но­риро­вать. Ос­кор­бле­ния от неё су­щий пус­тяк. Так что быс­тро про­хожу ми­мо, на­пол­няя та­рел­ку и от­хо­дя в сто­рону, что­бы на­пол­нить ста­кан во­дой.   
  
      — Так те­бе что-то нуж­но? — за­дала я воп­рос, сме­ряя её взгля­дом. — Хо­тя дол­жна приз­нать­ся: я удив­ле­на, что ты про­сишь ме­ня.   
  
      — Я пы­талась поп­ро­сить Ше­пард. Но та ска­зала, что мне нуж­но об­ра­тить­ся к сво­ему ли­деру, — с през­ре­ни­ем по­яс­ни­ла Джек. Она взгля­нула че­рез пле­чо, и я по­няла, что де­вуш­ка смот­рит на ком­мандер, си­дев­шую за сто­ликом ря­дом с Гар­ру­сом.  
  
      — Лад­но. Я слу­шаю, — сог­ла­силась я, удер­жи­вая под­нос од­ной ру­кой, как вто­рую по­ложи­ла на бед­ро.  
  
      Она дос­та­ла да­тапад, чуть взмах­нув ним в воз­ду­хе.   
  
      — Я хо­чу по­ехать в ком­плекс, где ме­ня удер­жи­вали. И взор­вать все там к ебе­ням.   
  
      Я мор­гну­ла.   
  
      — Ты зап­ра­шива­ешь за­дей­ство­вать на­ши ре­сур­сы, что­бы ку­пить бом­бу и по­дор­вать цер­бе­ров­ское уч­режде­ние? — под­твер­ди­ла я, ед­ва ли не иро­низи­руя.   
  
      — Чёрт, — про­рыча­ла Джек. — Го­вори­ла же Ше­пард, что так и бу­дет.   
  
      — Что же, не хо­телось бы расс­тра­ивать те­бя.   
  
      Она вих­рем про­нес­лась ря­дом, за­дев при ходь­бе при­лавок, и я креп­ко стис­ну­ла зу­бы. Уви­дев сво­бод­ное мес­то ря­дом с Ше­пард, я за­меш­ка­лась, соб­лазнён­ная при­нять учас­тие в том, что мож­но бы­ло бы рас­це­нивать как сбор ин­форма­ции о ко­ман­де, ра­дос­тный нас­трой ко­торой яв­но был обус­ловлен «прос­той во­дой», раз­ли­той в ста­канах. Прой­дя ми­мо, За­ид хо­тел бы­ло за­нять сво­бод­ное мес­то, но взгляд Ше­пард от­пра­вил его бо­роз­дить в дру­гом нап­равле­нии и при­со­еди­нить­ся к ве­село гал­дя­щей тол­пе, на­чав­шей раз­растать­ся вок­руг Грюн­та с Джей­ко­бом, бо­рющих­ся на ру­ках за со­сед­ним сто­ликом. Ру­ка Тей­ло­ра бы­ла обёр­ну­та би­оти­кой для рав­но­цен­ности сил.  
  
      Я ре­шила не при­со­еди­нять­ся. Ра­бочий ужин бу­дет на­ибо­лее вы­год­ным, и мне дей­стви­тель­но мно­го че­го нуж­но вы­пол­нить. Нап­ри­мер, под­го­товить­ся к зав­траш­ней встре­чи с кон­так­тным ли­цом, знав­шим о сес­тре. От это­го жи­вот пре­датель­ски скру­тило.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да.  
  
      Я по­вер­ну­лась на стро­гий ок­лик, да­бы уви­деть, как Ше­пард кив­ну­ла мне на мес­то, хра­нив­шее ря­дом с со­бой. Я ог­ля­нулась на свою от­кры­тую дверь, раз­ду­мывая над оп­равда­ни­ями, но ког­да вновь пос­мотре­ла на ком­мандер, та уже нах­му­рилась. Так что, со вздо­хом, са­жусь ря­дом, хо­тя вос­поль­зо­валась мо­мен­том, ког­да ру­ки ос­во­боди­лись, что­бы сде­лать по­мет­ку о до­бав­ле­нии в рас­пи­сание по­ез­дку на Пра­гию в бли­жай­шие не­дели. Джек мо­жет и за­ноза, но Ше­пард кон­крет­но пек­лась о том, что­бы все бы­ли сос­ре­дото­чен­ны­ми. Ес­ли под­рыв зда­ния по­может за­во­евать приз­на­тель­ность Джек, что же... В том заб­ро­шен­ном со­ору­жении на­вер­ня­ка есть ули­ки, ко­торые всё рав­но нуж­но взор­вать. На­шей груп­пе по за­чис­тке я до­веряю лишь до по­яв­ле­ния та­ких вот мо­мен­тов.   
  
      — С че­го всё это? — спро­сила она, ки­вая на Джек, за­менив­шую Джей­ко­ба в ар­мрес­линге вви­ду его про­иг­ры­ша кро­гану. Та­ли сме­рила ме­ня взгля­дом, лю­минес­цен­тные гла­за су­зились за тем­ным по­ликар­бо­натом, хо­тя Гар­рус уже ис­чез из-за сто­ла, сбе­жав ещё нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад.   
  
      — Джек зап­ра­шива­ла о по­ез­дке на Пра­гию, — от­ве­тила, про­буя на вкус пи­щу.   
  
      — Су­дя по её вор­ча­нию, ты от­ка­зала ей, — под­ме­тила Ше­пард, сгри­мас­ни­чав и, без сом­не­ний, ду­мая как бы из­ме­нить это ре­шение. Это зас­та­вило ме­ня за­думать­ся, по­чему она во­об­ще прис­ла­ла ко мне Джек.   
  
      — Да, — под­твер­ди­ла я. — Но так­же до­бави­ла это в рас­пи­сание че­рез па­ру не­дель от се­год­няшне­го дня.   
  
      Ше­пард не сво­дила с ме­ня взгля­да, и я прит­во­рялась, что не за­мети­ла, про­дол­жая свою тра­пезу. Ру­перт сот­во­рил неч­то фан­тасти­чес­кое с кар­тошкой се­год­ня. По­доз­ре­ваю, что это свя­зан­но с ужа­са­ющим ко­личес­твом плав­ле­ного сы­ра, так что я ре­шаю не есть всё.   
  
      — Это бы­ло бы нам­но­го боль­ней, ес­ли бы ты сра­зу ска­зала ей «да»? — Ше­пард сно­ва нах­му­рилась.   
  
      — Воз­можно, — от­махну­лась от неё я. — Она мог­ла сто­ять на сво­ём, поп­ро­сив бо­лее веж­ли­во.   
  
      — Ка­кая рос­кошь, да ещё и от те­бя, — про­ком­менти­рова­ла ква­ри­ан­ка. — Не при­поми­наю, что­бы ты веж­ли­во про­сила за Ви­тора, — я за­мер­ла, при­кос­нувшись гу­бами к ка­ём­ке чаш­ки, но пос­та­вила её об­ратно на стол, так и не при­губив во­ды.  
  
      — Та­ли, я ве­рю, что мы на­чали не с той но­ги. Я бы­ла... оп­ро­мет­чи­вой на Пу­ти Сво­боды. И хо­тела бы из­ви­нить­ся, — приз­на­лась я, на­пол­няя го­лос лож­ной ис­крен­ностью. Воз­можно пуб­личное из­ви­нение смо­жет ус­ко­рить при­мире­ние меж­ду на­ми.   
  
       _Ви­димо, не по­лучи­лось._  
  
      — Та­ли’Зо­ра для те­бя. Или Та­ли’Зо­ра вас Ни­ма нар Райя, ес­ли чувс­тву­ешь фор­маль­ность, — бук­валь­но вып­лесну­ла Та­ли. — Толь­ко друзь­ям мож­но на­зывать ме­ня по име­ни. Моё до­верие не так-то прос­то за­во­евать, как Ше­пард.   
  
      Я с удив­ле­ни­ем пос­мотре­ла на ком­мандер. Ис­хо­дя из слов ква­ри­ан­ки, меж­ду ни­ми уже бы­ла дис­ску­сия по это­му по­воду. Ше­пард взгля­дом не от­ве­тила, но за­дела моё ко­лено сво­им, за­дер­жавшись на се­кун­ду, преж­де чем уб­рать его.   
  
      — Та­ли, я про­шу те­бя до­верить­ся мне в этом, — пре­дос­те­рег­ла Ше­пард. Это они обо мне? Или о «Цер­бе­ре» во­об­ще?   
  
      Та­ли из­да­ла тяж­кий вздох.   
  
      — Мне ну­жен до­пуск в ин­же­нер­ную, — за­яви­ла она. Это не бы­ло по­хоже на ус­тупку в от­вет на сло­ва Ше­пард, но точ­но под­ра­зуме­вало её.  
  
      — Поп­ро­шу на­ших ин­же­неров, Ке­на с Габ­ри­эл­лой, что­бы по­забо­тились о вас, — внес­ла свой вклад я. — Они прос­ка­ниру­ют ваш инс­тру­мен­трон, снаб­див ав­то­риза­ци­ей.   
  
      Кив­нув, ква­ри­ан­ка под­ня­лась со сто­ла и, взяв с со­бой свой крас­ный под­нос, ко­торый по­том сбро­сила в ра­кови­ну, дви­нулась к глав­ной ба­тарее.   
  
      — Она ведь по­нима­ет, что Ин­же­нер­ная на па­лубе че­тыре? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась я у Ше­пард.   
  
      Та кив­ну­ла, а её ко­лен­ка сно­ва при­жалась к мо­ей, и на этот раз ос­та­лось. Ко­жа бук­валь­но го­рела на мес­те кон­такта, и это при­кос­но­вение пол­ностью зав­ла­дело мо­им вни­мани­ем. Ког­да я сно­ва пе­реве­ла взгляд, Ше­пард уже прис­таль­но наб­лю­дала за мной, и ма­лая улыб­ка иг­ра­ла на угол­ках её губ.  
  
       _Да­же не смей крас­неть, Ми­ран­да Ло­усон._  
  
      — Она, на­вер­ное, пош­ла по­бол­тать с Гар­ру­сом. Пре­иму­щес­твен­но обо мне, — про­ин­форми­рова­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      — А я ду­мала вы бу­дете ра­ды, по­явись она здесь, — приз­на­ла я. В дей­стви­тель­нос­ти, Ше­пард про­вела нес­коль­ко ча­сов, ду­ясь в сво­ей ка­юте. Или я прос­то так по­няла, ис­хо­дя из ра­пор­та СУ­ЗИ, ког­да по­ин­те­ресо­валась о том, чем же за­нима­лась Ше­пард. Хо­тя, по­хоже, ком­мандер наш­ла-та­ки вре­мя по­гово­рить с Та­ли.   
  
      — Я об­ра­дова­лась. То есть, я и сей­час ра­да. У нас прос­то... — жен­щи­на серь­ёз­но взгля­нула на ме­ня, — воз­никло па­ру раз­ногла­сий.   
  
      Её тон яс­но дал по­нять, что Ше­пард не бу­дет вда­вать­ся в де­тали, так что я сог­ласно кив­ну­ла.   
  
      — Мно­го ещё че­го нуж­но сде­лать, — про­из­несла я, за­кан­чи­вая раз­го­вор и под­ни­ма­ясь со сво­его мес­та. Но Ше­пард схва­тила ме­ня за за­пястье. Нек­репко, что­бы я без тру­да смог­ла выр­вать­ся.  
  
      — Ос­тань­ся. — Сер­дце сде­лало ма­лень­кий куль­бит в гру­ди, ког­да я пос­мотре­ла на неё та­кую, с та­ким чес­тным взгля­дом. — Де­ло мо­жет по­дож­дать.   
  
      Я уб­ра­ла её ру­ку с кис­ти, ос­то­рож­но от­тя­нув паль­цы сво­ими.   
  
      — Не мо­гу. Это моя ра­бота, — от­ве­тила я, на­вер­ное хо­лод­ней, чем пла­ниро­вала.  
  
      — Это не обя­затель­но, — ти­хо до­бави­ла она, ко­жа вок­руг её глаз на­тяну­лась.  
  
      Ше­пард яв­но не до кон­ца осоз­на­ет, что го­ворит. Бро­сить «Цер­бер»? За­быть боль­ше де­сяти лет жиз­ни, зат­ра­чен­ных на эту ра­боту, как буд­то бы это ни­чего не зна­чит, не го­воря уже о за­щите от от­ца, с лёг­костью пре­дос­тавлен­ной Приз­ра­ком. И всё, что мне тре­бова­лось, это ра­ботать на не­го, да­же ес­ли это бы­ло ра­ботой, из-за ко­торой я не­годо­вала. Он дал мне цель, ре­сур­сы и за­дачи, ко­торые я не сы­щу в лю­бом дру­гом мес­те. И, что бо­лее глав­ное — моя сес­тра на­ходи­лась в бе­зопас­ности, пос­ле столь­ких лет.   
  
      Вмес­то от­ве­та я тя­жело вздох­ну­ла, но усе­лась на­зад ря­дом с ней, хо­тя теп­ла в её гла­зах вне­зап­но по­каза­лось че­рес­чур мно­го. По­хот­ли­вые мыс­ли и ма­лый тре­пет тос­ки бы­ли хо­роши, ког­да на­ходи­лись сок­ры­ты под зна­ни­ем то­го, что Ше­пард нап­ле­вать на ме­ня и что она ни­ког­да да­же не по­дума­ет обо мне. Но это? Я взгля­нула на то, как ко­лено Ше­пард сно­ва прис­ло­нилось к мо­ему.   
  
      — Ду­маю, я смо­гу уде­лить вам ми­нуты две, ком­мандер.


	18. «Паршивая овца»

**Лиара**  
  
      — Лиара. — Голос Никсерис раздался раньше, чем девушка подошла к дверному проёму. Я подняла руку, останавливая её, и, прежде чем взглянуть на девушку, допечатала сообщение.  
  
      — Ты просила сообщить, если коммандер Шепард прибудет на Иллиум, — продолжила азари, — «Нормандия» запросила разрешение на состыковку с Нос Астрой.  
  
      Я мигом отключила консоль, в груди защемило от одной мысли о будущей встрече, равно как и дальнейшем разговоре.  
  
      — Спасибо, Никсерис. Извести службу управления движением, что сборы с «Нормандии» можно записать на мой счёт. Я скоро уйду, — приказала я и очистила рабочий стол, распределив все вещи по ящикам.  
  
      — Ты собираешься в доки?  
  
      — Я всего лишь рано закрываюсь. — Я смерила её взглядом. Временами Никсерис слишком сильно суёт свой нос в мои дела, но всё ещё остаётся отменной ассистенткой.  
  
      — У меня есть ещё одна папка с информацией о Наблюдателе. Хочешь взглянуть, прежде чем уйдёшь? — предложила Никсерис.  
  
      В искушении, я посмотрела на датапад в её руках. Охота за информацией на Серого Посредника стала в каком-то роде подобна наркотику. Кайф от того, что я приблизилась на расстояние в дюйм к нему был ошеломительным, но то чувство, когда мне вынужденно пришлось отступить… Я покачала головой своему секретарю.  
  
      — Я уверена, что ты уже выделила всё самое важное для меня. Пришли мне это на инструментрон. Используй защищённый канал.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Я промчалась мимо неё, на ходу расправляя юбку. По крайней мере порт находился под боком, хотя это давало меньше времени упорядочить свои мысли. Мыслями, копошащимися в голове подобно муравьям. Будничный гомон от лавок торговцев рядом с офисом теперь казался раздражающим, а снующие мимо прохожие только накаляли обстановку. Один хороший биотический толчок расчистил бы мне путь, но я не посмела.  
  
      — Ах, доктор Т’Сони! Рада снова видеть вас, — обратилась ко мне сидевшая за столиком неподалеку Джанна Паразини, играясь со своим напитком.  
  
      — Мисс Паразини, — поприветствовала я. — Думаю, это не удивительно — увидеть вас снова.  
  
      Проследив за её взглядом, я поняла, что она наблюдает за управляющей лавкой азари в паре шагов от бара «Вечность». Отпив из стакана, она улыбнулась мне, пригласив присоединиться за стол.  
  
      — Составите мне компанию? — поинтересовалась она.  
  
      Я покачала головой, улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
      — Наверное, не в этот раз. Вам нужно самой разбираться со своими делами, — отказалась я, поджав губы.  
  
      В первую неделю своего приезда на Иллиум эта женщина умудрилась меня обмануть — играя на наших старых совместных делах на Новерии, она заставила меня помочь убрать её конкурента. Я не особо-то и вникала в дело; Паразини просто делала свою работу. Тем не менее, я горжусь тем, что теперь я уже не та наивная девчонка, которой была еще в нашу первую встречу. И мне реально нужно уйти.  
  
      — Жаль. Но я уверена, что ещё увижу вас, — ответила она, махая рукой на прощанье, продолжив наблюдение за другой азари.  
  
      Порт прямо впереди. Свернув за угол, я помахала рукой портовой администрации, находившейся за своими огромными стойками, когда прошла мимо. Ещё пара футов, и… наконец-то. Шепард стояла чуть дальше по дороге, окружённая целой сворой разнообразных личностей. Некоторых я узнала из своих источников: обожающая насилие биотик Джек, юный кроган, имя которого мне ещё предстоит узнать, седой наёмник и доктор Мордин Солус. Миранду с Джейкобом я уже знала. Я улыбнулась Гаррусу, стоявшему рядом с Шепард, почти что соприкасаясь плечами с Тали, хотя ума ни приложу, как они сумели заполучить её на _«Нормандию»_.  
  
      Меня Шепард всё ещё не заметила, на её лице играло замешательство; она разговаривала с стыковочным дежурным. Её новоприобретённые темно-каштановые волосы собраны в конский хвост, хотя непокорные волоски видно даже с этого расстояния, на что я словила себя, что улыбаюсь. Приятно видеть, что некоторые вещи не меняются. Взгляд девушки поднялся, зелень глаз встретилась с моими, и мои шаги замедлились. Я наконец приблизилась к ним.  
  
      — Команда, у вас есть час времени, но не уходите далеко. У нас ещё запланированы дела на сегодня. СУЗИ должна была загрузить всем карту местности на омни-устройства, так что встретимся на стоянке такси. Свободны, — отдала приказ Шепард. Её экипаж стал разбредаться кто куда, но Гаррус с Тали остались. Миранда тоже собиралась уйти, от одного только вида этой женщины всё внутри похолодело, хотя она даже не соизволила встретиться со мной взглядом.  
  
      — Постой-ка, Миранда? А ты куда? — окликнула Шепард. — Я думала, что мы вместе встретимся с твоим контактом.  
  
      — Я сама могу разобраться с этим, коммандер, — ответила Миранда. — Это всего лишь подготовка. К тому же, — ледяные глаза Миранды наконец-то встретились с моими, — уверена, что Лиара не рада видеть меня снова.  
  
      Брови Шепард сомкнулись на переносице, и её глаза смотрели неотрывно за уходом Лоусон, но, наконец, девушка обратила на меня внимание. Сердце в груди забухало с новой силой, наполняя колким ощущением тепла, но она смотрела на меня с нескрываемой опаской. Мне хотелось разрыдаться от того, что я увидела её снова, и разрыдаться ещё сильней, понимая, каким будет предстоящий между нами разговор. Но всё же: Шепард всё такая же прекрасная и терпеливая, и мне хотелось кинуться ей в объятия, несмотря на все те причины, по которым я удерживала нас на расстоянии.  
  
      Я позволила себе сиюминутный порыв слабости, сократив между нами расстояние, и замешкалась, когда обхватила лицо любимой руками. Девушка крепко зажмурилась; я прикоснулась своими губами к её губам, упиваясь их мягкостью, безопасностью её прикосновения. Я слилась с её разумом почти инстинктивно, мысленно подбадривая себя пробиться через бурлящий поток, что представлял собой мысли Шепард. Потребовалось несколько соединений, чтобы привыкнуть к этому чувству вхождения в воду, будоражащего кровь холодом, почти что пламенем. Но, соединившись сейчас, я утонула в противоположном. Её разум окутал меня жарой, настолько интенсивной, что нервы стали давать сбой. Огонь, такой горячий, я ощущала льдом.  
  
      Весь обмен длился едва ли пару секунд, и разум Шепард вытолкнул меня; стены, преграждающие путь, взвелись на высоты, непосильные для меня в тот же момент, когда Шепард разорвала поцелуй. У неё не было надлежащей практики, которая увеличила бы ментальный барьер, но посыл был более чем ясен. Я почувствовала закипание ярости прежде, чем наша связь полностью разрушилась, пока мои эмоции вертелись как юла от последствий. _Насколько сильно должна измениться личность, чтобы её разум ощущался иначе?_  
  
      — Прости, — извинилась я. Щеки вспыхнули даже сильней, когда Тали с Гаррусом переводили удивлённые взгляды то на Шепард, то на меня. Шепард смотрела выше меня, — _на Миранду?_ Ревность наполнила меня изнутри, но когда Шепард опустила подбородок, она чуть улыбнулась мне.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, — пробормотала она. — Я не была уверена, что снова увижу тебя.  
  
      — Ты вернулась с того света и ждёшь, что я не замечу этого? — спросила я, стараясь звучать беззаботно.  
  
      — Пока что это у тебя хорошо получается, — ответила Шепард, её улыбка приобрела горечь.  
  
      Слова застряли комом в горле от её тона, из-за чего я на мгновение потупила взгляд в землю. Мне нужно собраться с мыслями, вспомнить, что я уже не та, какой была два года назад. Теперь я сильней. Может по меркам азари я ещё юна, но я уже далеко не ребёнок. Уже нет.  
  
      — Представь себе положение, в котором я оказалась, Шепард, — ответила я холодно. — У меня теперь другая жизнь.  
  
      — Я слышала, что ты теперь информационный брокер, — голос Шепард не выдавал никакой эмоции, и я не могу точно определить хорошо это или плохо.  
  
      — Да. Немножко фантазии я и могу убедить себя, что это схоже с моими прежними исследованиями. — На это я получила некое подобие улыбки.  
  
      Я повернулась к Гаррусу с Тали, всё ещё неуклюже стоявшим за спиной Шепард.  
  
      — Как же я рада увидеть вас снова.  
  
      — Да-а и мы тоже. Слушай, мы, это, пойдём, прогуляемся. Оставим вас наедине. Наверстать упущенное, все дела, — предложил Гаррус.  
  
      Шепард закатила глаза.  
  
      — В этом совершенно нет необходимости…  
  
      — Вообще-то, — вмешалась я, смотря на Шепард, — мне нужно ещё с кое с чем разобраться, рядом с офисом слежения. Так что я совсем не против компании.  
  
      Шепард глядела на меня, колеблясь.  
  
      — Ладно. Но, Гаррус? Я бы хотела, чтобы ты начала поиски азари-юстициара, Самары, пока я разберусь с поиском Тейна Криоса. Просто постарайся успеть к общему сбору, — приказала Шепард.  
  
      — Тогда и пересечёмся. Я думаю лучше начать после расспроса офицера Дары из офиса отслеживания, — предложила я ему.  
  
      — Принято, — согласился Гаррус. Он отсалютовал Шепард, что выглядело весьма комично с его стороны, после чего удалился вместе с Тали. От меня не скрылось, что за всю беседу кварианка не проронила ни слова; за последние два года наша с ней переписка свелась к простым фразам о самочувствии. Вообще, я слишком отдалилась почти ото всех. Может, настало время возобновить это отдаление.  
  
      — У тебя действительно есть неотложные дела? — спросила Шепард, вскинув бровь. — Или это лишь отмазка, чтобы они ушли?  
  
      — Есть одно дело, — уверила я её, ведя нас на выход из космопорта.  
  
      Вместе с молчаливой Шепард мы пересекли рынок. Я указала на окна своего офиса, на что Шепард вежливо кивнула. А потом показала путь к расположившемуся всего в паре лавок от нас ночному клубу, чувствуя себя всё больше и больше гидом солдату, стоявшему рядом, что так и продолжала молчать.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — наконец задала вопрос Шепард, когда мы приблизились к первому терминалу.  
  
      — Взламываю этот терминал. Так я смогу сделать подлежащие системы уязвимыми, чтобы получить то, что мне нужно.  
  
      Шепард прищурилась.  
  
      — Вряд ли это законно.  
  
      — А то, — ответила я, извлекая кластер нужных мне данных, а после обернулась к девушке. — Я пытаюсь найти Серого Посредника. Он схватил дрелла, помогшего мне, Ферона, и я отказываюсь бросать его там.  
  
      — Помог тебе с чем? — поинтересовалась Шепард. Я замерла.  
  
      — С кое-чем важным, — произнесла я уклончиво. _Ничто так не важно, как доставка своей мёртвой возлюбленной, так ведь?_ Я двинулась ко второму в своём списке терминалу, повторяя процесс, и Шепард поплелась следом, тяжело ступая в своей молчаливой задумчивости. По крайней мере это то, к чему я привыкла в те годы.  
  
      — Откуда ты знаешь Миранду? — спросила Шепард, когда мы подошли к третьему терминалу. Моё терпение вознаградилось тем, что она первой нарушила тишину.  
  
      Я тяжело вздохнула.  
  
      — Я не знаю её. Не совсем, — частично солгала я. — Мы пересекались ранее. Мисс Лоусон умеет оставлять о себе впечатление.  
  
      — Это точно, — пробормотала Шепард. — Только не всегда хорошее.  
  
      Согласно кивнув, я направилась к четвёртому терминалу, проделывая с ним такую же быструю работу. _Отлично._ Последний терминал стоял возле офиса, но я могу разделаться с ним уже завтра, по дороге на работу. Шепард шла гуськом, на расстоянии вздоха от меня. Спиной я ощущала распространяющееся тепло от неё, полноту её присутствия настолько близко, не врезавшись в меня.  
  
      — Шепард, — выдохнула я, — мы будем разговаривать об этом?  
  
      Она потупила взгляд.  
  
      — О чём?  
  
      — Об этом. — Я указала на нас. — О нас.  
  
      — Если ты этого хочешь, — уступила она.  
  
      Я взяла её за руку.  
  
      — Я всё ещё люблю тебя, — призналась я.  
  
      — Чувствую нотки «но». Именно так ты начала наш разговор после того, как сказала что не хочешь выходить за меня замуж, — подметила Шепард, поджав губы.  
  
      — Тогда я говорила правду, — настояла я. — Как говорю и сейчас. Но теперь я не та, какой была, и не думаю, что ты осталась прежней. И я не уверена, что в будущем мы сможем быть вместе.  
  
      — У меня не было достаточно времени стать другой, — заявила Шепард. Её рот скривился в гримасе, девушка крепко стиснула зубы. — Но я не могу понять, как сильно ты смогла так измениться всего лишь за два года.  
  
      — Может ничего и не поменялось, и вот в чём проблема. Между нами, как и раньше, снова возникают те же вопросы. Я хотела вернуться к своей работе, но покинуть _«Нормандию»_ значило, что я никогда больше не увижу тебя. Ты хотела брака и детей, но я всё ещё так молода. Ты шагаешь бок о бок с опасностью. Ты умерла, — подчеркнула я. И даже не поняла, насколько сильно это повлияло на принятые мною решения, пока слова не сорвались с языка. — Мои чувства к тебе не изменились, но нас рассоединили наши же проблемы ещё задолго до первой атаки на _«Нормандию»_. Если бы одной любви было достаточно…  
  
      — Но это не так. Её недостаточно, — снова закончила за меня Шепард. Её лицо поморщилось, а веснушки растянулись с гримасой.  
  
      — Как недостаточно и для тебя, — продолжила я. — Я помню твоё лицо, когда я сказала, что не выйду за тебя.  
  
      Шепард молчала, закрыв глаза. Её дыхание стало глубже; зубы стиснулись. Я приблизилась к девушке, но та отвернулась, отступив от моих объятий.  
  
      — Прости.  
  
      — Я… Я понимаю, — произнесла она, снова посмотрев на меня. — Но почему всё равно ты не пойдёшь со мной? Мне всё ещё нужна твоя помощь.  
  
      Эмоций в её глазах оказалось достаточно, чтобы почувствовать в себе кинжал, боль от которого — прогноз её реакции на мой ответ.  
  
      — Не могу. Моя работа слишком важна…  
  
      — Да. Серый Посредник. Ферон, — прервала меня Шепард. Её слова исполнены ядом.  
  
      — Шепард, пожалуйста! Ты не можешь вот так просто заявить, что, узнай ты о том, что меня сцапали, то ничего бы не предприняла, дабы отыскать меня.  
  
      — Это не одно и то же, и ты знаешь это. Ты поставила этого дрелла выше меня, — констатировала Шепард, поморщившись.  
  
      — Это жестоко с твоей стороны — ставить меня перед выбором. — процедила я сквозь зубы.  
  
      — И бессмысленно, — ты же это хочешь сказать? Мы же обе знаем, что ты предпочтёшь, — произнесла Шепард, её голос смягчился.  
  
      Я поборола в себе желание дотянуться до неё, зная, что ей не нужно моё утешение. И всё же, я знаю, что оступилась. Шепард всегда была чрезмерно чувствительной к «выбору», особенно между людьми. Кайден или Эшли. Элис или отряд. Её мать предпочла карьеру дочери. Этими секретами и болью она делилась шепотом в постели, лежа со мной в обнимку.  
  
      — Он спас мне жизнь. — Я попыталась успокоить девушку.  
  
      Но её гнев вернулся снова.  
  
      — А я нет? — резко бросила она.  
  
      Шепард отвернулась, сжав челюсти, глубоко вздохнула через нос. Я задумалась, что бы было, возвратись мы к моменту, когда она спасла меня в тех протеанских руинах. Какой же глупой я тогда была. — Ты даже не хочешь сказать, _от чего_ он спас тебя. Почему?  
  
      — Это… — я вздохнула, решаясь, — это не моя история, чтобы рассказывать её тебе. Спроси лучше об этом Миранду Лоусон.  
  
      — Ну, я спрашиваю тебя. — Шепард упрямо мотнула головой.  
  
      — Я та, кто восстановил твоё тело, — начала я, отводя взгляд, когда выражение на лице Шепард стало опасливо нечитаемым. Я вздёрнула подбородок, дабы выглядеть сильной —психологическая защита против самых сложных недель в моей жизни. — «Цербер» попросил меня о помощи спрятать твоё тело от Серого Посредника, и тогда Ферон попал в заточение. — Я сделала паузу, прикусив губу. — В конце концов, у меня не было желания отдавать им твоё тело.  
  
      — Так почему же отдала?  
  
      Я отвернулась от неё.  
  
      — Можешь сказать мисс Лоусон «спасибо» за это. Хотя, в противном случае, ты бы не была сейчас живой, — неохотно произнесла я.  
  
      — Это объясняет, откуда ты знаешь Миранду, я догадалась. — Она обошла меня, и теперь я могла снова увидеть её лицо. — Что она сделала?  
  
      — Сперва — ничего. Я просто была самой близкой для тебя фигурой, которая могла бы взяться за дело. А потом она прознала о наших отношениях и…  
  
      — Использовала их, — предположила Шепард, хмурясь.  
  
      — Беспощадно, — подтвердила я. — Я колебалась. И, Богиня, если в итоге женщина не получила всего, чего хотела.  
  
      — Не уверена, что позволила обмануть себя, поверив, будто бы «Цербер» просто не отправился на место крушения и не отскрёб мои ошмётки от земли, — Шепард заворчала скорее на себя, чем на меня. Она взглянула на своё омни-устройство, а её угрюмость только усилилась, и она снова посмотрела мне в глаза, и она снова заглянула мне в глаза, удивившись нежности, всё еще плескавшейся в них после нашего разговора.  
  
      — Прости, что тебе пришлись пройти через всё это.  
  
      Я взглянула за неё, на стоянку такси, где уже начала собираться команда, хотя отсутствие определённого церберовского оперативника было заметно невооружённым глазом. Тем не менее, стало мучительно ясно, что наше время на исходе, и не только в прямом смысле.  
  
      — Твоя команда ждёт тебя, — сказала я ей. В ответ на эти слова в ней произошла заметная перемена: подбородок поднят, решимость в глазах и никакого намека на то, как на ней отразился разговор между нами. — Но позволь всё ещё предложить тебе свою помощь. Ты ищешь Тейна Криоса? У меня есть основания предполагать, что он взял контракт на Насану Дантиус.  
  
      — Насана? — переспросила Шепард, её голос с лёгкостью приобрёл деловой тон. — Что ж, не могу сказать, что скучала по ней. Как я могу найти его?  
  
      — Думаю, найдя саму Насану.  
  
      Шепард нахмурилась.  
  
      — Не похоже, что она пригласит меня на чай. Я такая, чтобы самой пристрелить бабу, — подчеркнула Шепард. — И это не говоря о том, что она всё такая же параноик, какой и была, а значит имеет тонну охраны. Должен же быть вариант лучше чем начинать стрельбу посреди улицы.  
  
      — Я могла бы… — прогудела я себе под нос. — Ну, я могу помочь отследить, кто нанял его.  
  
      — Это может сработать, — согласилась Шепард, её голос стал будто бы отлит из стали. — Приставлю к тебе Гарруса. Возможно, он и встретится с Тейном, когда тот придёт к своему работодателю за оплатой.  
  
      — А Насана? Позволишь убить её?  
  
      Шепард уставилась на меня. От её взгляда веяло холодом.  
  
      — Если этот парень настолько хорош, как о нём судачат, то Насана не должна стать для него проблемой. В другом случае, он стал бы для меня бесполезным. — Она пожала плечами. — И меньше что меня заботит, так это то, что случиться с Насаной.  
  
      Я молчала, ошеломлённая её чёрствостью, но решилась на ответ:  
  
      — Что же, мне понадобится моё оборудование. Я не смогу сделать всё это через инструментрон.  
  
      Хмыкнув, Шепард кивнула, но не спешила отправиться к своей команде. Стиснув зубы, она задержала на мне взгляд, её глаза заблестели, и девушка в последний раз взяла мои руки в свои.  
  
      — Лиара. То, о чём мы говорили ранее… Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не могу ждать вечно, пока ты передумаешь. Не в этот раз. Я люблю тебя, но…  
  
      Я сжала ей пальцы, договаривая за неё слова, что она уже говорила:  
  
      — Этого недостаточно.  
  
      Кивнув, Шепард махнула рукой следовать за ней, ведя нас к пункту сбора команды. Она шла так же, как я запомнила её с «Нормандии» SR -1, с такой же непоколебимой уверенностью, что не выкажет и намека, что что-то не так. Я сморгнула прочь непрошенные слезы, пытаясь изо всех сил не дать им пролиться, когда она отвернулась от меня к команде. В голове мелькала только одна мысль: _Богиня, что же я наделала?_  
  
**Гаррус**  
  
      Несмотря на все цели и намерения, Иллиум начал казаться мне небольшим отпуском. Это не те илистые планеты, по которым сразу после прибытия нужно было начинать штурмовой огонь. Нет, обладая восхитительно мягким климатом, Иллиум был напичкан барами и ночными клубами, стоящими на каждом углу. Разумеется, у нас работа, которую ещё предстоит выполнить — по графику здесь мы на четыре дня, если не меньше — но не сомневаюсь, что Шепард уже надумала организовать нам хотя бы вечер увольнительного. А то у меня уже есть планы.  
  
      Благо, что Самара спряталась не так глубоко, чтобы мы не смогли отыскать её. Одна беседа с офицером Дарой и наши предположения подтвердились — нужная нам азари находится в космопорте, разместившимся всего в паре миль на восток. Но вот, указанный порт сейчас так неудобно закрыт. По крайней мере это значит, что и юстициар никуда не денется.  
  
      До встречи с Шепард в нашем распоряжении ещё куча времени, так что мы с Тали направилась к ближайшему оружейному киоску, пока кварианка притворялась, что не следит за каждым шагом Шепард, которая прогуливалась неподалёку с Лиарой. Да я бы поставил на кон свою счастливую винтовку, что девушка выкрутила все настройки шлема на прослушку.  
  
      — Ты знал о них? — спросила Тали, указывая на Шепард с Лиарой. Азари только что взяла женщину за руку.  
  
      На это я виновато улыбнулся, и девушка стукнула меня в плечо.  
  
      — Эй! Да не знал я! — воскликнул я. — То есть, у меня были подозрения. Но долгое время я считал, что она встречается с Эшли.  
  
      — Я как всегда последняя узнаю сплетни, — надулась Тали, скрестив руки.  
  
      — Не было никаких сплетен. Просто интуиция.  
  
      — Интуиция? Знаю я, что такое интуиция. Да у меня интуиции _будет побольше_ , чем у тебя!  
  
      Я прыснул.  
  
      — Ладно. Да, больше интуиции. — И согласился.  
  
      Рядом с локтём раздалось какое-то копошение, и Миранда резко промчалась мимо, выглядя рассеянной. Она даже не заметила как врезалась в меня. Я же обеспокоено проследил за ней взглядом.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что она тебе нравится, — хмыкнула рядом со мной Тали.  
  
      — Не такая она уже и плохая, как кажется.  
  
      — Ну, она _выглядит_ так, будто бы работает на «Цербер». — Я скрыл улыбку, чувствуя веселье от её упрямства, но я ни за что не покажу девчонке этого. А то ещё раз ударит. Упрямство — вот, что у них с Шепард общего… и почему они обе так любят спорить. — Ты же знаешь, что они проникли на один из наших кораблей…  
  
      Я выставил перед ней палец, останавливая.  
  
      — Да, Тали. Ты уже рассказывала об этом уже раз пять как. И да, я считал.  
  
      — Ну, я всё ещё злюсь, — парировала она. — И Шепард — полная дура, если доверилась кому-то в этой шарашке.  
  
      Этот аргумент попал в бесконечный цикл повтора с тех пор, как мы подобрали Тали. Я не был огорчён этим необходимым… но, ладно, да, я огорчён. Не говоря уже, что вокруг них с Шепард царила какая-то напряжённая атмосфера. Женщина числилась живой едва месяца два, а Тали приписали на корабль только два дня как! Как они могли настолько пособачиться за такой короткий промежуток времени?  
  
      С грохотом, пара рук, полностью покрытых наколками, приземлились на прилавке киоска, испугав меня. Прислонившись к краю, Джек вздёрнула голову, и исследовала оружейные детали, с жадностью хватая некоторые, чтобы рассмотреть близи. Она взглянула на нас с Тали.  
  
      — Болтаем о чём-то хорошем? — поинтересовалась, с ухмылкой откидывая в сторону мод на патроны. Владелец лавки уже была готова закатить истерику.  
  
      — Лишь о том, как же тупо работать на «Цербер», — ответила Тали. — И какой Гаррус дубина, что не украл у них Шепард раньше.  
  
      Джек сузила глаза, глядя на Тали, и умолкла на пару секунд.  
  
      — А ты хороша, — произнесла она, указывая пальцем на Тали и, воспользовавшись моментом, сунула в один из карманов глушак на дробовик. Я вздохнул. — По крайней мере, хоть кто-то, вертящийся возле неё, понимает это.  
  
      — Было бы лучше, если бы до Шепард и так дошло, — ответила Тали, — Мы бы и сами справились. Существует множество организаций, готовых сотрудничать с нами, или же _другие_ способы найти деньги. К тому же, Шепард всё ещё СПЕКТР. Так что избавимся от церберовского экипажа и спетляем куда подальше.  
  
      — Что-то мне с трудом в это верится, — с издевкой заметила Джек, разбивая в пух и прах план Тали прежде, чем мне представилась возможность поспорить с кварианкой уже в _шестой_ раз. — Чирлидерша слишком глубоко вонзила в Шепард когти. И если мне придется выслушать хоть ещё одну лекцию от Шеп о «сотрудничестве с плохими людьми для благих целей», а также _командной работе_ , то я точно оторву ей голову.  
  
      С мгновение Тали смотрела на Джек, и её голова медленно повернулась ко мне:  
  
      — Что значит «Миранда вонзила свои когти в Шепард»? — тихо спросила девушка.  
  
      — Они сдружились. Я же говорил тебе, не такая уж она и плохая.  
  
      — Кретин! — Тали ударила меня в плечо. — Так и знала, что что-то было. Да что ты вообще делал? Как ты мог позволить этому случиться?  
  
      — Да ничего я не делал! — Деланно хмурясь, я стал тереть ушибленное место на руке. — В том-то и дело. — А потом улыбнулся, когда Тали скрестила руки на груди, в очередной раз хмыкнув. Джек же равнодушно рассматривала нас, и снова сунула в карман модификацию на оружие.  
  
      — Так, слыхала чего хорошего там? — поинтересовался я, мотнув головой на Шепард с Лиарой.  
  
      — Не понимаю о чём ты, — открестилась Тали.  
  
      Я прищурился.  
  
      — Ой, да перестань.  
  
      — Вы слышите? — спросила Джек. — Хочу себе такую штуку.  
  
      — Могу достать тебе такую, если хочешь, — произнесла Касуми, появляясь из воздуха рядом с нами. Я аж подскочил. — И их разговор очень сочный. Но теперь он стал скучным, так как они перескочили на работу.  
  
      — Ну конечно же ты будешь подслушивать, — проворчал я на Касуми. Но всё, что удалось разглядеть под её капюшоном, это кроткую улыбку. Я взглянул на Шепард с Лиарой, — судя по мрачному выражению лица Шеп, у них там точно серьёзный разговор.  
  
      Я повернулся в том направлении, только чтобы увидеть Грюнта, Заида и Джейкоба, уже приближающихся к точке сбора возле такси. Мордин находился не так далеко от них, полностью увлечённый разговором между азари и кроганом, декларирующего поэзию собственного сочинения. Я проверил время на инструментроне.  
  
      — Ну, сейчас самое время собираться. Нужно всех созвать.  
Со стороны Джек послышалось тихое ворчание, а Тали с Касуми уже двинулись к парковке. Я последовал за ними, но потом остановился, вытянув кредитный чип, и обернулся к продавцу лавки.  
  
      — Вот, — кинул я деньги в руки. На моих глазах Джек украла не менее как три мода на оружие, — за товар, который она забрала. — Я указал пальцем за плечо.  
  
      Продавец выглядела ошарашенной, когда я стал перечислять товар, и живо принялась распинаться в неизмеримом количестве благодарностей. Я мало вслушивался, не особо заинтересованный в потоке пылких похвал, что она перечисляла в мой адрес. Девушка, скорей всего, попросту потеряла бы работу из-за проделки Джек, и, к тому же, Шепард отдаст мне деньги. Она же та, кто ответственна за Джек.  
  
      Я присоединился к остальным одновременно с Шепард, Лиара же подошла чуть позже. Взгляд коммандер скользнул по лицам присутствующих, и подруга нахмурилась, заметив отсутствующего.  
  
      — А где Миранда? — спросила Шепард.  
  
      Я удивлённо оглянулся. Я же видел Миранду, так ведь? Мы все стали осматриваться, как болванчики, кроме Джек, которая, нахмурившись, скрестила руки на груди. Заерзав на месте, я прекрасно понимал, что я единственный из группы, проявляющий искреннее беспокойство по поводу её отсутствия. Какие бы заслуги не приписывали Лоусон, прогул не может числиться в их рядах. Шепард крепко стиснула зубы — видимо, подумала о том же.  
  
      — Ну? — потребовала она.  
  
      — Я буквально только что видел её, — заговорил я. — Клянусь, она прошла прямо возле меня.  
  
      — Наверное, она потеряла счёт времени, — предположила Шепард. К счастью, никто не указал, как маловероятно это было. — Тем временем, у меня есть для вас задания. Гаррус, ты со своей командой работаешь с Лиарой. Есть зацепка на Криоса и я хочу, чтобы ты воспользовался ею. Те штуки, в которых я не шарю. — Она пожала плечами. — Грюнт, Заид, Мордин и Джек — вы со мной. Сделаем небольшой пит-стоп на розыск Миранды, а потом двинем беседовать с Самарой. Гаррус, ты говорил, что нашёл локацию?  
  
      — Уже отправил на твой омни-инструмент, коммандер, — подтвердил я.  
  
      Кивнув, Шепард умчалась, приставленные к ней члены команды двинулись следом, а приставленные ко мне — остались. Лиара же одарила меня кроткой улыбкой.  
  
      — Только мы, — произнесла она.  
  
      — Ага, надеюсь, ты посвятишь меня в суть?  
  
      Она кивнула.  
  
      — Идём в мой офис. — Азари повела нас в коридор, ведущий на рынок, где был расположен её офис. — Отследим, кто нанял интересующего вас ассасина.  
  
      — А разве мы не должны узнать, кого этот киллер собирается убить? — поинтересовался Джейкоб.  
  
      Сгримасничав, Лиара ответила:  
  
      — Уже знаем. Цель — Насана Дантиус. Шепард решила не пытаться препятствовать покушению.  
  
      — Что? — удивился Тейлор, разинув рот.  
  
      Я смерил злым взглядом солдата, и тот мигом закрыл рот, но не перестал хмуриться.  
  
      — Так будет легче найти их после этого. Ведь этого хочет Шепард, так ведь?  
  
      — Да, — ответила Лиара.  
  
      Наблюдая за ней краем глаза, я заметил, что инопланетянка выглядит более худой и бледной, чем в прошлую нашу встречу. Может она просто устала; быть информационным посредником не самая снисходительная стезя деятельности. В жизни Т’сони слишком много охот, пяляний в экран монитора и просиживания задницы за столом на протяжении многих часов. В бытность свою, когда я ещё мог позволить себе их услуги, я тесно сотрудничал с такими типами, и все, как один, одаривали меня приветливыми улыбками с усталым взглядом.  
  
      И всё же это больше, чем ничего. Лиара выглядела так, будто бы потеряла что-то — забавное умозаключение о ком-то, чья работа основана именно на поиске. Расспрошу её об этом как-нибудь попозже, но, если честно, мы с Лиарой не особо близки. Серьёзно, единственное общее у нас — это Шепард, и сейчас я даже не уверен, так ли это.  
  
      — Мой офис вверх по лестнице, — произнесла Лиара, поднимаясь по ступенькам.  
  
      С одобрением я оглянул просторный офис. Огромные окна, сглаженные угли, минимум декора, но это скорее преднамеренно, хотя у меня было подозрение, что таким образом Лиара стремится к утилитаризму, но я ошибся. Взамен в этом месте витало ощущение пустоты. Я даже задумался, а не выглядит ли её квартира так же: классическая, но лишённая индивидуальности. Может, она и не планировала обосновываться. Что же изменилось?  
  
      — На этой консоли должны быть все нужные вам программы. Хотя, может, наш местный техногений должна стать запевалой, — с улыбкой Лиара обратилась к Тали. От меня не скрылось, как девушка, прежде чем уступить место, проверила пару вещей на компьютере и замки на ящичках стола. Т’Сони точно слишком абсорбировалась интригами Иллиума, раз не доверяет даже друзьям. Тали заняла место в кресле и выставила, приготовившись, пальцы на клавиатуре. Касуми порхнула ей за плечо, а Джейкоб уселся в сторонке, уже выглядя скучающим.  
  
      — Откуда начать, — поинтересовалась Тали. Все оглянулись на меня.  
  
      — Касуми, есть какие идеи? — спросил я. — Лиар?  
  
      — Я не мастак в розыске, — ответила Гото.  
  
      — Нужно войти в сеть, — начала Лиара, — но это будет пустой тратой времени, если не узнаем, что искать сперва.  
  
      — Тейн не относится к какой-нибудь организации. Он вольнорабочий и с ним тяжело связаться. Но должен же быть способ, иначе он бы не имел контактов. Может, у него есть посредник, — рассуждал я в голос.  
  
      — Как это вообще работает? — поинтересовалась Тали. — У него множество контрактов на разнообразных планетах. Он не будет обзаводиться каким-то барменом, чтобы узнавать информацию на заказ.  
  
      — У дрелла есть договор с ханаром. Возможно, у него всё же есть связной, — предположил я.  
  
      — Не похоже, — произнесла Лиара, мотнув головой. — Исходя из того, что я знаю о его прошлом, ему это не нужно. И типы заказов, что он берет, предположительно не возвращаются. Это контракты на одного, соло.  
  
      — Тогда мыслим в другом направлении. Если даже мы смогли нарыть информацию, то «Цербер» и подавно, — произнёс я. — Так что давайте сконцентрируемся на том, кто желает смерти Насане Дантиус.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду «помимо всех»? — вмешался Джейкоб. Я же перевёл на него не впечатлённый взгляд.  
  
      — Черти дери, — зарычал я. — Тогда попробуем по — сложному. Достань списки прибывших в стыковочном учреждении. Хотя бы за последнюю неделю.  
  
      — Думаешь, убийца только недавно приехал? Что если он уже здесь дольше? — подметила Касуми.  
  
      — Может быть. Но он не живёт здесь, так что должен же как-то приехать. И, не думаю, что ассасину его ранга для составления плана убийства потребуется больше недели. Так что будем искать в пассажирских декларациях, начиная от сегодня, — приказал я.  
  
      Тали яростно застучала по клавиатуре, останавливаясь только чтобы напечатать на сенсорном экране. Я наблюдал за движениями, за ящиками и окнами, между которыми она перескакивала, даже не пытаясь притворяться, что понимаю какую чертовщину она чудит. Взлом такого уровня мне и не снится. _Лучше дайте мне стволов да гранат побольше._ Теперь Тали стала скачивать файлы, пересылая те на датапады и передавая нам. Нам потребуется не меньше дня каждому, чтобы всё это просмотреть, так что оставлю самые старые записи на сладкое.  
  
      Поиск в этом списке имён выматывает капитально. Не сомневаюсь, что Тейн Криос сел на судно, подписавшись своим настоящим именем, но большинство списков пассажиров имели пункт расовой принадлежности. Мой датапад вмещал списки двухдневной давности, но пока что нигде не проскочило даже упоминание о дрелле. Я продолжал искать.  
  
      — Здесь удивительное количество пришвартованных кораблей работорговцев, — приметила Тали, все ещё работая за компьютером, пока остальные с головой ушли в изучение содержимого датападов. Команда разбежалась по комнате, сев в разнообразные кресла, что секретарь Лиары удосужилась приволочить.  
  
      — Работорговля легализирована на Иллиуме, — напомнил я ей, не открываясь от списка.  
  
      — Гаррус, — серьёзно обратилась Тали со своего места за столом. — Один из кораблей зарегистрирован на Далию Дантиус.  
  
      Отложив список, я поднялся.  
  
      — Это невозможно. Шепард же убила её.  
  
      — Смотри, — указала Тали, — её имя прямо напротив фрегата, именуемого _«Паршивой Овцой»_.  
  
      — Если она всё ещё жива, то не будет такой дурой, чтобы приехать на Иллиум под своим настоящим именем, так ведь? Именно её сестра наняла Шепард прикончить беднягу, — оспорил я, огибая стол, чтобы взглянуть на экран.  
  
      — Или это предупреждение, — добавила Лиара. — Возможно Далия попросту играет со своей сестрой. Хочет, чтобы та узнала, что она идёт по её следу.  
  
      — И, возможно, она же и наняла нашего славного убийцу, — дошло до меня.  
  
      — Я нашёл дрелла, — вмешался Джекоб. — Он приехал три дня назад на пассажирском крейсере. В списке числится под именем Таннор Нуара.  
  
      — Хорошо, это контактная информация по судну, да? Созвонись с капитаном и попробуй что-то разузнать. — Отдав приказ, я повернулся к Тали: — А тем временем давай взломаем почту Далии.  
  
      Спустя час с лишним, мы перелопатили многочисленные бесполезные письма, а Джейкоб, закончив свой звонок, возвратился ни с чем. Письма были удручающими сами по себе. Есть несколько, выглядящих подозрительными, и все от одного адресанта, но смысла в посланиях с гулькин нос.  
  
      — Это какой-то шифр, — любезно подсказала Лиара. Как будто я сам не вижу.  
  
      — Нужен ключ, чтобы расшифровать его.  
  
      Взглянув на сообщения в последний раз, я поднялся со стула, опираясь о подлокотники. Наматывая круги по комнате, я не замечал как сразу четверо наблюдали за мной. Должен же быть другой способ, тот, который не идёт врознь с приказом Шепард. Она говорила не идти к Насане. Это ладно; всё равно слишком опасно.  
  
      — Так, ладно. Тали, остаёшься здесь с Лиарой и продолжаешь поиски. Мысли как Далия и ищи что-то, что может стать для нас полезным. Джейкоб, Касуми — за мной, — произнёс я, идя к двери.  
  
      — Погоди-ка, а вы-то куда? — окликнула Тали.  
  
      — На корабль Далии. Надеюсь, что она там и сможет ответить на пару вопросов. Иначе мы попросту тратим время.  
  
      — Мы даже не уверены, что убийца предпримет попытку сегодня или завтра или даже послезавтра, — воспротивилась девушка.  
  
      — Да, но когда он это сделает, то исчезнет. Мы не можем пренебрегать шансом, что он ускользнёт уже сегодня.  
  
      — Мы всегда можем пойти к Насане и ожидать Тейна там, чтобы спасти её жизнь, — добавил Джейкоб, шагающий рядом со мной, как только я выскочил за двери и вниз по ступенькам.  
  
      — Насана это тип личности, которая «сперва стреляй, а потом задавай вопросы». Обещаю, когда она увидит меня, Тали или Шепард, то сразу же вызовет охрану. Чокнутая параноичка, да ещё с хорошей памятью, — заметил я. — Я уверен, что ты не хочешь вырезать гору стражников, чтобы просто поболтать?  
  
      — Что тебя заставляет думать, что у её сестры другой ход мыслей? — задал вопрос мужчина.  
  
       — Общий интерес? Не знаю. Но крайне маловероятно, что она знает меня в лицо. Меня не было на том задании с Шепард, когда они выполняли контракт. К тому же, ты пойдёшь первым. Она уж точно не знает тебя.  
  
      — Ладно. Только не пристрели меня, — заворчал Джейкоб.  
  
      — Даже не планировал, — произнёс я с улыбкой на лице.  
  
      Прибыв к _«Паршивой Овце»_ , я толкнул Джейкоба вперёд, как мы прошли мимо охранников. Я держал спину ровно, а выражение на лице — собранным. Выглядеть опасным — верный способ общаться с такими типами на равных, это я усвоил ещё на Омеге. Двое стражников, человек с азари, стояли рядом с дверью в стыковочный шлюз и моментально подняли оружия.  
  
      — Мы хотим поговорить с Далией Дантиус, — начал Джейкоб. Его голос звучал сдержанно, ни разу не дрогнув. Отлично. Азари что-то пробормотала в инструментрон, а потом, помедлив, добавила что-то ещё.  
  
      Она ухмыльнулась, делая шаг в сторону.  
  
      — Вперёд, — предложила барышня. — Пушки остаются на входе.  
  
      Подняв руки вверх, я сделал полный оборот.  
  
      — Мы не брали их с собой.  
  
      Будучи замаскированной, Касуми стояла в сторонке, загруженная двумя автоматами с пистолетом, что мы, заскочив на _«Нормандию»_ , прихватили с собой. Рискованный шаг, но, взглянув на грузовое судно, мой страх малость попустило. Вряд ли у них имеется техник, способный обнаружить Гото или нашу заначку с оружием.  
  
      Азари открыла перед нами дверь, но именно человек провёл нас на борт, показывая путь на лестничный пролёт, ведущий на верхние палубы. Он карабкался наверх без труда, ускоряясь, что оказалось трудным вызовом для моих длиннющих ног. Ступени оказались короче, чем должны, на что мышцы в моих ногах взревели уже после первых десяти.  
  
      Нас повели через очередной коридор — я уверен, что запомню дорогу — но мы встретились с таким непомерным количеством экипажа. Может, нам повезёт и большинство из них сойдут с судна, прежде чем дела станут совсем паршивыми. Ещё одни поворот привёл нас к двери, человек указал на неё взмахом оружия, и, не проронив ни слова, ушёл прочь. Я нажал кнопку дверной панели.  
  
      За столом сидела азари. Её кожа светло-фиолетового оттенка блестела в огнях флуоресцентного освещения. Перестав печатать, она взглянула на нас, прищурившись, когда мы протиснулись в дверь. Трое стражников остались стоять вдоль стен.  
  
      — Стража известила, что у меня гости. Но вы, двое, не те, кого я ожидала, — сказала азари.  
  
      — А кого же ты ждала? — поинтересовался Тейлора, взяв на себя ведущую роль, как я и просил.  
  
      — Коммандер Шепард, например. Слыхала, что она недавно приехала. На церберовском судне. — Её глаза скользнули по форме Джейкоба. — И со своим верным турианцем-телохранителем. — Она взглянула на меня.  
  
      — Так ты знаешь, кто мы, — произнеся это, я сделал шаг вперёд. — Почему позволила войти?  
  
      — Назови это любопытством, — ответила она. — Чего вы хотите?  
  
      — Ты Далия? — спросил я.  
  
      Она улыбнулась, но покачала головой.  
  
      Я использовала это имя, чтобы подшутить над сестрой. Я другая Дантиус, Вария. Моя младшая сестра оставила всё своё имущество мне, включая этот корабль. — Она окинула взглядом каюту. — Не помешало бы, конечно же, сделать ремонт. Далия не особо понимала как распоряжаться деньгами, что не помешало ей руководить собственным бизнесом.  
  
      — Так значит, вы с Насаной не близки, — подвёл я итоги.  
  
      — И что заставило тебя думать так? — поинтересовалась Вария. Ей улыбка обернулась оскалом.  
  
      — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы помешать твоим планам. Нам нужно встретиться с Тейном Криосом, — заверил её я.  
  
      Отклонившись на спинку стула, она скрестила руки на груди. А затем, отпустила охранников движение глаз, как указала взглядом на стулья перед столом. Её улыбка пугает.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Ваша замаскированная подруга также может занять место, если пожелает, — предложила Вария.  
  
      — Быть такого не может, чтобы ты увидела меня, — произнесла Касуми, сняв маскировку.  
  
      — Тактическая маскировка выдаёт себя «сказочным» мельтешением в воздухе, если присмотреться, — отмахнулась от неё Вария.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты отпустила охрану? — поинтересовался я.  
  
      — Этот разговор не для их ушей, — ответила азари. — К тому же, чувствую, у нас есть что обсудить. — Она забарабанила пальцами по столу. — Вы не друзья моей сестре. Это точно. Но убили её. Почему?  
  
      — Шепард обманули. Она даже и не подозревала, что убила сестру Насаны — твою сестру. Думала, что просто убирает очередного работорговца, — пояснил я.  
  
      — Да, коммандер не питает чувств к работорговле. В этом я наслышана. Наемные убийцы, по-вашему, лучше? — спросила Вария.  
  
      — Так значит ты знаешь, где Тейн Криос? — настоял я.  
  
      — Не совсем, — уклончиво молвила Вария. Она взглянула на свой омни-инструмент, — но знаю, где тот появится, скажем, часа так через три. — Она достала две бутылки с ящика в столе. — Желаете подождать?  
  
      С опаской, я взглянул на своих товарищей по команде, проигнорировав кошачий оскал Варии. И тяжко вздохнул, печатая сообщение Тали, и принял пурпурный напиток, что предложила мне азари. Ещё два бокала с голубой жидкостью перекочевали в руки к Джейкобу и Касуми.  
  
      — Тебе лучше не тратить моё время, — предупредил её я.  
  
      — Он будет здесь, — успокоила Вария. — Я его билет с этой планеты.  
  
**Миранда**  
  
      Моё паршивое настроение шагало за мной по пятам на протяжении всей встречи с контактным лицом в «Вечности», так и оставшись при мне, когда я ушла из клуба. И это было не потому, что я обернулась, чтобы увидеть как Лиара целует Шепард, и не потому, что Шепард заметила, как я палюсь, когда должно была уже исчезнуть. Определённо нет.  
  
      Нет, точная причина моего скверного настроения пришла после общения с ним. Обнаружились бреши в безопасности. Бесчисленные дыры. Но ни одна не имела доступа к информации об Ориане, что любопытно само по себе. Её график передвижений всё ещё сохранен. Тем, что искал хакер, скорее всего было именно моё расположение, хотя получил ли он данные или нет, всё ещё не понятно.  
  
      Но в чём я уверена наверняка — ничто сегодня не будет оставлено на произвол судьбы. Всё должно быть рассмотренным так, как будто бы безопасность Орианы скомпрометирована, что вполне возможно. Если отец виновен в этом, а я подозреваю, что это именно так, тогда без сомнений он уже нанял каких-то амбалов, чтобы похитить её. Так что мне нужно отправиться в порт и лично сопровождать сестру, если понадобится. Но это значит, нужна Шепард. И, что более важно, мне понадобится оружие.  
  
      Прежде, чем добраться до стоянки такси, выбранной Шепард в качестве пункта сбора, я свернула в переулок. Пришлось протискиваться через толпу пешеходов; время было на исходе. Нужно вернуться на корабль за броней, командой и снаряжением — мы проголосовали за путешествие налегке, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Я взглянула на свой инструментрон. Пять часов до транспорта Орианы, и всё так же никакой гарантии, что её не украдут из-под носа.  
  
      Прибыв на стоянку, единственным, что окружало меня, оказались окна пустых автокаров. Пристально вглядываюсь в салоны стоящих рядом автомобилей, но напрасно — на горизонте не видно ни одного пассажира или же такси, заходившего на посадку. Не было никого, ни одного члена команды. Это странно; видимо, я пришла слишком рано. Заметив неподалёку разговаривающих Шепард с Лиарой, я двинулась в том направлении, как внезапно дверь одного из стоявших рядом кэбов распахнулась.  
  
      Мой рот накрыла рука, и прежде чем я смогла хоть как-то среагировать, я ощутила укол в шею. Та же ладонь засунула мне в рот кляп, как колени подкосились, но сильные руки удержали меня, закидывая мои тентакли себе на плечи. Я переставала ощущать тело и паника вырвалась на свободу как нападающий убрал шприц. Паралитик.  
  
      Шепард все ещё в поле зрения. Я попыталась закричать, но оказалась недостаточно громкой с этой тряпкой, душащей меня. Я попыталась выплюнуть её, но рука снова вернулась, закрывая мне рот так сильно, что зубы сильно стукнулись друг об друга. Теперь паника полностью завладела ритмом моего дыхания, маленькие вдохи сокрушали лёгкие, я пыталась не вдохнуть клочок ткани. Повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на Шепард, я отчаянно просила, чтобы она посмотрела в мою сторону. Если бы она чуть-чуть повернулась, то увидела бы меня. Но её глаза остались прикованными к Лиаре, а меня потащили.  
  
      Подняв, меня бросили в салон открытой машины, при приземлении голова стукнулась о центральную консоль. Двери быстро захлопнулись. Я попыталась выглянуть в окно, чтобы определить видел ли кто, но с такого угла было видно лишь небо. По моим подсчётам нападение длилось менее минуты. И никто не увидел, или же они просто замешкались. Мой нападающий, чьё тёмное одеяние с капюшоном сбивали с толку, мешая определить личность, уже печатал координаты для такси, и последняя капля надежды испарилась, когда мы, взлетев, удалилась.  
  
      Водитель убрал руки с руля, переключившись на автопилот, и обернулся ко мне. Сняв свой капюшон, она оказалась человеческой женщиной с совсем непримечательными чертами лица, о которых забудешь, едва отвернувшись. _Но я не забуду. Клянусь._ Она принялась искать что-то в рюкзаке, а я так и продолжала рассматривать её, пытаясь выглядеть злой, насколько это было возможно.  
  
       _Поверить не могу, что позволила себя похитить._ Эта мысль настолько нелепа, что хочется смеяться, но, нет, это совсем не смешно. Или не было, пока я не посмотрела на ситуацию с другой стороны: пульсация в затылке, то, как я неуклюже лежала на сиденье, с раскиданными в стороны конечностями, а слюна стекала с уголка рта, потому что я не могла сглотнуть её. _Да это просто бесподобно._ Я так сильно сконцентрировалась на Ориане, что позволила снизить собственную защиту, упуская здоровенную зацепку, взломав которую кто угодно мог прознать о _моём_ местонахождении.  
  
      Я не могу двигаться, но я в сознании, так что прекращаю эту бессмысленную панику. Могу наблюдать, куда мы направляемся, а, значит, смогу найти дорогу назад. Я подняла подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на омни-устройство, всё ещё пристёгнутое к моей обмяклой руке. По крайней мере я смогу отправить кому-то сообщение, когда представиться подходящая возможность.  
  
      Похититель, порывшись в рюкзаке, достала ещё один шприц. От этого я широко распахнула глаза.  
  
      Другой рукой она обхватила меня за шею, нащупывая углы порта моего биотического усилителя. От этого в животе всё перевернулось; я хотела дать ей отпор. Хотела запустить её о стену, размозжить голову о лобовое стекло. Возможно, женщина прочла эти мысли в моих глазах, потому что, точно, мои руки не двигались. Крепко схватив усилитель, она резко его вырвала, одновременно всаживая мне ещё одну иглу в плечо.  
  
      Яростная жгучая больше раздалась от шеи до копчика, распространяясь подобно иголками по рукам и ногам, и я закричала, хотя всё равно вышло приглушено из-за кляпа во рту. Женщина оттолкнула меня от себя, из-за чего я снова упала на сиденье, и, что бы за наркотик мне ни вкололи, мысли уже начали затуманиваться. Тяжело сосредоточиться. _Куда я направляюсь?_  
  
      — Она у меня, — произнёс, в конце концов, по инструментрону водитель.  
  
      В каком бы состоянии я не находилась, я всегда узнаю голос, последующий за этим:  
  
      — Покажи.


	19. Ты мне ничего не должна

**Ми­ран­да**  
      Я всег­да бо­ялась тем­но­ты. Это ир­ра­ци­ональ­но, я знаю. И всё же мно­го тва­рей мо­гут ожи­дать, спря­тав­шись в мрач­ных те­нях, и ес­ли я не за­мечу опас­ности, то не смо­гу при­гото­вить­ся к ней. А ес­ли я не бу­ду на­гото­ве, то по­теряю кон­троль, а это то, че­го я стра­шусь боль­ше все­го.   
  
      Я оч­ну­лась во мра­ке, ли­цо ут­кну­лось в что-то, на­поми­на­ющее про­мок­ший ко­вёр. Гру­бый ма­тери­ал ца­рапал ли­цо, и ка­кая бы жид­кость ни бы­ла раз­ли­та на не­го, я слу­чай­но вдох­ну­ла её. Она обож­гла ноз­дри, и ме­ня чуть не стош­ни­ло, ког­да ощу­тила это на язы­ке. Ме­тал­ли­чес­кий прив­кус кро­ви ни с чем не спу­тать, он пе­реби­ва­ет дру­гие от­вра­титель­ные прив­ку­сы во рту.   
  
       Хо­тя бы не моя; я бы по­чувс­тво­вала лю­бые ра­ны, сто­ящие мне та­кого объ­ёма кро­ви. По­вер­нувшись, я по­пыта­лась сесть, опи­ра­ясь на свя­зан­ные пе­ред со­бой ру­ки, и мо­мен­таль­но стук­ну­лась лбом о ме­тал­ли­чес­кий по­толок. _Твою мать, где я?_  
  
       _Мне ну­жен свет_. Би­оти­ка ос­ве­тила мою ру­ку — го­лубое све­чение сос­тро­ит хоть ка­кую-ни­будь служ­бу. Зна­комая си­ла за­мер­ца­ла вок­руг ме­ня с си­лой ед­ва срав­ни­мой с кры­лыш­ка­ми ба­боч­ки, бес­по­лез­но сла­бая без уси­лите­ля. У ме­ня нет би­оти­ки. А ещё я не чувс­тво­вала инс­тру­мен­тро­на на ру­ке. Ды­хание зас­ты­ло в гру­ди, я в па­нике за­бара­бани­ла но­гами. Удар при­нял­ся на стен­ку и раз­дался со сту­ком, по­хожим, нас­коль­ко я мог­ла по­нять, на та­кой же как в ба­гаж­ни­ке ма­шины.   
  
      Мне уда­лось пе­ревер­нуть­ся, и я при­жалась к че­му-то твёр­до­му. От­тол­кнув­шись, я по­вер­ну­ла го­лову и стол­кну­лась нос к но­су с Ни­кетом с обуг­ленной ды­рой пос­ре­дине лба.   
  
      Я зак­ри­чала.   
  
      Мак­си­маль­но, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно, от­ка­тыва­юсь на дру­гую сто­рону прос­транс­тва, да­же не пы­та­ясь по­давить дрожь. Здесь нет ни­кого, кто бы мог уви­деть ме­ня, нет ни­кого, для ко­го мне нуж­но быть силь­ной. Ни­кого, кро­ме мо­его мёр­тво­го дру­га, кровь ко­торо­го я ощу­тила на вкус. Тош­но­та по­яви­лась вновь.   
  
      Эта вонь сно­ва уда­рила в нос, пе­реби­вая сос­но­вый за­пах и спе­ции, ко­торы­ми всег­да пах­ла его одеж­да. Вос­по­мина­ния об ук­ра­ден­ных по­целу­ях в тём­ных за­ко­ул­ках и креп­ких ру­ках ос­та­лись нав­сегда ис­ка­жён­ны­ми при ви­де это­го изу­вечен­но­го ли­ца. Бы­ло тя­жело не смот­реть, ба­гаж­ник стал ка­зать­ся мень­ше, ску­кожи­ва­ясь и при­жимая ме­ня к Ни­кету.   
  
      Я пну­ла сно­ва, сту­ча но­гами о твёр­дую ме­тал­ли­чес­кую стен­ку, на­чав кри­чать по-нас­то­яще­му. _Мне нуж­но выб­рать­ся. Вы­пус­ти­те ме­ня. Вы­пус­ти­те ме­ня!_  
  
      Мо­тор заг­лох, ав­то­мобиль рез­ко ос­та­новил­ся, за­тор­мо­зив нас­толь­ко, что я по­кати­лась по инер­ции. Уда­рив­шись о стен­ку ба­гаж­ни­ка, я за­мыча­ла - что-то ос­трое ос­та­вило по­рез на ще­ке. Те­ло Ни­кета при­дави­ло се­кун­дой поз­же. Прог­ло­тив ещё один крик, от­талки­ваю его от се­бя.   
  
      Щёл­кнув, за­мок от­крыл­ся, и дверь ба­гаж­ни­ка рас­пахну­лась, ос­ле­пив ме­ня по­током яр­ко­го све­та. На­до мной на­вис­ла аза­ри в бро­не «Зат­ме­ния», её ус­мешка бы­ла пол­на през­ре­ния. Я хо­тела бы­ло уда­рить иноп­ла­нетян­ку но­гой, но та зак­лю­чила ме­ня в ста­зис-по­ле. А пос­ле за­еха­ла обёр­ну­тым би­оти­кой ку­лаком мне в нос.   
  
      — Зат­кнись, — про­шипе­ла она, а я зас­то­нала от бо­ли, звук заз­ву­чал ис­ка­жён­ным че­рез по­ле.   
  
      Она вса­дила мне ещё один шприц в шею, и в счи­тан­ные се­кун­ды я по­теря­ла соз­на­ние.   
  


XXX

  
      Во вто­рой раз я прос­ну­лась со зна­читель­но мень­шей па­никой, ру­гая се­бя за прив­ле­чение вни­мания. Сей­час, в до­пол­не­ние к то­му, что я всё ещё за­пер­та в ба­гаж­ни­ке ма­шины, до­бавил­ся не­понят­ный нар­ко­тик, от­равля­ющий мой кро­воток, от ко­торо­го мыс­ли в го­лове спу­тались. Че­реп раз­ры­вал­ся от бо­ли. Пол по­до мной на­чал ка­чать­ся, и я мор­гну­ла, пы­та­ясь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся.   
  
      По край­ней ме­ре, боль­ше ни­каких сюр­при­зов здесь не пред­ви­дит­ся, лишь пре­пятс­твия, ко­торые нуж­но пре­одо­леть. Пер­вым де­лом нуж­но на­щупать ава­рий­ный ры­чаг от­кры­тия две­ри, но я ми­гом от­бро­сила эту идею, по­няв, что ав­то­мобиль сей­час на­ходит­ся в воз­ду­хе. Мне ни за что не вы­жить, ес­ли упа­ду с та­кого рас­сто­яния.   
  
      Я за­мер­ла от зву­ка го­лосов.   
  
      — Да, она всё ещё у ме­ня. И что мне те­перь де­лать? Ни­кет пре­дал нас и прог­нал их. А сей­час дев­чонка ок­ру­жена, и у ме­ня не­дос­та­точ­но лю­дей, что­бы по­пытать­ся про­бить за­щиту ком­мандер Ше­пард и ком­па­нии, — из са­лона ма­шины раз­дался приг­лу­шен­ный го­лос уда­рив­шей ме­ня аза­ри. Я при­вали­лась к по­лу ба­гаж­ни­ка, чувс­твуя об­легче­ние. _Ше­пард не под­пуска­ет их к Ори­ане._  
  
      Сле­ду­ющей мо­ей эмо­ци­ей ста­ло за­меша­тель­ство: Ше­пард соб­ра­ла весь от­ряд вок­руг Ори­аны вмес­то то­го, что­бы прий­ти за мной? Где-то здесь, здесь дол­жен быть ка­кой-то гран­ди­оз­ный план мо­его спа­сения. Она же не бро­сит ме­ня. _Так ведь? Или это прос­то пот­ря­са­ющая от­го­вор­ка, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от ме­ня?_  
  
      Кровь зас­ты­ла в жи­лах от сле­ду­юще­го го­лоса:  
  
      — Ты го­воришь, что нет спо­соба доб­рать­ся до неё? — пе­рес­про­сил отец. Часть нап­ря­жения ис­чезла, ког­да пос­лы­шалось скре­жета­ние зву­ка, и я по­няла, что это лишь зво­нок. Ес­ли по­везёт, то его во­об­ще нет на пла­нете. Ко­неч­но же, это ус­ложня­ет для ме­ня цель ус­тра­нить его, но так он хо­тя бы на­ходит­ся да­леко от Ори­аны.   
  
      — Я не ви­жу ни од­но­го под­хо­дяще­го. Мо­гу дос­та­вить вам Ми­ран­ду, ес­ли это до­пус­ти­мо. — На этот раз я уз­на­ла го­лос сво­ей пер­вой по­хити­тель­ни­цы.  
  
      — Мне не нуж­на Ми­ран­да, — вып­леснул отец, на что я ус­мехну­лась. Его сло­ва буд­то бы ре­жут по жи­вому. — нуж­но уб­рать её с пу­ти. Ма­ло то­го, что она ос­лу­шалась, так у ме­ня не­дос­та­точ­но ре­сур­сов ид­ти про­тив Приз­ра­ка, не тог­да, ког­да она слиш­ком мно­го зна­ет о его ор­га­низа­ции. При­дёт­ся убить её, а пос­ле — вып­ла­тить «Цер­бе­ру» не­помер­ную сум­му, да­бы заг­ла­дить ин­ци­дент.   
  
      — Не в оби­ду, но зву­чит так, буд­то бы Ори­ана со­бира­ет­ся ус­тро­ить те же проб­ле­мы, — за­мети­ла аза­ри.   
  
      Отец рас­сме­ял­ся.   
  
      — Нет. Приз­рак преж­де все­го биз­несмен. Ори­ана — рас­ход, ко­торый он поз­во­лил се­бе толь­ко для то­го что­бы удер­жи­вать Ми­ран­ду. Но ес­ли я пред­ло­жу ему спо­соб сдер­жать Ми­ран­ду, и за­беру на­зад Ори­ану... Ска­жем так, я уже сде­лал зво­нок.   
  
      Я сжа­ла пе­ред со­бой ку­лаки, пы­та­ясь ды­шать нор­маль­но. _Он лжёт. Он всег­да лжёт._  
  
      — Дос­тавь Ми­ран­ду на при­чал и пред­ло­жи ком­мандер сдел­ку, — при­казал отец пос­ле па­узы. Сдел­ка? За сес­тру? Ше­пард ни за что не до­пус­тит это­го.   
  
      — А ес­ли Ше­пард от­ка­жет­ся? — спро­сила на­ём­ни­ца «Зат­ме­ния».   
  
      — Не пос­ме­ет. Ше­пард уже на­жила се­бе ре­пута­цию; она хо­чет Ми­ран­ду.  
  
       _Ре­пута­цию?_ Я от­ки­нула го­лову на­зад , поз­во­ляя ей стук­нуть­ся о тол­стый ков­ро­вый нас­тил, но мо­мен­таль­но по­жале­ла об этом, ког­да го­лова за­гуде­ла от бо­ли. По­вер­нувшись на­бок, я ста­ла ждать.  
  


XXX

  
      Ещё од­на пор­ция нар­ко­тиков с по­терей соз­на­ния и я оч­ну­лась в не­под­вижном а­эро­каре. Я поп­ро­бова­ла по­шеве­лить час­тя­ми те­ла: всё ещё свя­зана, но ни­чего не бо­лит. Мыс­ли мед­ленно при­ходи­ли на ум, а в жи­воте за­ур­ча­ло. Я за­та­ила ды­хание, да­бы не выр­вать в та­ком ма­лень­ком прос­транс­тве.   
  
      Я не мо­гу сра­жать­ся в та­ком сос­то­янии. Что за кок­тей­ль они не про­дол­жа­ли ко­лоть мне, он вса­сывал­ся нам­но­го быс­трей, чем у обыч­но­го че­лове­ка, но тош­но­та - со­вер­шенно не хо­роший знак. Эта на­ём­ни­ца «Зат­ме­ния» ко­лола мне дурь каж­дый раз, ког­да за­меча­ла, что я в соз­на­нии. Да­же не за­думы­ва­ясь о рас­чё­те до­зиров­ки, в от­ли­чии от мо­ей ис­тинной по­хити­тель­ни­цы, кем бы та ни бы­ла. Ещё нем­но­го, и это мо­жет на­нес­ти мне серь­ёз­ный урон. Я мо­гу на­чать гал­лю­цини­ровать или сер­дце поп­росту ос­та­новит­ся от пе­редо­за. Стис­нув зу­бы, я зас­та­вила се­бя ус­по­ко­ить­ся.   
  
      Столь­ко вре­мени про­сидеть в ба­гаж­ни­ке; жут­ко де­зори­ен­ти­ру­ет. Я ус­лы­шала ша­ги сна­ружи сво­ей тюрь­мы. Страж­ни­ки? Ти­хо при­кос­нувшись к стен­кам ба­гаж­ни­ка, я во­зоб­но­вила по­ис­ки ава­рий­но­го ры­чага, ведь те­перь я на зем­ле. Ру­ки на­щупа­ли что-то, что, как я на­де­ялась, имен­но цель мо­его по­ис­ка, но, нет, я по­коло­ла паль­цы об ого­лён­ный ку­сок ка­беля. _От­клю­чён. Чёрт по­дери._  
  
      Я по­пыта­лась на­щупать что-то, с по­мощью че­го удас­тся вскрыть за­мок, лом или, мо­жет, мон­ти­ров­ку, но за­мер­ла, по­няв, что всё вок­руг за­тих­ло. Ша­ги ос­та­нови­лись и я нап­ря­лась, ког­да сна­ружи кто-то ти­хо при­зем­лился ря­дом на зем­лю.   
  
      Ког­да раз­давший­ся щел­чок оз­на­мено­вал что за­мок от­крыт, я пе­река­тилась в даль­ний угол, силь­но от­талки­ва­ясь ко­леня­ми, по­ка не по­чувс­тво­вала, что втис­ну­лась в Ни­кета. По­давив от­вра­щение, я скон­цен­три­рова­лась на том, что­бы вес­ти се­бя ти­ше мы­ши.   
  
      Скрип­нув, двер­ца от­во­рилась на щё­лоч­ку — не то стре­митель­ное рас­па­хива­ние, свой­ствен­ное «Зат­ме­нию». Рис­кнув, я ре­шилась по­дод­ви­нуть­ся поб­ли­же, что­бы по­луч­ше раз­гля­деть, и ока­залась встре­чена прис­таль­ным взгля­дом не­имо­вер­но тём­ных, чёр­ных глаз, вок­руг ко­торых вид­не­лись зе­лёные че­шуй­ки.   
  
      Я мор­гну­ла. Я знаю не так уж и мно­го дрел­лов. _Фе­рон? Не­уж­то оче­ред­ная гал­лю­цина­ция? А это что-то ти­па ви­ны? Обыч­но мне не свой­ствен­но по­доб­ное._ По су­ти, пос­ледняя мысль при­зем­ли­ла ме­ня сно­ва в ре­аль­ность. Ме­ня ни­ког­да не за­боти­ло те­кущее бла­гопо­лучие Фе­рона, так что со­весть уж точ­но не дол­жна и за­думы­вать­ся об этом сей­час. _Чёрт возь­ми, как же бо­лит го­лова._  
  
      Дверь от­кры­лась ещё силь­ней, по­казы­вая дрел­ла, — как я и ду­мала, это точ­но не Фе­рон. Че­рез боль­ший за­зор за­метив двух на­ём­ни­ков, нич­ком ле­жащих на зем­ле, я на­чинаю с опас­кой пог­ля­дывать на сво­его но­во­яв­ленно­го спа­сите­ля.   
  
      — Ты нуж­да­ешь­ся в по­мощи? — спро­сил дрелл.   
  
      — Я бы­ла за­пер­та в грё­баном ба­гаж­ни­ке ма­шины. Ду­ма­ешь, я за­лез­ла в не­го по сво­ей во­ле? — ог­рызну­лась я, но сло­ва не бы­ли та­кими ко­лючи­ми, как обыч­но. Они выш­ли сма­зан­ны­ми, мне с тру­дом уда­валось ше­велить ртом, что­бы вы­мол­вить их, как буд­то бы же­вала хло­пок.   
  
      — Ско­рее все­го, нет.   
  
      — Кто ты? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась я, при­щури­ва­ясь от сле­пящих лу­чей све­та, ког­да муж­чи­на пол­ностью под­нял дверь ба­гаж­ни­ка.   
  
      — Тейн Кри­ос.  
  
      Я ус­та­вилась на не­го.   
  
      — Те­бя прис­ла­ла Ше­пард? — Он выг­ля­дел оза­дачен­ным воп­ро­сом и скло­нил го­лову на­бок, наб­лю­дая, как я под­ня­лась к краю ба­гаж­ни­ка.   
  
      — Нет. Я ус­лы­шал раз­го­воры о по­хище­нии по ра­ци­ям «Зат­ме­ния» и ре­шил про­верить.  
  
      — По­хоже им сто­ит по­рабо­тать над бе­зопас­ностью, — про­вор­ча­ла я, кон­цен­три­ру­ясь на пе­реки­дыва­нии ног че­рез бор­тик. _Так тя­жело дви­гать­ся._ — Ес­ли ты сво­бод­но прос­лу­шивал их ка­нал.   
  
      — Тя­жело ох­ра­нять ком­му­ника­ции, ес­ли ре­ципи­ен­ты мер­твы, — от­ме­тил Тейн, на что угол­ки мо­их губ чуть при­под­ня­лись. — Ты ра­бота­ешь на ком­мандер Ше­пард? Мой кон­такт прис­лал со­об­ще­ние, в ко­тором упо­мянул, что она же­ла­ет по­гово­рить со мной. Но спер­ва я ре­шил сде­лать не­боль­шой крюк.  
  
      — Ра­ботаю, — от­ве­тила я, под­жав гу­бы от од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли как мно­го уси­лий мне пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, что­бы под­нять­ся. Пе­ред мо­им ли­цом щёл­кну­ли паль­цы, на что я вер­ну­лась в раз­го­вор. И нас­коль­ко дол­го я за­вис­ла?   
  
      — В этой зо­не боль­ше нет ох­ранни­ков. Нам нуж­но най­ти ме­дицин­скую по­мощь, — нас­то­ял Тейн.   
  
      — Бред, — стрель­ну­ла я. — Мне нуж­но най­ти свою сес­тру. Она на при­чале «94». Где мы?   
  
      Я не­тер­пе­ливо фыр­кну­ла, мах­нув сво­ими свя­зан­ны­ми ру­ками. Как толь­ко Тейн ис­чез, я ус­лы­шала скре­жет бро­ни по ме­тал­лу вмес­те с приг­лу­шен­ной воз­нёй рыс­канья по кар­ма­нам. По­явив­шись вновь, но с клю­чом, он снял око­вы с рук, на что я приз­на­тель­но по­тёр­ла за­тек­шие за­пястья.   
  
      — Мы в гру­зовом от­се­ке при­чала «94», — со­об­щил Тейн, бро­сая клю­чи от на­руч­ни­ков на зем­лю.   
  
      Я оки­нула взгля­дом его лёг­кую одёж­ку и ху­доща­вую фи­гуру. К спи­не прис­тёгну­та снай­пер­ская вин­товка, но, вспо­миная из его де­ла, муж­чи­на так­же ис­кусно вла­де­ет на­выка­ми ру­копаш­но­го боя - в при­мер мож­но при­вес­ти па­ру ох­ранни­ков «Зат­ме­ния», ле­жащих на по­лу со свёр­ну­тыми ше­ями. Мо­жет, я и не в луч­шем сос­то­янии, что­бы сра­жать­ся, но этот при­шелец точ­но бу­дет по­лезен.  
  
      Ом­ни-ус­трой­ство од­но­го из раз­бой­ни­ков зас­ве­тил­ся, и я уз­на­ла го­лос сво­ей аза­ри-по­хити­тель­ни­цы.   
  
      — От­ряд Дель­та, вре­мя тран­спор­ти­ровать плен­ни­цу на при­чал для об­ме­на. Как слы­шите?   
  
      Я взгля­нула на Тей­на.  
  
      — Нас­коль­ко ты серь­ёзен в сво­ём пред­ло­жении о по­мощи?   
  
      — У ме­ня нет не­от­ложных дел. — Я улыб­ну­лась улыб­кой, не пред­ве­ща­ющей ни­чего хо­роше­го. А этот муж­чи­на нра­вит­ся мне всё боль­ше и боль­ше.  
  
      — От­веть ей, а по­том за­бери бро­ню то­го на­ём­ни­ка, — при­каза­ла я ему, ра­ду­ясь то­му что го­лос стал по­уве­рен­ней. — У ме­ня есть план.   
  
**Гар­рус**  
  
      — Ка­суми, хва­тит тро­гать мой гре­бень. Я те­бе уже в ты­сяч­ный раз пов­то­ряю, что ту­ри­ан­цы это­го не лю­бят, — за­вор­чал я, злос­тно зыр­кая на упо­мяну­тую жен­щи­ну.   
  
      — Мне прос­то лю­бопыт­но, — оп­равда­лась она, по­жав пле­чами. — И скуч­но. Раз­ве этот па­рень уже не дол­жен был вер­нуть­ся?   
  
      — Да ка­кая во­об­ще раз­ни­ца? — влез Джей­коб. — Мы прав­да хо­тим, что­бы убий­ца прик­ры­вал нам спи­ны?   
  
      — Пос­леднее ре­шение ос­та­ёт­ся за Ше­пард. И ты это зна­ешь, — от­ве­тил я, иг­но­рируя ух­мылку Ва­рии Дан­ти­ус за да­тапа­дом. Де­ловой раз­го­вор уже дав­но за­кон­чился, так что на­ша хо­зяй­ка ко­раб­ля вер­ну­лась к ра­бочей ру­тине, ожи­дая по­яв­ле­ния Кри­оса. Тем не ме­нее, ак­три­са из неё ни­какая, и я не сом­не­ва­юсь, что де­вуш­ка не от­ве­тила ни на од­но со­об­ще­ние, по­ка мы здесь. Уж слиш­ком час­то улы­ба­ет­ся.   
  
      — Да, но Ше­пард прис­лу­ша­ет­ся к те­бе. Ты мо­жешь ска­зать, что этот тип не сов­сем под­хо­дит, — нас­то­ял Джей­коб.   
  
      — Пос­леднее ре­шение ос­та­ёт­ся за Ше­пард, — пов­то­рил я сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы. — Да что с то­бой во­об­ще та­кое?   
  
      — Мне не нра­вят­ся на­ём­ни­ки, — нах­му­рив­шись, приз­нался муж­чи­на. — Уби­ва­ют ра­ди де­нег. А это ис­тинная при­рода ас­са­синов.  
  
      — Я обя­затель­но пе­редам За­иду, что он те­бе не нра­вит­ся, — про­из­несла Ка­суми и за­кину­ла но­гу на но­гу, усев­шись на под­ло­кот­ни­ке мо­его сту­ла. — А мо­жет, мне хо­чет­ся уз­нать и о твоё мне­ние о во­рах.   
  
      —Так, лад­но, да­вай­те не на­чинать дра­му, — оса­дил я их, ког­да Джей­коб от­крыл рот что­бы от­ве­тить.   
  
      — Или что нас­чёт Гар­ру­са? Он убил мно­го на­роду на Оме­ге. С ним-то у те­бя проб­лем нет, как я пог­ля­жу, — всё рав­но про­дол­жи­ла Ка­суми. Тей­лор на­супил­ся.   
  
      Я под­нял па­лец.   
  
      — Прес­тупни­ков, — поп­ра­вил я. — Я уби­вал прес­тупни­ков.   
  
      — Я и есть прес­тупни­ца, — воз­му­тилась Ка­суми, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди.   
  
      — Ну, я не пла­ниро­вал стре­лять в те­бя.   
  
      Рас­сме­яв­шись, во­ров­ка сно­ва щёл­кну­ла ме­ня по греб­ню, на что зас­лу­жен­но ус­лы­шала мой рык.   
  
      — Моё мне­ние ос­та­ёт­ся при мне, — не сда­вал­ся Джей­коб. — Не ду­маю, что убий­ца — имен­но то, что нуж­но для по­доб­ной мис­сии.   
  
      — Я от­пра­вила мис­те­ру Кри­осу пись­мо, как вы и про­сили, — про­из­несла Ва­рия, пе­рес­ка­кивая с од­но­го да­тапа­да на дру­гой. Нах­му­рясь, она взгля­нула на ме­ня. — Я удив­ле­на, что он до сих пор не здесь.  
  
      — Мы мо­жем ещё нем­но­го по­дож­дать, — от­ве­тил я, та­ращась на Джей­ко­ба, и тот об­ре­чён­но вздох­нул.   
  
      Мы сно­ва вер­ну­лись к ма­лость не­уют­но­му мол­ча­нию. К мо­ему об­легче­нию, Ка­суми дви­нулась к сту­лу Тей­ло­ра, что­бы из­во­дить те­перь уже его.  
  
       Я да­же слег­ка под­прыг­нул на сту­ле, ког­да мой инс­тру­мен­трон, за­виб­ри­ровав, за­вопил си­рену: ава­рий­ная ли­ния. Я на­жал на кноп­ку от­ве­та.   
  
      — Ты, Джей­коб и Ка­суми нуж­ны мне сна­ружи. У нас ЧП. Все на па­лубу, — при­каза­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      — Но мы все ещё не по­гово­рили с Тей­ном, — воз­ра­зил я.   
  
      — При­дума­ем что-ни­будь поз­же. Мне все нуж­ны _сей­час_ , — пов­то­рила Ше­пард, прак­ти­чес­ки ры­ча. _Ага. Луч­ше не спо­рить._  
  
      Вско­чив со сво­его мес­та, я мах­нул ос­таль­ным сле­довать за мной. За­меш­кавшись в две­рях, я обер­нулся к Ва­рии, что со­вер­шенно не по­ходи­ла на жен­щи­ну, «за­казав­шую» собс­твен­ную сес­тру.  
  
      — Э, в лю­бом слу­чае спа­сибо. За со­дей­ствие.   
  
      — Мне бы­ло в ра­дость, — лег­ко про­гово­рила она. — Мо­жет, мне пот­ре­бу­ет­ся от­ветная по­мощь в бу­дущем.  
  
      Я по­мор­щился, но всё рав­но кив­нул. Дви­нув­шись к две­ри и про­шес­тво­вав на вы­ход из ко­раб­ля, мы ед­ва ми­нова­ли стра­жу, как пря­мо пе­ред на­ми при­зем­лился чел­нок «Нор­мандии». Дверь рас­пахну­лась и я уви­дел Ше­пард и всю ко­ман­ду, ску­кожив­шихся в са­лоне как сель­дь в боч­ке.   
  
      — За­лезай­те, — при­каза­ла Ше­пард, её го­лос хлес­тал по­доб­но кну­ту.   
  
      Я ус­та­вил­ся на ли­цо под­ру­ги, свер­ка­ющее не ху­же не­оно­вых ог­ней «Силь­вер­сан-стрип», но жи­во от­вернул­ся, ког­да жен­щи­на сме­рила ме­ня лу­чами убий­ствен­но­го взгля­да. Так что не за­давая лиш­них воп­ро­сов я, пос­ле­довав при­меру Джей­ко­ба с Ка­суми, за­лез в тран­спорт, втис­ки­ва­ясь в и без то­го не­пере­дава­емую по ощу­щени­ям тес­но­ту. Чувс­твуя не­лов­кость, вы­нуж­денно при­жимаю Ше­пард к стен­ке, выс­та­вив ру­ки над её го­ловой, что­бы ча­сом не при­давить бе­дола­гу сво­им ве­сом. Та то и де­ло хму­рилась в сто­рону; труд­но ска­зать - то ли это из-за во­роха на­роду в её лич­ном прос­транс­тве, то ли она прос­то зли­лась.  
  
      — Ше­пард... — на­чал бы­ло я.   
  
      — Да­же не ду­мать ска­зать мне что-то о све­чении, Гар­рус, — про­шипе­ла Шеп. — Это так мои ки­берим­план­та­ты ре­аги­ру­ют на факт то­го, что я невъ­ебез­но вы­беше­на, и ес­ли бы этот чел­нок не был так бляд­ски по­лезен, то я бы уже ра­зор­ва­ла его го­лыми ру­ками.   
Мои гла­за ок­ругли­лись. Я на­хожусь слиш­ком близ­ко к хо­дячей бом­бе.  
  
      — Лад­но. Не­от­ложка. Вве­ди нас в курс де­ла.   
  
      — Ми­ран­ду заб­ра­ли, — ти­хо за­рыча­ла Ше­пард в ка­чес­тве объ­яс­не­ний. — И, нас­коль­ко я по­доз­ре­ваю, это её при­дурош­ный отец. СУ­ЗИ не смог­ла от­сле­дить жен­щи­ну, но её инс­тру­мен­трон от­клю­чил­ся нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад, так что у нас есть ко­ор­ди­наты. И со­об­ще­ние. В нем го­ворит­ся: "По­торо­питесь".   
  
      — Ми­ран­да про­пала? — пов­то­рил Джей­коб. Я за­метил, как он сжал паль­цы в ку­лаки.   
Ше­пард от­ве­тила, рез­ко кив­нув:  
  
      — Она ор­га­низо­выва­ла бе­зопас­ную пе­ревоз­ку сес­тры с Нос Ас­тра. Мы наш­ли за­пись с ка­меры наб­лю­дения, на ко­тором Ми­ран­ду за­тащи­ли в так­си на сто­ян­ке, где они со­бира­лись встре­тить­ся, — Её гла­за ста­ли на­сыщен­но­го крас­но­го цве­та.   
  
      — У Ми­ран­ды бы­ла сес­тра? — Ше­пард нем­но­го смяг­чи­лась от воп­ро­са.   
  
      — Она ни­ког­да не го­вори­ла мне. Убеж­да­ла, что единс­твен­ный ре­бёнок, — про­дол­жил Тей­лор, его го­лос пос­те­пен­но за­тихал, по­ка муж­чи­на прос­то не на­чал бор­мо­тать что-то се­бе под нос. Я по­ложил ру­ку Джей­ко­бу на часть пле­ча, до ко­торой су­мел до­тянуть­ся.  
  
      — Ми­ран­де нра­вит­ся хра­нить свои сек­ре­ты, — за­мети­ла Ше­пард. — Га­ран­ти­рую, что она рас­ска­зала мне толь­ко по­тому, что нуж­да­лась в мо­ей по­мощи.   
  
      — Ты зах­ва­тила на­ши дос­пе­хи? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся я у неё, ме­няя те­му.   
  
      Она ука­зала на чел­ночные шкаф­чи­ки и За­ид, уло­вив сиг­нал, от­крыл их, пе­реда­вая по са­лону мой си­ний дос­пех. А по­том нас­тал че­ред за­дей­ство­вать весь свой ак­ро­бати­чес­кий по­тен­ци­ал, что­бы прис­тегнуть ла­ты в та­ком ог­ра­ничен­ном в дви­жени­ях мес­те. Ше­пард, за­катив гла­за, по­мог­ла мне с са­мыми труд­но­дося­га­емы­ми зас­тёжка­ми.   
  
      — От­ку­да мы зна­ем, что это имен­но Ми­ран­да от­пра­вила со­об­ще­ние? — спро­сил я обес­по­ко­ен­но.   
  
      Чел­нок трях­ну­ло, из-за че­го Ше­пард по инер­ции по­далась впе­рёд, ух­ва­тив­шись за мой наг­рудник. А я зак­ряхтел от до­пол­ни­тель­но­го ве­са, и уди­вил­ся из-за ис­хо­дяще­го от нее жа­ра. Та­кое свой­ствен­но всем лю­дям? Или же это ре­зуль­тат её свер­ка­ющей ки­бер­не­тики?   
  
      — Из­ви­ни, — про­из­несла Шеп, уби­рая ру­ки. — И мы не мо­жем с точ­ностью за­явить, что это не ло­вуш­ка, осо­бен­но учи­тывая что все ка­меры в зо­не мис­ти­чес­ким об­ра­зом вык­лю­чились. Од­на­ко при­чал «94» — мес­то, от­ку­да со­бира­лись пе­реп­равлять Ори­ану — и я не на­мере­на рис­ко­вать млад­шей сес­трой Ми­ран­ды. Так что ес­ли это ло­вуш­ка, то это ло­вуш­ка, но, на­де­юсь, она приб­ли­зит нас к Ми­ран­де.   
  
      — На­пом­ни-ка, по­чему нам не по­хуй на сес­тру чир­ли­дер­ши? — встря­ла Джек.  
  
      В этот мо­мент я пос­чи­тал ми­лосер­ди­ем то, что нес­коль­ко тел от­де­ляло Ше­пард от Джек.   
  
      — По той же при­чине, по ко­торой Ми­ран­да до­бави­ла ос­та­нов­ку на Пра­гии че­рез две не­дели, — за­яви­ла Ше­пард, вып­лё­вывая сло­ва с об­манчи­вым спо­кой­стви­ем. Джек за­мер­ла, сби­тая с тол­ку, а я ту­по пе­рег­ля­дывал­ся меж­ду ими дву­мя, пы­та­ясь по­нять, что же я упус­тил. _Что бы­ло на Пра­гии?_  
  
      — Член эки­пажа сде­лал зап­рос лич­но­го ха­рак­те­ра. И мы с честью вы­пол­ним его, — за­кон­чи­ла Ше­пард. — К то­му же, Ори­ана всё ещё ре­бёнок.   
  
      Как толь­ко чел­нок за­шёл на по­сад­ку, а пи­лот со­об­щил, что мы на мес­те, Ше­пард спрыг­ну­ла пер­вой, ри­нув­шись впе­рёд как хищ­ник. Вско­ре вок­руг неё на сто­ян­ке так­си об­ра­зова­лась не­боль­шая тол­па.  
  
      — Рас­сре­дото­чились, — при­каза­ла Ше­пард. — Нуж­но быс­тро най­ти Ори­ану.   
  
      — От­ку­да нам во­об­ще знать, как выг­ля­дит та дев­чонка? — за­дала воп­рос Та­ли. — Без обид, но для ме­ня лю­ди со вре­менем ста­новят­ся все на од­но ли­цо.  
  
      — Ори­ана выг­ля­дит в точ­ности как Ми­ран­да, мо­жет ли­цо чуть круг­лей, — за­яви­ла Ше­пард. — Они поч­ти иден­тичны, ге­нети­чес­кие близ­не­цы или что-то в та­ком ду­хе. СУ­ЗИ да­же за­сек­ла её на плён­ке, ког­да мы про­чёсы­вали за­пись с ка­меры наб­лю­дения в по­ис­ке Ми­ран­ды.   
  
      — Чёрт, — вы­дох­нул я. Я да­же про­мор­гался, да­бы убе­дить­ся, что ме­ня не под­во­дят гла­за.   
  
      — Да, знаю...   
  
      — Нет, — пе­ребил я её, ука­зывая ру­кой. — Я имею в ви­ду, что «чёрт, а ты пра­ва!». Она пря­мо там.   
  
      Ше­пард, сле­дуя нап­равле­нию паль­ца, пе­реве­ла взгляд ту­да, где сто­яла Ори­ана в ком­па­нии прес­та­релой че­лове­чес­кой па­ры, улы­ба­ясь то­му, что те го­вори­ли. Де­вуш­ка выг­ля­дела ус­тра­ша­юще по­хожей на под­рос­тко­вую вер­сию Ми­ран­ды, но бы­ло од­но су­щес­твен­ное от­ли­чие. Ори­ана сму­щён­но улы­балась, её го­лубые гла­за го­рели от ра­дос­ти. Она что-то экс­прес­сивно рас­ска­зыва­ла, раз­ма­хивая ру­ками.  
  
      В гру­ди за­ныло, лишь на чу­точ­ку - я буд­то бы уви­дел то, че­го не дол­жен был ви­деть. Буд­то под­смат­ри­вал че­рез щё­лоч­ку в аль­тер­на­тив­ную все­лен­ную, отоб­ра­жа­ющую то что мог­ло быть вмес­то на­шего нас­то­яще­го. Так бы выг­ля­дела Ми­ран­да без вли­яния от­ца? Сог­ла­сен, я не знаю мно­гого об это че­лове­ке, но факт то­го, что он до­пус­тил по­хище­ние од­ной до­чери для то­го, что­бы ук­расть дру­гую, го­ворил сам за се­бя.  
  
      Слиш­ком поз­дно я по­нял, что Ше­пард так­же пя­лилась, вмес­те мы прив­лекли вни­мание под­рос­тка. И хоть я и опус­тил ру­ку, Ори­ана уже на­супи­ла бро­ви, из-за че­го меж­ду ни­ми об­ра­зова­лась склад­ка, ко­торую я час­то ви­дел на бор­ту «Нор­мандии».   
  
      — Чёрт, что нам де­лать? — Я по­вер­нулся к Ше­пард.   
  
      — Пред­ста­вить­ся. — Ше­пард по­жала пле­чами. — А по­том за­берём её от­сю­да.   
  
      Ори­ана с опас­кой рас­смат­ри­вала нас, гла­за мель­кну­ли на ро­дите­лей. Че­лове­чес­кая па­ра обер­ну­лась, и, что­бы она ни ска­зала, муж­чи­на сра­зу выс­ту­пил на­перёд, за­гора­живая дочь.   
  
      Ше­пард пош­ла ва-банк.   
  
      — Здравс­твуй­те, я ком­мандер Ше­пард, — про­из­несла она, вы­тянув ру­ку. Муж­чи­на по­жал её, но Ори­ана сде­лала шаг впе­рёд.   
  
      — Знаю; я уже ви­дела те­бя в ви­део. Пред­по­лага­лось, что вы мер­тва, — вме­шалась Ори­ана, её бро­ви сдви­нулись вниз. – И без этих стран­ных го­рящих глаз.   
  
      — Так я прос­то пы­талась увиль­нуть от уп­ла­ты на­логов, — не­воз­му­тимо про­гово­рила Ше­пард. Шут­ка выш­ла плос­кой и не вов­ре­мя, осо­бен­но в со­чета­нии с биз­нес-го­лосом Шеп.  
  
       — Но, ес­ли серь­ёз­но, Ори­ана, — де­вуш­ка рез­ко нах­му­рилась от упо­мина­ния сво­его име­ни. Её по­суро­вев­шее вы­раже­ние нас­толь­ко бе­зуп­речно пов­то­ряло сес­три­но, из-за че­го у ме­ня да­же му­раш­ки про­бежа­лись по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, — это мо­жет по­казать­ся весь­ма не­ожи­дан­ным, но ты в опас­ности. Мне нуж­но ос­та­вить те­бя и тво­их ро­дите­лей в бе­зопас­ное мес­то.   
  
      — С че­го всё это? От­ку­да вы во­об­ще зна­ете нас? — пот­ре­бовал от­ве­та муж­чи­на, яв­но при­ходив­ший­ся Ори­ане от­цом.  
  
      — Кое-кто ра­зыс­ки­ва­ет ва­шу дочь, — по­яс­ни­ла Ше­пард. Двое ро­дите­лей по­нима­юще пе­рег­ля­нулись. — Ес­ли вы сог­ла­ситесь пой­ти с на­ми, то я всё объ­яс­ню.  
  
      Я по­тянул­ся к ру­ке Ше­пард, страх уже на­пол­нял нут­ро.   
  
      — Слиш­ком поз­дно, — из­вестил я, ука­зывая на чел­но­ки «Зат­ме­ния», при­зем­ля­ющи­еся не­пода­лёку. — Чёрт возь­ми, здесь пол­но граж­дан­ских.   
  
      Я оки­нул взгля­дом рай­он. При­чалы ра­бота­ют по прин­ци­пу блоч­ной сис­те­мы. Сле­ва и спра­ва я мог уви­деть при­чалы 93 и 95, они пол­ностью ог­ра­ниче­ны друг от дру­га. Не­боль­шая улоч­ка со­еди­няла вы­ход это­го до­ка с дру­гими де­сятью в ок­ру­ге, имея при се­бе ско­рос­тные тран­зитные стой­ки с так­си. Здесь бы­ла и дверь в ком­на­ту где мы на­ходи­лись, по­меще­ние, слу­жив­шее та­мож­ней для при­быв­ших и мес­том ожи­дания для от­бы­ва­ющих. Нас­то­ящий же порт на­ходил­ся за дверью по­зади нас. Лишь не­боль­шая по­лоса ог­ражда­лась, бу­дучи са­нитар­но кон­тро­лиро­ван­ной; она шла от сты­ковоч­но­го шлю­за к ожи­дав­ше­му лю­дей тран­спор­ту.  
  
      При­чал бит­ком за­бит по­сети­теля­ми. Они не смо­гут все прой­ти че­рез од­ну дверь, по­тому что не смо­гут по­мес­тить­ся в ма­лень­ком прос­транс­тве, как и не мо­гут вый­ти из пар­ко­воч­ной сто­ян­ки так­си - сра­зу нар­вутся на на­ём­ни­ков.   
  
      — Бе­гите к две­рям! — ряв­кну­ла Ше­пард, ука­зывая на так­си. — От­би­вай­тесь от них от­ту­да. Граж­дан­ские на сто­ян­ке мо­гут раз­бе­жать­ся по сто­ронам, но этим не­куда бе­жать.   
Се­меро чле­нов от­ря­да ра­зом дви­нулись к две­рям, но Ше­пард, схва­тив Грюн­та за ру­ку, от­та­щила его в сто­рону, где нак­ло­нила при­шель­ца так, что­бы его гла­за бы­ли с ней на од­ном уров­не.   
  
      — Грюнт, бу­дешь прис­матри­вать за Ори­аной, — при­каза­ла она. Ког­да кро­ган нах­му­рил­ся от не­доволь­ства, она, по­низив го­лос, про­рыча­ла: — Это сес­тра Ми­ран­ды. А ты те­перь в от­ве­те за неё. И ес­ли хоть один во­лосок упа­дёт с её го­ловы, то Ми­ран­да при­дёт за то­бой и _вы­пот­ро­шит_. Мед­ленно. Ты по­нял?   
  
      Я рас­сме­ял­ся, уви­дев, как ра­дос­тно улыб­нулся Грюнт. Вски­нув дро­бовик, он ми­гом встал пе­ред Ори­аной. Ше­пард по­вер­ну­лась и рва­нула за сво­ими ком­пань­она­ми к две­ри, я же сле­дом за ней.   
  
      Мы прош­ли че­рез дверь и встре­тились ли­цом к ли­цу с дю­жиной на­ем­ни­ков «Зат­ме­ния», сто­яв­ших по­лук­ру­гом с дву­мя оче­вид­ны­ми ли­дера­ми по цен­тру, аза­ри и че­лове­ком в чёр­ном оде­янии. Граж­дан­ские ис­чезли, как и пред­ска­зыва­ла Ше­пард, сбе­жав со сверх­зву­ковой ско­ростью. Ви­димо, уг­ла­зели боль­шие пуш­ки да креп­ких ре­бят, го­товых над­рать зад­ни­цы. С воз­ду­ха по­зади нас по­явил­ся чер­ный ав­то­мобиль. Под­ле­тев бли­же, он при­зем­лился ря­дом с аза­ри. Еще один мол­ча­ливый на­ем­ник «Зат­ме­ния», вый­дя из са­лона, ос­та­новил­ся ря­дом с ба­гаж­ни­ком а­эро­кара, по­ложив на не­го ру­ку, буд­то бы обе­регая его.  
  
      — Се­год­ня твой счас­тли­вый день, ком­мандер, — на­чала аза­ри.   
  
      — С че­го бы это? — ог­рызну­лась Ше­пард.   
  
      — Ес­ли бы те­бя не пре­дуп­ре­дили, мы бы уже дав­но дос­тигли на­мечен­ной це­ли, — от­ве­тила она. — Но, тем не ме­нее, те­перь мы го­товы от­дать те­бе тво­его стар­по­ма об­ратно.   
  
      Ше­пард оза­рилась го­лубым све­чени­ем, всё её те­ло нап­ряглось. Я рис­кнул, по­ложив ру­ку ей на пле­чо. Под­ру­гу от­пусти­ло, а по­ток энер­гии ис­па­рил­ся, выс­во­бож­да­ясь сла­быми элек­три­чес­ки­ми им­пуль­са­ми на­ружу, от че­го ру­ку ма­лость по­щипы­вало.   
  
      — Так, зна­чит Ми­ран­да у вас, — про­цеди­ла сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы Ше­пард.   
  
      — Да, — под­твер­ди­ла жен­щи­на в чёр­ном. Те­перь, ког­да она прив­лекла к се­бе вни­мание, что-то в ней нас­то­ражи­вало. Она дер­жа­лась уве­рен­но, но пред­по­чита­ла быть на зад­ворках. Ког­да эта лич­ность вздёр­ну­ла под­бо­родок, то я уви­дел гла­за смут­но зна­комо­го от­тенка го­лубо­го. — Наш на­нима­тель хо­тел бы об­су­дить с то­бой ус­ло­вия.   
  
      Жен­щи­на, под­няв к гру­ди инс­тру­мен­трон, на­жала на кноп­ку и вско­ре за этим об­ра­зова­лась про­ек­ция муж­чи­ны в кос­тю­ме, сши­том яв­но на за­каз. Его си­лу­эт за­мер­цал в элек­трон­ном си­нем све­те.   
  
      — Ген­ри Ло­усон, — пред­ста­вил­ся он, хо­тя это уже чис­то для «га­лоч­ки». — Я бы хо­тел пред­ло­жить сдел­ку.   
  
      — Я бы хо­тела пред­ло­жить те­бе мно­го че­го, — приг­ро­зила Ше­пард, — Про­дол­жай.   
Мис­тер Ло­усон раз­дра­жён­но взмах­нул ру­кой.   
  
      — В пер­вую оче­редь же­лаю уви­деть Ори­ану. Хо­чу убе­дить­ся, что вы ни­куда её не уве­ли, — при­казал он. Ког­да Ше­пард хо­тела бы­ло воз­ра­зить, его гу­бы скри­вились и он кив­нул на­ём­ни­ку, сто­яв­ше­му ря­дом с ба­гаж­ни­ком ма­шины. — Или я уви­жу Ори­ану, или убью Ми­ран­ду пря­мо на тво­их гла­зах.   
  
      Взгляд Ше­пард чуть за­дер­жался на а­эро­каре, а пос­ле вновь сфо­куси­ровал­ся на от­це Ми­ран­ды.   
  
      — Она твоя дочь. Ты не убь­ёшь её.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да моя собс­твен­ность, а по­тому я во­лен рас­по­ряжать­ся ею как заб­ла­горас­су­дит­ся. Учи­тывая, что она са­ма сде­лала пер­вый шаг, я прос­то за­вер­шу на­чатое ею, — рез­ко бро­сил он, вез­де­сущая ус­мешка смор­щи­ла ему ли­цо. — Но се­год­ня, Ми­ран­да мо­жет быть по­лез­на в за­полу­чении до­чери, ко­торую я дей­стви­тель­но хо­чу. — В от­вет на его сло­ва я силь­нее сжал ав­то­мат в ру­ках, при­щел­кнув ман­ди­була­ми от от­вра­щения. Да­же ус­лы­шал по­зади, как Та­ли ти­хо про­бор­мо­тала «Бош’тет», и хоть и уди­вил­ся, но кив­нул в знак со­лидар­ности.   
  
      — Так что ты ре­шишь?   
  
      Ше­пард за­меш­ка­лась, ти­шина и нап­ря­жение на­тяги­вали нер­вы, по­доб­но стру­нам, мы вмес­те за­та­или ды­хание. Её гла­за мель­кну­ли к мес­ту, где нас­коль­ко я знал, на­ходи­лась Ори­ана, и внут­ри все пе­ревер­ну­лось от бе­зыс­ходнос­ти си­ту­ации. Я по­нимал, что те же мыс­ли эхом от­да­вались и в го­лове Шеп, по­ка она ре­шала, ре­аль­но ли муж­чи­на убь­ёт собс­твен­ную дочь или же поп­росту бле­фу­ет. Убив Ми­ран­ду, он на­живёт се­бе но­вого вра­га в ли­це Приз­ра­ка, но впол­не воз­можно, у не­го дос­та­точ­но ре­сур­сов что­бы пе­режить от­ветный удар. Так что те­перь все сош­лось к то­му, от­даст ли Ше­пард сес­тру Ми­ран­ды, что­бы спас­ти са­му жен­щи­ну.   
  
      Так­ти­ка под­ска­зыва­ла сде­лать это: «об­ме­нять под­рос­тка, по­тому что от Ми­ран­ды боль­ше поль­зы». Но я не уве­рен, что смо­гу ужить­ся с пос­ледс­тви­ями. Ми­ран­да на­вер­ня­ка воз­не­нави­дит Ше­пард, ес­ли ком­мандер до­пус­тит об­мен.   
  
      — Ес­ли я вы­веду к те­бе Ори­ану, то ты дол­жен по­казать Ми­ран­ду. Я не со­бира­юсь ме­нять дев­чонку на мёр­твое те­ло, — за­яви­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      Мис­тер Ло­усон кив­нул с улыб­кой, буд­то бы зная на­перёд, что так все и бу­дет, его го­лог­ра­фичес­кая го­лова по­вер­ну­лась к на­ём­ни­це аза­ри, ко­торая жда­ла его ко­ман­ды. Ше­пард что-то про­бор­мо­тала в свой инс­тру­мен­трон, и я ус­лы­шал зас­коль­зив­шие по рель­сам две­ри и тя­жёлый то­пот Грюн­та, вы­шед­ше­го из них. Вско­ре меж­ду мной и Ше­пард по­яви­лась удив­ленная Ори­ана, а ком­мандер сде­лала пол­ша­га пе­ред де­вуш­кой, зак­ры­вая её от до­воль­но­го ос­ка­ла Ло­усо­на. Тот щёл­кнул паль­ца­ми, и во­дитель ма­шины, тор­ча­щий воз­ле ба­гаж­ни­ка, от­крыл его. Аза­ри взмет­ну­ла ру­кой, с по­мощью би­оти­ки вы­тащив те­ло из ба­гаж­ни­ка, и при­тяну­ла его к се­бе. Ори­ана су­дорож­но вздох­ну­ла.   
  
      Ми­ран­да выг­ля­дела ужас­но. Тон­кая ра­на уро­дова­ла лоб, та­кой же по­рез ис­чертил ей ску­лу, но кровь на них выг­ля­дела сма­зан­ной, — слиш­ком её мно­го для та­ких травм. По­лови­на ли­ца жен­щи­ны ок­ра­шено в кро­вавый цвет, рав­но как и доб­рая по­лови­на во­лос, су­дя по то­му как те при­лип­ли к её че­репу. И всё же, это­го не бы­ло дос­та­точ­но, что­бы скрыть при­пух­лость щёк и ниж­ней гу­бы. Строй­ная шея нак­ре­нилась, как буд­то бы стар­пом ед­ва мог­ла удер­жать вес го­ловы, и хо­тя гла­за от­кры­ты, зрач­ки ка­зались рас­ши­рен­ны­ми в два ра­за боль­ше обыч­но­го. Лю­бые дру­гие ра­нения или уши­бы ока­зались скры­ты под пре­иму­щес­твен­но це­лой цер­бе­ров­ской фор­мой, хоть та и бы­ла пок­ры­та кровью и ма­зутом.  
  
      Я за­метил как креп­ко стис­ну­ла че­люс­ти Ше­пард в све­те ог­ней, каж­дое её дви­жение за­меня­ет тай­мер са­мокон­тро­ля. Ки­бер­не­тика те­перь го­рела яр­че обыч­но­го, свер­кая че­рез ко­жу ад­ски крас­ным. Но я прак­ти­чес­ки мог ус­лы­шать как вра­ща­ясь ра­бота­ли шес­те­рен­ки в её го­лове, про­раба­тывая все­воз­можные сце­нарии как за­полу­чить Ми­ран­ду, преж­де чем её раз­да­вит в кос­тедро­биль­ной хват­ке или же прис­тре­лят.   
  
      Ше­пард зыр­кну­ла на ме­ня, вы­рази­тель­но ука­зывая гла­зами пос­мотреть стар­по­му на ру­ки, и я зас­тыл, сно­ва смот­ря на Ми­ран­ду. _Вот._ На её ру­ках рас­щёл­кну­ты на­руч­ни­ки, а блуж­да­ющий взгляд скон­цен­три­рован на Ше­пард вмес­то то­го, что­бы бес­цель­но ус­та­вить­ся впе­рёд.  
  
      Вни­мание прив­лекло дви­жение на­ём­ни­ка «Зат­ме­ния», выс­ту­паще­го в ро­ли во­дите­ля ма­шины. Он дви­гал­ся по­доб­но рту­ти, что не свой­ствен­но от­пе­тым раз­бой­ни­кам. Но ник­то да­же не по­думал за­ос­трить на этом вни­мание, ведь все слиш­ком за­няты пред­сто­ящим стол­кно­вени­ем. Он ос­та­новил­ся пря­мо за аза­ри, зак­лю­чив­шей Ми­ран­ду в по­ле ну­лево­го эле­мен­та.   
  
      Раз­бой­ник под­сту­пил к ней сза­ди, что толь­ко зак­ре­пило мою те­орию о том, что этот па­ренёк сов­сем не на­ём­ный ствол. Он под­сёк её, уда­рив в ко­лен­ку, от че­го та рез­ко упа­ла вниз, а пос­ле, уда­рив собс­твен­ным ко­леном по спи­не, свер­нул ей шею.   
  
      Вре­мя буд­то бы зас­ты­ло. А по­том всё пог­рязло в стрель­бе.   
  
**Ми­ран­да**  
  
      Я жёс­тко при­зем­ли­лась на зем­лю, как толь­ко би­оти­чес­кое по­ле ис­чезло, ед­ва ус­пев ру­ками зас­ло­нить ли­цо. Пред­плечья хоть и при­няли на се­бя ос­новной урон, я зак­ряхте­ла от бо­ли, сни­мая на­руч­ни­ки с за­пяс­тий, что мы с Тей­ном на­цепи­ли для ви­да. Сам муж­чи­на был в па­ре ша­гов от ме­ня, без шле­ма, как мы и об­сужда­ли, что­бы ко­ман­да «Нор­мандии» не прис­тре­лила его за­од­но с дру­гими на­ём­ни­ками. Пов­сю­ду раз­да­лись щел­чки взве­дён­ных ору­жий, от­вле­кая от уже ус­коль­за­ющих мыс­лей, и я за­мота­ла го­ловой, пы­та­ясь про­чис­тить го­лову. _Нет, так ещё боль­нее._  
  
      За­метив с та­кого ра­кур­са, как быс­тро убе­гала моя по­хити­тель­ни­ца, я вы­тяну­ла впе­рёд ру­ку, вце­пив­шись ей в но­гу. Та, рух­нув на зем­лю, ус­пе­ла силь­но пнуть мне по рёб­рам, ког­да вок­руг ме­ня оза­рил­ся би­оти­чес­кий барь­ер с пос­ле­довав­шей се­кун­дой поз­же Ше­пард в ви­де го­лубой вспыш­ки. Кра­ем гла­за я уви­дела раз­бой­ни­ка, под­би­ра­юще­гося к ав­то, но Ше­пард уже схва­тила его с по­мощью ну­лево­го эле­мен­та, рез­ко впе­чаты­вая в зем­лю, а я уже по­пол­зла к пой­мав­шей­ся жен­щи­не.   
  
      Она пы­талась под­нять­ся на но­ги, но по­битая или же на­качан­ная нар­ко­тика­ми, я всё рав­но быс­трее прос­то­го че­лове­ка. Ри­нув­шись впе­ред, я вжа­ла ее те­ло в зем­лю, при­давив ко­леня­ми её ру­ки. Она ста­ла из­ви­вать­ся по­до мной, ярос­тно бры­ка­ясь но­гами, но я стук­ну­ла ее го­ловой о зем­лю. Я взя­ла в зах­ват ее шею.  
  
      — Нет так те­перь ве­село , ког­да я мо­гу дви­гать­ся, а? — про­рыча­ла я.   
  
      У ме­ня не бы­ло ни ору­жия, ни би­оти­ки. Мои реф­лексы за­тор­мо­жены, но я всё так же прек­расно зна­ла, ку­да на­жимать паль­ца­ми, по­ка жен­щи­на в чёр­ном не на­чала за­ливать­ся удов­летво­ритель­ным от­тенком крас­но­го. _Она па­рали­зова­ла ме­ня._ Силь­нее вдав­ли­ваю боль­шие паль­цы. _Выр­ва­ла уси­литель._ Она на­чала жёс­тче бры­кать­ся, от­ча­яние при­дава­ло ей сил, на что я лишь ус­мехну­лась, ни ра­зу не ос­ла­бив хват­ку. _Ба­гаж­ник. Ни­кет._ Чувс­твую, как пуль­са­ция на жил­ке под паль­цем за­мед­ли­лась, а те­ло об­мякло.   
  
      Креп­ко стис­нув зу­бы, сво­рачи­ваю ей шею, а пос­ле — груз­но осе­ла на пят­ки, прос­то ус­та­вив­шись на те­ло. Кля­нусь, что ни за что не за­буду это­го ли­ца. Жен­щи­на поп­ла­тилась за всё, что сде­лала, и я да­же не уз­на­ла её име­ни. И всё же, по­беда не ощу­щалась та­кой, ка­кой дол­жна.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да, — раз­дался ря­дом го­лос Ше­пард. Боль­ше не бы­ло стрель­бы; бой окон­чен.   
Обер­нувшись, я по­пыта­лась встать, но боль­ше по­хоже на то, что ук­ра­ден­ные би­ения сер­дца жен­щи­ны при­со­еди­нились к мо­им; пульс заш­ка­ливал. Ше­пард по­ложи­ла ру­ку мне на пле­чо, что­бы по­мочь, но я от­тол­кну­ла её, под­нявшись са­мос­то­ятель­но, и по­дош­ла ко всё ещё от­кры­тому ба­гаж­ни­ку а­эро­кара.   
  
      Ни­кет. Те­перь, ког­да я боль­ше не за­пер­та вмес­те с ним, про­ис­хо­дящее всё мень­ше ка­жет­ся кош­ма­ром. Его те­ло выг­ля­дит та­ким ма­лень­ким и раз­би­тым, а не жут­ким и ужа­са­ющим. Я прис­ло­нилась к краю ба­гаж­ни­ка, па­дая на ко­лени, ког­да сов­сем ста­ло труд­но ды­шать.   
  
      Часть ме­ня зна­ла, что я в опас­ной бли­зос­ти к нер­вно­му сры­ву, и как буд­то бы смот­ре­ла на про­ис­хо­дящее со сто­роны. Ме­ня на­кача­ли нар­ко­тика­ми, из­би­ли и за­пер­ли в ба­гаж­ни­ке ма­шины с те­лом мо­его луч­ше­го дру­га. Я ус­та­ла. Од­на­ко лить сле­зы сей­час не ва­ри­ант: слиш­ком мно­го сви­дете­лей...  
  
      — Где вы бы­ли? — сор­ва­лась я, по­вер­нувшись что­бы уви­деть по­дос­певшую ко мне Ше­пард.   
  
      — Мы пы­тались ра­зыс­кать те­бя...  
  
      — Вам сто­ило быть быс­трее, — вып­лесну­ла я, хо­тя сло­ва зву­чали сма­зано. Я при­ложи­ла ру­ку к гру­ди. Сер­дце сей­час сту­чало слиш­ком быс­тро. Мне не хва­тало воз­ду­ха, и я вы­тяну­ла ру­ку впе­рёд, что­бы из­бе­жать па­дения на зем­лю.   
  
      Но вза­мен по­пала в объ­ятия Ше­пард, при­жав­шись к её сталь­ной гру­ди. Во­ен­ная с грустью взгля­нула на ме­ня, а я по­няла, что её гла­за вмес­то зе­лёных ста­ли крас­ны­ми. Но она так­же бы­ла тёп­лой. Та­кой тёп­лой, пос­ле столь­ких ча­сов, про­ведён­ных в от­сы­рев­шем от кро­ви ба­гаж­ни­ке. И я не мог­ла пе­рес­тать смот­реть на её ли­цо, на все эти вес­нушки, рас­сы­пав­шихся по щё­кам, вмес­те с крас­но­той губ, в мес­тах где она их ис­ку­сала.   
  
      — Зна­читель­ная трав­ма го­ловы, — по­яс­нил Мор­дин, стоя ря­дом с ней и прив­ле­кая вни­мание ос­таль­ных чле­нов ко­ман­ды, ок­ру­жив­ших нас. — Нар­ко­тики. Ад­ре­налин от схват­ки. Слиш­ком мно­го для её те­ла. Ве­ро­ят­но де­зори­ен­ти­рова­на. Пот­ря­сена.   
  
      — Мы дос­та­вим её в ме­дот­сек на «Нор­мандию». Это бу­дет поб­ли­же, чем боль­ни­ца. Гар­рус, убе­дись, что Ори­ана с ро­дите­лями пой­дут с на­ми, — сы­пала при­каза­ми Ше­пард, а пос­ле скон­цен­три­рова­лась на мне. Её сле­ду­ющие сло­ва проз­ву­чали поч­ти шё­потом, неж­ным и мяг­ким: — С то­бой всё бу­дет хо­рошо.   
  
      Го­лова упер­лась о её наг­рудник, как ть­ма, оку­тывая сво­ей прох­ла­дой, поп­ри­ветс­тво­вала ме­ня.   
  
      Сле­ду­ющим, что я ощу­тила, был го­лос Чак­вас, что-то мяг­кое под го­ловой и то как чья-то од­на ру­ка паль­ца­ми пе­реби­рала мне во­лосы, а дру­гая — вы­тира­ла ли­цо чем-то, схо­жим на мок­рое по­лотен­це. От­крыв гла­за, я уви­дела се­бя как буд­то бы в зер­ка­ле: своё ли­цо, толь­ко без от­цов­ских хи­рур­ги­чес­ких «кор­рекций» на под­бо­род­ке и щё­ках. Сер­дце слад­ко сжа­лось в гру­ди. _Ори­ана._ Она неж­но улыб­ну­лась мне, дер­жа мою го­лову у се­бя на ко­ленях, и ос­то­рож­но смы­вала грязь с мо­его ли­ца.   
  
      — Ты прос­ну­лась, — ти­хо про­из­несла Ори­ана, под­няв гла­за на раз­го­вари­ва­ющих Ше­пард с Чак­вас, что сто­яли к нам спи­нами. От­сек был бит­ком за­бит чле­нами от­ря­да, ко­торые за­няли все кро­вати. Они до­жида­лись сво­его пос­тмис­сий­но­го ос­мотра, зна­чит, я не­дол­го бы­ла без соз­на­ния.   
  
      — Да. — Я уди­вилась, нас­коль­ко хрип­лым зву­чал го­лос, и как рыб­ка нес­коль­ко раз то от­кры­ла, то зак­ры­ла рот в по­ис­ке под­хо­дящих слов. Ори­ана, ока­зав­шись весь­ма до­гад­ли­вой, про­дол­жи­ла:  
  
      — Грюнт сос­та­вил мне ком­па­нию во вре­мя схват­ки. — Она пох­ло­пала си­дев­ше­го ря­дом, но на­ходив­ше­гося вне по­ля мо­его зре­ния кро­гана по бед­ру. Мне да­же не нуж­но ви­деть его, что­бы знать нас­коль­ко силь­но тот улы­ба­ет­ся. А пос­ле Ори­ана пе­реве­ла взгляд на, кто бы по­думал, Джек, до­бавив: — И твоя ми­лая под­ружка всё вре­мя под­держи­вала вок­руг нас за­щит­ный ку­пол.   
  
      Хоть Джек и на­супи­лась, на её щё­ках прос­ту­пил ед­ва за­мет­ный ру­мянец. Де­вуш­ка ус­та­вилась на ме­ня.  
  
      — Быть, бля, не мо­жет, что вы род­ня, — бро­сила она, ког­да, раз­вернув­шись на каб­лу­ках, нап­ра­вилась к ку­шет­ке в даль­нем кон­це от­се­ка. От­ту­да она ки­нула взгляд че­рез пле­чо: —Так­же, твой ба­тя пиз­дюк.  
  
      — Наш па­па, — ти­хо поп­ра­вила Ори­ана, про­ведя тканью по мо­им во­лосам. Её во­об­ще не за­боти­ли вся эта кровь и грязь, а я не мог­ла не про­дол­жать гла­зеть на неё. _Моя сес­трён­ка._ На­ши взгля­ды встре­тились. — Твоя ком­мандер ска­зала, что те­бя зо­вут Ми­ран­да. Ми­ран­да Ло­усон. И ты моя сес­тра.   
  
      — Да. — От сты­да гор­ло ка­залось из­лишне пе­ресу­шен­ным. Вот я, на­конец-то, ли­цом к ли­цу встре­тилась с сес­трой. И как? Лё­жа на её ко­ленях, по­доб­но ре­бён­ку, по­битая и вы­мазан­ная. — Знаю, это всё дол­жно быть для те­бя боль­шим пот­ря­сени­ем, но я пря­тала те­бя от на­шего от­ца, ещё ког­да ты сов­сем бы­ла ма­лень­кой. А се­год­ня поп­росту до­пус­ти­ла ошиб­ку: ту, что боль­ше ни­ког­да не пов­то­рить­ся.   
  
      — Ду­маю, это не ошиб­ка. Мы обе здесь и я, на­конец, встре­тилась с то­бой, — неж­но про­из­несла она, сно­ва улы­ба­ясь. И мне поч­ти хо­телось сог­ла­сить­ся с Джек. Ори­ана, мо­жет, и выг­ля­дит как я, но бы­ла нам­но­го _свет­лей_. Она не смот­ре­ла на ме­ня, как буд­то бы я для неё са­мо ра­зоча­рова­ние. Ори­ана смот­ре­ла на ме­ня так, как я всег­да пред­став­ля­ла, как са­ма пос­мотрю на неё. Как буд­то бы она - _дра­гоцен­ность_. — Всег­да хо­тела иметь сес­трён­ку.   
  
      Ру­кой я до­тяну­лась к её ли­цу, и улыб­ка де­вуш­ка ста­ла яр­че и бы­ла пред­назна­чена толь­ко мне. Мне уда­лось улыб­нуть­ся ей так же, но я не смог­ла до­верить­ся сво­ему го­лосу, а по­тому мы так и за­мер­ли на мгно­вение. Од­но чу­дес­ное, пре­вос­ходное мгно­вение.   
  
      — Так что бу­дет те­перь? То есть, те­перь, ког­да я знаю о те­бе, — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ори­ана. — Те­перь всё ста­новит­ся по­нят­но. Но­вая ра­бота па­пы: он ска­зал, что но­вое наз­на­чение прос­то сва­лилось ему в ру­ки. — Её гла­за рас­ши­рились. — А моё кон­так­тное ли­цо в шко­ле! В досье зна­чил­ся родс­твен­ник, имя ко­торо­го я ни­ког­да не слы­шала рань­ше. Од­нажды, да­же пы­талась уб­рать его, но тот быс­тро вер­нулся на мес­то на сле­ду­ющий же день. Это ты?   
  
      Я рас­сме­ялась, вздрог­нув, ког­да раз­бо­лелись го­лова, рёб­ра и ли­цо. _А она ум­на._  
  
       — Поч­ти. А вот то, что про­изой­дёт даль­ше; я рас­по­ряжусь о но­вых наз­на­чени­ях для за­щиты ва­шего до­ма, как и уни­вер­си­тета, ес­ли за­хочешь учить­ся по­даль­ше от ро­дите­лей, — за­вери­ла я. — Нуж­но бу­дет най­ти жи­лище для те­бя и тво­их ро­дите­лей на се­год­ня, но, ду­маю, я смо­гу уп­ра­вить­ся со всем до ут­ра.   
  
      — Ше­пард го­вори­ла так, буд­то бы уже всё ус­тро­ила, и уже ска­зала, что мы мо­жем пе­рено­чевать на ко­раб­ле, — ус­по­ко­ила Ори­ана.   
  
      Из-за на­руше­ния про­токо­лов бе­зопас­ности я хо­тела бы­ло под­нять­ся, да­же спус­тив од­ну но­гу на пол, как ла­донь на ру­ке ос­та­нови­ла ме­ня.   
  
      — Док­тор Чак­вас упо­мяну­ла, что я мо­гу быть здесь, ес­ли ты дей­стви­тель­но от­дохну­ла, — под­чер­кну­ла она, неч­то озор­ное прос­ко­чило в её взгля­де, ког­да она про­из­несла то единс­твен­ное, что зас­та­вило ос­тать­ся ме­ня в пос­те­ли. Со вздо­хом, я улег­лась на по­душ­ку.  
  
      — Мог­ла бы... — Ори­ана за­мол­ча­ла, на­супив бро­ви. — У ме­ня столь­ко воп­ро­сов к те­бе. Я спра­шива­ла у Ше­пард, но та ска­зала, что не мо­жет дать не всё от­ве­ты. И, что не она дол­жна от­ве­чать.   
  
      Гла­за са­ми отыс­ка­ли ком­мандер, сколь­зя взгля­дом по из­ги­бу её спи­ны, и на ду­ше ста­ло спо­кой­ней. Ше­пард не та жен­щи­на, ко­торую бы при обыч­ных об­сто­ятель­ствах я ас­со­ци­иро­вала с так­том, но она всё по­няла пра­виль­но. Я не хо­тела что­бы Ори­ана зна­ла, по­ка нет. Со вре­менем, мы по­гово­рим о де­талях ка­сатель­но на­шего от­ца или же чем имен­но мы за­нима­лись с Ше­пард, но сей­час я хо­чу что­бы она не бес­по­ко­илась. Да­же не знаю, что ей мож­но рас­ска­зать, а что — нет. Я по­ка не ожи­дала, что пол­ностью от­кро­юсь ей. Она ещё так мо­лода.   
  
      Ори­ана наб­лю­дала как я смот­ре­ла на Ше­пард, за­гадоч­но улы­ба­ясь, и я пос­пешно от­ве­ла взгляд.   
  
      — От­ве­чу на всё, что смо­гу, — по­обе­щала я ей. — Но ты дол­жна знать, что я не смо­гу рас­ска­зать мно­го че­го о се­бе, как нап­ри­мер о ра­боте с ком­мандер Ше­пард. И, по­мимо ,пре­дуп­режде­ния не приб­ли­жать­ся к не­му, не уве­рена что хо­чу что­бы ты зна­ла мно­го и о на­шем об­щем би­оло­гичес­ком от­це.   
  
      — Ну, я уже по­няла, что ты ра­бота­ешь на «Цер­бер», — за­яви­ла Ори­ана, ука­зывая взгля­дом на гряз­ный, но всё ещё раз­ли­чимый ло­готип на мо­ей фор­ме. Это впер­вые, ког­да я ис­крен­не со­жале­ла, что не в сво­ей обыч­ной одеж­де, да­же зная, что сте­ны ме­дот­се­ка ис­пещре­ны та­кими же, но от од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли всё внут­ри пе­ревер­ну­лось. _Ког­да же я ста­ла сты­дить­ся то­го на ко­го ра­ботаю?_ Но Ори­ана, по­хоже, не смот­ре­ла на ме­ня с по­рица­ни­ем, а все­го лишь наб­лю­дала.   
  
      Тог­да я и ре­шила, что моя сес­тра — са­мая не­веро­ят­ная во всей все­лен­ной. Я ед­ва зна­ла её. Как она ед­ва зна­ла ме­ня, но я хоть в ле­пёш­ку рас­ши­бусь, но дам ей все, че­го она толь­ко за­хочет.   
  
      — Да, — приз­на­ла я. — Хо­тя знать те­бе та­кое про­тиво­речит мно­жес­тву пра­вил. Как и на­ходит­ся на этом суд­не.  
  
      Она вспых­ну­ла до­воль­ной ус­мешкой, ще­ки смор­щи­ли ко­жу вок­руг глаз.   
  
      — Я умею хра­нить сек­ре­ты, — про­из­несла она, под­ми­гивая, а по­том от­ве­ла взгляд, прос­ле­довав за ко­торым, я уви­дела, что Ше­пард с Чак­вас за­мети­ли моё про­буж­де­ние.  
  
       — Док­тор про­сила, что­бы я не за­бал­ты­валась, — приз­на­лась Ори­ана. — Уже поз­дно, и нам ведь не нуж­но на­чинать всё се­год­ня, так ведь? Ты же те­перь бу­дешь на свя­зи?   
  
      Сер­дце сжа­лось от столь ба­наль­но­го воп­ро­са. Да, те­перь. Те­перь я смо­гу свя­зать­ся с ней. Мо­гу по­гово­рить, о чём толь­ко по­желаю. _По­чему я не ре­шилась на это рань­ше?_   
  
      — Обя­затель­но, — по­обе­щала я ей. — По­гово­рим ут­ром, я дам те­бе свою кон­так­тную ин­форма­цию.   
  
      — Хо­рошо. Тог­да поз­во­лю важ­ным лю­дям по­бесе­довать с то­бой. А то, по­хоже, они уже заж­да­лись. — Мне хо­телось ос­по­рить её сло­ва. Лишь она единс­твен­ная, кто мне ва­жен. — Всё рав­но Грюн­ту ещё нуж­но до­рас­ска­зать мне о кни­ге, что вы вмес­те чи­та­ете. — В её гла­зах за­иг­ра­ли иг­ри­вые чёр­ти­ки. Под­нявшись с пос­те­ли, она сжа­ла мне ру­ку преж­де, чем упор­хну­ла, ос­та­вив ме­ня чувс­тво­вать се­бя бро­шен­ной, хоть она и отош­ла на па­ру ша­гов от ме­ня.   
  
      Ше­пард за­няла мес­то Ори­аны, кро­вать нем­но­го прог­ну­лась под ве­сом, по­ка на­ши бед­ра не соп­ри­кос­ну­лись. Кон­такт не был та­ким ус­по­ка­ива­ющим, как обыч­но, и бы­ло поч­ти боль­но смот­реть на неё.   
  
      — По­ка ты бы­ла в от­ключ­ке, зво­нил Приз­рак. Хо­тел по­бол­тать, — за­яви­ла Ше­пард, спер­ва на­чиная с биз­нес дел, как и всег­да. — По-ви­димо­му, он да­же не уди­вил­ся, ус­лы­шав, что те­бя по­хити­ли. Но ска­зал, что лич­но обус­тро­ит но­вое мес­то для Ори­аны. По­лет наз­на­чен на зав­тра, на семь ноль-ноль.   
  
      Нет, _он не уди­вил­ся_ , по­дума­лось мне, но я от­кло­нила лю­бую мысль рас­ска­зать о сво­их но­воп­ри­об­ре­тен­ных по­доз­ре­ни­ях Ше­пард.   
  
      Так же, как не мо­гу пред­стать пе­ред Приз­ра­ком, нап­ря­мую спро­сив у не­го об их с от­цом сдел­ке. Я зна­ла, что тот мне пред­ло­жит: от­каз без от­ка­за. Он не ска­жет «да», как и не ска­жет «нет». Уве­рена, что­бы ни пред­ло­жил ему отец, это весь­ма соб­лазни­тель­но. Воз­можно они да­же убе­дили бы ме­ня, что Ори­ана бы­ла уби­та, да­бы у ме­ня да­же мыс­лей не воз­ни­кало ис­кать её. По край­ней ме­ре, я бы так всё ус­тро­ила. А пос­ле Приз­рак бы при­нял ме­ня с рас­прос­тёрты­ми объ­яти­ями.   
  
      Я сжа­ла паль­цы в ку­лаки, ус­тав ощу­щать се­бя вещью то од­но­го, то дру­гого. Да, я слы­шала от­цов­ские упо­мина­ния о се­бе как о его _собс­твен­ности_ , и мне ед­ва нуж­но под­твержде­ние то­го, что я выс­ту­пила об­менной мо­нетой меж­ду эти­ми дву­мя муж­чи­нами, да­же не за­думы­ва­ясь, че­го я во­об­ще хо­чу или же­лаю.   
  
      Ме­ня всю тряс­ло, ми­ровоз­зре­ние да­ло тре­щину. Мне всег­да нра­вилось праг­ма­тич­ное от­но­шение Приз­ра­ка ко мне, нра­вилось знать своё мес­то. Но не уве­рена, что чувс­твую сей­час, те­перь, ког­да зна­ла, что вос­поль­зу­юсь его ре­сур­са­ми, не по­тому, что хо­чу это­го, а по­тому что нуж­да­юсь в них, что­бы за­щитить Ори­ану. Все так же су­щес­тво­вали за­писи с ка­мер наб­лю­дения, ко­торые нуж­но сте­реть, как и про­даж­ные ко­пы, ко­торым нуж­но прип­ла­тить. Есть в пор­ту один ра­бочий, ко­торо­го нуж­но убе­дить на­писать Ори­ану с ро­дите­лями как не-лю­дей под их вы­мыш­ленны­ми име­нами, что­бы зат­руднить по­иск. Их нас­то­ящее мес­то­рас­по­ложе­ние бу­дет по­хоро­нено под сот­ня­ми сло­ёв шиф­ровки на ох­ранных сер­ве­рах «Цер­бе­ра». И у ме­ня нет нас­толь­ко боль­шо­го ка­пита­ла, что­бы про­вер­нуть все в оди­ноч­ку, да­же учи­тывая свою гро­мад­ную зар­пла­ту - у от­ца она всег­да бу­дет боль­ше.   
  
      Я сбе­жала из од­ной за­пад­ни пря­миком в дру­гую. _Нет, Приз­рак не пре­даст ме­ня. Не пос­ме­ет._  
  
      — Эй, с че­го та­кое вы­раже­ние? Я ду­мала, это хо­рошая но­вость. — обес­по­ко­илась Ше­пард.   
  
      — Се­год­ня в лич­ные ин­те­ресы Приз­ра­ка не вхо­дила за­щита Ори­аны, — от­ве­тила я не­оп­ре­делён­но, вы­нуж­дая го­лос зву­чать ров­но.   
  
      Сгри­мас­ни­чав, Ше­пард при­щури­лась, и тя­жело вздох­ну­ла. Она пос­мотре­ла в сто­рону.  
  
      — Рис­куя тем, что ты на ме­ня ра­зоз­лишь­ся, я поп­ро­сила о па­ре ус­луг.   
  
      — Ус­лу­ги че­го?   
  
      — Ну-у, пос­ле встре­чи с тво­ей сес­трой, мне не хо­телось прос­то да­вать тво­ему от­цу ещё один шанс зах­ва­тить её. И я не уве­рена, раз­гне­ва­ет ли те­бя это или нет, но я поз­во­нила нес­коль­ким ре­бятам, сог­ла­сив­шимся выс­ту­пить про­тек­то­рами для Ори­аны на нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев. Они хо­рошие; я встре­тила их в N-прог­рамме. Они го­ворят, что прис­мотрят за дев­чонкой до кон­ца на­шей мис­сии, ког­да мы най­дём бо­лее _ве­сомый_ ар­гу­мент дер­жать заг­ре­бущие ру­ки тво­его от­ца по­даль­ше от неё, — пред­ло­жила Ше­пард. — Но они смо­гут пе­рево­зить её в слу­чае не­об­хо­димос­ти.   
  
      Об­легче­ние пос­те­пен­но рас­пу­тыва­ло этот тя­жёлый клу­бок нап­ря­жения в жи­воте. За­пас­ной план од­нознач­но вос­тре­бован, а я, од­нознач­но, пе­ре­оце­нила свои ран­ние по­доз­ре­ния. Доб­ро­воль­но пред­ла­гая по­мощь мо­ей сес­тре - не сов­сем пра­виль­ные дей­ствия то­го, кто пла­ниро­вал сбаг­рить ме­ня мо­ему от­цу.   
  
      — Я бы оце­нила это по дос­то­инс­тву, ком­мандер, — про­из­несла я ис­крен­не. — Ва­ша по­мощь сов­сем не расс­тра­ива­ет ме­ня.   
  
      — Хо­рошо, зна­чит, ты тог­да не бу­дешь про­тес­то­вать, ес­ли я _по­могу_ те­бе доб­рать­ся до тво­ей ка­юты. Чак­вас ска­зала, что по­ка кто-то бу­дет бу­дить те­бя каж­дые нес­коль­ко ча­сов, что­бы про­верить го­лову, ты мо­жешь спать в собс­твен­ной кро­вати.  
  
      — Пред­по­лагаю, что СУ­ЗИ бу­дет ме­ня бу­дить? — спро­сила я.   
  
      Ше­пард за­куси­ла гу­бу.   
  
      — Во­об­ще я выз­ва­лась доб­ро­воль­цем. К то­му же, я от­да­ла свою ка­юту в рас­по­ряже­ние Ори­аны и её ро­дите­лей, так что не сов­сем рас­счи­тыва­ла пос­пать.   
  
      — Ох, — удив­лённо вы­дави­ла я из се­бя.   
  
      Ше­пард хо­тела по­мочь мне под­нять­ся с кро­вати, но я выс­та­вила пе­ред ней ру­ку.  
  
      — По­жалуй­ста, не на­до. — Я глу­боко вздох­ну­ла при ви­де по­суро­вев­ше­го вы­раже­ния Ше­пард. — Я са­ма мо­гу ид­ти. Хва­тит с ме­ня на се­год­ня гру­бого об­ра­щения.  
  
      — Ты тог­да ра­зоб­ра­лась с той жен­щи­ной как ка­кой-то сек­ретный агент. И я прек­расно ос­ве­дом­ле­на в тво­их воз­можнос­тях, вклю­чая те, что свя­заны с хож­де­ни­ем, — от­ве­тила Ше­пард, её ух­мылка сно­ва воз­вра­щалась на ли­цо. — Но всё же нам­но­го про­ще, ес­ли вре­мя от вре­мени бу­дешь по­лагать­ся на ко­го-то.  
  
      Я взгля­нула на неё, ло­вя двой­ной смысл ска­зан­но­го. А по­том по­ложи­ла ру­ку ей на пле­чо, поз­во­ляя пе­ренять жен­щи­не на се­бя часть мо­его ве­са, ког­да мы выш­ли с от­се­ка, пред­на­мерен­но не за­мечая, как она рас­тя­нулась в са­модо­воль­ной улыб­ке. Я ус­та­ла, приз­наю, а под­дер­жка Ше­пард по­мога­ет мне ид­ти пря­мо. Но это не зна­чит, что я приз­на­юсь ей в этом.   
  
      Прой­дя че­рез пус­той зал сто­ловой, - мно­жес­тво чле­нов от­ря­да уже спря­тались в сво­их кро­ватях, я по­маха­ла ру­кой Ори­ане и её ро­дите­лям, ког­да те от­пра­вились на лиф­ту в ка­бину Ше­пард.   
  
      — Вы же зна­ете, что я _дей­стви­тель­но_ сек­ретный агент? — как бы нев­зна­чай ки­нула я, ког­да мы вош­ли ко мне.   
  
      Ше­пард рас­сме­ялась, а я улыб­ну­лась, по­ка не от­пусти­ла её, дви­нув­шись к гар­де­робу.   
— Мо­жете спать здесь, ес­ли хо­тите. Здесь пол­но мес­та, — пред­ло­жила я, ос­та­вив ос­таль­ное до­думы­вать ей.   
  
      Она кив­ну­ла.   
  
      — Зай­му ди­ван или ещё че­го.   
  
      Я улыб­ну­лась в под­твержде­нии, что ус­лы­шала её, а пос­ле схва­тила одеж­ду, в ко­торой бу­ду спать, и ос­то­рож­но прош­ла в ван­ную. Оче­вид­но, что Ше­пард уже по­мылась и пе­ре­оде­лась, но я всё ещё пок­ры­та жид­костя­ми, о про­ис­хожде­нии ко­торых да­же за­думы­вать­ся не хо­чу. Вклю­чив во­ду нас­толь­ко го­рячую, нас­коль­ко мо­гу вы­дер­жать, я сту­пила под струи во­ды, не за­мечая, что имен­но вы­мыва­ет­ся с во­лос.   
  
      Это бы­ло весь­ма за­ман­чи­во — пред­ло­жить Ше­пард по­мочь мне (и не по­тому, что это дей­стви­тель­но боль­но мыть спи­ну, ког­да у те­бя сло­ман­ные рёб­ра), но да­же ес­ли бы это не бы­ло нас­толь­ко _ужас­ной_ иде­ей, сом­не­ва­юсь, что она во­об­ще сог­ла­силась бы. Она, ско­рее все­го да­же и не вспо­мина­ет обо мне пос­ле се­год­няшней встре­чи с Ли­арой: слиш­ком бы­ла сос­ре­дото­чена на иноп­ла­нетян­ке, раз не за­мети­ла, как ме­ня ук­ра­ли пря­мо у неё из-под но­са. Не то, что­бы я ви­нила Ше­пард за это. По боль­шей час­ти.   
  
      При­жав­шись лбом к стен­ке ду­шевой, я поз­во­лила се­бе поп­ро­бовать рас­пу­тать этот клу­бок эмо­ций, бо­рющих­ся за моё вни­мание. А пос­ле, от­мывшись, нас­коль­ко поз­во­ляло по­ложе­ние, и вы­сушив во­лосы по­лотен­цем, я оде­лась в одеж­ду, пот­рё­пан­ную фут­болку и шор­ты. Приш­лось взять с со­бой собс­твен­ную одеж­ду вви­ду на­личия ком­па­нии. По­тому что, ес­тес­твен­но, это бу­дет неп­ро­фес­си­ональ­но по­пытать­ся соб­лазнить Ше­пард вый­дя ед­ва оде­той. Вот что я и твер­ди­ла се­бе, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на вся­кие на­мёки Приз­ра­ка.  
  
      Вый­дя с убор­ной, я зас­та­ла Ше­пард, си­дящую на краю пос­те­ли и выг­ля­дящую так, буд­то бы хо­чет об­су­дить что-то. Обог­нув кро­вать сле­ва, я за­лез­ла под оде­яло, ожи­дая, ког­да СУ­ЗИ нач­нёт приг­лу­шать ос­ве­щение.   
  
      — Ты в по­ряд­ке? — Ше­пард на ав­то­мате за­дала воп­рос, её го­лос был ти­хим вви­ду при­выч­ке вес­ти се­бя ти­хо в тем­но­те.  
  
      — Я быс­тро ис­це­ля­юсь. Ду­маю, моё эго пос­тра­дало силь­нее все­го, — от­ве­тив, я по­вер­ну­лась на бок, что­бы пос­мотреть на неё, но из-за это­го за­ныли реб­ра, так что я сно­ва пе­ревер­ну­лась на спи­ну.   
  
      — Ты же зна­ешь, что я имею вви­ду, — не сда­валась Ше­пард. — И я не куп­люсь на эту бе­зэмо­ци­ональ­ную ро­бору­тину. Не пос­ле то­го, как уви­дела те­бя с сес­трой...   
  
      — Ше­пард, — пе­реби­ла я. — У ме­ня нет же­лания раз­го­вари­вать с ва­ми о мо­ём от­це или о том, что се­год­ня слу­чилось.   
  
      — Знаю, что я не сов­сем та, с кем бы те­бе хо­телось по­бол­тать. Но ес­ли те­бе нуж­но по­гово­рить с кем-то, с дру­гом...   
  
      — У ме­ня есть кол­ле­ги, а не друзья, — сно­ва вме­шалась я. — Ни­кет... — Не­нави­жу как дрог­нул го­лос при упо­мина­нии име­ни, — ... был мо­им луч­шим дру­гом. Мо­им единс­твен­ным дру­гом. И отец убил его. Так что, нет, да­же ес­ли я за­хочу вы­гово­рить­ся, здесь не так мно­го по­ходя­щих кан­ди­датур.  
  
      Заб­равшись с но­гами на кро­вать, она приб­ли­зилась ко мне на рас­сто­яние, дос­та­точ­ное, что­бы при­кос­нуть­ся к ру­ке, пе­реп­ле­тая на­ши паль­цы и сжи­мая, по­ка я не ощу­тила ба­бочек в жи­воте.   
  
      — Это не прав­да, — ос­по­рила она. — Грюнт за­виса­ет у те­бя каж­дый день на тво­ём ди­ване, Гар­рус од­нознач­но по­теп­лел к те­бе. Ка­суми не сов­сем пра­виль­но ин­тер­пре­тиро­вать как под­ру­гу, но ты ей нра­вишь­ся в её чу­дако­ватом клю­че. Дру­гие то­же под­ру­жат­ся с то­бой. Ну, на­вер­ное не Джек, без обид, но суть в том, что ты здесь не оди­нока.   
  
      — Се­год­ня я ощу­тила се­бя оди­нокой, — стис­нув зу­бы, я от­верну­лась от неё, не смот­ря на то, что она креп­че сжа­ла мою ру­ку. — Я про­вела ча­сы в том ба­гаж­ни­ке, пок­ры­та с ног до го­ловы кровью сво­его луч­ше­го дру­га. _Ча­сы_ , Ше­пард, за ко­торые ме­ня об­ка­чали и пе­реб­ра­сыва­ли с мес­та на мес­то. И не по­хоже бы­ло, что­бы кто-то при­шёл на по­мощь. По­нимаю, что, учи­тывая на­шу не­лёг­кую ис­то­рию вза­имо­от­но­шений, вы мог­ли бы за­хотеть...   
  
      — О-о-о, нет! — вос­клик­ну­ла она, её ли­цо ис­ка­зилось в ужа­се. — Ми­ран­да, я не со­бира­лась поз­во­лить им заб­рать те­бя. Я приш­ла за то­бой. Факт то­го, что твоя сес­тра ока­залась в том же при­чале, прос­то сра­ботал нам на ру­ку, или я бы раз­де­лила ко­ман­ду.   
  
      — А сдел­ка от­ца? Ес­ли бы вас дей­стви­тель­но вы­нуди­ли ре­шать, вы бы поз­во­лили заб­рать им мою сес­тру?   
  
      Сму­щён­но про­чис­тив гор­ло, Ше­пард по­мор­щи­лась, при­кусив гу­бу.   
  
      — Ты зна­ешь от­вет на это, — за­яви­ла она, сно­ва дви­га­ясь к краю кро­вати, что­бы вер­нуть­ся к ди­вану. — И он те­бе не пон­ра­вит­ся.   
  
      — Но ес­ли бы это слу­чилось ме­сяц на­зад, ког­да вы ещё не­нави­дели ме­ня... — про­дол­жи­ла я, зная, что ис­пы­тываю ни­ти на­ших хруп­ких ра­бочих от­но­шений на проч­ность. И всё же, мне хо­телось уз­нать.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да, — ти­хо ос­та­нови­ла она ме­ня. — Я бы всё рав­но приш­ла бы за то­бой, да­же тог­да.   
  
      Я ус­та­вилась на её спи­ну, ког­да жен­щи­на от­верну­лась, опи­ра­ясь о мою по­душ­ку. У неё не бы­ло на­мере­ния по­кинуть ме­ня. Она — не ещё од­но пре­датель­ство, ом­ра­ча­ющее день. Ше­пард — это... Ше­пард. Вре­мена­ми неп­ред­ска­зу­ема, но пок­ла­дис­тая, ког­да нуж­но. Не­кото­рые мо­гут по­думать, что два го­да ра­боты над ней на­учи­ли ме­ня до­верять ей боль­ше, чем сле­ду­ет.   
  
      Как толь­ко она за­шеве­лилась сно­ва, я по­няла, что не хо­чу, что­бы она ухо­дила, не хо­чу, что­бы от­пуска­ла мою ру­ку.  
  
      — Мо­жете ос­тать­ся здесь, — пред­ло­жила я. Она за­мер­ла, све­сив на­поло­вину но­гу с мат­ра­са. — Кро­вать боль­шая, и я знаю по лич­но­му опы­ту, нас­коль­ко не­удо­бен ди­ван. Ес­ли чес­тно, то я выб­ра­ла его в ка­чес­тве пред­ло­га не за­сижи­вать­ся у ме­ня по­дол­гу.   
  
      — Не по­хоже, что­бы он сос­тро­ил те­бе хо­рошую служ­бу, — за­мети­ла Ше­пард, чуть хо­хот­нув.  
  
      Я уви­дела, что она по­вер­ну­лась ко мне, но боль­ше раз­гля­деть не уда­лось из-за нас­ту­пив­шей тем­но­ты. Ин­те­рес­но, ду­ма­ет ли жен­щи­на о той же но­чи, что и я? За­кон­чится ли эта ночь тем же, но с мень­шим ко­личес­твом ал­ко­голя?  
  
      — Не­похо­же, — сог­ла­силась я.   
  
      Она ко­леба­лась лишь се­кун­ду, как, встав, за­лез­ла под оде­яло. Я ста­ралась не ду­мать о том фак­те, что она бу­дет спать ря­дом со мной всю ночь, или нас­коль­ко ба­наль­ной вы­далась си­ту­ация, в ко­торую я се­бя заг­на­ла. Мне од­нознач­но не сле­ду­ет за­думы­вать­ся, нас­коль­ко до­воль­ной ка­жусь из-за то­го, что она ком­фор­тно лег­ла пос­ре­дине сво­ей по­лови­ны кро­вати, вмес­то то­го что­бы жать­ся с краю.  
  
      — Бы­ло неп­ра­виль­но не­нави­деть те­бя. И се­год­ня, боль­ше чем ког­да-ли­бо, до­каза­ло, что ты не та, кем, как я ду­мала, яв­ля­ешь­ся, — про­бор­мо­тала в ко­неч­ном ито­ге Ше­пард, силь­ней за­рыва­ясь под оде­яло. — Мой гнев ока­зал­ся... не­умес­тным. Так что, ес­ли прос­тишь ме­ня, я бу­ду счас­тли­ва быть те­бе под­ру­гой, а не кол­ле­гой.  
  
      В гор­ле пе­ресох­ло, ког­да её сло­ва утих­ли. Ти­шина нак­ры­ла нас пе­леной, и ды­хание Ше­пард ста­ло глуб­же.   
  
      — Ше­пард?  
  
      — Да? — про­гуде­ла она.   
  
      — Те­бе не за что из­ви­нять­ся, — ти­хо про­из­несла я.


	20. Побочные эффекты

**Миранда**  
  
      Всё ещё уставшая, я проснулась от звенящего сигнала будильника. Часы показывали 5:30.Толком не очнувшись от сна, я не открывая глаз на автомате тянусь к тумбочке, не придавая особого значения необычному теплу, прильнувшему ко мне в постели.  
  
      — СУЗИ, статус-отчёт, — промямлила я по привычке.  
  
      — Тринадцать членов экипажа заняли свои посты согласно штатному расписанию. Матрос Пател спит дольше положенного, остальные члены экипажа продолжают спать…  
  
      — Разбуди её, — прервала я машину. Выждав секунду, мой разум заметил, что тон голоса ИИ был намного тише обычного, хотя меня не настолько это заботило, чтобы интересоваться. — Продолжай, СУЗИ.  
  
      К горлу что-то прижалось и я раздраженно мотнула головой, ругаясь про себя, что пришлось надеть футболку — всегда же натягивается после беспокойного сна.  
  
      — Биометрическое сканирование в рамках допустимого для девяноста пяти процентов экипажа; я исключила мистера Криоса из подсчёта ввиду отсутствия у него базисного состояния здоровья. Что касается остальных пяти процентов: иррегулярное эмоциональное состояние было замечено у Джек и у вас, оперативник Лоусон, из-за наличия незаживших ран. Ваше присутствие ожидаемо в медотсеке в начале вашего рабочего дня.  
  
      Мысленно добавляю визит в медпункт в свой список дел на утро, и двигаю бёдрами, чтобы избавиться от одеяла, которое, должно быть, скукожилось между ног ночью. Вес никуда не делся, а я нахмурилась от разочарования.  _Как будто это может отсрочить подъём_.  
  
      — Я перепроверила инвентарь, — продолжила трещать на заднем плане СУЗИ, — и отослала матросу Миллсу список предметов снабжения, которые необходимо приобрести сегодня, исключая из списка предметы, что вы запросили для личного пользования. «Нормандия» готова покинуть порт завтра утром.  
  
      На это я хмыкнула: взлёт от Нос Астры будет самой лучшей частью моей недели. Но даже если и так — что же всё-таки прикасается к моим ребрам? Что-то очень  _тёплое_. Не понимаю.  
  
      — Также, по вашей просьбе, я продолжила запись поведения коммандер Шепард во время сна. Детальный анализ доступен на вашей консоли. Однако следует заметить, что этот ночной цикл содержит в себе больше часов сна, чем у неё наберётся за эти двадцать шесть дней. Возможно, такая аномалия связана с тем, что она находится в вашей постели, но необходимы дальнейшие данные для подтверждения этой теории.  
  
      Резко распахиваю глаза, затаив дыхание, оставшееся узником в лёгких. Медленно, я перевела взгляд на Шепард, распластавшуюся на моём теле. Её лицо уткнулось в ложбинку над ключицей.  
  
      — Спасибо, СУЗИ, — выдохнула я свой будничный ответ, не беспокоясь о том, что разбужу Шепард. Всё тело вспыхнуло в неприятном осознании того, что нога Шепард оказалась между моих, а рука женщины отыскала себе путь под футболку, сдавливая ребра и прижимая меня к себе. Её губы прижались к коже, на что тепло, подобное вспышке, разлилось в животе.  
  
      Будильник затрещал снова, и теперь уже Шепард заёрзала бёдрами. Она прильнула ко мне, протестующе забурчав в шею, от чего по позвоночнику побежала приятная дрожь. Быстро потянувшись, я попыталась нажать на злополучную кнопку отбоя, но в процессе сбросила прибор на пол. И хмуро окинула взглядом это исчадие ада. Будильник на полу моргнул на меня в ответ. А я пыталась нарочно не замечать огонь, разлившийся уже по всему телу от прикосновения.  
  
       _Ладно, а что делать с этим?_  Я попыталась вытащить руку Шепард из-под футболки, но из-за этого женщина лишь усилила хватку и прижалась коленом. Издав что-то ужасно похожее на писк, я расслабилась и улеглась на подушку.  _Знала же, что нужно было с кем-то переспать, когда в последний раз были на Цитадели._  Выбор партнёров не всегда проходил на высоте — я так и не нашла кандидата с чистой медкнижкой ещё с нашей первой остановки на Омеге, — но в большинстве случаев это стоило желанного результата. В отличие от нынешней ситуации, когда Шепард притиснулась ко всем правильным местам, но я понимала, что это нужно  _прекратить_. Шепард спит; она не понимает, что делает.  
  
      Я посмотрела вниз на профиль её упрямо спящего личика, и поджала губы. Прошлая ночь пронеслась одним большим пятном ряби. Помню, что она добропорядочно будила меня каждые четыре часа, чтобы задать вопросы и проверить голову, но вот чего точно не помню, так это того, как она подобралась  _настолько близко_.  
  
      По-видимому, придётся её будить или же просто ждать, пока та сама проснётся, и разобраться со сложившейся… ситуацией. Я могла лишь наблюдать за умиротворенным выражением лица Шепард, сопящей мне в шею, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя виноватой за все попытки разбудить женщину раньше положенного. И не потому что она уснула на мне, но потому, что я знала, какие кошмары отравляют ей душу, не позволяя спать всю ночь напролёт согласно нормативам, даже если этой самой ночи я и не заметила.  
  
      Ну, отчёты, пожалуй, могут и подождать, а мне не нужно переодеваться, чтобы попрощаться с сестрой. Так что я так и осталась лежать, позволяя ей держаться за меня, твердя себе, что я мученица и что мне на самом-то деле это совсем не нравится. Губы Шепард снова коснулись шеи, а я лишь судорожно вздохнула, вынуждая тело  _просто расслабиться, чёрт побери,_  и прижалась щекой к её макушке, закрыв глаза.  _Ох, Шепард, что же ты со мной вытворяешь?_  
  
      Будильник зазвенел снова, но уже с пола, так что, подняв его биотической силой, швыряю маленького засранца о стену. Ощутив, как ресницы Шепард защекотали ключицу, я замерла в ожидании момента. Шепард либо тихо промямлит чьё-то имя, говоря о ком сейчас её беспечный сон, пока липнет ко мне, либо же отпрянет с ужасом. Потому что я сама устроила себе такое безупречное клише, и вот почему всё именно так и заканчивается. Для таких, как я.  
  
      — Миранда? — хрипло спросила Шепард, от чего сердце сладко защемило. Она сильнее зарылась лицом мне в шею, и в ответ на это движение свет в каюте начал становиться ярче. Теперь её рука переместилась с рёбер на живот, устроившись там плашмя, а кожу в месте прикосновения стало покалывать будто бы от слабого разряда электрического тока. — Который час?  
  
      — Почти шесть. — Стараюсь держать голос ровно. Даже не знаю, куда деть руки. Так и оставить их на её талии и спине покажется уж слишком интимно, раз уж она проснулась. А переложить ей на плечи —  _неловко_. Я положила руки на постель, уже чувствуя себя тряпичной куклой.  
  
      Не двигаясь, Шепард прочистила горло.  
  
      — Мне нужно в уборную. — солгала я, но тяжесть её тела начала становиться действительно болезненной для рёбер; всё тело начало ныть. А Шепард никак на это не отреагировала, и лишь мирное дыхание, щекочущее мне кожу, стало её ответом. — Но для этого ты должна меня отпустить.  
  
      Шепард резко подняла голову, уставившись на меня. Её глаза широко распахнулись как только она поняла, насколько сильно сплелись наши тела. Щёки зарделись, а розовый оттенок моментально залил мочки ушей.  
  
      — Ох, чёрт, ого, — замялась она. И с превеликим огорчением убрала руку с живота, а лицо залилось ещё большим оттенком пунцовости, когда женщина опустила футболку, разгладив её, и отодвинулась на свою половину кровати. — Клянусь, что у меня и в мыслях не было напасть на тебя, пока ты спала.  
  
      — Ничего страшного, — произнесла я, пожав плечами и встала с кровати, уходя от неё, чтобы случаем не выдать чего лишнего выражением лица. Я всё ещё удивлена её реакцией, удивлена этим отсутствием гнева или же неистовой паники.  
  
      Шепард открыла было рот, будто бы готовилась сказать что-то, но потом в нерешительности закусила губу. Я повернулась к ней спиной, и, подойдя к своему весьма оскудевшему гардеробу, достаю чистую форму, смахнув пару несущественных ворсинок с чёрной части одежды, и подбираю сапоги.  
  
      Шепард прочистила горло, и я, нахмурившись, посмотрела на неё через плечо.  
  
      — Как это вообще возможно — выглядеть так после вчерашнего? — задала вопрос Шепард, накрыв лицо подушкой. — Да, я знаю, что ты быстро исцеляешься, но, хоспади, твоё лицо, спустя всего одну ночь, даже не опухло!  
  
      — А тебе лучше чтобы оно стало таким? — поинтересовалась я, опустив брови.  
  
      Прикоснувшись пальцами к лицу, я нащупала едва различимые линии ран на щеке и лбу — существенно зажившие вчерашние разрезы.  
  
      — Нет, разумеется, нет, — стрельнула в меня насупленным взглядом Шепард из-под подушки.  
  
      — Вижу, что кое-кто совсем не утренняя пташка, — произношу я с издёвкой .  
  
      — Как будто бы ты этого не знала. Оставь при себе всё осуждение до тех пор, пока не отыщешь все части своих разбитых часов, — глухо проворчала Шепард всё так же из-под подушки. — Снова чинить я его не собираюсь.  
  
      Я улыбнулась этой импровизированной замотавшейся «куколке», являющейся Шепард и скрылась в ванной, убедившись, что плотно закрыла за собой дверь. Почистив зубы и умывшись, я нанесла едва заметный тон макияжа, чтобы скрыть почти зажившие розовые линии порезов. А после, заново намочив волосы, нанесла мусс, тщательно укладывая лёгкие волны вокруг лица.  
  
      В конце концов, думаю, что предоставила Шепард достаточно времени, чтобы додуматься удрать из моей спальни.  
  
      Наконец, помедлив, собираюсь выходить. Шепард всё ещё лежала на кровати, копна тёмных рыжеватых волос выглядывала из-под горы одеяла, которая то ритмично поднималась, то опускалась в такт дыханию. С каждым разом, смотря на нее, мне всё труднее контролировать своё самообладание.  
  
      Звук пришедшего в действие механизма открытия двери привлёк на себя внимание, и я, наконец, выхожу с ванной, а Шепард же громко простонала «нет» в подушку.  
  
      — Миранда, ты говорила что мы сможем поговорить утром прежде, чем придётся уходить и… Ох. — Ориана остановилась, а её брови резко вспорхнули вверх, когда девушка заметила комок одеяла размером с человека на моей кровати. — Мне так жаль. Все говорили что не будет ничего зазорного в том, если я приду, не предупредив. Я и представить не могла…  
  
      Я улыбнулась, возвращая себе самообладание, пока не стала внешне спокойной и собранной.  _Здесь нет ничего странного. Всё в порядке._  
  
      — А это просто Шепард, — объяснила я, делая акцент на «просто». — И ты ничего не прервала; ей только нужна была кровать на ночь.  
  
      — Ах, ну да… — Ориана затихла, когда Шепард наконец поднялась, громко соприкоснувшись ступнями о пол. Её голые ноги оказались фактором, привлекающим на себя излишнее внимание; женщина нащупала штаны, которые сбросила прошлой ночью, и запустила пальцы в свои спутавшиеся волосы. А после прошла прямо к моему гардеробу и напялила одну из моих футболок, материал которой растянулся на её сравнительно больших плечах.  _Глазам своим не верю._  Глядя на такое, у меня чуть не отвисла челюсть.  
  
      Ориана прищурилась, а я лишь улыбнулась ей, вскинув брови.  
  
      — Завтрак? — интересуюсь я.  
  
      — Было бы здорово, — ответила вместо неё Шепард, подойдя к нам. Двери уже распахнулись, но военная остановилась и, обернувшись, обхватила меня рукой за талию, притягивая к себе. И чмокнула в щеку, на что я отпрянула назад, ошарашенная таким исходом. — Я возьму кофе, если ты захватишь оладий, сладенькая. — Подмигнув, она вышла.  
  
      — Просто Шепард, хах? — с подозрением повторила Ориана.  
  
      Я тупо уставилась на неё. Кожа полыхала пламенем в месте, куда прикоснулись губы Шепард.  
  
      — Я… Она… Давай просто поедим, — вываливаю в итоге, преднамеренно не замечая, как заколотилось сердце и что по крайней мере несколько членов экипажа, подошедших к столовой, видели эту сцену.  
  
      Вместе с сестрой мы прошли к линии раздачи завтрака, а Шепард уже заняла место за одним из столиков вместе с кофе, как и обещала. Тяжело вздохнув, беру оладьи, что она «так просила», и замечаю улыбку Орианы.  
  
      — «Сладенькая»? — зашипела я Шепард на ухо, заняв место рядом. — И что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?  
  
      — Ты сама упростила мне задачу, — прошептала она в ответ, — запнувшись с пояснениями, что я делаю у тебя в каюте. Не смогла удержаться.  
  
      — Я не запнулась, — всё так же прошипела я, делая глоток кофе, чтобы прикрыть рот.  
  
      — Хэх, но ты запнулась, — подмигнула Шепард, прежде чем уделить внимание сестре. — Рада, что ты интересуешься своей генетической близняшкой. Я вот, к примеру, могу только радоваться тому, что такая изумительная улыбка будет существовать в двух экземплярах.  
  
      Шепард искренне улыбнулась. А я едва не поперхнулась кофе.  
  
      Но Ориана выглядела вполне довольной, закатив глаза.  
  
      — Ты точно не такая страшная без этих сверкающих глаз.  
  
      — О. — Вздрогнув от воспоминания, я накрыла руку Шепард своей, прежде чем вспомнила где нахожусь, и одернула её. Шепард даже не шелохнулась, над чем я, заметив такую реакцию, поразмыслю позже. — Чуть было не забыла об этом. Нужно сделать повторные сканы.  
  
      — Ах, гляньте-ка на время! Мне срочно нужно исчезнуть куда-то без видимой на то причины. С этими оладушками, — ухмыляясь произносит эта… женщина, поднимаясь с лавки. — Тебя уже допустили к следующей миссии?  
  
      Я бросила короткий взгляд на иллюминатор медотсека, где увидела счастливо обустроившуюся Чаквас, сидевшую в безопасности за запертой дверью.  
  
      — Что же, если бы кто-то отменил назначение врача, предоставив мне медпропуск на день… — Я замолчала, задумавшись, и ещё раз взглянула на врача. Без пропуска или чьей-нибудь помощи я не могла получить доступ, и в этом случае мой шкафчик индивидуального снаряжения так и останется запертым, однако это не значит, что не смогу его вскрыть в случае ЧП.  
  
      Прищурившись, Шепард ткнула меня пальцем в бок, и я зашипела, чувствуя укол боли в рёбрах.  
  
      — Это значит «нет». — Её губы изогнулись в ещё одной выбешивающей улыбке, и женщина ушла, бросив напоследок: — Увидимся позже.  
  
      Шепард смылась, и мы с Орианой лишь безмолвно переглянулись неловкими взглядами. А я мяла салфетку под столом. Я без понятия как вести себя рядом с другими родственниками помимо отца, в общении с которым я поставила задачу «попытаться убить его».  
  
      А потом Ориана кротко улыбнулась мне и напряжение как рукой сняло. Кивнув ей показать мне инструментрон, я ввела в устройство свою личную информацию. А потом немного задержала ладони на её руке.  
  
      — Моя почта, как и обещала. Можешь связаться со мной в любое время, когда понадоблюсь.  
  
      — Я тебя когда-нибудь ещё увижу? — Она принялась тереть руки перед собой. — Просто… было бы здорово, если бы ты навестила меня. Лично. Мы смогли бы узнать друг друга получше.  
  
      Я замешкалась со своим рутинным ответом. В конце концов, не зря же мы окрестили эту миссию суицидальной.  
  
      — Когда всё закончится, я с радостью навещу тебя, — отвечаю, бережно избегая такого обязывающего слова как «обещаю».  
  
      — Хорошо, — говоря это, она улыбается, что получается так естественно, как и дышать. Хотела бы я сказать то же и о себе. — Ну, у нас ещё есть время. Может, начнём с того, где ты родилась? У тебя акцент.  
  
      Я удивленно моргнула, и поняла, что она не готовилась стремглав сбежать с корабля настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно. Она уселась поудобней, обхватив ладонями чашку и выжидающе посмотрела на меня. Короче говоря, девушка пыталась начать разговор. В груди разлилось приятное тепло от окончательного заключения: Ориане нравилась моя компания.  
  
      Взяв свой напиток, я приготовилась к шквалу вопросов и раздумывала над своими. Всё же это мой последний час с сестрёнкой, после которого, возможно, пройдёт достаточно длительный период времени, прежде чем я увижу её снова.  
  
 **Гаррус**  
  
      Задание по вербовке юстициара оказалось проще пареной репы (хотя я вообще без понятия, почему люди употребляют такое выражение как «пареная репа». Однажды Шепард уже объясняла мне это, но я всё равно не понимаю смысл бродить вокруг да около, чтобы заполучить какую-то репу. Разве у людей нет такого в магазинах?). С полицией, окружившей порт, мы разобрались достаточно быстро, и самым большим препятствием оказались наёмники «Затмения», скитающиеся по дальним задворками места преступления. Однако эти ребята известны продажей наркотиков — космопорт же их база сбыта — а потому я сразу заприметил среди большинства необработанных желторотиков и бывалых вояк.  
  
      И всё же, какими простыми не были бы схватки, я заключил пари, что один из нас сегодня всё равно попадёт в медпункт. И этой личностью окажется настойчивая кварианка по имени Тали.  
  
      — Можем ли мы, пожалуйста, прекратить болтать об этом? — проворчала Шепард, прячась за одним из штабелей ящиков для перевозки.  
  
      — Болтать? А кто болтает? Уж точно не ты, — встряла Тали, стоявшая в паре шагов от неё.  
  
      — Помнится, что задания во времена первой «Нормандии» проходили значительно тише.  
  
      — Это потому что ты была задумчиво угрюмой, — подметила кварианка. А после вскинула руку, указывая дрону на последнего противника, и продолжила: — Вот как звучит «дружба».  
  
      — Бесяще и назойливо? — с сарказмом поинтересовалась Шеп, и окинула взглядом зачищенный коридор. — Мне больше по нраву версия Гарруса: просто постоять рядышком.  _Тихо_.  
  
      — Это из-за того, что вы двое никогда не рассказываете о своих чувствах, — оспорила Тали.  
  
      — Это неправда. Мы с Шепард можем говорить о чувствах, — запротестовал я. На это подруга сгримасничала, а я пошел на попятную: — Ну ладно, может и нет.  
  
      — Слушай, я не трогала тебя вчера ввиду произошедшего… — начала было Тали, переходя на трусцу, чтобы догнать Шепард. Женщина, переступив через тела падших рубак из «Затмения», пулей пересекла область отгрузки.  
  
      — Ах, так ты имеешь в виду ту часть, где одного из нашего отряда похитили и чуть было зверски не убили? — съязвила Шеп.  
  
      — Что-то не могу понять к чему ты клонишь. Для тебя это практически обычный день, а она в порядке, — ответила Тали. — Что не хорошо так это то, что ты отказываешься говорить о вас с Лиарой. Я поняла что на корабле ты не захотела это делать из-за прослушки «Цербера». Но я ведь твоя подруга, а ты даже словом со мной не обмолвилась!  
  
      — Ты бы знала ещё меньше, если бы не подслушивала, — буркнула Шепард. Её шумный вздох громко раздался по рации, когда мы зашли за угол и побежали по ступенькам.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что ты позволила ей порвать с тобой. В конце концов, очевидно же, что ты предлагала ей замужество два года назад, — не сдавалась Тали, положив руки на бедра. — И ты даже не потрудилась упомянуть об этом.  
  
      — Что? Замужество? — промямлил я, переглядываясь между ними.  
  
      Шепард помрачнела, зловещий огонёк не преминул проскользнуть в её глазах.  
  
      — Если бы я когда-нибудь  _действительно_  предложила Лиаре брак, то непременно бы рассказала тебе, — наконец ответила Шепард, крепко стиснув зубы. — Не было никакого предложения. Просто я облажалась с разговором «куда же следует наше будущее». Хотя уже понятно, что в никуда. Теперь ты довольна? Может, наконец, оставишь меня?  
  
      И какой бы ответ ни последовал от Тали, ему так и не предоставилась возможность прозвучать; Шепард подняла вверх кулак, сигнализируя остановиться. Медленно подойдя к углу здания, она быстро выглянула за него и выставила три пальца, равных количеству противников.  
  
      Я щелкнул мандибулами. Место преступления это или нет, у иллиумской полиции недостаточно ресурсов проследить за всеми движениями такой влиятельной группировки как эта. Так что нам пришлось пробивать путь с боем, дабы встретиться с нашим потенциальным членом команды, азари-юстициаром Самарой. Тем не менее, как для юстициара, предположительно содействующего полиции в этом расследовании, она не оставляла даже жалкую кучку выживших наёмников позади себя. Ну, или может бойцы «Затмение» знали её получше, и не переходили ей дорогу. Обыденная чуйка, которую, к сожалению, вряд ли можно приписать нам.  
  
      Новая волна наёмников оказалась с лёгкостью перебита, и наш отряд двинулся дальше. Шепард была во главе, мы с Тали следовали прямо за ней, а подозрительно притихшая Джек замыкала группу, плетясь в конце. Теперь угрюмый биотик была в нормальном защитном снаряжении, так что я оценил её молчание как протест к вынужденному ношению одежды, к которой девушка не привыкла. Ну или потому, что что-то действительно беспокоило уголовницу, а так как мы с ней сработались по принципу «не разговаривай со мной, если не по делу», то мне не очень-то хотелось его рушить. Неохота загреметь в медотсек.  
  
      Но Джек ко мне потеплела. Это точно.  
  
      Тем временем Шепард открыла замок на двери, и мы застали такую картину: азари в броне «Затмения», перелетев небольшое расстояние в воздухе, упала прямо перед нами, а за ней немедля подплыла другая, которая однозначно была Самарой. Облачив сногсшибательную фигуру в облегающий костюм, она, преследуя свою добычу, грациозно приземлилась при помощи биотики. Не думаю, что это возможно в сапогах на таких-то каблуках — похоже, пользовалась она силой нулевого элемента не только для полета.  
  
      — Назови корабль, — произнесла Самара, стоя возле лежащей ничком наёмницы.  
  
      Она с вызовом взглянула на юстициара, но оказалась встречена каменной неприступностью. Изящно подняв руку, Самара ослабила запястье, окутывая себя током нулевого элемента. Она сжала кисть, выставив пальцы на манер когтей, пока ленты биотической энергии окутывали тело наемницы. Никогда ничего подобного не выдел раньше: силы проявлялись в странном красновато-сиреневом оттенке. А потом, взамен лент, поток биотики сузился, пока я не понял что он обтягивает каждый нерв в теле схваченной азари.  
  
      Самара сжала пальцы крепче, биотические завитки засверкали. Наёмница закричала.  
  
      — Святые яйца, да она может опустошать, — пробормотала рядышком Шепард .  
  
      — Последняя возможность сказать, — произнесла Самара, снова разжав пальцы. Вихри нулевого элемента стихли, а бандитка рухнула на пол.  
  
      — Она сделает мне больнее способами, о которых ты даже не догадываешься. В любом случае это смерть, так что можешь сама покончить с этим, — выплеснула наёмница.  
  
      — Найди же упокоение в объятиях Богини. — Сжав пальцы в кулак, биотика Самары вновь зажглась яркой вспышкой. Шея наёмницы ослабла, а голова склонилась на бок; с носа закапала кровь.  
  
      Самара, взглянув на нашу группу, посмотрела на тела, лежавшие за дверным проемом, через который мы вошли.  
  
      — Видимо, у нас общий враг, — произнесла она кратко. — Но для начала уберите оружие. Так вы друзья или же враги?  
  
      — Определённо друзья. Мы здесь, чтобы найти тебя. И я надеюсь завербовать тебя для нашей миссии. — Когда вместо ответа Самара просто безмолвно уставилась на неё, Шеп продолжила объяснение: — Наша цель — спасти тысячи жизней человеческих колонистов от расы, именуемой Коллекционерами. — Посмотрев через плечо, она кивнула Тали с Джек, и те развернулись охранять дверь.  
  
      Самара изучала нас, её глаза скользили между двумя людьми, кварианкой и турианцем.  
  
      — Благородная цель, исполнить которую я с радостью помогу. Но бросить расследование противоречит Кодексу; Я не могу уйти, не узнав название корабля, на котором сбежала цель моего поиска. Если след остынет, то я могу больше никогда не найти её.  
  
      — Так, ты поможешь мне, если я помогу тебе? — уточнила Шепард.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда куда мы идём?  
  
      — Единственным оставшимся вариантом для меня является штурм базы «Затмения». Однако у меня нет доступа к двери, а сопротивление внутри может быть жёстким. Также местная полиция весьма недовольна моим присутствием, — пояснила Самара.  
  
      Шепард мыском ботинка стала смущенно ковырять землю.  
  
      — Не беспокойся по поводу полиции. Следуя уполномочиям СПЕКТРа, я «арестовала» детектива Аннаю на следующий час точно, так что она не бросит нас одних, не нарушив запрета. Едем на базу.  
  
      Молча уставившись на Шепард, Самара только кивнула и мы вместе снова двинулись по тем же проулкам да закоулкам, по которым и пришли сюда. Двигаясь быстрее прежнего, мы чувствовали себя относительно уверенней в этой области, но Шепард всё так же медлила, делая быструю перебежку каждый раз, когда достигали небезопасного прохода.  
  
      — Итак, Лиара хотела поболтать с тобой перед отъездом… — начала снова Тали, как мы двинулись, а я лишь обречённо вздохнул на такое упрямство. Терпение Шепард явно было на исходе. Не думаю, что она пристрелит кварианку, только чтобы та затихла, но могу гарантировать, что женщина всерьёз раздумывала над таким вариантом, если усмешку на лице можно расценить как показатель.  
  
      — Ты и мою почту шуршишь? — воскликнула Шеп, стрельнув взглядом в Тали. А потом перевела его на Самару. — Как правило, мы производим хорошее впечатление на рекрутов, Тали. А не пугаем их разговорами о личных проблемах.  
  
      — Так значит ты признаешь, что проблема есть! — воскликнула кварианка с триумфом.  
  
      Справа от меня зарычала Джек, наверняка уставшая, как и я, от этого разговора.  
  
      — Единственная блядопричина, по которой Шепард не расстроена, это потому что она уже «двинулась дальше», — запричитала биотик.  
  
      — Что? Не было такого, — открестилась Шепард; её плечи задеревенели. — Но у меня было два месяца, во время которых Лиара так и не связалась со мной, хотя должна была. Я могу соединять точки. Это было ожидаемо. Конец.  
  
      — Ага, так, значит, это не ты покинула утром каюту чирлидерши? И не ты поцеловала её, когда выходила? — парировала Джек, скрестив руки на груди. — Двое придурков-инженеров только и трещали об этом на ступеньках.  
  
      — Ты не… — пробормотал было я, но Шепард выставила передо мной руку в знак протеста:  
  
      — Это было вырвано из контекста.  
  
      — Так, значит, ты не целовала её?  
  
      — Я… целовала. — Она замолчала, насупившись, но потом добавила рыча: — Хватит болтать.  
  
      Достигнув базы «Затмения», Шепард прижала инстументрон к дверной панели, дистанционно подключая в сеть СУЗИ. Пока ИИ взламывал охранную систему, Шепард прижалась спиной к металлу двери, держа перед собой оружие. Армейская подготовка научила её всегда быть готовой к любой ситуации, даже если обстановка кажется мирной.  
  
      — Так, и как она отреагировала? — тихонько поинтересовался я у неё, пока мы ждали.  
  
      Шепард посмотрела на меня с очевидным раздражением.  
  
      — Будто бы я опозорила её перед сестрой, но это и было целью задумки, — ответила она. — А не так, будто бы она была заинтересована. Можешь выкинуть эту идею из головы, Гаррус.  
  
      Джек фыркнула.  
  
      — Или же чирлидерша не знает как реагировать на такое по-человечески. Похоже, что «Цербер» выпнул её под зад в большой мир и не дал инструкцию «Как управлять эмоциями».  
  
      — Или это важная миссия, а Миранда знает, как вести себя профессионально. Кое-чему, чему бы ты могла подучиться, — застерегла Шепард, но татуированная биотик лишь злобно зыркнула в ответ.  
  
      — Крайне маловероятно. Даже не могу понять, почему мы не обменяли её на сестру, пока была возможность. Те же хорошие сиськи, но без гонора, из-за которого хочется дать ей в глаз, — продолжила Джек.  
  
      — Между прочим, — добавила Шепард, изогнув бровь, чем заслужила ещё один «луч добра», — тот факт, что тебе понравились близняшки Миранды, наводит меня на некую мысль, правда я ещё не поняла на какую.  
  
      — Да иди ты нахуй со своей анализирующей херней.  
  
      — Ого, такие большие слова сегодня, да ещё и от тебя. — Шеп ухмыльнулась, а Джек закатила глаза.  
  
       _Я работаю с детьми_ , проворчал я себе под нос, уставившись на эту парочку, пока дверь на базу противника наконец не открылась, и мы впятером приготовили оружия для волны сестёр «Затмения», которые однозначно решат ответить на такую брешь в безопасности. И не нужно было долго ждать, ведь учитывая мои с Тали перегрузочные пушки и трёх сильных биотиков, подчищающих за нами, роботы ЛОКИ, как и следующие наемники, оказались повержены в два счёта.  
  
      Шепард присела рядом с ближайшим ящиком с маркировкой химопасности, украшающей его по бокам.  
  
      — Как вы думаете, что это? — поинтересовалась она у группы.  
  
      — Химикат под названием «Менаген-Х3». Повышает уровень биотических способностей, но токсичен в больших дозах, — ответила Самара. — Волус, продавший наркотик «Затмению», упоминал об этом. Согласно Кодексу, как только мы встретим его, он сразу лишается права на жизнь.  
  
      Пожав плечами, Шепард вскрыла ящик инструментроном. Достав пузырёк с красным порошком, она на глазок исследовала содержимое, а после отсыпала небольшое количество в один из отсеков своего омни-устройства. И как только оно запищало, женщина одобрительно закивала.  
  
      — СУЗИ нашла кое-какие записи. Похоже, что ничего плохого не случится, если принять не более двух грамм в час, — доложила Шепард.  
  
      А потом сыпанула на ладонь чуть порошка и, довольно мне ухмыльнувшись, резко вдохнула его прежде, чем я смог запротестовать. Её зрачки стали огромными.  
  
       _Ну-с, будем надеяться, что не возникнет побочных эффектов, о которых мы не знаем._  
  
      — Эсукабля, — выдохнула Шеп, завитки нулевого элемента затрепетали вокруг неё сильнее обычного.  
  
      — А ну не прячь, — возмутилась Джек, забирая сосуд у Шепард, и сама попробовала наркотик. Она маниакально оскалилась, и выставила перед Шеп кулак, буквы С-М-Е-Р-Т-Ь виднелись на фалангах пальцев. — Пошли въебём кому-нибудь по самые помидоры.  
  
      Ухмыльнулась в ответ, Шепард стукнула своим кулаком о её и поднялась с корточек. После того как мы разобрались с летуном и намаханым от наркоты волусом, попытавшемся преградить нам путь, они вдвоём повели нас вперёд, быстро истребляя своей мегаусиленной биотикой любую пропащую душу с «Затмения», и наша команда достигла ядра базы.  
  
      Убив десятерых наёмников, дожидавшихся на нас внутри, Самара сомкнула вокруг капитана сокрушительные тиски нулевого элемента, сдавливая азари до тех пор, пока та не направила нас к путевому листу судов. Юстициар, похоже, внимательно осмотрела содержимое, а после вместе мы терпеливо наблюдали как Джек с Шепард пытались сгрести в электромагнитное поле нулевого элемента столько ящиков с Меногеном, сколько смогут унести.  
  
      — Ты можешь научить меня этому? Опустошению? — поинтересовалась Шепард, подходя к нам прогулочной походкой с пятью ящиками, парящими позади неё.  
  
      Самара посмотрела со скепсисом.  
  
      — Тебя? — прояснила она. — Нет.  
  
      Шепард выглядела ошеломлённой, да так, что даже парящие в воздухе ящики колыхнулись.  
  
      — Это потому что я человек или…  
  
      — Потому что ты не собрана, — заявила Самара. — У тебя есть сила, но нет контроля, необходимого для владения навыком опустошения.  
  
      — Ты должна признаться, что концентрация не твой конёк, Шеп, — вклинилась в разговор Тали, усевшись на стол рядом со мной.  
  
      Взглянув на Самару, Шепард обреченно кивнула.  
  
      — Так вот почему инструкторы все как один твердили, что мои сингулярности слабые. Меня тогда почти пулей вышвырнули из обучения адепта, — добавила она, когда мы двинулись на выход из базы к челноку. К счастью, никто не решился задавать много вопросов нашей чудаковатой группе о наших очевидно краденых ящиках, когда мы пересекали площадь.  
  
      — Это не означает, что навыки, которыми ты обладаешь, не являются твоей заслугой. Ты превосходна в том что уже имеешь, и, насколько я могу судить, весьма опытный штурмовик, — заметила Самара.  
  
      — Спорим, что Миранда сумеет, — задумчиво произнёс я, когда мы садились в челнок. Шепард с Джек бережно сложили свои контейнеры вокруг нас, чтобы ничего не упало или разбилось.  
  
      — И почему мы до сих пор болтаем о ней? — заворчала Джек и, исчезнув в кокпите с пилотом, резко задвинула за собой дверь.  
  
      Глядя на такое зрелище Шепард лишь неверяще изогнула бровь, но все же кивнула мне:  
  
      — Скорее всего сможет. — Она повернулась к азари, сидевшей напротив. — Как ты относишься к преподаванию?  
  
      — С правильным учеником. — Самара позволила себе улыбку. — Я нахожу, что с нетерпением жду нового путешествия с компаньонами, и прошло много времени с тех пор как у меня была возможность передать свои знания. Тем не менее, ты должна понимать, что для овладения опустошением изучающему нужно абстрагироваться от всех остальных мыслей. Жить настоящим и зациклиться лишь на цели. Это не то, что многие могут легко повторить.  
  
 **Миранда**  
  
      Тихие часы отсутствия Шепард, которые я намеревалась провести за работой в кабинете — последние доклады о своих вчерашних побоях, переинветиризация, пока мы не покинули порт, разнообразные личные досье с новыми пометками от мисс Чамберс — оказались быстро потрачены впустую. Тяжёлое облако окутало разум, любая собранная мысль с трудом вырывалась из заточения. Даже сидя на своём стуле и выставив перед собой пальцы, готовые взяться за дело, я не могла привнести ясность и проредить этот туман пока не поняла, что всё это время бесцельно смотрела на одну из стен каюты.  
  
      Несмотря на разговор с Орианной, кожа зудела от прикосновения пальцев, что я всё ещё могла почувствовать на шее, и неважно, сколько раз я дотрагивалась до усилителя, чтобы убедиться что там ничего не было. Пришлось даже достать с левого ящика стола резинку для волос и, собрав чёрные волосы, убрать их с шеи в попытке развеять ощущение, но безрезультатно.  
  
      И опять, прикасаюсь двумя пальцами к тёплому металлу своего нового биотического усилителя, по спине пробежали мурашки. Разумеется усилитель продезинфицирован, а Чаквас тщательно исследовала его на предмет повреждений, прежде чем заново подсоединить.  _С ним всё в порядке_. Но я всё равно могла ощутить пальцы, касающиеся краёв металла с готовностью снова вырвать его.  _Похоже, что-то не так со мной._  
  
      Убрав руку с шеи, я резко стукнула ею по столу, покалывающая боль — приятное отвлечение. Наконец, потянувшись назад, бережно вынимаю устройство с порта, вздыхая с облегчением, когда того не стало, и ложу его на стол. Маленький металлический кубик мозолил глаза своим новым местонахождением, так что убираю его в ящик и, опираясь на локти, стала тереть виски.  
  
 _— Если позволишь себе быть зависимой — от оружия, биотики, выносливости, или даже окружающих — будет намного больней, когда их у тебя заберут, — произнёс отец, наматывая вокруг меня круги.  
  
      — Я едва нуждаюсь в них, — отвечаю со всей уверенностью, годящейся для подростка. — Мой интеллект замена всему. Его невозможно забрать.  
  
      Голубые со льдинкой глаза сузились, но он продолжил шагать.  
  
      — Я бы не был так самоуверен, — отвечает он. — Но, да, твой мозг позволит тебе выбраться из большинства передряг. — Улыбаясь замирает, чтобы нежно прикоснуться к моей щеке. — Я так горжусь твоим прогрессом. Ты же это знаешь?  
  
      Сама тянусь к этому прикосновению, изголодавшаяся по вниманию, а он проводит большим пальцем по щеке, всё так же улыбаясь. В груди плещется радость, даже если ненавижу себя за желание этого. Я ненавижу его. И люблю. В большинстве случаев даже не могу определиться, какое же чувство сильней.  
  
      — Значит ли это…  
  
      — Я уже сказал «нет», — резко бросил отец, убирая руку. — Я уже и так позволил тебе отправиться на это ежегодное торжество. Разве я тебе ничего не даю?  
  
      — Я всего лишь хотела встретиться с людьми своего возраста. А не твоими деловыми партнёрами. — Моя угрюмость нарастает от отсутствия ещё одного нежного прикосновения.  
  
      — Они не мои. Это_ наши  _деловые партнёры. — Он похлопал меня по плечу, а его голос смягчился ещё раз. — Тебя воспитывали для этого. Ты Лоусон. Продолжишь моё наследие. Начав с бизнеса.  
  
      Потянувшись ко мне, он удивительной заботой вытянул биотический усилитель с порта на шее, а я вытянулась во весь рост. Рассеяно похлопав меня по щеке, он покрутил устройство в руке, а после указал на деревянный ящик, который был единственным объектом в тренажёрном зале особняка. Отец поднял крышку, чтобы показать, что тот доверху забит металлом.  
  
      — Теперь, когда ты закончила думать абсурдно, твоим заданием на сегодня будет поднять это, — приказал он.  
  
      Я сердито взглянула на него.  
  
      — Невозможно без биотики.  
  
      — Всё равно сделай это, — снова приказал отец, покидая комнату и позволяя двери захлопнуться за собой.  
  
      Разумеется, я стремглав двинулась к ящику, изучая его со всей серьёзностью волуса, исследовавшего выписку счетов из банка. Я рассудила, что ящик — это уловка, ведь должно же быть разумное решение. Главное найти его. Но нет, деревянный объект, заполненный слитками металла размером с кулак, так и выглядел тяжёлым. Присев на корточки, я попыталась поднять его, но не смогла сдвинуть с пола даже на дюйм.  
  
      Потребовались часы времени, дабы признать своё поражение и пойти в кабинет к отцу, чтобы известить его о неудаче. Момент, когда слова сорвались с губ, его лицо перекосило во что-то жёсткое и едва узнаваемое, и какая бы забота не омывала ему лицо, она с лёгкостью вырвалась с моей хватки, развеваясь по песку и стирая все завитки фантазии, нарисованные на нём.  
  
      — Я не разрешал тебе покидать комнату, пока ты не найдёшь способ поднять ящик. — От ответа веяло холодом, как поднявшись из-за стола, он резко опустил руку мне на плечо, сжимая до боли, и выпроводил меня за дверь. — Хотев так сильно угодить, ты запамятовала о разуме, о котором упоминала с такой гордостью. — Его губы растянулись в усмешке.  
  
      — Я снова вернусь к работе над этим, — заявила я, но рука на плече все так же удерживала меня, покуда не направила в другом направлении.  
  
      — Провал — не твой вариант. — Эти слова хлестали подобно плётке. — Жизнь не даёт второго шанса. Возвращайся к книгам; на сегодня достаточно._  
  
      — Так вот, почему он меня накачал, — тихо произнесла я, смотря на усилитель и возвращаясь в реальность.  
  
      Естественно, отец точно знал как навредить мне, закрыв крохотные лазейки, которые сам же и научил видеть. Он удостоверился, что они забрали мою силу и усугубили боль, затуманив разум наркотиками, подчёркивая этим воровство того, что как я думала, забрать невозможно. И всё это время он подсыпал соль на рану предательством Никета. Как будто бы только вчера закончились его тесты, те, которые я бы точно провалила без своевременного появления Тейна и поддержки Шепард.  
  
      Какая жалость, что отец лично не заявился на Иллиум. Я бы собственноручно разработала ловушку, замкнув его самого в том чёртовом багажнике. По крайней мере мне бы понравилось, как он задыхается от иронии.  
  
      Если бы отец и появился сам — или же если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе — то у меня бы появилась возможность разобраться с Никетом самостоятельно. Его предательство снедало меня, а я так и не смогла спросить мужчину почему же тот так поступил.  
  
      Он был другом, наперсником и, если честно, единственными человеком с моей прошлой жизни, с которым я оставалась на связи, не говоря уже о том, что он мой одногодка. Даже в те дни когда я ненавидела его, оставался либо Никет либо никто, в любых других друзьях отец мне всегда отказывал, хоть мужчина и казался подобием наставника, выражавшего беспокойство по поводу моего социального развития.  
  
      Так и повелось: робкий мальчуган, семье которого вероятно приплатили из-за меня, жил в особняке и считался мне другом. Я воровала поцелуи потому как не было никого другого, кто смог бы подарить мне их, как и повела парня в свою постель по той же причине. Он был легко управляем не только отцом, но и мной, так что тогда я обвела его вокруг пальца, думая, что парнишка ни за что не предпочтёт отца мне. Похоже, я ошиблась.  
  
      Но опять-таки, Шепард упоминала о получении сообщения с моего инструметрона, которого я не посылала. Очевидным объяснением будет то, что это сделал Никет, — именно это имела в виду наёмница «Затмения», говоря что он дал наводку Шепард. Однако, передумав в последний момент, не отрицает того вреда, который он причинил мне в первую очередь: он раскрыл местонахождение Орианы. Я бы снова собственноручно убила его.  
  
      Резко поднявшись из-за стола, в спешке я задела бедром столешницу. Письменная работа может подождать; очевидно же, мне нужно новое занятие, если до конца дня хочу сделать хоть что-то. Схватив планшет, содержащий в себе наработки моделей, я решила отправиться в лабораторию.  
  
      Там и нашла саларианского учёного «Нормандии», скрючившегося над главным лаб-столом. Вращая пинцет с насекомым роя ищеек Коллекционеров, рассматривал комаху через большую лупу. Мордин застыл, не двигаясь, его мимолетные движения выглядели намного скованней по сравнению с тем, что я видела раньше.  
  
      — Доктор Солус, — произнесла я, чтобы привлечь его внимание. — Есть свободная минутка?  
  
      — Разумеется, оперативник Лоусон, — соглашается он, следуя моей моде формальностей и откладывая инструменты в сторону. — Что вам нужно?  
  
      — Шепард попросила вас сшить эти наработки прядей мышечного микроволокна, так ведь? — переспросила я, показывая упомянутый проект на инструментроне.  
  
      — Да. Я процессе создания этого. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Окажется напрасно, если усовершенствования будут включать первичную реконструкцию.  
  
      Я сузила глаза, глядя на него и хмурясь от возвращения того же довода, на который Мордин отказывался уступать. И неважно сколько раз я объясняла, что мы хотели вернуть Шепард лишь с незначительными модификациями — доктор, похоже, не понимал этого. «Цербер» хотел коммандер, а не робота с мозгами Шепард. В противном бы случае зачем я вообще стала заморачиваться, делая её человеком? Я могла бы снастить её титановым скелетом и напечатать на 3D принтере органы из композитов, намного прочней, чем человеческая ткань. Даже лучше, я вообще могла обойтись без органов.  
  
      Но тогда она не будет человеком, а Шепард должна быть им, должна быть живой. И что более важно, я верила, что ей нужно настоящее тело, и именно поэтому так тщательно корпела над каждой деталью, исключив повторное нанесение старых шрамов. Я верила, что женщина не переживёт пробуждения в любой другой форме: потрясение, должно быть, попросту сломает её.  
  
      Или, может, я преувеличиваю. Возможно, ей бы даже понравилось иметь роботизированное тело. И хотя сильно сомневаюсь в этом, я была в дурном настроении, чтобы начинать тот же спор с Мордином уже раз в пятый.  
  
      — Мне бы хотелось включить собственные разработки микроволокон в обновление, — начала я, намеренно на замечая как мужчина нахмурился. — Незначительные поправки. — Положив на стол перед Солусом планшет, я увеличила картинки так, что те теперь стали отображаться в полноценной трёхмерной проекции. — Большинство главных мышечных соединений содержат в себе концентрацию киберволокон, что, как вы уже заметили, действуют непостоянно. Также, я получила отчёты, исходя из которых выяснилось, что кибернетика сильно греется.  
  
      — Множество основывается на непроверенной технологии. Нужно разработать новые имплантаты, основанные на новых данных, — предположил профессор.  
  
      Я улыбнулась от его точного прогноза.  
  
      — Уже раздумывала над этим, — соглашаюсь кивком. — Но на это понадобится время. Несколько недель, если быть оптимистом. — Я открыла модель тела Шепард, переключив показ фильтров на кибернетику и группы мышц. — А пока что предлагаю сделать временные меры. Добавим дополнительные пучки микроволокон в местах сочленения, чтобы те сослужили двойную роль в изоляции кибернетики.  
  
      — Защитить окружающие ткани от нагрева, — размышлял вслух Мордин, соглашаясь. — Минимальное воздействие на целостность волокон во всех мышцах в первичном варианте. Согласен. — Прикоснувшись пальцами к подбородку, он позволил себе чуть нахмуриться. — Не годится для лицевых киберимплантатов.  
  
      Переключив проекцию лишь на голову Шепард, я увеличила картинку, повернув её набок.  
  
      — Вот почему сперва мы сконструируем новые версии этих. Имплантат подбородка маловажен, но глаза должны иметь высокую степень приоритета. Я не могу рисковать, если она, потеряв здоровую ткань, ослепнет.  
  
      — Предполагаю, вы пытались «вырастить» глаза до кибернетики? — спросил Мордин, пристально вглядываясь в проекцию.  
  
      — Да, — подтвердила я, крепко стиснув зубы от краткой снисходительности в его тоне, хоть я и ценила возможность работать с ним. А я и забыла, каково это — работать с другими учёными. — Множество раз нервная регенерация прошла безуспешно, не смотря на разнообразные методы. Они попросту не восстанавливаются. А потому я была вынуждена заменить их соответствующими киберимплантатами, хотя всё остальное — человеческая ткань.  
  
      — У меня есть знакомые коллеги, открывшие усиленную регенерацию нервов, облегчённую… — Мордин умолк, засуетившись возле ближайшей консоли. — Получу заметки. Можно применить на людях.  
  
       После стало казаться, как будто бы я наконец смогла сделать глубокий вздох, прохладный, очищенный воздух снова наполнил лёгкие, вдувая полноценную осмысленность в голову, и убирая прочь весь туман, заполонивший пространство. Подойдя, Мордин расположил передо мной скачанные заметки, и, вместе, мы наперебой озвучивали идеи, скорость изложения которых весьма сложно удерживать на высоте, когда имеешь дело с саларианцем. По очереди то приближая, то отдаляя проекцию глаз Шепард, каждый из нас с присущим драматизмом указывал на разные части, и наше обсуждение переросло в полномасштабный спор.  
  
      Тем не менее, это был продуктивный спор, тот, который получается лишь у учёных и не кажется оскорблением для другой стороны в случае несхожей точки зрения. Мы ходили вокруг да около, пока я не ухватилась за сказанное им и наш разговор стал самым настоящим увлекательным открытием:  
  
      — Да и если мы… — подчеркнула я.  
  
      — Именно! Потребуются другие…  
  
      — … материалы, разумеется, — закончила я за него. — Но это вполне возможно. Если это сработает, то её зрение не будет ухудшаться с возрастом.  
  
      Мордин кивнул.  
  
      — Даже киберимплантаты нуждаются со временем в замене. Тяжело ввиду человеческого тела.  
  
      — Не все. Но деликатная ткань глаз, да, — соглашаюсь я.  
  
      — Вам также нужно подумать над оценкой плеча коммандер, — встрял в разговор Тейн, а едва удержалась от того, чтобы не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Я моргнула, переводя взгляд с дрелла в углу стола на всё ещё закрытую дверь. Я даже не слышала, как он вошёл.  
  
      — Почему? — наконец спрашиваю у Тейна, изучая непроницаемое выражение его лица и расслабленную позу.  
  
      Дрелл тихо подошёл, пока не оказался рядом с нами, вливаясь в дело, будто бы был здесь с самого начала. Тощие пальцы, поднявшись, расширили интересующий нас сустав на проекции.  
  
      — Шепард бережет правое плечо. Возможно оно болит или приносит незначительный дискомфорт. Опытный наёмный убийца сперва нацелится именно на него. Любой проницательный враг, заметив это, использует слабость, — пояснил Тейн.  
  
      Я нахмурилась, хоть новость и была полезна. Шепард как всегда ничего не говорит, а на сканах нет признаков ушибов в этой области.  
  
      — Благодарю тебя. — Слова прерывисто пробивались сквозь губы, не привыкшие к формированию такой фразы. Я поставила в уме галочку, чтобы рассмотреть вопрос позже, а Тейн лишь кратко кивнул. Молчание лишь накалилось, когда я продолжила печатать.  
  
      — Полноценная реконструкция коммандер… впечатляет, — произнёс Мордин, нарушая тишину и переведя взгляд с меня на проекцию.  
  
      Я же прищурилась.  
  
      — Комплимент от вас? Такого я не ожидала.  
  
      — Лично сделал бы лучше, — ответил тот, чуть улыбнувшись, когда мои губы скривились. — Но не намного, — признался.  
  
      Это было…  _хм_. Снисходительно, да, но услышать подобное от Мордина, часто холящего темы таким образом, что последнее слово, — правильное или неправильное, — всегда оставалось за ним, можно расценивать как ослепительную похвалу. Я никогда не обманывала себя, думая, что нуждаюсь в проверке, дабы гордиться своей работой, но это, безусловно, приятно.  
  
      Я резко кивнула: работа и  _была_  великим достижением. А его ожидание предсказуемо, хотя я считала, что он весьма проницательный. Это не так уж и ужасно — прислушиваться к чужому мнению. Время от времени.  
  
      — И что бы вы изменили?  
  
      Саларианец зажегся прямо на глазах, выпаливая одно за другим объяснения, иллюстрируемые взмахами рук в сторону проекции Шепард. Потребовалось лишь одно предложение, чтобы я пожалела что вообще начала этот разговор, учитывая его резкую критику, но взамен, облокотившись о стол, лишь слушала. Даже одобрительно кивала, когда пришелец предлагал хорошую мысль, равно как и неодобрительно поджимала губы, когда тот порол очевидную чушь. Тейн разместился в сторонке, скрестив руки на груди, и могу поклясться — каждый раз, когда я хмурилась, его лицо украшала улыбка.  
  
      — Если вы втроём так по мне соскучились, то могли бы просто вызвать по радиосвязи. А то модель во весь рост слегка уже перебор, — сострила Шепард, ввалившись в комнату и наконец-то вернувшись с задания.  
  
      Тело среагировало в совершенной противоположности к лёгкости в её голосе. Напряжение, поднявшись по позвоночнику, разлилось по плечам, распрямляя и отводя их назад. Я была… уставшей, изморённой вчерашними событиями, так же как и находилась в замешательстве относительно своих чувств от сегодняшнего утра. Работа с Мордином давала передышку, погружение в знакомую среду исследований и решения проблем, но появление Шепард просто напомнило обо всём что я так усердно старалась откинуть прочь.  
  
      — Я и не подозревала, что восстановила вас с таким чувством юмора. Добавлю-ка это в список исправлений, — произнесла я, подбирая планшет с датападом, на котором делала заметки. Я подняла взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть как, изогнув бровь, Шепард нахмурилась. — С вашего позволения, коммандер, у меня ещё остались незаконченные отчёты.  
  
      — Потребуется лишь минутка твоего времени, Миранда. — остановила Шепард. Тон голоса женщины вынудил меня взглянуть на неё снова.  
  
      Нежный взор её изумрудных глаз остановился не на моём лице, а на волосах, скользнув по оголённой шее. Пришлось подавить в себе желание прикрыть рукой пустой порт усилителя, и я выпрямилась, вздёрнув подбородок, чтобы с вызовом взглянуть на женщину.  
  
      Она отступила в сторону, показывая на азари, что до сей поры пряталась за дверным проёмом.  
  
      — Это Самара, наша новая азари-юстициар, — провозгласила Шепард. — Самара, это доктор Мордин Солус, Тейн Криос и мой старпом— оперативник Миранда Лоусон. Это о ней я рассказывала тебе.  
  
      Я вздёрнула бровь.  
  
      — Вы разговаривали обо мне? — И слегка обеспокоилась.  
  
      — Шепард увидела мою способность к опустошению. Она спрашивала могу ли я научить тебя этому навыку, — объяснила Самара, делая шаг вперёд и чуть наклонив шею в маленьком поклоне.  
  
      Моргнув, я повернулась к Шепард теперь уже с обеими поднятыми бровями.  
  
      — Вы же понимаете, что лишь немногие люди когда-либо добились мастерства в  
опустошении? Без естественной способности азари соединяться с нервной системой другого существа, это невероятно мучительный метод для изучения, — напомнила я ей. — И вы сами не хотите его изучить?  
  
      — Опустошение противоречит боевому стилю коммандер. Запрашиваемые дисциплина и сосредоточенность… — начала было пояснять Самара.  
  
      — … не то, что способен хорошо использовать в бою штурмовик. Но контроль — это то, что есть у тебя. Ты справишься, — закончила Шепард.  
  
      — Что же, думаю, что  _справлюсь_ , — ответила я. Уголки рта Шепард изогнулись. — Но на ком я буду практиковаться? Сомневаюсь, что добровольцы выстроятся в шеренгу, узнай, какая боль их ожидает.  
  
      — Будешь практиковаться на мне, — сказала Самара, заслуживая удивлённые взгляды от меня с Шепард. — По началу я сольюсь с тобой, чтобы у тебя было лучшее ощущение как использовать свои силы, дабы соединиться с другими. И боль, что ты мне причинишь, будет также ощутима и тобой, и так ты сможешь модулировать интенсивность.  
  
      Нас окутало безудержное молчание.  
  
      — Я не знала, что слияние будет частью обучения, — неуверенно заметила Шепард.  
  
      — Это лучший способ научиться, — объяснила Самара. — Я не буду пытаться выйти за рамки дозволенного. Её разум принадлежит ей.  
  
      — Я сделаю это, — решилась я. Шепард же выглядела так, будто бы хочет что-то сказать, но мешаю ей, добавив: — Ты будешь готова начать уже завтра? После утренней тренировочной сессии?  
  
      — Да, — Самара согласилась кивком головы.  
  
      — Тогда буду ждать с нетерпением. — Я повернулась к Шепард. — Я буду в своём кабинете.  
  
      И я едва успела выйти за дверь, как Шепард остановила меня, положив руку на плечо.  
  
      — Погоди, — произнесла она. — Не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала, будто бы вынуждаю тебя к этому.  
  
      — А я думала что моего недавнего выступления будет достаточно, — ответила я, поведя плечом, чтобы сбросить её руку. — Ты мой командующий офицер, и если думаешь, что новый навык является необходимым, дабы оставаться уместной в этой миссии, то мне едва нужны дальнейшие объяснения.  
  
      Сделав глубокий вздох, Шепард стиснула губы в полоску, на лице проступили желваки.  
  
      — Твою мать, Миранда, для человека настолько умного порой с тобой просто  _нереально_  сработаться, понимаешь? — прорычала она. Я же продолжала молчать, сложив руки за спиной, а женщина, глубоко вздохнув, прижала пальцы к переносице. — Честно, сегодня не самый лучший день, чтобы выплеснуть всё это на тебя.  
  
      Не совсем понимаю, что она подразумевает этим, разве что она пыталась так прощупать почву моих чувств относительно вчера. Тем не менее, я уверена в своих действиях, не показывающих о том, как сильно потрясло меня похищение. Наша миссия намного важней чего-то столь тривиального как мои чувства, и Шепард прекрасно признаёт, что я ни за что не позволю этому как-то повлиять на свою работу.  
  
      И я однозначно не ожидала, что Шепард станет так странно смотреть на меня, особенно, когда потянувшись ко мне, взяла мою руку в свои. А после обняла, притянув к себе и скользнув волосами по плечу. И уже второй раз за день я поняла, что не знаю куда деть руки.  
  
      — Мы с тобой обе знаем, что я не обнимаюсь. Так что если не обнимешь меня в ответ, это всё живо скатится в неловкость, — тихо произнесла она мне на ухо, а по позвоночнику уже пробежались мурашки.  
  
      — С чего всё это? — поинтересовалась я, неуверенно обхватывая её руками.  
  
      — Потому что поверить не могу, что ты думаешь, будто бы я заставляю тебя изучить опустошение просто чтобы быть полезной для миссии. — Я затаила дыхание, а она обняла меня сильней. — Тебе нечего доказывать.  
  
      В горле пересохло и, думаю, я ощутила движение её пальцев на своей шее, но оно было таким невесомым, что откидываю мысль прочь как всего лишь воображение. Вскоре Шепард отпускает меня, чуть сжав плечи, прежде чем убрать руки.  
  
      Однако за те несколько секунд, что потребовались ей, дабы вернуться в своё пространство, воздух вокруг нас стал напряжённым, украшая щёки Шепард розовыми метками стыда. Потирая затылок, женщина застенчиво уставилась в пол.  
  
      — У всех есть на сегодня отпускной. Убедись, что хорошо отдохнёшь, Миранда.  
  
      На этом она, обернувшись, промаршировала к лифту. Я же, стряхнув прочь шок , пошла к воздушному шлюзу, игнорируя возможность отправиться к местному бару, куда, как подозреваю, пошли остальные члены команды. Что более важно, я намеренно не замечала любые затянувшиеся чувства, полностью сконцентрировавшись на предстоящем задании.  
  
      Работа,  _только работа_ , напоминаю себе. Если не смогу сконцентрироваться на отчётах, то могу заняться чем-то иным, так что я решила отправиться на рынок.  
  
      В такое время лавки продавцов всё ещё должны быть открытыми, а у меня сложился довольно-таки большой список покупок, которые нужно купить пока не уедем: материалы для новых киберимплантатов, запланированных нами с Мордином, осушитель воздуха для Тейна, тактическую маскировку для Заида, улучшенный ассортимент декстро-пищи для Гарруса (и Тали) и новый биотический усилитель для Джек, раз уж она жалуется на то, что её глючит — даже неудивительно почему у меня появились подозрения, что девушка попросту стянула его у какого-то покойника. Я даже добавила памятку о том, что Тали нужен новый инструментрон — со старым сталось что-то неладно после Хестрома — тем более что появилась новая модель от «Логического ареста». И я точно не стала бы предлагать взятку кварианке, чтобы та была посговорчивее в своём новом жилище.  
  
      И никто из них не скажет мне «спасибо», но это моя работа — обеспечение всех тем, в чём те нуждаются. Задача, исполнение которой происходило на удивление легко, когда получатели верили, будто бы мне всё равно что те скажут, или же просто думали, что я их не слышу. К тому же я всегда старалась доставить находки тогда, когда индивидуум находился вне своей каюты. Не то чтобы я хотела, чтобы члены экипажа шарахались от бесплатного снаряжения, которое предлагаю им, но так они хотя бы спишут всё на Шепард, что меня вполне устраивало.  
  
      Доверив посылки матросу Хедли, которому было поручено дожидаться меня на главной палубе, а также убедившись, что тот знал в точности, кому что доставить, я вернулась к себе в кабинет с возвратившейся уверенностью, проявившуюся в размеренном шаге и незначительном покачиваний бёдер, когда я проходила мимо других членов экипажа.  
  
      Хорошее настроение вмиг исчезло в момент, когда открылась дверь в каюту. На столе, в ореоле оранжевого света лампы поблёскивала знакомая металлическая форма. Я взяла её рукой в перчатке: брендовый новый био-усилитель, топ-модель. Пристальный осмотр поверхности стола дал понять, что старый усилитель бесследно исчез, и только одна личность обладала достаточной смелостью, чтобы копаться в моих вещах.  
  
      Лист бумаги, подложенный под усилитель, лишь подтверждал это — две нацарапанные буквы, украшающие пустую страницу: Э. Ш.


	21. (Не)удобно прерванные и избегаемые разговоры

**Ми­ран­да**  
  
      — Это ужас­но, Грюнт, — по­жало­валась Ше­пард, не­под­вижно ле­жа на мед­ку­шет­ке, и ус­та­вилась в текст на эк­ра­не пе­ред со­бой.  
  
      На это кро­ган прыс­нул, то­же заг­ля­дывая в эк­ран.  
  
      — Ты да­же не дош­ла до луч­шей час­ти, — за­явил он, воз­вра­ща­ясь к собс­твен­но­му да­тапа­ду. — Ско­ро бу­дет бит­ва.  
  
      — Луч­шая часть уже за­кон­чи­лась! — дра­матич­но вос­клик­ну­ла жен­щи­на. — Они влю­бились в кон­це вто­рой гла­вы. Ка­кой смысл всё ещё пе­реть­ся на вой­ну? Им нуж­но воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой. Про­живать свои жиз­ни.  
  
      — Он сер­жант. Ес­тес­твен­но, что он бу­дет про­дол­жать сра­жать­ся, — на­супив­шись, за­метил при­шелец. Ше­пард же про­вор­ча­ла что-то неч­ле­нораз­дель­ное се­бе под нос. — И от­но­шения ни­как на это не вли­яют.  
  
      Они ве­ли этот за­цик­ленный ди­алог уже боль­шую часть по­луча­са, не нас­толь­ко ус­тав от ут­ренней тре­ниров­ки как я на­де­ялась. К со­жале­нию, у них бы­ло вре­мя вос­ста­новить си­лы во вре­мя зав­тра­ка, по­ка у ме­ня бы­ла встре­ча с Са­марой. Я ожи­дала боль­ше ук­ло­на на прак­ти­ку от аза­ри, но та лишь да­ла мне не­кото­рые уп­ражне­ния для ра­зума, что­бы под­го­товить­ся к сли­янию. В обыч­ных об­сто­ятель­ствах я бы ощу­тила се­бя ос­кор­блён­ной, но сей­час бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го дру­гих дел, о ко­торых сто­ит вол­но­вать­ся боль­ше, чем о мне­нии аза­ри ка­сатель­но мо­их спо­соб­ностей соз­на­ния. Нап­ри­мер, де­ликат­ное вжив­ле­ние мик­ро­воло­кон в глав­ные груп­пы мышц рук и плеч Ше­пард.  
  
      «Се­год­ня» ока­зал­ся пер­вым днём мно­жес­тва пред­сто­ящих про­цедур (приш­лось раз­бить опе­рацию на нес­коль­ко, да­бы из­бе­жать ухо­да Ше­пард на боль­нич­ный). Мы не пред­по­лага­ли ка­ких-ли­бо проб­лем на бли­жай­шие па­ру дней, ес­ли до­берём­ся до Эи — пла­неты, ко­торая мо­жет со­дер­жать в се­бе от­ве­ты для Джей­ко­ба о сво­ём от­це. Но прос­то взять и вы­тол­кать ком­мандер на «про­гул­ку», хоть и по нек­ри­тич­ным для здо­ровья при­чина­ми, не­разум­но, — к боль­шо­му ра­зоча­рова­нию для Ше­пард, — осо­бен­но учи­тывая мно­гочис­ленные опе­рации.  
  
       _Не го­воря уже и о мо­их_ , раз­ду­мыва­ла я, при­гото­вив­шись к бу­дуще­му, на­пол­ненно­му эти­ми глу­пыми раз­го­вора­ми. Во вре­мя по­ез­дки чле­ны ко­ман­ды с ми­нималь­ны­ми обя­зан­ностя­ми, та­кие как Грюнт (и, по всей ви­димос­ти, Ше­пард), ма­ло чем мог­ли по­мочь, кро­ме как чи­тать кни­ги и смот­реть филь­мы, что­бы хоть как-то раз­влечь се­бя в про­межут­ках меж­ду тре­ниров­ка­ми от­ря­да. Это не за­боти­ло ме­ня ров­но до той по­ры, по­ка не приш­лось всё это выс­лу­шивать.  
  
      — Ше­пард, единс­твен­ная при­чина, по ко­торой я поз­во­лила вам ос­тать­ся в соз­на­нии, кро­ет­ся в том, что вы обе­щали де­лать всё, что ска­жу, — про­из­несла я с на­мёком.  
  
      — Не то, что­бы я мо­гу дви­гать ру­ками; они оне­мели с твой по­мощью, — зап­ро­тес­то­вала Ше­пард.  
  
      — Вы мо­жете дви­гать ту­лови­щем, что дви­га­ет и ру­ки. Не ше­вели­тесь, ес­ли не хо­тите что­бы я на­пор­та­чила.  
  
      Воз­ве­дя гла­за к по­тол­ку, Ше­пард улыб­ну­лась, но это бы­ло де­шёвое, хруп­кое вы­раже­ние, ос­та­вив­шее по се­бе гне­тущее чувс­тво внут­ри, что, от­кро­вен­но го­воря, бес­по­ко­ило ме­ня с то­го са­мого мо­мен­та, ког­да я уви­дела жен­щи­ну се­год­ня. Тём­ные кру­ги всё ещё бы­ли под её гла­зами — од­ной но­чи, пол­ной здо­рово­го сна, яв­но не­дос­та­точ­но — и СУ­ЗИ до­ложи­ла, что Ше­пард опять ед­ва сом­кну­ла гла­за ночью, ког­да вер­ну­лась к се­бе в ка­бину. Это точ­ка не­воз­вра­та, где моё вме­шатель­ство не­об­хо­димо, но Чак­вас го­вори­ла, что Ше­пард один раз уже про­бова­ла снот­ворное, и от­ка­зыва­ет­ся при­нимать его ещё раз. Крат­ковре­мен­ные ре­шения проб­ле­мы на ис­хо­де, а дли­тель­ные — весь­ма ог­ра­ниче­ны.  
  
      У ме­ня поп­росту нет пос­то­ян­но­го ре­шения для стрес­са и кош­ма­ров.  
  
      — По­чему этим за­нима­ет­ся не Мор­дин? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ше­пард. — В кон­це кон­цов, мик­ро­волок­на это же его идея.  
  
      Ос­та­новив­шись, я опус­ти­ла под­бо­родок, что­бы взгля­нуть на неё по­верх хи­рур­ги­чес­ких оч­ков с уве­личи­тель­ной оп­ти­кой, а пос­ле уб­ра­ла инс­тру­мен­ты от пуч­ков мик­ро­воло­кон, ко­торые как раз рав­но­мер­но рас­прав­ля­ла. Ше­пард изог­ну­ла бровь, а я, вздох­нув, при­нялась раз­ми­нать за­тёк­шую шею.  
  
      — Ори­гиналь­ные чер­те­жи — Мор­ди­на, да, но мо­дифи­кации — мои, — убе­дила я, све­дя бро­ви на пе­рено­сице. — К то­му же, как вы про­ница­тель­но вы­рази­лись, я ваш «ва­ятель». А по­тому луч­шая кан­ди­дату­ра для опе­рации.  
  
      Гу­бы жен­щи­ны изог­ну­лись в то, что мож­но оха­рак­те­ризо­вать как до­воль­ную ух­мылку, а в угол­ках глаз от ве­селья об­ра­зова­лись «ути­ные лап­ки».  
  
      — Так ты пом­нишь это?  
  
      — То, как вы ис­поль­зо­вали столь не­лепую фра­зу? Как яс­ный день. — Взгляд сколь­знул вниз, сно­ва кон­цен­три­ру­ясь на ра­боте. Ру­ка Ше­пард дёр­ну­лась в мес­те ос­мотра, на что я не­доволь­но хмык­ну­ла: —  _Не дви­гай­тесь_. Не то в сле­ду­ющий раз прис­тегну.  
  
      Я взгля­нула на неё как раз вов­ре­мя, что­бы за­метить тень, зат­мившую ли­цо жен­щи­ны, но за­тем Ше­пард кив­ну­ла. Нас­тро­ение быс­тро уле­тучи­лось, и вско­ре она вер­ну­лась об­ратно к раз­го­вору с Грюн­том, ко­торый на­ходил­ся в ме­дот­се­ке толь­ко по од­ной при­чине — сос­тавле­нии ком­па­нии для Ше­пард, и его эф­фектив­ность от­вле­чения ока­залась рав­на ну­лю. Кля­нусь, сле­ду­ющий раз вып­ру всех за дверь.  
  
      — Лад­но, всё го­тово, — по­дыто­жила я, на­конец от­ло­жив в сто­рону инс­тру­мен­ты, что­бы поз­же их про­дезин­фи­циро­вать, и по­тяну­лась, вып­рямляя спи­ну от дли­тель­но­го си­дения над сто­лом. — Очень важ­но, что­бы вы бы­ли пре­дель­но ак­ку­рат­ны, день как ми­нимум. А луч­ше два. И аб­со­лют­но ни­какой наг­рузки. На­руши­те хоть что-то из ска­зан­но­го, и ва­ше те­ло не ус­пе­ет за­тянуть ра­ны вок­руг ки­бер­не­тики; вы мо­жете зап­росто сдви­нуть им­план­та­ты с мес­та и та­ким об­ра­зом по­терять фун­кци­ональ­ность рук.  
  
      — Что ты по­том всё рав­но ис­пра­вишь, — за­мети­ла Ше­пард, с дра­матиз­мом уро­нив го­лову на по­душ­ку.  
  
      — Не так ско­ро. — Я сно­ва нах­му­рилась. — И суть не в этом.  
  
      — Ну да, ну да, — приз­нав, она чуть по­вер­ну­ла го­лову, что­бы взгля­нуть на ме­ня. — Пос­та­ра­юсь быть па­инь­кой.  
  
      Кив­нув, я при­нялась уби­рать ис­поль­зо­ван­ные пред­ме­ты, скон­цен­три­ровав­шись на убор­ке. Ко­жу ще­кота­ло от пред­чувс­твия, что за мной наб­лю­да­ют, но ког­да обер­ну­лась, то уви­дела, что это не Ше­пард, ко­торая уже с го­ловой оку­нулась в чте­ние про­воз­гла­шён­ной «ужас­ной» кни­ги, а го­лубые гла­за Грюн­та про­ница­тель­но изу­чали ме­ня, пос­ле пе­реве­ли свой взгляд на Ше­пард, и сно­ва на ме­ня.  
  
      — Ос­та­вай­тесь здесь, по­ка не смо­жете ше­велить все­ми паль­ца­ми, и по­ка Чак­вас не со­вер­шит оцен­ку бо­левых ощу­щений. А у ме­ня встре­ча с Са­марой, — про­из­но­шу я, за­пол­няя ти­шину преж­де, чем это сде­ла­ет Грюнт. В пос­леднее вре­мя кро­ган всё ча­ще за­седа­ет с Джек, и этот блеск в его гла­зах я прек­расно уз­наю из ты­сячи: он хо­чет за­дать мне воп­рос, что я соч­ту не­умес­тным. Тем не ме­нее, обыч­но та­кие воп­ро­сы нас­ти­га­ют ме­ня, ког­да я уже заг­на­на в сво­ём ка­бине­те, так что се­год­ня ме­дот­сек был мес­том, из ко­торо­го мож­но лег­ко улиз­нуть.  
  
      К со­жале­нию (или же к счастью для всех при­сутс­тву­ющих, кро­ме Грюн­та) кро­гану так и не пре­дос­та­вилась воз­можность оз­ву­чить свой воп­рос. По­мешал писк мо­его уни-инс­тру­мен­та: Приз­рак же­ла­ет по­об­щать­ся со мной и Ше­пард. При­кусив ще­ку из­нутри, я с опа­сени­ем взгля­нула на жен­щи­ну.  
  
      — Ни ми­нуты по­коя? — сос­три­ла та, усев­шись с не­лепо оце­пенев­ши­ми ру­ками.  
  
      Я прис­таль­но ус­та­вилась на неё, по­ка во­ен­ная не улег­лась сно­ва.  
  
      — Это мо­жет по­дож­дать. От­прав­лю со­об­ще­ние, что мы свя­жем­ся че­рез час. А вы не дви­гай­тесь до тех пор, по­ка пол­ностью не прой­дёт эф­фект от анес­те­тика, и не вер­нё­те се­бе чувс­тви­тель­ность рук, да­бы ча­сом не трав­ми­ровать­ся.  
  
      — Уве­рена? Приз­рак не по­хож на че­лове­ка, го­тово­го ждать. Не то что­бы я бы­ла про­тив де­лать всё, что в мо­их си­лах, что­бы взбе­сить его, — за­дума­лась Ше­пард, смор­щив лоб в удив­ле­нии.  
  
      — Он дож­дётся. — Тон мо­его от­ве­та ока­зал­ся уволь­ни­тель­ным и жёс­тким, и раз­вернув­шись, я выш­ла из от­се­ка.  
  
      Ме­нее чем че­рез пол­то­ра ча­са нас с Ше­пард про­ин­форми­рова­ли о но­вом, сом­ни­тель­ном за­дании по вы­сад­ке на ко­рабль Кол­лекци­оне­ров, ког­да тот же ле­дяной тон плес­нулся с губ нас­тавни­ка, поп­ро­сив ме­ня ос­тать­ся в эфи­ре.  
  
      — Ми­ран­да, ещё сло­во, преж­де чем уй­дёшь, — про­из­нёс Приз­рак. Дру­гие сло­ва, но тот же ритм, та же сталь­ная ин­то­нация. Я мор­гну­ла, уди­вив­шись, что ни­ког­да ра­нее не за­меча­ла как… оди­нако­во он зву­чит.  
  
      Мысль дол­жна бы­ла на­пол­нить ме­ня гор­достью.  
  
      Ком­мандер сме­рила ме­ня взгля­дом, но кив­ну­ла, уй­дя с не­боль­шо­го кру­га и ис­чезнув с про­ек­ции. Без неё ря­дом, скрес­тив ру­ки и смот­ря на сво­его ра­бото­дате­ля, чувс­твую се­бя как-то ина­че. Я сжа­ла ру­ки вмес­те, пря­ча их за спи­ной.  
  
       _Я, нер­вни­чаю? Да ещё пе­ред Приз­ра­ком? Пф-ф. Что за аб­сур­дная мысль._  
  
      Но она не яв­ля­ет­ся пол­ностью не­обос­но­ван­ной. Мои но­воп­ри­об­ре­тен­ные сом­не­ния от­пе­чата­лись на ли­це по­доб­но све­жим та­ту­иров­кам, оче­вид­ные как яс­ный день для лю­бого. Про­белы в зна­нии «Цер­бе­ра», от ко­торых я от­ма­хива­лась рань­ше вви­ду сек­ретнос­ти, те­перь иг­ра­ли со мной злую шут­ку, зву­чащую об­ма­ном. На­вер­ня­ка Приз­рак ни­ког­да бы не дал мне по­руче­ние, ре­аль­но про­веря­ющее на проч­ность мо­раль­ные прин­ци­пы, да­же ес­ли праг­ма­тизм трак­то­вал, что та­кие опе­рации — не вы­дум­ка. На­чаль­ник всег­да на­зывал их ячей­ка­ми-из­го­ями, не сов­сем час­тя­ми «Цер­бе­ра», а я ни­ког­да и не за­думы­валась (по край­ней ме­ре, не хо­тела) ко­пать глуб­же.  
  
      Бы­ло нам­но­го лег­че по­верить ему, чем раз­ду­мывать, сколь­ко же я не­дос­мотре­ла за эти поч­ти два де­сяти­летия.  
  
      — Ты при­тих­ла, — про­ком­менти­ровал Приз­рак, ту­ша оку­рок си­гаре­ты о под­ло­кот­ник сво­его крес­ла.  
  
      — Вы по­луча­ете от­чё­ты пос­ле каж­до­го за­дания, как и обыч­но, — воз­ра­зила я, го­воря так­же ти­хо, как и он.  
  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, твоя ра­бота бе­зуп­речна. Ни­ког­да не сом­не­вал­ся в этом. Но из­ме­нилось твоё по­веде­ние.  
  
      Нем­но­го обо­соб­ленное, но зна­комое бес­по­кой­ство со­чит­ся че­рез фа­сад за­калён­но­го ли­ца Приз­ра­ка, и это­го ока­залось дос­та­точ­но, что­бы те­перь  _моё_ бес­по­кой­ство ока­залось не­умес­тным. Босс столь­ко все­го для ме­ня сде­лал, как и я для не­го, так по­чему же смот­рю на не­го, как на вра­га? Я ве­рю в «Цер­бер», а зна­чит, ве­рю в че­лове­ка, уп­равля­юще­го им. По­терять ве­ру в Приз­ра­ка — зна­чит пре­дать всё, над чем я ра­бота­ла, и всё, что пос­тро­ила. Моё мес­то в «Цер­бе­ре» ста­ло пер­вым, что дос­та­лось мне  _не зап­росто так._  Я его зас­лу­жила.  
  
      И всё же, се­год­ня, я чувс­твую се­бя са­моз­ванкой, сто­ящей на мес­те жен­щи­ны с яс­ны­ми це­лями и не­сок­ру­шимым до­вери­ем.  
  
      Вон­зив ног­ти в про­тиво­полож­ную ла­донь, я вздёр­ну­ла под­бо­родок.  
  
      — У ком­мандер  _уни­каль­ные_  ме­тоды уп­равле­ния ко­раб­лём. Приз­на­юсь, я всё ещё при­выкаю ко вто­рос­те­пен­ным обя­зан­ностям, — от­ве­тила я как мож­но быс­тро, что­бы скрыть бур­ля­щее внут­ри сом­не­ние.  
  
      Приз­рак улыб­нулся, — что за ус­по­ка­ива­ющий жест, — и мой рот при­выч­но дёр­нулся в от­вет.  
  
      — Мы и не жда­ли, что с ней бу­дет лег­ко иметь де­ло. — Он чуть от­пил из ста­кана. — На­де­юсь, ты не ра­зоча­рова­лась в на­шей мис­сии?  
  
      — Вы всег­да мо­жете до­верять мне, — под­твер­ди­ла я.  
  
      — Сем­надцать лет сот­рудни­чес­тва с то­бой на­учи­ли ме­ня то­му, что я всег­да мо­гу по­ложить­ся на те­бя, Ми­ран­да, что­бы ра­бота бы­ла сде­лана. Я очень до­волен тво­им ус­пе­хом, — от­ве­тил муж­чи­на, ви­димо удов­летво­рён­ный мо­ими от­ве­тами, и кив­нул, за­кан­чи­вая раз­го­вор. — Жду с не­тер­пе­ни­ем тво­его сле­ду­юще­го ра­пор­та.  
  
      Я из­вести­ла его кив­ком, до­жида­ясь, ког­да же эк­ран ком­му­ника­ции опус­тится, и на­конец опус­ти­ла под­бо­родок.  
  
      — Под­слу­шивать не­хоро­шо, — бро­сила я че­рез пле­чо.  
  
      — Ты ме­ня не ви­дела. — Ше­пард ста­ла по­зади ме­ня, её лёг­кое при­кос­но­вение к мо­им всё ещё стис­ну­тым паль­цам на­пом­ни­ло раз­жать ку­лаки. Я обер­ну­лась взгля­нуть на неё, ли­цо бе­реж­но не­чита­емое.  
  
      — Твои ша­ги так и не по­кину­ли ком­на­ту, Ше­пард, — под­ме­чаю я.  
  
      — Вто­рос­те­пен­ные обя­зан­ности, да? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет она.  
  
      Я шум­но вздох­ну­ла.  
  
      — Нуж­но соз­вать ко­ман­ду. Мы на­ходим­ся близ­ко к прис­ланным Приз­ра­ком ко­ор­ди­натам.  
  
      Ше­пард от­кры­ла бы­ло рот, что­бы ска­зать что-то, но сра­зу зак­ры­ла его, лож­бинка меж­ду её бро­вей ста­ла глуб­же.  
  
      — СУ­ЗИ? — на­конец по­ин­те­ресо­валась она.  
  
      — Соз­вать всех чле­нов раз­вед­груп­пы на опе­ратив­ное со­веща­ние. Ос­тавши­еся чле­ны эки­пажа дол­жны быть рас­пре­деле­ны на бо­евые стан­ции. Раз­ре­шить из­ме­нить курс «Нор­мандии» на пре­дос­тавлен­ные ко­ор­ди­наты? — за­дал воп­рос ИИ.  
  
      — Раз­ре­шаю, — сог­ла­силась Ше­пард, нап­ра­вив­шись к оваль­но­му сто­лу до­жидать­ся при­хода ко­ман­ды.  
  
      — При­нято к све­дению. Из­ме­нение кур­са.  
  
      Пер­вы­ми при­быв­ши­ми ока­зались Джей­коб с Мор­ди­ном, с близ­сто­ящих ору­жей­ной и ла­бора­тории. Оба с хму­рыми ли­цами, Джей­коб ещё уг­рю­мей са­лари­ан­ца. Мой при­ятель цер­бе­ровец ве­ро­ят­но обес­по­ко­ен из­ме­нени­ем в рас­пи­сании; он всег­да ста­рал­ся скрыть свои ис­тинные эмо­ции, и дан­ная си­ту­ация не яв­ля­ет­ся ис­клю­чени­ем.  
  
      Пря­мо за ни­ми заг­ля­нул Гар­рус, прес­ле­ду­емый поч­ти все­ми ос­таль­ны­ми, ко­му уда­лось втис­нуть­ся в ка­бину лиф­та. Грюнт, че­го и сле­дова­ло ожи­дать, по­явил­ся на нес­коль­ко ми­нут поз­же. Я не за­мети­ла Ка­суми, но СУ­ЗИ сле­дова­ла про­токо­лам дей­ствий, при ко­торых дол­жна из­вестить о при­сутс­твии ил­лю­зор­ной жен­щи­ны в слу­чае, ес­ли та дей­стви­тель­но за­явит­ся, так что пред­по­лагаю, что сей­час за­мас­ки­рован­ная Го­то на­ходи­лась где-то в ком­на­те. Не без до­ли стра­ха мо­гу ска­зать, что без ма­яч­ка ИИ на не­видим­ке де­вуш­ка так бы и ос­та­лась где-ни­будь на заб­ро­шен­ной пла­нете, а мы бы да­же не уз­на­ли об этом. Ка­суми прям-та­ки че­рес­чур обо­жала свой плащ-мас­ки­ров­ку.  
  
      — Ты что, не чи­та­ешь свои па­мят­ки, Прин­цес­ска? — рез­ко бро­сила Джек, вры­ва­ясь в ком­на­ту.  _Нет, но уди­витель­но, что ты чи­та­ешь._  — Се­год­ня дол­жен был быть вы­ход­ной день. Как не-при­тащу-свою-зад­ни­цу-в-сво­бод­ный-от-соб­ра­ний-бля-день.  
  
      Это бес­так­тно, ука­зывать мне на то, что по су­ти это Ше­пард соб­ра­ла со­веща­ние, но Джек нра­вилось ви­нить ме­ня во всём. Стис­нув зу­бы, я поз­во­лила это­му прой­ти без­на­казан­но.  
  
      — Мы по­лучи­ли не­ожи­дан­ное за­дание, Джек. Уй­мись и я, мо­жет, поз­во­лю те­бе прис­тре­лить ко­го-ни­будь се­год­ня, — всту­пилась Ше­пард, прис­ло­нив­шись бед­ром к сто­лу.  
  
      Уго­лов­ни­ца на­супи­лась, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди, но, бла­го, сдер­жа­ла рот на зам­ке.  
  
      — Хо­рошо, мы по­лучи­ли на­вод­ку, что ту­ри­ан­ский пат­руль су­мел вы­вес­ти из стоя ко­рабль Кол­лекци­оне­ров. Сей­час бе­рём курс к его мес­то­рас­по­ложе­нию, и на­де­юсь, что най­дём что-ни­будь по­лез­ное на бор­ту. Не сом­не­ва­юсь, что там бу­дут дан­ные, по­лез­ные для на­шей мис­сии, — до­ложи­ла Ше­пард.  
  
      Гар­рус не­лов­ко каш­ля­нул, лег­ко пос­ту­чав ку­лаком по гру­ди.  
  
      — Ком­мандер, я, как гор­дя­щий­ся сво­ими соб­рать­ями ту­ри­анец, за­яв­ляю, что ни один из ту­ри­ан­ских пат­ру­лей не в си­лах ра­зоб­рать­ся с та­кими ко­раб­ля­ми, как тот.  
  
      — Это на­вод­ка от «Цер­бе­ра»? Пря­мо орёт — «ло­вуш­ка», — до­бави­ла Та­ли, по­ложа ру­ку на бед­ро.  
  
      — Сог­ласна, но нес­мотря на прин­ци­пы «Цер­бе­ра», у них всё ещё есть ос­но­вания ви­деть наш ус­пех. По ка­кой при­чине Приз­рак мог прис­лать нам лож­ную ин­форма­цию? — за­дала воп­рос Ше­пард. Её паль­цы мед­ленно зас­ту­чали по сто­леш­ни­це. — Ми­ран­да?  
  
      Я боль­ше ощу­тила, чем уви­дела, как каж­дый по­вер­нул го­лову в мою сто­рону. В зе­лёных гла­зах Ше­пард бы­ло что-то по­доб­ное вы­зову, ког­да на­ши взгля­ды встре­тились. И я ус­та­вилась на неё в от­вет, раз­дра­жение рас­пи­рало грудь из­нутри.  
  
      — Не впер­вые Приз­рак от­прав­ля­ет ко­ман­ду, не со­об­щив всей ин­форма­ции, — приз­на­ла я, зас­лу­жив оше­лом­лённый взгляд от Джей­ко­ба. — Это не ти­пич­ная прак­ти­ка — при­дер­жать ин­форма­цию с на­мерень­ем по­казать во вре­мя за­дания на­ши прав­до­подоб­ные ре­ак­ции, зас­та­вить вра­гов ду­мать, что нас оду­рачи­ли, и мы по­пались в их се­ти. Я са­ма так де­лала.  
  
      — Вот толь­ко я знаю, что он сол­гал, ког­да ска­зал о «ту­ри­ан­ском пат­ру­ле». Приз­рак же не ду­ма­ет, что я нас­толь­ко ту­па, раз уж вос­ста­новил ме­ня, так ведь? — под­ме­тила Ше­пард, с сар­казмом воз­вести гла­за к по­тол­ку. Я удер­жа­лась от ком­мента­ри­ев. — В лю­бом слу­чае, по­лагаю, по­тен­ци­ал ин­форма­ции слиш­ком ве­лик, что­бы его упус­тить. Но ког­да сос­ты­ку­ем­ся с ко­раб­лём, со мной пой­дут не все.  
  
      — Мне же боль­ше, — сог­ла­сил­ся Грюнт, стук­нув друг о дру­га ку­лаки и кив­нув го­ловой.  
  
      — Про­шу про­щения за не­сог­ла­сие, ком­мандер, но не бу­дет ли бо­лее ра­зум­но уве­личить ог­не­вую си­лу в схват­ке с не­из­вес­тным? — вме­шалась Са­мара.  
  
      — Мо­жет и так, но ес­ли это ло­вуш­ка, ус­тро­ен­ная Кол­лекци­оне­рами, ра­зум­ным ва­ри­ан­том для них бу­дет от­ре­зать нам пу­ти от­хо­да, как толь­ко вой­дём внутрь. Ря­дом с чел­но­ком ос­та­нет­ся ко­ман­да прик­ры­вать нам спи­ны, — по­яс­ни­ла Ше­пард.  _И ми­ними­зиро­вать риск по­тери все­го от­ря­да, ес­ли не приж­мут в ку­чу_ , до­бав­ляю про се­бя.  
  
      — Чу­дес­ный план, ком­мандер. Хо­рошо сра­бота­ет, нап­равляй вы нас по ра­ди­ос­вя­зи, — под­ме­тила я.  
  
      Ли­цо Ше­пард, ис­ка­зив­шись в удив­лённую ми­ну, по­мор­щи­лось от сом­не­ния.  
  
      — По ра­ди­ос­вя­зи? Не бы­вать та­кому, — фыр­кну­ла она.  
  
      — Раз­ве вы за­были об опе­рации се­год­няшним ут­ром? Нам по­вез­ло, что я пре­дус­мотри­тель­но раз­би­ла хи­рур­ги­чес­кое вме­шатель­ство на нес­коль­ко час­тей, в про­тив­ном слу­чае вы бы да­же с пос­те­ли не под­ня­лись, — за­яви­ла я. — Но риск то­го, что вы мо­жете по­терять фун­кци­ональ­ность рук во вре­мя боя всё так же вы­сок.  
  
      — Ес­ли бы это слу­чилось с од­ним из нас, — ноз­дри Ше­пард раз­ду­лись, — ты бы нас не пус­ти­ла, Ше­пард, — до­бави­ла Та­ли, не­охот­но под­держи­вая ме­ня.  
  
      — Тог­да зам­кну от­ряд. Но ни за что не пош­лю на­род на вер­ную по­гибель, ос­тавшись в сто­рон­ке, — нас­то­яла Ше­пард. — Будь прок­ля­та та опе­рация.  
  
      Стис­нув гу­бы, я жёс­тко про­цеди­ла:  
  
      — По­няла, ком­мандер.  
  
      Ког­да она сно­ва по­вер­ну­лась ко мне, её взгляд смяг­чился.  
  
      — Хо­рошо. Ми­ран­да, бу­дешь со вто­рой ко­ман­дой, ока­зывать со­дей­ствие в слу­чае на­доб­ности.  
  
      Всё те­ло за­мер­ло, ког­да я по­няла, что те­перь это  _она_  пы­та­ет­ся ме­ня ос­та­вить. Это пол­ная ро­киров­ка мо­их ран­них на­мере­ний. Джек зло улы­балась, гля­дя на ме­ня, я же сме­рила Ше­пард ле­дяным взгля­дом.  
  
      — Грюнт, Та­ли, так­же ос­та­ётесь под чёт­ким ру­ководс­твом опе­ратив­ни­ка Ло­усон, — про­дол­жи­ла жен­щи­на.  
  
      — Да ты го­нишь, — су­хо бро­сила Та­ли. — Что ес­ли те­бе по­надо­бит­ся что-то взло­мать? Или ка­кая-ни­будь те­хэк­спер­ти­за?  
  
      Ше­пард по­жала пле­чами.  
  
      — По­ка что Ка­суми прек­расно справ­ля­лась со взло­мом. Не го­воря уже о том, что у ме­ня есть дос­туп к ИИ че­рез инс­тру­мен­трон.  
  
      Лю­минес­цен­тные гла­за быс­тро мор­гну­ли за пур­пурным заб­ра­лом.  
  
      — Вер­ный путь к уп­ро­щению всех мо­их вкла­дов в эту ко­ман­ду, Шеп, — под­ме­тила ква­ри­ан­ка.  
  
      — От те­бя бу­дет боль­ше про­ку, ес­ли по­можешь Ми­ран­де взло­мать дверь, в слу­чае ес­ли ло­вуш­ка оп­равда­ет­ся. Ес­ли нет, то это ком­пли­мент тво­им на­выкам, что ты единс­твен­ный те­хэк­сперт, ко­торо­го я ос­та­вила, — поль­сти­ла Ше­пард, на что иноп­ла­нетян­ка скрес­ти­ла ру­ки на гру­ди.  
  
      — Трое не та­кая уж и ко­ман­да, ком­мандер, — вме­шалась я.  
  
      Ли­цо Ше­пард оза­рилось ух­мылкой, ког­да они с Гар­ру­сом пе­рег­ля­нулись.  
  
      — Втро­ём мы ве­ли пос­ледний бой про­тив Са­рена на Ци­таде­ли. Я ве­рю в те­бя, опе­ратив­ник Ло­усон.  
  
       _Ве­ра_ , хмык­ну­ла я про се­бя.  _Что за кап­ризная шту­ка._  
  
 **Гар­рус**  
  
      Ес­ли бы не моя ве­ра в Ше­пард, то моя зад­ни­ца на­вер­ня­ка бы уже креп­ко при­рос­ла к сто­ловой «Нор­мандии» вмес­то то­го, что­бы шес­тво­вать в са­мо чре­во ко­раб­ля Кол­лекци­оне­ров. Чёрт, да ес­ли бы с са­мого на­чала не бы­ло этой от­ча­ян­ной ис­корки на­деж­ды в Ше­пард, я бы до сих пор кор­пел на сво­ей у­ют­ной ра­ботен­ке в СБЦ. Мо­жет от­цу бы да­же уда­лось убе­дить ме­ня ос­те­пенить­ся и прек­ра­тить так силь­но на­рушать пра­вила. Я бы не ос­та­новил Са­рена вмес­те с Ше­пард, или же не ока­зал­ся на Оме­ге со сво­им от­ря­дом.  
  
      Де­сять доб­рых во­як до сих пор бы­ли бы жи­вы.  
  
      В раз­мышле­ни­ях, я про­вел паль­цем по име­ни Си­дони­са, вы­цара­пан­ном на вин­товке. Я по­лучил со­об­ще­ние от Арии Т`Ло­ак, в ко­тором ба­рыш­ня пред­ла­гала мне ин­форма­цию о его мес­то­нахож­де­нии. В об­мен на ус­лу­гу, ко­неч­но же. Но Ария не бы­ла са­мым на­дёж­ным со­юз­ни­ком, а я уже знал о том, что в пос­ледний раз Лан­тар был за­мечен на Ци­таде­ли, так что её ин­форма­ция уже ус­та­рела. Нас­толь­ко ли я лю­бопы­тен, что­бы рис­кнуть?  
  
       _По­хоже, это за­висит толь­ко от ус­лу­ги._  
  
      Ду­мая над этим, я вгля­дывал­ся в клад­би­ще де­сят­ков ты­сяч лю­дей, не­кото­рые те­ла бе­зала­бер­но сва­лены в ку­чи; мы ос­то­рож­но об­хо­дили их, про­бира­ясь глуб­же внутрь ко­раб­ля. Пос­ле это­го гре­хи Си­дони­са ка­зались та­кими от­да­лён­ны­ми, не сто­ящи­ми вни­мания. Я опять сколь­знул паль­цем по име­ни на ружье.  
  
      — Будь на че­ку, Гар­рус, — при­каза­ла Ше­пард, её го­лос раз­дался шу­мом че­рез ком­му­ника­тор в шле­ме.  
  
      Ком­мандер на­ходи­лась по­сере­дине, го­товая от­сту­пить в зад ко­лоны, как и обе­щала, и сде­лать ро­киров­ку, пос­та­вив ме­ня во гла­ве. Её дол­жна бы­ла сме­нить Джек, чьи би­оти­чес­кие си­лы и бо­евой стиль мож­но рас­це­нить гру­бым эк­ви­вален­том так­ти­ки Ше­пард, но Джек — пос­ле столь­ких му­читель­ных на­поми­наний со сто­роны Ми­ран­ды — учи­лась ве­дению боя имен­но под на­чалом стар­по­ма. Ос­новные три (два? Та­ли ос­па­рива­ет своё наз­на­чение в ко­ман­ду Ми­ран­ды) чле­на ко­ман­ды «Чёр­ные» бы­ли те­перь по­зади нас, и Джек ужас­но тёр­лась о моё пле­чо. Ви­димо, при­вык­ла к ог­ромной ба­тарее в ви­де кро­гана.  
  
      Са­мара и Тейн то­же счи­тались но­вич­ка­ми в на­шем строю, но с лёг­костью вли­лись на пус­ту­ющие пос­ты. Тейн с вин­товкой за­мыкал груп­пу, от­тесняя при этом За­ида на бо­лее удоб­ную для не­го по­зицию даль­не­го уг­ла, от­ку­да муж­чи­на смо­жет бро­сать гра­наты, не прек­ра­щая под­держи­ва­юще­го ог­ня со снай­пер­ки. Плюс ко все­му, Са­мара прош­ла курс обу­чения ком­мандос, нап­равлен­ный на осу­щест­вле­ние так­ти­ки в не­боль­ших груп­пах, что де­лало аза­ри цен­ным под­спорь­ем для на­шего за­дания. За­няв мес­то в цен­тре, она при­гото­вилась пов­ли­ять на ход бо­евых дей­ствий, ока­зав би­оти­чес­кую под­дер­жку в мо­мент, ког­да мы вой­дём в зо­ну стыч­ки.  
  
      — По-ви­димо­му, это я дол­жна зап­равлять ба­лом, Ва­кари­ан, — выс­ка­залась Та­ли по ра­ди­ос­вя­зи, всё ещё злая за то, что ос­та­лась со вто­рым от­ря­дом. — Да­мы пер­вые, как го­ворят.  
  
      — Так же го­ворят опыт пре­выше кра­соты, Та­ли, — воз­ра­зил я, на что эфир зат­ре­щал оди­ноки­ми по­меха­ми ти­шины.  
  
      Прыс­нув, Джек гру­бо стук­ну­ла моё пле­чо сво­им.  
  
      — Чёт­ко.  
  
      — Сос­ре­доточь­тесь, — сно­ва гар­кну­ла Шеп, и я ог­ля­нул­ся уви­деть, как она кра­дучись ри­нулась впе­рёд, но за­тем ос­та­нови­лась, как пле­нён­ный нат­хак, про­веря­ющий на проч­ность цепь. Я по­качал го­ловой. Эта мис­сия слиш­ком важ­на, что­бы поз­во­лить се­бе ви­тать в об­ла­ках.  
  
      — Стоп, — при­каза­ла она, и кра­ем гла­за я за­метил, как Со­лус ос­та­новил­ся воз­ле од­ной из куч тел, рас­смат­ри­вая их и пус­тые ин­ку­бато­ры, в ко­торых те бы­ли тран­спор­ти­рова­ны. — Что там, Мор­дин?  
  
      Са­лари­анец под­нял ру­ку к под­бо­род­ку.  
  
      — Не­логич­но по­хищать лю­дей для прос­то­го убий­ства здесь. Эк­спе­римен­ты?  
  
      — Это име­ет смысл, — до­бави­ла Ми­ран­да по свя­зи. Она, Та­ли и Грюнт сле­дили за на­шими пе­ред­ви­жени­ями че­рез ка­меры на шле­мах. — По окон­ча­нию опы­тов кон­троль­ную груп­пу выб­ра­сыва­ют на пе­рера­бот­ку.  
  
      — А дру­гие ко­лонис­ты? — за­дала воп­рос Ше­пард. — Мы так и не уви­дели зо­ну удер­жи­вания жи­вых лю­дей. Плюс, здесь слиш­ком ти­хо. Боль­шая груп­па дол­жна быть очень шум­ной, да­же для та­кого боль­шо­го суд­на, как это.  
  
      — Еже­ли они не удер­жи­ва­ют их в этих ин­ку­бато­рах, — про­ком­менти­рова­ла Ми­ран­да. — Но ес­ли де­ло в этом, они всё рав­но не дер­жат их дол­го в жи­вых. В этих ка­мерах нет приз­на­ков на­личия сис­тем жиз­не­обес­пе­чения.  
  
      — Из че­го ма­лове­ро­ят­но, что те ко­лонис­ты с Го­ризон­та всё ещё жи­вы, — под­вёл я итог, ска­зав то, о чём ду­мал каж­дый в ко­ман­де. — Или они пе­реве­ли их с ко­раб­ля в дру­гое мес­то.  
  
      Ше­пард мрач­но кив­ну­ла.  
  
      — СУ­ЗИ, нас­коль­ко да­леко от­сю­да тот мо­дуль дос­ту­па, о ко­тором ты упо­мина­ла?  
  
      — Всё так же да­леко, ком­мандер.  
  
      Ше­пард мах­ну­ла нам выд­ви­гать­ся, и я с опас­кой за­шагал впе­рёд, оки­нув взгля­дом ко­ридор че­рез при­цел сво­ей М-98 «Вдо­ва», что на­шёл в ору­жей­ном шкаф­чи­ке ря­дом с ка­кой-то из­вра­щён­ной вер­си­ей кол­лекци­онер­ской ла­бора­тории, от­крыв­шей нам, что Кол­лекци­оне­ры, на са­мом де­ле, — дав­но умер­шие Про­те­ан­цы. Ше­пард, по­хоже, ма­ло вол­но­вало это от­кры­тие, но её нас­тро­ение вмиг ста­ло луч­ше, ког­да та об­на­ружи­ла М-300 «Клей­мор», спря­тан­ную на дне то­го же шкаф­чи­ка. То есть, оно бы­ло ра­дос­тным до тех пор, по­ка Ми­ран­да стро­го не зап­ре­тила поль­зо­вать­ся дро­бови­ком, на­пом­нив, что вжив­лённые ра­нее им­план­та­ты мо­жет выр­вать от от­да­чи.  
  
      Нас­тро­ение Ше­пард ста­ло ещё га­же от но­вос­тей, что это тот са­мый ко­рабль, что унич­то­жил пер­во­началь­ную «Нор­мандию».  
  
      — Я всё рав­но счи­таю, что это бы­ло бы хо­рошей иде­ей что-ни­будь взор­вать, по­ка мы здесь, — про­из­несла Та­ли. — Есть у ме­ня тут один пар­ши­вень­кий ви­рус, ко­торый мо­жет на­нес­ти ущерб их сис­те­мам ме­нее чем за не­делю.  
  
      — Мне нуж­но на­поми­нать вам, что мы не дол­жны быть здесь? — так же хо­рошо раз­да­лось ши­пение Ми­ран­ды че­рез ком­му­ника­тор. — Не ра­зум­но прив­ле­кать к се­бе вни­мание, по­ка не раз­до­будем нуж­ную нам ин­форма­цию.  
  
      — Ну так сде­ла­ем это пос­ле то­го, как по­лучим же­ла­емое, — бро­сила в от­вет ква­ри­ан­ка. — Вот по­чему я дол­жна быть с дру­гой ко­ман­дой.  
  
      — Уве­рена, цер­бе­ров­ский ИИ спо­собен без осо­бого тру­да вжи­вить прос­тень­кий ви­рус без ва­шей на то по­мощи.  
  
      Связь со сто­роны Ми­ран­ды с Та­ли вне­зап­но обор­ва­лась, но приг­лу­шен­ные, злые го­лоса всё еще мож­но бы­ло рас­слы­шать че­рез мик­ро­фон Грюн­та, сто­яв­ше­го поб­ли­зос­ти. Я пос­мотрел на Ше­пард, но та лишь по­жала пле­чами.  
  
      — Они всё раз­ру­лят, — от­махну­лась она, ки­вая мне дви­гать даль­ше.  
  
      Ко­ридор от­крыл­ся в мас­сивную ка­меру, каж­дый дюйм стен ко­торой ока­зал­ся до­вер­ху за­бит ин­ку­бато­рами для лю­дей. Жи­вот скру­тил­ся в тяж­кий узел.  
  
      — А это, дол­жно быть, кон­троль­ная па­нель, о ко­торой го­вори­ла СУ­ЗИ, — за­мети­ла Ше­пард. Вый­дя впе­рёд, она вста­ла пря­мо пе­ред ус­трой­ством, ак­ти­вируя его инс­тру­мен­тро­ном.  
  
      — Ше­пард, — вы­дох­нул я. — Здесь так мно­го ин­ку­бато­ров… По­хоже, они пла­ниру­ют на­лёт на Зем­лю.  
  
      Вви­ду то­го, что заб­ра­ло её шле­ма не бы­ло за­тем­нённым, я уви­дел, ка­ким хо­лод­ным взгля­дом сме­рила ме­ня Ше­пард че­рез пле­чо, вер­нув пос­ле всё вни­мание к ом­ни-ус­трой­ству. Со спи­ны она выг­ля­дела нап­ря­жён­ной.  
  
      — Кол­лекци­оне­ры заб­ра­ли де­сят­ки ты­сяч лю­дей из от­да­лён­ных ко­лоний без на­мёка на ос­та­нов­ку, Гар­рус. Как ты ду­ма­ешь, к че­му это при­ведёт? — ехид­но под­чер­кну­ла под­ру­га.  
  
      Я поз­во­лил ока­тить се­бя её раз­дра­жению, хоть и по­ёжил­ся от та­кого то­на. Ше­пард из­му­чена; все мы из­му­чены, но ес­ли меш­ки под гла­зами слу­жили не­ким по­доби­ем по­каза­теля, то Шеп сей­час ху­же всех. Ей нуж­но на ком-то отыг­рать­ся, и, по­хоже, жре­бий выб­рал ме­ня. Го­нор жен­щи­ны — ста­рый друг, да­же ес­ли та и при­вык­ла скры­вать его.  
  
      Прек­ра­тив де­лать, что­бы она там ни де­лала, Шеп по­дош­ла бли­же, на хо­ду от­клю­чая ком­му­ника­тор. Прик­ру­тив гром­кость как мож­но ти­ше, она про­из­несла в мик­ро­фон:  
  
      — Мы заш­ли уже дос­та­точ­но да­леко, а глав­ный приз уже мер­ца­ет вда­леке. Так что ес­ли это мы­шелов­ка, то дол­жна зах­лопнуть­ся имен­но сей­час.  
  
      Ше­пард стук­ну­ла ме­ня по пле­чу, и я кив­нул, про­веряя ору­жие. По сиг­на­лу ком­мандер, ко­ман­да ок­ру­жила кон­троль­ную па­нель с офи­цером в цен­тре.  
  
      — Под­со­еди­няю СУ­ЗИ, — бур­кну­ла она.  
  
      Ог­ни на дис­плее заж­глись вспыш­кой, и СУ­ЗИ из­вести­ла:  
  
      — Счи­тыва­ние дан­ных нач…  
  
      Раз­дался пре­дуп­ре­дитель­ный писк, а пос­ле ди­нами­ки зат­ре­щали по­меха­ми бе­лого шу­ма. Па­ру се­кунд спус­тя я ус­лы­шал щел­чок и всё стих­ло.  
  
      — Ко­рот­кое за­мыка­ние, но мы спра­вились. Ше­пард, это бы­ло нап­равле­но на «Нор­мандию». Ду­маю, по­ра ва­лить, — пре­дуп­ре­дил Джо­кер. — СУ­ЗИ за­кон­чит ска­чива­ние, по­ка вы бу­дете ухо­дить.  
  
      — Вас по­няла, лей­те­нант, — до­ложи­ла Ше­пард. — Все: дви­гай­тесь…  
  
Плат­форма под на­шими но­гами зат­ряслась, на что я взгля­нул на Шеп ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми гла­зами.  
  
      — Чёрт.  
  
      Те­перь плат­форма рез­ко взмы­ла ввысь, от че­го я упал на ко­лени. Ос­таль­ные чле­ны ко­ман­ды так же упа­ли не­пода­леку, и, вмес­те, мы при­жались к объ­ём­ной ме­тал­ли­чес­кой ре­шёт­ке, по­ка пол рыв­ком не ос­та­новил­ся, ста­били­зиру­ясь в воз­ду­хе. Ря­дом со мной воз­никла зе­лёная ру­ка — Тейн пред­ло­жил по­мочь под­нять­ся на но­ги. Но я опять рух­нул на­земь, как толь­ко пу­ля за­дела мой щит.  
  
      — В ук­ры­тие! — ряв­кну­ла Ше­пард, и вде­вяте­ром мы втис­ну­лись за низ­кое ка­мен­ное воз­вы­шение, удер­жи­ва­ющее кон­троль­ную па­нель.  
  
      Вок­руг нас под­ни­малось всё боль­ше плат­форм с Кол­лекци­оне­рами, до­жидав­шихся мо­мен­та сво­его по­яв­ле­ния. Сле­ду­ющие ми­нуты про­нес­лись в ря­би боя, на­ша ко­ман­да ока­залась за­жата в нас­ту­па­ющем ог­не, ко­торый мы пос­пе­шили вер­нуть с лих­вой. Скуд­ные зас­лонки за­щища­ли толь­ко од­ну сто­рону, так что фор­ми­ру­ем­ся в по­лук­руг из пя­ти, тог­да как ос­тавши­еся чет­ве­ро со­рат­ни­ков — в цен­тре, сме­няли друг дру­га, ког­да чей-то ки­нети­чес­кий щит и барь­еры (про­дуци­ру­емые Ше­пард и Са­марой) ис­то­щались.  
  
      — СУ­ЗИ, что, раз­де­ри те­бя черт, ты тво­ришь? Вы­води нас от­сю­да! — взре­вела Ше­пард.  
  
      — Заг­рузка за­вер­ше­на. Нуж­но, что­бы вы вруч­ную вос­ста­нови­ли со­еди­нение с плат­формой, ком­мандер.  
  
      Вско­чив на но­ги, она стук­ну­ла ле­вой ру­кой по кон­тро­ли. Не прош­ло и се­кун­ды, как плат­форма сно­ва взле­тела, и Ше­пард груз­но осе­ла на пол, тя­жело вздох­нув, да­же ког­да СУ­ЗИ пе­реда­ла, что отыс­ка­ла сфаль­си­фици­рован­ный ту­ри­ан­ский сиг­нал в дан­ных ко­раб­ля. Так­же она под­твер­ди­ла, что Приз­рак знал о лжи, и что это од­нознач­но ло­вуш­ка. Как буд­то бы нам нуж­но бы­ло это до­каза­тель­ство. Я об­легчён­но пох­ло­пал Джей­ко­ба по пле­чу — бли­жай­ше­го к се­бе со­пар­тий­ца, ко­торый при­нял на се­бя нес­коль­ко пуль, пред­назна­чав­шихся мне.  
  
      — Ко­ман­да «Чёр­ные», что там у вас? — об­ра­тилась жен­щи­на по ра­ции.  
  
      Раз­да­лось ши­пение, ког­да Грюнт ак­ти­виро­вал связь, а по­том:  
  
      — Ком­мандер… хас­ки, — вы­дох­нул тот.  
  
      —… их пол­но… — до­бавил го­лос Та­ли, а пос­ле всё утих­ло, кро­ме приг­лу­шен­ных, на­ходя­щих­ся на рас­сто­янии, сто­нов бе­шеных хас­ков. — Ми­ран­да, нет!  
  
      На зад­нем пла­не раз­дался прон­зи­тель­ный вопль, и Ше­пард спрыг­ну­ла с плат­формы в мо­мент, ког­да СУ­ЗИ опус­ти­ла ту на зем­лю, ус­ко­ря­ясь за­рядом и, оче­вид­но, нап­рочь по­забыв, что дол­жна бы­ла от­да­вать при­казы, прик­ры­вая тыл.  
  
      — Ше­велим пор­шня­ми, на­род! — ряв­кну­ла при­каз Ше­пард.  
  
      — Сог­ла­сен! — до­бавил под­клю­чив­ший­ся к эфи­ру с кок­пи­та «Нор­мандии» Джо­кер. — Ко­рабль Кол­лекци­оне­ров го­товит­ся к зал­пу. Нуж­но ва­лить от­сю­да и по­быс­трее!  
  
      Имея боль­ше прос­транс­тва для пе­ред­ви­жения и ук­ло­нений, вде­вяте­ром мы про­режи­вали че­реды Кол­лекци­оне­ров, пред­при­нима­ющих по­пыт­ки ос­та­новить нас, ком­би­ниру­ясь и спле­тая уси­лия, как и на тре­ниров­ках. Да­же ещё один Пре­тори­анец, по­хожий на то­го, что мы встре­тили на Го­ризон­те, не за­мед­лил на­шего прод­ви­жения, как мы с Джей­ко­бом, Джек и За­идом на­вели по ко­ман­де на­целен­ные тя­жёлые пуш­ки и под град ра­кет от­пра­вили уб­людка вос­во­яси.  
  
      Од­на­ко моя бра­вада раз­би­лась вдре­без­ги, ког­да при­была тол­па от­прыс­ков, раз­би­вая на­шу фор­ма­цию единс­твен­ной вол­ной из трёх хо­рошо пос­тавлен­ных цеп­ных мол­ний. Я при­нял удар на грудь, и, пе­реле­тев че­рез ком­на­ту, грох­нулся о сте­ну, упав пря­мо на ко­лени. Зре­ние оку­тало ту­маном яр­кой бо­ли.  
  
      — Ком­мандер! — гром­кий альт Са­мары пе­ребил да­же выс­тре­лы пуль, на что я под­нял под­бо­родок, что­бы уви­деть от­прыс­ка, удер­жи­ва­юще­го Ше­пард за ру­ку, её те­ло не­ук­лю­же сви­сало по­доб­но тря­пич­ной кук­ле. Ше­пард спро­еци­рова­ла син­гу­ляр­ность в сво­бод­ной ле­вой ру­ке и за­ряди­ла ею по бро­не тва­ри, и, хо­тя ну­левой эле­мент и вон­зился в плоть, то ед­ва сре­аги­ровал. Я не мог взять от­ребье чёт­ко на муш­ку, не прис­тре­лив при этом Ше­пард, а ос­таль­ные из от­ря­да за­нялись дву­мя дру­гими урод­ца­ми.  
  
      От­прыск, удер­жи­ва­ющий её, оза­рил­ся лу­чами свер­ка­ющей жёл­той энер­гии, по­ка свет не на­шёл се­бе вы­ход че­рез его гла­за.  
  
      — Мы Пред­вес­тник, — кол­ко бро­сил он глу­боким ме­хани­зиро­ван­ным го­лосом, и я за­мер. Жнец. — Ты не мо­жешь сбе­жать от сво­ей судь­бы, Ше­пард. По­чему соп­ро­тив­ля­ешь­ся?  
  
      — По­тому что иди на­хуй, вот по­чему, — вы­пали­ла она, бры­ка­ясь и пы­та­ясь выр­вать­ся из хват­ки. Ру­ка чу­дища сжа­лась силь­ней, и Шеп су­дорож­но вы­дох­ну­ла.  
  
      — Боль — ил­лю­зия. При­со­еди­няй­ся, и мы по­кажем те­бе.  
  
      — Ше­пард, дро­бовик! — сла­бо крик­ну­ла по ра­ции Ми­ран­да. — Он дол­жен быть дос­та­точ­но мощ­ным, что­бы про­бить за­щиту.  
  
      На­щупав це­лой ру­кой ру­ко­ять «Клей­мо­ры», прис­тёгну­тый к по­яс­ни­це, Ше­пард съ­яз­ви­ла сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы:  
  
      — «Пе­реду­май». А по­чему бы те­бе…  
  
      Под­няв тя­жёлое ору­жие вверх, она прис­та­вила ду­ло пря­мо к тор­ча­щей из пра­вого пле­ча урод­ли­вой ми­не. Од­но на­жатие на ку­рок и ог­ненный за­пал ра­зор­вал в клочья го­лову от­прыс­ка, про­делав здо­ровен­ную ды­ру в меш­ке на его спи­не. Хват­ка чу­дища ос­лабла, и тот с гро­хотом рух­нул на пол, Ше­пард с виз­гом бо­ли при­зем­ли­лась на спи­ну ря­дом.  
  
      Она в ужа­се гла­зела на свои об­мякшие ру­ки, ког­да я под­бе­жал к ней, схва­тив под мыш­ки и по­тянув в ук­ры­тие, по­ка дру­гих от­прыс­ков от­вле­кали то­вари­щи по ко­ман­де. Прис­ло­нив­шись к не­боль­шой стен­ке, я уви­дел слег­ка хро­ма­ющую Ка­суми и Джей­ко­ба, прик­ры­ва­юще­го её со сла­бой, ушиб­ленной сто­роны; вдво­ём они про­делы­вали се­бе путь к стол­бу. Ос­таль­ные пя­теро выг­ля­дели не пос­тра­дав­ши­ми, но ма­лость пот­рё­пан­ны­ми от бит­вы.  
  
      — Я не мо­гу дви­гать обе­ими ру­ками, — прос­то­нала Ше­пард. Она так и ос­та­лась в том по­ложе­нии, в ко­тором я её уса­дил, но ды­хание зву­чало по­вер­хностным и из­лишне ус­ко­рен­ным. — Ай.  
  
      — Ко­ман­да «Чёр­ные», до­ложи­те ста­тус, — про­из­нёс я по ком­му­ника­тору, вы­бегая из ук­ры­тия, что­бы заб­рать зло­получ­ный дро­бовик и вер­нуть­ся в бе­зопас­ность к Ше­пард.  
  
      — С на­ми всё хо­рошо, — по­дыто­жила Ло­усон. — Ше­пард?  
  
      — Пог­рязла в глу­бокой яме со­жале­ний, — от­ве­тила та, — но всё ещё ды­шу. Дви­гай­тесь к нам; ос­та­нов­ка на­каля­ет­ся.  
  
      С дру­гой сто­роны ком­на­ты раз­дался бе­зоши­боч­ный би­оти­чес­кий залп, с пос­ле­ду­ющим нес­держи­ва­емым сме­хом Грюн­та, ког­да трое хас­ков про­лете­ли над на­шими го­лова­ми.  
  
      — Уже на мес­те, — из­вести­ла Ми­ран­да.  
  
      Грюнт по­пёр­ся пря­мо впе­рёд, быс­тро стук­нувшись ку­лаком с Джек, и, те­перь уже вмес­те, они дви­нулись даль­ше в во­зоб­новлён­ном штур­ме. Мор­дин по­доз­вал к се­бе Та­ли, тут же при­няв­шись раз­ма­хивать ру­кой вок­руг сво­его инс­тру­мен­тро­на, а стар­пом при­села ря­дом с на­ми и Ше­пард. Я за­метил круп­ные кро­вавые пят­на, про­сочив­ши­еся че­рез наг­рудник и нап­лечник её бро­ни, но ес­ли жен­щи­на ра­нена — она не по­дава­ла и на­мёка на это.  
  
      — С то­бой всё хо­рошо? — спро­сила Ше­пард, её взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на том же, что и мой: кровь на бро­не стар­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка.  
  
      Ми­ран­да лишь кив­ну­ла, оки­дывая кри­тичес­ким взгля­дом ру­ки Ше­пард.  
  
      — Ес­тес­твен­но, — бур­кну­ла она.  
  
      — Ты же ска­зала ис­поль­зо­вать дро­бовик!  
  
      — А вы так­же го­вори­ли, что бу­дете ру­ково­дить, прик­ры­вая тыл, — пос­по­рила Ми­ран­да. — Но, вза­мен, поз­во­лили от­прыс­ку поч­ти пол­ностью выр­вать вам ру­ку.  
  
      — Ду­маю, сей­час у нас проб­ле­мы пок­ру­че, — прер­вал я, ука­зывая на двух от­прыс­ков, по­сыла­ющих цеп­ные мол­нии каж­дый раз, ког­да кто-то из на­ших на­ходил­ся да­леко от ук­ры­тия.  
  
      — Ше­пард, есть тут у нас од­на идей­ка, — вме­шалась Та­ли по ра­дио. — Мор­дин заг­ру­зил ко­пию сво­ей ней­ро­шоко­вой прог­раммы на мой ом­ни-инс­тру­мент. Он ду­ма­ет, что це­ленап­равлен­ная шо­ковая мол­ния в один из меш­ков на их спи­нах мо­жет убить тва­рей, как ос­та­нов­ка сер­дца, ес­ли мы под­бе­рём­ся дос­та­точ­но близ­ко.  
  
      — Са­мара, смо­жешь удер­жать мощ­ный ста­зис на од­ном из них? — за­дала воп­рос Ше­пард.  
  
      — Да, — с уве­рен­ностью от­ве­тила аза­ри, под­ни­ма­ясь и выс­тавляя ру­ки в бо­евую го­тов­ность.  
  
      — Бе­ри то­го, что спра­ва, — при­каза­ла Шеп. — Ми­ран­да, нак­ла­дывай ста­зис на ле­вого. Та­ли, Мор­дин — вы­води­те уро­дов из боя как мож­но ско­рей. Ес­ли это не сра­бота­ет, дев­ча­та спро­еци­ру­ют ещё ста­зис-по­ля, что­бы вы ус­пе­ли до­бежать до ук­ры­тия. Впе­рёд!  
  
      Са­мара сре­аги­рова­ла мо­мен­таль­но, го­лубая энер­гия то­ком вы­тек­ла из обе­их рук, Ми­ран­да пос­ле­дова­ла её при­меру. Та­ли с Мор­ди­ном, вмес­те вы­караб­кавшись из ук­ры­тий, раз­де­лились, нап­ра­вив­шись в раз­ные нап­равле­ния и приб­ли­жа­ясь к двум на­мечен­ным це­лям. Мор­дин, доб­равшись пер­вым до сво­его от­прыс­ка, как раз раз­местил ом­ни-ус­трой­ство нап­ро­тив од­но­го из меш­ков чу­дища в мо­мент, ког­да Са­мара сбро­сила ста­зис, так что шо­ковая вол­на прош­ла на­вылет. Та­ли пов­то­рила то же и со сво­им монс­тром и, как толь­ко тот кос­нулся зем­ли, все ос­та­нови­лись, чувс­твуя об­легче­ние.  
  
      Грюнт, пос­мотрев на ру­ки Ше­пард, толь­ко и трях­нул го­ловой, ког­да по­дос­пе­ли ос­таль­ные с ко­ман­ды.  
  
      — Пер­вый урок вне ин­ку­бато­ра: имея де­ло с би­оти­ком, всег­да на­чинай с рук, — про­из­нёс он, ци­тируя стран­ную фра­зу.  
  
      — Он прав, Ше­пард, — сог­ла­силась Ми­ран­да. Обер­нувшись, она не за­мети­ла счас­тли­вую улыб­ку, отоб­ра­зив­шу­юся на ли­це кро­гана. Го­лос жен­щи­ны стал ти­ше, как буд­то бы она не хо­тела, что­бы её сле­ду­ющие сло­ва ус­лы­шали ос­таль­ные с ко­ман­ды. — Сей­час ты не­имо­вер­но у­яз­ви­ма. Нет рук, что­бы ак­ти­виро­вать боль­шинс­тво из би­оти­чес­ких при­ёмов — нет ору­жия.  
  
      — Как хо­рошо, что мы поч­ти сош­ли с ко­раб­ля, — от­ве­тила Ше­пард, под­ни­ма­ясь с не­боль­шой по­мощью Ми­ран­ды. — Да­вай­те дви­гать­ся; у нас поч­ти не ос­та­лось вре­мени.  
  
      И мы по­бежа­ли, все две­над­цать, на­ши ме­тал­ли­чес­кие бо­тин­ки зас­ту­чали дробью по стран­но­му пок­ры­тию ко­раб­ля Кол­лекци­оне­ров. В пос­леднем ко­ридо­ре нас до­жида­лась пос­ледняя вол­на хас­ков, но пять ос­тавших­ся на пла­ву би­оти­ков быс­тро рас­чисти­ли путь к вы­ходу. Мы втис­ну­лись в чел­нок, до­воль­ные улыб­ки блес­ну­ли на не­кото­рых ли­цах, и пи­лот взле­тел, ве­зя нас к «Нор­мандии» в бе­зопас­ность.  
  
      В мо­мент, ког­да рам­па в ан­га­ре под­ня­лась, чел­нок с ти­хим сту­ком за­шёл на по­сад­ку. Джо­кер ак­ти­виро­вал яд­ро эф­фекта мас­сы, ос­та­вив да­леко по­зади вра­жес­кий ко­рабль. Все об­легчён­но вздох­ну­ли.  
  
      — Хо­рошо по­рабо­тали се­год­ня, ко­ман­да, — про­из­несла Ше­пард, до­жида­ясь, ког­да же от­кро­ют­ся две­ри чел­но­ка и сой­дя на па­лубу. — Каж­дый из вас дол­жен сна­чала от­ме­тить­ся в ме­дот­се­ке для ос­мотра. Без ис­клю­чений. А пос­ле от­дохни­те-ка как сле… — её го­лос прев­ра­тил­ся в ши­пение, ког­да Ми­ран­да сня­ла свой шлем. —… ду­ет. Ра­зой­тись.  
  
      — Что слу­чилось? — пот­ре­бова­ла она от­ве­та, смот­ря на за­литую кровью ко­жу от уха и до вер­хне­го края бро­ни стар­по­ма. Под­тёк скры­вал ог­ромный укус пря­мо под ниж­ней че­люстью, яр­кое крас­ное тус­кло поб­лёски­вало че­рез зат­вердев­шую ап­пли­кацию па­наце­лина.  
  
      — Она за­щища­ла ме­ня, — приз­на­лась Та­ли, ста­новясь ря­дом спра­ва, чуть за­дев сво­им пле­чом ме­ня. Я поз­во­лил се­бе прис­ло­нить­ся к де­вуш­ке поб­ли­же; рад что ква­ри­ан­ка не пос­тра­дала пос­ле то­го, что мы ус­лы­шали че­рез ком­му­ника­торы.  
  
      — Хас­ки ста­новят­ся ум­нее, — за­яви­ла Ми­ран­да. — Од­но­му уда­лось ста­щить с ме­ня шлем, по­ка дру­гой от­вле­кал.  
  
      Я по­ёжил­ся, вспом­нив тот крик.  
  
      — Те­бе нуж­но пос­пе­шить к Чак­вас, — про­из­несла Та­ли, при­няв­шись не­уве­рен­но мять пе­ред со­бой паль­цы.  
  
      Кив­нув, Ми­ран­да ука­зала Ше­пард сле­довать за ней взгля­дом, нап­равлен­ным на бол­та­ющи­еся ру­ки жен­щи­ны, но, по­мед­лив, гля­нула че­рез пле­чо.  
  
      — Не пе­режи­вай; я быс­тро ис­це­ля­юсь, — стран­но ус­по­ко­ила она Та­ли и, раз­вернув­шись, уш­ла. Ед­ва сту­пив па­ру ша­гов от нас, я ус­лы­шал ре­чита­тив но­таций жен­щи­ны к Ше­пард.  
  
      — Я так по­лагаю, вы двое всё раз­ру­лили, да? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся я у Та­ли.  
  
      — Мо­жет и так, Ва­кари­ан, — рез­ко бро­сила ква­ри­ан­ка, но по­том её го­лос стал ти­ше.— Те­перь по­нят­но, как она за­во­ева­ла твою бла­гос­клон­ность, эта бош’тет. Она ре­аль­но спас­ла ме­ня се­год­ня. — Де­вуш­ка ос­та­нови­лась. — На се­кун­ду я ис­пу­галась, что она умер­ла. Но по­том, оч­нувшись, она пред­ло­жила мне зап­латку на ска­фандр.  
  
      Та­ли по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
  
      — Она быс­тро ис­це­ля­ет­ся. — Я по­пытал­ся её при­обод­рить.  
  
      Ква­ри­ан­ка ус­та­вилась на ме­ня, лю­минес­цен­тные гла­за мед­ленно мор­гну­ли за заб­ра­лом.  
  
      — Мне сто­ило по­луч­ше смот­реть по сто­ронам. Я от­влек­лась. По­лучи­ла… пло­хие но­вос­ти ут­ром.  
  
      — У ме­ня, эм, та же ис­то­рия. Хо­чешь по­гово­рить? — пред­ло­жил я, по­ёжив­шись от то­го, как же ту­по это проз­ву­чало.  
  
      — Не се­год­ня, — от­ка­залась она. — Хо­тя я бы вы­пила.  
  
      Я улыб­нулся.  
  
      — Есть тут у ме­ня од­на бу­тыл­ка на при­мете.  
  
 **Ми­ран­да**  
  
      Пос­ле то­го, как ре­шили, что в дан­ном слу­чае (ра­на на­ходи­лась слиш­ком близ­ко к важ­ным кро­венос­ным со­судам) бо­лее тра­дици­он­ные швы — пло­хой ва­ри­ант, Чак­вас очис­ти­ла укус на мо­ей шее и за­купо­рила его луч­шим по ка­чес­тву па­наце­лином. Тем не ме­нее, по про­шес­твии нес­коль­ких ча­сов, об­ласть вок­руг ста­ла неп­ри­ят­но зу­деть, что жут­ко ме­шало.  
  
      Я прик­ры­ла ра­ну ла­донью в на­деж­де, что её прох­ла­да прой­дёт че­рез слой ап­пли­кации и при­тупит дис­комфорт, но лишь на­пом­ни­ла се­бе, как ле­жала на по­лу, чувс­твуя го­ловок­ру­жение и под­ка­тыва­ющую к гор­лу тош­но­ту, по­ка Та­ли от­ча­ян­но пы­талась отыс­кать па­наце­лин, и в па­нике быс­тро за­дава­ла воп­ро­сы. И ког­да я уже бы­ло ощу­тила, что это за­дание — худ­шее из всех, то отыс­ка­ла шлем, на­девая его толь­ко для то­го, что­бы уви­деть Ше­пард, схва­чен­ную от­прыс­ком.  
  
      И, все­го лишь на се­кун­ду мне по­каза­лось, что это ко­нец — Ше­пард по­гиб­нет во вто­рой раз, а я слиш­ком да­леко, что­бы по­мешать это­му. Весь мой гнев от её иди­отиз­ма, всё ра­зоча­рова­ние, бы­ли заг­лу­шены од­ной сле­пой, ужа­са­ющей мыслью, что Ше­пард не ста­нет.  
  
      Ме­сяцы обу­чения ра­боте в ко­ман­де, ме­сяцы му­читель­но­го тер­пе­ния, воз­во­дяще­го неп­риступ­ный ку­пол за­щиты каж­дый раз, ког­да Ше­пард ры­чала ка­кой-то гнев­ный ком­мента­рий в мою сто­рону, и очень хруп­кое, ско­ротеч­ное  _неч­то_ , плес­кавше­еся в её гла­зах, ког­да жен­щи­на смот­ре­ла на ме­ня — всё это поп­росту ста­нет вос­по­мина­ни­ями, про­бива­ющи­ми се­бе мес­то в па­мяти в мо­мен­ты тос­ки. От то­го, что мог­ло бы быть, будь она жи­ва… И не толь­ко из-за над­ви­га­ющей­ся уг­ро­зы в ви­де Жне­цов, но и по­тому что я ве­рила в то, что ли­шить­ся Ше­пард — зна­чит по­терять всё. Я бы ску­чала по ней. Од­ной толь­ко мыс­ли о скор­би хва­тило, что­бы всё те­ло как буд­то бы око­чене­ло, хо­тя я прек­расно зна­ла, что Ше­пард сей­час в бе­зопас­ности на­вер­ху.  
  
      Хо­рошо, что не при­дёт­ся так да­леко ехать. Спус­тившись вниз в гру­зот­сек, я ос­та­нови­лась на рас­чи­щен­ной пло­щад­ке, ис­поль­зу­емой для бо­евых си­муля­ций, и прог­рамма по­каза­ла один фон, что мы ни­ког­да не ис­поль­зо­вали — или, ско­рее, не ду­маю, что Ше­пард во­об­ще зна­ла о су­щес­тво­вании по­доб­но­го, скры­того под сот­ней дру­гих ло­каций на вы­бор — про­ек­ция стан­ции «Ла­заря».  
  
      Бе­лые сте­ны за­ряби­ли, тран­сфор­ми­ру­ясь, по­ка я не вста­ла пос­ре­ди опе­раци­он­ной за­лы, девс­твен­ном по­меще­нии, не ом­ра­чён­ном те­лами и ды­рами от пуль. Про­вожу ру­кой по сто­лу, вспо­мив, ка­ков на ощупь ма­тери­ал обив­ки, ког­да воз­вра­щение мёр­твой к жиз­ни ка­залось са­мым боль­шим пре­пятс­тви­ем во все­лен­ной.  
  
      — Приш­лось об­ра­тить­ся к СУ­ЗИ, что­бы най­ти те­бя. Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь? — по­мешал Джей­коб, пе­ресе­кая гра­ницы си­муля­ции, раз­гля­дывая го­лог­ра­фичес­кую ком­на­ту.  
  
      — Ты ис­кал ме­ня? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась я, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь.  
  
      Муж­чи­на по­дошёл ко мне спра­ва.  
  
      — Да, хо­тел… поп­ро­сить те­бя об ус­лу­ге.  
  
      — Зву­чит зло­веще, — от­ве­тила я, от­хо­дя от опе­раци­он­но­го сто­ла и пе­рево­дя взгляд на во­шед­ше­го.  
  
      Джей­коб лег­ко улыб­нулся, по­качав го­ловой.  
  
      — Не бес­по­кой­ся. Ни­чего та­кого, с чем бы ты ни спра­вилась. К то­му вре­мени, как мы дос­тигнем Эи, Ше­пард всё рав­но не смо­жет вер­нуть­ся к служ­бе. Но пос­коль­ку это прос­тая раз­ведвы­лаз­ка, она по­обе­щала сде­лать ос­та­нов­ку, так что я мо­гу соб­рать собс­твен­ный от­ряд.  
  
      Я кив­ну­ла. Чу­дом уце­лели лишь ки­берим­план­та­ты в од­ной ру­ке, поп­росту смес­тившись с мес­та, тог­да как в пра­вой они ока­зались раз­ру­шены на­поло­вину. Это про­изош­ло из-за то­го, что им­план­та­ты опу­тались син­те­тичес­кой мы­шеч­ной тканью, и ког­да от­прыск вздёр­нул Ше­пард за ру­ку, их раз­да­вило под воз­дей­стви­ем дав­ле­ния. По­надо­бит­ся как ми­нимум дня два для за­мены, что­бы доб­рать­ся до ис­ко­мого пор­та без пос­ледс­твий.  
  
      — И ме­ня пос­вя­тили в это. С че­го бы вдруг? — за­дала воп­рос я.  
  
      — Я хо­чу, что­бы ты бы­ла ря­дом, — за­явил прос­то Джей­коб. — Все те ис­то­рии, что я рас­ска­зывал те­бе об от­це… Это не бу­дет ощу­щать­ся та­ким же без те­бя, не дос­лу­шай ты до кон­ца. Или что, как я на­де­юсь, бу­дет кон­цом.  
  
      — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, пой­ду, — сог­ла­силась я, скрес­тив ру­ки за спи­ной. Я ощу­тила на се­бе взгляд Джей­ко­ба; не сом­не­ва­юсь, он хо­тел боль­ше­го — мо­жет ка­кого-то приз­на­ка приз­на­тель­нос­ти — но не знаю, что ска­зать ему ещё. Я бу­ду там для не­го, бу­ду прос­то не­лов­ко раз­де­лять его боль, ког­да он уз­на­ет прав­ду о сво­ём сво­ен­равном от­це. Да, с этим я справ­люсь. По­тому что он поп­ро­сил ме­ня об этом, и по­тому что от­ка­зывать­ся от не­го пос­ле всей ис­то­рии, про­ис­хо­див­шей меж­ду на­ми бу­дет рав­но­цен­но на­руше­нию обе­щания.  
  
      Но опять-та­ки, в пос­леднее вре­мя мои обе­щания зна­чат всё мень­ше и мень­ше.  
  
      Тёп­лая ру­ка муж­чи­ны лег­ла мне на пле­чо.  
  
      — Мо­жет, хо­чешь по­гово­рить об этом?  
  
      — О чём? — пе­рес­про­сила я.  
  
      — Ми­ран­да. — Оче­вид­ное раз­дра­жение так рез­ко ук­ра­сило тон его го­лоса, что я раз­верну­лась взгля­нуть на не­го. — Мы уже го­ды зна­ем друг дру­га, а ты не та­кая уж и за­гадоч­ная, ка­кой хо­чешь ка­зать­ся. — На его ли­це по­каза­лась кри­вая улыб­ка, ког­да Тей­ло­ре сно­ва оки­нул го­лог­ра­фичес­кую ком­на­ту взгля­дом. — Ты го­вори­ла, что здесь те­бе ду­малось луч­ше все­го.  
  
      Есть кое-то в Джей­ко­бе: вре­мена­ми он до бе­зумия туп, а по­рою — все лишь па­рой слов спо­собен уз­реть ко­рень проб­ле­мы. Учи­тывая, в ка­ких от­но­шени­ях мы сос­то­яли, это ввер­га­ет ме­ня в от­ча­яние, осо­бен­но сей­час.  
  
      — Тог­да проб­ле­мы бы­ло лег­че ре­шать, — от­ве­тила я, то­роп­ли­во от­во­дя взгляд.  
На это муж­чи­на вы­давил из се­бя сме­шок, не по­верив сло­вам, и по­тянул­ся к мо­ей ру­ке.  
  
      — Толь­ко ты мо­жешь наз­вать про­ект «Ла­зарь» лёг­ким.  
  
      Мол­ча, я ус­та­вилась на на­ши со­еди­нён­ные ру­ки, ког­да он про­вёл боль­шим паль­цем по мо­им кос­тяшкам. Это не бы­ло неп­ри­ят­но, но при дру­гих об­сто­ятель­ствах я бы из­бе­жала про­яв­ле­ния при­вязан­ности на пуб­ли­ке. А сей­час так тем бо­лее. Выж­дав нес­коль­ко се­кунд, что­бы не оби­деть его, я выс­во­бож­даю ру­ку из хват­ки.  
  
      — Ты в сом­не­нии, — за­явил тот, на что я изог­ну­ла бровь, ожи­дая про­яс­не­ний. — Ты от­кро­вен­но приз­на­ла, что Приз­рак сол­гал этим ут­ром Ше­пард. Ни­ког­да не за­мечал за то­бой та­кого. От­каз без от­ка­за — мо­жет быть; ты всег­да хо­роша в сло­вах. Но за­нять сто­рону, да ещё и не Приз­ра­ка? Ни за что.  
  
      — Ты, дол­жно быть, до­волен со­бой, — бро­сила я. — Ты ни­ког­да ему не до­верял.  
  
      Джей­коб поз­во­лил се­бе наг­лость за­катить гла­за, гля­дя на ме­ня, и я от­хо­жу на­зад, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди.  
  
      — Каж­дый по­пада­ет в си­ту­ации, из-за ко­торых его ве­ра мо­жет по­шат­нуть­ся, Ми­ран­да. Ты — не ис­клю­чение, — про­из­нёс Джей­коб. И сно­ва это сло­во:  _ве­ра_. Нич­то из это­го не дол­жно бы­ло зат­ра­гивать ве­ру. «Цер­бер» дол­жен ра­ботать ра­ди выс­шей це­ли: прог­ресс че­лове­чес­тва.  _Ло­гич­но_  при­со­еди­нить­ся к ор­га­низа­ции, раз­де­ля­ющей мои це­ли. Так что раз­го­вор о пот­ря­сён­ных чувс­твах, что не дол­жны су­щес­тво­вать во­об­ще, точ­но не зас­та­вит ме­ня чувс­тво­вать се­бя луч­ше.  
  
      Я уже на­чинаю за­думы­вать­ся, по­чему мне во­об­ще ин­те­ресен этот раз­го­вор.  
  
      — Чес­тно? — про­дол­жил муж­чи­на. — Дли­тель­ное вре­мя я ду­мал, что Приз­рак до­веря­ет те­бе всё без ос­татка. Ты зна­ешь обо всех са­мых гнус­ных опе­раци­ях, но так же хо­роша и в под­держа­нии по­лити­ки ком­па­нии.  
  
      Я стис­ну­ла зу­бы.  
  
      — Ты, по-ви­димо­му, счи­та­ешь ме­ня ужас­ным че­лове­ком. — Его ру­ка сно­ва ока­залась на мо­ем пле­че. — И всё же, ты поз­во­лил убе­дить се­бя при­со­еди­нить­ся к «Цер­бе­ру». Сов­сем не по­нимаю.  
  
      — Нет, ты убе­дила ме­ня, что не­кото­рые час­ти «Цер­бе­ра» мо­гут быть хо­роши­ми или, по край­ней ме­ре, не­кото­рые его слу­жащие. И так я хо­тя бы мог сде­лать хоть что-то, в от­ли­чие от Аль­ян­са, — за­явил Джей­коб, гля­дя на ме­ня. Он ко­лебал­ся, ед­ва по­жёвы­вая гу­бу. — Но это не зна­чит, что мне не нра­вит­ся са­ма идея су­щес­тво­вания «Цер­бе­ра». Он мо­жет быть хо­рошим… в дру­гих ру­ках.  
  
      Те­перь же от удив­ле­ния уже обе бро­ви взле­тели вверх, в не­уве­рен­ности, под­ра­зуме­вал ли сол­дат имен­но то, о чём я по­дума­ла (или, ско­рее, прос­то не хо­тел приз­на­вать, что я зна­ла, о чем тот ду­мал). А по­том до ме­ня до­нёс­ся от­чётли­вый зво­нок лиф­та, на что я син­хрон­но от­клю­чила си­муля­цию, де­лая шаг на­зад, и ру­ка Джей­ко­ба сос­коль­зну­ла.  
  
      — Мисс Ло­усон? — Ма­куш­ка яр­ко ры­жих пря­дей про­мель­кну­ла над вер­хушкой сто­ящих шта­беля­ми кон­тей­не­ров, яв­ляя со­бой не за­пылив­шу­юся Кел­ли Чам­берс собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной. Она за­мер­ла, уви­дев нас. — Ох, СУ­ЗИ не со­об­ща­ла, что опе­ратив­ник Тей­лор бу­дет с ва­ми.  
  
      — Да я се­год­ня по­пуляр­на, как ни­ког­да, — раз­мышля­ла я, не­доволь­но при­щурив­шись. — Что я мо­гу сде­лать для вас, мисс Чам­берс?  
  
      — Есть один, — её взгляд за­мер на Джей­ко­бе, —  _де­ликат­ный_ воп­рос, ко­торый мне бы хо­телось об­су­дить с ва­ми.  
  
      — Я как раз ухо­дил, — пред­ло­жил муж­чи­на, ос­та­новив­шись лишь у мо­его пле­ча и, чуть нак­ло­нив­шись, шеп­нул на ухо: — Для справ­ки, я ни­ког­да не счи­тал те­бя ужас­ным че­лове­ком.  
  
      Наб­лю­дая за его ухо­дом к лиф­ту, мои пле­чи буд­то бы ока­мене­ли от удив­ле­ния, но по­том я по­вер­ну­лась к стар­ши­не.  
  
      — Так о чём это вы? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась я, как толь­ко муж­чи­на ис­чез из ви­ду.  
  
      — Это ка­сатель­но Ше­пард. — Я вып­ря­милась по струн­ке. — Ду­маю, я наш­ла под­хо­дящее ре­шении для её проб­лем со сном, — на­чала Кел­ли. — Од­на­ко ком­мандер от­ка­зыва­ет­ся да­же рас­смат­ри­вать эту идею.  
  
      Лю­бопыт­но, что Чам­берс бы­ла край­не уве­рена в сво­ей идее, что­бы, ско­рее все­го, обой­ти зап­рет Ше­пард. По­хоже, она за­памя­това­ла, что на этом ко­раб­ле Ше­пард вы­ше ме­ня ран­гом.  
  
      — А идея это… — Я ос­та­нови­лась, на­мекая ей про­дол­жать.  
  
      Кел­ли при­куси­ла гу­бу.  
  
      — Ну, про­водя свою ти­пич­ную оцен­ку пси­хики ком­мандер, я ре­шила внед­рить ре­зуль­та­ты ис­сле­дова­ния сна, ко­торые вы про­сили соб­рать СУ­ЗИ. Она да­же ис­поль­зо­вала ран­ние за­писи, что­бы ана­лизи­ровать кри­вую сна Ше­пард, преж­де чем вы под­ня­ли воп­рос об ис­сле­дова­нии. По­каза­тели весь­ма ин­те­рес­ны, — по­яс­ни­ла стар­ши­на. Я прек­расно по­нима­ла, что уже сме­юсь над жен­щи­ной, но не смог­ла сде­лать ли­цо ка­мен­ным, не тог­да, ког­да Чам­берс поп­росту по­сяг­ну­ла на тер­ри­торию, где ей не мес­то. — Те два ра­за, ког­да Ше­пард спа­ла в ва­шем при­сутс­твии, она прос­па­ла всю ночь.  
  
      Что, ес­тес­твен­но, я уже знаю.  
  
      — Ва­ше мне­ние. Из­ла­гай­те.  
  
      — Вам нуж­но спать с ком­мандер Ше­пард, — от­ве­тила Кел­ли.  
  
      Я ус­та­вилась на неё.  
  
      — Сей­час не вре­мя для шу­ток, мисс Чам­берс, — кол­ко под­чер­кну­ла я. — Ес­ли у вас нет серь­ёз­но­го ре­шения дан­ной проб­ле­мы, ду­маю, вам не сто­ит тра­тить моё вре­мя по­пус­ту.  
  
      — Я не шу­чу, — от­ве­тила она, спо­кой­ней, чем я ожи­дала. — Кош­ма­ры Ше­пард — ре­зуль­тат чрез­мерно­го эмо­ци­ональ­но­го расс­трой­ства, ко­торое она от­ка­зыва­ет­ся об­суждать. Ей ну­жен пси­холог или же ка­кой-то дру­гой про­фес­си­онал, что­бы на­учить­ся жить и пе­режить это, но за­писи её сна яв­но по­казы­ва­ют, что у нас нет та­кого ко­личес­тва вре­мени, да­же ес­ли она за­хочет го­ворить об этом. А тем вре­менем, бо­лее быс­трым ре­шени­ем…  
  
      — И как имен­но вы счи­та­ете, моё фи­зичес­кое при­сутс­твие в её пос­те­ли ре­шит эмо­ци­ональ­ные проб­ле­мы жен­щи­ны?  
  
      Гу­бы стар­ши­ны вы­тяну­лись в по­лос­ку.  
  
      — Это не ор­то­док­саль­но; я по­нимаю. Ше­пард… упор­но от­ка­зыва­ет­ся от­ве­чать, по­чему спа­ла луч­ше в ва­шей ком­па­нии. Но её под­созна­ние, оче­вид­но, ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся от то­го, что жен­щи­на спит не са­ма, а ре­зуль­та­ты не лгут.  
  
      — Вот толь­ко ес­ли Ше­пард от­ка­зыва­ет­ся от та­кого ва­ри­ан­та, то воп­рос уже ре­шён, — нах­му­рив­шись, мед­ленно от­ве­тила я.  
  
      — Но она толь­ко ска­зала так, по­тому что пос­чи­тала, что это бу­дет рав­нознач­но сек­су­аль­но­му до­мога­тель­ству, зас­тавляя вас при­нять учас­тие про­тив сво­ей во­ли в этой аван­тю­ре, — по­яс­ни­ла Кел­ли.  
  
      — А вы, по­хоже, с этим не сог­ласны, — су­хо про­ком­менти­рова­ла я, прис­таль­но наб­лю­дая, как на её ли­це прос­ту­па­ют жел­ва­ки.  
  
      — Про­шу про­щения, но Ше­пард оши­боч­но ис­клю­чила этот ва­ри­ант. И не бу­дет ни­чего пло­хого в том, ес­ли вы сог­ла­ситесь, — нас­то­яла стар­ши­на.  
  
       _Ни­чего пло­хого?_  Я вспом­ни­ла спу­тав­ши­еся во­лосы и сон­ные гла­за; До сих пор мо­гу ощу­тить му­раш­ки по ко­же от то­го, как Ше­пард при­жима­лась ко мне, как кон­чик её но­са за­рыл­ся мне в шею. Хо­чу это об­ратно, хо­чу так силь­но, что сог­ла­сить­ся на по­доб­ное пред­ло­жение не сос­та­вит осо­бого тру­да.  
  
      Вот толь­ко ни­чего из это­го не суж­де­но сбыть­ся. Ше­пард нет до ме­ня ни­како­го де­ла; тог­да на Ил­ли­уме она без сом­не­ний во­зоб­но­вила от­но­шения с Ли­арой. А мысль про­водить каж­дую ночь и ут­ро с та­ким ощу­щени­ем  _ис­ку­шения_ , что я мо­гу од­нажды сор­вать­ся и ока­зать­ся от­вер­гну­той…  
  
      — Я об­ду­маю ва­ши сло­ва, — вы­дох­ну­ла я, с тру­дом сгла­тывая ком в гор­ле.  
  
      Кив­нув, Кел­ли чуть скло­нила го­лову на­бок.  
  
      — Из­ви­ните, что приш­лось втя­нуть вас в это. Но вы всё ещё мо­жете ска­зать «нет». Толь­ко вот не ду­маю, что та­кая воз­можность дол­жна ос­та­вать­ся про­иг­но­риро­ван­ной, не тог­да, ког­да она мо­жет сос­тро­ить служ­бу.  
  
      Да­бы по­мочь Ше­пард, ко­неч­но же. Не то что­бы я ви­нила её. Мы все соб­ра­лись здесь для по­мощи Ше­пард.  
  
      Кел­ли при­со­еди­нилась ко мне в ка­бине лиф­та, и вмес­те мы мол­ча­ливо под­ня­лись на третью па­лубу, где я выш­ла, а стар­ши­на про­дол­жи­ла путь на вто­рую. По при­выч­ке, я про­шес­тво­вала пря­мо к ко­февар­ке, дос­та­вая чаш­ку из вер­хне­го ящи­ка. Моя лю­бимая ока­залась спря­тан­ной, це­ленап­равлен­но от­став­ленной вглубь, а единс­твен­ной чис­той ока­залась круж­ка без ло­готи­па «Цер­бе­ра». Та­кая не­боль­шая оп­лошность, прос­чёт про­из­водс­тва, де­лало её уни­каль­ной.  
  
      Это та же чаш­ка, в ко­торой Ше­пард при­носи­ла мне ко­фе. Что сов­сем не сов­па­дение.  
Всё ста­ло вра­щать­ся вок­руг Ше­пард — моя от­ветс­твен­ность, моё соз­да­ние, мой… друг. Ес­ли она не мо­жет ус­нуть, ре­шение дол­жно изой­ти от ме­ня, пред­почти­тель­но без мо­его при­сутс­твия в её пос­те­ли.  
  
      Это ни чем не от­ли­чалось от дю­жины не­удач, встре­тив­шихся мне на пу­ти, преж­де чем я вос­ста­нови­ла жен­щи­ну, не от­ли­чалось вжив­ле­ни­ем ки­бер­не­тики вза­мен не при­жив­шей­ся нер­вной тка­ни. Да, ки­берим­план­та­ты со вре­менем по­надо­бит­ся за­менить — на се­год­няшний день, воз­можно, уже про­яви­лись по­боч­ные эф­фекты от их ис­поль­зо­вания, — но с их по­мощью она дви­га­ет­ся, а это то, что нам нуж­но.  
  
      Я пос­та­вила чаш­ку на стол. Охот­но сог­ла­сив­ша­яся на кон­суль­та­цию пси­холо­га Ше­пард, по­няла я, бы­ла по­доб­но по­пыт­ке ис­поль­зо­вать здо­ровую, вы­ращен­ную в ла­бора­тории нер­вную ткань: это луч­шее, дол­госроч­ное ре­шение. Од­на­ко ког­да оно не сра­бота­ет, пот­ре­бу­ет­ся дос­той­ная аль­тер­на­тива — как и ки­берим­план­та­ты. И, от­бро­сив лич­ные чувс­тва в сто­рону, в этой но­вой проб­ле­ме я и есть ки­берим­план­тат. Воп­рос лишь в том, как зас­та­вить Ше­пард по­нять это.  
  
      При­дёт­ся ис­поль­зо­вать дру­гую ана­логию.  
  
      На­конец на­лив ко­фе, я заб­ро­сила в тос­тер нес­коль­ко обо­жа­емых Ше­пард хлеб­цов, и, сло­жив всё на под­нос, сно­ва заш­ла в лифт. Ка­бина при­была на вер­хний этаж две­ри, и рас­пахну­лись в тем­но­ту, на­руша­емую лишь тус­клым све­том ком­мандер­ской кон­троль­ной па­нели две­ри. Я при­жала к ней паль­цы и ме­тал­ли­чес­кие став­ни с ши­пени­ем рас­кры­лись.  
Я ог­ля­нулась в не­до­уме­нии, Ше­пард ниг­де не бы­ло вид­но, по­ка ти­шину не на­руши­ла ти­хая брань.  
  
      — Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь? — пот­ре­бова­ла от­ве­та Ше­пард, пы­та­ясь под­нять­ся с мес­та, где она ле­жала на по­лу, но су­мела лишь час­тично при­под­нять­ся у под­но­жия ак­ва­ри­ума.  
  
      Пра­вед­ный гнев жен­щи­ны ока­зал­ся за­пят­нан ещё тем фак­том, что её не­фун­кци­они­ру­ющая ру­ка зас­тря­ла в спор­тивном ли­фе, пред­плечье ед­ва выг­ля­дыва­ло че­рез от­вер­стие. Что зна­чило так­же, что сей­час она по­луго­лая, а это от­вле­ка­ет по по­нят­ным при­чинам. Рав­но как и уми­ля­ет, учи­тывая её сос­то­яние. Не то что­бы ме­ня за­бав­ля­ло пред­став­ле­ние, ведь я здесь су­губо с про­фес­си­ональ­ной точ­ки зре­ния.  
  
      При­кусив гу­бу из­нутри, я пос­та­вила под­нос на сто­ле.  
  
      — Про­тянуть ру­ку по­мощи?  
  
      Ус­та­вив­шись на ме­ня чуть доль­ше по­ложен­но­го, Ше­пард пе­реве­ла взгляд на свои оне­мев­шие ру­ки.  
  
      — При­ят­но слы­шать, что у те­бя есть чувс­тво юмо­ра.  
  
      — На­каты­ва­ет иног­да, — крат­ко воз­ра­жаю я. — Тем не ме­нее, я впол­не серь­ёз­но.  
  
      Ког­да она кив­ну­ла, изум­рудные гла­за с опас­кой ста­ли наб­лю­дать за мо­ими дви­жени­ями. Я, под­сту­пив к ней, на­чала от­тя­гивать стрей­че­вый ма­тери­ал лиф­чи­ка до тех пор, по­ка вдво­ём мы смог­ли про­вес­ти ру­ку че­рез от­вер­стие. Я нак­ло­нилась, что­бы раз­гла­дить бюс­тгаль­тер на её спи­не преж­де чем уб­рать ру­ки, кон­чи­ки паль­цев по­щипы­вало да­же под пер­чатка­ми.  
  
      Ше­пард раз­мести­ла ру­ку на ко­ленях, ког­да я наш­ла её фут­болку.  
  
      — Ты же зна­ешь, что те­бе не нуж­но за­нимать­ся та­кой ерун­дой, как эта. Это не обыч­ная мис­сия, но это не зна­чит, что твоя ра­бота зак­лю­ча­ет­ся в этом.  
  
      — Мне от­да­ны при­казы убе­дить­ся, что ты пре­ус­пе­ешь. — Я сно­ва при­села ря­дом, что­бы по­мочь ей про­деть ру­ки че­рез уз­кие от­вер­стия в фут­болке, а пос­ле и го­лову. — Под­ра­зуме­валось и «лю­бой це­ной».  
  
      Она улыб­ну­лась, лишь ми­молёт­но изог­нув гу­бы на та­кое ут­вер­жде­ние, по­ка рас­прав­ля­ла одеж­ду на жи­воте.  
  
      — Да, но я ду­мала, ты по­лага­ла, что это от­но­сит­ся толь­ко к на­шей под­линно са­мо­убий­ствен­ной мис­сии, а не к нян­ченью.  
  
      Я не­уве­рен­но хмык­ну­ла, по­мор­щив нос от вос­по­мина­ний о раз­но­об­разных те­лес­ных жид­костях, с ко­ими име­ла де­ло, ра­ботая над ней. И это не го­воря уже об об­ти­рании губ­кой и не­лепой чис­тке зу­бов. Для та­ких дел «Цер­бер» на­нял по­мощ­ни­ков, но по­рой её сос­то­яние бы­ло слиш­ком хруп­ким, что­бы до­верить та­кое ко­му-то дру­гому. По­мощь Ше­пард одеть­ся не шло вро­вень с бо­лее неп­ри­ят­ны­ми ве­щами, что я для неё сде­лала.  
  
      Я слиш­ком дол­го не от­ве­чала, пог­ру­жен­ная в свои мыс­ли, по­ка, взгля­нув вниз, не по­няла, что всё ещё си­жу ря­дом на кор­точках, ус­та­вив­шись на неё. Я мог­ла ви­деть как её ко­жа пок­ры­лась му­раш­ка­ми, от хо­лод­но­го воз­ду­ха под­ня­лись кро­хот­ные во­лос­ки на ру­ках, а в зе­лёных гла­зах от­ра­жались тус­клые огонь­ки ак­ва­ри­ум­но­го све­та.  
  
      Бы­ла бы я глу­пой, то на­вер­ня­ка бы ре­шила, что сей­час под­хо­дящий мо­мент для по­целуя. Я бы про­вела паль­ца­ми ей по клю­чицам, за­рылась бы ими ей в во­лосы и уди­вилась, ког­да же эти чувс­тва пол­ностью выш­ли из-под кон­тро­ля. Но то, как Ше­пард смот­рит на ме­ня, — то, как смот­рит и сей­час, — зас­тавля­ет по­думать, что воз­можно она чувс­тву­ет то же са­мое. Жен­щи­на при­куси­ла ниж­нюю гу­бу, и, все­го лишь на нес­коль­ко се­кунд, я ис­крен­не по­дума­ла об этом.  
  
      Но я не глу­пая. И не со­бира­юсь гнать­ся за жен­щи­ной, что уже за­нята, и оп­ре­делён­но не бу­ду ста­вить под уг­ро­зу на­шу мис­сию толь­ко по­тому, что не мо­гу взять в уз­ду свои бу­шу­ющие чувс­тва. Я под­ня­лась на но­ги, под­би­рая та­рел­ку с хлеб­ца­ми, что зах­ва­тила с со­бой.  
  
      — Вот, — про­из­но­шу, по­давая ей. — По­дума­ла, что мо­жет по­надо­бить­ся пос­ле та­кого дня.  
  
      Взяв один из хлеб­цов с та­рел­ки, Ше­пард под­ня­ла его на свет. Её гла­за мель­кну­ли с не­го на ме­ня, ли­цо не­чита­емое.  
  
      — Ты ведь по­нима­ешь, что они сож­же­ны? Как прям в уголь, — за­яви­ла она. Под­не­ся еду к ли­цу, она при­нюха­лась.  
  
      — Го­тов­ка не од­но из мо­их силь­ных ка­честв.  
  
      — Это да­же не го­тов­ка. Тос­тер, в пря­мом смыс­ле, де­ла­ет всю ра­боту за те­бя. Как ты во­об­ще…  
  
      — Те­бе не обя­затель­но есть это, — прер­ва­ла я.  
  
      И вы­тяну­ла ру­ку впе­рёд, что­бы заб­рать су­харь об­ратно, но Ше­пард уже от­ку­сила чуть ли не по­лови­ну.  
  
      — По­дар­ки на­зад не от­даю, — раз­дался от неё сма­зан­ный буб­нёж. Стыд­ли­во улыб­нувшись пос­ле то­го, как прог­ло­тила еду, она до­бави­ла: — Так по­чему ты здесь, Ми­ран­да? Уве­рена, что СУ­ЗИ не зва­ла те­бя толь­ко по­тому, что я не мо­гу на­тянуть май­ку.  
  
      — Я пы­талась свя­зать­ся с ва­ми, опе­ратив­ник Ло­усон, — со­об­щи­ла ИИ. — Но ком­мандер от­да­ла чёт­кий при­каз не де­лать это­го.  
  
      Ше­пард на­супи­лась, гля­дя на ку­поло­об­разный об­раз, воз­никший ря­дом с ак­ва­ри­умом.  
  
      — Ни­чего страш­но­го, СУ­ЗИ, — от­ве­тила я. — И я, во­об­ще-то, приш­ла сю­да по прось­бе мисс Чам­берс.  
  
      — Я же при­каза­ла ей не ид­ти к те­бе с этим, — про­рыча­ла Ше­пард. — При­каза­ла же.  
  
      — С на­руше­ни­ем су­бор­ди­нации ещё мож­но ра­зоб­рать­ся. Тем не ме­нее, это не обес­це­нива­ет её вы­воды.  
  
      — Ми­ран­да, она пред­ло­жила, что ты бу­дешь спать здесь. В мо­ей пос­те­ли. Со мной, — из­ло­жила Ше­пард. — И я не со­бира­юсь про­сить те­бя об этом. То, что я за­нимаю пост вы­ше тво­его, де­ла­ет си­ту­ацию край­не неп­ра­виль­ной.  
  
      — Это не­об­хо­димо, — от­ве­тила я с вы­зовом.  
  
      Бро­ви Ше­пард рез­ко сдви­нулись вмес­те, а рот скри­вил­ся.  
  
      — Я ни­ког­да не зас­тавлю те­бя сде­лать что-то, от че­го те­бе бу­дет не­удоб­но. Как и сей­час.  
  
      — И всё же, я на­мерен­но про­иг­но­риро­вала воз­можность не де­лать это­го.  
  
      Обер­нувшись, Ше­пард ос­та­нови­лась ря­дом со сво­им сто­лом, сколь­знув паль­цем по кры­лу мес­та­ми смя­той мо­дели ко­раб­ля. Чуть по­годя, до ме­ня дош­ло, что это «Нор­мандия» SR-1, выб­ранная Гар­ру­сом в ка­чес­тве по­дар­ка во вре­мя од­ной из на­ших ос­та­новок.  
  
      — Ес­ли ты на­ходишь моё при­сутс­твие ос­корби­тель­ным, то мо­гу ус­тро­ить аль­тер­на­тиву, — пред­ло­жила я, внут­ри всё уже по­холо­дело от её мол­ча­ния, но я про­дол­жи­ла соб­лю­дать меж­ду на­ми дис­танцию, ос­тавшись си­деть на краю кро­вати, вмес­то то­го что­бы по­дой­ти к сто­лу. — Воз­можно, это все­го лишь ре­ак­ция на фи­зичес­кое при­сутс­твие ря­дом. А та­ком слу­чае, уве­рена, Та­ли или да­же Гар­рус с ра­достью ока­жут со­дей­ствие. Ты до­веря­ешь им.  
  
      — Нет, — рез­ко воз­ра­зила Ше­пард. — Это дол­жна быть ты. То есть, я имею в ви­ду… — Она роб­ко про­чис­ти­ла гор­ло. — Эта си­ту­ация пол­ный бред. Я не ре­бёнок, что­бы ос­тавлять мне све­тиль­ник на ночь. А по­тому мне не ну­жен кто-то прос­то для то­го, что­бы я креп­ко спа­ла.  
  
      Я по­няла это чувс­тво: го­лос, твер­дя­щий, что лишь од­на осо­ба, на ко­торую мо­жешь рас­счи­тывать — это ты сам. Это тот же мен­та­литет, ко­торый пы­тал­ся дис­ципли­ниро­вать во мне Приз­рак мно­жес­тво раз, нам­но­го боль­ше, чем мо­гу сос­чи­тать.  _Объ­еди­нив­шись, че­лове­чес­тво всег­да бу­дет силь­ней_ , по­гова­ривал он. Од­на­ко сом­не­ва­юсь, что Ше­пард оце­нит по дос­то­инс­тву со­вет, ав­то­ром ко­торо­го яв­ля­ет­ся гла­ва «Цер­бе­ра».  
  
      Скрес­тив но­ги, я сло­жила ру­ки на ко­ленях.  
  
      — У те­бя есть пред­ло­жение по­луч­ше?  
  
      Она мол­ча­ла, стой­ко всмат­ри­ва­ясь в сте­ну по­зади ме­ня, по­ка кры­ло мо­дели под её паль­ца­ми не на­чало тре­щать, ло­ма­ясь. А пос­ле жен­щи­на обер­ну­лась, при­кусив гу­бу.  
— Это воз­можно: сте­реть вос­по­мина­ния?  
  
      — Сте­реть? — Я зап­ну­лась, шо­киро­ван­ная иде­ей.  
  
      Да. От­вет «да». Что бо­лее важ­но, я мо­гу сте­реть ей вос­по­мина­ния пря­мо сей­час на этом ко­раб­ле, сто­ит Ше­пард и вправ­ду по­желать об этом. Но это бу­дет ид­ти врознь все­му, что я со­бира­ла по кру­пицам в про­цес­се ре­конс­трук­ции: без сво­их вос­по­мина­ний она не бу­дет ком­мандер Ше­пард.  
  
       _«Боль­ше ни­каких сек­ре­тов… Я хо­чу ве­рить те­бе, Ло­усон»_ , — всплы­ли в па­мяти сло­ва Ше­пард, га­ся ложь на мо­ём язы­ке.  
  
      — Кон­крет­ные вос­по­мина­ния, спе­шу те­бя ус­по­ко­ить. Я бы хо­тела сох­ра­нить боль­шинс­тво, — про­дол­жи­ла она, а я рез­ко вы­дох­ну­ла воз­дух, что так бе­реж­но за­та­ила, чувс­твуя об­легче­ние.  
  
       — И я знаю, что ты мо­жешь при­думать что-то, ес­ли за­хочешь, Ми­ран­да.  
  
      — Те­оре­тичес­ки… да. Шан­сы на ус­пех, тем не ме­нее, ока­жут­ся нич­тожны­ми по срав­не­нию с вы­соким рис­ком раз­ру­шить все твои вос­по­мина­ния по слу­чай­нос­ти. Аза­ри пре­ус­пе­ли в ис­поль­зо­вании сво­их спо­соб­ностей сли­яния, что­бы точ­но выб­рать вос­по­мина­ния, но, нас­коль­ко знаю, это не слиш­ком рас­простра­нено. — И сно­ва с тру­дом сгла­тываю этот пар­ши­вый ком в гор­ле, но это не по­мог­ло унять неп­ри­ят­ный дис­комфорт внут­ри. Я не хо­чу унич­то­жать Ше­пард.  
  
      Кро­вать чуть прог­ну­лась, ког­да Ше­пард при­со­еди­нилась ко мне с краю, дос­та­точ­но близ­ко, что­бы я чуть прис­ло­нилась к ней.  
  
      — Чёрт, — про­вор­ча­ла Ше­пард. Её паль­цы ском­ка­ли ткань шта­нов. — За всё, что я сде­лала, я не мо­гу из­ба­вить­ся от ка­ких-то ду­рац­ких кош­ма­ров? Чувс­тво, буд­то бы иду в ту­мане; я так ус­та­ла. Но это не то, что я знаю, как по­бороть.  
  
      Мои паль­цы в пер­чатках нак­ры­ли её преж­де, чем до ме­ня дош­ла суть, что я де­лаю.  
  
      — Ты бу­дешь бо­роть­ся с этим не са­ма, — от­ве­тила я. — К то­му же, это не дол­жно быть чем-то сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ным — это прос­тое де­ловое сог­ла­шение.  
  
      Бро­ви Ше­пард сдви­нулись.  
  
      — Но это на каж­дую ночь, Ми­ран­да. Ты так мо­жешь и пе­ре­ехать сю­да.  
  
      Она выг­ля­дела сму­щён­ной от идеи, паль­цы дрог­ну­ли под мо­ими.  
  
      — Бу­ду под­ни­мать­ся сю­да толь­ко для сна, — про­яс­ни­ла я. — Нам обе­им нуж­но лич­ное прос­транс­тво, и, ес­ли те­бя всё ус­тра­ива­ет, ком­мандер, то мне пред­почти­тель­ней, что­бы эки­паж не знал об этом. СУ­ЗИ по­может мне не­замет­но проб­рать­ся от лиф­та к сво­ей ка­юте.  
  
      — Обя­зан­ности, так ведь? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ше­пард, ссы­ла­ясь на наш раз­го­вор ра­нее.  
  
      — Обя­зан­ности, — сог­ла­силась я.  
  
      Она пе­реп­ле­та­ет на­ши паль­цы вмес­те, чуть сжи­мая, и сла­бо улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
      — Тог­да, ду­маю, у ме­ня нет ка­ких-то дру­гих воз­ра­жений. Или же ва­ри­ан­тов, раз уж на то пош­ло, — про­из­несла жен­щи­на. — Спа­сибо, что де­ла­ешь это.  
  
      — Как я уже го­вори­ла, я здесь что­бы га­ран­ти­ровать твой ус­пех, Ше­пард, — от­ве­тила я, под­ни­ма­ясь и не­охот­но уби­рая ру­ку.  
  
      Я мог­ла бы спус­тить­ся к се­бе в ка­юту на па­лубу ни­же, что­бы пе­ре­одеть­ся для сна, а по­том бы по­дож­да­ла, ког­да СУ­ЗИ со­об­щит, что сто­ловая пус­та и я без проб­лем смо­гу вос­поль­зо­вать­ся лиф­том. Но зная, ка­ким пус­тым сей­час яв­ля­ет­ся мой шкаф, я уве­рена, что у Ше­пард най­дёт­ся па­ра-трой­ка мо­их ве­щиц.  
  
      И наш­ла всё ис­ко­мое в гар­де­робе жен­щи­ны, что та «по­за­имс­тво­вала» у ме­ня, ак­ку­рат­но под­ве­шен­ны­ми и рас­по­ложен­ны­ми сле­ва в шка­фу. За­катив гла­за, дос­таю май­ку и свои лю­бимые спор­тивки, что про­пали с не­делю на­зад, иг­но­рируя кри­вую улыб­ку, что оза­рила наб­лю­да­ющую за мной Ше­пард.  
  
      — По­чему ты веч­но тас­ка­ешь у ме­ня ве­щи? — наш­ла я в се­бе си­лы для воп­ро­са, ког­да, обер­нувшись, под­ня­ла одеж­ду на уров­не гру­ди.  
  
      Ше­пард выг­ля­дела удив­лённой, но за­тем лишь, хму­рясь, по­жала пле­чами.  
  
      — По­лагаю, си­ла при­выч­ки.  
  
      — При­выч­ки? На­хожу это весь­ма ма­лоп­равдо­подоб­ным, что Аль­янс до­пус­тит та­кой изъ­ян у од­но­го из сво­их офи­церов, — за­мети­ла я, на что Ше­пард, фыр­кнув, шлёп­ну­лась на кро­вать.  
  
      — Это на­зыва­ет­ся при­виле­ги­ей.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — При­виле­ги­ей, — мед­ленно пов­то­рила она, как буд­то бы я не рас­слы­шала её. Я при­щури­лась. — Отец был ге­ро­ем вой­ны, а мать — ува­жа­емый ка­питан, но так­же и хо­роший друг ад­ми­ралу Ха­кет­ту и нес­коль­ким сколь­зким по­лити­кам. Мо­жет она и не шиб­ко за­боти­лась обо мне, но ей бы­ло не всё рав­но о сво­ей ре­пута­ции. Она по­тяну­ла за все дос­тупные ни­точ­ки, да­бы убе­дить­ся, что ни од­на из мо­их  _сквер­ных при­вычек_  не дос­тигла днев­но­го све­та.  
  
      — Ох, — вы­дох­ну­ла я, по­нимая скры­тый под­текст. — Ты так де­лала, что­бы она об­ра­тила на те­бя вни­мание.  
  
      Ше­пард не­уве­рен­но хмык­ну­ла.  
  
      — Мне мно­го че­го зна­комо о гру­бом по­веде­нии ро­дите­лей, — про­дол­жи­ла я, а Ше­пард кив­ну­ла, по­мор­щившись. — Но по­чему толь­ко я?  
  
      Те­перь жен­щи­на рас­сме­ялась, по­казы­вая бе­лые зу­бы, по­ка не при­куси­ла гу­бу.  
  
      — С то­бой бы­ло ве­селей? — по­пыта­лась сос­тро­ить она от­вет. — И ты ока­залась единс­твен­ной, ко­го бы­ло воз­можно бе­сить. Ведь не по­хоже, что ты  _уй­дёшь_ , — то, как дрог­нул её го­лос при про­из­но­шении это­го сло­ва, зас­та­вило что-то в гру­ди неп­ри­ят­но за­щемить, — по­тому что с са­мого на­чала, это бы да­ло мне всё, че­го бы я за­хоте­ла.  
  
      — А мы это­го не хо­тим, ведь так? — Я не сов­сем по­нима­ла, по­чему она выб­ра­ла имен­но ме­ня в ка­чес­тве жер­твы. В кон­це кон­цов, ес­ли жен­щи­на хо­тела бы дос­та­вать ко­го-то, кто точ­но не уй­дёт, то для это­го на ко­раб­ле у неё есть Та­ли с Гар­ру­сом. Но по­том Ше­пард рас­сме­ялась сно­ва, а мой рот изог­нулся в улыб­ку в от­вет и вне­зап­но это ста­ло не так уж и важ­но.  
  
      При­жимаю одеж­ду к гру­ди, по­казы­вая так, что со­бира­юсь пе­ре­одеть­ся, скрыв­шись в ван­ной. А вый­дя из неё, ви­жу, что Ше­пард уже под оде­яла­ми, за­няла пра­вую по­лови­ну кро­вати. Иду к ле­вой по­лови­не, ша­гами бо­лее уве­рен­ны­ми, чем есть на са­мом де­ле. Паль­цы чуть дро­жали, ког­да я от­бро­сила пок­ры­вала.  
  
      Мы пе­рег­ля­нулись, ког­да я уже уку­талась оде­ялом, меж­ду на­ми воз­ни­ка­ет не­лов­кая ти­шина, но, не це­ремо­нясь, от­во­рачи­ва­юсь и зак­ры­ваю гла­за, но­сом вды­хая при­ят­ный за­пах одол­женной по­душ­ки. По­тушив свет, Ше­пард ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся ря­дом, на что я улы­ба­юсь, ког­да та из­да­ла ед­ва слы­шимый гул ра­дос­ти, при­кос­нувшись го­ловой к по­душ­ке.  
  
      За­сыпаю го­раз­до быс­трей, чем ду­мала, но на­щупы­ваю путь об­ратно в соз­на­ние, ког­да ощу­тила паль­цы, уби­ра­ющие пря­ди во­лос с ли­ца. Это паль­цы Ше­пард ед­ва дот­ра­гива­ют­ся ра­ны на шее, и, сколь­знув по ще­ке, воз­вра­ща­ют­ся на свою по­лови­ну пос­те­ли.  
  
      Поз­во­ляю мо­мен­ту ми­новать, от­бра­сывая лю­бые мыс­ли, дать ей по­нять, что я не сплю, но улы­ба­юсь, ког­да, все­го лишь на кап­лю, она по­дод­ви­га­ет­ся ко мне. Стран­ные, тре­пет­ные чувс­тва пос­ле­дова­ли за мной пря­мо в сны.


	22. Любой ценой

**Гаррус**  
  
       _Сегодня тот самый день._  По телу пробежались мурашки от щелчка, эхом раздевшегося по батарее, когда я вставил последнюю деталь в свою новенькую отчищенную винтовку и закрепил её на спине. Она казалась тяжелее, чем есть на самом деле, вися между лопатками как свинцовый груз. Вздохнув, я нажал на кнопку двери, открывающей вид на столовую.   
  
      Я подоспел, когда завтрак был в полном разгаре, и, взяв поднос с едой, направился к столу Тали. Девушка находилась прямо посреди пересказа истории, которую я  _мгновенно_  узнал.  
  
      — Нет, — выдохнул я, прерывая её взглядом из-под опущенных пластин.  
  
      — В чём дело, Вакариан? Я думала, ты  _обожаешь_  эту историю.  
  
      — Не смей... — предупредил я, но угроза прозвучала плоско, когда Тали невинно склонила голову набок. Я возвёл глаза к потолку. Знал же, что она всё равно так поступит: попытается отвлечь меня. Она беспокоилась, что я буду сожалеть об убийстве Сидониса, но и отказалась пойти вместе на задание. Открещивалась тем, что я «должен сделать это сам». И неважно, чтобы это значило.   
  
      — А вот и он, распластался на земле после того, как кроган зарядил ему головой по лицу. Поднявшись, он выглядел так, будто бы сейчас расплачется, так что мы все подумали, что он ранен. Лиара рванула первой с аптечкой, а Шепард держала его за руку... Это было так трогательно, — продолжила кварианка. Напоследок она стрельнула в меня взглядом, я же ответил тем же.   
  
      — Должен сообщить, что турианцы не плачут, — возразил я. — И не было никакого держания за руки. Ты изменяешь историю каждый раз при пересказе!   
  
      — Но, как выяснилось, он был в прекрасном здравии, — заметила Тали, намеренно игнорируя меня. — Гаррус оказался расстроен трещиной в своём визоре.   
  
      — Этот визор был собственноручно мною сделан! — запротестовал я. — Знаешь, сколько недель мне понадобилось, чтобы заменить его?   
  
      — Да, — невозмутимо сказала девушка. — Потому что это всё, о чём ты трещал неделями спустя.   
  
      — А вы двое вовсе не такие, какими, как я ожидала, будут члены старой команды Шеп, — задумчиво произнесла Касуми с другого конца стола. — Она вечно выглядит такой скованной на фотографиях.   
  
      — И даже не заставляй меня рассказывать с каким дерьмом нам пришлось мириться из-за неё... — начала было Тали, но запнулась, заметив Шепард, вошедшую в зал. — Кила.   
  
      — Она... улыбается. В такую рань? Это точно не может быть хорошим знаком, — заметил я, шокированный, когда Шепард подошла к нашему столу.   
  
      — Утречка, команда! Прошу вас, не обращайте на меня внимание, — произнесла она, ухмыляясь. — Я бы с радостью дослушала «с каким дерьмом вам пришлось мириться».  
  
      Тали обрела второе дыхание раньше меня.   
  
      — Что ж, моим любимым был случай с броней Эшли, — глаза Шепард резко распахнулись, и она в панике замахала руками, чтобы Тали остановилась, — когда мы все проснулись от чьих-то криков на жилой палубе.   
  
      — Тали, ты пообещала, что никогда не будешь рассказывать эту историю.  _Пообещала_ , — проворчала Шеп.   
  
      — Ты не можешь гарантировать, что весь фрегат будет хранить это в тайне, Шепард. К тому же слышали  _все_ , потому что Эшли кричала как оглашенная, настолько громко, что даже я услышала её на нижней палубе. Как выяснилось, у Шепард возникла гениальная, — прикрыв на секунду динамик на шлеме, она добавила: —  _бухая_  идея покрасить доспех Уильямс в жёлтый прямо посреди ночи. Потому что... Ох, напомни-ка причину ещё раз, Шепард?   
  
      Я заметил, как с дальнего конца в столовую вошла Миранда, направившись прямо к кофеварке. Небольшая усмешка, играющая на её губах, была единственным признаком того, что женщина так же слушала рассказ. Тоже заприметив старпома, Шепард залилась краской ещё сильней.   
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, что я командир этого корабля, да? И не обязана отвечать, если не хочу, — упрямо отказалась она.   
  
      — Причина была в том, что раз уж сержант Уильямс настояла на том, что будет Могучим Рейнджером, то, по крайней мере, должна выглядеть «подобающе», — всё равно раскрыла карты Тали, даже не дрогнув от пристального взгляда Шепард.   
  
      Но даже та улыбнулась смешкам впечатлённой человеческой части экипажа, пока матрос Мэттьюз не стал толкать локтём сидящего рядом Хедли, когда взгляд мужчины слишком долго задержался на улыбающейся коммандер. Заняв место за столом, Шепард приподняла бровь, глядя на меня, и всё вдруг показалось так, как будто бы и не было этих двух лет. Я не скучал по погоне за Сареном, но скучал по  _этому_ , по теплоте, наполняющей комнату, где все были счастливы.   
  
      Так Тали хотя бы удалось возвратить с собой это чувство, и неважно, кто составляет ей компанию. Девушка принялась объяснять, кто такие Рейнджеры пришельцам, красочно жестикулируя, когда Миранда подоспела к столу с подносом, полным еды. Я закатил глаза, заметив с каким благоговением смотрела на неё Шепард, будто бы звезду ток-шоу увидела. Не хватало ещё струйки слюны для пущего эффекта, когда она потянулась к тарелке с оладьями с шоколадной стружкой, поставленной между яйцами и овощами.   
  
      Миранда шлёпнула её по рукам.   
  
      — Протеины, Шепард. Ваше тело всё так же нуждается в помощи, чтобы восстановить мышцы, — отчитала она. — Это для...   
  
      Старший помощник запнулась, когда Джейкоб покинул стол, пробубнив тихо: «Прошу прощения», но после, тяжко вздохнув, передала желаемую тарелку Шепард, которая озарилась счастьем, когда подняла вилку.   
  
      — Ты же не делала их, так ведь? — поинтересовалась Шепард, поднимая край оладьи столовым прибором.   
  
      — Да, Шепард. Они безопасны. — Она отмахнулась от Шепард небольшим движением руки.   
  
      И её взгляд стал хмурым, когда женщина едва отвела взгляд от удаляющейся спины Тейлор.   
  
      Атмосфера между Мирандой и Джейкобом так и оставалась враждебной, после их возвращения с разведки о состоянии отца человека. Я знал только о том, что они застали старика при сомнительных обстоятельствах, и Миранда застрелила его, когда Джейкоб попросил принять решение за него. Наверное, безопасней было бы сказать, что он сожалел о содеянном, но почему он подумал, что всё обернётся иначе я понятия не имею. Скажу лишь, что не стоило вверять жизнь своего козлины-бати в руки того, кто с радостью пристрелит своего.   
  
      Тем не менее, учитывая как Шепард намеренно не замечает растущее напряжение (покуда оно не влияет на задание, наверное), я навряд ли ещё что-то услышу об этом. Так что позволяю теме улетучиться с мыслей, что сделали и остальные члены экипажа, вернувшиеся к своим робким шушуканьям.   
  
      — Шепард, — произнёс я, после того как отставил пустую тарелку и начал листать сообщения на инструментроне. — Лиара пишет, что ты не ответила ей.   
  
      Шепард чуть было не подавилась порцией оладий, что только что запихнула себе в рот.   
  
      — Она порвала со мной, а потом прислала сообщение с меткой «Личное». Я удалила его, — ответила она, прочистив горло.   
  
      Уголком глаза я заметил, как ослабло запястье Миранды, и она бы точно уронила весь поднос, если бы Шепард не схватила его. Она прикоснулась в руке старпома, изогнув бровь.   
  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросила она, теперь уже нахмурив брови.   
  
      — Да. Просто чудесно, — ответила Миранда. Она развернулась, явно намереваясь сбежать, но врезалась прямо в Джек, подошедшую к ней сзади. Шепард успела схватить поднос с едой во второй раз, и теперь, улыбаясь, взяла тарелку с яйцами.  
  
      — Чирлидерша, какого хрена моя миссия единственная, которую постоянно откладывают? — потребовала ответа Джек, тыкая пальцем Миранде в лицо. — Мне обещали поездку на Прагию ещё неделю назад.   
  
      — Если ты хочешь обсудить миссии, то Шепард сидит...   
  
      Со вздохом абстрагировавшись от теперь уже будничной перепалки между офицером «Цербера» и уголовницей, я переключился на разговор с Шепард.   
  
      — Она сказала, что это что-то важное о твоей матери.   
  
      — Ну, теперь я вдвойне рада, что удалила его, — ответила Шепард, не утруждаясь отворачиваться от пристального наблюдения, вслушиваясь в ссору между Мирандой и Джек.  
  
      С её ответа я лишь закатил глаза, но продолжил листать почту, пока не увидел два сообщения от отца. Первым оказалась неестественная просьба о звонке. Матери становилось хуже. А пребывание в саларианском исследовательском учреждении стоило больше денег, чем отец мог позволить. Я нахмурился.  _Чёрт._    
  
      Меня отвлёк голос Джек, и я поднял взгляд вверх, удивлённый увидеть её нос буквально в дюйме от Миранды.  
  
      — Ой, да ладно. Шепард может и командир, но все знают, что она не делает это конченое  _расписание_ , — огрызнулась девушка.   
  
      — Она делает обоснованный выбор, — забурчала рядом со мной Шепард, а Миранда сделала шаг ближе, нарушая личное пространство Джек, с репликой относительно иерархии на корабле.   
  
      Рассеянно кивнув Шепард, что слушаю её, я прочёл второе сообщение, которое, честно говоря, совсем не клеилось с предыдущим. Через час после первого, отец шлёт мне второе письмо, благодаря за щедрый денежный трансфер (с постскриптумом от сестры о не таком уж и тонком намёке, что же я должен был сделать, чтобы достать такую сумму денег).  
  
      Я никогда не отсылал своей семье деньги.  
  
      — Ладно, да, я сдвинула твою миссию. Запрос Гарруса не терпел отлагательств, — ответила Миранда, упоминание моего имени снова привлекло моё внимание. — Ты, с другой стороны, хочешь взорвать учреждение «Цербера», что, смею добавить, сделано из бетона. Оно, чёрт побери, никуда не денется.  
  
      Лицо Джек приобрело интригующий оттенок вишнёвого, но Шепард вмешалась прежде, чем девушка сорвётся:  
  
      — Джек. — Её голос оказался мягким, но уверенным. Джек с Мирандой замерли, а мне пришлось подавить улыбку, видя, как Миранда попыталась снова вернуться хоть в некое подобие профессионала. — Миранда может и занимается расписанием, но отсылает мне всё для одобрения. Я прошу прощения, что не сказала тебе о том, что твою миссию перенесли, но послушай, я обещаю, что в следующий раз мы отправимся на Прагию, не смотря ни на что.   
  
      Вернув палец обратно в кулак, она резко обрушила его на поднос в руках Миранды, разбрасывая содержимое на пол, и шмыгнула к лифту.   
  
      — Мне просто не суждено сегодня выиграть, — сухо произнесла Миранда, уставившись на свою теперь уже испачканную форму.   
  
      — Как хорошо, что я спасла это, — заметила Шепард, засовывая кусок яичницы в рот, из-за чего гримаса Миранды превратилась в полуулыбку, раздражение растаяло в нежность, и она покачала головой. Та же улыбка исчезла в момент, когда Шеп взглянула на женщину снова. — Не переживай ты так сильно, Миранда. Я поговорю с ней.   
  
      Я переглядывался между ними, но заметил, что Тали делает то же самое. Вместе мы разделили наши озадаченные взгляды. Миранда исчезла в своём кабинете, а глаза Шепард явно проследили за ней.   
  
      — Готова, Шепард? — наконец спросил я, привлекая внимание коммандер. — Я бы хотел уже покончить с этим.   
  
      Она схватила меня за руку, улыбаясь.   
  
      — Абсолютно. Я с нетерпением ждала миссии, где будем только мы вдвоём. Шепард и Вакариан: Отрываются Соло.   
  
      Ну хоть кто-то из нас радуется. Да, работать с Шепард круто, но от перспективы наконец-то встретиться воочию с Сидонисом у меня всё внутри перевернулось вверх дном.   
  
      Или может это типичная неловкость — наблюдать, как Шепард поглощает пищу подобно животному.   
  
      — Звучит как плохое порно, — вставил Заид.   
  
      Шепард поморщилась, глядя на него.   
  
      — Ну спасибо тебе за это, Заид. По высшему разряду, — проворчала она, поднявшись из-за стола, и убрала в промышленную посудомойку поднос с многочисленными тарелками.   
  


XXX

  
      Не прошло и часа, как мы собрались, предвкушая в нетерпении перспективу покончить с этой вознёй с Сидонисом. Что самое интересное, все, кроме Миранды, Самары и Джек, встретили нас на палубе, будто бы ожидая разрешения Шепард сойти с корабля, даже если она уже распустила всех этим утром. Я был рад кроткой улыбке, что снова расцвела на лице Шеп, когда она увидела ребят.   
  
      Но эта улыбка задержалась недолго, увядая в тонкую полоску бесстрастия в момент, когда открывшиеся двери воздушного шлюза показали женщину, стоящую на другом конце платформы. Отблеск её альянсовских погонов был виден даже с такого расстояния, на что Шепард немедленно вытянулась по струнке, и я эхом повторил те же действия, когда мы подошли поближе. Я узнал лицо этой женщины.   
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — вскоре прошипела Шепард, когда остальные из команды отошли на достаточное расстояние, и теперь стреляли взглядами на её вытянувшееся лицо и расправленные плечи. Тем не менее, никому не нужно было даже гадать, кем является эта женщина: сходство очевидно.   
  
      — Разве это так странно, что я могу захотеть увидеть свою дочь после её чудесного восстания из мёртвых? — прищурившись, поинтересовалась Ханна Шепард.  _Хм-м, зелёные_ , заметил я с малой искрой беспокойства.   
  
      — Что, ты пришла попросить меня возместить мои же похороны? Прошу прощения, устраивать подобное было весьма неудобным для тебя, — огрызнулась Шеп. — Потому что ты здесь точно не для того, чтобы поинтересоваться о моём здоровье.  
  
      Губы Ханны вытянулись в полоску, но никакой больше реакции не отразилось на её лице в ответ на шпильку Шепард.   
  
      — Ты злишься. Это понятно, и сотрудничество с такой организацией как «Цербер» лишь подливает масла в огонь. Я думала, ты будешь умней.   
  
      — Слушай, если ты пришла сюда только, чтобы поунижаться, то у меня есть ещё дела на сегодня, — ответила Шепард, чуть приподняв руку и приготовившись отпихнуть мать со своего пути .   
  
      — Я бы хотела, чтобы ты вернулась в Альянс, — произнесла Ханна, от чего Шепард резко замерла. — Я не могу сделать тебе официальное предложение ввиду твоей новой принадлежности, но знаю тот факт, что Альянс примет тебя обратно. Если попросишь.   
  
      Я встал ближе к подруге, щёлкнув мандибулами от раздражения. Высокое положение моей семьи в турианской иерархии значило, что я хорошо разбирался о таких видах политики — и разбирался  _слишком_  хорошо, даже если мне это и не нравилось, — и эта тупая попытка Альянса заполучить лояльность Шепард снова была хорошо узнаваема. Оскорбительная, даже ещё больше, от нехватки деликатности. Не могли сделать официального предложения, а как же.   
  
      — Слухами земля полнится, — произнёс я, схватив Шеп за плечо, — что героиня Цитадели жива и работает на «Цербера», — переглянувшись с ней, я поспешил добавить: — Горизонт.   
  
      — Альянсу не нравится, что я делаю различия, пока они игнорили проблему с колониями, — сказала Шепард, найдя подтверждение в том, как сузились глаза матери. — И они думают, что ты убедишь меня вернуться. — Ханна кивнула, едва заметно, на что Шепард фыркнула. — Ну, они безусловно послали не того человека, — прорычала она, оборачиваясь от матери, чтобы опереться о портовые перила.   
  
      — Андерсон не смог освободиться, — ответила Ханна. Глаза Шепард вспыхнули от такой колкости.   
  
      — Даже если бы я хотела вернуться... В чём подвох? — потребовала ответа Шепард. Я не собираюсь переставать помогать колонистам; кто-то должен узнать, что происходит.   
  
      — Разумеется. Альянс так же заботится о колонистах, но наши ресурсы обнищали после битвы с гетами. Слишком обнищали, чтобы поддержать тебя, когда ты впервые объявилась.   
  
      Губы Шепард изогнулись, когда она не сводила пристального взгляда с матери.   
  
      — Не сомневаюсь, что сейчас ты собираешься мне рассказать, как исправить ситуацию.   
  
      — Мы получили весть о том, что очень высокоранговый церберовский оперативник, по факту, работает вместе с тобой на «Нормандии»...   
  
      — Получили весть? — прервала Шепард. — От кого?   
  
      — Это неофициальный рапорт от твоего бывшего члена экипажа, сержанта Уильямс. Хотя это не так уж и важно. Ты не славишься умением хранить секреты, — уклонилась Ханна. Она убрала светлую прядь волос, упавшую на лицо, движение подчеркнуло возрастные линии вокруг её глаз. Было жутким, насколько же похоже они выглядели с дочерью, без этих морщин, отличающих её. — Тем не менее, эта женщина, я уверена, — причина, по которой тебя так трудно было найти. Все переходы через ретрансляторы оказывались стёртыми в течение миллисекунды после скачка «Нормандии», наши «айтишники» бились о стенку от банковских счётов, которые невозможно отследить... Я могу продолжать перечислять дальше.   
  
      — Эш никогда не видела всю команду. Не знаю, кто...   
  
      — Не увиливай от ответа, — резко бросила Ханна, её глаза вспыхнули в манере, что я уже сотни раз видел у Шепард, когда та злилась. — Миранда Лоусон годами вставляла нам палки в колёса. И  _теперь_  она, исчезнув, возвратила кого-то к жизни... Такой потенциал и работает на службе у «Цербера»... — Ханна замолчала, посмотрев прямо на дочь. — Она — тень за Призраком, его топ-агент. Вся информация указывает на то, что если получим её, то полностью разгромим «Цербер». Не говоря уже о свержении террористической организации... У них, также, есть большая сумма денег, что может быть перенаправлена на другую  _деятельность_.   
  
      Шепард выглядела подозрительно бледной, и когда заговорила, то как будто ощутила нехватку воздуха.   
  
      — Как ты назвала её?  
  
      — Призрак верит ей, вероятно даже намеревается сделать своей наследственницей. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему она — ключ, и почему наша альянсовская опергруппа до сих пор так безуспешно пыталась схватить настолько хорошо охраняемого человека, как она. Такой уязвимой она не была уже лет пять, — продолжила капитан, как будто бы подруга не услышала. — Так что, вот в чём дело. Полное прощение и восстановление в Альянсе. Ты продолжишь занимать управляющую должность на «Нормандии». Всё, что нужно сделать — это отдать Миранду Лоусон.  
  
      Шепард медленно моргнула, собирая пальцы в кулаки. Она перевела взгляд на меня, и, на мгновение, мне показалось, как в её глазах танцуют блики войны. А после Шеп вздохнула, вздох вышел форсировано, и начала удаляться вглубь причала.   
  
      — Приятно было снова с тобой увидеться, Мама, — сухо произнесла Шепард. Я поспешил за уходящей следом, но напоследок оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как Ханна Шепард чуть приоткрыла рот от удивления. Её рука вытянулась в почти что жесте беспомощности, но женщина быстро оправилась, и убрала руку, повторяя движения дочери.   
  
      — Предложение всё ещё будет в силе. Не вечно, но достаточно в случае, если передумаешь, — тихо добавил материный голос, когда мы уходили.   
  
      Шеп не оглядывалась и не сбавляла скорость шага, пока не толкнула меня за угол, погружая нас в анонимность толпы, наполняющей главные доки. Я стукнулся плечами с саларианцем, на что тот что-то проворчал мне, уходя прочь. От такой помехи я потерял подругу из виду, найдя её лишь спустя мгновения, прислонившуюся к стене. Она приставила костяшки пальцев к губам.   
  
      Толпа образовала вокруг небольшой пузырь, представители других рас проходили мимо по своим делам, осторожно огибая нас. С другой стороны, мы выглядели устрашающе, закованные с ног до головы в доспехи, но не то чтобы Шеп парилась по этому поводу. Она так и продолжала пялиться в пол, держа ладонь у рта, когда взглянула на меня, в её глазах промелькнули огоньки паники.  
  
      — Шепард, — начал было я.   
  
      — Стой, не нужно, — приказала она, выправляясь. — Я в порядке. Да. Сегодня только для тебя и твоей миссии. Со мной всё хорошо.   
  
      — Да ничего с тобой не хорошо. — Я нахмурился. — Если тебе нужно...   
  
      Шепард взглянула на меня, покачав головой, но её брови всё так же были обеспокоено сдвинуты.  
  
      — Что я только что сделала? — выпалила она, поднеся кулак к губам. — Она предложила мне именно то, чего я хотела. Шанс вернуться к прежнему. А  _я ушла_. Да что  _не так_  со мной?   
  
      — Она, наверное, солгала, — подбодрил я. — Они просто хотят Миранду; ни за что бы не исполнили обещанное, заполучив её.   
  
      И я мог сказать и больше, как то, что я никогда даже не раздумывал, чтобы она передала Миранду Альянсу, не зная, что же те хотят с ней сделать. Мать Шепард может и была впечатлена возможностями Лоусон, но ни за что не стала бы доверяться ей. Альянс не собирался  _вербовать_ , просто уничтожить, и Шепард, я знал, не станет оценивать своё место в этой конторе больше, чем жизнь и благополучие Миранды. Она просто не посмеет.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, скажи что ты действительно не раздумываешь над этим, — сказал я, позволяя отвращению наполнить голос, когда взгляд Шепард оказался приклеен к направлению, ведущему к «Нормандии» и матери.   
  
      Её глаза резко отыскали мои.   
  
      — Нет, нет. Ну конечно же нет, — ответила она, резко тряхнув головой, но когда оттолкнулась от стены, её плечи стали казаться чуть ниже.   
  
      Я последовал за ней, когда подруга стала с локтями пробираться через толпу, ведя нас к пункту назначения. Но теперь она не подпрыгивала при ходьбе и всячески избегала встречаться со мной взглядом, идя прямо вперёд. Я насупился, но, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, был совсем не против этой перемены. Я так долго ждал этого дня, но никогда не ожидал, что буду ему радоваться, не хотел _наслаждаться_  им. Моя месть турианцу-предателю, было таким же наказанием для меня, как и я — для него. Именно я принял Сидониса; я доверился ему.   
  
      Именно из-за этого излома в преданности мне было труднее перенести действия Сидониса.  _Победа, любой ценой._  Это было тем, чему меня, как и любого другого турианца, обучали с рождения. Лантар должен был умереть, а не предавать нас. И именно поэму я здесь, чтобы сделать всё правильно — совершить правосудие над предателем.   
  
      Мой взгляд снова вернулся к затылку Шепард.   
  
      — Хорошо, мы на месте, — подытожила женщина.   
  
      — Вы опоздали, — пророкотал громадный кроган, его тяжёлые шаги известили о присутствии раньше, чем слова.   
  
      — Я не опаздывала, когда задействовала свои источники, чтобы транспортировать тебя с Омеги. Настал и черед Арии платить, — огрызнулась Шепард.   
  
      Пришелец прищурился, и я услышал тихое рычание, доносящееся из его груди.   
  
      — Тот, кого ищешь, скрывается под вымышленным именем Тень. Он здесь, на Цитадели.  
  
      — Я тайно вывезла печальноизвестного Патриарха Арии с Омеги, так что не похоже, что она защитит его. И это всё, что получила? Маленький обрывок информации? — пророкотала Шепард.   
  
      Громко рассмеявшись, кроган пододвинулся к ней ближе, чтобы получше разглядеть.   
  
      — И ты тоже  _используешь_  печальноизвестного Патриарха. Разве есть способ получше, чтобы выманить мошенника, чем пустые обещания о высоком чине и хорошо платящих покупателях?   
  
      Шепард стала рядом со мной, и я кивнул.  
  
      — Просто замечательно. Они, наверное, уже ускакали вдаль, едва увидев меня, Шепард. Не сомневаюсь, что Сидонис знал, что я разыскиваю его. А ты, похоже, даже шагу не можешь ступить, чтобы тебя не узнали. Будет лучше, если ты уберёшь эту очевидную N7 со своего нагрудника, — обратился я к ней.  
  
      — Эй! — возмутилась она. — Я много пахала, чтобы заслужить её. Да и не то чтобы на мне были «спекторские крылья». Я могу быть простым N7-оперативником.   
  
      На это я просто моргнул, показывая, что не поверил, и Шеп пожала плечами.   
  
      — Думаю, ты знаешь, как связаться с Тенью? Или Ария ожидает, что мы всё сделаем сами?  
  
      — Так значит Ария расщедрилась. Ты ей, должно быть, нравишься, — ответил Патриарх, отводя плечи назад. Шепард вскинула брови. — И да, контакт был инициирован. Они встретят меня на складе неподалёку.   
  
      — А если Тень не появится лично? — поинтересовался я, глядя на Шепард.   
  
      — Думаю, обычных методов будет достаточно, чтобы выяснить где он, — заявила она.  
  
      — А я думал, мы пытаемся решить проблему без открытия перестрелки на Цитадели. Не привлекая внимания, помнишь? — подчеркнул я.   
  
      — А кто-то заикался о пушках?  
  
      Я широко улыбнулся.   
  
      Мы с Шеп остались ждать на стоянке для такси, когда Патриарх ушёл, чтобы связаться с контактным лицом. После того, как он подсоединился к нашей радиосвязи, кроган пообещал дать нам сигнал о готовности. Шепард включила видео с костюма мужчины, следя за его передвижением. Никто из нас не был уверен, сумеем ли мы вообще точно заявить, что так называемая «Тень» будет действительно им.   
  
      — Так, эм... — Я перевёл взгляд на Шепард, что как раз покусывала свою губу. — Почему ты никогда не говорил о Сидонисе? То есть, до этого момента. Ты так бережно это утаивал.   
  
      — А что вообще нужно было рассказывать? — огрызнулся я, на что она широко раскрыла глаза. — Я мщу за смерти своего отряда из-за того, что доверился не тому, кому нужно было. Конец.   
  
      — Тебя предали, Гаррус. Это не одно и то же. Это не твоя вина, — возразила Шепард.   
  
      — Я был главным. Разумеется, это моя вина, — прорычал я, глядя на неё. — Мы не можем все быть тобой, Шеп.   
  
      Я удивился этой горечи в собственном голосе. Никогда бы не подумал, что малость завидую тому, что сделала Шепард. Но всё равно произнёс слова потому, что убил целый отряд, когда её не стало. У меня была возможность сделать  _всё по своему_ , а вместо этого... Мои мандибулы опустились от горя.   
  
      — Ты забываешь о том, сколько жизней спас до инцидента с Сидонисом. Твои ребята знали, на что идут, и я уверена: они все гордились тем, что тебе удалось сделать. И, помни, я убивала, — и была убита, — больше, чем могу сосчитать. Больше чем десять людей, заверяю тебя. Это чёртова арифметика, Гаррус. Ты научил меня этому.   
  
      Между нами возникла тишина, пока я тяжело не вздохнул.   
  
      — Мне должно было полегчать после это? — задал я вопрос.  
  
      — А стало?   
  
      Я посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.   
  
      — Я не знаю. Не думаю. Это не было твоей самой вдохновляющей речью.   
  
      Она грустно улыбнулась, потом склонила голову набок, когда мы заметили кого-то на видео. Шепард взглянула на меня.   
  
      — Думаешь, это наш парень?   
  
      Последующий час прошёл как будто бы в тумане. Оказалось, что Тень это никто иной как Харкин, старый неудачник с СБЦ; никогда мне не нравился. Он бездельник и мошенник; именно тот тип, что будет управлять мелким «левым» бизнесом — достаточно мелким, чтобы заинтересоваться предложением Патриарха.   
  
      И что более важно, Харкин слаб. Он сдался под обещаниями о физическом насилии и угрозами о том, что ему сломают спину. Я чуть сильней надавил ногой ему на шею, рука уже потянулась к пистолету, пристёгнутому к бедру, чтобы пристрелить его. Один выстрел и уже никто не сможет вести с ним дел. Вот для чего существовал Архангел: казнь преступников. Так почему же я не должен совершать этого?   
  
      И всё же, ввиду присутствия Шепард, хотя та даже не рыпалась переубеждать меня, рука не нажала на курок. Я мрачно думал обо всех уголовниках, исчезнувших из этого мира с помощью этой руки в отсутствие Шепард, и не могу решить, было ли я благодарен или же возмущён её присутствием.   
  
      И я всё так же пытался это решить час спустя, когда мы с Шепард сидели на крыше цитадельного перехода, смотря прямо на Сидониса. Патриарх уже давно сказал свои прощальные слова и ушёл, чтобы пересидеть на Цитадели ещё с пару деньков, пока Ария не вызовет его обратно, хотя не понимаю, почему кроган не выберет себе место получше. Ария может и содержит его в качестве трофея, но она также и не допускает его ухода. Хотя Патриарх и не говорил, что вернётся, когда его позовут.   
  
      — Так... — Шепард замолчала, искоса взглянув на меня. — Ты просто хочешь пялиться на него целый день? Потому что думаю, что он когда-нибудь учует, что что-то неладно и исчезнет.   
  
      Перекрестие прицела прекрасно установилось на голове Сидониса. И всё, что требуется, — это нажать на крючок. Моя месть окажется завершённой уже через пару секунд. Нужно только пошевелить пальцем.   
  
      — Ты помнишь доктора Салеона? — поинтересовался я, со вздохом оторвавшись от оружия.   
  
      — Сумасшедшего учёного, выращивающего органы в подопытных на продажу? Как такое можно забыть? — ответила Шепард.   
  
      — Убить его было разумным. Он собирался продолжить свои эксперименты, — размышлял я вслух. — Сидонис, — голос сорвался, и я попытался скрыть это кашлем, — ответственен за смерть моей команды. Он  _заслуживает_  умереть, как и доктор Салеон.   
  
      — Ты пытаешься убедить меня? Потому что это не моя миссия, Гаррус, — тихо подметила подруга.   
  
      — С Салеоном было легче, — произнёс я, смотря на неё уголком глаз. — Было легче, потому что не я отдавал приказ. Но ты сегодня едва проронила хоть слово.  
  
      — Я не буду принимать решение за тебя, — смиренно заявила Шепард.  
  
      А я уставился на неё, думая о днях, когда она с радостью бы взяла на себя ответственность. Пушка даже не была в моих руках потому, что Шепард уже решила бы было ли это задание вообще верным или нет. Однако холодные зелёные глаза, в которые я заглянул, сейчас не выдавали ничего, даже намёка, что она желает, чтобы я сделал.   
  
      Сделав глубокий вздох, я произнёс краткую молитву о воссоединении со своим отрядом; отрядом, сократившимся теперь до двух членов. Когда-то эта молитва заставляла меня чувствовать в себе силу, вдохновение моих ребят от благого дела, теперь же она оставляла после себя пустоту. Пустоту, потому что я не мог ощутить связь с отрядом, которого уже давно не существовало. Или, по крайней мере, который скоро исчезнет.   
  
      Снова взглянув через прицел на лицо Сидониса, я нажал на спусковой курок.  
  
      И медленно прошёлся когтями по его имени на винтовке, перекрывая гомон криков толпы, собравшейся внизу.   
  
      — Теперь ты чувствуешь себя лучше? — спросила Шепард.   
  
      Я начал собирать снаряжение, избегая её взгляда.   
  
      — Даже ни на йоту.   
  
 **Миранда**  
  
      Как только я сменила одежду после стычки с Джек, я дважды проверила список и маршрут, составленный на день, и направилась прямиком ко стыковочному шлюзу. Джокер следил за мной взглядом с кокпита, его глаза широко распахнулись, когда я подошла к, собственно, шлюзу, и нахмурившись, взглянула на него. Мужчина живо перевёл внимание на контрольную панель перед собой.   
  
      — В доступе оказано, — известил искусственный интеллект, когда я прикоснулась ладонью к контрольной панели на двери.   
  
      — СУЗИ, открой двери.  
  
      — Коммандер Шепард отдала приказ не выпускать вас с корабля. — Механический голос СУЗИ сымитировал сожаление, но неудачно передал его полностью.   
  
      — Коммандер уточняла причину? — вскипела я, концентрируя взгляд на затылке Джокера. Шепард точно знала, что я планировала сойти сегодня с корабля. Мы обсуждали это утром. В постели. Вместе. Где утренние разговоры, лёжа на кровати, стали идеальными.  
  
      Пришлось вынужденно вернуться из этих воспоминаний.   
  
      — Коммандер не уточняла причину, — ответила машина.   
  
      — Джокер... — произнесла я нейтральным голосом, медленно приближаясь к креслу пилота. — Ты же всегда слушаешь, что говорят по радиосвязи.  
  
      — Это не значит... — На мой внезапно раздавшийся смешок Джокер отклонился в кресле, поморщившись, прежде чем выдать: — Мать Шепард здесь. И, похоже, ищет вас.   
  
      — Что не новость, — раздражённо заметила я, особенно когда Джокер вскинул брови.  _И ради чего Шепард думает я заметаю следы? Она считает, я это делаю по собственному желанию?_  — К тому же СУЗИ должна была почти что моментально спрятать наше присутствие из их записей о стыковке. Как они вообще нашли нас?  
  
      — А вот это лучше спросить у коммандер. — Мои глаза снова вернулись к его лицу, вместо того чтобы наблюдать, как я мну пальцы, что реально сбивает с толку.   
  
      — Пойду взгляну на нашу систему безопасности, — вздохнула я, оборачиваясь, чтобы уйти, но встретилась с азари-юстициаром, которая подошла со стороны БИЦа.  
  
      — Я слышала, — обратилась она, пресекая любые мои объяснения. — Обратим ситуацию в свою пользу. Учитывая, что почти весь экипаж сошёл с корабля, может просто начать вашу тренировку в вашем кабинете? Для этого много места не потребуется.   
  
      Я замешкалась, но быстро кивнула, когда ощутила на себе любопытный взгляд Джокера, прожигающий мне затылок. Мне нравилось мысль начать обучение где-то подальше от фрегата, где можно было обеспечить максимальную конфиденциальность от экипажа, но Самара была права, что большинство из матросов воспользовалась моментом и улизнули с судна.   
  
      Я повела нас в свою каюту, повторяя те же шаги, что сделала буквально несколько минут назад. Когда Самара спокойно вошла в помещение, её взгляд упал на черно-белую мебель. Обернувшись ко мне с едва уловимой улыбкой, она жестом указала мне на диван.   
  
      — Будет лучше, если нам будет удобно, — пояснила она, с ногами присаживаясь на диван, который Грюнт уже прозвал своим (он бывал здесь настолько часто, что на место, где он сидел, уже образовалась вмятина). Самара повернулась боком и села по-турецки, выжидающе смотря на меня, чтобы я повторила действие. Я повиновалась, остановившись, когда ноги мягко коснулись лодыжек.   
  
      Самара взяла мои руки в свои, и я попыталась не ёжиться от её прикосновения. Но всё же вздрогнула, что она заметила (ну естественно). Доброжелательно улыбнувшись, женщина отпустила меня.   
  
      — Вот почему я попросила тебя подождать и подготовиться. Для того чтобы хорошо соединиться и разделить между нами боль, я сольюсь с тобой на глубоком уровне. Обещаю, что не буду смотреть фрагменты, которыми не хочешь делиться, но это будет необходимая...  _близость_ , что должна установиться между нами. — Самара глядела мне прямо в глаза, не моргая, даже когда я пожелала, дабы она отвернулась, показав так некое подобие уязвимости от идеи прокрасться мне в голову. — Учение кого-нибудь мастерству такого уровня имеет большую подоплёку, даже если бы ты хотела изучать его только ради практической цели.   
  
      Проглотив комок в горле, я стиснула зубы.   
  
      — Люди и раньше изучали опустошение. И никогда не воспринимали его как нечто священное.   
  
      — Люди также убивали цели, на которых должны были тренироваться. Учёба с азари избавляет от подобного рода несчастных случаев, — пояснила Самара.  
  
      — Потому что я не смогу убить тебя, не убив при этом себя, — поняла я.   
  
      Она кивнула.   
  
      — Ты должна быть уверена, что хочешь продолжить.  
  
      — Я уверена, — ответила я, вздохнув полной грудью и приготовившись к предстоящему.   
  
      Азари кивнула снова, но на этот раз безэмоциональное выражение её лица на миг исказилось волной беспокойства.   
  
      — Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как я была преподавателем, — призналась она, ещё раз взяв меня за руки, но то, как наигранно звучало спокойствие в голове, намекало на наличие глубокого смысла, о котором я была не в состоянии спросить.  
  
      — Для меня честь изучить такое, — произнесла я после паузы.   
  
      — Тогда расслабься, — сказала Самара, витки тёмных чернил начали окрашивать глаза в чёрный, — и _обними вечность_.   
  
      Вступительная давка оказалась чересчур сильной: четверо глаз, четверо ушей, два сердцебиения и цвета, о существовании которых я не догадывалась. А после я услышала тихую команду:  _закрой глаза_. Я выполнила её, что помогло погрузиться в безмятежное озеро, которое представляло собой разум Самары. Она была подобна тёплому камню, непоколебимому и нестареющему, а её ощущения заблокировали мои, пока  _наконец-то_  я не вспомнила, как дышать, запертая здесь в глубинах личности, знающей истинное значение слова  _«стоп»_. Потому что это остановилось; вся галактика замерла. Мерцания тревоги о Шепард и где сейчас та могла находиться оказались откинуты назад Самарой с почти что лёгким усилием воли; она повторила это ещё раз, пока мой разум не утих, концентрируясь лишь на нас двоих.   
  
      «Слияние станет более напряжённым, как только я углублю связь. Готова?», — задала вопрос Самара, мысль пронеслась рядом подобно множеству листьев на ветру.   
  
      «А разве мы уже не слились?» — Самара подавила моё волнение волной собственной уверенности, на что я выпрямила спину, и она едва сжала мои пальцы. При других обстоятельствах она ни за что бы не узнала о моих эмоциях, даже не догадалась насколько неуверенно я себя ощущаю, но в моём разуме... От напряжения на лице проступили желваки.  
  
      «Связь только усилится , достаточно для того, чтобы ты могла заметить моё присутствие. Достаточно углубившись, ты сможешь ощутить моё тело так же, как и своё.»  
  
      Не дав больше никаких предупреждений, Самара усилила погружение, пока я не ощутила, что падаю в колодец, не имеющий дна. Я не была готова к перехватывающему дух, болезненному ощущению, что представляло собой связь со вторым телом,  _чувствовать_ , как будто бы я могу двигать руками Самары, как своими, хотя мозг упорно продолжал твердить, что это нереально.   
  
      Вскоре чёрная пустота рассеялась и я ощутила траву, щекочущую ноги, и запах приторной сладости фруктов, донёсшихся с ветром. С более чем небольшим колебанием я приняла изображение, проецируемое разумом Самары.   
  
       «Где мы?» — поинтересовалась я, «осматриваясь» вокруг на парк, заполненный преимущественно азари. В нём были представители и других рас, но их насчитывалось всего несколько, и они находились близко к своим азари-партнёрам.   
  
       «Воспоминание», — предоставила Самара. — «Тессия. Неподалёку от поместья одного моего хорошего друга».  
  
      Рядом послышался громкий визг и моё, нет, внимание Самары привлекли две юные азари, смеющихся над тем, как дулась третья. Воспоминания женщины были преисполненными гордости, на что я ощутила как такое же чувство стало зарождаться в собственной груди.   
  
       «Мои дочери», — пояснила Самара. Мысль оказалась преисполненная печалью, но дальнейшие объяснения оказались сокрыты под так и оставшимися возвышаться стенами разума Самары.   
  
      «Почему ты показываешь мне это?» — спросила я. Солнечные лучи приятно ласкали кожу на лице, и я подняла подбородок, чтобы уловить больше тепла. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я бы на поверхности не враждебной, настоящей планеты. Задания и моделируемые среды обитания космических станций не смогут вровень тягаться с таким.   
  
      Но это только память Самары о солнце. Тем не менее, она оказалась поразительно детализированной, начиная рябить лишь, когда я начала вглядываться далеко за горизонт. Теперь мне любопытно, что же инопланетянка заметила на «Нормандии».  
  
      «Я надеялась, это заставит тебя чувствовать себя более уютно»  
  
      «В этом совсем нет необходимости», — поспешила успокоить её я.  
  
      «Не всё должно таить в себе необходимость», — Самара позволила ответу повиснуть в пространстве между нами, пока я со вздохом не поблагодарила её. Большинство битов памяти растаяли, а я резко ощутила свои руки в руках Самары. Не грубость рук, а ощущение  _своих рук_ , как будто бы я сама держу их, а не Самара. Это так дезориентирует.   
  
      «Сейчас начнём», — произнесла Самара, переводя моё внимание на себя. «Направь биотику. Ищи меня» — Я так и поступила, на что азари, выглядела довольной. — «Хорошо. Теперь, это распространённое заблуждение, что опустошение «атакует» нервную систему. Технически, да, но нервная система не то, что будет для тебя мишенью. Ты будешь использовать поля эффекта массы на кровеносной системе своих противников. Снижая объём крови в сосудах, ты будешь снижать их кровяное давление».  
  
      «Но если я полностью снижу объём крови... то они попросту умрут. Сердце не сможет сокращаться, и насыщать мозг кислородом. Они все умрут от инсульта», — запротестовала я, хотя ум уже рассчитывал всевозможные варианты. Никогда бы не подумала напрямую атаковать такую базисную систему организма.   
  
      Самара мысленно покачала головой.   
  
      «Тебе нужно притормозить и направить «опустошение» где захочешь. Начни с конечностей: руки, ноги. Давление снизиться только в этих участках, тело будет работать против тебя, сокращая кровеносные сосуды, чтобы снова поднять давление. Но сосуды будут сжиматься до тех пор, пока полностью не перекроют ток крови. А без крови нервы...»  
  
      «Интенсивная боль», — договариваю за неё. Это имело смысл. Действуя медленно, можно достигнуть большего, чем инсульт. Кровь циркулирует повсюду. Выбрав мишенью сердце, можно увеличить давление в артериях, из-за чего стенки сосудов сократятся, и первым ответом тела, что что-то не так, будет сигнал о боли. Боль в груди возникнет, когда сердце задействует компенсаторные механизмы, и тогда целью станут конечности с последующей массивной головной болью из-за кислородного голодания мозга. И всё это подразумевает, что атакованный так быстро не умрёт. Я ощутила, как Самара согласилась с моими умозаключениями. — «Я не могу действительно практиковаться в этом на тебе. А что насчёт необратимых повреждений?»  
  
      «У тебя не будет достаточно времени, чтобы навредить мне. Именно поэтому слияние намного безопасней для практики. Если ты не можешь контролировать поле эффекта массы, то можешь влиять на всё тело, что, как ты говорила, повлечёт за собой смерть. Но, слившись, мы обе сможем пережить это, случись подобное. Твоя биотика стухнет, мой кровоток восстановится и мы обе поправимся», — Самара сжала мои ладони в своих. — «Решись и попробуй».  
  
      Сфокусировавшись только на правой руке Самары, я активировала свою биотику, позволяя ленте окутать её кровеносные сосуды, прежде чем соорудить масс-эффект поле. На лбу выступила испарина от усилия удержать это, когда в руке возник неприятный зуд. Он перешёл в боль, и я сконцентрировалась ещё больше: языки пламени спускались вниз по руке, обжигая кожу, от чего я невольно закусила губу. Я сбросила нагнетание с вскриком, тяжело дыша.   
  
      Самара медленно вышла из слияния, полностью прекращая его и возвращая меня обратно в своё тело полностью дезориентированной.   
  
      Я тупо уставилась на неё.   
  
      — Что, и это всё?   
  
      — Мы провели в слиянии порядка нескольких часов, — ответила Самара. — Что превосходно для первого раза, но нам не стоит торопить события. Это не то умение, что хорошо реагирует на перенапряжение.   
  
      Брови сами невольно свелись на переносице. Это было непостижимо: останавливаться прежде, чем достигнуть какого-то прогресса. Предоставь она мне выбор, я бы продолжила. Уверена, что достигну большего, представься мне ещё одна возможность.   
  
      Самара снова чуть сжала мои ладони, всё так же нежно удерживая их в своих, что я и не заметила.   
  
      — Вы и так много сделали.   
  
      Это было простое заявление, но оказавшееся достаточно правдивым, чтобы ощутить неприятный тяж в животе, думая, сколько же мыслей оказались доступными для Самары во время слияния. Или она, может, просто проницательная. Пришлось согласиться, чуть нахмурившись. В конце концов, Самара — матрона.   
  
      — А я и не думала, что вы двое до сих пор будете тренироваться, — прервала нас Шепард, входя в каюту раньше, чем дверь полностью раскрылась.  
  
      Хорошо, что Самара больше не имела привязки к моим чувствам — хоть я и была вполне уверена, что та ощутила ускорение пульса, ведь всё ещё держала мои руки — даже если учитывать румянец, заливший мне щёки от одного только голоса коммандер. Мне не нравилась мысль, что кто-то из команды знает, какой размазней я становлюсь в присутствии этой женщины. Я решила не оборачиваться чтобы взглянуть на Шепард, до того момента, пока не убедилась, что моё лицо вернуло себе прежний оттенок.   
  
      — Мы как раз закончили, — произнесла Самара, поднимаясь с дивана и одаривая меня улыбкой. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
      — Спасибо вам, — вспомнила я о благодарении прежде, чем она исчезла за дверью. Самара кивнула в знак признательности.   
  
      — Первая сессия прошла хорошо? — поинтересовалась Шепард.  
  
      Её вопрос был дополнен проблеском улыбки, когда она рухнула на место, где раньше сидела азари. (Место, пустующее раньше во многих смыслах. После слияния я чувствовала себя на удивление открытой. Даже опустошённой). Шепард сложила руки в замок на коленях, положив их на скрещённые ноги, и выжидающе уставилась на меня.   
  
      Я наблюдала за её движениями дольше положенного, пленимая воспоминаниями о тех же пальцах, скомкавших мне футболку и удерживающих рядом. Ввиду того, что Шепард с недавних пор зациклилась на поддержании между нами дистанции во время нашей новой договорённости о сне, за последние три утра я просыпалась, ощущая небольшой контакт с ней: рука, колено, нос между лопаток.   
  
      И я уверена, что буду рано вставать вместо того, чтобы размышлять, что же происходящее заставляет меня чувствовать. Как сама идея о том, что кто-то лежит в моей постели и хочет не более чем простого  _прикосновения_.  
  
      — Да, — наконец ответила я. — Нет так, как хотелось бы, но прогресс есть.   
  
      Шепард понимающе ухмыльнулась.   
  
      — Слияние с азари — это определённо опыт. Рада, что твоё было не неприятным.  
  
      — Не то чтобы. Оно… — Я запнулась, ища подходящие слова. Оно не было неприятным, но и не было тем, чего я хотела бы, помимо цели обучения. Присутствие Самары оказалось сильным, успокаивающим, но любое другое присутствие в моём разуме заставило бы меня понервничать. Я не привыкла к такой уязвимости. — ... было полезным.   
  
      — И, также, отняло у тебя много сил, уже поздно. Ты устала, — заявила Шепард, когда я открыла было рот для возражений, — и ещё много чего нужно было сделать. В конце концов, я не ожидала, что тренировка займёт так много времени, — она добавила: — Я вижу это по твоему лицу, Миранда.   
  
      Я была уверена, что она и в помине не могла увидеть подобного. Я устала, да, но усталость никак не могла проявиться. И она точно не проявится, как только найду кофе, что привыкла пить в такое время. Но затем я заметила как взгляд Шепард тоскливо скользнул позади меня на кровать, на что захотелось тяжело вздохнуть от недовольства. Это  _она_  устала.   
  
      — Учитывая, что кое-кто помешал мне сойти с корабля сегодняшним утром, мне ещё нужно дважды перепроверить матроса, которому пришлось передать свой список заданий. Я поднимусь позже, — настояла я, уже двигаясь к столу.   
  
      И если я думала, что так мне удастся подтолкнуть Шепард рассказать, почему из-за визита её матери меня вынуждено поместили в карантин на корабле, то я ошиблась. Вместо этого она, нахмурившись, прошла к моей кровати, и, сняв ботинки и штаны, залезла под одеяла.   
  
      — Шепард, я думала, мы договорились...   
  
      — Я могу прокрасться к себе в каюту утром так же, как и ты последние три дня. Вот только так ты, может, действительно пойдёшь в постель быстрее, — проворчала Шепард, зарываясь в покрывало. На такой беззаботный, невинный комментарий в животе будто бы всё рухнуло вниз, и упало ещё ниже от шороха голых ног, соприкоснувшихся с одеялом.  
  
      Взамен я решила сконцентрироваться на компьютере, но первое же извещение в почтовом ящике заставило вернуть нахмуренный взгляд обратно на коммандер. Теперь она разместила датапад на животе, отсвет экрана озарял половину её лица, выглядывающего из-под одеяла, а глаза быстро прыгали от строчки к строчке. Поняв, что я смотрю, Шепард перевела взгляд на меня, а после вернулась к чтению.   
  
      Губы сами вытянулись в тонкую полоску, и я, шумно выдохнув через нос, отворачиваюсь снова. Взамен того чтобы морочить себе голову о том, что же там она такого делает, я проверила инвентарь и подала отчёт о нашей остановке на Цитадели, приложив оценку примерного времепребывания на станции. Вместо того чтобы думать, что я слышу, как она сглатывает слюну, нарушая тишину обстановки, я составила бюджет на следующую неделю, используя сведения с прошлой недели в качестве основы и сравнив её с расходами за прошлый месяц с уточнёнными значениями для новоприбывших членов экипажа обеспечив тем самым максимальную точность.   
  
      А после, вместо того, чтобы концентрировать внимание на том, как Шепард покусывает губы в последний раз, когда я оглядывалась, быстро начала просматривать почту разведотряда. Пока что мне не приходилось задерживать письма, но такой подход давал ценный взгляд с другого ракурса. Как то, что кому-то удалось связаться с Джек, но та не ответила им. Или откровение о матери Гарруса. Это было на удивление тяжко отправить, почти, как будто бы я  _привязалась_  к этому народу. Тем не менее, я вытолкнула эту мысль из головы, продолжая назло пылкому взгляду, обжигающему затылок, пока, в конце концов, не поднялась из-за стола, начав приготовления ко сну.   
  
      — Ну что такое? — поинтересовалась я, в конечном итоге, расположившись на своей половине кровати. И взглянула на Шепард, её слипающиеся глаза упрямо дырявили текст взглядом. — Ты открыла моё досье, и ты пялилась.  
  
      Её губы вытянулись в полоску, но это не стало препятствием краске, залившей ей щёки.   
  
      — Меня беспокоят слова матери о тебе, — произнесла она, голос тихий, но уверенный в тусклом свете прикроватной лампы, включившейся, когда надобность в потолочных светильниках отпала. — Миранда, какова именно твоя должность в «Цербере»?   
  
      — Я тебе уже объясняла. — Я нахмурилась. — У нас нет той иерархии, к которой ты привыкла. Существуют многочисленные ячейки и, надо всем этим, стоит Призрак. Конечно, между ними есть много посредников, но их позиция по большей степени административная, и они хорошо охраняются. Один человек не может делать всё, что нужно для управления настолько большой организацией.   
  
      — Нет, я понимаю это. Но что, если Призрак умрёт сегодня? Кто возглавит «Цербер»? — более настойчиво спросила Шепард.   
  
      Сердце больно сжалось в груди.   
  
      — Так и думала, — продолжила она в ответ на моё молчание. — Из чего напрашивается вопрос, почему Призрак не посвятил свою наследницу во все операции «Цербера»?   
  
      — Я не лгала, — заявила я. — Есть определённые дела, к которым только Призрак имеет доступ, и неважно, какое я имею отношение к организации. Я уже говорила тебе это.  
  
      — Но ты могла остановить это? — Глаза Шепард встретились с моими, озарившись беспокойством.   
  
      — Остановить что?  
  
      — Что угодно: Акуза, Элис, — я, наконец, открыла тот файл тоже, — эксперименты над хасками или те, что проводились над «ползунами Торианина»?   
  
      Её дыхание участилось, ожидая моего ответа.   
  
      — Нет, — заявила я, и если в голосе послышалась хоть малая доля раздражения, что же это не было неоправданно. — Если ты открыла файл Элис, то должна знать, что моего имени там нет. Как и в других названных операциях.  
  
      Между нами царила тишина. Пальцы Шепард смяли ткань одеяла, когда женщина смотрела на меня, и то, как она покусывала губу, говорило, что мне не поверили.  
  
      — Шепард, я говорю тебе правду. До не давнего времени я даже не знала, что такие операции происходили. Те, которые я совершила... Я верила в то, что говорил Призрак, когда велел зачистить ячейку потому, что они ослушались приказов. И это всё так же будет фактом. Остальное бережно утаивали.   
  
      — Я боялась открывать это, — призналась Шепард в пространство между нами, а после прояснила: — Файл Элис. Я была напугана, что ты будешь как то в этом замешана. Я не хотела этого. Не хотела снова ненавидеть тебя.   
  
      Может это так из-за того, что Шепард открылась, оставляя для себя лишь маленький фрагмент уязвимости, намекая мне поступить так же. Похоже, что намного легче прошептать скрытые мысли, лёжа в постели, чем сказать их, сидя за столом.   
  
      — Я начинаю думать, что Призрак намеренно утаил от меня определённую информацию. Эта миссия и последующие за ней откровения, начинают казаться тестом, — пробормотала я.   
  
      — И ты прошла его или завалила? — спросила Шепард, поворачиваясь набок, чтобы полностью лицезреть меня.   
  
      — Думаю, что завалила, — почти прошептала я. Такое озарение звучало странно даже в собственных ушах.   
  
      Единственным ответом Шепард была ладонь, скользнувшая под одеялами и накрывшая мою, тихий гул сорвавшийся с её уст. Большим пальцем она провела по костяшкам, из-за чего тело пленилось дрожью, которую, как я надеялась, женщина не заметила. Краем глаза я заметила знакомое лицо, улыбающееся мне из экрана датапада, что Шепард отложила в сторону. Я забрала его раньше, чем женщина сумела среагировать.   
  
      Вверху оказалось жирным шрифтом прописано заглавие «Неуловимая наследница Лоусон». А под низом размещена фотография. Это было мой первый выход на публику во время 75-го ежегодного гала-представления «Лоусон фармасьютикалс», сразу после моего пятнадцатилетия. (Впервые за всё время я ощущала себя в безопасности, потому что, раз уж все знали о моём существовании, то становилась намного трудней для отца избавиться от меня, захоти он начать всё с нуля).  
  
      Я перевела взгляд на Шепард, чьи щёки уже начали розоветь.   
  
      — Как ты нашла это?   
  
      — Лиара прислала мне пару документов после Иллиума. На всех. Но преимущественно на тебя, — призналась Шепард. — Ты здесь едва похожа на себя.   
  
      И, конечно же, она права. Подростковая версия меня была одета в сапфировый шёлк, мерцая подобранными по вкусу бриллиантами в ушах и на шее. Такой же браслет блестел на запястье, прекрасный контраст к платью, что пришлось собрать в складку, дабы без происшествий спуститься по лестнице. Я улыбалась, Никет держал меня за руку, его собственная улыбка выглядела более робкой от неловкости.  
  
      — Это было давно. И я больше не наследница, — подчеркнула я.   
  
      — Лиара также добавила обширный перечень благотворительных организаций, которым ты делала пожертвования, равно как и суммы этих пожертвований. Это, конечно же, не моё дело, но быть такого не может, что «Цербер» так хорошо тебе платил, — ответила Шепард.   
  
      — Ладно, я украла у отца большую сумму денег, когда сбегала с Орианой. И инвестировала их, на что получила хорошие доходы, — произнесла я сдержанно. — А пожертвования на благотворительность — это лишь полезные налоговые вычеты.  
  
      — Не думала, что террористы могут платить налоги, — заметила Шепард.  
  
      Комментарий подействовал мне на нервы, натягивая их до предела, пока рот не скривился в оскал, и я уже уселась на кровати, спустив ноги на пол. Я устремила взгляд в иллюминатор, несносный гнев терзал грудную клетку.   
  
      — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты прекратила делать это.   
  
      — Делать что? — переспросила она, поднимаясь позади меня. Я больше почувствовала чем увидела, как женщина приблизилась ко мне.  
  
      — Я не вешаю на тебя все проступки Альянса, но ты причисляешь мне всё, что совершил «Цербер». — На мой выпад Шепард смотрела широко раскрытыми глазами, но слова продолжали излагаться: — Я  _не_  террорист, Шепард. Я не «Цербер».  
  
      Гнев обжигал теплом щёки, пока я не побледнела, поняв, что только что сказала.  
  
      — Но ты  _работаешь_  на террористическую организацию, — бросила Шепард. — Просто потому, что ты важней мне всех в «Цербере», не значит, что я не догадываюсь, что ты вполне способна совершить все те ужасные поступки. Мы обе знаем, что если бы думала, что причина весомая, то даже не засомневалась бы.   
  
      — Как будто бы ты не совершала ужасных поступков? Ты знала, что половина колонистов на Надежде Чжу умерла от медосложнений после твоего стремительного отъезда на Ферос? И всё же, это не идёт в счёт с теми, кто не выжил после твоего огневого штурма на колонию, хотя их, скорее всего, можно назвать счастливчиками, — съязвила я, пожалев лишь, когда слова уже сорвались с губ, нанеся непоправимый удар по охваченному ужасом лицу Шепард. И всё потому, что единственным, о чём я думала в тот момент было как причинить ей боль, такую же сильную, как и она мне. — Из всех людей ты должна была понять, что мы лучше, чем организации, в каких работаем. Посмотри на себя: работаешь на «Цербер», хоть и осуждаешь его.   
  
      — Я  _не работаю_  на «Цербер», — пророкотала Шепард. Теперь она поднялась с постели, пристально глядя на меня в нашей перепалке.   
  
      Я нарочно оглянулась, останавливая взгляд на логотипах «Цербера», щедро украшающих каждую стену в моём кабинете и каюте.   
  
      — Нет, — медленно произнесла я, позволяя каждому слову раздаться с безупречной точностью, — работаешь.   
  
      На её лице проступили желваки от усердия, а красные огоньки стали плясать за зеленью в глазах, когда среагировали киберимплантаты. Она приблизилась, входя в моё личное пространство так, будто бы сейчас какой-нибудь интимный момент. Пока я не услышала, как ей перехватило дыхание, когда, подняв подбородок, встретилась с ней взглядом. Её глаза блуждали по моему лицу, зрачки расширены. Мне не показалось, когда они скользнули, лишь на секунду, к моим губам.   
  
      — Это не значит, что должна, — пробормотала она, резко наклоняя лицо вниз и позволяя глазам устремить взгляд в пол.  
  
      Развернувшись на пятках, Шепард тяжёлой поступью покинула каюту, а я присела на кровать, уставившись на закрытые ставни, когда невообразимая тяжесть образовалась в животе. Сомневаюсь, что дверь снова откроется завтрашней ночью.


	23. Теряя контроль

**Гар­рус**  
  
 _В мою дверь пос­ту­чались, и я выг­ля­нул, что­бы пос­мотреть кто же это. Си­донис.  
  
      — Ты вер­нулся, — от­ве­тил я с об­легче­ни­ем. — Всё пош­ло по пла­ну?  
  
      — Как нель­зя луч­ше. Па­ру ре­бят по­лучи­ли уши­бы и си­няки, но ни­чего серь­ёз­но­го. Все в до­ме, — до­ложил он.   
  
      — Хо­рошо, хо­рошо. — Я вер­нулся к чер­те­жам, что как раз изу­чал.   
  
      — Это на­ша но­вая опе­рация? — за­дал воп­рос Си­донис.   
  
      Я пе­ревёл взгляд на муж­чи­ну, удив­лённый тем, по­чему же тот ещё не ушёл. Хоть Лан­тар и по­мог соб­рать ко­ман­ду, обыч­но он не го­рел пер­спек­ти­вой сос­тавле­ния пла­на на­ших мис­сий.   
  
      — Да, — сог­ла­сил­ся я. — Ума не при­ложу, как мы со­бира­ем­ся осу­щес­твить всё это. Сис­те­ма бе­зопас­ности на­дёж­ная. Они учат­ся.   
  
      Си­донис по­мор­щился, гля­дя на схе­му.   
  
      — Не по­хоже, что мы что-то сде­ла­ем. Они как сор­ня­ки: выр­вем один, и на его мес­те по­явят­ся ещё с де­сяток та­ких же.   
  
      — И имен­но по­это­му мы дей­ству­ем мед­ленно, бе­ря спер­ва под удар их опе­рации. Мы за­бира­ем их день­ги и при­пасы, а уже пос­ле уби­ва­ем ли­деров и ко­го угод­но, кто по­падёт­ся. Та­ким об­ра­зом, лю­бой, кто по­зарит­ся за­нять мес­то пад­ше­го, вы­нуж­ден на­чинать всё с ну­ля. Фор­ми­рова­ние та­ких групп бу­дет ма­лофи­нан­си­ру­емым и из не­опыт­ных бой­цов, до тех пор, по­ка мы ме­ша­ем им пос­тавкам. Они па­дут так же быс­тро, ког­да у нас по­явит­ся вре­мя.   
  
      — Ду­ма­ешь, сей­час под­хо­дящее вре­мя для од­но­го из тех тро­их? — пе­рес­про­сил Си­донис.   
  
      Я сог­ласно хмык­нул.  
  
      — Это рис­ко­ван­но. Но «Све­тила» и «Кро­вавая стая» — уг­ро­за для каж­до­го граж­дан­ско­го, жи­вуще­го здесь. Ду­маю, мы дос­та­точ­но под­го­тови­лись, что­бы на­чать за­чис­тку.   
  
      — Мо­жет, нам сто­ит учесть и дру­гие ва­ри­ан­ты, преж­де чем прос­то уби­вать их, — пред­ло­жил Си­донис, его се­рые гла­за за­горе­лись.   
  
      Я вып­ря­мил­ся по струн­ке, по­вер­нувшись на сту­ле, что­бы взгля­нуть на дру­гого ту­ри­ан­ца.   
  
      — Нап­ри­мер?   
  
      — Я прос­то по­думал, что на­каза­ние дол­жно со­от­ветс­тво­вать прес­тупле­нию. Как с тем коль­цом секс-тра­фика. Они не зас­лу­жива­ли та­кой лёг­кой смер­ти, ко­торую по­лучи­ли.   
  
      — Мы уби­ва­ем, что­бы спас­ти жиз­ни, — на­пом­нил я ему. — Мы охо­тим­ся на прес­тупни­ков, что­бы дать дру­гим шанс на луч­шую жизнь. А не прев­ра­щать­ся в тех, на ко­го охо­тим­ся.   
  
      Он прос­то смот­рел на ме­ня, а пос­ле кив­нул, опус­тив взгляд лишь на се­кун­ду на наб­роски пла­нов, раз­бро­сан­ных по сто­лу. В ком­на­те пом­рачне­ло, я ос­мотрел­ся вок­руг в за­меша­тель­стве.  
  
      — Моё на­каза­ние со­от­ветс­тву­ет мо­ему прес­тупле­нию, — за­явил Си­донис. По те­лу про­бежа­ла дрожь, ког­да, от ужа­са ух­ва­тив­шись за сто­леш­ни­цу, я по­нял, что пря­мо пос­ре­дине его лба по­яви­лась ды­ра, из ко­торой ста­ла мер­но вы­текать струй­ка кро­ви. — Я пре­дал те­бя. Бе­зо вся­кой при­чины. У те­бя не бы­ло ос­но­вания счи­тать, что я за­мани­вал те­бя в ло­вуш­ку. Так что ты пос­ту­пил так­же и со мной. — Он по­вер­нулся и те­перь я мог уви­деть ог­ромную ды­ру на за­тыл­ке, там, где выш­ла пу­ля. — Я ни­ког­да не знал, что ме­ня зас­тре­лят. Я умер один.   
  
      — Ты зас­лу­жил это, — про­роко­тал я. — Весь наш от­ряд был пе­ребит.   
  
      Ком­на­та ста­ла ме­нять­ся и я не си­дел боль­ше в сво­ём ка­бине­те. Я вер­нулся в своё ста­рое убе­жище, без­мол­вно смот­ря на де­сять тел, ак­ку­рат­но уло­жен­ных на по­лу жи­лой ком­на­ты. Все они ук­ры­ты бе­лыми по­лот­на­ми, все, кро­ме де­сято­го. Прос­ты­ня пос­ледне­го те­ла про­пита­на яр­ко-го­лубой кровью, и, ког­да я по­дошёл, что­бы уб­рать ткань, кровь про­сочи­лась че­рез по­дош­вы бо­тинок, за­ливая паль­цы. Я зат­кнул се­бе рот, гля­дя пря­мо в се­рые гла­за Си­дони­са.   
  
      На моё пле­чо лег­ла ру­ка.   
  
      — Го­тов выд­ви­гать­ся? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась Ше­пард. Её рот вы­тянул­ся в по­лос­ку от не­тер­пе­ния.   
  
      — По­хоже, что нас как буд­то бы и не бы­ло сов­сем, — горь­ко про­вор­чал Си­донис, его гла­за сно­ва заж­глись жизнью. _  
  
      Я прос­нулся в хо­лод­ном по­ту, вы­валив­шись из тон­ких оде­ял на ос­ту­жа­ющий ме­тал­ли­чес­кий пол. Ус­та­вив­шись в по­толок, я на­де­ял­ся, что вид ре­шёт­ки с про­вода­ми смо­жет за­менить ли­цо Си­дони­са. Не сра­бота­ло.   
  
      Под­няв ру­ку, я тя­жело вздох­нул, про­верив вре­мя на инс­тру­мен­тро­не. Бы­ло уже поч­ти ут­ро. Слиш­ком близ­ко к зав­тра­ку, что­бы сно­ва за­сыпать, но не поз­дно, что­бы по­кинуть бе­зопас­ность мо­их две­рей; что­бы встре­тить ди­алог, на ко­торый ме­ня пы­та­ет­ся вы­нудить Ше­пард.   
  
      «Это мо­жет по­дож­дать? У ме­ня ка­либ­ровка в са­мом раз­га­ре», — от­ма­зал­ся я от неё вче­ра, как и по­зав­че­ра. Я да­же не ут­руждал­ся ис­поль­зо­вать дру­гое оп­равда­ние, ког­да она приш­ла ко мне три ча­са на­зад. Тех­ни­чес­ки, я и не лгал. Я дей­стви­тель­но ка­либ­ро­вал пуш­ки. Та же ка­либ­ровка. Изо дня в день. На­вер­ное, это са­мые от­ла­жен­ные пуш­ки, на­ходя­щи­еся на фре­гате.   
  
      И всё же, мне боль­ше нра­вилось упорс­тво Ше­пард, чем мол­ча­ливость Та­ли. Боль­ше не бы­ло шу­ток, не бы­ло «я же го­вори­ла те­бе». Она поп­росту... расс­тро­илась, что де­лало мою ви­ну на по­добие ос­трой брит­вы, раз­ре­за­ющей внут­реннос­ти.   
  
      Эта ви­на толь­ко уси­лилась в мо­ём но­вей­шем сне, на­поми­ная, что толь­ко я и ос­тался. Вся эта ра­бота, два го­да прев­ра­щения мо­ей ко­ман­ды в неч­то сто­ящее, и те­перь они все мер­твы. Я убил их. Мо­жет, я и не дер­жал при­цел на ос­таль­ных де­вяти, но я убе­дил их рис­кнуть, до­верив­шись мне. Я го­ворил им, что мы смо­жем из­ме­нить си­ту­ацию.   
  
      Я из­ме­нил их жиз­ни, но пос­ледние па­ру лет уже ста­ли блек­лы­ми рас­плыв­ча­тыми вос­по­мина­ни­ями в го­лове, зас­ве­чен­ные яр­костью спа­сения га­лак­ти­ки вмес­те с Ше­пард во вто­рой раз. Она, по­доб­но сол­нцу, при­тяги­ва­ет на свою ор­би­ту, от­бра­сывая те­ни на прос­транс­тво за не­воль­ны­ми спут­ни­ками; на то, кем они бы­ли до встре­чи с ней.   
  
      По­зор раз­ди­рал на час­ти, а не­нависть сдав­ли­вала гор­ло. Не­нави­жу, что так лег­ко за­был о них. Не­нави­жу, что мои дей­ствия ста­ли при­чиной их ги­бели. Не­нави­жу Си­дони­са за то, что вы­нудил убить его. Час­ти­ца ме­ня да­же не­нави­дела Ше­пард за то, что поз­во­лила мне со­вер­шить это.  
  
       _«Мы уби­ва­ем, что­бы спас­ти жиз­ни»,_  — собс­твен­ные сло­ва на­вер­ну­лись на ум, сне­дая пол­ностью, —  _«а не прев­ра­щать­ся в то­го, на ко­го охо­тим­ся»._  
  
      Боль­ше Си­донис не бу­дет ни для ко­го уг­ро­зой. Я стук­нул ку­лаком по по­лу, удар тя­жело за­резо­ниро­вал ря­дом, а боль ир­ра­ди­иро­вала че­рез паль­цы в за­пястье. Я за­шипел, тря­ся ру­кой.   
  
      Он всё рав­но зас­лу­жил это. Зас­лу­жил.   
  
      Я не­воль­но вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­но зас­ве­тив­ше­гося ом­ни-инс­тру­мен­та, и, пос­мотрев на за­пястье, уви­дел пик­чу о вхо­дящем. Я при­щурил­ся. При­нимать звон­ки, зная, что «Цер­бер» всё от­сле­жива­ет, бы­ло ре­аль­но труд­но.   
  
      — Со­лана? — Мой воп­рос по­лон удив­ле­ния.   
  
      — При­вет, здо­ровяк! Я тут ус­лы­шала, что те­бе нуж­но вы­гово­рить­ся, — на­чала сес­тра с даль­не­го кон­ца. Она под­мигну­ла мне, от че­го от­метки на её ли­це вы­тяну­лись от дви­жения.   
  
      — Я да­же и по­думать не мог, что у Ше­пард есть твоя поч­та, — мед­ленно про­из­но­шу я.   
  
      Улыб­ка, иг­ра­ющая до это­го на гу­бах, те­перь ис­чезла.   
  
      — Она бес­по­ко­илась. Не злись.   
  
      — Я не злюсь.   
  
      Те­перь де­вуш­ка рас­сме­ялась.   
  
      — Ещё как злишь­ся, — нас­то­ятель­но пов­то­рила она, преж­де чем её взгляд стал серь­ёз­ным, а ман­ди­булы плот­но при­лег­ли к ли­цу. — Он зас­лу­живал это­го? Тот, кто расс­тро­ил те­бя.   
  
      Я опус­тил взгляд.   
  
      — Я не уве­рен.   
  
      — Ше­пард го­вори­ла, что он пре­дал те­бя, Гар­рус. Да­же отец не пос­ме­ет об­ви­нять те­бя в том, что ты от­пра­вил­ся на его по­ис­ки. Ты же зна­ешь, что зна­чит вер­ность для нас­то­яще­го ту­ри­ан­ца.   
  
      Те­перь нас­тал мой че­рёд рас­сме­ять­ся, рез­кий сме­шок, что уто­нул в гу­ле ме­ханиз­мов ба­тареи. Я ни­ког­да не был хо­рошим ту­ри­ан­цем; я за­яв­лял об этом уже мно­жес­тво раз.   
  
      — Знаю, знаю, — про­дол­жи­ла Со­лана, за­катив гла­за. — Я, эм, зво­ню те­бе так­же и по дру­гой при­чине. — Она про­чис­ти­ла гор­ло с не­ес­тес­твен­ной зас­тенчи­востью. — Для ме­ня бы­ло ус­тро­ено брач­ное сог­ла­шение. По­дума­ла, что ты за­хочешь уз­нать.   
  
      Всё внут­ри пе­ревер­ну­лось, сжи­ма­ясь до точ­ки, ког­да я по­пытал­ся не дать про­явить­ся на ли­це ре­ак­ции, пос­ле­довав­шей в от­вет на её за­яв­ле­ние, но это сог­ла­шение ста­ло на­поми­нани­ем об обя­зан­ностях, ко­торые я не вод­ру­зил се­бе на пле­чи. Ту­ри­ан­цы ма­ло в чём се­бя ог­ра­ничи­ва­ют. Я мо­гу при­нимать нар­ко­тики, по­дать­ся в че­лове­чес­кую ре­лигию, или да­же об­за­вес­тись лю­бов­ни­цей, а то и дву­мя — рав­но как и дру­гие ве­щи, ко­торые не при­ветс­тву­ют­ся дру­гими ра­сами — по­ка не пре­неб­ре­гаю сво­ими обя­зан­ностя­ми или не пре­пятс­твую дру­гим ис­полнять свои. И хо­тя я не пре­неб­ре­гал сво­ими обя­зан­ностя­ми пе­ред И­ерар­хи­ей — я по­мог Ше­пард спас­ти, в кон­це кон­цов, га­лак­ти­ку — я был в воз­расте, в ко­тором ме­ня соч­ли фи­лоня­щим от дол­га семьи. Я не же­нат и не имею де­тей.   
  
      — Это... за­меча­тель­но, Сол, — от­ве­тил я.   
  
      Сес­тра прыс­ну­ла.   
  
      — Ты же не­нави­дишь это; не ври. Но пе­рего­воры идут с семь­ёй Вик­ту­сов. Они ува­жа­емы, и хо­тят име­нем «Ва­кари­ан» при­бавить се­бе ве­са в и­ерар­хии. Я мно­го че­го при­ят­но­го слы­шала о Тар­кви­не; по край­ней ме­ре, он точ­но спо­кой­ней, чем его отец.   
  
      — Он так­же хо­рошо из­вестен сво­им пред­почте­ни­ем муж­чин, — до­бавил я.   
  
      Де­вуш­ка мах­ну­ла паль­ца­ми.  
  
      — Ну так, бу­дут у нас де­ти, мы оба за­ведём се­бе лю­бов­ни­ков. Уже боль­ше ник­то не же­нит­ся по люб­ви, — ог­рызну­лась она.   
  
      — Ду­маю, я прос­то не по­нимаю, по­чему па­па не...   
  
      Со­лана прер­ва­ла ме­ня преж­де, чем я ус­пел до­гово­рить:  
  
      — Не ус­тро­ил спер­ва что-ни­будь для те­бя? — спро­сила эта ко­зюль­ка, а по­том шум­но вздох­ну­ла. — По­тому что не­зави­симо от ва­ших раз­ногла­сий, он не хо­чет ви­деть те­бя нес­час­тли­вым. Это­го все в семье хо­тят. — Она за­мол­кла, но, глу­боко вздох­нув, про­дол­жи­ла: — На са­мом де­ле, я зво­нила толь­ко по это­му по­воду. Ты мо­жешь вы­рубить це­лую стан­цию на сво­ём с Ше­пард за­дании, но нам бу­дет всё рав­но. Убить за де­ло, так ведь?   
  
      — «Уме­реть» за де­ло, — поп­ра­вил я.   
  
      Де­вуш­ка сно­ва мах­ну­ла ру­кой.   
  
      — Се­ман­ти­ка. Я го­ворю о том, что хо­чу, что­бы мой брат был здесь и стал сви­дете­лем мо­его бра­ка по кон­трак­ту. Прос­то... при­ез­жай до­мой, Гар­рус, — чес­тно приз­на­лась сес­трён­ка.   
  
      Ме­ня зах­лес­тну­ли эмо­ции, сдав­ли­вая гор­ло, на что Со­лана ува­житель­но от­верну­лась. Стис­нув зу­бы, я про­чис­тил гор­ло.   
  
      — Я по­пыта­юсь, — по­обе­щал я.   
  
      — И зах­ва­ти с со­бой те из­лишки де­нег, по­тому что, чёрт, да­же не хо­чу знать, как ты рас­пла­тил­ся за ве­щи ма­мы.   
  
      — _По­ка,_  Со­лана, — про­цедил я, и она ух­мыль­ну­лась, по­ка я не за­катил гла­за. — И, эм, спа­сибо за зво­нок.   
  
      — В лю­бое вре­мя, бра­тиш­ка.  
  
      Со­лана от­клю­чилась со щел­чком, и я сно­ва опус­тил ру­ку. Зво­нок точ­но зас­та­вил ме­ня по­чувс­тво­вать  _что-то_. На ду­ше не ста­ло луч­ше, как и ху­же. Я под­нялся с по­ла.   
  
      И ре­шил от­пра­вить­ся в сто­ловую, где как раз дол­жны быть по­дать зав­трак для вы­ез­дной груп­пы. Но сто­лы пус­то­вали. Во-пер­вых, по­тому, что толь­ко из­бран­ные на се­год­няшнее за­дание, ор­га­низо­ван­ное для Джек, со­из­во­лят за­мора­чивать­ся подъ­ёмом в та­кую рань, а во-вто­рых, по­тому что я всё рав­но прос­нулся рань­ше ос­таль­ных.   
  
      Рань­ше всех, но не Чак­вас. Она про­тяну­ла ру­ку в знак при­ветс­твия, по­пут­но прос­ка­ниро­вав ме­ня ом­ни-ус­трой­ством рань­ше, чем я ус­пел поз­до­ровать­ся. Раз­дался зво­нок, зна­мену­ющий о при­бытии лиф­та на этаж, и из ка­бины выш­ли Ше­пард с Ми­ран­дой, хо­тя под­ру­га бы­ла слиш­ком ув­ле­чена сво­ей ком­пань­он­кой, да­бы за­метить нас. Стар­пом по­ложи­ла ла­донь Шеп на ру­ку, ос­та­нав­ли­вая, что­бы по­казать что-то на да­тапа­де, что как раз чи­тала. И Шеп, к мо­ему удив­ле­нию, да­же не от­пря­нула. Я ждал, ког­да же под­ру­га за­метит, — что она и сде­лала, — но жен­щи­на лишь ми­молёт­но оки­нула взгля­дом, как паль­цы Ми­ран­ды соп­ри­кос­ну­лись с её пред­плечь­ем. Всё так же раз­го­вари­вая, стар­пом са­ма ра­зор­ва­ла при­кос­но­вение, и они сно­ва про­дол­жи­ли путь.   
  
      — Стран­но, как всё из­ме­нилось, — при­мети­ла Чак­вас, ста­новясь бли­же, ког­да мы наб­лю­дали, как Шеп с Ми­ран­дой прош­ли на дру­гой ко­нец сто­ловой. Я кив­нул, сог­ла­ситель­но хмык­нув. Чак­вас рас­сме­ялась, и те­перь я пос­мотрел на неё. — Зна­ешь, па­ру но­чей на­зад она вор­ва­лась ко мне спаль­ню, бо­жась, что всё бро­сит. Что ски­нет на ко­го-то дру­гого раз­би­рать­ся со все­ми эти­ми «уп­ря­мыми иди­ота­ми» на ко­раб­ле.   
  
      Я улыб­нулся.   
  
      — И что вы ска­зали?   
  
      — Ох, ни­чего. — Чак­вас вздёр­ну­ла бровь. — Рань­ше, она на­веды­валась ко мне хо­тя бы раз в ме­сяц до... — Она умол­кла, но я знал, к че­му ве­дёт врач: смерть Ше­пард. — Но она ни­ког­да не го­вори­ла это всерь­ёз.   
  
      — От­ку­да та­кая уве­рен­ность? — В го­лове всплыл наш пос­ледний с Ше­пард раз­го­вор, ког­да она не зна­ла, по­чему за­нима­ет­ся всем этим. Так что для неё не бу­дет боль­шим нап­ря­гом, ес­ли она дей­стви­тель­но за­хочет уй­ти.   
  
      Я прос­ле­довал за взгля­дом Чак­вас; Ше­пард с Ми­ран­дой за­няли один из сто­ликов, меж­ду ни­ми сто­яли две ды­мящи­еся чаш­ки ко­фе и та­рел­ки с едой для каж­дой. Я всё так же от­чётли­во слы­шал Ми­ран­ду, про­дол­жа­ющую об­суждать что-то о ки­берим­план­та­тах и опе­рации, зап­ла­ниро­ван­ной на се­год­ня. Ког­да жен­щи­на сде­лала гло­ток на­пит­ка, Шеп, по­тянув­шись к ней, уб­ра­ла упав­шую на ли­цо прядь чёр­ных, как смоль, во­лос ей за ухо. На это Ми­ран­да не шиб­ко-то и от­ре­аги­рова­ла, не счи­тая чуть сбив­шей­ся ре­чи, но за этой па­роч­кой всё рав­но бы­ло ин­те­рес­но наб­лю­дать.   
  
      — По­тому что она пе­режи­ва­ет за нас, — на­конец от­ве­тила Чак­вас. — Боль­ше, чем ей са­мой хо­телось бы. По­лагаю, это у вас с ней об­щее.   
  
      В кон­це кон­цов, Ше­пард под­ня­ла взгляд, её ли­цо ста­ло яр­ко ру­мяным, ког­да жен­щи­на ме­ня уви­дела, и я ощу­тил се­бя ви­нова­тым за своё скры­тое не­доволь­ство. Это не бы­ло её ви­ной, что мне не­чего по­казать за те два го­да бес­пре­рыв­но­го тру­да. Как и не бы­ло ви­ной, что она и её су­мас­шедшие за­дания заб­ра­ли мою жизнь, ко­торую я доб­ро­воль­но от­дал сам.   
  
      Я не мог по­нять, по­чему од­новре­мен­но люб­лю и уп­ре­каю это­го че­лове­ка так силь­но. Или по­чему это на­чало бес­по­ко­ить ме­ня толь­ко сей­час.   
  
      Я сла­бо ей по­махал, и улыб­ка, за­рож­да­ющая на её ли­це, дрог­ну­ла.   
  


ХХХ

  
  
      — Это бы­ло ошиб­кой — прий­ти сю­да, Ше­пард, — ста­ла ныть Джек, шар­кая каб­лу­ками по зем­ле.   
  
      На­ша ко­ман­да поч­ти доб­ра­лась до по­садоч­ной пло­щад­ки — единс­твен­ной час­ти стро­ения, не пог­ло­щён­ной буй­ной рас­ти­тель­ностью по­вер­хнос­ти Пра­гии — и Ше­пард впер­вые выг­ля­дела та­кой раз­дра­жён­ной на за­дании. И не из-за Джек, как я ду­мал, а из-за мес­та. Её взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на не­боль­шом знач­ке «Цер­бе­ра», кра­совав­шемся на вход­ной две­ри, и, ес­ли это во­об­ще бы­ло воз­можно, её те­ло ещё боль­ше оце­пене­ло.   
  
      — Всё бу­дет хо­рошо, Джек, — ус­по­ко­ила де­вуш­ку Ше­пард, спо­кой­ствие в го­лосе жен­щи­ны шло врознь стрес­су, что я за­метил в её те­ле.   
  
      Я рис­кнул пос­мотреть и на Ми­ран­ду, ожи­дая уви­деть ле­дяное рав­но­душие на её ли­це, но вмес­то это­го её гла­за блуж­да­ли по по­садоч­ной пло­щад­ке, ос­матри­вая ок­ру­жение и ни ра­зу не за­дер­жи­ва­ясь на чем-то кон­крет­ном из де­талей. Да и не то, что­бы тут бы­ло че­му лю­бовать­ся. Чу­дес­ным об­ра­зом уце­лев­шие бе­тон­ные сте­ны зда­ния и кры­ша, на ко­торую мы при­зем­ли­лись, бы­ли оп­ле­тены из­ви­лис­той ло­зой, сдав­ли­ва­емые ок­ру­жа­ющи­ми де­ревь­ями и кус­тарни­ками с ши­роки­ми листь­ями. Хоть и не­дос­та­точ­но ши­роки­ми, что­бы за­щитить нас от лив­ня. Что­бы при­зем­лить­ся, чел­нок про­бил брешь в за­рос­лях, да­вая пол­ный дос­туп для раз­ма­ха боль­шим кап­лям дож­дя.   
  
      Я нак­ло­нил­ся впе­рёд, что­бы слить во­ду, ско­пив­шу­юся в дос­пе­хе вок­руг шеи и мет­нул взгляд в Ше­пард, ког­да та на­чала вти­хую да­вить­ся сме­хом.   
  
      — Зна­ешь, имен­но по это­му я ску­чаю, вспо­миная пер­вую «Нор­мандию». Тог­да мы ре­аль­но вы­ез­жа­ли на мес­тность с нас­то­ящей по­годой, а не бо­роз­ди­ли кос­мостан­ции или раз­бом­блён­ные пус­то­ши, — про­ком­менти­ровал я.   
  
      — И бы ты выб­рал это, что­бы по­нос­таль­ги­ровать? Ску­ча­ешь по вре­менам, ког­да я тя­нула вас че­рез грязь, снег и лёд, что­бы раз­до­быть ис­ко­па­емые? — под­ме­тила Ше­пард. Ник­то не на­дел шлем, так что я прек­расно ли­цез­рел, как жен­щи­на сар­касти­чес­ки вздёр­ну­ла бровь. Это пос­ла­било да­вящий ком в гру­ди, по­явив­ший­ся се­год­няшним ут­ром.   
  
      — Имен­но по­это­му я убе­дилась, что но­вая «Нор­мандия» бу­дет пол­ностью уком­плек­то­вана по­ис­ко­выми зон­да­ми. Вре­мя, зат­ра­чен­ное на по­луче­ние ис­ко­па­емых, бу­дет су­щес­твен­но сок­ра­щёно, — до­бави­ла Ми­ран­да.   
  
      Ког­да Шеп обер­ну­лась к стар­по­му, уве­рен, она то­же за­мети­ла, что ос­таль­ные чле­ны сош­ли с чел­но­ка и те­перь быс­тро ос­матри­вались на по­садоч­ной пло­щад­ке, Ми­ран­да так и ос­та­лась сто­ять в двер­ном про­ёме без еди­ной кап­ли на сво­ём блес­тя­щем дос­пе­хе. На это под­ру­га фыр­кну­ла, ды­хание выр­ва­лось ма­лень­ким клоч­ком па­ра.   
  
      — Упа­си бо­же, что­бы ты всту­пила в ка­кое-то бо­лото, Прин­цес­ска, — су­хо про­ком­менти­рова­ла Ше­пард. Ми­ран­да же нах­му­рилась.   
  
      — Мы так и бу­дем здесь сто­ять или как? Пош­ли уже, — пот­ре­бова­ла Джек.   
  
      Не­охот­но сог­ла­сив­шись, Ше­пард мах­ну­ла впе­рёд, но скрес­ти­ла ру­ки на гру­ди, пе­рене­ся вес на пра­вую но­гу, и вы­жида­юще пос­мотре­ла на Ми­ран­ду. По су­ти, мы все втро­ём ус­та­вились на стар­по­ма. Приз­нать­ся, я прям-та­ки жаж­дал мо­мен­та уви­деть цер­бе­ров­скую опе­ратив­ни­цу ме­нее бе­зуп­речной, чем обыч­но, но та, за­катив гла­за, ак­ти­виро­вала би­оти­чес­кий барь­ер преж­де, чем уве­рено сой­ти с чел­но­ка и дви­нуть­ся к две­ри зда­ния. Я ра­зоча­рован­но хмык­нул, хо­тя, сог­ла­сен, это выш­ло нас­толь­ко ти­хо, что ник­то не ус­лы­шал.   
  
      — Зна­ешь, я да­же не уве­рена, по­чему ни­ког­да не за­думы­валась об этом, — ста­ла раз­мышлять Шеп вслух, ког­да я по­шёл за ней сле­дом.   
  
      Я сно­ва нак­ло­нил­ся.   
  
      — Или по­чему ни­ког­да не пред­ла­га­ешь та­кое друзь­ям, — про­цедил я в от­вет на её ух­мылку, — но, ду­маю, вот по­чему она — мозг опе­рации.   
  
      Ше­пард стук­ну­ла ме­ня в пле­чо.   
  
      — А ну за­бери свои сло­ва об­ратно, — пот­ре­бова­ла она.   
  
      — Ни за что, — от­ка­зал­ся я, по­боров в се­бе ре­бячес­кий по­рыв вы­сунуть язык.   
  
      Пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог заб­ро­шен­но­го зда­ния «Цер­бе­ра», всё на­ше ве­селье по­гас­ло, ос­тавляя лишь су­хость во рту и гор­ле. Джек бы­ла не­ес­тес­твен­но ти­хая, ша­гая за на­ми с Ше­пард, тог­да как Ми­ран­да воз­глав­ля­ла груп­пу, идя впе­реди и без ин­те­реса ос­матри­вая гряз­ное по­меще­ние.   
  
      — Я ни­ког­да не бы­ла в этой ком­на­те, — на­конец про­из­несла Джек. — Ду­маю, здесь вы­сажи­вали но­воп­ри­быв­ших де­тей.   
  
      Я по­ёжил­ся, прос­ле­довав за её взгля­дом на не­боль­шие кон­тей­не­ры. Всё то вре­мя, что я пот­ра­тил на охо­ту на кри­мина­люг Оме­ги, я дол­жен был пос­вя­тить выс­ле­жива­нию та­кой дря­ни, как эта. Но во мне пы­лало тщес­ла­вие, я хо­тел схва­тить сош­ку по­боль­ше, как те круп­ные на­ём­ные груп­пи­ров­ки, по­тому что упи­вал­ся, ви­дя их крах. Ес­ли бы я за­нял­ся та­кими про­ек­та­ми, про­дол­жая от­сле­живать та­ких лич­ностей, как док­тор Са­ле­он, или ка­кого ещё угод­но кон­че­ного уб­людка, уп­равля­юще­го этой ша­раш­ки­ной кон­то­рой, то, мо­жет, я бы су­мел по­казать се­бя. Мо­жет, я бы су­мел выр­вать­ся из те­ни Ше­пард.   
  
      Как буд­то бы моё не­доволь­ство об­ре­ло фи­зичес­кую фор­му, на­неся ужас­ные по­бои. Ко мне по­вер­ну­лась Ше­пард, зе­лёные гла­за го­рели воп­ро­сом. Я от­вернул­ся.   
  
      За­дев пле­чом ру­ку Ми­ран­ды, Джек выр­ва­лась впе­рёд, креп­ко стис­нув зу­бы, ког­да уви­дела сле­ду­ющую дверь, по­пут­но иг­но­рируя яз­ви­тель­ный ком­мента­рий от стар­по­ма. Прой­дясь по ржа­вым рель­сам, дверь от­во­рилась со скри­пом, и де­вуш­ка по­вела нас внутрь ком­на­ты. В ней, ря­дом со сле­ду­ющей дверью, на­ходи­лась кон­соль.  
  
      — Кон­троль­но-про­пус­кной пункт, — объ­яви­ла Ми­ран­да. — Стан­дарти­зиро­ван для всех уч­режде­ний «Цер­бе­ра». Воз­можно, мо­жет ещё иметь за­писи с ка­мер ви­де­онаб­лю­дения.   
  
      Кив­нув, Ше­пард по­дош­ла поб­ли­же, что­бы под­клю­чить ИИ че­рез инс­тру­мен­трон.   
  
      — Твой вы­ход, СУ­ЗИ. Най­ди всё, что смо­жешь.  
  
      — Сис­те­ма бы­ла от­форма­тиро­вана ут­ром пе­ред от­клю­чени­ем ла­бора­тории, — по­веда­ла ма­шина. — Од­на­ко это не бы­ло со­вер­ше­но дол­жным об­ра­зом, вви­ду че­го дан­ные всё ещё мож­но по­лучить. Так­же, сто­ить от­ме­тить, что кноп­ка са­мо­унич­то­жения — под­клю­чён­ная, да­бы сте­реть всю ин­форма­цию в слу­чае ком­про­мета­ции уч­режде­ния — бы­ла от­клю­чена от­да­лен­но в ут­ро ата­ки.   
  
      — Ут­ром пе­ред от­клю­чени­ем? — пе­рес­про­сил я. — От­ку­да они мог­ли во­об­ще знать об этом?  
  
      — Пиз­дёжь, — вып­лесну­ла Джек. — Это я ус­тро­ила бунт, из-за ко­торо­го и выб­ра­лась от­сю­да. Это не бы­ло зап­ла­ниро­вано.   
  
      — Здесь что-то не так, — за­яви­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      Я пе­ревёл взгляд на Ми­ран­ду, её осан­ка ста­ла очень, очень нап­ря­жён­ной.   
  
 **Ми­ран­да**  
  
       _Я ни­ког­да не оши­ба­юсь, Джей­коб. Ду­мала, ты это уже дав­но у­яс­нил._  Эти сло­ва я про­из­несла на стан­ции «Ла­зарь». И ве­рила в них, ког­да де­ло до­ходи­ло до ра­боты, где я не де­лаю оши­бок. Но, что ка­са­ет­ся дру­гих ас­пектов жиз­ни... Что же, есть при­чина, по ко­торой каж­дые мои от­но­шения за­кан­чи­вались, взры­ва­ясь так кра­соч­но.   
  
      И я все­цело оши­балась от­но­ситель­но на­шей с Ше­пард ссо­ры. Жен­щи­на по­яви­лась в две­рях ка­юты три ча­са и сем­надцать ми­нут спус­тя, ме­шая мо­ему со­зер­ца­нию по­тол­ка, пол­но­го ис­тя­заний, но за­меш­ка­лась в про­ёме, по­ка, не от­ки­нув оде­яла, я не пе­ред­ви­нулась на свою по­лови­ну кро­вати. Ше­пард с опас­кой пе­ресек­ла по­меще­ние и тя­жело вздох­ну­ла, ког­да, уже ока­зав­шись под оде­ялом и ти­хо про­шеп­тав «прос­ти», от­верну­лась.   
  
      Сле­ду­ющий день ока­зал­ся та­ким же уме­рен­но нап­ря­жён­ным, — что всег­да слу­ча­ет­ся в слу­чае с Ше­пард, — но го­рячий ко­фе всё так же по­явил­ся на мо­ём сто­ле до зав­тра­ка, а ког­да по­вече­рело, по ле­вую сто­рону от неё ос­та­лось сво­бод­ное мес­то, тог­да как спра­ва уже си­дел Гар­рус. И я бы­ла в пол­ней­шем не­веде­нии, что же это всё зна­чило. На­вер­ное, по­тому что в ка­кой-то мо­мент мое об­ще­ние с Ше­пард ста­ло ме­нее ра­бочим и бо­лее лич­ным. А я чер­тов­ски ужас­на в лич­ном.   
  
      Тем не ме­нее, я смог­ла ощу­тить, что нап­ря­жение сно­ва под­ня­ло го­лову, ого­ляя зу­бы, — та­кое же ве­ликое, как и по­пыт­ки Ше­пард иг­но­риро­вать лю­бые кон­фрон­та­ции, из ко­торых она не смо­жет так прос­то улиз­нуть, — ког­да чел­нок соп­ри­кос­нулся с по­вер­хностью Пра­гии, а в по­ле зре­ния по­яви­лись пер­вые эм­бле­мы «Цер­бе­ра». Ше­пард дер­жа­лась от ме­ня на рас­сто­янии, ког­да мы прод­ви­гались че­рез по­меще­ния уч­режде­ния, её ли­цо ста­ло ещё бо­лее неп­ро­ница­емым, ког­да наш от­ряд про­шел ми­мо кон­тей­не­ров, в ко­торых, по сло­вам Джек, тран­спор­ти­рова­ли де­тей.   
  
      Мы дол­жны бы­ли зай­ти внутрь, ус­та­новить бом­бу, вый­ти и взор­вать всё к чер­тям со­бачь­им. На всё про всё — час мак­си­мум и да­же мень­ше, ес­ли Джек не бу­дет нер­вни­чать. Уве­рена, она зап­ро­сила мо­его при­сутс­твия на за­дании толь­ко для то­го, что­бы поз­ло­радс­тво­вать над «Цер­бе­ром», но я бы­ла спо­кой­ной, соб­ранной. Это мес­то — ячей­ка-из­гой, не бо­лее, и точ­но не дей­ство­вала под пок­ро­витель­ством  _нас­то­яще­го_  «Цер­бе­ра».   
  
      И всё же, я выс­ка­зала Ше­пард о сво­ей тре­воге, ког­да впер­вые проч­ла до­кумент Джек, и это чувс­тво не умень­ши­лось, ког­да я по­яви­лась здесь лич­но. Что-то бы­ло в наз­ва­нии, что-то в са­мом про­ек­те, по­вис­шем на гра­ни мо­ей па­мяти... На­вер­ное, оно ког­да-то всколь­зь упо­мина­лось, ед­ва бу­дучи важ­ным, но мне всё рав­но бы­ло не по се­бе от это­го.   
  
      Это ста­ло бес­по­ко­ить ме­ня да­же боль­ше, ког­да СУ­ЗИ про­ана­лизи­рова­ла па­нель сис­те­мы бе­зопас­ности.  _Кноп­ка са­мо­унич­то­жения был от­клю­чена от­да­лён­но в ут­ро ата­ки._  По­доб­ное я бы сде­лала в пер­вую оче­редь, ес­ли бы яви­лась сю­да для оцен­ки, так, на вся­кий слу­чай. Обыч­но, ес­ли про­ект счи­тал­ся не­эф­фектив­ным, я бы пред­ло­жила сме­ну ру­ководс­тва. Дей­ству­ющий уп­равля­ющий ячей­ки бу­дет ли­бо пе­реве­дён на про­ект бо­лее под­хо­дящий для не­го, ли­бо пре­тер­пит по­ниже­ние в дол­жнос­ти и ра­боту под на­чалом но­вого ру­ково­дите­ля. В дру­гих слу­ча­ях, ес­ли гла­ва де­ла­ет что-то сом­ни­тель­ное или же ос­лу­шал­ся при­казов мис­сии... Что ж, «Цер­бер» не пред­ла­га­ет вы­ход­ное по­собие, вви­ду че­го я и от­клю­чила бы кноп­ку са­мо­унич­то­жения в слу­чае, ес­ли у ру­ководс­тва по­явят­ся ка­кие-ни­будь идеи пе­рес­тра­хов­ки.   
  
      Вре­мя от­клю­чения ка­тало­гизи­рова­но го­дом 2170. Мне тог­да бы­ло око­ло двад­ца­ти, где-то по­ряд­ка пя­ти лет ра­боты в «Цер­бе­ре». В то вре­мя я уже про­води­ла ат­теста­ции; впол­не воз­можно, что я... Нет, я от­ки­нула прочь эту мысль.  _Мо­его име­ни не бы­ло в фай­ле, и я бы точ­но за­пом­ни­ла та­кое мес­то, как это._  
  
      То­пящее чувс­тво ужа­са за­шеве­лилось, ле­ниво сво­рачи­ва­ясь в спи­раль вни­зу жи­вота, и нак­ру­чива­ясь боль­ше, по­ка не наш­ло под­хо­дяще­го вре­мени для ата­ки. Не бы­ло ни ма­лей­шей воз­можнос­ти, что я бы­ла здесь рань­ше, но всё рав­но зна­ла, что что-то упус­каю из ви­ду.   
  
      Я пос­ле­дова­ла за ко­ман­дой в сле­ду­ющую ком­на­ту. Та ока­залась прос­торной, и я без тру­да смог­ла пред­ста­вить глад­кие и чис­тые штри­хи ин­терь­ера. Те­перь уже раз­ло­ман­ные и раз­би­тые в щеп­ки сто­лы ког­да-то выс­тра­ива­лись на блес­тя­щем по­лу пер­пенди­куляр­но к сте­не. Всё здесь яв­ля­лось та­ким же стан­дар­тным на вид, как и в лю­бом ис­сле­дова­тель­ском уч­режде­нии, что я по­сеща­ла за вре­мя сво­ей ра­боты в «Цер­бе­ре», но это бы­ло впер­вые, ког­да я сод­рогну­лась, уви­дев блек­лый цер­бе­ров­ский ло­готип, выг­ра­виро­ван­ный на од­ной из стен.   
  
      Джек за­мед­ли­лась, ког­да мы дос­тигли не­ко­его по­добия са­модель­ной аре­ны, про­ведя паль­ца­ми по од­но­му из бе­тон­ных бло­ков, рас­став­ленных по кру­гу. Я по­ёжи­лась от зву­ка её сет­ча­то-ке­рами­чес­ких ру­кавиц, соп­ри­кос­нувших­ся с гру­бой по­вер­хностью, и то­го, как де­вуш­ка не­лепо вы­вер­ну­ла ру­ку пос­ле. Не мо­гу ска­зать, то ли это из-за нах­лы­нув­ших вос­по­мина­ний, то ли из-за но­виз­ны но­шения бро­ни. Ско­рее все­го, от­вет на этот воп­рос зна­ла Ше­пард, но я не от­ва­жилась спро­сить у неё об этом да­же по час­тной ра­ди­оли­нии.   
  
      Ко­неч­но же, они пос­чи­та­ют, что мне всё рав­но, и так и бы­ло, по­ка я не ус­та­вилась на за­сох­шее на ка­фель­ном по­лу аре­ны пят­но кро­ви. По­ка не ус­лы­шала рас­сказ Джек о том, как учё­ные на­усь­ки­вали её на дру­гих уче­ников. Тех же уче­ников, ко­торых дос­тавля­ли для эк­спе­римен­тов в ла­бора­торию в кон­тей­не­рах. И ес­ли они вы­жива­ли пос­ле этих опы­тов, то встре­чали свою смерть от рук жес­то­кой, об­долбан­ной де­воч­ки. Джек улы­балась, го­воря о нар­ко­тиках, ко­торы­ми её пич­ка­ли, что­бы до­вес­ти до сос­то­яния нас­лажде­ния убий­ством, и спи­раль ужа­са в жи­воте сме­шалась с лёг­кой тош­но­той от проб­леска зу­бов в улыб­ке де­вуш­ки; от осоз­на­ния, что мно­жес­тво де­сят­ков сов­ра­щен­ных де­тей бы­ло звер­ски из­би­то и уби­то в ша­ге от мес­та, где я те­перь сто­яла. Джек на­учи­ли так  _улы­бать­ся_.   
  
      Но пос­ле, ког­да взгляд её очей встре­тил­ся с мо­им, иг­ра­ющая на её ли­це улыб­ка по­мер­кла, ис­че­зая. Джек пос­мотре­ла на пят­но, что я рас­смат­ри­вала, и, ког­да де­вуш­ка взгля­нула на ме­ня сно­ва, я по­няла, нас­коль­ко юной, нас­коль­ко ма­лень­кой она бы­ла. Рез­кие, ос­трые очер­ки её ли­ца пре­об­ра­зова­лись в хму­рость в от­вет на мой взгляд, но она не мог­ла знать это­го. В этом за­бытом мес­те она выг­ля­дела боль­ше как ис­пу­ган­ный под­росток, не­жели обе­зумев­шая жен­щи­на, что спо­рила со мной на ко­раб­ле. Я от­ки­нула прочь лю­бую жа­лость, что мог­ла воз­никнуть с этих мыс­лей. Джек не пон­ра­вилось бы это, осо­бен­но от ме­ня.   
  
      — Все­го лишь ла­бора­тория, а даль­ше моя клет­ка, — про­роко­тала Джек, ве­дя нас от аре­ны вниз по ко­ридо­ру, усе­ян­но­му по обе сто­роны ком­на­туш­ка­ми, ед­ва боль­ши­ми, чем обыч­ный шкаф. Заг­ля­нув в од­ну, я уви­дела двух­мес­тную кой­ку и под­жа­ла гу­бы, стис­нув зу­бы.   
  
      Я учу­яла ан­ти­сеп­тик рань­ше, чем от­кры­лись две­ри в ла­бора­торию. Это точ­но бы­ло мо­им во­об­ра­жени­ем; хи­мика­ты дав­но уже дол­жны бы­ли вы­вет­рить­ся, но всё же при­тор­ный за­пах по­вис в воз­ду­хе, ца­рапая гор­ло. По цен­тру ком­на­ты гор­де­ливо сто­яло крес­ло. Ме­тал­ли­чес­кие око­вы всё ещё сви­сали с под­ло­кот­ни­ков, а на сто­яв­шем ря­дом сто­лике ле­жали всё так же блес­тя­щие инс­тру­мен­ты. Мне по­каза­лась, что та­кие же це­пи сдав­ли­ва­ют мне за­пястья, я чуть по­вер­те­ла го­ловой, ос­матри­вая мес­тность, по­ка дру­гие раз­го­вари­вали ря­дом с тер­ми­налом компь­юте­ра. Вмес­то то­го, что­бы иметь де­ло с мыс­ля­ми о том, нас­коль­ко схо­жей я ка­залась с из­го­ем-ла­бэк­спе­римен­том, рас­ха­жива­ющим пе­редо мной.   
  
      Как толь­ко я под­клю­чила инс­тру­мен­трон к кон­со­ли компь­юте­ра, по­яви­лась сфе­ро­об­разная про­ек­ция СУ­ЗИ.   
  
      — Я за­вер­ши­ла вос­ста­нов­ле­ние всех из­вле­чён­ных дан­ных, — из­вестил ИИ.  
  
      — За­будь об этом, Чир­ли­дер­ша, — пре­сек­ла Джек. — Там нет ни­чего та­кого, что я хо­чу ус­лы­шать. Я знаю, что слу­чилось здесь. А те­перь я со­бира­юсь унич­то­жить всё. — Она ус­та­вила на ме­ня свои про­ница­тель­ные по­тем­невшие гла­за. — На­де­юсь, эти цер­бе­ров­ские хры­чи, уви­дев пла­мя, пой­мут, что я иду за ни­ми.   
  
      — Здесь мо­жет быть что-то по­лез­ное, — нас­то­яла Ше­пард. — Что-то, что мо­жет объ­яс­нить, от­ку­да они уз­на­ли, как сти­рать дан­ные.   
  
      Те­перь Джек по­коси­лась на Ше­пард, её скри­вив­ши­еся гу­бы та­кого же цве­та, как и пят­на кро­ви на сте­нах. На­конец, она кив­ну­ла, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди.   
  
      — Здесь толь­ко нес­коль­ко за­писей. Про­иг­ры­ваю а­удио-лог 1054, — до­ложи­ла СУ­ЗИ.   
  
      — Ре­зуль­та­ты пос­ледне­го цик­ла Пер­гНим не­уте­шитель­ны. Объ­ек­ты Один, Че­тыре и Шесть по­гиб­ли. Сре­ди вы­жив­ших би­оти­чес­ких из­ме­нений не вы­яв­ле­но. Мы сни­зили ядер­ную тем­пе­рату­ру вы­жив­ших по­допыт­ных, но не смог­ли вы­явить би­оти­чес­ки бла­гоп­ри­ят­ных ре­ак­ций. По­боч­ный эф­фект — смерть по­допыт­ных. На «Ноль» ис­пы­тания про­водить­ся не бу­дут. На­де­юсь, за­паса по­допыт­ных с би­оти­чес­ки­ми воз­можнос­тя­ми нам хва­тит.   
  
      Сни­жение тем­пе­рату­ры яд­ра как часть эк­спе­римен­тов? Без­вкус­но и бес­смыс­ленно. На се­год­няшний день компь­ютер­ные си­муля­ции яв­ля­ют­ся нас­толь­ко прод­ви­нуты­ми в срав­не­ние с поч­ти из­би­тыми опы­тами над по­допыт­ны­ми, ко­торые ис­поль­зо­вались лишь на поз­дних ста­ди­ях син­те­зиро­вания ле­карств или же для под­твержде­ния дей­ствен­ности ме­дицин­ской про­цеду­ры. Имен­но так мне уда­лось ис­поль­зо­вать все но­вые тех­но­логии и ле­карс­тва на Ше­пард в про­цес­се ре­конс­трук­ции без дли­тель­ных кли­ничес­ких ис­пы­таний или ис­сле­дова­ний. Воз­вра­щение к ус­та­рев­шим ме­тоди­кам бы­ло без­думным и не нуж­ным. Это бы­ло  _жес­то­ко_.   
  
      — Он лжёт! — вос­клик­ну­ла Джек. — Они не про­води­ли эк­спе­римен­ты на де­тях ра­ди мо­ей бе­зопас­ности. Это не бы­ло из-за ме­ня. Я вы­жила здесь толь­ко по­тому, что бы­ла силь­ней ос­таль­ных.  
  
      — В этом есть смысл толь­ко для то­го, что­бы со­дер­жать свой глав­ный тест-объ­ект жи­вым, — про­ком­менти­рова­ла я. — Дру­гие бу­дут чис­лить­ся рас­ходным ма­тери­алом.   
  
      — В этом нет тво­ей ви­ны, Джек. Ты не мо­жешь из­ме­нить их вы­бор, — про­из­несла Ше­пард, под­няв ру­ку, что­бы ос­та­новить Джек преж­де, чем та ус­пе­ла от­ве­тить мне. — Что-ни­будь ещё, СУ­ЗИ?   
  
      — Здесь есть... — На се­кун­ду, мне поч­ти по­каза­лось, буд­то бы ИИ ко­леба­лась, но это же бред, СУ­ЗИ — ма­шина, — один файл, ко­торый мо­жет быть умес­тным. Не­кото­рые из за­писей не­пов­реждён­ные.   
  
      На про­ек­ции по­яви­лись две фи­гуры, од­на, оде­тая в ха­лат, от­чётли­во по­хожий на ла­бора­тор­ный. Дру­гой че­ловек ос­та­новил учё­ного, при­кос­нувшись к его пле­чу.   
  
      — У ме­ня есть файл, о ко­тором ты спра­шивал. От мо­его кон­такта в ад­минке. У нас бу­дет ак­кре­дита­ция, — ти­хо про­из­нёс он.   
  
      Учё­ный на­супил бро­ви.  
  
      — Не так уже и пло­хо, как мог­ло быть. Они бес­по­ко­ят­ся за ста­биль­ность объ­ек­та «Ноль», но я уве­рен, что мы смо­жем её убе­дить ко­опе­риро­вать с на­ми для ви­зита.   
  
      — Ну что за при­ят­ный муж­чи­на, — кон­ста­тиро­вал мрач­но Гар­рус, по­ка Джек в от­кры­тую хму­рилась на про­ек­цию.   
  
      — Там ука­зано, ко­го при­сыла­ют? — про­дол­жил учё­ный. — На­де­юсь, что это сно­ва бу­дет опе­ратив­ник Торн. Он ока­зал­ся нас­то­ящей пус­тышкой.   
  
      — Я по­ка не до­читал. По­хоже, что это... — Че­ловек за­мол­чал, гла­зами бе­гая по строч­кам на да­тапа­де в ру­ках. Пос­ле­ду­ющие сло­ва он поч­ти что прок­ва­кал: — Опе­ратив­ник Ло­усон.   
  
      Да­же на про­ек­ции бы­ло вид­но нас­коль­ко поб­ледне­ло ли­цо учё­ного, тог­да как я пыл­ко ста­ралась не до­пус­тить по­доб­но­го со сво­им. Вот по­чему у ме­ня бы­ло пло­хое пред­чувс­твие ка­сатель­но этой ла­бора­тории: я вспом­ни­ла, как она упо­мина­лась в ка­чес­тве од­ной из це­лей мо­его сле­ду­юще­го наз­на­чения.   
  
      Мне го­вори­ли, что мо­гут от­пра­вить на Пра­гию вви­ду от­ста­лых ме­тодик ра­боты од­ной из яче­ек, а не по­тому, что та поп­росту взбун­то­валась. Приз­рак ска­зал, что объ­ект, над ко­торым ве­лись ис­сле­дова­ния, ока­зал­ся труд­ным и не бу­дет слу­шать­ся при­казов. Но ни­каких упо­мина­ний, что это ре­бёнок. Ни­чего о том, что всё за­вяза­но на эк­спе­римен­тах над деть­ми. Но пос­ле, ког­да уч­режде­ние зак­ры­ли, и я боль­ше ни­ког­да не слы­шала о нём.   
  
      Спи­рали ужа­са на­кали­лись до тош­нотвор­но­го зак­лю­чения внут­ри: Приз­рак знал об этом. Знал и пот­ворс­тво­вал. Ла­бора­тория «Тел­чин» бы­ла цер­бе­ров­ской без ос­татка, бы­ла под пок­ро­витель­ством ор­га­низа­ции, что дол­жна бы­ла прод­ви­гать цель че­лове­чес­тва, а не без­на­доб­но унич­то­жать его — я сно­ва взгля­нула на крес­ло и кан­да­лы.   
  
      — Со­бирай­ся. У­ез­жа­ем се­год­ня же; ска­жи толь­ко са­мым до­верен­ным, — при­казал учё­ный на про­ек­ции. На­печа­тав что-то на инс­тру­мен­тро­не, он вы­ругал­ся и взгля­нул на дру­гого муж­чи­ну: — Уже мо­жет быть слиш­ком поз­дно.   
  
      Три па­ры удив­лённых пар глаз ус­та­вились на ме­ня в от­блес­ках ог­ней кон­со­ли.   
  
      — Ты го­вори­ла, что не име­ешь ни­како­го де­ла к этой ячей­ке, — за­яви­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      — Так и есть, — от­ве­тила я в свою за­щиту. — Ме­ня так сю­да и не прис­ла­ли. Ско­рее от­пра­вили ко­го-то дру­гого, ког­да де­ти раз­ру­шили ла­бора­торию.   
  
      — Они бо­ялись те­бя, — ти­хо про­рыча­ла Джек. — По­чему? Что бы ты сде­лала, ес­ли бы при­еха­ла сю­да?   
  
      На­ши взгля­ды встре­тились, и я да­же уди­вила са­му се­бя этим нес­кры­ва­емым ядом в го­лосе:   
  
      — Уби­ла бы всех.   
  
       _Имен­но по­это­му Приз­рак пос­лал ме­ня, не рас­ска­зав всей ин­форма­ции?_  Я бы пред­по­ложи­ла, что уч­режде­ние не вы­пол­ня­ло при­казы. И я бы «за­чис­ти­ла» це­лую ячей­ку. Не­уже­ли моя ре­ак­ция нас­толь­ко  _пред­ска­зу­емая?_    
  
      — Я те­бе не ве­рю, — бро­сила Джек. — Ты как и они. Ни­чего бы не сде­лала, и, я сто­пудо­во уве­рена, что и паль­цем не мах­ну­ла бы, что­бы за­щитить ме­ня.   
  
      Я прыс­ну­ла, смех проз­ву­чал на­тяну­то из-за пе­ресох­ше­го гор­ла. Бы­ло ку­да луч­ше злить­ся на неё, чем жа­леть, ви­дя, как же силь­но я оши­балась. Ду­мая нас­коль­ко всё из­ме­нит­ся, ес­ли я бу­ду сле­довать про­токо­лу мис­сии, а не прос­то спу­щу всё на тор­мо­зах. Бы­ло нам­но­го про­ще не­нави­деть её, чем приз­нать собс­твен­ную неп­ра­воту. Приз­нать, что пос­вя­тила го­ды жиз­ни ор­га­низа­ции, ко­торая мог­ла нас­толь­ко  _оши­бать­ся_.   
  
      — Я бы от­пра­вила те­бя на ре­аби­лита­цию. Ты од­нознач­но ошиб­ка, но это воз­можно, что мо­жешь ещё быть по­лез­ной.   
  
      Ру­ки Джек оку­тались ну­левым эле­мен­том.   
  
      — Да я вка­таю те­бя в стен­ку, су­ка!   
  
      — Хо­чу на это пос­мотреть, — бро­сила я с вы­зовом, гу­бы изог­ну­лись в ус­мешке.   
  
      Джек весь­ма пред­ска­зу­ема, ког­да злит­ся; я пот­ра­тила ча­сы, оце­нивая её бо­евой стиль, что­бы ис­поль­зо­вать на­выки де­вуш­ки в бою. Так что, ког­да она за­пус­ти­ла свою де­фор­ма­цию, я пе­реби­ла сгус­ток сво­им, на что энер­гия, об­ра­зовав­шись при стол­кно­вении, выс­во­боди­лась со взры­вом в ви­де мел­ких брызг ря­би, от­ки­дывая нас в раз­ные сто­роны. Я боль­но уда­рилась ко­лен­ка­ми о зем­лю, но рез­ко под­ня­лась, что­бы ус­петь па­риро­вать удар­ные цеп­ные вол­ны, пос­ланные Джек с двух сто­рон.  
  
      Те­перь же де­вуш­ка ри­нулась на ме­ня в би­оти­чес­ком за­ряде, за­ехав мне ку­лаком по ли­цу рань­ше, чем я смог­ла увер­нуть­ся. Я ощу­тила прив­кус кро­ви во рту, ког­да она три­ум­фаль­но вски­нула ру­ку, и рва­нула пря­мо на на­хал­ку, за­рядив ей пря­мо в жи­вот, по­ка та, всё ещё не дви­га­ясь, улы­балась. От та­кого де­вуш­ка сог­ну­лась по­полам — и это при том, что лёг­кий дос­пех пог­ло­тил доб­рую по­лови­ну уро­на — и злоб­но зыр­кну­ла на ме­ня в сме­си бо­ли с гне­вом.   
  
      Она за­мах­ну­лась но­гой, но я ус­пе­ла схва­тить ко­неч­ность, на что Джек, при­маг­ни­тив с по­мощью би­оти­ки мою ру­ку к сво­ей го­лени, рез­ко ляг­ну­ла но­гой о зем­лю, при­печа­тав и ме­ня то­же. Хо­тя я боль­но уда­рилась о пол, — опять, — я су­мела вов­ре­мя выс­та­вить ру­ки впе­рёд, по­мешав ей схва­тить ме­ня за гор­ло. За­ехав лок­тём те­перь уже ей по ли­цу, мы по­меня­лись мес­та­ми, и я по­мед­ли­ла толь­ко, ког­да Джек ши­роко рас­пахну­ла гла­за. Всё моё те­ло оку­тыва­ли от­чётли­во крас­но­ватые лен­ты, ожи­дая сво­его ча­са всту­пить в бой.   
  
      Креп­ко схва­тив за ру­ку, Ше­пард ста­щила ме­ня с Джек. И те­перь я ту­по ус­та­вилась на во­ен­ную со сво­ей но­вой по­зиции. Мне хо­телось лишь ра­зук­ра­сить ли­цо Джек, а не уби­вать де­вуш­ку; я не со­бира­лась ис­поль­зо­вать опус­то­шение.   
  
      — Дос­та­точ­но, — при­каза­ла Ше­пард. — Уй­ми­тесь.   
  
      Джек мот­ну­ла го­ловой в сто­рону, выс­ка­зывая так своё «нет» и хо­тела бы­ло под­пол­зти ко мне сно­ва, но по­пяти­лась на­зад, ког­да Ше­пард на се­кун­ду вспых­ну­ла би­оти­кой.   
  
      — От­лично, — ре­шитель­но про­из­несла жен­щи­на. Она взгля­нула на ме­ня.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да, из­вести пи­лота чел­но­ка о сво­ём воз­вра­щении на ко­рабль.   
  
      — Ше­пард, я...   
  
      — Это не бы­ло прось­бой, — бро­сила она хо­лод­но.   
  
      По­явив­шись ря­дом с Ше­пард, Гар­рус пред­ло­жил мне ру­ку по­мощи.   
  
      — Я по­еду с ней, — про­из­нёс он к мо­ему удив­ле­нию, по­могая под­нять­ся на но­ги. — СУ­ЗИ уже прос­ка­ниро­вала мес­тность, здесь нет ни ду­ши. Так что я так же те­бе не ну­жен.   
  
      Ше­пард мол­ча на не­го пос­мотре­ла.   
  
      — Как хо­чешь, Гар­рус, — не­охот­но сог­ла­силась она, раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь от нас к Джек.   
  


ХХХ

  
  
      Пи­лот как-то стран­но на нас по­косил­ся, ког­да мы зап­ро­сили воз­вра­щение без Ше­пард, но ока­зал­ся дос­та­точ­но ум­ным, что­бы не за­давать лиш­них воп­ро­сов, ког­да мы с Гар­ру­сом ус­та­вились друг на дру­га в мол­ча­ливой не­лов­кости. Быс­тро от­стег­нув ла­ты дос­пе­ха, я сло­жила всё в один из чел­ночных шкаф­чи­ков для сна­ряже­ния, ко­торое бу­дет так же ор­га­низо­вано на ко­рабль, и вздох­ну­ла от об­легче­ния, ког­да ко­жа на­конец-то на­чала ос­ты­вать. Эта пла­нета — са­мый худ­ший ва­ри­ант зной­но-влаж­но­го кли­мата. Сно­ва вздох­нув, я при­кос­ну­лась к не­щад­но пуль­си­ру­ющей опух­шей гу­бе.   
  
      — Это бы­ло глу­по, — на­конец про­из­нёс Гар­рус, ко­торый чувс­тво­вал се­бя впол­не ком­фор­тно в сво­ей бро­не, нес­мотря на жа­ру. За­видую, по-чёр­но­му. — По­чему ты за­те­яла дра­ку?  
  
      — Я... Это мес­то... — Зап­нувшись от нас­ту­пив­шей ти­шины, я вы­руга­лась за бес­связ­ность ре­чи. По­тянув­шись ру­кой к цер­бе­ров­ской эм­бле­ме на фор­ме, ног­ти впи­лись в края вы­шив­ки, буд­то бы со­бира­ясь выр­вать её с кор­ня­ми, и я пос­мотре­ла пря­мо в гла­за ту­ри­ан­цу. — Я дол­жна бы­ла сде­лать боль­ше.   
  
      Со­чувс­твен­но хмык­нув, Гар­рус по­мор­щился, по­тупив взгляд в пол чел­но­ка.   
  
      — Все мы дол­жны бы­ли. Аль­янс знал об этом. Как и Со­вет. Но они ни­ког­да не пы­тались по-нас­то­яще­му про­тивос­то­ять «Цер­бе­ру» нас­толь­ко силь­но, нас­коль­ко ста­рались прос­то не ме­шать. Я про­вёл два го­да на Оме­ге. Пот­ра­тив вре­мя на уго­лов­ни­ков, ко­торым и краю не бы­ло вид­но, тог­да как мог сде­лать... — Он взгля­нул на ме­ня. — Я то­же мог бы сде­лать боль­ше.   
  
      Я креп­ко сжа­ла паль­цы в ку­лаки. Нас­ту­пила ти­шина, чел­нок трях­ну­ло в мо­мент вы­хода в ат­мосфе­ру. Гар­рус нес­коль­ко раз ше­вель­нул­ся, то и де­ло ук­радкой бро­сая на ме­ня взгля­ды, но в це­лом си­дел ти­ше во­ды, ни­же тра­вы.   
  
      — По­чему ты поп­ро­сил вер­нуть­ся со мной?   
  
      Его взгляд был прон­зи­тель­ным.   
  
      — Я знаю, что у нас ма­ло че­го об­ще­го, Ми­ран­да, но мы со­рат­ни­ки. А сло­во «со­рат­ни­ки» оз­на­ча­ет, что ког­да од­но­го из нас с по­зором от­прав­ля­ют на ко­рабль, то он не воз­вра­ща­ет­ся один.   
  
      Я су­хо рас­сме­ялась.   
  
      — Та­кое час­то слу­ча­ет­ся с Ше­пард?  
  
      — Не мо­гу точ­но ска­зать, сколь­ко раз Кай­де­на от­прав­ля­ли на­зад «прик­ры­вать на­ши спи­ны» или же по­сыла­ли на раз­ведза­дания, по­тому что он не мог ос­лу­шать­ся при­казов Ше­пард, — приз­нался Гар­рус, так же рас­сме­яв­шись. — Бед­ня­га.   
  
      — Ты име­ешь в ви­ду лей­те­нан­та Ален­ко? — пе­рес­про­сила я, внут­ри ма­лость по­холо­дело. — Ты срав­ни­ва­ешь ме­ня с сол­да­том, ко­торо­го Ше­пард об­ще­из­вес­тно нев­злю­била? Че­лове­ка, ко­торым она по­жер­тво­вала на Вер­май­ре? — Я по­мор­щи­лась. — «Чу­дес­но».   
  
      Ман­ди­булы при­шель­ца рас­пахну­лись от удив­ле­ния, по­ка он не взор­вался хо­хотом.   
  
      — Кай­ден. Хо­роший был че­ловек; я ску­чаю по не­му. — Гар­рус трях­нул го­ловой, в его гла­зах мель­кну­ло со­жале­ние. — Но, в лю­бом слу­чае, про­ис­хо­дящее меж­ду ва­ми и в под­мётки не го­дит­ся то­му, что бы­ло с ним.  
  
      — Раз­ве?   
  
      В рез­ком взгля­де го­лубых глаз ту­ри­аца бы­ло что-то, что зас­та­вило ме­ня нас­то­рожить­ся. По­качав го­ловой, он сло­жил ру­ки на ко­ленях.   
  
      — Я ви­дел, как ты выш­ла из лиф­та ут­ром вмес­те с Ше­пард.   
  
      Я креп­ко стис­ну­ла зу­бы, от­кло­нив го­лову на­зад. Это не дол­жно что-то под­ра­зуме­вать; я мог­ла встре­тить­ся с Ше­пард по мил­ли­онам при­чин. Я вспом­ни­ла это ут­ро. Я бы­ла пол­на опа­сений от­но­ситель­но это­го за­дания, удив­лённая тем, что Джек зап­ро­сила моё при­сутс­твие, но и пре­быва­ла в за­меша­тель­стве из-за то­го, что этот зап­рос был сде­лан в са­мый пос­ледний мо­мент, вви­ду че­го приш­лось от­ло­жить при­готов­ле­ния к опе­рации, что я наз­на­чила Ше­пард на ве­чер. Од­на­ко не пом­ню, что­бы мы дей­ство­вали как-то не­подо­ба­юще, так что Гар­рус, ско­рее все­го, де­лал пред­по­ложе­ния о том, по­чему я бы­ла в ка­юте Ше­пард.   
  
      Я вып­ря­милась, при­гото­вив­шись ко лжи, но Гар­рус уже выс­та­вил ру­ку.   
  
      — По­жалуй­ста, я не знаю  _точ­но,_  что про­ис­хо­дит, но, чес­тно, да­же и знать не хо­чу. Я все­го лишь хо­тел под­чер­кнуть: это не то же са­мое.   
  
      Я вы­дох­ну­ла воз­дух, что не­осоз­нанно за­дер­жа­ла и кив­ну­ла, чувс­твуя об­легче­ние, ког­да чел­ночные си­денья зад­ро­жали по­до мной. Мы на­конец-то приб­ли­жались к ан­га­ру.   
  
      — Од­на­ко есть кое-что, что я вы­учил о Ше­пард, — про­дол­жил Гар­рус. Он по­мед­лил, ког­да чел­нок бе­зопас­но за­шёл на по­сад­ку и рёв дви­гате­лей на­чал сти­хать. — Она мо­жет до бе­зумия быть нес­ве­дуща в оп­ре­делён­ных ве­щах, по­ка ты не ткнёшь ей в это паль­цем.   
  
      Так, зна­чит, ту­ри­анец ока­зал­ся смыш­лё­ней, чем я ду­мала. Я по­пыта­лась ещё боль­ше вспом­нить, что про­изош­ло этим ут­ром. Я го­вори­ла об опе­рации, вы­нуж­дая се­бя скон­цен­три­ровать­ся, по­тому что Ше­пард бы­ла на удив­ле­ние так­тиль­ной: соп­ри­кос­ну­лась со мной паль­ца­ми, ког­да пе­реда­вала чаш­ку с ко­фе, уб­ра­ла прядь во­лос мне за ухо, си­дела ко мне нас­толь­ко близ­ко, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно не дот­ра­гива­ясь.   
  
       _Ох. Ну ко­неч­но же он не так по­нял._  Ше­пард поп­росту ста­ло бо­лее у­ют­но ря­дом со мной, ког­да мы на­чали де­лить пос­тель. По су­ти, я да­же наш­ла статьи, по­казы­ва­ющие пре­иму­щес­тва сна с пар­тнё­ром, вклю­чая сни­жения стрес­са и тре­воги, тес­ная ка­юта выс­ту­пила не­ко­его ро­да га­ран­том до­верия меж­ду на­ми. И это ни­чего не зна­чит, ес­ли Ше­пард пи­та­ет ко мне та­кие чувс­тва.   
  
      — Как она по­нятия не име­ет, что ты на неё злишь­ся, — под­чер­кну­ла я, ук­ло­ня­ясь от на­мёка.   
  
      Гар­рус фыр­кнул, под­нявшись, что­бы от­крыть две­ри чел­но­ка.   
  
      — Ага, ти­па то­го.  
  
      Вмес­те вый­дя из чел­но­ка, мы ос­та­нови­лись, ког­да чел­ночный ком­му­ника­тор ожил и силь­но зат­ре­щал.   
  
      — Мы го­товы для за­бора, — об­ра­тилась Ше­пард к пи­лоту. И ког­да она уже хо­тела от­клю­чить­ся, я ус­лы­шала: — Джек, ра­ди все­го свя­того, пе­рес­тань, блять, иг­рать­ся с де­тона­тором. Ты мо­жешь слу­чай­но по­дор­вать и нас.   
  
      Связь от­клю­чилась, и мы с Гар­ру­сом пе­рег­ля­нулись взгля­дами обес­по­ко­ен­но­го ве­селья. Пи­лот, гля­нув че­рез пле­чо, убе­дил­ся, что мы сош­ли, и на­жал на кноп­ку зак­ры­тия две­ри. Я уви­дела че­рез ло­бовое стек­ло ма­шины как от­са­люто­вал муж­чи­на, и чел­нок взле­тел вверх. И как толь­ко мы заш­ли за за­щит­ную ат­мосфер­ную зас­лонку, две­ри гру­зот­се­ка от­кры­лись в ва­ку­ум кос­мо­са.   
  
      — Я по­дож­ду их здесь, — за­яви­ла я, вы­бирая ящик, что­бы при­сесть.  
  
      — Ты уве­рена, что это хо­рошая идея?   
  
      Я под­ня­ла бровь, воп­ро­ситель­но взгля­нув на не­го. Как буд­то бы, по его сло­вам, я со­бира­лась сбе­жать от все­го это­го. Но я нап­рочь от­ка­зыва­юсь от та­кого ис­хо­да. Я дол­жна бы­ла сде­лать рань­ше нам­но­го боль­ше, но это не ос­та­нови­ло ме­ня от со­вер­ше­ния прос­тупка сей­час. Я, мо­жет, и мог­ла оши­бать­ся, но я не бо­ялась. Хоть и пре­зира­ла эту та­ту­иро­ван­ную не­годяй­ку.   
  
      — Ше­пард всё рав­но ме­ня най­дёт. Мо­жет, да­же и не в у­юте мо­его ка­бине­та.   
  
      Гар­рус ух­мыль­нул­ся.   
  
      — А ты хо­рошо её зна­ешь. Так что пой­ду-ка я по­доб­ру-поз­до­рову.  
  
      — Трус, — про­цеди­ла я на вы­дохе.   
  
      И ус­лы­шала смех муж­чи­ны, ког­да тот за­шёл в лифт.   
  
      Усев­шись, я при­нялась рас­смат­ри­вать ног­ти и пов­то­рять в уме все, что со­бира­лась ска­зать, но сло­ва ка­зались на­думан­ны­ми, пус­ты­ми. И да­же боль­ше, ког­да я пос­мотре­ла на свою фор­му, на эту цер­бе­ров­скую эм­бле­му, ко­торую на чел­но­ке я так и не отор­ва­ла.   
  
      Так что ког­да сно­ва по­явил­ся тран­спорт, и из не­го выш­ли Джек с Ше­пард, обе нас­то­рожен­но наб­лю­дали за мной, и толь­ко два сло­ва сор­ва­лись с мо­его язы­ка:  
  
      — Мне жаль.  
  
      Лишь это пред­ло­жение, прок­ру­чива­емое в го­лове, ка­залось зна­чимым, но про­из­нести его вслух ока­залось не­дос­та­точ­но, осо­бен­но ког­да гла­за Ше­пард ок­ругли­лись в ко­мич­ной ма­нере. Ком­мандер пред­при­няла ге­ро­ичес­кое уси­лие, что­бы не ляп­нуть че­го лиш­не­го, прош­ла к лав­ке и на­чала сни­мать ла­ты, зах­ва­тив тол­стов­ку со шта­нами, что­бы на­деть их по­верх тер­мо­белья. Я от­влек­лась от нее и пе­реве­ла вни­мание на Джек — де­вуш­ка не стар­ше мо­ей сес­тры, про­шед­шая че­рез ад цер­бе­ров­ской ла­бора­тории, ко­торая те­перь, на­де­юсь, ста­ла тле­ющи­ми ру­ина­ми.   
  
      — Ты ошиб­ка... — Паль­цы Джек сжа­лись в ку­лаки, но я про­дол­жи­ла рань­ше, чем у де­вуш­ки по­яви­лась на это воз­можность: — ве­личай­шая ошиб­ка в суж­де­нии о «Цер­бе­ре». Уч­режде­ние «Тел­чин» ни­ког­да не дол­жно бы­ло су­щес­тво­вать.   
  
      Я не про­из­несла вслух приз­рак мыс­ли, пос­ле­довав­ший пос­ле мо­его из­ви­нения: «Цер­бер» ни­ког­да не дол­жен был су­щес­тво­вать».   
  
      — И я уве­рена, что из­ви­нение от ме­ня ни­чего не зна­чит. Но сей­час, я са­мый вы­соко­ран­го­вый офи­цер «Цер­бе­ра» на этом ко­раб­ле... —  _И, по­хоже, единс­твен­ный, встре­чен­ный ею, ко­торый не пы­тал­ся её убить на мес­те,_  — и это бы­ло неп­ра­виль­но. То, что они сде­лали с то­бой. Мне жаль.   
  
      Я ду­мала, что пос­ту­паю вер­но, ра­ботая на бла­го че­лове­чес­тва, но сей­час не мо­гу да­же вспом­нить и од­но­го слу­чая, ког­да «Цер­бер» ока­зал зна­читель­ное по­ложи­тель­ное вли­яние. Я на­мерен­но не за­меча­ла все те ужас­ные ве­щи, ко­торые ме­ня про­сили со­вер­шить, по­тому что ито­говый ре­зуль­тат пря­тал­ся за вы­вес­кой «выс­ше­го бла­га».   
  
      Жер­твен­ность ра­ди ве­личай­шей це­ли, бы­ло од­ним. Но то, что де­лал «Цер­бер» ока­залось со­вер­шенно иным.   
  
      Тем не ме­нее, бро­сить «Цер­бер» зна­чило нам­но­го боль­ше, чем прос­той уход с ра­боты; это зна­чило рас­стать­ся с жизнью, ведь Приз­рак од­нознач­но пош­лёт за мо­ей ду­шой аген­тов, как толь­ко уз­на­ет об этом.  _Мо­жет, да­же пош­лёт Кай Лен­га._  Я по­ёжи­лась от этой мыс­ли. Зна­ла же, ког­да при­сяга­ла, что это ра­бота на всю жизнь, при­ветс­твуя уве­рен­ность и це­ленап­равлен­ность, что до­казы­вало ре­шимость. Те­перь же это бы­ло не бо­лее чем яд­ро, прис­тёгну­тое на це­пи к ло­дыж­ке.  
  
      — А я ре­аль­но хо­тела сно­ва уда­рить те­бя по ли­цу, чир­ли­дер­ша. Но ты да­же это­го мне не да­ла, — про­роко­тала Джек.   
  
      Рез­ко раз­вернув­шись на каб­лу­ках, она уш­ла, под­няв пле­чи, и прос­ле­дова­ла по крат­ко­му пу­ти в ин­же­нер­ную, не за­мора­чива­ясь с лиф­том. Ко мне мед­ленно по­дош­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      — Сло­ва «мне жаль» дваж­ды сор­ва­лись с тво­их губ. Дваж­ды, — под­ме­тила она. Её бро­ви нах­му­рились. — И ни од­но не бы­ло ад­ре­сова­но мне.   
  
      В от­вет я лишь фыр­кну­ла, за­катив гла­за, и дви­нулась на­жать на кноп­ку вы­зова лиф­та.   
  
      — Эй, да я же шу­тя, — воз­ра­зила Ше­пард, по­бежав за мной, она прос­коль­зну­ла в ка­бину рань­ше, чем зак­ры­лись две­ри.   
  
      — Ты от­пра­вила ме­ня на ко­рабль, — под­чер­кну­ла я, смот­ря на циф­ры, из­ме­ня­ющи­еся по цве­ту со сме­ной па­луб. Я всё ещё злюсь. На неё. На Приз­ра­ка. На се­бя.   
  
      — Что ж, ты ма­лость по­теря­ла над со­бой кон­троль, так что, ду­маю, это оп­равда­но.   
  
      Две­ри рас­пахну­лись со звон­ком, и я уже бы­ло пе­рес­ту­пила че­рез по­рог, как Ше­пард схва­тила ме­ня за за­пястье.   
  
      — Ку­да ты идёшь? — спро­сила она.   
  
      — В ка­бинет, — рез­ко от­ве­тила я. — Ку­да же ещё?   
  
      Ше­пард выг­ля­дела оше­лом­лённой, на ли­це про­мель­кну­ла оби­да, ког­да она от­пусти­ла ме­ня. Я хо­тела бы­ло вый­ти, но прис­та­вила ру­ку к ко­сяку, что­бы пре­дот­вра­тить дверь от зак­ры­тия, ког­да ус­лы­шала её вздох. Я на миг прик­ры­ла гла­за.   
  
      — Мо­жешь пой­ти со мной, ес­ли хо­чешь.   
  
      И она пош­ла, сле­дуя за мной че­рез две­ри в мой ка­бинет, зак­рыв их. Обой­дя стол, я взгля­нула на­лево, пой­мав своё от­ра­жение в зер­ка­ле ван­ной. Я за­мети­ла, что мои во­лосы чуть взъ­еро­шен­ны, а гу­ба слег­ка опух­шая. Как и уви­дела эту чёр­то­вую цер­бе­ров­скую на­шив­ку, въ­ев­шу­юся пря­мо в сер­дце, но сей­час я бы­ла не на чел­но­ке или пос­ре­ди ан­га­ра.   
  
      Я сор­ва­ла с се­бя верх фор­мы че­рез го­лову, ус­лы­шав по­зади се­бя ис­пу­ган­ный писк Ше­пард. Сбро­сив одеж­ду на пол и не ут­ружда­ясь с за­киды­вани­ем её в кор­зи­ну для белья, что я бы сде­лала как обыч­но, я при­нялась ис­кать в гар­де­робе что-ни­будь — что угод­но — что­бы одеть и что не бу­дет обоз­на­чать ме­ня как «Цер­бер». Не се­год­ня. И ни­ког­да.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да.  
  
      — Уве­рена, ты в вос­торге, — су­хо прер­ва­ла я её. — И как дол­го же ты жда­ла, что бы ска­зать мне «я же го­вори­ла те­бе»?   
  
      — По прав­де я ни­ког­да и не ду­мала, что это слу­чит­ся. Од­нознач­но, да­же не пред­став­ля­ла, что ты из­ви­нишь­ся пе­ред Джек, — приз­на­лась Ше­пард. Тя­жело вздох­нув от мо­его зло­го взгля­да, она прер­ва­ла мои от­ча­ян­ные по­ис­ки в шка­фу, — в ко­тором, смею до­бавить, по су­ти ни­чего и не бы­ло, — схва­тив ме­ня за ру­ку за ру­ку, как буд­то бы это ни­чего не зна­чило, как буд­то бы это бы­ло то, что мы де­лали пос­то­ян­но. Сер­дце сжа­лось тог­да же, ког­да она стис­ну­ла мои паль­цы. — Слу­шай, я знаю, что бы­ла слиш­ком го­лосис­той в сво­ей не­люб­ви к «Цер­бе­ру». Но я не ви­ню те­бя. Ты пы­талась сбе­жать от от­ца и...   
  
      — Не смей, — ос­та­нови­ла я. Её бро­ви вспор­хну­ли от мо­его то­на, и я выр­ва­ла свою ру­ку так силь­но, что ру­ки Ше­пард так же взле­тели не­лепо вверх, ког­да она по­пыта­лась удер­жать хват­ку. — Я не ка­кая-ни­будь жер­тва. Ты и по­лови­ны не зна­ешь о мо­ём прош­лом, что­бы су­дить. Мой отец ос­корбил ме­ня, Ше­пард, но он не сло­мал ме­ня. Я то­же че­ловек, и са­ма де­лаю вы­бор. — Я су­дорож­но вздох­ну­ла. — Я выб­ра­ла это.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да. — На этот раз то, как она про­из­несла моё имя, ут­ра­тило тот над­ломлен­ный, жа­лос­тный тон, с ко­торым она на­чала. — Я не пы­талась... — Она ос­та­нови­лась, смор­щив нос в не­пони­мании. — Ты дол­жна приз­нать, что это вли­яет на те­бя.   
  
      Чуть кив­нув, я не­охот­но сог­ла­силась.   
  
      — Ну ко­неч­но же моё вос­пи­тание вли­яет на ме­ня. Но да­же ес­ли и так, оно дол­жно бы­ло ме­ня пре­дуп­ре­дить. Я пос­те­лила се­бе пос­тель, — гнев­но про­цеди­ла я, ис­поль­зуя ста­рую по­говор­ку.* — Те­перь же я вы­нуж­де­на спать в ней.   
  
      — Ну, — про­из­несла Ше­пард с улыб­кой, стрель­нув гла­зами на кро­вать, воз­ле ко­торой мы сто­яли, — по край­ней ме­ре, ты не бу­дешь спать в ней са­ма.   
  
      Шут­ка проз­ву­чала плос­ко, но из мо­его гор­ла всё рав­но выр­вался сме­шок. Опять же, это­го бы­ло не­дос­та­точ­но, что­бы выр­вать ме­ня из деп­рессив­но­го сос­то­яния, ког­да я усе­лась на кро­вать.   
  
      — Мне нуж­но по­кинуть «Цер­бер», — поч­ти про­шеп­та­ла я, взгля­дывая из-под рес­ниц, ког­да на ли­це Ше­пард по­тух­ла улыб­ка, сме­нив­шись обес­по­ко­ен­ностью. Но она не дол­жна это­го де­лать. Не то что­бы. Я уже ре­шила ухо­дить, сде­лав шаг за дверь ещё пос­ле ин­ци­ден­та с от­цом. Ду­маю, мне прос­то ну­жен был ре­ша­ющий тол­чок.   
  
      Сжав гу­бы вмес­те, Ше­пард на­чала рас­стё­гивать свою N7-коф­ту. Ски­нув её, она ос­та­лась в сво­ём тон­ком об­тя­гива­ющем тер­мо­белье. Мои гла­за ос­та­нови­лись там, где ткань на­тяги­валась на жи­воте от дви­жения, и ког­да я под­ня­ла взгляд, то уви­дела ух­мы­ля­ющу­юся Ше­пард. Она про­тяну­ла мне коф­ту, за­ходя так да­леко, что по­мог­ла за­сунуть ру­ку в ру­кав, ког­да я не по­шеве­лилась.   
  
      На­дев одеж­ду, Ше­пард зас­тегну­ла мол­нию, раз­гла­живая ма­тери­ал на мо­их пле­чах. Я изог­ну­ла бровь.   
  
      — И что кон­крет­но это под­ра­зуме­ва­ет? Прос­тая вы­дача но­вого яр­лы­ка су­ти не ме­ня­ет, — под­ме­тила я.  
  
      — Во-пер­вых, я бо­лее сфо­куси­рован­на, ког­да на те­бе что-то на­дето, — от­ве­тила Ше­пард. Я зар­де­лась от взгля­да, кро­юще­гося в её гла­зах, но стрях­ну­ла эти мыс­ли прочь, на­поми­ная се­бе, что не нуж­но ис­кать двой­ной смысл. Жен­щи­на се­ла ря­дом, её ко­лено слу­чай­но за­дело моё. — Ты го­воришь так, буд­то бы зна­ешь, где при­годишь­ся, где твоё мес­то. Те­бе нра­вят­ся яр­лы­ки. Так что я поз­во­ляю те­бе выб­рать мой, — про­дол­жи­ла она. — Слу­шай, это не из­ме­нит це­ли на­шей мис­сии. И мы смо­жет про­рабо­тать че­рез всё поз­же, по­тому что ря­дом со мной... На­ми, — ис­пра­вилась она, взма­хом ру­ки, оки­нув чер­то­ги ко­раб­ля, — те­бе са­мое мес­то.   
  
      Я глу­боко вздох­ну­ла че­рез нос, бо­рясь с эмо­ци­ями, что гро­зились выр­вать­ся из гор­ла и по­мешать от­ве­ту. Но ког­да я ус­по­ко­илась, го­лос всё рав­но был сип­лым.  
  
      — Спа­сибо те­бе, Ше­пард.   
  
      Угол­ки её глаз смор­щи­лись, ког­да она улыб­ну­лась, а моё сер­дце неж­но зат­ре­пета­ло в от­вет. За­тем жен­щи­на от­ста­вив ру­ки на­зад для опо­ры, по­пяти­лась на­зад, что­бы пол­ностью улечь­ся на кро­вати и взбить се­бе по­душ­ки. За­сунув ру­ку в один из сво­их кар­ма­нов на шта­нах, она, пе­редав мне про­те­ино­вый ба­тон­чик, пох­ло­пала по пос­те­ли ря­дом с со­бой.   
  
      — Ешь, — при­каза­ла она. — И иди сю­да.   
  
      Она сно­ва пох­ло­пала по кро­вати.   
  
      — Ше­пард, сей­час поч­ти пол­день, — за­яви­ла я. И взгля­нула на компь­ютер. — У ме­ня всё ещё есть... Я дол­жна...  
  
      —  _Мы_ бу­дем от­ды­хать. Ну, пре­иму­щес­твен­но ты, по­тому что в один прек­расный мо­мент мне нуж­но бу­дет встре­тить­ся с Джек. Но до тех пор, я со­бира­юсь по­читать, а ты ря­дом со мной дол­жна де­лать всё что угод­но, но не ра­боту, — про­из­несла она. — Пол­дня от­ды­ха. Так де­ла­ют все. По край­ней ме­ре, так я слы­шала.   
  
      Не­охот­но под­ползя к ука­зан­но­му мес­ту, я улег­лась ря­дом с ней, раз­ры­вая упа­ков­ку с ба­тон­чи­ком, как толь­ко убе­дилась, что Ше­пард да­ла мне с фрук­то­вым на­пол­ни­телем, а не с шо­колад­ным. Нем­но­го от­ку­сив, я ус­та­вилась на по­толок, жуя, хо­тя сколь­ко бы не пы­талась, я не мог­ла прос­то так взять и та­ким об­ра­зом рас­сла­бить­ся. Так что, вза­мен, воз­вра­ща­юсь к сво­ей пла­ниров­ке опе­рации Ше­пард, но, не прош­ло и пя­ти ми­нут, Ше­пард рас­сме­ялась.  
  
      — Я прак­ти­чес­ки мо­гу ощу­тить, как ты там ду­ма­ешь, — под­драз­ни­ла она ме­ня, воз­ве­дя гла­за к по­тол­ку.   
  
      По­тянув­шись к прик­ро­ват­но­му сто­лику, Ше­пард взя­ла да­тапад и ки­нула мне его на жи­вот. Я рез­ко вздох­ну­ла от соп­ри­кос­но­вения и хму­ро взгля­нула ту­да, где жен­щи­на рас­ки­нулась на по­душ­ках. Но за­тем её паль­цы за­рылись мне в во­лосы, мас­са­жируя го­лову, на что я зак­ры­ла гла­за, ощу­щая му­раш­ки по ко­же.   
  
      Имен­но в та­кие мо­мен­ты я за­да­юсь воп­ро­сом, до­гады­ва­ет­ся ли она, ка­кой эф­фект про­из­во­дит на ме­ня, эти мел­кие при­кос­но­вения ста­нови­лись уже обы­ден­ны­ми, ког­да мы на­чали спать в од­ной пос­те­ли. Лю­бопыт­но, зна­ет ли она, как бе­шено сту­чит моё сер­дце и нас­коль­ко го­рячим ка­жет­ся ли­цо. Воп­ре­ки все­му, ин­те­рес­но, де­ла­ет ли она так на­мерен­но.   
  
      Я от­кры­ла гла­за, что­бы уви­деть взгляд изум­рудных гла­за Ше­пард на се­бе. Жен­щи­на быс­тро вер­ну­лась к чте­нию книж­ки.   
  
      — Чувс­твую се­бя не­лепо.   
  
      Рас­сме­яв­шись, Ше­пард ти­хо про­бор­мо­тала:   
  
      — Доб­ро по­жало­вать на «Нор­мандию», Ло­усон.   
  
      За­бав­но, что я сов­сем не воз­ра­жала про­тив сво­ей фа­милии, ког­да она про­из­несла её так.

* * *

*Английская пословица. Один из русских аналогов – Сам заварил кашу, сам и расхлёбывай

 


	24. Нам не нужна удача

**Ми­ран­да**  
  
       _«Ещё нем­ножко. У те­бя по­лучит­ся. Про­дол­жай»._  
  
      Бы­ло труд­но оп­ре­делить, при­над­ле­жал ли го­лос, проз­ву­чав­ший в го­лове, Са­маре, или же я так се­бя под­бадри­вала бе­жать даль­ше по бе­говой до­рож­ке. По спи­не стру­ил­ся пот, а по­явив­ша­яся ис­па­рина на лбу за­лива­ла гла­за. Я ощу­тила вкус со­ли на гу­бах.   
  
      А по­том оки­нула тос­кли­вым взгля­дом ос­таль­ных чле­нов ко­ман­ды, со­вер­ша­ющих прос­тень­кие уп­ражне­ния в бо­евом си­муля­торе.   
  
       _«Про­дол­жай»._  
  
      На этот раз го­лос од­нознач­но при­над­ле­жал Са­маре. Взгля­нув на неё, я мгно­вен­но по­жале­ла о пус­той тра­те сил, ког­да под­ня­ла под­бо­родок, но по край­ней ме­ре уви­дела, как ли­цо аза­ри пе­реко­сило от мо­его дис­комфор­та, ког­да я на­чала бе­жать уже де­сятую ми­лю. В кон­це кон­цов, это спра­вед­ли­во, хоть она и мо­жет зап­росто отс­тра­нить­ся от бо­ли, сто­ит ей толь­ко от­бро­сить это из ра­зума. Так что вы­нуж­даю се­бя ид­ти даль­ше.   
  
      Уже чер­тов­ски дав­но я не бе­гала так мно­го.   
  
       _«Я слы­шала о тво­ём пред­став­ле­нии на Пра­гии. Что ты спо­соб­на кон­тро­лиро­вать опус­то­шение да­же, ког­да за те­бя го­ворит гнев»._  
  
      В мыс­лях про­мель­кну­ло вос­по­мина­ние, чёт­кое, прос­коль­знув че­рез ка­нал свя­зи, ус­та­нов­ленный меж­ду на­ми с Са­марой, преж­де чем у неё по­яви­лась воз­можность пре­сечь утеч­ку. Юная аза­ри — очень юная, под­росток, под­ска­зыва­ло ви­дение — иг­ра­лась с мо­деля­ми ко­раб­лей. Все­воз­можные фре­гаты и лин­ко­ры па­рили в воз­ду­хе при по­мощи би­оти­чес­ких сил.  _Мо­ринт,_ всплы­ло её имя в уме. Мо­ринт пом­рачне­ла, ког­да дру­гое ди­тя, под­бе­жав, схва­тила один из ко­раб­лей, тот, что с блес­тя­щими крыль­ями, жи­во убе­гая прочь со сво­ей до­бычей. Но за­тем та де­воч­ка зак­ри­чала, уже по иной при­чине, упав на зем­лю от не­выно­симой бо­ли, ког­да всё её те­ло ста­ло оку­тывать­ся крас­но­вато-си­рене­выми лен­та­ми.  
  
      Ру­ка Са­мары ка­залась мо­ей собс­твен­ной, ког­да не­ожи­дан­но мы, про­бежав че­рез са­дик, хва­та­ем Мо­ринт за ру­ку, от­таски­вая от дру­гого ре­бён­ка. Её сес­тры. Я по­ёжи­лась от ви­да удов­летво­рения в гла­зах Мо­ринт, ког­да она пе­реве­ла взгляд на ме­ня, на Са­мару, её мать.   
  
      Это вос­по­мина­ние рез­ко ис­чезло, из-за че­го я не­воль­но за­мед­ли­ла шаг, преж­де чем вер­нуть­ся в преж­ний темп, те­перь уже чувс­твуя се­бя не­уют­но по дру­гому по­воду. Са­мара наб­лю­дала за мной, не сво­дя глаз, и я про­дол­жи­ла бе­жать, соб­лю­дая на­ше не­выс­ка­зан­ное сог­ла­шение не об­суждать зна­ния, что слу­чай­но уз­на­ём че­рез сли­яние. Я од­нознач­но бла­годар­на за эту сво­боду дей­ствий, учи­тывая то, что во вре­мя тре­ниро­вок мои мыс­ли прос­каль­зы­ва­ют нам­но­го ча­ще, чем Са­мары, ведь я не при­вык­ла так бе­реж­но ох­ра­нять свой ра­зум как она.   
  
       _«Сей­час»,_  — при­каза­ла Са­мара, стоя пе­редо мной. —  _«Ата­куй»._  
  
      Сгус­тив ма­терию ну­лево­го эле­мен­та, я выб­ро­сила ру­ку впе­рёд, и те же крас­но­вато-си­рене­вые лен­ты, что бы­ли в па­мяти аза­ри, рва­нули в ука­зан­ном мною нап­равле­нии. Всё так же ша­гая, я пус­ти­ла их к её кро­венос­ным со­судам, на­чиная с рук, как мы прак­ти­кова­лись. По­нача­лу это бы­ло сла­бое по­калы­вание, так что, не абс­тра­гиру­ясь от не­го, об­хва­тываю би­оти­кой и её но­ги.  
  
      Я на­чала спо­тыкать­ся, ког­да пе­рес­та­ла кон­цен­три­ровать­ся на сво­ём ша­ге, и от­ре­аги­рова­ла, за­пус­тив ещё один по­ток ну­лево­го эле­мен­та. Са­мара вскрик­ну­ла от бо­ли, ког­да бе­лые язы­ки пла­мени оку­тали моё те­ло, всё так же свя­зан­ное сли­яни­ем с иноп­ла­нетян­кой. Стук­нувшись под­бо­род­ком об эк­ран уп­равле­ния до­рож­кой, я боль­но уда­рилась о всё ещё дви­жущу­юся лен­ту, съ­еха­ла и впе­чата­лась в на­ходив­шу­юся по­зади стен­ку.  
  
      Соп­ри­кос­нувшись ли­цом с по­лом, я зас­то­нала, чувс­твуя кровь во рту и сталь на язы­ке.   
  
      — Наб­лю­дать за этим ни­ког­да не нас­ку­чит, — под­ме­тила Джек, улы­ба­ясь с дру­гого кон­ца ком­на­ты, ког­да я мед­ленно усе­лась. Ру­ки ужас­но пек­ло от па­дения.   
  
      Сы­мити­ровав звук стрель­бы, тре­ниро­воч­ная прог­рамма из­да­ла про­тив­ный звук си­рены, зна­мену­ющий о смер­ти чле­на ко­ман­ды. На дис­плее воз­ник боль­шой крест на име­ни Джек.   
  
      — На од­ну проб­ле­му мень­ше! — вскрик­нул Гар­рус, его го­лова выг­ля­дыва­ла из-за пе­рил бал­ко­на (ко­торый на де­ле был го­лог­ра­фичес­кой про­ек­ци­ей на ка­кой-то уло­жен­ный шта­белем груз). — Прек­ра­ти от­вле­кать­ся, Джек.   
  
      — Я не ви­ню её. Это та­кое прек­расное от­вле­чение, — про­мур­лы­кала Ка­суми, рыс­кая по мне гла­зами, из-за че­го до ме­ня дош­ло, что от сколь­же­ния по по­лу мой топ для тре­ниров­ки зад­рался до гру­дей, выс­тавляя на­показ ниж­ний край спор­тли­фа и блес­тя­щий от по­та жи­вот. На­супив­шись, я одёр­ну­ла ткань вниз.   
  
      — Сра­ный И­ису­се, — вос­клик­нул Мас­са­ни, вски­дывая вин­товку на пле­чо. — На этом ко­раб­ле что, ба­бы все — лес­би­ян­ки, что ли?   
  
      — Ес­ли под лес­би­янс­твом ты под­ра­зуме­ва­ешь, что ни од­на из нас не бу­дет драть твою урод­ли­вую зад­ни­цу, то да, — ог­рызну­лась Джек.   
  
      На это За­ид взор­вался хо­хотом, тог­да как Ше­пард бро­сила:  
  
      — Скон­цен­три­руй­тесь, вы трое. Мы ещё не за­кон­чи­ли.   
  
      Жен­щи­на по­дош­ла ко мне, пос­ле то­го как ре­бята вер­ну­лись к раз­минке, про­тянув ру­ку по­мощи. А я прос­то ус­та­вилась на эти креп­кие, тон­кие паль­цы доль­ше, чем сле­дова­ло, на что Ше­пард, све­дя бро­ви на пе­рено­сице, уб­ра­ла ла­донь.  
  
      Она пе­рег­ля­нулась меж­ду на­ми с аза­ри в за­меша­тель­стве, ког­да Са­мара про­чис­ти­ла гор­ло. Гром­че, чем сле­дова­ло бы, но, сог­ласна, мне это дей­стви­тель­но нуж­но бы­ло, раз уж я слу­чай­но «ата­кова­ла» её всё ут­ро. И всё из-за Ше­пард, впер­вые очу­тив­шей­ся на мо­ей по­лови­не кро­вати пос­ле на­шего офи­ци­аль­но­го сог­ла­шения не­делю на­зад. Я прос­ну­лась, чувс­твуя её ды­хание в во­лосах и но­гу, за­кину­тую на мою. Жен­щи­на при­жалась ко мне, ут­кнув­шись под­бо­род­ком в пле­чо и па­мять об этом теп­ле, этом чис­том бла­женс­тве прос­нуть­ся с  _Ше­пард_ в не­пос­редс­твен­ной бли­зос­ти в са­мое не­под­хо­дящее вре­мя сры­вало нап­рочь мою сос­ре­дото­чен­ность.   
  
      Как и сей­час. Я пос­мотре­ла нап­ра­во и,  _твою мать,_  Са­мара улы­балась, гля­дя на ме­ня по­тому что, ра­зуме­ет­ся, единс­твен­ным, что я не мо­гу пол­ностью за­щитить, бы­ли мои мыс­ли. Дол­банные аза­ри с их сли­яни­ями. Ше­пард же поп­росту ус­та­вилась на нас.  
  
      На этот раз я всё-та­ки под­ня­ла ру­ку, пок­ру­тив за­пясть­ем, да­бы по­казать, что го­това те­перь при­нять её по­мощь. На это Ше­пард ух­мыль­ну­лась, по­весе­лев от та­кого дви­жения, и сно­ва по­дала ру­ку, под­ни­мая на но­ги. Преж­де чем отой­ти, она по­мед­ли­ла уб­рать ру­ку с мо­его пред­плечья, при­кос­но­вение, что заж­гло тре­пет­ное теп­ло, раз­ливше­еся в гру­ди.   
  
      Ког­да, вер­нув се­бе са­мо­об­ла­дание, я от­пусти­ла её, Ше­пард при­каза­ла всем вер­нуть­ся на свои по­зиции. На­пос­ле­док, она оки­нула ме­ня взгля­дом, пол­ным стран­но­го и не под­да­юще­гося оп­ре­деле­нию блес­ка в гла­зах.   
  
      — Ну же, — поз­ва­ла Са­мара, усев­шись по-ту­рец­ки, вит­ки ну­лево­го эле­мен­та под­ня­ли её в воз­дух. — Нам нуж­но за­кон­чить с ме­дита­ци­ей.   
  
      Я пос­пе­шила за ней, вздох­нув от об­легче­ния, ког­да она ра­зор­ва­ла сли­яние, пре­дос­та­вив мне на раз­бор мои собс­твен­ные мыс­ли. Вос­па­рив, я «при­села» нап­ро­тив Са­мары, но по­ток мо­ей би­оти­ки зад­ро­жал, пой­дя рябью, ког­да на пол ря­дом со мной шлёп­нулся гро­мад­ный вес. Звук стол­кно­вения раз­дался эхом по гру­зот­се­ку.   
  
      — Грюнт, — про­из­несла я, по­ведя бровью. — Что ты де­ла­ешь?   
  
      — Ме­дити­рую, — мно­гоз­на­читель­но за­явил при­шелец, зак­рыв гла­за.   
  
      — И, по­хоже, ока­жешь­ся пер­вым кро­ганом, за­нима­ющим­ся этим, — под­чер­кну­ла я су­хо.   
  
      При­от­крыв гла­за, он сме­рил ме­ня взгля­дом, и преж­де чем сно­ва их зак­рыть, мно­гоз­на­читель­но хмык­нул. Па­рень за­ёр­зал на мес­те, по не­му бы­ло вид­но, что ему с тру­дом да­ёт­ся ме­дита­ция.   
  
      — Ше­пард ска­зала, что мне нуж­но ос­тыть, — хрип­ло по­яс­нил он.  
  
      — А-а.   
  
      В пос­леднее вре­мя кро­ган стал чрез­мерно раз­дра­житель­ным, че­му я не мо­гу най­ти ло­гич­но­го ме­дицин­ско­го объ­яс­не­ния. Из­ме­нения в его по­веде­нии бы­ли при­чиной на­шего дол­го­го пе­релё­та к Ту­чан­ке, хо­тя фор­маль­но это ско­рее из-за пе­рено­са зап­ро­са Мор­ди­на, ко­торый так удач­но сов­пал с ро­диной реп­ти­лий. Я смо­гу по­расс­пра­шивать кро­ганов о сос­то­янии Грюн­та, по­ка Ше­пард по­может Со­лусу отыс­кать сво­его про­пав­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка.   
  
      — Скон­цен­три­руй­тесь, — поб­ра­нила нас Са­мара. — Суть уп­ражне­ния — это кон­троль.  
  
      — У ме­ня прек­расный кон­троль, — вос­про­тиви­лась я. Или это не из-за это­го Са­мара сог­ла­силась обу­чать ме­ня?  
  
      — Твоя кон­цен­тра­ция слиш­ком вы­бороч­на, — объ­яс­ни­ла Са­мара. Она оки­нула ру­кой ог­ромное прос­транс­тво по­меще­ния. Вок­руг нас раз­да­вались син­те­зиро­ван­ные взры­вы, че­рез ко­торые ос­таль­ные чле­ны ко­ман­ды про­дол­жа­ли свой во­об­ра­жа­емый штурм, а воз­дух на­пол­нялся вздо­хами и при­дыха­ни­ем впе­ремеш­ку с мер­зким хри­пом хас­ков Жне­цов. — Не сом­не­ва­юсь, что, пос­та­вив пе­ред то­бой компь­ютер, ты на­пишешь от­чёт для Приз­ра­ка да­же не ше­лох­нувшись. У те­бя це­ленап­равлен­ная сос­ре­дото­чен­ность, что впе­чат­ля­ет. Как пра­вило, та­кое вни­мание по­лез­но, ког­да изу­ча­ешь опус­то­шение.   
  
      Я под­ня­ла бровь.   
  
      — Но?   
  
      Са­мара крот­ко улыб­ну­лась.  
  
      — Те­бе нуж­но ох­ва­тить всё те­ло опус­то­шени­ем, не те­ряя при этом ин­тенсив­ности на ка­кой-ли­бо из его час­тей. Ты дол­жна на­учить­ся кон­цен­три­ровать­ся на всём, но и не фо­куси­ровать­ся на чем-то од­ном слиш­ком дол­го. Для те­бя это слож­но.   
  
      Я на­супи­лась.   
  
      — Сов­сем и не слож­но; Прос­то в но­вин­ку.   
  
      — Ты за­быва­ешь, что мы сли­лись, — па­риро­вала Са­мара, слег­ка взды­хая. Сно­ва зак­рыв гла­за, она вер­ну­лась к ме­дити­рова­нию. — Мне врать не так лег­ко, как се­бе.   
  
      Я пе­реве­ла взгляд на ши­роко улы­ба­юще­гося Грюн­та, ко­торый прос­то по­жал пле­чами в от­вет на мою гри­масу, и заж­му­рилась, пол­ная ре­шимос­ти сфо­куси­ровать­ся, как учи­ла Са­мара. Но всё же, как и рань­ше, я по­няла, что моё вни­мание сно­ва пла­номер­но ус­коль­за­ет на звук скре­жета бро­ни кро­гана,или же на тя­жёлые за­ряды би­оти­ки Джек, раз­да­ющи­еся по всей ком­на­те, и это всё мо­ему моз­гу при­дёт­ся вос­при­нимать и удер­жи­вать в па­мяти од­новре­мен­но. Стук са­пог о ме­талл по­ла — Джей­коб пе­река­тыва­ет­ся в ук­ры­тие, сла­бый зу­дящий писк, ис­хо­дящий от мас­ки­ров­ки Ка­суми, шо­рох лат дос­пе­ха Грюн­та: всё это мой ра­зум дол­жен об­хва­тить без ос­татка.   
  
      Я стис­ну­ла зу­бы, ког­да бес­по­ворот­но упус­ти­ла след, рез­ко взды­хая че­рез нос.   
  
      — Для ме­дита­ции не нуж­но прик­ла­дывать столь­ко уси­лий, — спо­кой­но за­мети­ла Са­мара.   
  
      — А мне нуж­но, — ра­зоча­рован­но ог­рызну­лась я.   
  
      Са­мара рас­сме­ялась: ти­хо, неж­но.   
  
      — Ты не зна­ешь, как рас­сла­бить­ся. Это так же, как и в бит­ве.   
  
      — Что-то не мо­гу по­нять, по­чему я дол­жна рас­сла­бить­ся, ког­да в ме­ня стре­ля­ют.   
  
      — Да, но ты дол­жна на­учить­ся спо­кой­ствию, — от­ве­тила Са­мара. — Не то в про­тив­ном слу­чае...   
  
      Я ощу­тила как гор­ла кос­ну­лось ом­ни-лез­вие, и у ме­ня пе­рех­ва­тило ды­хание от удив­ле­ния, а гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись. Го­лос Са­мары ока­зал­ся у са­мого уха:  
  
      — ... ты упус­тишь са­мое оче­вид­ное.   
  
       _Чёрт возь­ми,_  вы­руга­лась я, ког­да Са­мара от­ле­тела, сно­ва раз­ме­ща­ясь пе­редо мной. Её гла­за бы­ли всё так же зак­ры­ты, но на ли­це ра­зыг­ра­лась ма­лень­кая улыб­ка. Я нах­му­рилась.   
  
      — Джек не единс­твен­ная, кто се­год­ня от­вле­чён, — как бы нев­зна­чай за­яви­ла Са­мара. — Это не по­хоже на те­бя.   
  
      Раз­ве? Ну, не каж­дый же день на го­ворят, что «Цер­бер» от­сле­дил по­лез­ную сис­те­му «свой-чу­жой», или, по край­ней ме­ре, так пос­чи­тал Приз­рак. Как толь­ко мы за­полу­чим её, то смо­жем пе­рей­ти к сво­ей ито­говой це­ли: ата­ка на ба­зу Кол­лекци­оне­ров, и за­вер­ше­ние — или же про­вал — на­шей мис­сии. Тем не ме­нее, из­ве­щение Ше­пард о том, что мы под­хо­дим к фи­ниш­ной чер­те, выз­вал нес­коль­ко зап­ро­сов от чле­нов ко­ман­ды.   
  
      Мы прос­то пот­ра­тили два дня на­шей приш­вартов­ки на Ци­таде­ли; всё ра­ди пос­ледних усо­вер­шенс­тво­ваний для «Нор­мандии» и зап­ро­са Тей­на ра­зоб­рать­ся с лич­ны­ми де­лами. Дрелл поп­ро­сил об ос­та­нов­ке, но от­ка­зал­ся от лю­бой по­мощи. До тех пор по­ка Ше­пард не выз­ва­ли в по­лицей­ский учас­ток, что­бы внес­ти за муж­чи­ну за­лог. И всё же, Тейн вер­нулся на борт пе­ред от­ча­лива­ни­ем, и, су­дя по его спо­кой­ствию, мож­но по­нять, что его проб­ле­мы раз­ре­шились.   
  
      Да я и не нас­та­ива­ла. В этом не бы­ло не­об­хо­димос­ти. Он по­мог мне выб­рать­ся из грё­бано­го ба­гаж­ни­ка, так что ес­ли он по­жела­ет за­гадоч­но ис­чезнуть на два дня по «де­лам», то по­жалуй­ста. К то­му же я всё рав­но оты­щу прав­ду в от­чё­те Ше­пард. Ког­да она на­дума­ет его от­пра­вить.   
  
      Та­ли сде­лала офи­ци­аль­ный зап­рос ос­та­новить­ся ря­дом с Фло­тили­ей. За пос­ледние дни ква­ри­ан­ка бы­ла на взво­де и мес­та се­бе не на­ходи­ла, сры­ва­ясь в ярость от ба­наль­ней­ших ком­мента­ри­ев. Что бы у неё там не бы­ли за де­ла, они бы­ли важ­ны­ми. А по­том объ­явил­ся Мор­дин, про­сящий о спа­сении сво­его по­мощ­ни­ка, по­хищен­но­го кро­ганом, и по­иск ди­аг­но­за для Грюн­та, по­ка мы на этой пла­нете. Да­же Са­мара не пре­мину­ла упо­мянуть, что у неё есть прось­ба, сто­ящая об­сужде­ния.   
  
      Так что, да, ес­тес­твен­но, что ра­бота ока­залась пол­на по­мех.   
  
      Са­мара по­нима­юще на ме­ня пос­мотре­ла, ког­да мой взгляд сно­ва ос­та­новил­ся на Ше­пард, по­тому что, да, ком­мандер так же яв­ля­ет­ся од­ной из при­чин мо­ей рас­се­ян­ности. Та­кое аза­ри-мат­ро­на сра­зу уло­вит в мо­их мыс­лях. Так что я поч­ти что  _ра­да_ дли­не спис­ка дел, ко­торые нуж­но ещё вы­пол­нить, преж­де чем мы за­берём про­пус­кную сис­те­му Жне­цов. Ра­да, что всё ещё есть вре­мя, хо­тя по идее дол­жна быть раз­дра­жена из-за всех этих неп­рекра­ща­ющих­ся просьб лич­но­го ха­рак­те­ра, от­да­ля­ющих нас от ито­говой це­ли.   
  
      Но поп­росту не мо­гу ра­зоз­лить­ся, не тог­да, ког­да же­лаю что есть сил об ут­рах, по­доб­ных это­му, с при­жима­ющей­ся ко мне Ше­пард, мир­но по­сапы­ва­ющей ря­дом. Рань­ше она соб­лю­дала дис­танцию — это же де­ловое, в кон­це кон­цов, сог­ла­шение — так что я не бы­ла уве­рена, из-за че­го воз­никли та­кие пе­реме­ны, ко­торым я сов­сем не про­тив.   
  
      Это сби­ва­ет с тол­ку, то, как ре­аги­ру­ет ря­дом с ней те­ло. Секс — это од­но. Прос­то секс да­же про­ще. В пос­ледний раз прос­нувшись, ког­да она вот так вот ко мне при­лип­ла, я дей­стви­тель­но хо­тела пе­рес­пать с ней. Это как идея-фикс: пред­став­ле­ние о том, как я прок­ла­дываю по­целу­ями до­рож­ку вниз, бу­дя её. Я за­куси­ла гу­бу от кар­тинки, но встрях­ну­ла го­ловой, про­гоняя её прочь. Но это ут­ро... это ут­ро ока­залось дру­гим. Оно не бы­ло пре­ис­полнен­ным сек­су­аль­но­го нап­ря­жения. Оно бы­ло... пол­но на­дёж­ности и уми­рот­во­рения, и мне хо­телось ос­тать­ся там как мож­но доль­ше, хоть я и выс­коль­зну­ла ти­хонь­ко с кро­вати, что­бы Ше­пард не уз­на­ла.   
  
      Я тя­жело вздох­ну­ла, как ко­рабль нем­но­го трях­ну­ло.   
  
      — Мы дос­тигли Ту­чан­ки, — из­вестил Джо­кер по ко­рабель­но­му ин­терко­му. — Она... та­кая же урод­ли­вая, как и с ор­би­ты.   
  
      На это Грюнт прыс­нул, а Ше­пард ог­ла­сила об окон­ча­нии тре­ниров­ки. Под­нявшись на но­ги, мы с Са­марой при­со­еди­нились к груп­пе, об­ра­зовав­шей­ся вок­руг ком­мандер для даль­ней­ших рас­по­ряже­ний.   
  
      — Сна­чала пе­рекус, по­том сме­на одеж­ды. Би­оти­ки едят двой­ную пор­цию, — при­каза­ла Ше­пард. Её взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на мне. — Ни­каких ис­клю­чений.   
  
      По­дож­дав, по­ка Грюнт с Джек у­едут на пер­вом лиф­те, Ше­пард ста­ла до­жидать­ся сле­ду­юще­го вмес­те с Гар­ру­сом, Та­ли и Са­марой. Ка­суми уже и след прос­тыл, а Джей­коб ре­шил вос­поль­зо­вать­ся по­жар­ной лес­тни­цей вмес­то ожи­дания.   
  
      — Пло­хое у ме­ня пред­чувс­твие се­год­ня, — про­бор­мо­тала Ше­пард, при­кос­нувшись к мо­ему пле­чу, ког­да мы при­со­еди­нились к ним тро­им.   
  
      — Не в оби­ду кро­ганам, но, ду­маю, у всех ра­зыг­ра­лось пло­хое пред­чувс­твие от­но­ситель­но вы­сад­ки на Ту­чан­ке, — кол­ко под­ме­тил Гар­рус, стоя впе­реди.   
  
      — Уве­рена, всё бу­дет хо­рошо, ком­мандер, — до­бави­ла я.   
  
      — Ну, раз уж  _ты_ уве­рена, — от­ве­тила Ше­пард, кри­во улыб­нувшись. — Ду­маю, здесь не о чём бес­по­ко­ить­ся.   
  
 **Гар­рус**  
  
      Чуть вы­ехав из-под гру­зови­ка, Та­ли выс­та­вила ру­ку дос­та­точ­но, что­бы прив­лечь моё вни­мание.  
  
      — Мо­жешь по­дать мне...  
  
      Я пе­редал де­вуш­ке нуж­ный ей га­еч­ный ключ, и она бла­годар­но пох­ло­пала ме­ня по но­ге, по­тому что это единс­твен­ное, до че­го ква­ри­ан­ка смог­ла до­тянуть­ся из та­кой по­зиции.   
  
      — Чи­та­ешь мыс­ли, — про­из­несла она, вер­нувшись об­ратно под ма­шину.  
  
      Улыб­нувшись та­кому жес­ту, я за­думал­ся, улы­балась ли мне так же Та­ли, ведь её ли­цо не бы­ло вид­но не толь­ко из-за ма­шины, но и из-за это­го пос­то­ян­но­го заб­ра­ла за­щит­но­го ска­фан­дра. Прис­ло­нив­шись спи­ной к здо­ровен­ной ши­не Том­ка­ха, я при­нял­ся с «бе­зудер­жным ве­сель­ем» сма­хивать пыль, осев­шую на ла­тах, и воз­вра­тил­ся к ту­пому со­зер­ца­нию бе­тон­ной стен­ки, сто­ящей пе­редо мной. Лязг ме­тал­ла со щел­чка­ми, до­нося­щи­еся из-под бро­нет­ран­спор­тё­ра, ста­ли му­зыкаль­ным офор­мле­ни­ем мо­их мыс­лей.   
  
      Ме­ня — ту­ри­ан­ца — оки­нули взгля­дами про­ходя­щие ми­мо кро­ганы. А рань­ше раз да­же бы­ло по­пытал­ся уку­сить вар­рен. Бес­при­чин­но. Серь­ёз­но. По край­не ме­ре, те­перь Рекс — гла­ва кла­на Ур­днот здесь, на Ту­чан­ке. Он при­нял нас с рас­прос­тёрты­ми объ­яти­ями.   
  
      — От­ку­да ты во­об­ще зна­ешь, как по­чинить это? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся я, нак­ло­няя го­лову, что­бы уви­деть как Та­ли слег­ка ма­хала но­гой в про­цес­се ра­боты.   
  
      — Я ква­ри­ан­ка. Или ты не знал? Ес­ли это ме­хани­чес­кое и по­лез­ное, то мы мо­жем по­нять, как оно ра­бота­ет, — съ­яз­ви­ла она.   
  
      Я за­катил гла­за, хоть де­вуш­ка и не уви­дела.   
  
      — Это да, но кро­ган­ская ме­хани­ка выг­ля­дит впол­не ра­ботос­по­соб­ной.   
  
      — Он хо­чет, что­бы мы отыс­ка­ли ещё один кол­лектор сжи­гания, — ог­рызну­лась Та­ли, её сло­ва проз­ву­чали нев­нятно из-под ав­то­моби­ля. — Не по­хоже, что есть здесь не­ог­ра­ничен­ное ко­личес­тво гру­зови­ков, как и нет вре­мени рыть­ся в гру­де ме­тал­ло­лома. Я от­ка­зыва­юсь рис­ко­вать, ле­тая по пла­нете на од­ном цер­бе­ров­ском чел­но­ке вмес­те с су­мас­шедшим кро­ганом.   
  
      — Не го­воря уже о взгля­де на те­бя Ше­пард, го­воря­щем «по­чини это». Упа­си ду­хи, ес­ли ты ког­да-ни­будь приз­на­ешь­ся, что не мо­жешь что-то по­чинить.   
  
      Ще­бень под ко­лёса­ми ле­жака зат­ре­щал, ког­да Та­ли выг­ля­нула из-под ма­шины.  
  
      — Я  _мо­гу_ ис­пра­вить это. Ты толь­ко дож­дись, — ут­верди­ла она.   
  
      — Ты же пом­нишь, что это я де­лал всю ра­боту от­но­ситель­но то­го «Ма­ко» на преж­ней «Нор­мандии»? Так что мо­гу я пред­ло­жить те­бе по­мощь?  
  
      Уже вер­нувшись под гру­зовик, Та­ли от­ве­тила:  
  
      — Мне не нуж­на твоя по­мощь, Гар­рус. — Ржа­вый ме­талл про­тяж­но зас­кри­пел от её дей­ствий, ког­да она про­дол­жи­ла: — Но спа­сибо за пред­ло­жение.   
  
      Я кри­во улыб­нулся, по­качав с уми­лени­ем го­ловой.  
  
      — Ну хо­рошо тог­да. Дай мне знать, ког­да за­кон­чишь.   
  
      И вски­нул её, ус­лы­шав, как кто-то приб­ли­жа­ет­ся.   
  
      — Я бы хо­тела офи­ци­аль­но за­явить, что нап­рочь не сог­ласна с этой иде­ей, — эхом раз­да­лось из-за уг­ла вор­ча­ние Ше­пард, с пос­ле­ду­ющим по­яв­ле­ни­ем са­мой жен­щи­ны вмес­те с Ми­ран­дой.   
  
      — Грюнт при­нял ре­шение, — за­яви­ла Ло­усон. Она рез­ко ос­та­нови­лась, на что Ше­пард, так же ос­та­новив­шись, кру­то раз­верну­лась к ней ли­цом. Её гла­за го­рели ог­нём.   
  
      — Ты са­ма выб­ра­лась доб­ро­воль­цем, и Грюнт те­бя обо­жа­ет. Ну ко­неч­но же он на­зовёт те­бя сво­им «кран­ттом».   
  
      Я за­мер, не ры­па­ясь, а Та­ли да­же прек­ра­тила во­зить­ся с гру­зови­ком, ког­да мы вмес­те ста­ли от­ча­ян­но прис­лу­шивать­ся, о чём же спо­рили ком­мандер со стар­шим по­мощ­ни­ком. И уз­на­ли, что раз­дра­житель­ность Грюн­та — ре­зуль­тат пу­бер­татно­го взрос­ле­ния, а не бо­лез­ни, как пред­по­лага­лось ра­нее. И те­перь ма­лец го­товил­ся к сво­ему об­ря­ду пос­вя­щения, на ко­торый кро­ганам раз­ре­шалось взять сво­их кран­ттов или до­верен­ных со­рат­ни­ков. И хоть чёт­ко­го ог­ра­ниче­ния ко­личес­тва этих со­рат­ни­ков не бы­ло, су­щес­тво­вало нег­ласное пра­вило: брать не боль­ше двух. Но юный кро­ган ещё не об­жился боль­шим ко­личес­твом кран­ттов, что­бы вы­бирать.   
  
      Вот толь­ко проб­ле­ма сос­то­яла в том, что Грюнт не выб­рал Ше­пард од­ной из сво­их кран­ттов.  
  
      — Сом­не­ва­юсь, что в этом об­ря­де есть неч­то эда­кое, с ко­торым мы с Грюн­том и Джек не спра­вились бы. Всё бу­дет хо­рошо, — ус­по­ко­ила Ми­ран­да.   
  
      — Да де­ло не в этом. Чёрт возь­ми. — Ше­пард глу­боко вздох­ну­ла. — Я бы не выб­ра­ла Джек. Она поч­ти не раз­го­вари­ва­ет с то­бой пос­ле Пра­гии. Кто зна­ет, бу­дет ли она прик­ры­вать те­бя при этих об­сто­ятель­ствах.  
  
      Ми­ран­да мол­ча­ла, мед­ля с от­ве­том. Нап­ря­жение меж­ду дву­мя бы­ло за­мет­но не­во­ору­жён­ным взгля­дом да­же с та­кого рас­сто­яния.   
  
      — И что пред­ла­га­ешь? — Её го­лос был нас­толь­ко ти­хим, что приш­лось нап­рячь­ся, что­бы во­об­ще что-то рас­слы­шать. — Ес­ли у те­бя есть аль­тер­на­тива, то я с ра­достью хо­чу её ус­лы­шать.   
  
      — Спро­си Грюн­та, мо­жет он пе­реду­ма­ет.   
  
      Гу­бы Ми­ран­ды дёр­ну­лись.   
  
      — Ра­ди все­го свя­того, ес­ли не ве­ришь, что мы са­ми спра­вим­ся, то хва­тит стес­нять­ся — спро­си его са­ма об этом, — от­ве­тила она ле­дяным то­ном.   
  
      — А­уч, — про­шеп­тал я, об­ра­ща­ясь к Та­ли, ког­да Ше­пард за­мет­но вздрог­ну­ла от слов Ми­ран­ды.   
  
      — Ше­пард са­ма ввя­залась в это, — за­мети­ла ква­ри­ан­ка, трях­нув го­ловой, и воз­вра­тилась об­ратно под гру­зовик. — На это да­же как-то боль­но смот­реть.   
  
      Их раз­го­вор вмиг прек­ра­тил­ся, ког­да из-за уг­ла «вы­катил» Рекс, со сле­ду­ющим за ним по пя­там Грюн­том, ко­торый выг­ля­дел нас­толь­ко воз­бужден­ным, что да­же поч­ти что под­пры­гивал при ходь­бе.   
  
      — Вре­мя вы­ез­жать на по­лигон, — из­вестил их Рекс. Его прис­таль­ный взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на нас с Та­ли, на­ходя­щих­ся по­зади Ше­пард.   
  
      Мои гла­за ши­роко рас­пахну­лись, ког­да Ше­пард, прос­ле­довав за взгля­дом реп­ти­лии, уви­дела нас. На её ли­це воз­никла мас­ка гри­масы, ког­да под­ру­га по­няла, что мы под­слу­шива­ли. А Та­ли, вы­ехав из-под гру­зови­ка, по­тяну­ла ме­ня к соб­равшим­ся.  
  
      — Все ис­пра­вила, — из­вести­ла Та­ли, ког­да мы при­со­еди­нились к ним.   
  
      — Грюнт, — по­пыта­лась в пос­ледний раз Ше­пард, ед­ва за­метив при­сутс­твие Та­ли. — Я не по­нимаю по­чему ты не выб­рал ме­ня пой­ти с то­бой. Раз­ве я не твой ко­ман­дир?   
  
      Грюнт от­ве­тил не сра­зу. Он кив­нул.   
  
      — Это  _мой_ об­ряд. Мой... тест. Те­бе не мес­то в пос­ле­дова­телях. Ты во­жак.  
  
      — Ше­пард, — об­ра­тил­ся я, пе­рево­дя на се­бя её вни­мание, ког­да ста­ло вид­но, что под­ру­га со­бира­ет­ся сно­ва на­чать спо­рить. Ше­пард са­ма не до кон­ца по­нима­ет, ка­кое вли­яние про­из­во­дит на дру­гих, но я прек­расно знал ка­ково это. Ин­ту­итив­но. — Бу­дет луч­ше, ес­ли твоё имя не бу­дет мель­кать в его дос­ти­жении.   
  
      Я как буд­то бы фи­зичес­ки за­рядил ей по­щёчи­ну, она от­ре­аги­рова­ла на за­яв­ле­ние так рез­ко, но Ми­ран­да уже ока­залась ря­дом, дви­га­ясь с той же ин­ту­итив­ной под­дер­жкой, ко­торую жен­щи­на про­яв­ля­ет на по­ле бит­вы, выс­ту­пая сей­час в ро­ли хо­рошо пос­тавлен­ной зас­лонки, что­бы смяг­чить удар.   
  
      — Грюнт хо­чет сам воз­гла­вить свой об­ряд. Не пред­став­ляю, что здесь ос­корби­тель­но­го. — Точ­но, ну, ско­рее все­го, она не смяг­чи­ла удар, но она от­кло­нила его. Не­вели­ка раз­ни­ца, ага.   
  
      — И как это во­об­ще раз­нить­ся, учи­тывая твоё на­личие в ко­ман­де? Он чис­лится в ко­ман­де «Чёр­ных» под тво­им ру­ководс­твом, — под­чер­кну­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      — Хва­тит! — взре­вел Грюнт, вып­рямля­ясь во весь рост. — Это моё ре­шение.   
  
      Его ре­шение,  _его_ вы­бор. Ше­пард за­мер­ла, ус­лы­шав та­кое, мо­жет, да­же ощу­тив ту же тя­жесть, что и я. Тя­жесть сво­их слов: «Я не бу­ду при­нимать ре­шение за те­бя», про­из­не­сён­ных ме­нее чем не­делю на­зад. Глу­боко вздох­нув че­рез нос, она под­жа­ла гу­бы. Её паль­цы вце­пились при­шель­цу в во­рот­ник наг­рудни­ка, и жен­щи­на при­тяну­ла его к сво­ему ли­цу нас­толь­ко близ­ко, что тот от не­ожи­дан­ности лишь ти­хо за­рычал.   
  
      — Вто­рое пра­вило вне ин­ку­бато­ра, — про­роко­тала она в от­вет. — Твоя ко­ман­да — нам­но­го важ­нее те­бя са­мого. — Она нак­ло­нила его ещё бли­же и, поз­во­лив го­лосу стать на па­ру то­нов ни­же, (что бы­ло не­важ­но, по­тому что мы все за­тих­ли в пред­вку­шении, да нас­толь­ко, что я да­же смог ус­лы­шать как ды­шит Та­ли), про­из­несла. — Сох­ра­ни им жиз­ни, Грюнт.   
  
      — Сох­ра­ню, — пок­лялся Грюнт.   
  
      — Тог­да уда­чи, — за­кон­чи­ла Ше­пард, от­сту­пая на­зад, хоть и не ста­ла выг­ля­деть от это­го счас­тли­вей.   
  
      — Нам не нуж­на уда­ча, — за­явил Грюнт, стук­нув ку­лака­ми друг о дру­га.   
  
      Рекс рас­сме­ял­ся, ру­ша нап­ря­жён­ность мо­мен­та.   
  
      — А вот Ше­пард как раз-та­ки по­надо­бит­ся. Во вре­мя тор­жеств, семья щен­ка оп­ла­чива­ет пер­вый тур. Го­товь свою кре­дит­ку, Ше­пард.   
  
      — Да про­пади ты про­падом в этот день в чёр­ной ды­ре, — про­цеди­ла сквозь зу­бы Ше­пард, ма­хая нам впе­рёд и зап­ры­гивая в гру­зовик.   
  


XXX

  
      Бро­нет­ран­спор­тёр вы­садил нас ря­дом с ог­ромным ам­фи­те­ат­ром, об­ветша­лые сте­ны ко­торо­го кое-где раз­ру­шились, бук­валь­но осев в зем­ле от вре­мени. Но, пре­иму­щес­твен­но, сам ринг ос­тался цел, а вну­шитель­ная баш­ня вы­соко воз­вы­шалась вда­леке. Рекс по­вёл нас к этой баш­не, к ка­мен­ным сту­пень­кам, слу­жив­шим си­день­ями, с ко­торых от­кры­вал­ся чу­дес­ный вид на аре­ну.  
  
      Пог­ла­зеть на пред­став­ле­ние сош­ла вся на­зем­ная ко­ман­да, вклю­чая да­же Са­мару с Тей­ном, ко­торые чувс­тво­вали се­бя бо­лее у­ют­но на ко­раб­ле, чем в жёс­тких ре­али­ях Ту­чан­ки. За­ид раз­местил­ся на вер­хних, ря­дом с кро­гана­ми, с ко­торы­ми под­ру­жил­ся за вы­пив­кой, а Мор­дин поч­ти что при­лип к Ше­пард и, со­от­ветс­твен­но, к нам с Та­ли. Но это по вес­кой при­чине: ок­ру­жа­ющие нас кро­ганы то и де­ло оки­дыва­ли при­шель­ца прис­таль­ны­ми взгля­дами. А Са­мара с Тей­ном и Ка­суми за­няли мес­та со сто­роны Та­ли. Все чувс­тво­вали не­во­об­ра­зимый азарт от пред­сто­яще­го. Все, кро­ме Джей­ко­ба, смот­ря­щего на аре­ну взвол­но­ван­ным взгля­дом.   
  
      Кро­ганы скуч­ко­вались в ог­ромные груп­пы, все как один в пол­ном дос­пе­хе с ка­кой-ни­будь пуш­кой на пле­че или же бед­ре. Ше­пард нер­вно ба­раба­нила паль­ца­ми по шле­му, ле­жав­ше­му у неё на ко­ленях, а я ус­та­вил­ся на ге­нера­торы щи­тов, из­да­ющие гром­кие хлоп­ки каж­дые нес­коль­ко се­кунд.   
  
      — Щит вы­дер­жит, — бур­кнул Рекс, уви­дев, ку­да нап­равлен мой взгляд. — А бро­ня для то­го, что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся в кон­це с... кое-чем. — За­мол­чав, он скло­нил го­лову на­бок, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь. — Обыч­но. Од­на­ко не во вре­мя мо­его пос­вя­щения.   
  
      — Да, да, Рекс. Ты кро­ган из кро­ганов. Мы по­няли, — съ­яз­ви­ла Ше­пард, за­катив гла­за.   
  
      Рекс нас­та­вил на неё па­лец.   
  
      — И не за­бывай об этом. Толь­ко по­тому, что у те­бя по­яви­лась вы­ращен­ная в ин­ку­бато­ре «го­рячая го­лова», не зна­чит, что он смо­жет ког­да-ли­бо за­менить ме­ня.  
  
      — Ой, да зат­кнись ты. Ник­то ни­кого не за­менял. Ты был за­нят. А те­перь ска­жи: шо за хер­ня бу­дет про­ис­хо­дить в этом об­ря­де, что ник­то не хо­чет рас­ска­зывать о нём?   
  
      — Это не страш­но, ес­ли зна­ешь, что про­изой­дёт. Смот­реть об­ряд до­пус­ка­ет­ся толь­ко ес­ли про­шёл свой собс­твен­ный. Или ес­ли не яв­ля­ешь­ся кро­ганом и по­обе­ща­ешь дер­жать ва­реж­ку зак­ры­той, — бур­кнул Рекс. Он при­щурил­ся, гля­дя на Та­ли.   
  
      — Эй! — вос­клик­ну­ла де­вуш­ка, скре­щивая на гру­ди ру­ки. — Я по­нятия не имею, по­чему все счи­та­ют, буд­то бы я не умею хра­нить сек­ре­ты.   
  
      — А как нас­чёт то­го ин­ци­ден­та, ког­да ты всем на ко­раб­ле раз­болта­ла, что у ме­ня толь­ко три я­ич­ка? Это вот зна­чит как ты хра­нишь сек­ре­ты?   
  
      Та­ли хва­тило при­личия стыд­ли­во опус­тить го­лову.   
  
      — Я рас­ска­зала толь­ко Гар­ру­су...   
  
      Те­перь нас­тал мой че­рёд хму­ро по­косить­ся на Та­ли, ког­да Рекс пе­ревёл взгляд на ме­ня. Я под­нял ру­ки пе­ред со­бой, зна­менуя о ка­питу­ляции и, к счастью, ока­зал­ся спа­сён скре­жетом от толь­ко что вклю­чён­но­го мик­ро­фона. Впе­рёд выс­ту­пил кро­ган, — в ко­тором я уз­нал ша­мана и с ко­торым мы раз­го­вари­вали на­кану­не о Грюн­те, — дер­жа на уров­не ли­ца инс­тру­мен­трон.   
  
      — Кро­ганы и гос­ти, нас­та­ло вре­мя на­чать­ся об­ря­ду. Все мы здесь соб­ра­лись, что­бы про­верить храб­рость од­но­го, из­вес­тно­го, как Грюнт. Ес­ли вы­живет, то ста­нет из­вес­тным как Ур­днот Грюнт, — на­чал Ша­ман. — Бу­дет про­веде­но три ра­ун­да, и вы дол­жны бу­дете прис­по­собит­ся ко все­му, да­бы до­казать свою честь быть кро­ганом. Ес­ли вы го­товы, то прис­ту­пим.   
  
      Грюнт взре­вел, по­казы­вая, что го­тов, тог­да как, выг­ля­дя ску­ча­ющей, Ми­ран­да поп­росту от­стег­ну­ла с бед­ра пис­то­лет. По су­ти та­кое ли­цо у неё всег­да, ког­да жен­щи­на вы­нуж­денно всту­па­ет в раз­го­вор с со­бесед­ни­ком, не го­воря уже и о боль­ших ком­па­ни­ях. А Джек, лы­бясь как мань­яч­ка, под­ня­ла свой дро­бовик вверх, её крик сме­шал­ся в ка­кофо­нии с рё­вом Грюн­та.   
  
      — Очень хо­рошо. Те­перь те­бе ос­та­ёт­ся...   
  
      Ве­дущий за­мол­чал и все кро­ганы од­новре­мен­но за­топ­та­ли ступ­ня­ми о ка­мен­ный пол че­тыре ра­за, про­роко­тав:  
  
      — Жми. На. Ключ. Ка­мень!   
  
      Пос­ле то­го, как Грюнт смач­но на­жал на ка­мень, по ин­терко­му сно­ва раз­дался го­лос:  
  
      — Спер­ва, кро­ганы за­во­ева­ли Ту­чан­ку... и под­чи­нили здеш­ний мир, вы­жить в ко­тором мо­жем толь­ко мы!   
  
      С даль­не­го уг­ла рин­га до­нес­лось ры­чание, и мы уви­дели боль­шую сво­ру вар­ре­нов, вы­ходя­щих из ог­ромно­го тун­не­ля на аре­ну. Трое ис­пы­ту­емых ми­гом дви­нулись на вра­гов, не ут­руждая се­бя по­ис­ком ук­ры­тия про­тив неп­ри­яте­ля, сра­жа­юще­гося толь­ко ког­тя­ми да зу­бами. Грюнт взял ко­ман­до­вание на се­бя, рва­нул на фор­ма­цию жи­вот­ных, рас­се­кая его по­полам, а за ним сра­зу пос­ле­дова­ла взрыв­ная вол­на Джек. Од­ной тва­ри да­же пос­час­тли­вилось зап­рыгнуть кро­гану на спи­ну, но пос­ле та ока­залась стя­нутой на пол сил­ком Ми­ран­ды.   
  
      Это­го же вар­ре­на Джек, взяв в би­оти­чес­кое по­ле, швыр­ну­ла за пре­делы аре­ны. Прям-та­ки пред­став­ляю эту хму­рую ми­ну Ми­ран­ды под шле­мом.   
  
      А ко мне по­вер­ну­лась Ше­пард. На её ли­це, не скры­ва­ясь, вид­не­лось ра­зоча­рова­ние, преж­де чем жен­щи­на не всерь­ёз за­кати­ла гла­за.   
  
      — Да она, блять, вы­пен­дри­ва­ет­ся. Пря­мо пос­ре­ди бит­вы.  
  
      Та­кая вы­ход­ка Джек обер­ну­лась в про­тивос­то­яние двух би­оти­ков, ста­ра­ющих­ся изо всех сил до­казать пре­вос­ходс­тво пе­ред дру­гим, и прев­ра­щая пос­вя­щение в ка­кой-то фар­со­вый матч в бей­сбол. Грюнт да­же с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом по­соб­ни­чал им, хва­тая вар­ре­нов за зад­ние ла­пы и под­бра­сывая в воз­дух, что­бы Ми­ран­да или Джек за­ряди­ли хо­ум ран. Ре­бята выг­ля­дели так, буд­то бы им... ве­село. Джек да­же пох­ло­пала Ми­ран­ду по пле­чу, ког­да та со­вер­ши­ла осо­бен­но хо­роший бро­сок, по­ка не вспом­ни­ла, кем яв­ля­ет­ся, и не­лов­ко уб­ра­ла ру­ку.   
  
      Рекс при­щурил­ся, гля­дя на аре­ну.   
  
      — Где это ты вы­цепи­ла её? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он, ука­зывая ги­гант­ским паль­цем.  
  
      — Джек? Ту, что с та­туш­ка­ми? — При­шелец кив­нул. — В тюрь­ме, — от­ве­тила Ше­пард, по­жав пле­чами.   
  
      — И за­чем я спро­сил, — ра­зоча­рова­но от­ве­тил он, трях­нув го­ловой.  
  
      Вто­рой ра­унд на­чал­ся сра­зу пос­ле то­го, как Грюнт с Ми­ран­дой и Джек пе­рег­руппи­рова­лись, поз­во­лив пар­ню сно­ва на­жать на ключ-ка­мень. Эта вол­на сос­то­яла из ог­не­дыша­щих клик­се­нов, вви­ду че­го ко­ман­да сра­жалась бо­лее серь­ёз­но, чем в слу­чае с вар­ре­нами.   
  
      — А дру­гую? — про­дол­жил Рекс.   
  
      Ше­пард улыб­ну­лась.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да шла в ком­плек­те с ко­раб­лём. — Она так­же ука­зала паль­цем че­рез пле­чо на Джей­ко­ба, выг­ля­дя слег­ка раз­дра­жён­ной. — Как и этот. Это что-то на­подо­бие ком­плексной сдел­ки.   
  
      — Что это зна­чит? — вме­шал­ся я, ссу­нув на нос лоб­ные пли­ты.   
  
      Ше­пард же под­ня­ла бровь.   
  
      — То и зна­чит, что я не мо­гу при­думать ни од­ной вес­кой при­чины, по­чему он здесь, кро­ме то­го, что Ми­ран­да хо­чет, что­бы он был. К то­му же он пе­режил стан­цию «Ла­заря».  
  
      — Он си­дит пря­мо за то­бой, Ше­пард, — на­пом­ни­ла Та­ли, зву­ча поч­ти стыд­ли­во.  
  
       От­вет Джей­ко­ба ока­зал­ся сби­ва­ющим с тол­ку; его взгляд ни ра­зу не по­кинул аре­ны, где трое ве­ли бой. Муж­чи­на прос­то от­махнул­ся.   
  
      — Она не ошиб­лась.   
  
      — Вот ви­дишь? — за­яви­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      — Са­ма де­ликат­ность, — фыр­кнул я, су­зив гла­за.   
  
      Тем не ме­нее, Рекс вос­поль­зо­вал­ся мо­мен­том, что­бы уг­ро­жа­юще близ­ко нак­ло­нить­ся к Ше­пард и сде­лать глу­бокий вдох все­го лишь в дюй­ме от её ли­ца. На это, рез­ко от­пря­нув, жен­щи­на с от­вра­щени­ем отод­ви­нула его го­лову ру­кой.   
  
      — Об­ню­хива­ние ко­го-то — гру­бость в че­лове­чес­кой куль­ту­ре, Рекс, — от­чи­тала Ше­пард. Она скрес­ти­ла ру­ки на гру­ди. — Ты уже дол­жен был за­пом­нить это.   
  
      Рекс рас­сме­ял­ся, не вы­казав и на­мёка на уг­ры­зения со­вес­ти.   
  
      — По край­ней ме­ре, я кое-что знаю, — от­ве­тил он за­гадоч­но, заг­ля­нув Ше­пард пря­мо в гла­за. — Серь­ёз­но, Ше­пард? «Цер­бер»?   
  
      Ше­пард выг­ля­дела оза­дачен­ной та­кой рез­кой сме­ной тем.   
  
      — Да, Рекс, «Цер­бер». Мне нуж­ны их ре­сур­сы, а Аль­янс и паль­цем не ше­вель­нёт, что­бы най­ти про­пав­ших ко­лонис­тов, — мед­ленно от­ве­тила она.   
  
      — Я не об этом, — фыр­кнул, он рез­ко мот­нул под­бо­род­ком на аре­ну. — Та дев­чонка. На те­бе её за­пах.   
  
      Вы­раже­ние её ли­ца зас­ты­ло, но за­тем оно мед­ленно ста­ло за­ливать­ся тем­но-пун­цо­вым цве­том, рас­простра­ня­ющим­ся вниз по шее и ис­че­зая да­леко за во­рот­ни­ком. Жен­щи­на рь­яно пы­талась сос­тря­пать хоть ка­кое-то по­добие от­ве­та.   
  
      — Мы в тес­ном со­седс­тве, — вме­шал­ся я с оп­равда­ни­ем, — а Ми­ран­да — стар­ший по­мощ­ник. Они тра­тят мно­го вре­мени вмес­те, за­нима­ясь пос­тро­ени­ем пла­нов.   
  
      Ше­пард за­мет­но ус­по­ко­илась, но Рекс, по­хоже, не по­верил.   
  
      — Так же как она и с Ли­арой про­води­ла мно­го вре­мени за «пос­тро­ени­ем пла­нов»? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он не без иро­нии. На это у ме­ня не бы­ло от­ве­та, но, как ни кру­ти, а Ше­пард пок­расне­ла ещё гу­ще. — Да чхать я хо­тел на твою лич­ную жизнь, Ше­пард. Прос­то пом­ни, что сде­лал «Цер­бер».   
  
      — Я не за­была. — Её ли­цо пом­рачне­ло. — Но это уже не эки­паж, — воз­ра­зила она. От­вет ока­зал­ся быс­трым и ре­шитель­ным, и я уди­вил­ся от­сутс­твию сом­не­ния в её го­лове, ког­да она ста­ла на их за­щиту. — Они мои лю­ди те­перь, Рекс.   
  
      Втя­нув в се­бя шум­но воз­дух, гро­мад­ный кро­ган, ки­вая, вы­дох­нул. А пос­ле хлоп­нул в ла­дони, ког­да по­нял, что уже сов­сем ско­ро нач­нётся тре­тий ра­унд.   
  
      — Это бу­дет улёт­но! — вос­клик­нул он.   
  
      Ког­да за сте­нами ам­фи­те­ат­ра воз­ник из-под зем­ли ги­гант­ский мо­лотиль­щик, от ли­ца Ше­пард от­хлы­нула вся кровь. Чу­дови­ще про­тив­но за­виз­жа­ло, раз­брыз­ги­вая на бой­цов кис­ло­ту, из-за че­го ко­ман­да жи­во поп­ря­талась по ук­ры­ти­ям. Ми­ран­да от­де­лилась от дру­гих.   
Ше­пард по­вер­ну­лась ко мне с не­чита­емым ли­цом.   
  
      — Го­вори­ла же, что у ме­ня пло­хое пред­чувс­твие.   
  
      В воз­дух взле­тел бе­тон­ный блок, ког­да мо­лотиль­щик по­нял, что, по фак­ту, он мо­жет про­ломить пол аре­ны.   
  
 **Ми­ран­да**  
  
      Мне  _дей­стви­тель­но_ на­чали не нра­вить­ся зам­кну­тые прос­транс­тва.   
  
      Про­каш­лявшись от об­ла­ка пы­ли, на­пол­ня­ющей воз­дух, я при­ложи­ла все уси­лия, что­бы удер­жать ог­ромную глы­бу бе­тона, го­товую раз­да­вить ме­ня. Мер­цая, си­лы бы­ли уже на ис­хо­де, от че­го ка­мень ста­ла дро­жать в воз­ду­хе.   
  
      Я слы­шала как Грюнт пы­тал­ся под­нять тя­жесть из­вне, но та не сме­щалась ни на дюйм. И я не бы­ла уве­рена где Джек, но по­каза­тели под её име­нем на мо­ём ин­терфей­се бы­ли низ­ки­ми. На­де­юсь, ей хва­тило ума спря­тать­ся. Она не бы­ла эки­пиро­вана для пол­но­цен­но­го про­тивос­то­яния мо­лотиль­щи­ку.   
  
      Ни­ког­да не ду­мала, что нас­та­нет день, ког­да бу­ду пе­режи­вать за Джек.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да, я не мо­гу под­нять его, — про­гудел Грюнт по ком­му­ника­тору.   
  
      — Чир­ли­дер­ша, хо­рош хер­ней стра­дать, — ог­рызну­лась Джек. Что ж, те­перь я точ­но не бес­по­ко­юсь боль­ше за неё. — Дуй нар­ко­ту и та­щи сю­да свою зад­ни­цу. Я за­дол­ба­лась иг­рать в на­жив­ку для чер­вя.   
  
      Она име­ет в ви­ду «Ме­наген-Х3», вклю­чён­ный в ап­течку каж­до­му чле­ну ко­ман­ды по нас­то­янию Ше­пард. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, это бы по­мог­ло, ес­ли бы фла­кон­чик не был скрыт во внут­ренней ап­течке бро­ни вмес­те с дру­гими пре­пара­тами. Мне при­дёт­ся опус­тить по край­ней ме­ре од­ну ру­ку, что­бы до­тянуть­ся до по­рош­ка, но я не уве­рена, су­мею ли вы­дер­жать глы­бу, не нап­равляя на неё би­оти­ку дву­мя ру­ками. Би­цеп­сы про­тив­но за­ныли от уси­лия, и это толь­ко под­ли­вало мас­ла в огонь.   
  
      — Не мо­гу до­тянуть­ся до не­го. Джек... — Кап­ля кро­ви, сбе­жав на вер­хнюю гу­бу, за­тек­ла в рот, и я по­чувс­тво­вала зна­комый ме­тал­ли­чес­кий прив­кус с огор­ча­ющим по­нима­ни­ем: я на пер­вой сте­пени би­оти­чес­ко­го из­не­може­ния. — Джек, мне нуж­на твоя по­мощь.   
  
      Вмес­то от­ве­та она про­мол­ча­ла и, на ту се­кун­ду, что я про­вела язы­ком по зу­бам, сли­зывая с губ кровь, пе­реме­шан­ную с бе­тон­ной пылью, я за­дума­лась: а, мо­жет, Ше­пард бы­ла пра­ва? Мо­жет, глу­по бы­ло по­лагать, что Джек прик­ро­ет мне тыл, да­же пос­ле мо­его из­ви­нения.  _Осо­бен­но,_  из-за мо­его из­ви­нения. Но я чувс­тво­вала уве­рен­ность по­тому, что на прак­ти­ке ни­чего не из­ме­нилось пос­ле ин­ци­ден­та. Джек всё так же вы­пол­ня­ла мои при­казы, ведь это имен­но то, что и дол­жна де­лать Джек, но де­вуш­ка не уш­ла. Она не уш­ла, как я ожи­дала, и те­перь, ког­да ста­ло оче­вид­но, что я не кон­такти­рую с «Цер­бе­ром», а зна­чит — её уже ник­то не бу­дет выс­ле­живать.   
  
      Не­логич­но, что она ос­та­лась, но де­вуш­ка здесь, впер­вые (и, смею до­бавить в  _пос­ледний_ раз, ес­ли мы во­об­ще бу­дем вспо­минать об этом) выс­лу­шива­ет мою прось­бу о по­мощи вмес­то то­го, что­бы сбе­жать и вер­нуть­ся к... че­му-то, чем она за­нима­лась до тюрь­мы.  
  
      Стран­но, ес­ли не ска­зать боль­ше.   
  
      Гла­за ос­ле­пил яр­кий свет, ког­да би­оти­ка Джек при­со­еди­нилась к мо­ей и, на­конец, этот бе­тон­ный блок сдви­нул­ся нас­толь­ко, что­бы я смог­ла от­ка­тить­ся в сто­рону. Де­вуш­ка про­тяну­ла ко мне ру­ку, су­мев об­ста­вить жест так, буд­то бы это поб­лажка.   
  
      — По­жалуй­ста, — бур­кну­ла Джек. Нак­ло­нив­шись, она са­ма схва­тила ме­ня за ру­ку, ког­да я так и не при­няла пред­ло­жен­ную по­мощь. Пле­чи буд­то бы оде­реве­нели от та­кого рез­ко­го дви­жения, но я быс­тро ус­по­ко­илась. Вмес­те мы до­ковы­ляли до бли­жай­ше­го ук­ры­тия, уво­рачи­ва­ясь от фон­та­на брызг кис­ло­ты, об­ру­шив­шихся на зем­лю все­го лишь в па­ре ша­гов от нас. Грюнт пос­ле­довал пря­мо за на­ми, от его ве­са низ­кая стен­ка силь­но зад­ро­жала.  
  
      — Спа­сибо, — поб­ла­года­рила я. Джек же ту­по ус­та­вилась.   
  
      — Ни сло­ва об этом*, — Сда­ёт­ся мне, она это в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле. — А те­перь, что мы бу­дет де­лать с этим? — Кив­ком го­ловы де­вуш­ка ука­зала в сто­рону мо­лотиль­щи­ка.  _Как буд­то бы нам обе­им нуж­но уточ­не­ние, о ком это она._  — Пред­ла­гаю по­дож­дать, по­ка не за­кон­чится вре­мя. Ос­та­лось уже не дол­го. Ска­зали, что тварь мо­жет вы­жить, так что так и пос­ту­пим.   
  
      — Мы мо­жем убить его, — нас­то­ял Грюнт. — Вре­мя ещё есть.   
  
      Джек схва­тила Грюн­та, точ­но так же как ра­нее Ше­пард, но на этот раз кро­ган не дал при­тянуть се­бя.   
  
      — Я не под­пи­сыва­лась на то, что­бы нам над­ра­ли зад­ни­цы.   
  
      С ко­мичес­кой лёг­костью Грюнт от­це­пил её паль­цы от сво­его наг­рудни­ка, и сер­ди­то опус­тил ру­ки де­вуш­ки вниз. Мо­лотиль­щик вып­лескал ещё боль­ше кис­ло­ты на сте­ну, за ко­торой мы ук­ры­лись, и я за­каш­ля­ла от ис­па­рений разъ­едав­ше­гося бе­тона.   
  
      — Ес­ли мой крантт не бу­дет... — за­роко­тал Грюнт.   
  
      — Нет, — ка­тего­ричес­ки воз­ра­зила я, уже мыс­ленно вы­ругав се­бя, что из-за слов Грюн­та по­вела се­бя как рас­кле­ив­ша­яся ду­рёха. — Джек, мы со­рат­ни­ки, а это зна­чит... —  _что ког­да од­но­го из нас с по­зором от­прав­ля­ют на ко­рабль, мы не воз­вра­ща­ем­ся в оди­ноч­ку._  — ... что мы по­мога­ем друг дру­гу. Это зна­чило спас­ти мою сес­тру или же зна­чило взор­вать тай­ное уч­режде­ние «Цер­бе­ра». И се­год­ня это зна­чит убить это­го чёр­то­вого мо­лотиль­щи­ка.   
  
      — Ну, ес­ли этот здо­ровяк не пря­чет у се­бя где-то ра­кет­ную ус­та­нов­ку, то я не знаю, как нам удас­тся прих­лопнуть этот чер­вя­ка-пе­рерос­тка. По­тому что тя­жёлое ору­жие — это  _жуль­ни­чес­тво,_  — съ­яз­ви­ла Джек, фыр­кнув. — Ска­зали те, что ус­тро­или ядер­ную зи­му сво­ими обо­юд­ны­ми бом­бёжка­ми.   
  
      — Нам не нуж­на ра­кет­ная ус­та­нов­ка, — вос­па­рил Грюнт.   
  
      Они и даль­ше про­дол­жи­ли со­бачить­ся, но я пе­рес­та­ла слу­шать пря­мо пос­ле то­го, как Джек про­из­несла: «Чер­вяк-пе­рерос­ток». По­тому что червь. Мо­лотиль­щик дей­ству­ет как червь. Дви­га­ет­ся как червь, а у чер­вей зак­ры­тая кро­венос­ная сис­те­ма. И, что бо­лее важ­но, у них  _прос­тая_ зак­ры­тая кро­венос­ная сис­те­ма.   
  
      — Я мо­гу ис­поль­зо­вать опус­то­шение, — вне­зап­но про­из­несла я.   
  
      — Мы все прям тре­пещем от тво­его но­вого на­выка, чир­ли­дер­ша, но всё же пос­та­рай­ся вник­нуть в раз­го­вор, — ог­рызну­лась Джек.   
  
      За­катив гла­за, я сно­ва пос­мотре­ла на неё.   
  
      — Да нет же, я мо­гу опус­то­шить Мо­лотиль­щи­ка. Удер­жи­вать его, по­ка вы с Грюн­том не под­бе­рётесь дос­та­точ­но, что­бы на­нес­ти нас­то­ящий урон, — от­ве­тила я. — Я сей­час слиш­ком да­леко, что­бы са­мой сде­лать это.   
  
      — Мы мо­жем под­бро­сить те­бя, — пред­ло­жил Грюнт.   
  
      Я рез­ко зак­ры­ла рот.   
  
      — Ты... серь­ёз­но? — пе­рес­про­сила я, ши­роко рас­пахнув гла­за.   
  
      — Джек прак­ти­кова­лась в этом с Ше­пард. Хо­тели про­верить, ра­бота­ет ли это во­об­ще.  
  
      Я обер­ну­лась к Джек, выг­ля­дящей не­обы­чай­но скеп­тичной, что­бы поп­ро­сить её об одол­же­нии в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле швыр­нуть ме­ня в мо­лотиль­щи­ка.   
  
      — И это сра­бота­ло? С Ше­пард? Не по­кале­чив её?   
  
      — Ага... На ко­рот­кой дис­танции, — за­яви­ла Джек.   
  
      — Но ты смо­жешь это сде­лать. — Я хо­тела убе­дить­ся на­вер­ня­ка.   
  
      Джек при­щури­лась.  
  
      — Ага, на  _ко­рот­кой_ дис­танции. — Она ука­зала че­рез пле­чо на Мо­лотиль­щи­ка. —  _Это_ сов­сем не ко­рот­кая дис­танция.   
  
      — Ше­пард ког­да-ни­будь ис­поль­зо­вала за­ряд, что­бы про­лететь боль­шую дис­танцию?  
  
      Оки­нув быс­трым взгля­дом Джек, Грюнт по­жал пле­чами.  
  
      — Не бы­ло мно­го прос­транс­тва, что­бы про­верить.   
  
      Я рис­кну­ла мель­ком взгля­нуть на мо­лотиль­щи­ка, воз­вы­ша­юща­яся часть те­ла ко­торо­го по­качи­валась взад-впе­рёд, по­ка тварь до­жида­лась на­шего по­яв­ле­ния. Я трях­ну­ла го­ловой в ужа­се от то­го, что дей­стви­тель­но со­бира­юсь сде­лать по­доб­ное. Это бе­зумие.   
  
      — Слу­шай, учи­тывая то, что обыч­но я прям-та­ки обо­жаю, ког­да ты по­пада­ешь в пе­ред­ря­ги, это су­мас­шес­твие. Я пом­ню, как ты съ­еха­ла се­год­ня с бе­говой до­рож­ки. Ты не мо­жешь...  
  
      — Ещё как  _мо­гу,_  — воз­ра­зила я. — Всё, что те­бе нуж­но бу­дет сде­лать, это при­дать мне ус­ко­рение, а с при­зем­ле­ни­ем я са­ма уж как-то раз­бе­русь. Единс­твен­ное, что сей­час нуж­но, это по­доб­рать­ся поб­ли­же, не рас­пла­вив­шись при этом в кис­ло­те, а зна­чит не бро­сай ме­ня пря­мо в тварь. Те­бе под си­лу та­кое?   
  
      — А ты спра­вишь­ся? — под­драз­ни­ла Джек.   
  
      — Что ж, — за­мол­чав, я поч­ти что ос­ка­лилась. — Обо­жаю до­казы­вать ошиб­ки дру­гих.   
  
      Джек и в са­мом де­ле рас­сме­ялась.   
  
      — Лад­но. Ска­жем, я не раз­ма­жу те­бя по стен­ке. — Про­из­не­ся это, она оза­рилась за­вит­ка­ми ну­лево­го эле­мен­та, что го­лубой вол­ной оку­тали и ме­ня. Чувс­тво, буд­то бы по ко­же да­ли раз­ряд то­ка сла­бого нап­ря­жения — ста­ло хо­лод­но и ще­кот­но. Я по­ёжи­лась, а Джек улыб­ну­лась. — Не осо­бо по­хоже, но, ду­маю, про­катит.   
  
      Как сле­ду­ет за­мах­нувшись, она швыр­ну­ла ме­ня впе­рёд.   
  


XXX

  
      Воз­можно, мне сле­дова­ло за­думать­ся над тем, нас­коль­ко эф­фектив­ным ока­жет­ся план, вклю­ча­ющий в се­бя мой по­лет в ги­гант­ско­го монс­тра.   
  
      По­хоже, план вы­дал­ся дос­та­точ­но эф­фектив­ным, раз уж я ос­та­лась жи­вой.   
  
      — Что? — про­мям­ли­ла я, пы­та­ясь под­нять ру­ки, что­бы спря­тать ли­цо в лок­те­вых из­ги­бах от не­ес­тес­твен­но яр­ко­го све­та. — За­чем?   
  
      Ря­дом кто-то ти­хо рас­сме­ял­ся.   
  
      — Са­мара поп­ро­сила об сол­нечных лам­пах. На­вер­ное, она на­вела не­кие справ­ки о пре­иму­щес­тве сол­нечно­го све­та для лю­дей. Го­вори­ла, что вы бла­гос­клон­но от­ве­тили на сол­нечные лу­чи во вре­мя сли­яния. Но не вда­валась в де­тали, опа­са­ясь на­рушить ва­шу кон­фи­ден­ци­аль­ность, — по­яс­ни­ла док­тор Чак­вас, под­хо­дя к мо­ей кой­ке. Я наб­лю­дала за жен­щи­ной че­рез кро­хот­ный за­зор меж­ду ру­ками. — В лю­бом слу­чае Са­мара пос­чи­тала, что от сол­нечно­го све­та вам ста­нет луч­ше. — Врач по­жала пле­чами, выш­ло до­воль­но-та­ки не­ук­лю­же. — Это не вред­но, по­это­му я раз­ре­шила это, по­ка вы поп­равля­етесь.  
  
      — А она упо­мина­ла о кре­ме от за­гара? — про­бур­ча­ла я в ру­ки. — Мо­ей ко­же это не пой­дёт на поль­зу, по­тому что я быс­тро за­гораю.   
  
      Ещё сме­шок.   
  
      — Нет не­об­хо­димос­ти. Прош­ло все­го лишь нес­коль­ко се­кунд. Дос­та­точ­но, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить её. Сей­час быс­тро всё убе­ру, — от­ве­тила Чак­вас.   
  
      Я за­мол­ча­ла, на са­мом де­ле нас­лажда­ясь теп­лом на ко­же.   
  
      — Ос­тавь­те ещё не­надол­го. Это... при­ят­но, — как бы нев­зна­чай про­из­несла я. И вот, что бы­ло: сол­нечный свет и факт то­го, что Са­мара за­пом­ни­ла, нас­коль­ко он мне нра­вит­ся. В детс­тве мне не раз­ре­шали час­то вы­ходить на ули­цу. Так что ког­да я вы­ходи­ла на­ружу, ос­та­ва­ясь без прис­мотра, сол­нце мне нра­вилось боль­ше все­го.   
  
      По­вер­нув го­лову в сто­рону, я выр­ва­лась из ле­нивых вос­по­мина­ний в ре­аль­ность, уви­дев Джек, ле­жащую на со­сед­ней кой­ке. Бин­то­вая пе­ревяз­ка прик­ры­вала боль­шую часть её ту­лови­ща; та­кая же по­вяз­ка кра­сова­лась на го­лове. Рез­ко вско­чив, я мо­мен­таль­но за­шипе­ла от вспыш­ки бо­ли в но­ге.   
  
      — Бу­дет луч­ше, ес­ли ос­та­вить её в по­кое, — про­из­несла док­тор бе­зо вся­кой на то на­доб­ности, ука­зывая на мою но­гу.   
  
      — Она..?  
  
      — С Джек всё в по­ряд­ке. На неё по­пало нем­но­го кис­ло­ты Мо­лотиль­щи­ка, как и на вас. Но ва­ше те­ло, меж­ду про­чим, быс­трей справ­ля­ет­ся с трав­ма­ми, чем её. Я дер­жу её на обез­бо­лива­ющих, по­ка ле­карс­тва де­ла­ют свою ра­боту, — из­вести­ла ме­ня врач.   
  
      — А Грюнт?   
  
      Чак­вас пе­реве­ла взгляд на дверь, ку­да, толь­ко что вый­дя из лиф­та, быс­тро нап­равлял­ся Грюнт, преж­де чем за­яви­ла:  
  
      — Он пря­мо здесь.   
  
      — Ми­ран­да! — ра­дос­тно вос­клик­нул при­шелец, прос­ко­чив че­рез дверь, створ­ки ко­торой ед­ва от­кры­лись на рас­сто­яние, дос­та­точ­ное, что­бы про­тис­нуть­ся та­ким мас­сивным пле­чам. Ос­та­новив­шись у мо­ей пос­те­ли, при­шелец встал на од­но ко­лено, что­бы мы на­ходи­лись с ним на од­ном уров­не глаз. — Они ска­зали, что я дол­жен по­дож­дать, по­ка ты прос­нёшь­ся, что­бы ска­зать те­бе.   
  
      Я вски­нула бровь.   
  
      — Ска­зать что?   
  
      — Я те­перь Ур­днот Грюнт! — вос­клик­нул он. Рас­простра­ня­ющи­еся от не­го лу­чики ра­дос­ти су­мели да­же мне под­нять угол­ки губ в ма­лень­кой улыб­ке, ког­да он стук­нул се­бя ку­лаком по гру­ди.   
  
      — Поз­драв­ляю. — Дос­та­точ­но бы­ло лишь од­но­го сло­ва, рас­кра­шен­но­го крас­ка­ми об­легче­ния и приз­на­тель­нос­ти за на­ше дос­ти­жение.   
  
      — Ур­днот Рекс ска­зал, что мне нуж­но выб­рать во­ена­чаль­ни­ка, — приз­нался он.   
  
      — Ну ра­зуме­ет­ся.   
  
      Ру­ки кро­гана силь­нее ух­ва­тились за край кро­вати, и меж­ду на­ми во­цари­лась ти­шина. Грюнт слег­ка расс­тро­ил­ся, ког­да я не ста­ла рас­ши­рять от­вет. И я ре­шилась не за­думы­вать­ся, по­чему он так огор­чился по это­му по­воду.   
  
      — Я спро­сил мо­жет ли у ме­ня быть два, — до­бавил он, от че­го у ме­ня пе­рех­ва­тило ды­хание, а сер­дце не­ис­то­во зат­ре­пета­ло в груд­ной клет­ке. Это пре­воз­могло да­же моё пер­во­началь­ное воз­му­щение, что он мог пред­по­честь ме­ня ком­мандер. По­тому что  _та­кое_ не смо­жет за­кон­чить­ся хо­рошо. Но са­ма мысль, что Грюнт раз­ду­мывал выб­рать ме­ня... Что ж, в прош­лом я бы от­ка­залась, став за­верять его все­ми воз­можны­ми до­вода­ми, нас­коль­ко пло­хой яв­ля­ет­ся эта идея и что для ме­ня кро­ган в не­рабо­чее вре­мя бу­дет не бо­лее чем пус­тое мес­то. А те­перь же, по­ка я ло­вила на се­бе этот не­уве­рен­ный взгляд, я не смог­ла бы зас­та­вить се­бя сде­лать неч­то по­доб­ное. По край­ней ме­ре, я дей­стви­тель­но  _поль­ще­на_.   
  
      — И ты выб­рал, — про­из­несла я, не вы­давая эмо­ций.  
  
      Он кив­нул, но по­том сра­зу же трях­нул го­ловой.   
  
      — Прос­ти.   
  
      — За что? — по­ин­те­ресо­валась я, ког­да ды­хание вер­ну­лось в преж­ний ритм. — Ше­пард — са­мый луч­ший во­ена­чаль­ник для ко­го-то с тво­ими ис­клю­читель­ны­ми на­выка­ми. Ты сде­лал хо­роший вы­бор.   
  
      Грюнт су­хо рас­сме­ял­ся, его боль­шой рот изог­нулся в не­кое по­добие роб­кой улыб­ки, что выг­ля­дит до­воль­но не­обыч­но для та­кого при­шель­ца как кро­ган.   
  
      — Ше­пард — мой во­ена­чаль­ник. — Он лег­ко стук­нул ме­ня в пле­чо. — Но толь­ко один че­ловек мо­жет с ней срав­нить­ся.   
  
      От та­кого сер­дце слад­ко сжа­лось, на что я поз­во­лила се­бе ти­хо вы­ругать­ся — чёрт возь­ми — от­во­рачи­ва­ясь. Грюнт прит­во­рил­ся, буд­то бы ему очень ин­те­рес­ная стен­ка, а я по­пыта­лась вер­нуть се­бе са­мо­об­ла­дание. И всё из-за ма­лолет­не­го кро­гана, ко­торо­му — как и мно­жес­тву дру­гих на этом чёр­то­вом суд­не — уда­лось рас­то­пить мои чувс­тва.   
  
       _И го­воря о ко­торых..._  
  
      — А где Ше­пард?   
  
      — Она... — на­чал бы­ло от­ве­чать Грюнт.   
  
      — У неё ос­та­лись не­завер­шённые де­ла на Ту­чан­ке, — де­ликат­но прер­ва­ла его Чак­вас. И ода­рила кро­гана мно­гоз­на­читель­ным взгля­дом, что стал бы бо­лее по­рази­тель­ным, ес­ли бы я не уви­дела его са­ма.  
  
      Грюнт же, ус­та­вив­шись на неё, до­гово­рил:  
  
      — ... ре­аль­но силь­но взбе­силась на те­бя. И ме­ня. Она ед­ва про­рони­ла па­ру слов по­мимо «на здо­ровье» пос­ле то­го как я выб­рал её сво­им во­ена­чаль­ни­ком.   
  
      — На­ше за­дание ока­залось ус­пешным, — вос­па­рила я. — Она дол­жна бы­ла быть до­воль­на.   
  
      — Вы поз­во­лили сво­ей со­рат­ни­це бро­сить вас в мо­лотиль­щи­ка. В чу­дище, с ко­торым у Ше­пард сло­жились не са­мая луч­шая ис­то­рия, — су­хо за­мети­ла Чак­вас. — Она бы­ла аб­со­лют­но «счас­тли­вой».  
  
      Нас­ту­пило не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние.   
  
      — Я, ка­жет­ся, до­гады­ва­юсь, у ко­го Ше­пард обу­чалась тон­костям сар­казма, — зап­ри­мети­ла я.   
  
      Чак­вас ис­крен­не рас­сме­ялась.   
  
      — Это по­тому что вы не встре­чались с её нас­то­ящей ма­терью. Хан­на да­же вас бу­дет дер­жать на цы­поч­ках, — от­ве­тила док­тор. То, как буд­нично она про­из­несла «нас­то­ящей», выз­ва­ло во мне вол­ну со­чувс­твия. И по­ка я пы­талась най­ти под­хо­дящие сло­ва для от­ве­та, моё мол­ча­ние за­тяну­лось, и мо­мент ока­зал­ся упу­щен. Док­тор все­го лишь по­жала пле­чами, ища что-то в выд­вижном ящи­ке сто­лика. Она дос­та­ла фла­кон с проз­рачной жид­костью.   
  
      — Мне нуж­но ещё раз про­мыть вам ра­ну. — Чак­вас ука­зала на фла­кон в ру­ке. — Что­бы ней­тра­лизо­вать ос­татки кис­ло­ты. На вся­кий слу­чай. И, се­год­ня вы но­чу­ете в ме­дот­се­ке. — Я под­ня­лась бы­ло на лок­тях, что­бы воз­ра­зить, но ме­ня сра­зу же вер­ну­ла на кро­вать креп­кая ру­ка на пле­че. — Опять-та­ки: на вся­кий слу­чай. Зав­тра уже смо­жете вер­нуть­ся к ра­боте.   
  
      — Кто бы сом­не­вал­ся, — про­тяну­ла я, от­ки­дывая в сто­рону пок­ры­вало, ко­торым бы­ла ук­ры­та, что­бы жен­щи­на без тру­да смог­ла доб­рать­ся до мо­ей но­ги.   
  
      — Мо­гу пред­ло­жить вам мяг­кое се­датив­ное, что­бы прос­пать всю ночь без проб­лем, — пред­ло­жила Чак­вас.   
  
      Я ус­та­вилась на пус­той по­толок ме­дот­се­ка воз­вра­ща­ясь мыс­ля­ми в тот без­за­бот­ный ве­чер ни­чего­неде­лания и от­ды­ха, в ко­торый ме­ня по­вер­гла Ше­пард пос­ле на­шего воз­вра­щения с Пра­ги. Но на этот раз не бы­ло ни­какой Ше­пард, как не бы­ло и паль­цев, пе­реби­ра­ющих мне во­лосы, или жёс­тких смеш­ков каж­дый раз, ког­да я взды­хала. Все­го лишь би­канье ап­па­рату­ры и сби­ва­ющий с тол­ку за­пах ан­ти­сеп­ти­ка.   
  
      — Мо­жет и при­годит­ся, — сог­ла­силась я.   
  
      Раз­дался стук шпри­цов друг о дру­га, ког­да Чак­вас на­чала по­ис­ки в дру­гом ящи­ке, а пос­ле нем­но­го за­дер­жа­лась у мо­ей ка­пель­ни­цы, и ком­на­та ста­ла блек­нуть, ис­че­зая.   
  


XXX

  
      — Обя­затель­но нуж­но бы­ло усып­лять её? — за­дала воп­рос Ше­пард, её го­лос зву­чал так, буд­то бы она на­ходит­ся в тун­не­ле. Я ощу­тила теп­ло её ру­ки, нак­рывшей мою.   
  
      — Я не усердство­вала с пре­пара­том. Дос­та­точ­но, что­бы её те­ло рас­сла­билось, и жен­щи­на спо­кой­но про­вела ночь.   
  
      — В пос­леднее вре­мя у неё не ла­ды с се­датив­ны­ми, док, — бур­кну­ла Ше­пард.   
  
      Чуть по­мол­чав, Чак­вас от­ве­тила:  
  
      — Я пред­ло­жила, а она сог­ла­силась. Ей всё рав­но ну­жен неп­ре­рыв­ный от­дых.   
  
      Ше­пард тя­жело вздох­ну­ла.   
  
      — Знаю. Прос­то... пос­ле всей этой за­вару­хи с её от­цом... и, я имею в ви­ду, ты же ви­дела, ка­кой нер­вной она бы­ва­ет, ког­да ста­новит­ся па­ци­ен­том.   
  
      От та­кого мне ста­ло дур­но. А я ду­мала, что луч­ше скры­ваю та­кое.   
  
      — Имен­но из-за это­го она и сог­ла­силась, — Чак­вас ос­та­нови­лась. — С мисс Ло­усон всё хо­рошо.   
  
      — Ага, знаю, — хмык­ну­ла Ше­пард, во­дя паль­цем по тыль­ной сто­роне ла­дони. — Я здесь ещё нем­но­го по­буду. По­том всё зак­рою, ес­ли уже хо­чешь ид­ти спать.   
  
      — Спа­сибо. — Я ус­лы­шала приб­ли­жа­ющи­еся ша­ги Чак­вас и шо­рох одеж­ды. Объ­ятия? — При­ят­но сно­ва ока­зать­ся с то­бой на од­ном суд­не. Спо­кой­ной но­чи, Эве­лин. — Она про­из­несла имя шё­потом и я по­чувс­тво­вала, как ла­донь Ше­пард сжа­ла мою силь­ней.   
  
      — Слад­ких, — ти­хо от­ве­тила Ше­пард.   
  
      Ког­да Чак­вас уш­ла, от­сек на­пол­нился ти­шиной, на­руша­емой толь­ко ти­хим пи­кани­ем ме­дапа­рату­ры. Ока­залось нам­но­го тя­желее сох­ра­нять свою ма­лень­кую ос­ве­дом­лённость, чем сно­ва сбе­жать в сно­виде­ния, но го­лос Ше­пард вер­нул ме­ня на­зад.   
  
      — Ин­те­рес­но, сколь­ко же но­чей ты так про­вела, ког­да я бы­ла на тво­ём мес­те. — Она пе­реп­ле­ла на­ши паль­цы. Ну, по прав­де это не сов­сем и лю­бопытс­тво. Я уве­рена. Ду­маю, что уве­рена. Или же это мне прос­то прис­ни­лось. Но сны ка­зались та­кими нас­то­ящи­ми. — От её слов я прос­ну­лась боль­ше, по­ка не приш­лось соз­на­тель­но за­мед­лять сер­дце­би­ение, что­бы на мо­нито­рах не за­регис­три­рова­лось из­ме­нение пуль­са.   
  
      — Ты дер­жа­ла ме­ня за ру­ку, ког­да я впер­вые прос­ну­лась. Ты час­то это де­лала. При­каса­лась. То есть, осо­бен­но, ког­да вор­ча­ла что-то се­бе под нос. И ты спа­ла на мо­ей пос­те­ли. Од­нажды да­же ис­поль­зо­вала мой жи­вот в ка­чес­тве по­душ­ки, и это бы­ло са­мым вос­хи­титель­ным, что про­ис­хо­дило со мной за всю не­делю. — Она рас­сме­ялась, и ес­ли я сей­час от­крою гла­за, то точ­но уви­жу, как она тря­сёт го­ловой в сво­ей из­люблен­ной ма­нере.  
  
       — Ты раз­го­вари­вала со мной. Пос­то­ян­но. Обо всём. Пре­иму­щес­твен­но о на­уке мо­его вос­ста­нов­ле­ния, и я по­нятия не имею, о чём же бы­ли твои рас­сужде­ния. Но это спас­ло ме­ня от су­мас­шес­твия. Ты да­же, как-то раз, чи­тала мне кни­гу. Сог­ласна, это бы­ла кош­марная кни­га, и я её воз­не­нави­дела. Но я приз­на­тель­на этой сен­ти­мен­таль­нос­ти.   
  
      Её тя­жёлый вздох на­рушил ти­шину ком­на­ты.   
  
      — Толь­ко вот я не сов­сем уве­рена, что это не прос­то мой ра­зум иг­ра­ет со мной в злую шут­ку. Бы­ло хоть что-то из это­го прав­дой? — про­шеп­та­ла она.   
  
      Её паль­цы сколь­зну­ли по мо­ей ко­же, ког­да жен­щи­на уб­ра­ла мне во­лосы с ли­ца. И это и ока­залось тем неж­ным при­кос­но­вени­ем из-за ко­торо­го я не­воль­но за­дер­жа­ла ды­хание, а в гру­ди по­сели­лось ка­кое-то тре­пет­ное чувс­тво. Чувс­тво, что ни за что не на­зовёшь друж­бой, но пол­ностью при­год­ное для обоз­на­чения «прос­нуть­ся в её объ­яти­ях с пе­реп­ле­тён­ны­ми но­гами» или «кон­чик её но­са ут­кнул­ся мне в шею, а ру­ка нак­ры­ла бед­ро».   
  
      — Ми­ран­да, я знаю, что ты прос­ну­лась. Мень­шее, что ты мо­жешь сде­лать, это от­ве­тить мне.   
  
      Мед­ленно от­крыв гла­за, я уви­дела как на гу­бах Ше­пард за­иг­ра­ла улыб­ка в тус­клом ос­ве­щении.   
  
      — Кар­ди­омо­нитор? — спро­сила я с со­жале­ни­ем.  
  
      Она кив­ну­ла.   
  
      — Нас­та­ло вре­мя не мне, а ему пре­дать те­бя. — Мы вслу­шива­лись в ти­хий писк на зад­нем фо­не мо­нито­ра сер­дце­би­ения, по­ка она не под­тол­кну­ла:  
  
      — Ты так и не от­ве­тила на мой воп­рос.   
  
      — Не знаю, по­чему это важ­но. Я свя­то ве­рила, что ты ни­чего из это­го не пом­нишь, — ед­ва слыш­но от­ве­тила я, но за­тем вздох­ну­ла. — Прос­ти за кни­гу.   
  
      Вы­раже­ние её ли­ца смяг­чи­лось от от­ве­та, и Ше­пард про­вела боль­шим паль­цем по мо­им кос­тяшкам.   
  
      — Это важ­но. Боль­ше чем ты ду­ма­ешь.   
  
      Я по­пыта­лась изо всех сил по­луч­ше по­вер­нуть­ся на бок, не прик­ла­дывая боль­ших уси­лий на ра­неную но­гу, и при­под­ня­лась на по­душ­ках, что­бы взгля­нуть на жен­щи­ну.   
  
      — Есть... при­чина, по­чему ты вспом­ни­ла это?   
  
      Ше­пард выг­ля­дела удив­лённой воп­ро­сом, ког­да, от­пустив мою ру­ку, опёр­лась о спин­ку сту­ла.   
  
      — Я пы­талась ус­нуть и... Не знаю. Прос­то по­дума­ла об этом, на­вер­ное.   
  
      — Нас­толь­ко от­ча­ялась? — под­драз­ни­ла я, ощу­щая при­лив сме­лос­ти. Ста­ло тем­но, но не нас­толь­ко, что­бы не раз­гля­деть как в гла­зах Шеп зап­леска­лось теп­ло. Я не дол­жна быть до­воль­на, что она не мо­жет ус­нуть без ме­ня, но это не зна­чит, что я не мо­гу ощу­щать эту эмо­цию.   
  
      — Нас­толь­ко, что­бы на­роч­но не за­мечать, как силь­но злюсь? — Вздох­нув, она за­пус­ти­ла паль­цы в во­лосы. — Хо­телось бы, что бы всё бы­ло так прос­то. Ми­ран­да, как твой ко­ман­ду­ющий офи­цер, я дол­жна ска­зать, что тот трюк, что ты се­год­ня учу­дила, — это без­рассуд­но и бе­зот­ветс­твен­но. И я прос­то... прос­то так...   
  
      Я стис­ну­ла зу­бы. Этот вы­говор чуть ос­ту­дил кровь в жи­лах.   
  
      — Ты бы пос­ту­пила так же, — под­чер­кну­ла я.   
  
      На миг она воз­ве­ла гла­за к по­тол­ку, как буд­то бы спра­шивая ка­кого угод­но Бо­га о по­мощи, преж­де чем сно­ва пос­мотреть на ме­ня с ку­да боль­шей серь­ёз­ностью.   
  
      — Воз­можно, но, Ми­ран­да, ес­ли бы что-то слу­чилось с то­бой, нет ни­какой те­бя, что­бы по­чинить те­бя. Я дол­жна по-де­биль­но­му рис­ко­вать, что­бы дру­гие не вста­вали на эти граб­ли. Твою мать, ког­да Джек под­ня­ла те­бя и ког­да я по­няла, что она со­бира­ет­ся сде­лать... Я ис­пу­галась.  
  
      Её сло­ва дос­тигли ли­хора­доч­но­го апо­гея, ког­да жен­щи­на сжа­ла в ку­лак моё оде­яло. А пос­ле сно­ва тя­жело вздох­ну­ла, опус­тив го­лову.   
  
      — Я по­обе­щала се­бе, что не бу­ду орать на те­бя, — ти­хо про­из­несла она, трях­нув го­ловой. Пе­реве­дя на ме­ня взгляд, она лу­каво улыб­ну­лась. И прыс­ну­ла. — И, приз­нать­ся, это бы­ло дей­стви­тель­но впе­чат­ля­юще. Ты срав­ни­тель­но не­дав­но на­чала тре­ниро­вать­ся в опус­то­шении и уже умуд­ри­лась при­менить её на Мо­лотиль­щи­ке? То есть ес­ли опус­тить то, нас­коль­ко я ока­залась ис­пу­ган­ной, а ты — без­рассуд­ной, то я так­же глу­по гор­жусь то­бой.   
  
      — Гор­дишь­ся мной? — мед­ленно пов­то­рила я, сло­ва зву­чали нез­на­комо для язы­ка.   
  
      Ше­пард ту­по мор­гну­ла.   
  
      — Ты бы­ла  _не­веро­ят­на_. Как я мог­ла не гор­дить­ся?   
  
      И вне­зап­но под её взгля­дом ста­ло труд­нее ды­шать, изум­рудные гла­за поб­лёски­вали, а угол­ки губ под­ня­лись в ед­ва уло­вимой улыб­ке. Факт то­го, что жен­щи­на здесь, что Ше­пард уш­ла от идеи не­навис­ти ме­ня к при­нятию то­го, что те­перь  _гор­дится_ мной... Что ж, это ока­залось чем-то со­вер­шенно для ме­ня не­ожи­дан­ным. Как я не ожи­дала, что прос­тое сжа­тие ею мо­их паль­цев зас­та­вить сер­дце бе­шено сту­чать­ся; или же её улыб­ка, то, как усе­ива­ют вес­нушки ей нос -всё это про­воци­ру­ет его слад­ко  _сжать­ся_ от же­лания.   
  
      Я, мо­жет, и вос­ста­нови­ла ком­мандер Ше­пард, но я ни­ког­да не ожи­дала  _её_.  
  
      И я по­цело­вала её, ло­вя гу­бами кро­шеч­ный вздох удив­ле­ния, ког­да при­тяну­ла к се­бе за фут­болку. Дру­гой же ру­кой об­хва­тила шею, ощу­щая под паль­ца­ми уча­щён­ный пульс, та­кой не­ис­то­вый и пь­яня­щий. Ше­пард бы­ла мяг­кой и тёп­лой, и я  _же­лала_ её с та­кой яростью, к ко­торой ока­залась не го­това.   
  
      Сер­дце при­нялось мед­ленно па­нико­вать в гру­ди, ког­да ми­нута рас­тя­нулась, а жен­щи­на не от­ве­чала, но за­тем Ше­пард рас­кры­ла гу­бы и по­цело­вала в от­вет со всей си­лой, что у ме­ня пе­рех­ва­тило ды­хание. Она об­ня­ла ме­ня, ру­ки, зас­коль­зив по спи­не, ос­та­нови­лись меж­ду ло­пат­ка­ми, при­жимая ме­ня к се­бе с от­ча­яни­ем, ко­торое я ощу­щала че­рез при­кос­но­вение губ. Она по­цело­вала ме­ня раз, дваж­ды, триж­ды, её ру­ки опус­ти­ли ме­ня на кро­вать, ког­да она при­нялась вы­цело­вывать шею, по­сасы­вая так силь­но, по­ка из ме­ня не выр­вался стон в ти­шину ком­на­ты.   
  
      Ше­пард рез­ко под­ня­ла го­лову, пе­рево­дя взгляд на ле­жав­шую на дру­гой кро­вати Джек, преж­де чем сно­ва воз­вра­тить­ся ко мне.   
  
      — Она под нар­ко­зом, — ус­по­ко­ила я, го­лос хрип­лый и до­нель­зя жаж­ду­щий.   
  
      — Точ­но, — про­мям­ли­ла она. Опус­тив го­лову, жен­щи­на при­жалась к мо­им гу­бам в неж­ном и слад­ком по­целуе, преж­де чем от­пря­нуть вновь. — Мо­жет нам сто­ит под­нять­ся на­верх?   
  
      — Пред­по­лага­лось, что я ос­та­нусь здесь для мо­нито­рин­га, — на­пом­ни­ла я, хо­тя слож­но скон­цен­три­ровать­ся, ког­да её гла­за так сле­дят за мо­им ртом, этот об­жи­га­ющий, пол­ный го­лода взгляд, из-за ко­торо­го я не­воль­но при­куси­ла гу­бу.   
  
      — Я уже наб­лю­дала за тво­им сос­то­яни­ем рань­ше.   
  
      — Что-то мне под­ска­зыва­ет, что Чак­вас сог­ла­силась на это лишь по­тому, что ты не ста­нешь рис­ко­вать уве­чить ме­ня ещё силь­нее.   
  
      Ше­пард выг­ля­дела оза­дачен­ной, но как толь­ко я вски­нула бровь, до жен­щи­ны до­шёл смысл фра­зы. Её ще­ки зар­де­лись, пун­цо­вый от­те­нок рас­простра­нил­ся по ко­же, ста­новясь за­мет­ным да­же в та­ком тус­клом по­меще­нии.   
  
      — А что ес­ли я прос­то имею в ви­ду, что не хо­чу ид­ти спать без те­бя?   
  
      Я ти­хонь­ко хмык­ну­ла.  
  
      — Не хо­чешь или не мо­жешь?   
  
      — И то, и то? — от­ве­тила она, её взгляд по­лон неж­ности. Кос­нувшись ру­кой мо­ей ще­ки нас­толь­ко неж­ным при­кос­но­вени­ем, что внут­ри всё слад­ко за­ныло, пе­рево­рачи­ва­ясь вверх дном, она за­гово­рила сно­ва не бо­лее чем шё­потом: — Ду­маю, я ув­леклась то­бой ещё ког­да впер­вые прос­ну­лась ря­дом.   
  
      — Ох, — ти­хо вы­дох­ну­ла я, же­лая спро­сить что чёрт возь­ми это зна­чит, хоть я и ока­залась той, кто сде­лал пер­вый шаг. И я за­меш­ка­лась.  _Чем бы это ни бы­ло_  с Ше­пард, оно толь­ко рас­цве­ло в па­ру крат­ких по­целу­ев, не имея ни­чего об­ще­го с кор­ня­ми, прос­каль­зы­ва­ющи­ми сквозь паль­цы, так что я точ­но не мо­гу спро­сить об этом. Не сей­час, по­ка что. И по­том, я на­ходи­лась в кри­зис­ном по­ложе­нии, пы­та­ясь по­нять, по­чему же так бес­по­ко­юсь о ка­ких-то кор­нях, тог­да как ни­ког­да и не же­лала о по­доб­ном.   
  
       _Эта жен­щи­на ста­нет для ме­ня по­гибелью._  
  
      Тон­кое пок­ры­вало, ук­ры­вав­шее ме­ня, ока­залось от­ки­нутым прочь, ког­да Ше­пард с но­гами за­лез­ла ко мне на эту уз­кую кро­вать, по­вора­чива­ясь бо­ком и при­жима­ясь как мож­но бли­же, что­бы хоть как-то по­мес­тить­ся. Она об­ня­ла ме­ня за та­лию.   
  
      — Что ты де­ла­ешь?   
  
      Она под­ня­ла го­лову с мо­ей гру­ди.   
  
      — Сплю, — про­из­но­сит она. — Я ду­мала, это часть на­шего сог­ла­шения.   
  
      Оки­нув взгля­дом ме­дот­сек с его ок­на­ми, я пре­дуп­ре­дила:  
  
      — Ше­пард...  
  
      — Я выс­коль­зну ут­ром; не пе­режи­вай. — Крот­ко улыб­нувшись, она чмок­ну­ла ме­ня в грудь, в сер­дце, от че­го оно при­нялось ди­ко сту­чать. — Твой сек­рет ос­та­нет­ся со мной.   
  
      За­катив гла­за, я при­кос­ну­лась ще­кой к её ма­куш­ке.   
  
      — И что же это за сек­рет?   
  
      Её ти­хий смех ра­зошёл­ся виб­ра­ци­ей по ко­же, и в гру­ди сра­зу ста­ло теп­лей, ког­да она ут­кну­лась в неё но­сом.   
  
      — Что я те­бе  _нрав­люсь_.   
  
      Мой от­вет, ког­да пос­ле­довал, на­вер­ное, был слиш­ком серь­ёзен в та­кой мо­мент, но, тем не ме­нее, ока­зал­ся са­мым ис­крен­ним, что я ког­да-ли­бо го­вори­ла ей.   
  
      — Да­же не уве­рена, был ли у ме­ня вы­бор.


End file.
